Item Namen Liste
Unten sind Items von Dolus Client aufgelistet Aufgebaut nach dem Prinzip. DofusItemId "DeutscherName" "EnglischerItemname" "FranzösischerName" Getrennt durch Tabulator Zeichen. Es ist nach dem csv Format aufgebaut worden weil ich es dadurch einfacher hatte. Um einen bestimmten Namen aus der Liste zu suchen benutz die Browser eigene Suchfunktion meistens mit Tastenkombination Strg+F zu erreichen. --NizuKazushi 02:05, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) 39 "Kleines Eulenamulett" "Small Owl Amulet" "Petite Amulette du Hibou" 40 "Kleines hölzernes Schwert" "Small Twiggy Sword" "Petite Epée de Boisaille" 42 "Hölzernes Schwert" "Twiggy Sword" "Epée de Boisaille" 43 "Großes hölzernes Schwert" "Great Twiggy Sword" "Grande Epée de Boisaille" 44 "Mächtiges hölzernes Schwert" "Powerful Twiggy Sword" "Puissante Epée de Boisaille" 46 "Kleines eisernes Schwert" "Small Smithy Sword" "Petite Epée de Fouraille" 47 "Eisernes Schwert" "Smithy Sword" "Epée de Fouraille" 48 "Großes eisernes Schwert" "Great Smithy Sword" "Grande Epée de Fouraille" 49 "Mächtiges eisernes Schwert" "Powerful Smithy Sword" "Puissante Epée de Fouraille" 51 "Kleinschwert Ragen" "Small Fwell Sword" "Petite Epée d'Alle" 53 "Schwert Ragen" "Fwell Sword" "Epée d'Alle" 54 "Großschwert Ragen" "Great Fwell Sword" "Grande Epée d'Alle" 55 "Riesenschwert Ragen" "Powerful Fwell Sword" "Puissante Epée d'Alle" 58 "Traurikling" "The Sad Blade" "La Triste Lame" 59 "Kleines Dualschwert" "Small Ha Sword" "Petite Epée d'Ha" 60 "Dualschwert" "Ha Sword" "Epée d'Ha" 61 "Großes Dualschwert" "Great Ha Sword" "Grande Epée d'Ha" 62 "Mächtiges Dualschwert" "Powerful Ha Sword" "Puissante Epée d'Ha" 65 "Goultard" "Goultard" "Goultard" 66 "Badouls Mähne" "Badoul's Mane" "La crinière de Badoul" 67 "Höllisch Scharf" "Infernal Sharp" "Le Tranchant Infernal" 68 "Eulenamulett" "Owl Amulet" "Amulette du Hibou" 69 "Schönes Eulenamulett" "Beautiful Owl Amulet" "Belle Amulette du Hibou" 70 "Eulenamulett der Macht" "Powerful Owl Amulet" "Puissante Amulette du Hibou" 74 "Kleines Bärenamulett" "Small Bear Amulet" "Petite Amulette de l'Ours" 75 "Bärenamulett" "Bear Amulet" "Amulette de l'Ours" 76 "Schönes Bärenamulett" "Beautiful Bear Amulet" "Belle Amulette de l'Ours" 77 "Bärenamulett der Macht" "Powerful Bear Amulet" "Puissante Amulette de l'Ours" 81 "Kleines Wolfsamulett" "Small Wolf Amulet" "Petite Amulette du Loup" 82 "Wolfsamulett" "Wolf Amulet" "Amulette du Loup" 83 "Schönes Wolfsamulett" "Beautiful Wolf Amulet" "Belle Amulette du Loup" 84 "Wolfsamulett der Macht" "Powerful Wolf Amulet" "Puissante Amulette du Loup" 88 "Kleiner hölzerner Bogen" "Small Twiggy Bow" "Petit Arc de Boisaille" 89 "Hölzerner Bogen" "Twiggy Bow" "Arc de Boisaille" 90 "Großer hölzerner Bogen" "Great Twiggy Bow" "Grand Arc de Boisaille" 91 "Mächtiger hölzerner Bogen" "Powerful Twiggy Bow" "Puissant Arc de Boisaille" 94 "Kleine hölzerne Dolche" "Small Twiggy Daggers" "Petites Dagues de Boisaille" 95 "Hölzerne Dolche" "Twiggy Daggers" "Dagues de Boisaille" 96 "Große hölzerne Dolche" "Great Twiggy Daggers" "Grandes Dagues de Boisaille" 97 "Mächtige hölzerne Dolche" "Powerful Twiggy Daggers" "Puissantes Dagues de Boisaille" 100 "Kleiner Ring der Weisheit" "Small Wisdom Ring" "Petit Anneau de Sagesse" 101 "Ring der Weisheit" "Wisdom Ring" "Anneau de Sagesse" 102 "Großer Ring der Weisheit" "Great Wisdom Ring" "Grand Anneau de Sagesse" 103 "Mächtiger Ring der Weisheit" "Powerful Wisdom Ring" "Puissant Anneau de Sagesse" 109 "Kleiner Glücksring" "Small Chance Ring" "Petit Anneau de Chance" 110 "Glücksring" "Chance Ring" "Anneau de Chance" 111 "Großer Glücksring" "Great Chance Ring" "Grand Anneau de Chance" 112 "Mächtiger Glücksring" "Powerful Chance Ring" "Puissant Anneau de Chance" 118 "Kleiner Ring der Flinkheit" "Small Agility Ring" "Petit Anneau d'Agilité" 119 "Ring der Flinkheit" "Agility Ring" "Anneau d'Agilité" 120 "Großer Ring der Flinkheit" "Great Agility Ring" "Grand Anneau d'Agilité" 121 "Mächtiger Ring der Flinkheit" "Powerful Agility Ring" "Puissant Anneau d'Agilité" 127 "Bowissen-Stiefel" "Bowisse's Boots" "Bottes de Bowisse" 128 "Kleine nachdenkliche Stiefel" "Small Concentration Boots" "Petites Bottes de Concentration" 129 "Nachdenkliche Stiefel" "Concentration Boots" "Bottes de Concentration" 130 "Iops Zermalmer" "Iop's Crushers" "L'Ecrabouilleur de Iop" 132 "Hölzernes Stäbchen" "Twiggy Wand" "Baguette de Boisaille" 133 "Großes hölzernes Stäbchen" "Great Twiggy Wand" "Grande Baguette de Boisaille" 134 "Mächtiges hölzernes Stäbchen" "Powerful Twiggy Wand" "Puissante Baguette de Boisaille" 138 "Hölzernes Stöckchen" "Twiggy Staff" "Bâton de Boisaille" 139 "Großes hölzernes Stöckchen" "Great Twiggy Staff" "Grand Bâton de Boisaille" 140 "Mächtiges hölzernes Stöckchen" "Powerful Twiggy Staff" "Puissant Bâton de Boisaille" 144 "Kleiner hölzerner Hammer" "Small Twiggy Hammer" "Petit Marteau de Boisaille" 145 "Hölzerner Hammer" "Twiggy Hammer" "Marteau de Boisaille" 146 "Großer hölzerner Hammer" "Great Twiggy Hammer" "Grand Marteau de Boisaille" 147 "Mächtiger hölzerner Hammer" "Powerful Twiggy Hammer" "Puissant Marteau de Boisaille" 150 "Kleine hölzerne Schaufel" "Small Twiggy Shovel" "Petite Pelle de Boisaille" 151 "Hölzerne Schaufel" "Twiggy Shovel" "Pelle de Boisaille" 152 "Große hölzerne Schaufel" "Great Twiggy Shovel" "Grande Pelle de Boisaille" 153 "Mächtige hölzerne Schaufel" "Powerful Twiggy Shovel" "Puissante Pelle de Boisaille" 156 "Gürtel der Macht" "Power Belt" "Ceinture de Puissance" 157 "Das Geschnapsel" "The Gougnole" "La Gougnole" 158 "Die Goldene Zukunft" "Golden Destiny" "La Destinée Dorée" 159 "Die Himmlische Brosche" "The Celestial Brooch" "La Broche Céleste" 160 "Sternpudding" "The Stars Custard Tart" "Le Flan des Étoiles" 161 "Die Berühmtheit" "Fame" "La Célébrité" 162 "Kleiner Eisstab" "Small Ice Wand" "Petite Baguette de Glace" 163 "Eisstab" "Ice Wand" "Baguette de Glace" 164 "Großer Eisstab" "Great Ice Wand" "Grande Baguette de Glace" 165 "Mächtiger Eisstab" "Powerful Ice Wand" "Puissante Baguette de Glace" 168 "Kleines Intelligenzstäbchen" "Small Intelligence Wand" "Petite Baguette d'Intelligence" 174 "Kleines Weisheitsstäbchen" "Small Wisdom Wand" "Petite Baguette de Sagesse" 180 "Stab des Limbos" "Limbo Wand" "La Baguette des Limbes" 181 "Himmlischer Stab" "Sky Wand" "Baguette des Cieux" 182 "Kleiner Laubstock" "Small Leafy Staff" "Petit Bâton Feuillu" 183 "Laubstock" "Leafy Staff" "Bâton Feuillu" 184 "Großer Laubstock" "Great Leafy Staff" "Grand Bâton Feuillu" 185 "Mächtiger Laubstock" "Powerful Leafy Staff" "Puissant Bâton Feuillu" 188 "Gehstock des Einsiedlerkrebses" "Staff Bonely" "Bâton Kouyu" 194 "Spiritueller Stock" "Sacred Staff" "Bâton Spirituel" 200 "Gott-Stock" "God Rod" "God Rod" 201 "Hook" "Hook" "Hook" 202 "Razielle" "Raziel" "Razielle" 203 "Tots Gürtel" "Tot's Belt" "Ceinture du Tot" 204 "Kryst O'Boul" "Kryst O'Ball" "Kryst O'Boul" 205 "Kleine eiserne Dolche" "Small Smithy Daggers" "Petites Dagues de Fouraille" 206 "Eiserne Dolche" "Smithy Daggers" "Dagues de Fouraille" 207 "Große eiserne Dolche" "Great Smithy Daggers" "Grandes Dagues de Fouraille" 208 "Mächtige eiserne Dolche" "Powerful Smithy Daggers" "Puissantes Dagues de Fouraille" 211 "Kleiner zubeißender Dolch" "Small Croclage Daggers" "Petites Dagues de Croclage" 212 "Zubeißender Dolch" "Croclage Daggers" "Dagues de Croclage" 213 "Fest zubeißender Dolch" "Great Croclage Daggers" "Grandes Dagues de Croclage" 214 "Eindrucksvoll zubeißender Dolch" "Impressive Croclage Daggers" "Impressionantes Dagues de Croclage" 218 "Basher" "Bashers" "Bashers" 219 "Blessurdolche" "Blessdags" "Blessdags" 220 "Chakra Style" "Chakra Style" "Chakra Style" 221 "Kleiner Abkratzhammer" "Small Scraping Hammer" "Petit Marteau de Raclage" 222 "Abkratzhammer" "Scraping Hammer" "Marteau de Raclage" 223 "Großer Abkratzhammer" "Great Scraping Hammer" "Grand Marteau de Raclage" 224 "Mächtiger Abkratzhammer" "Powerful Scraping Hammer" "Puissant Marteau de Raclage" 227 "Kleiner Elfenbein-Hammer" "Small Ivory Hammer" "Petit Marteau d'Ivoire" 228 "Elfenbein-Hammer" "Ivory Hammer" "Marteau d'Ivoire" 229 "Großer Elfenbein-Hammer" "Great Ivory Hammer" "Grand Marteau d'Ivoire" 230 "Mächtiger Elfenbein-Hammer" "Powerful Ivory Hammer" "Puissant Marteau d'Ivoire" 233 "Kaiser" "Kaiser" "Kaiser" 234 "Ragnarok" "Ragnarok" "Ragnarok" 235 "Cerberus" "Cerberus" "Cerberus" 236 "Barabas" "Barabas" "Barabas" 237 "Sargass" "Sargasse" "Sargasse" 238 "Kleine Kehrschaufel" "Crapouille's Small Shovel" "Petite Pelle de Crapouille" 239 "Kehrschaufel" "Crapouille's Shovel" "Pelle de Crapouille" 240 "Große Kehrschaufel" "Crapouille Great Shovel" "Grande Pelle de Crapouille" 241 "Mächtige Kehrschaufel" "Crapouille's Powerful Shovel" "Puissante Pelle de Crapouille" 244 "Kleine Schürfschaufel" "Small Scratchy Shovel" "Petite Pelle de Rapage" 245 "Schürfschaufel" "Scratchy Shovel" "Pelle de Rapage" 246 "Große Schürfschaufel" "Great Scratchy Shovel" "Grande Pelle de Rapage" 247 "Mächtige Schürfschaufel" "Powerful Scratchy Shovel" "Puissante Pelle de Rapage" 250 "Ares" "Axel" "Ares" 251 "Graubart" "Graybeard" "Barbe Grise" 252 "Kleiner Vitalgürtel" "Small Vital Belt" "Petite Ceinture Vitalesque" 253 "Vitalgürtel" "Vital Belt" "Ceinture Vitalesque" 254 "Großer Vitalgürtel" "Great Vital Belt" "Grande Ceinture Vitalesque" 255 "Beeindruckender Vitalgürtel" "Imposing Vital Belt" "Imposante Ceinture Vitalesque" 256 "Kleiner Stärk-Gürtel" "Small Strong Belt" "Petite Ceinture Forcesque" 257 "Stärk-Gürtel" "Strong Belt" "Ceinture Forcesque" 258 "Großer Stärk-Gürtel" "Great Strong Belt" "Grande Ceinture Forcesque" 259 "Beeindruckender Stärk-Gürtel" "Imposing Strong Belt" "Imposante Ceinture Forcesque" 260 "Kleiner Gürtelflink" "Small Nimble Belt" "Petite Ceinture Agilesque" 261 "Gürtelflink" "Nimble Belt" "Ceinture Agilesque" 262 "Großer Gürtelflink" "Great Nimble Belt" "Grande Ceinture Agilesque" 263 "Beeindruckender Gürtelflink" "Imposing Nimble Belt" "Imposante Ceinture Agilesque" 264 "Kleiner nerviger Bogen" "Small Disconcerting Bow" "Petit Arc Déroutant" 265 "Nerviger Bogen" "Disconcerting Bow" "Arc Déroutant" 266 "Großer nerviger Bogen" "Great Disconcerting Bow" "Grand Arc Déroutant" 267 "Mächtiger nerviger Bogen" "Powerful Disconcerting Bow" "Puissant Arc Déroutant" 270 "Xaveur" "Xaver" "Xaveur" 271 "Chafer-Hammer" "The Chafer Hammer" "Le Marteau du Chafer" 272 "Nomoon" "Nomoon" "Nomoon" 273 "Yamatos Sehne" "Yamato String" "La Corde de Yamato" 274 "Stück des Klauenpuzzles" "A piece of Claw's Jigsaw" "Pièce du Puzzle de la Griffe" 276 "Münze des Schatzes von Badoul" "A piece of Badoul's Treasure" "Pièce du Trésor du Badoul" 278 "Felsenring" "Rocky Ring" "Anneau des Rocheuses" 279 "Die Träne des Fresssacks" "Gobball Tear" "La Larme du Bouftou" 280 "Regenbogenhalskette" "Rainbow Necklace" "Collier de l'Arc en Ciel" 281 "Apfel" "Apple" "Pomme" 282 "Verbesserter Pflegebalsam" "Superior Health Flask" "Fiole de Soin supérieure" 283 "Pflegebalsam" "Health Flask" "Fiole de Soin" 284 "Salz" "Salt" "Sel" 285 "Weizenmehl" "Wheat Flour" "Farine de Blé" 286 "Bäckerhefe" "Baker's Yeast" "Levure de Boulanger" 287 "Handvoll Sesamkörner" "Sesame Seed" "Graine de Sésame" 288 "Handvoll wilde Sonnenblumenkerne" "Wild Sunflower Seed" "Graine de Tournesol sauvage" 289 "Weizen" "Wheat" "Blé" 290 "Pilz" "Mushroom" "Champignon" 291 "WuWulf-Haar" "Boowolf Hairs" "Poils du Mulou" 292 "WuWulf-Hoden" "Boowolf Testicles" "Testicules du Mulou" 293 "Schaufel des kleinen Krachlers" "Small Crackler Shovel" "Petite Pelle du Craqueleur" 294 "Schaufel des Krachlers" "Crackler Shovel" "Pelle du Craqueleur" 295 "Schaufel des großen Krachlers" "Great Crackler Shovel" "Grande Pelle du Craqueleur" 296 "Schaufel des gewaltigen Krachlers" "Powerful Crackler Shovel" "Puissante Pelle du craqueleur" 297 "Stiefel des jungen Fresssackes" "Small Gobball Boots" "Bottes du Petit Bouftou" 298 "Tofulytische Sandalen" "Tofu Sandals" "Sandales Tofuesques" 299 "Feiht-Schuhe" "Faillette Boots" "Bottes de Faillete" 300 "Handvoll Mohnkörner" "Poppy Seed" "Graine de Pavot" 301 "Tofufeder" "Tofu Feather" "Plumes de Tofu" 302 "Küwbis" "Pumpkin" "Citrouille" 303 "Eschenholz" "Ash Wood" "Bois de Frêne" 304 "Fresssack-Leder" "Gobball Leather" "Cuir de Bouftou" 305 "Wabbitzahn" "Wabbit Tooth" "Dent de Wabbit" 306 "Teuflische Löwenzahnblüte" "Evil Dandelion Flower" "Fleur de Pissenlit Diabolique" 307 "Moskitoflügel" "Moskito Wings" "Ailes de Moskito" 308 "Weiße Dracheischale" "White Dreggon Shell" "Coquille de Dragoeuf Blanc" 309 "Dämonenrosenblütenblatt" "Demonic Rose Petal" "Pétale de Rose Démoniaque" 310 "Chafer-Knochen" "Chafer Bone" "Os de Chafer" 311 "Wasser" "Water" "Eau" 312 "Eisen" "Iron" "Fer" 313 "Gold" "Gold" "Or" 315 "Geschliffener Diamant" "Diamond" "Diamant" 316 "Geschliffener Smaragd" "Emerald" "Emeraude" 317 "Kleiner Tabistock" "Small Tabi Staff" "Bâton du Petit Tabi" 318 "Tabistock" "Tabi Staff" "Bâton du Tabi" 319 "Großer Tabistock" "Great Tabi Staff" "Bâton du Grand Tabi" 320 "Mächtiger Tabistock" "Powerful Tabi Staff" "Bâton du Puissant Tabi" 323 "Amulett von Kam Assutra" "Kam Assutra Amulet" "Amulette du Kam Assutra" 324 "Kroketthalskett" "Krokette Amulet" "Amulette de Krokette" 325 "SRAMulett" "Sram Amulet" "Amulette du Sram" 326 "VanDenFrogg-Halskette" "Deulegarnoulle Amulet" "Amulette Deulegarnoulle" 327 "Schwert des Raubritters von Kleppripp" "Karne Rider Blade" "Lame du Chevaucheur de Karne" 328 "Schnipp-Schnapp" "Slash" "Koupe-koupe" 329 "Der Triumph-Bogen" "The Arc de Triomphe" "Arc de Triomphe" 331 "Regen-Bogen" "Rain Bow" "Arc Hancihaile" 332 "Jeannes Bogen" "Joan's Bow" "Arc de Jeanne" 333 "Brotstab" "Ber Ed Stick" "Baguette Deuh-Pain" 334 "Liriels Stab" "Liriel's Wand" "Baguette de Liriel" 335 "Stecken des Bwork Magus" "Magus Bwork Staff" "Bâton du Bwork Mage" 336 "Stock des Wabbitopas" "Gwandpa Wabbit's Staff" "Bâton du Grand Pa Wabbit" 337 "Bogen des Bwork-Bogenschützen" "Bwork Archer Bow" "Arc du Bwork Archer" 338 "Klein Bworkling" "Little Bwork Blade" "Lame du Petit Bwork" 339 "Schwert des Chafers" "Chafer Blade" "Lame du Chafer" 340 "Leurnetten" "Leurnettes" "Leurnettes" 341 "Verrückte Schwesterdolche" "Eurfolles Daggers" "Dagues Eurfolles" 342 "Preslufts Hammer" "Birming Hammer" "Marteau Pickeur" 345 "Kleine Baggers Schaufel" "Small Pushn Shovel" "Petite Pelle Teuze" 346 "Regen-Ringe" "Ano Rak Ring" "Anneau Rak" 347 "Goldenes Rhizom" "Golden Rhizome" "Rhizome Doré" 348 "Speedies "Nächster Gang, gebt alles"-Stiefel" "Celery-Tea's Boots" "Bottes de Céleri-Thé" 350 "Silber" "Silver" "Argent" 351 "Bier von Amakna" "Amakna Beer" "Bière d'Amakna" 352 "Kleines heiliges Schwert" "Small Holy Sword" "Petite Epée Sacrée" 353 "Schwert des kleinen Ritters" "Little Knight Sword" "Epée du Petit Chevalier" 354 "Nüs Schwert" "The Klebik" "La Klebik" 355 "Ring der Tüchtigkeit" "Valuable Ring" "L'Anneau de Valeur" 356 "Gürtel der Haltbarkeit" "Stamina Belt" "Ceinture d'Endurance" 357 "Schwanzus Longus" "The Tail" "La Queue" 358 "Höllenschwanz" "The Infernal Tail" "La Queue Infernale" 359 "Der Ecalisator" "Ecalisor" "L'Ecaliseur" 360 "Tiwabbit-Ohren" "Tiwabbit Ears" "Oreilles du Tiwabbit" 361 "Kawotte" "Cawwot" "Cawotte" 362 "Blaue Larvenhaut" "Blue Larva Skin" "Peau de Larve Bleue" 363 "Orangefarbene Larvenhaut" "Orange Larva Skin" "Peau de Larve Orange" 364 "Grüne Larvenhaut" "Green Larva Skin" "Peau de Larve Verte" 365 "Arachneenklaue" "Arachnee Leg" "Patte d'Arakne" 366 "Tofuschnabel" "Tofu Beak" "Bec du Tofu" 367 "Tofu-Ei" "Tofu Egg" "Oeuf de Tofu" 368 "Erdbeergelee" "Strawberry Jelly" "Gelée à la Fraise" 369 "Minzgelee" "Mint Jelly" "Gelée à la Menthe" 370 "Königliches Blaubeergelee" "Royal Bluish Jelly" "Gelée Bleutée Royale" 371 "Moskitobraue" "Moskito Brow" "Sourcil de Moskito" 372 "Stirnband des Black Tiwabbits" "Black Tiwabbit Headband" "Bandeau du Black Tiwabbit" 373 "Teuflischer Löwenzahnstengel" "Evil Dandelion Stem" "Tige de Pissenlit Diabolique" 374 "Teuflische Löwenzahnzunge" "Evil Dandelion Tongue" "Langue du Pissenlit Diabolique" 375 "Zahn eines Schattentofus" "Evil Tofu Tooth" "Dent du Tofu Maléfique" 376 "Schattentofu-Flügel" "Evil Tofu Wing" "Aile du Tofu Maléfique" 377 "Pilzlingsdornen" "Mush Mush Thorn" "Epine du Champ Champ" 378 "Pilzlingsporen" "Mush Mush Sporm" "Sporme du Champ Champ" 379 "Krebsschere" "Crab Pincer" "Pince du Crabe" 380 "Wildminzenblätter" "Wild Mint Leaf" "Feuille de Menthe Sauvage" 381 "Erdbeere" "Strawberry" "Fraise" 382 "Kralle eines Raubritters von Kleppripp" "Karne Rider Nail" "Ongle de Chevaucheur de Karne" 383 "Fresssackhorn" "Gobball Horn" "Corne de Bouftou" 384 "Fresssackwolle" "Gobball Wool" "Laine de Bouftou" 385 "Fresssackspeichel" "Gobball Saliva" "Bave de Bouftou" 386 "Keiler-Rüssel" "Boar Snout" "Groin du Sanglier" 387 "Keiler-Hauer" "Boar Tusk" "Défense du Sanglier" 388 "Keiler-Haare" "Boar Hair" "Poils du Sanglier" 389 "Wildes Sonnenblumenöl" "Wild Sunflower Oil" "Huile de Tournesol Sauvage" 390 "Walnuss-Öl" "Walnut Oil" "Huile de Noix" 391 "Cashew-Nuss" "Cashew Nut" "Noix de Cajou" 392 "Pekan-Nuss" "Pecan Nut" "Noix de Pécan" 393 "Eichel" "Acorn" "Gland" 394 "Haselnuss" "Hazelnut" "Noisette" 395 "5-blättriges Kleeblatt" "Five-Leaf Clover" "Trèfle à 5 feuilles" 396 "Palmöl" "Palm Oil" "Huile de Palme" 397 "Elbogs Schmieröl" "Oilbow Grease" "Huile de Koode" 398 "Palmfrucht" "Palm Fruits" "Fruit de Palme" 399 "Sesamöl" "Sesame Oil" "Huile de Sésame" 400 "Gerste" "Barley" "Orge" 401 "Hopfen" "Hop" "Houblon" 405 "Malz" "Malt" "Malt" 406 "Wo Wabbit-Magen" "Wo Wabbit Stomach" "Estomac de Wo Wabbit" 407 "Prespikstachel" "Prespic Peak" "Pic du Prespic" 408 "Gebiss eines Elite-Chafers" "Elite Chafer Dentures" "Dentier du Chafer d'élite" 409 "Bwork Magus-Barthaare" "Magus Bwork Beard Hairs" "Poils de Barbe du Bwork Mage" 410 "Grimoire des Bwork Magus" "Magus Bwork Book" "Livre du Bwork Mage" 411 "Schnabel des Eis-Kwacks" "Ice Kwak Beak" "Bec du Kwak de Glace" 412 "Schnabel des Flammen-Kwacks" "Fire Kwak Beak" "Bec du Kwak de Flamme" 413 "Schnabel des Wind-Kwacks" "Wind Kwak Beak" "Bec du Kwak du Vent" 414 "Eis-Kwack-Feder" "Ice Kwak Feather" "Plume du Kwak de Glace" 415 "Flammen-Kwack-Feder" "Fire Kwak Feather" "Plume du Kwak de Flamme" 416 "Wind-Kwack-Feder" "Wind Kwak Feather" "Plume du Kwak de Vent" 417 "Boo-Schlamm" "Mushd Mud" "Boue du Boo" 418 "Barthaare eines Grand Pa-Wabbit" "Gwandpa Wabbit Beard Hairs" "Poils de Barbe du Grand Pa Wabbit" 419 "Ohr des Grand Pa-Wabbits" "Gwandpa Wabbit Ears" "Oreille du Grand Pa Wabbit" 420 "Leinenschnur" "Flax String" "Ficelle en Lin" 421 "Flachsblüte" "Flax Flower" "Fleur de Lin" 422 "Flachs-Samen" "Flax Seed" "Graine de Lin" 423 "Flachs" "Flax" "Lin" 424 "Leinenfasern" "Flax Fibre" "Fibre de Lin" 425 "Hanf" "Hemp" "Chanvre" 426 "Hanffaser" "Hemp Fibre" "Fibre de Chanvre" 427 "Hanfsamen" "Hemp Seed" "Graine de Chanvre" 428 "Hanfblüten" "Hemp Flower" "Fleur de Chanvre" 429 "Bwork Bogenschützen-Pfeilspitze" "Bwork Archer Arrow Head" "Pointe de Flèche du Bwork Archer" 430 "Unsichtbarer Knochen des Unsichtbaren Chafers" "Invisible Chafer Bone" "Os Invisible du Chafer Invisible" 431 "Krachlergestein" "Crackler Stone" "Pierre du Craqueleur" 432 "Rippchen" "Rib Chops" "Côtes du Rib" 433 "Schienbeinknochen eines Chafer-Bogenschützen" "Chafer Archer Thighbone" "Fémur du Chafer Archer" 434 "Astaknydenrinde" "Treechnid Bark" "Ecorce d'Abraknyde" 435 "Astaknydenwurzel" "Treechnid Root" "Racine d'Abraknyde" 436 "Stock aus Astaknydenwurzeln" "Treechnid Root Staff" "Bâton en Racine d'Abraknyde" 437 "Astaknydenknospe" "Treechnid Bud" "Bourgeon d'Abraknyde" 438 "WuWulf-Schwanz" "Boowolf Tail" "Queue du Mulou" 439 "WuWulf-Fangzahn" "Boowolf Canine" "Canine du Mulou" 440 "WuWulf-Kralle" "Boowolf Claw" "Griffe du Mulou" 441 "Kupfer" "Copper" "Cuivre" 442 "Bronze" "Bronze" "Bronze" 443 "Kobalt" "Cobalt" "Kobalte" 444 "Zinn" "Tin" "Etain" 445 "Mangan" "Manganese" "Manganèse" 446 "Bauxit" "Bauxite" "Bauxite" 447 "Kohle" "Coal" "Charbon" 448 "Feuerstein" "Flint" "Silex" 449 "Ebenholz" "Ebony Wood" "Bois d'Ebène" 450 "Granitgestein" "Granite Stone" "Pierre de Granit" 454 "Holzfälleraxt" "Lumberjack Axe" "Hache de Bûcheron" 455 "Hammer der Morgenröte" "Hammer of Dawn" "Marteau de l'Aurore" 456 "Eichentod" "Oak Killer" "Tueuse de Chênes" 458 "Chafer-Amulett" "Captain Chafer Amulet" "Amulette du Chafer" 459 "Brett aus Eschenholz" "Ash Plank" "Planche en Frêne" 460 "Eichenholz" "Oak Wood" "Bois de Chêne" 461 "Eibenholz" "Yew Wood" "Bois d'If" 462 "Bogen aus Astaknydenwurzeln" "Treechnid Root Bow" "Arc en Racine d'Abraknyde" 463 "Bernstein" "Amber" "Ambre" 464 "Astaknydenbernstein" "Treechnid Amber" "Ambre d'Abraknyde" 465 "Geschliffener Kristall" "Crystal" "Cristal" 466 "Geschliffener Saphir" "Sapphire" "Saphir" 467 "Geschliffener Rubin" "Ruby" "Rubis" 468 "Amaknabrot" "Amaknian Bread" "Pain d'Amakna" 469 "Stab aus Astaknydenwurzeln" "Treechnid Root Wand" "Baguette en Racine d'Abraknyde" 470 "Ulmenholz" "Elm Wood" "Bois d'Orme" 471 "Ahornholz" "Maple Wood" "Bois d'Erable" 472 "Hainbuchenholz" "Hornbeam Wood" "Bois de Charme" 473 "Kastanienholz" "Chestnut Wood" "Bois de Châtaignier" 474 "Vogelkirschholz" "Cherry Wood" "Bois de Merisier" 476 "Walnussholz" "Walnut Wood" "Bois de Noyer" 477 "Schweinedrachenblut" "Dragon Pig Blood" "Sang de Dragon Cochon" 478 "Hainbuchenbestutzer" "Charm Pruner" "Elagueuse de Charme" 479 "Elfenbein" "Ivory" "Ivoire" 480 "Seltsames Erz" "Strange Ore" "Minerai Etrange" 481 "Schweinedrachenschädel" "Dragon Pig Skull" "Crâne du Dragon Cochon" 482 "Baggers Schaufel" "Pushn Shovel" "Pelle Teuze" 483 "Große Baggers Schaufel" "Great Pushn Shovel" "Grande Pelle Teuze" 484 "Mächtige Baggers Schaufel" "Powerful Pushn Shovel" "Puissante Pelle Teuze" 485 "Lederschlüpfer des Chafer-Lanzenträgers" "Chafer Lancer Leather Briefs" "Slip en cuir du Chafer Lancier" 486 "Keiler-Leder" "Boar Leather" "Cuir de Sanglier" 487 "Schweinedrachen-Leder" "Dragon Pig Leather" "Cuir du Dragon Cochon" 489 "Lupe" "Magnifying Glass" "Loupe" 491 "Einfassmesser" "Setter" "Sertisseur" 492 "Nudelholz" "The Kneader" "Le Pétrisseur" 493 "Hammer des Hammerschmiedes" "Hammer Smith's Hammer" "Marteau de Forgeur de Marteaux" 494 "Hammer des Schwertschmiedes" "Sword Smith's Hammer" "Marteau de Forgeur d'Epées" 495 "Hammer des Dolchschmiedes" "Dagger Smith's Hammer" "Marteau de Forgeur de Dagues" 496 "Hammer des Schaufelschmiedes" "Shovel Smith's Hammer" "Marteau de Forgeur de Pelles" 497 "Spitzhacke des Bergmanns" "Miner's Pick" "Pioche du Mineur" 498 "Schnitzmesser für Stecken" "Staff Slasher" "Tailladeuse de Bâton" 499 "Schnitzmesser für Stäbe" "Wand Slasher" "Tailladeuse de Baguette" 500 "Schnitzmesser für Bögen" "Bow Slasher" "Tailladeuse d'Arc" 501 "Modifizierter Astaknydensaft" "Reworked Treechnid Sap" "Sève d'Abraknyde Retravaillée" 502 "Spaltaxt der Eiben und Elben" "Yew Axe" "Trancheuse d'If" 515 "Boulgourde der Lichtungen" "Boulgourde of the Glades" "Boulgourde des Clairières" 519 "Wunderpulver" "Magical Cure" "Poudre de Perlinpainpain" 520 "Mohnbrot" "Poppy Seed Bread" "Pain aux Graines de Pavot" 521 "Sesambrot" "Sesame Seed Bread" "Pain aux Graines de Sésame" 522 "Leinsamenbrot" "Flax Seed Bread" "Pain aux Graines de Lin" 524 "Haselnussbrot" "Hazelnut Bread" "Pain aux Noisettes" 526 "Mehrkornbrot" "Cereal Bread" "Pain aux Céréales" 527 "Walnussbrot" "Walnut Bread" "Pain aux Noix" 528 "Vollkornbrot" "Wholewheat Bread" "Pain au Blé Complet" 529 "Gerstenmehl" "Barley Flour" "Farine d'Orge" 530 "Roggenmehl" "Rye Flour" "Farine de Seigle" 531 "Hafermehl" "Oat Flour" "Farine d'Avoine" 532 "Roggen" "Rye" "Seigle" 533 "Hafer" "Oats" "Avoine" 534 "Malzmehl" "Malt Flour" "Farine de Malt" 535 "Hopfenmehl" "Hop Flour" "Farine de Houblon" 536 "Haferflockenbrot" "Rolled Oat Bread" "Pain aux Flocons d'Avoine" 537 "Kartoffeln" "Potato" "Pomme de Terre" 538 "Geschälte Kartoffeln" "Peeled Potatoes" "Pommes de Terre épluchées" 539 "Roggenbrot" "Rye Bread" "Pain de Seigle" 543 "Diamant" "Diamond Stone" "Pierre de Diamant" 544 "Smaragd" "Emerald Stone" "Pierre d'Emeraude" 545 "Kristall" "Crystal Stone" "Pierre de Cristal" 546 "Saphir" "Sapphire Stone" "Pierre de Saphir" 547 "Rubin" "Ruby Stone" "Pierre de Rubis" 548 "Rückruftrank" "Recall Potion" "Potion de Rappel" 577 "Bauernsense" "Peasant Scythe" "Faux du Paysan" 578 "Wetzstein" "Whetstone" "Pierre à Aiguiser" 579 "Ledermesser" "Leather Cutter" "Coupe Cuir" 580 "Zetermaid-Trank" "Ghetto Raid Potion" "Potion Ghetto Raide" 582 "Weißmehl" "White Flour" "Farine Blanche" 583 "Kussmehl" "Minx Flour" "Farine Bise" 586 "Bauernmehl" "Peasant Flour" "Farine Paysanne" 587 "Vollmehl" "Wholegrain Flour" "Farine Complète" 592 "Ivan Haus-Sehne" "Ivan Nowe String" "Corde d'Ivan Nowé" 593 "Freyliche Orchidee" "Freyesque Orchid" "Orchidée Freyesque" 594 "Edelweiss" "Edelweiss" "Edelweiss" 596 "Kurze Angel" "Short Fishing Rod" "Canne à Pêche Courte" 597 "Fangnetz" "Simple Capturing Net" "Filet simple de capture" 598 "Greu-Vette" "Grawn" "Greu-Vette" 600 "Krakamor" "Kralove" "Kralamoure" 602 "Sichel-und-Hammerhai" "Sickle-Hammerhead Shark" "Requin Marteau-Faucille" 603 "Kätzchenfisch" "Kittenfish" "Poisson Chaton" 607 "Schlammige Forelle" "Muddy Trout" "Truite Vaseuse" 610 "Krebshalskette" "Crab Amulet" "Amulette en Crabe" 616 "Halskette des Seebären" "Fisherman Amulet" "Amulette du Marin" 617 "Piratenamulett" "Pirate Amulet" "Amulette du Pirate" 619 "Stecken der Fresssackhirten" "Gobball Master Staff" "Bâton du Maître des Bouftous" 620 "Krakamorzersäbel" "Kralove Cutting Sword" "Découpeuse de Kralamoure" 629 "Spitzhut" "Pointed Hat" "Chapeau Pointu" 638 "Amulett des Somoon-Fischers" "Somoon Fisherman Amulet" "Amulette du Pêcheur de Somoon" 639 "Amulett des Abgrunds" "Amulet of the Depths" "Amulette des Abîmes" 640 "Küstenbogen" "Rento Bow" "Arc des Rivages" 641 "Urbaumwolle" "Ancestral Cotton" "Coton Ancestral" 642 "Seidenraupenkokon" "Silkworm Cocoon" "Cocon de Ver à Soie" 643 "Seidenfaden" "Silk String" "Fil de Soie" 646 "Black Tiwabbit-Haare" "Black Tiwabbit Hairs" "Poils de Black Tiwabbit" 648 "Wabbit-Haare" "Wabbit Hair" "Poils de Wabbit" 649 "Wo Wabbit-Haare" "Wo Wabbit Hairs" "Poils de Wo Wabbit" 650 "Grand Pa-Wabbit-Haare" "Gwandpa Wabbit Hairs" "Poils de Grand Pa Wabbit" 651 "WuWulfpelz" "Boowolf Fabric" "Etoffe du Mulou" 652 "Keilerpelz" "Boar Fabric" "Etoffe du Sanglier" 653 "Prespik-Pelz" "Prespic Fabric" "Etoffe du Prespic" 654 "Wabbitpelz" "Wabbit Fabric" "Etoffe du Wabbit" 657 "Stecken der Tofuhirten" "Tofu Master Staff" "Bâton du Maître des Tofus" 658 "Stecken der Tabihirten" "Tabi Master Staff" "Bâton du Maître des Tabis" 666 "Püree Pikfeyl" "Picfail Purée" "Purée pique-fêle" 673 "Kastanienfresser" "Chestnut Tree Eater" "Mangeuse de Châtaignier" 674 "Spalter der Vogelkirschen" "Cherry Splitter" "Fendeuse de Merisier" 675 "Walnussknacker" "Walnut Cutter" "Trancheuse de Noyer" 676 "Ahornesser" "Maple Tree Eater" "Mangeuse d'Erable" 677 "Piratenumhang" "Pirate Cloak" "Cape du Pirate" 678 "Elfenbeinfarbige Schriftrolle" "Ivory Parchment" "Parchemin d'Ivoire" 679 "Weiße Schriftrolle" "White Parchment" "Parchemin Blanc" 680 "Goldene Schriftrolle" "Golden Parchment" "Parchemin Doré" 683 "Kleine Schriftrolle der Stärke" "Small Strength Scroll" "Petit Parchemin de Force" 684 "Zauberschriftrolle" "Spell Point Scroll" "Parchemin de Sorts" 686 "Kleine Schriftrolle der Intelligenz" "Small Intelligence Scroll" "Petit Parchemin d'Intelligence" 690 "Flachsmehl" "Flax Flour" "Farine de Lin" 692 "Stärkendes Brot" "Solid Bread" "Pain Consistant" 694 "Purpur-Dofus" "Crimson Dofus" "Dofus Pourpre" 695 "Schriftrolle des Holzfällers" "Lumberjack Scroll" "Parchemin de Bûcheron" 696 "Grobianium" "Slob Headgear" "La Coiffe du Ploukosse" 697 "Makroute" "Makroute" "Makroute" 698 "Sprehs schöner Hut" "Sortingat Hogwat" "Choipo Podlard" 699 "Troma" "The Troma" "Le Troma" 700 "Pandawa" "Pandawa" "Pandawa" 701 "Oiram" "The Oiram" "Le Oiram" 702 "Kritter" "Kritter" "Kritter" 703 "Dora" "Dora" "Dora" 704 "Dantgoule" "Eachure Hat" "Dantgoule" 705 "Tromatisierende Maske" "Tromatising Mask" "Masque Tromatisant" 706 "O'Bouls Kristallkugelhut" "Crystaloball" "Crystal O'Boul" 707 "MinotoHorno" "Minot'Horn" "Minotokorno" 708 "Houde" "Pilbocks Hat" "Houde" 709 "Lorko Kasko" "Lorko Kasko" "Lorko Kasko" 710 "Korko Klako" "Korko Klako" "Korko Klako" 711 "Jouiks Krempe" "Jouik Krampe" "Jouik Krampe" 712 "Gulliver" "Gulliver" "Gulliver" 713 "Schriftrolle des Schwertschmiedes" "Sword Smith Scroll" "Parchemin de Forgeur d'épée" 714 "Schriftrolle des Dolchschmiedes" "Dagger Smith Scroll" "Parchemin de Forgeur de dagues" 715 "Schriftrolle des Bogenschnitzers" "Bow Carver Scroll" "Parchemin de Sculpteur d'arcs" 716 "Schriftrolle des Steckenschnitzers" "Staff Carver Scroll" "Parchemin de Sculpteur de bâtons" 717 "Schriftrolle des Stabschnitzers" "Wand Carver Scroll" "Parchemin de Sculpteur de baguettes" 718 "Zauberschriftrolle "Flammiche"" "Spell Scroll: Leek Pie" "Parchemin de Sort Flamiche" 719 "Zauberschriftrolle "Befreiung"" "Spell Scroll: Release" "Parchemin de Sort Libération" 720 "Zauberschriftrolle "Blitzschlag"" "Spell Scroll: Lightning Strike" "Parchemin de Sort Foudroiement" 721 "Zauberschriftrolle "Arachnee beschwören"" "Spell Scroll: Summoning of Arachnee" "Parchemin de Sort Invocation d'Arakne" 724 "Meister des Steckens" "Spell Scroll: Staff Skill" "Sort Maîtrise du Bâton" 725 "Meister des Schwertes" "Spell Scroll: Sword Skill" "Sort Maîtrise de l'Epée" 726 "Meister des Bogens" "Spell Scroll: Bow Skill" "Sort Maîtrise de l'Arc" 727 "Meister des Hammers" "Spell Scroll: Hammer Skill" "Sort Maîtrise du Marteau" 728 "Meister des Stabes" "Spell Scroll: Wand Skill" "Sort Maîtrise de la Baguette" 729 "Meister des Dolches" "Spell Scroll: Dagger Skill" "Sort Maîtrise des Dagues" 730 "Meister der Schaufel" "Spell Scroll: Shovel Skill" "Sort Maîtrise de la Pelle" 731 "Spezialzauberschriftrolle "Bröckll"" "Class Spell Scroll: Brokle" "Parchemin de Sort Spécial Brokle" 732 "Silimelles Ehering" "Silimelle's Wedding Ring" "Alliance de Silimelle" 733 "Stiefel von Ragalde" "Ragalde's Boots" "Bottes de Ragalde" 734 "Sicherheitsgürtel" "Blo'up Belt" "Ceinture de Sécurité" 737 "Smaragd-Dofus" "Emerald Dofus" "Dofus Emeraude" 739 "Türkis-Dofus" "Turquoise Dofus" "Dofus Turquoise" 742 "Gehörnter Stecken" "Horned Staff" "Bâton Cornu" 743 "Goldgelbe Brioche" "Golden Brioche" "Brioche Dorée" 744 "Bowissen-Umhang" "Bowisse's Cloak" "Cape de Bowisse" 745 "Goldbarren" "Gold Ingot" "Lingot d'Or" 746 "Ebonit" "Ebonite" "Ebonite" 747 "Aluminit" "Aluminite" "Aluminite" 748 "Magnesit" "Magnesite" "Magnésite" 749 "Backelitit" "Bakelelite" "Bakélélite" 750 "Kwuarz" "Kouartz" "Kouartz" 752 "Vampirblut" "Vampire Blood" "Sang du Vampire" 754 "Vampirumhang" "Vampire Cloak" "Cape du Vampire" 756 "Enger Lederschlüpfer des Vampirs" "Vampire Leather Briefs" "Slip en Cuir Moulant du Vampire" 757 "Blaubeergelee" "Bluish Jelly" "Gelée Bleutée" 758 "Umhang des Rächers" "Dispenser of Justice Cloak" "Cape du Justicier" 759 "Chogrelotischer Heenchenumhang" "Chogreloting Cheeken Cloak" "Cape du Poolay Chogrelotant" 760 "Curryloses Currybrot" "Curryless Curry Bread" "Pain au curry sans curry" 761 "Maushaare" "Mouse Hairs" "Poils de souris" 764 "Zwergeulenamulett" "Little Owl Amulet" "Amulette du Petit Hibou" 765 "Sense von Farle Ingalsse" "Farle Ingalsse's Scythe" "Faux de Farle Ingalsse" 766 "Elnags Collier" "Koliet Aclou" "Koliet Aclou" 767 "Royal Gantie" "Royal Gantie" "Gantie Royal" 768 "Camasserfüllt" "Camate" "Camaïneux" 769 "Einekeineux" "Einekeineux" "Einekeineux" 770 "Fecaflip" "Fecaflip" "Fecaflip" 771 "Eschenzerbrecher" "Ash Tree Eater" "Mangeuse de Frêne" 772 "Mantel "Undegen"" "Swashbucloak" "Cape Edépée" 773 "Cape "El Lini"" "Ellinie Cloak" "Cape Ellinie" 774 "Cape Ulais" "Cape Ulais" "Cape Ulais" 775 "Mantel e Patie" "Cape Ability" "Cape Abilité" 776 "Cape Selcorp" "Sin Cape" "Cape Sulcorpe" 777 "Hahn Rei'-Umhang" "Salt 'n' Battery Cape" "Cape du Coq Hû" 778 "Moriartantelli" "Mori Arty's Cloak" "Cape de Mori Arty" 779 "Mah'Jik Mahn'Tel" "Maj'Hic Cloak" "Cape Maj'Hic" 781 "Cape von Itou Lascione" "Itou Lascione Cape" "Cape Itou Lascione" 782 "Agrid" "Agride" "Agride" 783 "Holzfälleramulett" "Lumberjack Amulet" "Amulette du Bûcheron" 784 "Stiefel des geprügelten Katers" "Mulish Cat's Boots" "Bottes du Chat Buté" 785 "Festungsring" "Fortifying Ring" "Anneau Fortifiant" 786 "Anhänger der mickrigen Eule" "Puny Owl Pendant" "Pendentif du Hibou Chétif" 787 "Ano Rexik Ring" "Ano Rexik Ring" "Anneau Rexik" 789 "Kobeer-Gürtel" "Koober's Belt" "Ceinture du Kobeer" 790 "Cape der Guten Hoffnung" "Cape of Good Hope" "Cape de Bonne Espérance" 791 "Astaknydis Vivitus" "Treechnidis Vivitus" "Abraknydi Vivitus" 792 "Astaknydensaft" "Treechnid Sap" "Sève d'Abraknyde" 793 "Biokatalysatrank" "Potion of Old Age" "Potion de Vieillesse" 795 "Schriftrolle der Stärke" "Strength Scroll" "Parchemin de Force" 796 "Große Schriftrolle der Stärke" "Great Strength Scroll" "Grand Parchemin de Force" 797 "Mächtige Schriftrolle der Stärke" "Powerful Strength Scroll" "Puissant Parchemin de Force" 798 "Kleine Schriftrolle der Flinkheit" "Small Agility Scroll" "Petit Parchemin d'Agilité" 799 "Schriftrolle der Flinkheit" "Agility Scroll" "Parchemin d'Agilité" 800 "Große Schriftrolle der Flinkheit" "Great Agility Scroll" "Grand Parchemin d'Agilité" 801 "Mächtige Schriftrolle der Flinkheit" "Powerful Agility Scroll" "Puissant Parchemin d'Agilité" 802 "Kleine Schriftrolle der Weisheit" "Small Wisdom Scroll" "Petit Parchemin de Sagesse" 803 "Schriftrolle der Weisheit" "Wisdom Scroll" "Parchemin de Sagesse" 804 "Große Schriftrolle der Weisheit" "Great Wisdom Scroll" "Grand Parchemin de Sagesse" 805 "Mächtige Schriftrolle der Weisheit" "Powerful Wisdom Scroll" "Puissant Parchemin de Sagesse" 806 "Kleine Schriftrolle der Vitalität" "Small Vitality Scroll" "Petit Parchemin de Vitalité" 807 "Schriftrolle der Vitalität" "Vitality Scroll" "Parchemin de Vitalité" 808 "Große Schriftrolle der Vitalität" "Great Vitality Scroll" "Grand Parchemin de Vitalité" 809 "Kleine Schriftrolle des Glücks" "Small Chance Scroll" "Petit Parchemin de Chance" 810 "Mächtige Schriftrolle der Vitalität" "Powerful Vitality Scroll" "Puissant Parchemin de Vitalité" 811 "Schriftrolle des Glücks" "Chance Scroll" "Parchemin de Chance" 812 "Große Schriftrolle des Glücks" "Great Chance Scroll" "Grand Parchemin de Chance" 814 "Mächtige Schriftrolle des Glücks" "Powerful Chance Scroll" "Puissant Parchemin de Chance" 815 "Schriftrolle der Intelligenz" "Intelligence Scroll" "Parchemin d'Intelligence" 816 "Große Schriftrolle der Intelligenz" "Great Intelligence Scroll" "Grand Parchemin d'Intelligence" 817 "Mächtige Schriftrolle der Intelligenz" "Powerful Intelligence Scroll" "Puissant Parchemin d'Intelligence" 818 "Felsenschlüssel von Ded Aléïcar" "Ded Aleicar's Rock Key" "Clé en Roche de Ded Aléïcar" 819 "Heiliges Schwert" "Holy Sword" "Epée Sacrée" 820 "Großes heiliges Schwert" "Great Holy Sword" "Grande Epée Sacrée" 821 "Mächtiges heiliges Schwert" "Powerful Holy Sword" "Puissante Epée Sacrée" 822 "Schwert des Ritters" "Knight Sword" "Epée du Chevalier" 823 "Schwert des starken Ritters" "Great Knight Sword" "Epée du Grand Chevalier" 824 "Schwert des mächtigen Ritters" "Powerful Knight Sword" "Epée du Puissant Chevalier" 825 "Bworkling" "Bwork Blade" "Lame du Bwork" 826 "Groß-Bworkling" "Great Bwork Blade" "Lame du Grand Bwork" 827 "Bworkling der Macht" "Powerful Bwork Blade" "Lame du Puissant Bwork" 828 "Pfeifender Bogen" "Whistling Bow" "Arc Sifflant" 829 "Bogen Ghang" "Com Bow" "Arc Hade" 830 "Intelligenzstäbchen" "Intelligence Wand" "Baguette d'Intelligence" 831 "Großes Intelligenzstäbchen" "Great Intelligence Wand" "Grande Baguette d'Intelligence" 832 "Mächtiges Intelligenzstäbchen" "Powerful Intelligence Wand" "Puissante Baguette d'Intelligence" 833 "Weisheitsstäbchen" "Wisdom Wand" "Baguette de Sagesse" 834 "Großes Weisheitsstäbchen" "Great Wisdom Wand" "Grande Baguette de Sagesse" 835 "Mächtiges Weisheitsstäbchen" "Powerful Wisdom Wand" "Puissante Baguette de Sagesse" 836 "Astakning" "Treering" "Abranneau" 837 "Kluhschuh" "Kluh's Boots" "Bottes de Kluh" 838 "Oni-Blut" "Oni Blood" "Sang d'Oni" 840 "Minotoror-Haare" "Minotoror Hairs" "Poils du Minotoror" 841 "Ring der Genugtuung" "Ring of Satisfaction" "Anneau de Satisfaction" 842 "Goldene Dracheischale" "Golden Dreggon Shell" "Coquille de Dragoeuf Doré" 843 "Schwarze Dracheischale" "Black Dreggon Shell" "Coquille de Dragoeuf Noir" 844 "Ei eines Saphir-Dracheis" "Sapphire Dreggon Egg" "Oeuf de Dragoeuf de Saphir" 845 "Ei eines goldenen Dracheis" "Golden Dreggon Egg" "Oeuf de Dragoeuf Doré" 846 "Ei eines schwarzen Dracheis" "Black Dreggon Egg" "Oeuf de Dragoeuf Noir" 847 "Ei eines weißen Dracheis" "White Dreggon Egg" "Oeuf de Dragoeuf Blanc" 848 "Uralter Drachei-Knochen" "Old Dreggon Bone" "Vieil Os de Dragoeuf" 849 "Stärkitätmich Ring" "Strong Ring" "Anneau Forcesque" 850 "Flinkitäglich Ring" "Nimble Ring" "Anneau Agilesque" 851 "Vitalitätich Ring" "Vital Ring" "Anneau Vitalesque" 852 "Intellimagich Ring" "Small Magic Ring" "Petit Anneau Magique" 853 "Glücksikläglich Ring" "Small Chance Ring" "Petit Anneau du Chanceux" 854 "Zwergbärenamulett" "Little Bear Amulet" "Amulette du Petit Ours" 856 "Fröschli" "Little Frog" "Grenouillette" 859 "Gürtel der Flinkheit" "Agility Belt" "Ceinture d'Agilité" 860 "Gürtel des Glücks" "Chance Belt" "Ceinture de Chance" 861 "Kleine feste Stiefel" "Small Strength Boots" "Petites Bottes de Force" 862 "Intelligente Sandalen" "Intelligence Sandals" "Sandales d'Intelligence" 863 "Flinke Stiefel" "Nimble Boots" "Bottes Agilesques" 864 "Glückliche Stiefel" "Chance Boots" "Bottes de Chance" 867 "Dragolyra" "Dragolyre" "Dragolyre" 878 "Schriftrolle des Bäckers" "Baker Scroll" "Parchemin de Boulanger" 879 "Schriftrolle des Schusters" "Shoemaker Scroll" "Parchemin de Cordonnier" 880 "Königliche Fresssackwolle" "Royal Gobball Wool" "Laine de Bouftou Royal" 881 "Weiße Fresssäckchenwolle" "White Gobbly Wool" "Laine de Boufton Blanc" 882 "Fresssack-Anführer-Wolle" "Gobball War Chief Wool" "Laine du Chef de Guerre Bouftou" 883 "Weißes Fresssäckchen-Leder" "White Gobbly Leather" "Cuir de Boufton Blanc" 884 "Schwarzes Fresssäckchen-Leder" "Black Gobbly Leather" "Cuir de Boufton Noir" 885 "Schwarze Fresssäckchenwolle" "Black Gobbly Wool" "Laine de Boufton Noir" 886 "Königliches Fresssack-Leder" "Royal Gobball Leather" "Cuir de Bouftou Royal" 887 "Fresssack-Anführer-Leder" "Gobball War Chief Leather" "Cuir du Chef de Guerre Bouftou" 888 "Große nachdenkliche Stiefel" "Great Concentration Boots" "Grandes Bottes de Concentration" 889 "Mächtige nachdenkliche Stiefel" "Powerful Concentration Boots" "Puissantes Bottes de Concentration" 890 "Stiefel des Fresssacks" "Gobball Boots" "Bottes du Bouftou" 891 "Stiefel des großen Fresssacks" "Great Gobball Boots" "Bottes du Grand Bouftou" 892 "Stiefel des mächtigen Fresssacks" "Powerful Gobball Boots" "Bottes du Puissant Bouftou" 893 "Kleine Sylvandolche" "Small Sylvan Daggers" "Petites Dagues Sylvestres" 894 "Sylvandolche" "Sylvan Daggers" "Dagues Sylvestres" 895 "Große Sylvandolche" "Great Sylvan Daggers" "Grandes Dagues Sylvestres" 896 "Mächtige Sylvandolche" "Powerful Sylvan Daggers" "Puissantes Dagues Sylvestres" 897 "Scharfe Minidolche" "Small Dagguise" "Petites Dagues Eguisées" 898 "Scharfe Dolche" "Dagguise" "Dagues Eguisées" 899 "Sehr scharfe Dolche" "Great Dagguise" "Grandes Dagues Eguisées" 900 "Äußerst scharfe Dolche" "Powerful Dagguise" "Puissantes Dagues Eguisées" 901 "Ferkelchen-Leder" "Piglet Leather" "Cuir du Cochon de Lait" 902 "Kleine Stiefel von R.Klimm" "Klime's Small Boots" "Petites Bottes de Klime" 903 "Stiefel von R.Klimm" "Klime's Boots" "Bottes de Klime" 904 "Große Stiefel von R.Klimm" "Klime's Great Boots" "Grandes Bottes de Klime" 905 "Übermächtige Stiefel von R.Klimm" "Klime's Ultra-Powerful Boots" "Surpuissantes Bottes de Klime" 906 "Kleine Stiefel der Verfolgung" "Small Chase Boots" "Petites Bottes de Poursuite" 907 "Stiefel der Verfolgung" "Chase Boots" "Bottes de Poursuite" 908 "Große Stiefel der Verfolgung" "Great Chase Boots" "Grandes Bottes de Poursuite" 909 "Mächtige Stiefel der Verfolgung" "Powerful Chase Boots" "Puissantes Bottes de Poursuite" 910 "Hogmeiser-Stiefel" "Hogmeiser's Boots" "Bottes d'Hogmeiser" 911 "Abgenutzte Hogmeiser-Stiefel" "Hogmeiser's Worn Boots" "Bottes Usées d'Hogmeiser" 912 "Goldene Hogmeiser-Stiefel" "Hogmeiser's Golden Boots" "Bottes Dorées d'Hogmeiser" 916 "Halskette von Silikat" "Silicate Amulet" "Amulette de Silicate" 917 "Herbstblatt" "Autumn Leaf" "La Feuille d'Automne" 918 "Ur-Bernstein" "Ancestral Amber" "Ambre Ancestrale" 919 "Ancestraler Ur-Dolch" "Ancestral Daggers" "Dagues Ancestrales" 920 "Urholz" "Ancestral Wood" "Bois Ancestral" 922 "Hammer des Axtschmiedes" "Axe Smith's Hammer" "Marteau de Forgeur de Haches" 923 "Astaknydenabknicker" "Treechnid Splitter" "Fendeuse d'Abraknyde" 924 "Mächtige Stiefel von R.Klimm" "Klime's Powerful Boots" "Puissantes Bottes de Klime" 926 "Verzaubertes Holz" "Bewitched Wood" "Bois Envoûté" 927 "Ur-Astaknydenspalter" "Ancestral Treechnid Splitter" "Fendeuse d'Abraknyde Ancestral" 928 "Ogralimdes Klinge" "Ogralimde's Sword" "Lame d'Ogralimde" 929 "Kristallit" "Kristalite" "Kristalite" 930 "Schatzkarte des Schattenbergmannes" "Dark Miners' Treasure Map" "Carte au trésor des Mineurs Sombres" 931 "Schatzkarte des Schattenbäckers" "Dark Bakers' Treasure Map" "Carte au trésor des Boulangers Sombres" 932 "Klein "Rot-Cape-Schön"" "Small Redness Cloak" "Petite Cape de Rougeur" 933 ""Rot-Cape-Schön"" "Redness Cloak" "Cape de Rougeur" 934 "Groß "Rot-Cape-Schön"" "Great Redness Cloak" "Grande Cape de Rougeur" 935 "Tels kleiner Blaumann" "Small Bluish Cloak" "Petite Cape Bleutée" 936 "Tels Blaumann" "Bluish Cloak" "Cape Bleutée" 937 "Tels großer Blaumann" "Great Bluish Cloak" "Grande Cape Bleutée" 938 "Schatzkarte des Schattenschmiedes" "Dark Smiths' Treasure Map" "Carte au trésor des Forgerons Sombres" 939 "Bwork Schatzkarte" "Bworks' Treasure Map" "Carte au trésor des Bworks" 940 "Poupsi" "Farter" "Louffeur" 941 "Witots Stirnband" "Komintot Headband" "Bandeau Komintot" 942 "Lizzy" "Smoother" "Lisseur" 943 "Kleines Band der Vitalität" "Small Vitality Headband" "Petit Bandeau de Vitalité" 944 "Band der Vitalität" "Vitality Headband" "Bandeau de Vitalité" 945 "Uhms geringer Hang zur Dunkelheit" "Small Dark Cloak" "Petite Cape Sombre" 946 "Uhms Hang zur Dunkelheit" "Dark Cloak" "Cape Sombre" 947 "Uhms starker Hang zur Dunkelheit" "Great Dark Cloak" "Grande Cape Sombre" 948 "Asta-Umhang" "Treecloak" "Abracape" 949 "Großes Band der Vitalität" "Great Vitality Headband" "Grand Bandeau de Vitalité" 951 "Nadel und Faden" "Needles and Thread" "Aiguilles et Fil" 952 "Umhang des tollwütigen WuWulfs" "Mad Boowolf Cloak" "Cape du Mulou Fou" 953 "Umhang des irren Tofu" "Mad Tofu Cloak" "Cape du Tofu Fou" 954 "Samttuchai" "Poak Cloak" "La Samoulaille" 955 "Cape Hillar" "Cape Hillary" "Cape Hilère" 956 "Launenmantel" "Cape Rice" "Cape Rice" 957 "Fresssacktuch" "The Gobb" "La Boufteuse" 958 "Dofustator" "Dofusteuse" "Dofusteuse" 959 "Schatzkarte Nr. 5" "Treasure Map 5" "Carte au trésor 5" 960 "Wabbit-Trank" "Wabbit Potion" "Potion Wabbit" 961 "Wabbit-Schlüssel" "Wabbit Key" "Clé Wabbit" 962 "Wabbit-Schlüssel" "Wabbit Key" "Clé Wabbit" 963 "Wabbit-Schlüssel" "Wabbit Key" "Clé Wabbit" 965 "Dubbelstein" "Dopple Stone" "Pierre de Dopeul" 966 "Handbuch der Schneiderei" "Tailor Manual" "Manuel du Tailleur" 967 "Schillernder Umhang" "Dazzling Cloak" "Cape Fulgurante" 968 "Funkelnder Gürtel" "Dazzling Belt" "Ceinture Fulgurante" 969 "Krone des Wa Wabbits" "Wa Wabbit's Crown" "Couronne du Wa Wabbit" 970 "Wa Wabbit-Stecken" "Wa Wabbit's Staff" "Bâton du Wa Wabbit" 971 "Umhang des Wa Wabbit" "Wa Wabbit's Cloak" "Cape du Wa Wabbit" 972 "Cawwot-Dofus" "Cawwot Dofus" "Dofus Cawotte" 973 "Klauenbein einer Akaknelle" "Arachnid Leg" "Patte d'Araknelle" 974 "Kopf des Bauerns in Not" "Distressed Farmer's Head" "Tête du Paysan en détresse" 975 "Beißzahn des gefangenen Vampirs" "Captive Vampire Fang" "Canine du Vampire Captif" 976 "Küwbiskopf" "Pumpkwin" "Citwouille" 989 "Zitronen-Shigekax" "Lemon Shigekax" "Shigekax Citron" 990 "Erdbeer-Shigekax" "Strawberry Shigekax" "Shigekax Fraise" 991 "Minz-Shigekax" "Mint Shigekax" "Shigekax Menthe" 992 "Kirsch-Shigekax" "Cherry Shigekax" "Shigekax Cerise" 993 "Grüngli" "Greenjely" "Vertgely" 994 "Rotagli" "Redjely" "Rougely" 995 "Blaugli" "Blujely" "Blugely" 996 "Multigli" "Multijely" "Multygely" 997 "Kokokosnuss" "Kokokonut" "Noix de Kokoko" 998 "Niedlicher Schlüpfer des Piratenkapitäns" "Captain Pirate's Cute Shorts" "Caleçon Mignon du Capitaine Pirate" 999 "Ekliges Segeltuch" "Not Tempting Canvas" "Toile peu ragoutante" 1000 "Leeres Fass" "Empty Barrel" "Tonneau vide" 1001 "Brett aus Kokokoholz" "Kokoko Wood Plank" "Planche en bois de Kokoko" 1002 "Kokokostamm" "Kokokonut Palm Trunk" "Tronc de Kokoko" 1003 "Balken aus Kokokoholz" "Kokoko Wood Beam" "Poutre en Bois de Kokoko" 1004 "Unabdingbares Seil" "Essential Rope" "Indispensable Corde" 1005 "Quittung für ein Floß" "Raft Receipt" "Reçu pour le radeau" 1006 "Piratenmütze" "Pirate Hat" "Chapeau Pirate" 1007 "Hakenhand" "Hook" "Crochet" 1008 "Heruntergeklappte Kinnlade" "Falling Jaw" "Mâchoire tombante" 1009 "Piratenschädel" "Pirate Skull" "Crâne de pirate" 1010 "Grüner Schildkrötenpanzer" "Green Shell" "Carapace verte" 1011 "Gelber Schildkrötenpanzer" "Yellow Shell" "Carapace jaune" 1012 "Roter Schildkrötenpanzer" "Red Shell" "Carapace Rouge" 1013 "Blauer Schildkrötenpanzer" "Blue Shell" "Carapace Bleue" 1014 "Grüne Maske" "Green Mask" "Masque Vert" 1015 "Gelbe Maske" "Yellow Mask" "Masque Jaune" 1016 "Rote Maske" "Red Mask" "Masque Rouge" 1017 "Blaue Maske" "Blue Mask" "Masque Bleu" 1018 "Gleister" "Glu" "Kole" 1019 "Fliegerhelm" "Helmet" "Casque" 1020 "Zerbrochener Fliegerhelm" "Broken Helmet" "Casque cassé" 1021 "Hölzerne Flügel" "Wooden Wings" "Ailes en bois" 1022 "Zerschmetterte Flügel" "Broken Wings" "Ailes cassées" 1023 "Buddel voll Rum" "Bottle of Rum" "Bouteille de rhum" 1026 "Kleines Stek-Messer" "Small Stek Knife" "Petit couteau à Stek" 1027 "Stek-Messer" "Stek Knife" "Couteau à Stek" 1028 "Großes Stek-Messer" "Great Stek Knife" "Grand couteau à Stek" 1029 "Breites Stek-Messer" "Powerful Stek Knife" "Large Couteau à Stek" 1030 "Dreißigschwänzige Katzendolche" "Kitten Tails" "Queues de Chatons" 1031 "Grausame Dolche von Elorie Entuwan" "Elorie Entuwan's Cruel Daggers" "Dagues Cruelles d'Elorie Entuwan" 1032 "Unta deMers kleine Klinge" "Small Rowler Blade" "Petite Lame de Fon" 1033 "Unta deMers Klinge" "Rowler Blade" "Lame de Fon" 1034 "Unta deMers große Klinge" "Great Rowler Blade" "Grande Lame de Fon" 1035 "Unta deMers mächtige Klinge" "Powerful Rowler Blade" "Puissante lame de Fon" 1036 "Kleiner hinterhältiger Dolch" "Small Deceitful Dagger" "Petite Dague Fourbesque" 1037 "Hinterhältiger Dolch" "Deceitful Dagger" "Dague Fourbesque" 1038 "Wunderschön hinterhältiger Dolch" "Beautiful Deceitful Dagger" "Superbe Dague Fourbesque" 1039 "Hypnotisierend hinterhältiger Dolch" "Hypnotic Deceitful Dagger" "Hypnotique Dague Fourbesque" 1040 "Blutklingen von Ortimus Contrari" "Ortimus Contrari's Bloody Blades" "Lames Sanglantes D'Ortimus Contrari" 1041 "Geborstenes Schwert des Unglücksritters" "Unlucky Knight's Broken Sword" "Epée Cassée du Chevalier Malchanceux" 1042 "Süße dornengespickte rosa Schaufel" "Small Sleeping Shovel" "Petite Pelle de Bois Dormant" 1043 "Dornengespickte rosa Schaufel" "Sleeping Shovel" "Pelle de Bois Dormant" 1044 "Schöne dornengespickte rosa Schaufel" "Great Sleeping Shovel" "Grande Pelle de Bois Dormant" 1045 "Wunderschöne dornengespickte rosa Schaufel" "Magnificent Sleeping Shovel" "Magnifique Pelle de Bois Dormant" 1046 "Kleine Mischmaschaufel" "Small Mishmashovel" "Petite Pelle Melle" 1047 "Mischmaschaufel" "Mishmashovel" "Pelle Melle" 1048 "Große Mischmaschaufel" "Great Mishmashovel" "Grande Pelle Melle" 1049 "Mächtige Mischmaschaufel" "Powerful Mishmashovel" "Puissante Pelle Melle" 1050 "Kleines Schaufelding "Wookil Ltd."" "Small Woukuis Shovel" "Petite Pelle Woukuis" 1051 "Schaufelding "Wookil Ltd."" "Woukuis Shovel" "Pelle Woukuis" 1052 "Großes Schaufelding "Wookil Ltd."" "Great Woukuis Shovel" "Grande Pelle Woukuis" 1053 "Mächtiges Schaufelding "Wookil Ltd."" "Imposing Woukuis Shovel" "Imposante Pelle Woukuis" 1054 "Kill-Schrills Schaufelkelle" "Cruel Trovel" "Cruelle Pelle-Truelle" 1055 "Kleine Schaufel von Kuhdungluh" "Koutoulou's Small Shovel" "Petite Pelle de Koutoulou" 1056 "Schaufel von Kuhdungluh" "Koutoulou's Shovel" "Pelle de Koutoulou" 1057 "Große Schaufel von Kuhdungluh" "Koutoulou's Great Shovel" "Grande Pelle de Koutoulou" 1058 "Furchterregende Schaufel von Kuhdungluh" "Koutoulou's Frightening Shovel" "Effrayante Pelle de Koutoulou" 1059 "Grabund Schaufel" "Field Shovel" "Pelle des Champs" 1060 "Kleiner Dualstreitkolben" "Dha's Small Mace" "Petite Masse d'Ha" 1061 "Dualstreitkolben" "Dha's Mace" "Masse d'Ha" 1062 "Stabiler Dualstreitkolben" "Dha's Solid Mace" "Solide Masse d'Ha" 1063 "Unzerstörbarer Dualstreitkolben" "Dha's Unbreakable Mace" "Incassable Masse d'Ha" 1064 "Kleiner singurunärer Hammer" "Small R'Unique Hammer" "Petit Marteau R'unique" 1065 "Singurunärer Hammer" "R'Unique Hammer" "Marteau R'unique" 1066 "Großer singurunärer Hammer" "Great R'Unique Hammer" "Grand Marteau R'unique" 1067 "Imposanter singurunärer Hammer" "Imposing R'Unique Hammer" "Imposant Marteau R'unique" 1068 "Atmos kleiner Sphärenzerschlager" "Small Mace Tmosfer" "Petite Masse Tmosfer" 1069 "Atmos Sphärenzerschlager" "Mace Tmosfer" "Masse Tmosfer" 1070 "Atmos großer Sphärenzerschlager" "Long Mace Tmosfer" "Longue Masse Tmosfer" 1071 "Atmos gefürchteter Sphärenzerschlager" "Fearsome Mace Tmosfer" "Redoutable Masse Tmosfer" 1072 "Kleiner Hammer Nüscht" "Small Outar Hammer" "Petit marteau Outar" 1073 "Hammer Nüscht" "Outar Hammer" "Marteau Outar" 1074 "Massiver Hammer Nüscht" "Great Outar Hammer" "Grand Marteau Outar" 1075 "Imposanter Hammer Nüscht" "Imposing Outar Hammer" "Imposant Marteau Outar" 1076 "Leichter Thay-Hammer "Massag Gea"" "Small Aj Taye Mace" "Petite Masse Aj Taye" 1077 "Thay-Hammer "Massag Gea"" "Aj Taye Mace" "Masse Aj Taye" 1078 "Schwerer Thay-Hammer "Massag Gea"" "Great Aj Taye Mace" "Grande Masse Aj Taye" 1079 "Mächtiger Thay-Hammer "Massag Gea"" "Powerful Aj Taye Mace" "Puissante Masse Aj Taye" 1080 "Kleiner Hammer Gudglacht" "Small Pospodrol Hammer" "Petit Marteau Pospodrol" 1081 "Hammer Gudglacht" "Pospodrol Hammer" "Marteau Pospodrol" 1082 "Großer Hammer Gudglacht" "Large Pospodrol Hammer" "Grand Marteau Pospodrol" 1083 "Mächtiger Hammer Gudglacht" "Powerful Pospodrol Hammer" "Puissant marteau Pospodrol" 1084 "Tors Hammer" "Hammer of Wrongs" "Marteau à Torts" 1085 "Falistos Hammer" "Falistos's Maul" "Marteau des Falistos" 1086 "Schwarze Farbe" "Black Paint" "Peinture noire" 1087 "Ring der Geistesstärke" "Mental Ring" "Anneau du Mental" 1088 "Kanniballische Maske" "Kanniball Mask" "Masque Kanniboul" 1089 "Ticket zur Moon-Insel" "Moon Island Ticket" "Ticket île de moon" 1090 "Astrohaube" "Astrowig" "Astrocoiffe" 1091 "Trank des Vergessens: "Kopf oder Zahl"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Heads or Tails'" "Potion d'oubli : Pile ou Face" 1092 "Kleiner Bussardbogen" "Small Buzzard Bow" "Petit Arc Buse" 1093 "Bussardbogen" "Buzzard Bow" "Arc Buse" 1094 "Großer Bussardbogen" "Great Buzzard Bow" "Grand Arc Buse" 1095 "Mächtiger Bussardbogen" "Powerful Buzzard Bow" "Puissant Arc Buse" 1096 "Kleiner Fresssackhornbogen" "Small Gobball Horn Bow" "Petit Arc en Corne de Bouftou" 1097 "Fresssackhornbogen" "Gobball Horn Bow" "Arc en Corne de Bouftou" 1098 "Schwerer Fresssackhornbogen" "Heavy Gobball Horn Bow" "Arc Lourd en Corne de Bouftou" 1099 "Elementaramulett" "Elementary Amulet" "Amulette Élémentaire" 1101 "Kleiner Stab für gewisse Stunden" "Small Hour Wand" "Petite Baguette Heure" 1102 "Stab für gewisse Stunden" "Hour Wand" "Baguette Heure" 1103 "Großer Stab für gewisse Stunden" "Great Hour Wand" "Grande Baguette Heure" 1104 "Furchterregender Stab für gewisse Stunden" "Terrifying Hour Wand" "Terrifiante Baguette Heure" 1105 "Kleiner Kirchenstab" "Small Clergy Wand" "Petite Baguette d'Eglise" 1107 "Kirchenstab" "Clergy Wand" "Baguette d'Eglise" 1108 "Schwerer Kirchenstab" "Heavy Clergy Wand" "Lourde Baguette d'Eglise" 1109 "Kleiner Magischeinstecken" "Small Fake Magic Staff" "Petit bâton de fausse magie" 1110 "Magischeinstecken" "Fake Magic Staff" "Bâton de fausse magie" 1111 "Großer Magischeinstecken" "Great Fake Magic Staff" "Grand bâton de fausse magie" 1112 "Könglicher Fresssackhornbogen" "Royal Gobball Horn Bow" "Arc Royal en Corne de Bouftou" 1113 ""I Kea nit gern"-Bogen, Sonderangebot" "I Kea Bow, Sale Model" "Arc dit Kéha, version soldée" 1114 ""I Kea nit gern"-Bogen, Standardversion" "I Kea Bow, Standard Model" "Arc dit Kéha, version standard" 1115 ""I Kea nit gern"-Bogen, Spezialversion" "I Kea Bow, Special Model" "Arc dit Kéha, version spéciale" 1116 ""I Kea nit gern-Bogen", Neueste Version" "I Kea Bow, New Model" "Arc dit Kéha, nouvelle version" 1117 "Kleine Archeobogie" "Small Eco Bow" "Petit Arc Ecologique" 1118 "Archeobogie" "Eco Bow" "Arc Ecologique" 1119 "Große Archeobogie" "Great Eco Bow" "Grand Arc Ecologique" 1120 "Berühmte Archeobogie" "Renowned Eco Bow" "Célèbre Arc Ecologique" 1121 "Trüber Kristallbogen" "Opaque Crystal Bow" "Arc de Cristal Opaque" 1122 "Kristallbogen" "Crystal Bow" "Arc de Cristal" 1123 "Durchsichtiger Kristallbogen" "Translucent Crystal Bow" "Arc de Cristal Translucide" 1124 "Reinkristallbogen" "Pure Crystal Bow" "Arc de Cristal Pur" 1125 "Kleiner Bogen des Borinkönigs" "Small King of Borins Bow" "Petit Arc du Roi des Borins" 1126 "Bogen des Borinkönigs" "King of Borins Bow" "Arc du Roi des Borins" 1127 "Eleganter Bogen des Borinkönigs" "Stylish King of Borins Bow" "Elégant Arc du Roi des Borins" 1128 "Übermächtiger Bogen des Borinkönigs" "Ultra-powerful King of Borins Bow" "Surpuissant Arc du Roi des Borins" 1129 "Saphir-Dracheischale" "Sapphire Dreggon Shell" "Coquille de Dragoeuf Saphir" 1130 "Trank des Vergessens: "Wahrnehmung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Perception'" "Potion d'oubli : Perception" 1131 "Imposanter Kirchenstab" "Imposing Clergy Wand" "Imposante Baguette d'Eglise" 1132 "Ni'Ninnin Stab" "Ni'Ninnin Wand" "Baguette Ni'Ninnin" 1133 "Kleine Einwegrute" "Small Inacleft Stick" "Petite Baguette à Pans" 1134 "Einwegrute" "Inacleft Stick" "Baguette à Pans" 1135 "Große Einwegrute" "Great Inacleft Stick" "Grande Baguette à Pans" 1136 "Unabdingbare Einwegrute" "Essential Inacleft Stick" "Indispensable Baguette à Pans" 1137 "Unauffälliger Houvrett-Stab" "Houvette's Discreet Wand" "Discrète Baguette d'Houvette" 1138 "Houvrett-Stab" "Houvette's Wand" "Baguette d'Houvette" 1139 "Großer Houvrett-Stab" "Houvette's Great Wand" "Grande Baguette d'Houvette" 1140 "Schockierender Houvrett-Stab" "Houvette's Traumatic Wand" "Traumatisante Baguette d'Houvette" 1141 "Erd-Kwack Feder" "Earth Kwak Feather" "Plume du Kwak de Terre" 1142 "Schnabel des Stein-Kwacks" "Earth Kwak Beak" "Bec du Kwak de Terre" 1143 "Kleiner Stab der Beherrschung" "Small Iron Wand" "Petite Baguette Meneuse" 1144 "Stab der Beherrschung" "Iron Wand" "Baguette Meneuse" 1145 "Großer Stab der Beherrschung" "Great Iron Wand" "Grande Baguette Meneuse" 1146 "Hervorragender Stab der Beherrschung" "Excellent Iron Wand" "Excellente Baguette Meneuse" 1147 "Wahrer Magischeinstecken" "True Fake Magic Staff" "Véritable bâton de fausse magie" 1148 "Kleiner Aknefer Stecken" "Small Dakn Staff" "Petit Bâton Dakn" 1149 "Aknefer Stecken" "Dakn Staff" "Bâton Dakn" 1150 "Dicker Aknefer Stecken" "Big Dakn Staff" "Gros Bâton Dakn" 1151 "Enormer Aknefer Stecken" "Tremendous Dakn Staff" "Enorme bâton Dakn" 1152 "Kleiner kristalliner Kugelstock" "Small Crystal Staff-Ball" "Petit Bâton-Boule de Voyante" 1153 "Kristalliner Kugelstock" "Crystal Staff-Ball" "Bâton-Boule de Voyante" 1154 "Großer kristalliner Kugelstock" "Great Crystal Staff-Ball" "Grand Bâton-Boule de Voyante" 1157 "Allwissender kristalliner Kugelstock" "Omniscient Crystal Staff-Ball" "Omnicient bâton-boule de voyante" 1161 "Gewöhnlicher Königsstecken" "Simple Kings' Staff" "Simple Bâton des Rois" 1162 "Exzellenter Königsstecken" "Excellent Kings' Staff" "Excellent Bâton des Rois" 1163 "Königsstecken" "Kings' Staff" "Bâton des Rois" 1164 "Großer Königsstecken" "Great Kings' Staff" "Grand Bâton des Rois" 1165 "Trank des Vergessens: "Roulette"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Roulette'" "Potion d'oubli : Roulette" 1166 "Trank des Vergessens: "Ecaflips Glück"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Ecaflip's Luck'" "Potion d'oubli : Chance d'Ecaflip" 1167 "Trank des Vergessens: "Bluff"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Bluff'" "Potion d'oubli : Bluff" 1168 "Trank des Vergessens: "Kleeblatt"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Clover'" "Potion d'oubli : Trèfle" 1169 "Trank des Vergessens: "Alles oder Nichts"" "Deleveling Potion: 'All or Nothing'" "Potion d'oubli : Tout ou Rien" 1170 "Trank des Vergessens: "Katzensprung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Feline Leap'" "Potion d'oubli : Bond du Félin" 1171 "Trank des Vergessens: "Topkaj"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Topkaj'" "Potion d'oubli : Topkaj" 1172 "Trank des Vergessens: "Raue Zunge"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Rough Tongue'" "Potion d'oubli : Langue Râpeuse" 1173 "Trank des Vergessens: "Glücksrad"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Wheel of Fortune'" "Potion d'oubli : Roue de la Fortune" 1174 "Trank des Vergessens: "Beschwörungskralle"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Summoning Claw'" "Potion d'oubli : Griffe Invocatrice" 1175 "Trank des Vergessens: "Katzengeist"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Feline Spirit'" "Potion d'oubli : Esprit Félin" 1176 "Trank des Vergessens: "Geruchssinn"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Smell'" "Potion d'oubli : Odorat" 1177 "Trank des Vergessens: "Reflexe"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Reflex'" "Potion d'oubli : Réflexes" 1178 "Trank des Vergessens: "Spielklaue"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Playful Claw'" "Potion d'oubli : Griffe Joueuse" 1179 "Trank des Vergessens: "Klaue von Ceangal"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Claw of Ceangal'" "Potion d'oubli : Griffe de Ceangal" 1180 "Trank des Vergessens: "Rekop"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Rekop'" "Potion d'oubli : Rekop" 1181 "Trank des Vergessens: "Ecaflips Schicksal"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Fate of Ecaflip'" "Potion d'oubli : Destin d'Ecaflip" 1182 "Mini-Heiltrank" "Mini Healing Potion" "Potion de Mini Soin" 1183 "Verbesserter Mini-Heiltrank" "Superior Mini Healing Potion" "Potion de Mini Soin Supérieure" 1184 "Trank des Vergessens: "Flammender Panzer"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Glowing Armour'" "Potion d'oubli : Armure Incandescente" 1185 "Trank des Vergessens: "Blindheit"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Blindness'" "Potion d'oubli : Aveuglement" 1186 "Trank des Vergessens: "Natürlicher Angriff"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Natural Attack'" "Potion d'oubli : Attaque Naturelle" 1187 "Trank des Vergessens: "Zauber zurückwerfen"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Spell Rebound'" "Potion d'oubli : Renvoi de Sort" 1188 "Trank des Vergessens: "Glyphe der Aggression"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Aggressive Glyph'" "Potion d'oubli : Glyphe Aggressif" 1189 "Trank des Vergessens: "Erd-Panzer"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Earth Armour'" "Potion d'oubli : Armure Terrestre" 1190 "Trank des Vergessens: "Nebelhafter Angriff"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Cloudy Attack'" "Potion d'oubli : Attaque Nuageuse" 1191 "Trank des Vergessens: "Wirbelwind-Panzer"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Wind Armour'" "Potion d'oubli : Armure Venteuse" 1192 "Trank des Vergessens: "Immunität"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Immunity'" "Potion d'oubli : Immunité" 1193 "Trank des Vergessens: "Panzer der Fluten"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Aqueous Armour'" "Potion d'oubli : Armure Aqueuse" 1194 "Trank des Vergessens: "Blase"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Bubble'" "Potion d'oubli : Bulle" 1195 "Trank des Vergessens: "Waffenstillstand"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Truce'" "Potion d'oubli : Trêve" 1196 "Trank des Vergessens: "Künste des Steckens"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Art of Staff'" "Potion d'oubli : Science du Bâton" 1197 "Trank des Vergessens: "Gegenangriff"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Backlash'" "Potion d'oubli : Retour du Bâton" 1198 "Trank des Vergessens: "Glyphe der Blindheit"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Glyph of Blindness'" "Potion d'oubli : Glyphe d'Aveuglement" 1199 "Trank des Vergessens: "Teleportation"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Teleportation'" "Potion d'oubli : Téléportation" 1200 "Trank des Vergessens: "Glyphe des Infernos"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Burning Glyph'" "Potion d'oubli : Glyphe Enflammé" 1201 "Trank des Vergessens: "Feca-Schutzschild"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Feca Shield'" "Potion d'oubli : Bouclier Féca" 1202 "Trank des Vergessens: "Glyphe der Lähmung"" "Deleveling Potion: ' Paralysing Glyph'" "Potion d'oubli : Glyphe d'immobilisation" 1203 "Trank des Vergessens: "Glyphe der Stille"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Glyph of Silence'" "Potion d'oubli : Glyphe de Silence" 1204 "Trank des Vergessens: "Druck"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Pressure'" "Potion d'oubli : Pression" 1205 "Trank des Vergessens: "Sprung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Jump'" "Potion d'oubli : Bond" 1206 "Trank des Vergessens: "Einschüchterung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Intimidation'" "Potion d'oubli : Intimidation" 1207 "Trank des Vergessens: "Zwang"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Compulsion'" "Potion d'oubli : Compulsion" 1208 "Trank des Vergessens: "Göttliches Schwert"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Divine Sword'" "Potion d'oubli : Epée Divine" 1209 "Trank des Vergessens: "Schicksalsschwert"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Sword of Fate'" "Potion d'oubli : Epée du Destin" 1210 "Trank des Vergessens: "Leitfaden der Tapferkeit"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Bravery Guide'" "Potion d'oubli : Guide de Bravoure" 1211 "Trank des Vergessens: "Verstärkung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Increase'" "Potion d'oubli : Amplification" 1212 "Trank des Vergessens: "Zerstörerisches Schwert"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Destructive Sword'" "Potion d'oubli : Epée Destructrice" 1213 "Trank des Vergessens: "Schneiden"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Cut'" "Potion d'oubli : Couper" 1214 "Trank des Vergessens: "Hauch"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Blow'" "Potion d'oubli : Souffle" 1215 "Trank des Vergessens: "Vitalität"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Vitality'" "Potion d'oubli : Vitalité" 1216 "Trank des Vergessens: "Schwert der Verurteilung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Sword of Judgement'" "Potion d'oubli : Epée du Jugement" 1217 "Trank des Vergessens: "Macht"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Power'" "Potion d'oubli : Puissance" 1218 "Trank des Vergessens: "Gemetzel"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Mutilation'" "Potion d'oubli : Mutilation" 1219 "Trank des Vergessens: "Sturm der Macht"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Strengthstorm'" "Potion d'oubli : Tempête de Puissance" 1220 "Trank des Vergessens: "Himmlisches Schwert"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Celestial Sword'" "Potion d'oubli : Epée Céleste" 1221 "Trank des Vergessens: "Konzentration"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Concentration'" "Potion d'oubli : Concentration" 1222 "Trank des Vergessens: "Iops Schwert"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Sword of Iop'" "Potion d'oubli : Epée de Iop" 1223 "Trank des Vergessens: "Iops Wut"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Iop's Wrath'" "Potion d'oubli : Colère de Iop" 1224 "Trank des Vergessens: "Glück"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Chance'" "Potion d'oubli : Chance" 1225 "Trank des Vergessens: "Schaufelwurf"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Shovel Throwing'" "Potion d'oubli : Lancer de Pelle" 1226 "Trank des Vergessens: "Rückruf"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Unsummoning'" "Potion d'oubli : Désinvocation" 1227 "Trank des Vergessens: "Schlüssel der Kürzungen"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Reducing Key'" "Potion d'oubli : Clé réductrice" 1228 "Trank des Vergessens: "Lebender Rucksack"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Living Bag'" "Potion d'oubli : Sac Animé" 1229 "Trank des Vergessens: "Pandoras Box"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Pandora's Box'" "Potion d'oubli : Boite de Pandore" 1230 "Trank des Vergessens: "Aufhäufen"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Mound'" "Potion d'oubli : Remblai" 1231 "Trank des Vergessens: "Phantomschaufel"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Ghostly Shovel'" "Potion d'oubli : Pelle Fantomatique" 1232 "Trank des Vergessens: "Kraft des Alters"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Prime of Life'" "Potion d'oubli : Force de l'âge" 1233 "Trank des Vergessens: "Münzenwurf"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Coins Throwing'" "Potion d'oubli : Lancer de Pièces" 1234 "Trank des Vergessens: "Lebende Schaufel"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Living Shovel'" "Potion d'oubli : Pelle Animée" 1235 "Trank des Vergessens: "Gier"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Greed'" "Potion d'oubli : Cupidité" 1236 "Trank des Vergessens: "Herumwirbelnde Schaufel"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Shovel Kiss'" "Potion d'oubli : Roulage de Pelle" 1237 "Trank des Vergessens: "Ungeschicklichkeit"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Clumsiness'" "Potion d'oubli : Maladresse" 1238 "Trank des Vergessens: "Massenungeschicklichkeit"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Mass Clumsiness'" "Potion d'oubli : Maladresse de Masse" 1239 "Trank des Vergessens: "Beschleunigung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Acceleration'" "Potion d'oubli : Accélération" 1240 "Trank des Vergessens: "Schaufel der Verurteilung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Shovel of Judgement'" "Potion d'oubli : Pelle du Jugement" 1241 "Trank des Vergessens: "Mörderschaufel"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Slaughtering Shovel'" "Potion d'oubli : Pelle Massacrante" 1242 "Trank des Vergessens: "Bestechung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Bribery'" "Potion d'oubli : Corruption" 1243 "Trank des Vergessens: "Belebte Truhe"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Living Chest'" "Potion d'oubli : Coffre animé" 1244 "Trank des Vergessens: "Geisterklaue"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Ghostly Claw'" "Potion d'oubli : Griffe Spectrale" 1245 "Trank des Vergessens: "Bärenschrei"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Bear Cry'" "Potion d'oubli : Cri de l'Ours" 1246 "Trank des Vergessens: "Tofu beschwören"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Summoning of Tofu'" "Potion d'oubli : Invocation de Tofu" 1247 "Trank des Vergessens: "Rabe"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Crow'" "Potion d'oubli : Corbeau" 1248 "Trank des Vergessens: "Katzenhafte Bewegung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Feline Movement'" "Potion d'oubli : Déplacement Félin" 1249 "Trank des Vergessens: "Fresssack beschwören"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Summoning of Gobball'" "Potion d'oubli : Invocation de Bouftou" 1250 "Trank des Vergessens: "Kröte"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Toad'" "Potion d'oubli : Crapaud" 1251 "Trank des Vergessens: "Prespik beschwören"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Summoning of Prespic'" "Potion d'oubli : Invocation de Prespic" 1252 "Trank des Vergessens: "Peitsche"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Whip'" "Potion d'oubli : Fouet" 1253 "Trank des Vergessens: "Motivationsspritze"" "Deleveling Potion: 'High-Energy Shot'" "Potion d'oubli : Piqûre Motivante" 1254 "Trank des Vergessens: "Tiersegen"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Animal Blessing'" "Potion d'oubli : Bénédiction Animale" 1255 "Trank des Vergessens: "Zupackende Kralle"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Lashing Claw'" "Potion d'oubli : Griffe Cinglante" 1256 "Trank des Vergessens: "Tierpflege"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Animal Healing'" "Potion d'oubli : Soin Animal" 1257 "Trank des Vergessens: "Keiler beschwören"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Summoning of Boar'" "Potion d'oubli : Invocation de Sanglier" 1258 "Trank des Vergessens: "Krachlerfaust"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Punch of the Crackler'" "Potion d'oubli : Frappe du Craqueleur" 1259 "Trank des Vergessens: "Natürliche Abwehrkräfte"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Natural Defence'" "Potion d'oubli : Résistance Naturelle" 1260 "Trank des Vergessens: "Fangzähne des Wu-Wulfs"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Fangs of Boowolf'" "Potion d'oubli : Crocs du Mulou" 1261 "Trank des Vergessens: "Bwork Magus beschwören"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Summoning of Magus Bwork'" "Potion d'oubli : Invocation de Bwork Mage" 1262 "Trank des Vergessens: "Krachler beschwören"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Summoning of Crackler'" "Potion d'oubli : Invocation de Craqueleur" 1263 "Trank des Vergessens: "Roten Drachennestling beschwören"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Summoning of Red Wyrmling'" "Potion d'oubli : Invocation de Dragonnet Rouge" 1264 "Trank des Vergessens: "Heimtücke"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Deviousness'" "Potion d'oubli : Sournoiserie" 1265 "Trank des Vergessens: "Verbesserte Sicht"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Location'" "Potion d'oubli : Repérage" 1266 "Trank des Vergessens: "Tückische Falle"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Tricky Trap'" "Potion d'oubli : Piège Sournois" 1267 "Trank des Vergessens: "Scheinangriff"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Deceitful Attack'" "Potion d'oubli : Poison Insidieux" 1268 "Trank des Vergessens: "Verirrung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Mistake'" "Potion d'oubli : Fourvoiement" 1269 "Trank des Vergessens: "Tückischer Angriff"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Tricky Blow'" "Potion d'oubli : Coup Sournois" 1270 "Trank des Vergessens: "Double"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Double'" "Potion d'oubli : Double" 1271 "Trank des Vergessens: "Unsichtbarkeit"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Invisibility'" "Potion d'oubli : Invisibilité" 1272 "Trank des Vergessens: "Massenfalle"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Mass Trap'" "Potion d'oubli : Piège de Masse" 1273 "Trank des Vergessens: "Unsichtbarkeit verleihen"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Invisibility of Others'" "Potion d'oubli : Invisibilité d'autrui" 1274 "Trank des Vergessens: "Giftfalle"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Poisoned Trap'" "Potion d'oubli : Piège Empoisonné" 1275 "Trank des Vergessens: "Chakra konzentrieren"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Chakra Concentration'" "Potion d'oubli : Concentration de Chakra" 1276 "Trank des Vergessens: "Lähmfalle"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Paralysing Trap'" "Potion d'oubli : Piège d'Immobilisation" 1277 "Trank des Vergessens: "Stille Falle"" "Deleveling Potion: Trap of Silence" "Potion d'oubli : Piège de Silence" 1278 "Trank des Vergessens: "Rückruffalle"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Unsummoning Trap'" "Potion d'oubli : Piège Répulsif" 1279 "Trank des Vergessens: "Angst"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Fear'" "Potion d'oubli : Peur" 1280 "Trank des Vergessens: "Betrug"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Con'" "Potion d'oubli : Arnaque" 1281 "Trank des Vergessens: "Chakra Impuls"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Chakra Impulse'" "Potion d'oubli : Pulsion de Chakra" 1282 "Trank des Vergessens: "Tödlicher Angriff"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Lethal Attack'" "Potion d'oubli : Attaque Mortelle" 1283 "Trank des Vergessens: "Todesfalle"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Lethal Trap'" "Potion d'oubli : Piège Mortel" 1284 "Trank des Vergessens: "Beben"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Earthquake'" "Potion d'oubli : Tremblement" 1285 "Trank des Vergessens: "Wahnsinnspüppchen"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Madoll'" "Potion d'oubli : La Folle" 1286 "Trank des Vergessens: "Ranken"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Bramble'" "Potion d'oubli : Ronce" 1287 "Trank des Vergessens: "Lähmgift"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Paralysing Poison'" "Potion d'oubli : Poison Paralysant" 1288 "Trank des Vergessens: "Träne"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Tear'" "Potion d'oubli : Larme" 1289 "Trank des Vergessens: "Blockpüppchen"" "Deleveling Potion: 'The Block'" "Potion d'oubli : La Bloqueuse" 1290 "Trank des Vergessens: "Besänftigende Ranken"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Soothing Bramble'" "Potion d'oubli : Ronce Apaisante" 1291 "Trank des Vergessens: "Macht der Waldgeister"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Sylvan Power'" "Potion d'oubli : Puissance Sylvestre" 1292 "Trank des Vergessens: "Opferpüppchen"" "Deleveling Potion: 'The Sacrificial Doll'" "Potion d'oubli : La Sacrifiée" 1293 "Trank des Vergessens: "Puppenhaftes Opfer"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Dolly Sacrifice'" "Potion d'oubli : Sacrifice Poupesque" 1294 "Trank des Vergessens: "Puppenkenntnis"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Knowlegde of Dolls'" "Potion d'oubli : Connaissance des poupées" 1295 "Trank des Vergessens: "Rankengewirr"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Manifold Brambles'" "Potion d'oubli : Ronces multiples" 1296 "Trank des Vergessens: "Baum"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Tree'" "Potion d'oubli : Arbre" 1297 "Trank des Vergessens: "Giftiger Windstrom"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Poisoned Wind'" "Potion d'oubli : Vent Empoisonné" 1298 "Trank des Vergessens: "Aufblaspüppchen"" "Deleveling Potion: 'The Inflatable'" "Potion d'oubli : La Gonflable" 1299 "Trank des Vergessens: "Aggressive Ranken"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Aggressive Brambles'" "Potion d'oubli : Ronces Agressives" 1300 "Trank des Vergessens: "Wuchernde Gräser"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Wild Grasses'" "Potion d'oubli : Herbe Folle" 1301 "Trank des Vergessens: "Buschfeuer"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Bush Fire'" "Potion d'oubli : Feu de Brousse" 1302 "Trank des Vergessens: "Bodenlose Rankenheit"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Insolent Bramble'" "Potion d'oubli : Ronce Insolente" 1303 "Trank des Vergessens: "Superpüppchen"" "Deleveling Potion: 'The Ultra-Powerful'" "Potion d'oubli : La Surpuissante" 1304 "Trank des Vergessens: "Magischer Pfeil"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Magic Arrow'" "Potion d'oubli : Flèche Magique" 1305 "Trank des Vergessens: "Zielschuss"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Critical Shooting'" "Potion d'oubli : Tir Critique" 1306 "Trank des Vergessens: "Eispfeil"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Frozen Arrow'" "Potion d'oubli : Flèche Glacée" 1307 "Trank des Vergessens: "Zielsuchender Pfeil"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Poisoned Arrow'" "Potion d'oubli : Flèche Empoisonnée" 1308 "Trank des Vergessens: "Flammenpfeil"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Burning Arrow'" "Potion d'oubli : Flèche Enflammée" 1309 "Trank des Vergessens: "Weitschuss"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Distant Shooting'" "Potion d'oubli : Tir Eloigné" 1310 "Trank des Vergessens: "Sühnepfeil"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Atonement Arrow'" "Potion d'oubli : Flèche d'Expiation" 1311 "Trank des Vergessens: "Maulwurfssicht"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Bat's Eye'" "Potion d'oubli : Oeil de Taupe" 1312 "Trank des Vergessens: "Rückstoßpfeil"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Retreat Arrow'" "Potion d'oubli : Flèche de Recul" 1313 "Trank des Vergessens: "Lähmpfeil"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Paralysing Arrow'" "Potion d'oubli : Flèche d'Immobilisation" 1314 "Trank des Vergessens: "Strafender Pfeil"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Punitive Arrow'" "Potion d'oubli : Flèche Punitive" 1315 "Trank des Vergessens: "Powerschuss"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Powerful Shooting'" "Potion d'oubli : Tir Puissant" 1316 "Trank des Vergessens: "Plagender Pfeil"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Plaguing Arrow'" "Potion d'oubli : Flèche Harcelante" 1317 "Trank des Vergessens: "Peitschender Pfeil"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Lashing Arrow'" "Potion d'oubli : Flèche Cinglante" 1318 "Trank des Vergessens: "Adlerauge"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Tormenting Arrow'" "Potion d'oubli : Flèche Persécutrice" 1319 "Trank des Vergessens: "Zerstörender Pfeil"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Destructive Arrow'" "Potion d'oubli : Flèche Destructrice" 1320 "Trank des Vergessens: "Absorbierender Pfeil"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Absorptive Arrow'" "Potion d'oubli : Flèche Absorbante" 1321 "Trank des Vergessens: "Verlangsamungspfeil"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Slow Down Arrow'" "Potion d'oubli : Flèche Ralentissante" 1322 "Trank des Vergessens: "Explosionspfeil"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Explosive Arrow'" "Potion d'oubli : Flèche Explosive" 1323 "Trank des Vergessens: "Meister des Bogens"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Bow Skill'" "Potion d'oubli : Maîtrise de l'Arc" 1324 "Katzenkraut" "Catmint" "Herbe à chat" 1325 "Nussschale" "Walnut Shell" "Coque de Noix" 1326 "Blutiger Feuerstein" "Bloody Flint" "Silex Sanglant" 1327 "Geschnitzter Knochen" "Carved Bone" "Os taillé" 1328 "Mysteriöser Kama" "Enigmatic Kama" "Kama énigmatique" 1329 "Elastisches Holz" "Flexible Wood" "Bois élastique" 1330 "Das Amulett Itby" "Amulet Itbe" "Amulette Itby" 1331 "Medaille Oly" "Oly Medal" "Médaille Oly" 1332 "Altes 4-blättriges Kleeblatt" "Old Four-Leaf Clover" "Vieux Trèfle à 4 feuilles" 1333 "Elementartrank: Fünkchen" "Spark Potion" "Potion d'Etincelle" 1334 "Tabaksbeutel voller Schwefel" "Sulphur Pouch" "Blague de Soufre" 1335 "Elementartrank: Nieselregen" "Drizzle Potion" "Potion de Crachin" 1336 "Brennnesseln" "Nettles" "Orties" 1337 "Elementartrank: Windhauch" "Draught Potion" "Potion de Courant d'Air" 1338 "Elementartrank: Erschütterung" "Tremor Potion" "Potion de Secousse" 1339 "Glockenblume" "Bluebells" "Clochettes" 1340 "Elementartrank: Steinschlag" "Landslide Potion" "Potion d'Eboulement" 1341 "Elementartrank: Wolkenbruch" "Shower Potion" "Potion d'Averse" 1342 "Elementartrank: Windbö" "Gust Potion" "Potion de Rafale" 1343 "Elementartrank: Flammenlohe" "Blaze Potion" "Potion de Flambée" 1344 "Eisenkraut" "Vervain" "Verveine" 1345 "Elementartrank: Flächenbrand" "Fire Potion" "Potion d'Incendie" 1346 "Elementartrank: Tsunami" "Tsunami Potion" "Potion de Tsunami" 1347 "Elementartrank: Hurrikan" "Hurricane Potion" "Potion d'Ouragan" 1348 "Elementartrank: Erdbeben" "Earthquake Potion" "Potion de Séisme" 1350 "Alkobog-Lich" "Strong Bow" "Arc Holic" 1351 "Bogen des Bösen Klicks" "Ykulf Bow" "Arc du Xueluom" 1352 "Boos Bogen" "Mushd Bow" "Arc de Boo" 1353 "PolyPfeil-Bogen" "Sawn-Off Pulley Bow" "Arc à Poulie Sciée" 1354 "Hicks Bogen" "Hickory Tree" "L'Arc à Hick" 1355 "Hidsad-Bogen" "Hidsad Bow" "Arc Hidsad" 1356 "1/2-Stäbchenbaguette" "Half Loaf" "Demi-Baguette" 1357 "Stolche" "Wangs" "Daguette" 1359 "Ast "Geh Auf'm Weg"" "Wily Wand" "Le Tison Fûté" 1360 "Hyldegarde" "The Hyldegarde" "L'Hyldegarde" 1361 "Stab der Sylvan" "Sylvian Wand" "Baguette Sylvien" 1362 "Vampirpflock" "Vampiric Stake" "Pieu Vampirique" 1363 "Opiskrkrücks Stock" "Tont'Ata Staff" "Bâton Tont'Ata" 1364 "VergissmeinStocknicht" "Forgetfulness Staff" "Bâton d'Oubli" 1365 "Woods Stock" "Flatu Lance" "La Canne Hête" 1366 "Hirtenstock für Fresssäcke" "Gobbherd Staff" "Bâton de Bouftier" 1367 "Dinas Mythosstock" "Staff of Dina Mite" "Bâton de Dina, dit 'le Mythe'" 1368 "112xSpritzstock" "110' Spear" "La Lance à un "110"" 1369 "Uneros Tischmesser" "Table Knives" "Les Lames en Table" 1370 "Ergot Mina" "Ergot Mina" "L'Ergot Mina" 1371 "Öhls Messer" "Eulasse Daggers" "Dagues Eulasse" 1372 "Dolche von Abdul Abhau" "Otof'Mai'We Daggers" "Dagues Aj'Deh'Là" 1373 "Höllisches Rasiermesser" "The Infernal Razor" "Le Rasoir Infernal" 1374 "Tints Killerdolch" "Tylo Daggers" "Dagues Tylo" 1375 "Bodi Beilders Axt" "Terophyle Axe" "Hache Térophyle" 1376 "Axt Oni" "Huvant Axe" "Hache Heuvante" 1377 "Schraxtfur" "Samuel J. Axe" "Hache Huré" 1378 "Ramms Steinaxt" "Jon Lemon" "Francisque à Brêles" 1379 "Skrunchhhhhhh" "The Bhharnsheee Hammer" "Le Scrounnchhh" 1380 "Trank des Vergessens: "Wort der Heilung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Curative Word'" "Potion d'oubli : Mot Curatif" 1381 "Trank des Vergessens: "Verletzendes Wort"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Wounding Word'" "Potion d'oubli : Mot Blessant" 1382 "Trank des Vergessens: "Entziehendes Wort"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Draining Word'" "Potion d'oubli : Mot Drainant" 1383 "Schildzu Krötzschlag" "Tortoi Hammer" "Marteau Re'Thu" 1384 "Trank des Vergessens: "Pflegendes Wort"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Healing Word'" "Potion d'oubli : Mot Soignant" 1385 "Trank des Vergessens: "Verbotenes Wort"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Forbidden Word'" "Potion d'oubli : Mot Interdit" 1386 "Trank des Vergessens: "Stimulierendes Wort"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Stimulating Word'" "Potion d'oubli : Mot Stimulant" 1387 "Trank des Vergessens: "Verhütendes Wort"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Preventing Word'" "Potion d'oubli : Mot de Prévention" 1388 "Trank des Vergessens: "Wort der Furcht"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Frightening Word'" "Potion d'oubli : Mot de Frayeur" 1389 "Trank des Vergessens: "Wort der Stärkung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Revitalising Word'" "Potion d'oubli : Mot Revitalisant" 1390 "Trank des Vergessens: "Wort der Regeneration"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Word of Regeneration'" "Potion d'oubli : Mot de Regénération" 1391 "Trank des Vergessens: "Stacheliges Wort"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Word of Thorn'" "Potion d'oubli : Mot d'Epine" 1392 "Trank des Vergessens: "Wort der Verjüngung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Word of Youth'" "Potion d'oubli : Mot de Jouvence" 1393 "Hammetronom" "The Metronome" "Le Matronome" 1394 "Trank des Vergessens: "Vampirhaftes Wort"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Vampiric Word'" "Potion d'oubli : Mot Vampirique" 1395 "Trank des Vergessens: "Wort des Opferns"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Word of Sacrifice'" "Potion d'oubli : Mot de Sacrifice" 1396 "Trank des Vergessens: "Wort der Freundschaft"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Word of Friendship'" "Potion d'oubli : Mot d'Amitié" 1397 "Trank des Vergessens: "Wort des Abhebens"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Paralysing Word'" "Potion d'oubli : Mot d'Immobilisation" 1398 "Trank des Vergessens: "Wort des Abhebens"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Lifting Word'" "Potion d'oubli : Mot d'Envol" 1399 "Elnags Schlägel" "Aclou Mallet" "Maillet Aclou" 1400 "Trank des Vergessens: "Wort der Stille"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Word of Silence'" "Potion d'oubli : Mot de Silence" 1401 "Trank des Vergessens: "Wort der Nächstenliebe"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Word of Altruism'" "Potion d'oubli : Mot d'Altruisme" 1402 "Trank des Vergessens: "Wort der Genesung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Word of Recovery'" "Potion d'oubli : Mot de Reconstitution" 1403 "Ottos Witzhammer" "Ha Hammer" "Marteau Tau" 1404 "Tonhammeri Minotororo" "Toh'Lo Hammer" "Marteau Toh'Lo" 1405 "Feenwasser" "Fairy Water" "Potion Eau de fée" 1406 "Einohrblut" "Unikron Blood" "Sang de Likrone" 1407 "Trank des Vergessens: "Verlangsamen"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Slow Down'" "Potion d'oubli : Ralentissement" 1408 "Trank des Vergessens: "Konter"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Counter'" "Potion d'oubli : Contre" 1409 "Trank des Vergessens: "Zeiger"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Hand'" "Potion d'oubli : Aiguille" 1410 "Trank des Vergessens: "Einfrieren"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Frostbite'" "Potion d'oubli : Gelure" 1411 "Trank des Vergessens: "Verschwommenheit"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Haziness'" "Potion d'oubli : Flou" 1412 "Trank des Vergessens: "Dunkelstrahl"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Dark Ray'" "Potion d'oubli : Rayon Obscur" 1413 "Trank des Vergessens: "Teleportation"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Teleportation'" "Potion d'oubli : Téléportation" 1414 "Trank des Vergessens: "Verwelken"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Shriveling'" "Potion d'oubli : Flétrissement" 1415 "Trank des Vergessens: "Sanduhr von Xélor"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Sandglass of Xelor'" "Potion d'oubli : Sablier de Xélor" 1416 "Trank des Vergessens: "Zeitstaub"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Temporal Dust'" "Potion d'oubli : Poussière Temporelle" 1417 "Trank des Vergessens: "Zielsuch-Zeiger"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Homing Hand'" "Potion d'oubli : Aiguille chercheuse" 1418 "Trank des Vergessens: "Zeitdieb"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Time Theft'" "Potion d'oubli : Vol du Temps" 1419 "Trank des Vergessens: "Hingabe"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Devotion'" "Potion d'oubli : Dévouement" 1420 "Trank des Vergessens: "Flucht"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Flight'" "Potion d'oubli : Fuite" 1421 "Trank des Vergessens: "Motivationsmangel"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Loss of Motivation'" "Potion d'oubli : Démotivation" 1422 "Trank des Vergessens: "Blendender Schutzschild"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Blinding Protection'" "Potion d'oubli : Protection Aveuglante" 1423 "Trank des Vergessens: "Mumifizierung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Mummification'" "Potion d'oubli : Momification" 1424 "Trank des Vergessens: "Faust von Xélor"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Punch of Xelor'" "Potion d'oubli : Frappe de Xélor" 1425 "Trank des Vergessens: "Zifferblatt von Xélor"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Xelor's Dial'" "Potion d'oubli : Cadran de Xélor" 1426 "Kuch Henwegs Schaufel" "Layte's Slicer" "Pelle à Thart'" 1427 "Zebubs Schaufel" "Zebuth Shovel" "Pelle Zébuth" 1428 "Immergrün" "Everlasting Flower" "Immortelle" 1429 "Deils feine Schippe" "Small Mechba Shovel" "Petite Pelle Mechba" 1430 "Deils Schippe" "Mechba Shovel" "Pelle Mechba" 1431 "Deils schöne Schippe" "Great Mechba Shovel" "Grande Pelle Mechba" 1432 "Fels Gartenschau" "Houze Shovel" "Pelle Houze" 1433 "Hins RichterSchaufel" "Security Shovel" "Pelle Sécutrice" 1434 "Trank des Vergessens: "Uhrwerk"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Clock'" "Potion d'oubli : Horloge" 1435 "Lockruf der Schwere" "The Fat Shovel" "La Pelle du Large" 1436 "Schippe Hansi" "Ikan Shovel" "Pelle Ikan" 1437 "Trank des Vergessens: "Kräftige Bestrafung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Forced Punishment'" "Potion d'oubli : Châtiment Forcé" 1438 "Glückspickel" "Lucky Pick" "Bonne Pioche" 1439 "Unglückspickel" "Unlucky Pick" "Mauvaise Pioche" 1440 "Trank des Vergessens: "Sacrieurs Fuß"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Sacrier's Foot'" "Potion d'oubli : Pied du Sacrieur" 1441 "Trank des Vergessens: "Gewagte Bestrafung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Bold Punishment'" "Potion d'oubli : Châtiment Osé" 1442 "Trank des Vergessens: "Anziehung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Attraction'" "Potion d'oubli : Attirance" 1443 "Trank des Vergessens: "Leben übertragen"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Life Transfer'" "Potion d'oubli : Transfert de Vie" 1444 "Trank des Vergessens: "Sturmangriff"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Assault'" "Potion d'oubli : Assaut" 1445 "Trank des Vergessens: "Geschickte Bestrafung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Nimble Punishment'" "Potion d'oubli : Châtiment Agile" 1446 "Trank des Vergessens: "Versetzung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Transposition'" "Potion d'oubli : Transposition" 1447 "Trank des Vergessens: "Auflösung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Dissolution'" "Potion d'oubli : Dissolution" 1448 "Trank des Vergessens: "Geistige Bestrafung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Sacred Punishment'" "Potion d'oubli : Châtiment Spirituel" 1449 "Trank des Vergessens: "Opfer"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Sacrifice'" "Potion d'oubli : Sacrifice" 1450 "Trank des Vergessens: "Zünder"" "Deleveling Potion: Detonator" "Potion d'oubli : Détonateur" 1451 "Trank des Vergessens: "Vitale Bestrafung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Wise Punishment'" "Potion d'oubli : Châtiment Vitalesque" 1452 "Trank des Vergessens: "Entrinnen"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Evasion'" "Potion d'oubli : Dérobade" 1453 "Trank des Vergessens: "Kooperieren"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Cooperation'" "Potion d'oubli : Coopération" 1454 "Trank des Vergessens: "Strafe"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Punishment'" "Potion d'oubli : Punition" 1455 "Flügel eines blauen Scarablattes" "Blue Scaraleaf Wing" "Ailes de Scarafeuille bleu" 1456 "Flügel eines weißen Scarablattes" "White Scaraleaf Wing" "Ailes de Scarafeuille blanc" 1457 "Flügel eines roten Scarablattes" "Red Scaraleaf Wing" "Ailes de Scarafeuille rouge" 1458 "Flügel eines grünen Scarablattes" "Green Scaraleaf Wing" "Ailes de Scarafeuille vert" 1459 "Längliches Reagenzglas" "Slender Tube" "Tube longiforme" 1460 "Große Phiole" "Big Phial" "Grande fiole" 1461 "Ätzendes Gift" "Scalding Poison" "Poison cinglant" 1462 "Vampirflüssigkeit" "Vampiric Liquid" "Liquide vampiresque" 1463 "Elementarphiole" "Element Flask" "Fiole à élément" 1464 "Blaue Scarablatt-Antennen" "Blue Scaraleaf Antennae" "Antenne du Scarafeuille bleu" 1465 "Rote Scarablatt-Antennen" "Red Scaraleaf Antennae" "Antenne du Scarafeuille rouge" 1466 "Grüne Scarablatt-Antennen" "Green Scaraleaf Antennae" "Antenne du Scarafeuille vert" 1467 "Weiße Scarablatt-Antennen" "White Scaraleaf Antennae" "Antenne du Scarafeuille blanc" 1468 "Glasbehälter" "Glass Bowl" "Bocal" 1469 "Empfehlungsschreiben" "Recommendation Scroll" "Parchemin de recommandation" 1470 "Empfehlungsschreiben mit Notiz" "Recommendation Scroll" "Parchemin de recommandation" 1471 "Empfehlungsschreiben mit Notiz und Blume" "Recommendation Scroll with a Flower" "Parchemin de recommandation et fleur" 1472 "Antrag für einen Prüfungstermin" "Exam Request Scroll" "Parchemin de demande d'examen" 1473 "Grüne Hände" "Green Fingers" "Mains Vertes" 1474 "Xelor-Amulett" "Xelor Amulet" "Amulette de Xélor" 1475 "Das zöne Zwert von Zulie" "Pretty Blade" "La Zulie Lame" 1476 "Amulett des Krachlers" "Crackler Pendant" "Amulette du Craqueleur" 1477 "Glücksbringer von Mulette" "Lucky Mulette" "Chance à Mulette" 1478 "Harmonie" "Harmony" "Harmonie" 1479 "Hautscheputt" "The Cardboard Twot" "Le Twote en Carton" 1480 "Einvernehmen" "Peace" "Accord" 1481 "Eintracht" "Understanding" "Entente" 1482 "Emblem der Blässe" "Palid Emblem" "Emblème Livide" 1483 "Kabbal" "Kabbala" "Kabale" 1484 "Modifiziertes Amulett Itby" "Modified Amulet Itbe" "Amulette Itby remaniée" 1485 "Reignett" "Pippin" "La Reinette" 1486 "Medaille Holy" "Holy Medal" "Médaille Holy" 1487 "Adelus" "Adelus" "L'Adelus" 1488 "Plimclik" "Plimclik" "Plimclik" 1489 "Die Brosche Hète" "Pin of Mhete" "La Broche Hète" 1490 "Das Gelitzder Gogolkettchen" "Nhanor Kibrill Chain" "La Chaîne Nhanor Kibrill" 1491 "Kette des Lichas" "Liche Chain" "Chaîne de la Liche" 1493 "Sacrieurs Wunde" "Sacrier's Wound" "Blessure du Sacrieur" 1494 "Markiering" "Ringer" "Le Bagueur" 1495 "Ano Dhyn Ring" "Soff Ring" "L'Anneau Dhyn" 1496 "Ecaflips Glück" "Ecaflip's Luck" "Chance d'Ecaflip" 1497 "Xélors Vergangenheit" "Xelor's Past" "Passé de Xélor" 1498 "Enutrofs Erinnering" "Enutrof's Memento" "Souvenir d'Enutrof" 1499 "Das Enutrofion" "The Enutrofion" "L'Enutrofion" 1500 "Der Teppich" "Carpet Cape" "La Mokette" 1501 "Trauring" "Wedding Ring" "Alliance" 1503 "Stab des Irrlichts" "Will-o'-the-Wisp's Wand" "Baguette de Feu Follesque" 1504 "Dolch O'Bert" "Billy-Ray's Daggers" "Dagues O'Bert" 1505 "Flöte" "Flute" "Flûte" 1506 "Seltsames Zeichen" "Strange Symbol" "Symbole de l'étrange" 1507 "Gutschein über 1000 KeK" "1,000 Kek Coupon" "Bon 1000 Kek" 1508 "Gutschein über 2000 KeK" "2,000 Kek Coupon" "Bon 2000 Kek" 1509 "Gutschein über 5000 KeK" "5,000 Kek Coupon" "Bon 5000 Kek" 1510 "Gutschein über 10000 KeK" "10,000 Kek Coupon" "Bon 10000 Kek" 1511 "Neunschwanz" "Nine Tails" "Neuf Queues" 1512 "Die Legenden des Crocoburio" "The Legend of Crocoburio" "La Légende de Crocoburio" 1514 "Trank des Vergessens: "Nachwirkung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Repercussion'" "Potion d'oubli : Contrecoup" 1515 "Feuer-Bwack Ei" "Fire Bwak Egg" "Oeuf de Bwak de feu" 1516 "Erd-Bwack Ei" "Earth Bwak Egg" "Oeuf de Bwak de terre" 1517 "Luft-Bwack Ei" "Wind Bwak Egg" "Oeuf de Bwak d'air" 1518 "Wasser-Bwack Ei" "Water Bwak Egg" "Oeuf de Bwak d'eau" 1519 "Fo Rune" "Fo Rune" "Rune Fo" 1520 "Hammer des Schmiedmagier für Dolche" "Dagger Smithmagus Hammer" "Marteau du Forgemage de Dagues" 1521 "Sa Rune" "Sa Rune" "Rune Sa" 1522 "Ine Rune" "Ine Rune" "Rune Ine" 1523 "Vi Rune" "Vi Rune" "Rune Vi" 1524 "Age Rune" "Age Rune" "Rune Age" 1525 "Cha Rune" "Cha Rune" "Rune Cha" 1526 "Rotes Metaria" "Red Metaria" "Metaria rouge" 1527 "Blaues Metaria" "Blue Metaria" "Metaria bleue" 1528 "Gelbes Metaria" "Yellow Metaria" "Metaria jaune" 1529 "Grünes Metaria" "Green Metaria" "Metaria verte" 1531 "Blaues Triam-Metaria" "Blue Triam Metaria" "Metaria Triame bleue" 1532 "Grünes Triam-Metaria" "Green Triam Metaria" "Metaria Triame verte" 1533 "Rotes Triam-Metaria" "Red Triam Metaria" "Metaria Triame rouge" 1534 "Gelbes Triam-Metaria" "Yellow Triam Metaria" "Metaria Triame jaune" 1535 "Rotes Mana-Metaria" "Red Mage Metaria" "Metaria Mage rouge" 1536 "Blaues Mana-Metaria" "Blue Mage Metaria" "Metaria Mage bleue" 1537 "Grünes Mana-Metaria" "Green Mage Metaria" "Metaria Mage verte" 1538 "Gelbes Mana-Metaria" "Yellow Mage Metaria" "Metaria Mage jaune" 1539 "Hammer des Schmiedmagier für Schwerter" "Sword Forgemage Hammer" "Marteau du Forgemage d'Epées" 1542 "Trank des Vergessens: "Dolchschmied"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Dagger Smith" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Forgeur de Dagues" 1543 "Fragment des Crocobur-Sockels" "Crocobur Pedestal Fragment" "Fragment du socle de La Crocobur" 1545 "Pa Fo Rune" "Pa Fo Rune" "Rune Pa Fo" 1546 "Pa Sa Rune" "Pa Sa Rune" "Rune Pa Sa" 1547 "Pa Ine Rune" "Pa Ine Rune" "Rune Pa Ine" 1548 "Pa Vi Rune" "Pa Vi Rune" "Rune Pa Vi" 1549 "Pa Age Rune" "Pa Age Rune" "Rune Pa Age" 1550 "Pa Cha Rune" "Pa Cha Rune" "Rune Pa Cha" 1551 "Ra Fo Rune" "Ra Fo Rune" "Rune Ra Fo" 1552 "Ra Sa Rune" "Ra Sa Rune" "Rune Ra Sa" 1553 "Ra Ine Rune" "Ra Ine Rune" "Rune Ra Ine" 1554 "Ra Vi Rune" "Ra Vi Rune" "Rune Ra Vi" 1555 "Ra Age Rune" "Ra Age Rune" "Rune Ra Age" 1556 "Ra Cha Rune" "Ra Cha Rune" "Rune Ra Cha" 1557 "Ga Pa-Rune" "Ga Pa Rune" "Rune Ga Pa" 1558 "Ga Pme Rune" "Ga Pme Rune" "Rune Ga Pme" 1559 "Holzring von Weich-Eich" "Soft Treering" "Abranneau Mou" 1560 "Hammer des Schmiedmagiers für Schaufeln" "Shovel Smithmagus Hammer" "Marteau du Forgemage de Pelles" 1561 "Hammer des Schmiedmagiers für Hämmer" "Hammer Smithmagus Hammer" "Marteau du Forgemage de Marteaux" 1562 "Hammer des Schmiedmagiers für Äxte" "Axe Smithmagus's Hammer" "Marteau du Forgemage de Haches" 1563 "Schnitzmesser für magische Bögen" "Magic Bow Slasher" "Tailladeuse d'Arcs Magiques" 1564 "Schnitzmesser für magische Stäbe" "Magic Wand Slasher" "Tailladeuse de Baguettes Magiques" 1565 "Schnitzmesser für magische Stecken" "Magic Staff Slasher" "Tailladeuse de Bâtons Magiques" 1566 "Urkunde von Hel Münster" "Hel Munster's Certificate" "Diplôme d'Hel Munster" 1567 "Der Astaknydenwald" "The Treechnid Forest" "La Forêt des Abraknydes" 1568 "Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Fresssäcke" "Gobball Dungeon Key" "Clef du Donjon des Bouftous" 1569 "Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Schattenschmiede" "Blacksmith Dungeon Key" "Clef du Donjon des Forgerons" 1570 "Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Skelette" "Skeleton Dungeon Key" "Clef du Donjon des Squelettes" 1572 "Magische Objekte erschaffen für Dummies" "Creating Magic Items for Dummies" "La Création d'objets magiques pour les nuls" 1573 "Transportrune" "Transport Rune" "Rune de Transport" 1574 "Yench-Schnitter" "Yench Cutting Sword" "Découpeuse de Yench" 1575 "Gildalogem" "Guildalogem" "Guildalogemme" 1587 "Trank des Vergessens: "Holzfäller"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Lumberjack" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Bûcheron" 1588 "Trank des Vergessens: "Schwertschmied"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Sword Smith" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Forgeur d'Epées" 1589 "Trank des Vergessens: "Bogenschnitzer"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Bow Carver" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Sculpteur d'Arcs" 1590 "Trank des Vergessens: "Hammerschmied"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Hammer Smith" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Forgeur de Marteaux" 1591 "Trank des Vergessens: "Schuster"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Shoemaker" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Cordonnier" 1592 "Trank des Vergessens: "Juwelier"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Jeweller" "potion d'oubli de métier : Bijoutier" 1593 "Trank des Vergessens: "Steckenschnitzer"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Staff Carver" "potion d'oubli de métier : Sculpteur de Bâton" 1594 "Trank des Vergessens: "Stabschnitzer"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Wand Carver" "potion d'oubli de métier : Sculpteur de Baguettes" 1595 "Trank des Vergessens: "Schaufelschmied"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Shovel Smith" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Forgeur de Pelles" 1596 "Trank des Vergessens: "Bergmann"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Miner" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Mineur" 1597 "Trank des Vergessens: "Bäcker"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Baker" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Boulanger" 1598 "Trank des Vergessens: "Alchimist"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Alchemist" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Alchimiste" 1599 "Trank des Vergessens: "Schneider"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Tailor" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Tailleur" 1600 "Trank des Vergessens: "Bauer"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Farmer" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Paysan" 1601 "Trank des Vergessens: "Axtschmied"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Axe Smith" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Forgeur de Haches" 1602 "Schattenholzring" "Dark Treering" "Abranneau Sombre" 1603 "Trank des Vergessens: "Meister des Dolches"" "Weapon Skill Deleveling Potion: Dagger" "Potion d'oubli de Maitrîse : Dagues" 1604 "Trank des Vergessens: "Meister des Schwertes"" "Weapon Skill Deleveling Potion: Sword" "Potion d'oubli de Maitrîse : Epée" 1605 "Trank des Vergessens: "Meister des Bogens"" "Weapon Skill Deleveling Potion: Bow" "Potion d'oubli de Maitrîse : Arc" 1606 "Trank des Vergessens: "Meister des Stabes"" "Weapon Skill Deleveling Potion: Wand" "Potion d'oubli de Maitrîse : Baguette" 1607 "Trank des Vergessens: "Meister des Hammers"" "Weapon Skill Deleveling Potion: Hammer" "Potion d'oubli de Maitrîse : Marteau" 1608 "Trank des Vergessens: "Meister der Schaufel"" "Weapon Skill Deleveling Potion: Shovel" "Potion d'oubli de Maitrîse : Pelles" 1609 "Trank des Vergessens: "Meister des Steckens"" "Weapon Skill Deleveling Potion: Staff" "Potion d'oubli de Maitrîse : Bâton" 1610 "Schattenastaknydenrinde" "Dark Treechnid Bark" "Ecorce d'Abraknyde Sombre" 1611 "Knospe eines Schattenastaknyden" "Dark Treechnid Bud" "Bourgeon d'Abraknyde Sombre" 1612 "Wurzel eines Schattenastaknyden" "Dark Treechnid Root" "Racine d'Abraknyde Sombre" 1613 "Schuppen des Chef Crocodylls" "Chief Crocodyl Scale" "Ecaille de Chef Crocodaille" 1614 "Zähne des Chef Crocodylls" "Chief Crocodyl Teeth" "Dents de Chef Crocodaille" 1619 "Astamu" "The Treemu" "L'Abramu" 1620 "Astabog" "Treebow" "Abrarc" 1621 "Stiefel der Meisterschaft" "Skill Boots" "Bottes de Maîtrise" 1622 "Stiefel der Macht" "Power Boots" "Bottes de Puissance" 1623 "Stiefel der Vorhersehung" "Anticipation Boots" "Bottes d'Anticipation" 1624 "Stiefel des Nexus" "Nexus's Boots" "Bottes de Nexus" 1625 "Die Legende des Schnappers" "The Legend of the Cruncher" "La Légende du Croqueur" 1626 "Lexikon der Alchemie, Anhang A: Berufe" "Encyclopaedia of Alchemy Appendix A: Professions" "Encyclopédie d'Alchimie Annexe A : Métiers" 1628 "Feuer-Artefakt" "Fire Artefact" "Artefact Feu" 1629 "Erd-Artefakt" "Earth Artefact" "Artefact Terre" 1630 "Luft-Artefakt" "Air Artefact" "Artefact Air" 1631 "Wasser-Artefakt" "Water Artefact" "Artefact Eau" 1632 "Licht-Artefakt" "Light Artefact" "Artefact Lumière" 1633 "Lebens-Artefakt" "Life Artefact" "Artefact Vie" 1634 "Metariasphäre" "Metaria Sphere" "Sphère à Metarias" 1635 "Schriftrolle: "Panikwelle"" "Emote Scroll: Wind of Panic" "Parchemin Vent de panique" 1636 "Kleiner Abendstern" "Small Evening Star" "Petite Etoile du Soir" 1637 "Abendstern" "Evening Star" "Etoile du Soir" 1638 "Strahlender Abendstern" "Bright Evening Star" "Brillante Etoile du soir" 1639 "Ewiger Abendstern" "Immortal Evening Star" "Immortelle Etoile du soir" 1640 "Der kleine Cutter" "Small Craft Knife" "Le petit Cutter" 1641 "Der Cutter" "Craft Knife" "Le Cutter" 1642 "Trank des Vergessens: "Schmiedmagier für Dolche"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Dagger Smithmagus" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Forgemage de Dagues" 1643 "Trank des Vergessens: "Schmiedmagier für Äxte"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Axe Smithmagus" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Forgemage de Haches" 1644 "Trank des Vergessens: "Schmiedmagier für Hämmer"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Hammer Smithmagus" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Forgemage de Marteaux" 1645 "Trank des Vergessens: "Schmiedmagier für Schwerter"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Sword Smithmagus" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Forgemage d'Epées" 1646 "Trank des Vergessens: "Schmiedmagier für Schaufeln"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Shovel Smithmagus" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Forgemage de pelles" 1647 "Trank des Vergessens: "Schnitzmagier für Bögen"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Bow Carvemage" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Sculptemage d'Arcs" 1648 "Trank des Vergessens: "Schnitzmagier für Stäbe"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Wand Carvemage" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Sculptemage de Baguettes" 1649 "Trank des Vergessens: "Schnitzmagier für Stecken"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Staff Carvemage" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Sculptemage de Bâtons" 1650 "Der große Cutter" "Great Craft Knife" "Le Grand Cutter" 1651 "Der blutige Cutter" "Bloody Craft Knife" "Le Cutter Sanglant" 1652 "Klaue einer Arachnea Majora" "Major Arachnee Leg" "Patte d'Arakne Majeure" 1653 "Don Rouanns Frömmigkeit" "Don Rouann's Faith" "Foi de Don Rouann" 1654 "Don Rouanns Frömmigkeit" "Don Rouann's Faith" "Foi de Don Rouann" 1655 "Don Rouanns Frömmigkeit" "Don Rouann's Faith" "Foi de Don Rouann" 1656 "Magier-Fécalisator" "Magus Fecalizer" "Fécaliseur du Magicien" 1657 "Krieger-Fécalisator" "Warrior Fecalizer" "Fécaliseur du Guerrier" 1660 "Schattensastaknyden-Bernstein" "Dark Treechnid Amber" "Ambre d'Abraknyde Sombre" 1661 "Moskito-Bernisteinmedaillon" "Moskito Ambamulet" "Ambramulette Moskito" 1662 "Arachneen-Bernisteinmedaillon" "Arachnee Ambamulet" "Ambramulette Arackne" 1663 "Schuppen eines Crocodylls" "Crocodyl Scale" "Ecaille de Crocodaille" 1664 "Crocodyll-Zahn" "Crocodyl Teeth" "Dent de Crocodaille" 1665 "Stiefel des Lehrlings" "Apprenticeship Boots" "Bottes d'Apprentissage" 1666 "Stiefel des Beschwörlehrlings" "Apprentice Summoner Boots" "Bottes de l'Apprenti Invocateur" 1667 "Ruf des Gürthulhu" "Luthuthu Belt" "Ceinture Luthuthu" 1668 "Gürtel des zitternden Dickmanns" "Trembling Dodu Belt" "Ceinture du Dodu Trembleur" 1669 "Aereignisgürtel" "Event Belt" "Ceinture des Vents" 1670 "Angespitzte Wind-Kwack-Feder" "Wind Kwak Pointed Feather" "Plume Pointue de Kwak du Vent" 1671 "Magischer Hafer" "Magic Oats" "Avoine Magique" 1672 "Darits Haare" "Darit Hair" "Poils Darits" 1673 "Magische Arachneenklaue" "Magic Arachnee Leg" "Patte d'Arakne Magique" 1674 "Luitschi-Pilz" "Luigie Mushroom" "Champignon Luidegît" 1675 "Überraschender Knochen des Chafer-Infanteristen" "Chafer Foot Soldier's Surprising Bone" "Os Surprise du Chafer Fantassin" 1676 "Verzauberte Weide" "Bewitched Wicker" "Osier Enchanté" 1677 "Dantgoulischer Trank" "Dantegoulish Potion" "Potion Dantegoulesque" 1678 "Traumatisierte Kokosnuss" "Traumatised Kokokonut" "Noix de Kokoko Traumatisée" 1679 "O'Bouls Kristallstein" "Crystaloball Stone" "Pierre de Crystaloboule" 1680 "Verbranntes Minotoror-Horn" "Burnt Minotoror Horn" "Corne Brûlée du Minotoror" 1681 "Magische grüne Larvenhaut" "Magic Green Larva Skin" "Peau de Larve Verte Magique" 1682 "Rinde von Liroye Merlin" "Liroye Merline's Bark" "Ecorce de Liroye Merline" 1683 "Heller Kartoffelsack" "Bright Sack of Potatoes" "Sac à Patates Clair" 1684 "Dunkler Kartoffelsack" "Dark Sack of Potatoes" "Sac à Patates Sombre" 1685 "Feder des letzten Heenchen" "Last Cheeken Feather" "Plume du Dernier Poolay" 1686 "Magisches rotes Färbemittel" "Magic Redness Dye" "Teinture Magique de Rougeur" 1687 "Magisches grünliches Färbemittel" "Magic Greenish Dye" "Teinture Magique Verdâtre" 1688 "Magisches bläuliches Färbemittel" "Magic Bluish Dye" "Teinture Magique Bleutée" 1689 "Magisches orangefarbenes Färbemittel" "Magic Orange Dye" "Teinture Magique Orange" 1690 "WullyWuWulf-Haare" "Miliboowolf Hairs" "Poils du Milimulou" 1691 "MuWulf-Haare" "Moowolf Hairs" "Poils du Meulou" 1692 "Magisches dunkles Färbemittel" "Magic Dark Dye" "Teinture Magique Sombre" 1693 "Umhang von Jules Yanos" "Jules Yanos's Cloak" "Cape de Jules Yanos" 1694 "Wolle des wütenden Trools" "Furious Trool Wool" "Laine du Trool Furieux" 1695 "Umhang von Elya Wood" "Elya Wood's Cloak" "Cape d'Elya Wood" 1696 "MuWulf-Pelz" "Moowolf Fabric" "Etoffe du Meulou" 1697 "Kleiner Rucksack aus Fresssackwolle" "Small Gobbly Wool Bag" "Petit Sac en Laine de Boufton" 1698 "Rucksack des kleinen Ernters" "Small Harvester Bag" "Sac du Petit Récolteur" 1699 "Rucksack des jungen Abenteurers" "Minor Adventurer Bag" "Sac du Petit Aventurier" 1700 "Geschwindel der Gürtlichkeit" "Celerity Belt" "Ceinture de Célérité" 1701 "Gürtel der vielen Taschen" "Pocket Belt" "Ceinture de Poche" 1702 "Rucksack des Ernters" "Harvester Bag" "Sac du Récolteur" 1703 "Rucksack des großen Ernters" "Large Harvester Bag" "Sac du Grand Récolteur" 1704 "Rucksack des Stacka Novista" "Staca Noviste's Rucksack" "Sac du Staca Noviste" 1705 "Rucksack des Abenteurers" "Adventurer Bag" "Sac de l'Aventurier" 1707 "Rucksack des erfahrenen Abenteurers" "Great Adventurer Bag" "Sac du Grand Aventurier" 1709 "Knöchelchen" "Bony Montana" "Nonos" 1710 "Mondsichel" "Crescent Moon" "Croissant de Lune" 1711 "SchnuffWuff" "Bow Wow" "Chienchien" 1712 "Bauersmaid-Trank" "Pahoa Raid Potion" "Potion Pahoa Raide" 1713 "Bettnull-Trank" "Raid Boole Potion" "Potion Raide Boule" 1715 "Das Weissnachtsgeschenk" "The Kwismas Gift" "Le Don de Nouwel" 1716 "Eine himmlische Familie" "The Duciel Family" "La Famille DuCiel" 1717 "Erste Weissnacht" "First Christmas" "Premier Noël" 1718 "Kraft des Crocoburio" "Crocoburio's Strength" "Force de Crocoburio" 1719 "Geist des Crocoburio" "Crocoburio's Spirit" "Esprit de Crocoburio" 1720 "Macht des Crocoburio" "Crocoburio's Power" "Puissance de Crocoburio" 1721 "Trank des Vergessens: "Uhrwerk"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Rhol Bak'" "Potion d'oubli : Raulebaque" 1722 "Astaknydale Verwandlung" "Treechnid Transformation" "Transformation Abraknyde" 1723 "Übermächtiges rotes Bonbon" "Ultra-powerful Red Drop" "Bonbon rouge surpuissant" 1724 "Tapferkeit" "Courage" "Courage" 1725 "Entmutigung" "Discouraged" "Découragé" 1726 "Büschel von Tarches Haar" "Tuft of Tarche's Hair" "Touffe de cheveux de Tarche" 1727 "Drohbrief" "Threatening Letter" "Lettre de Menaces" 1728 "Maunzmiez" "Bow Meow" "Chacha" 1729 "O' Mer-Ring" "Mer Ring" "Anneau Mèr" 1730 "Prise Salz" "Salt Measure" "Mesure de sel" 1731 "Topf mit schmackhafter Sauce" "Dose of Tasty Juice" "Dose de jus goûtu" 1732 "Frühstücksschale" "Bowl" "Bol" 1733 "Eintopf" "Terrine" "Terrine" 1734 "Kirsche" "Cherry" "Cerise" 1735 "Tierheimszertifikat: Maunzmiez" "Bow Meow Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Chacha" 1736 "Zitrone" "Lemon" "Citron" 1737 "Feldbrot" "Field Bread" "Pain des Champs" 1738 "Stadtbrot" "City Bread" "Pain des Villes" 1739 "Glühstäbchen" "Red-Hot Wand" "Baguette Affeulante" 1740 "Crocoburiose Verwandlung" "Crocoburio Transformation" "Transformation Crocoburio" 1741 "Phönix-Blut" "Phoenix Blood" "Sang de Phénix" 1742 "Phönix-Blut (Auslese)" "Great Phoenix Blood" "Sang de Phénix de Grand Cru" 1744 "Schönes Büschel von Tarches Haar" "Tuft of Torche's Hair" "Touffe de cheveux de Torche" 1745 "Tierarztspritze" "Vet's Syringe" "Seringue de vétérinaire" 1746 "Blut des Wabbit GM" "GM Wabbit Blood" "Sang de Wabbit GM" 1747 "Analyse der Blutprobe des Wabbit GM" "GM Wabbit Blood Analysis" "Analyse de sang de Wabbit GM" 1748 "Wabbit" "Wabbit" "Wabbit" 1749 "Jeton für den Jahrmarkt des Trools" "Trool Fair Token" "Jeton de la Foire du Trool" 1750 "Stäbchenfisch" "Breaded Fish" "Poisson Pané" 1751 "Gesäuberter Stäbchenfisch" "Gutted Breaded Fish" "Poisson pané vidé" 1752 "Gebratener Stäbchenfisch **" "Fried Breaded Fish **" "Poisson pané frit **" 1753 "Gebratener Stäbchenfisch ***" "Fried Breaded Fish ***" "Poisson pané frit ***" 1754 "Käpt’n Igluglus-Fisch" "Igloo Fish" "Poisson Igloo" 1755 "Gesäuberter Käpt’n Igluglus-Fisch" "Gutted Igloo Fish" "Poisson Igloo vidé" 1756 "Gebratener Stäbchenfisch ****" "Fried Breaded Fish ****" "Poisson pané frit ****" 1757 "Suriminikrebs" "Crab Stick" "Crabe Sourimi" 1758 "Gesäuberter Suriminikrebs" "Gutted Crab Stick" "Crabe Sourimi vidé" 1759 "Exotischer Suriminikrebs" "Exotic Crab Stick" "Crabe Sourimi Exotique" 1760 "Gesäuberter exotischer Suriminikrebs" "Gutted Exotic Crab Stick" "Crabe Sourimi exotique vidé" 1761 "Gesäuberter Kätzchenfisch" "Gutted Kittenfish" "Poisson Chaton vidé" 1762 "Tigerfisch" "Tiger Fish" "Poisson Tigre" 1763 "Gesäuberter Tigerfisch" "Gutted Tiger Fish" "Poisson Tigre vidé" 1764 "Krebsstäbchen **" "Crab Stick **" "Bâton de crabe **" 1765 "Krebsstäbchen ***" "Crab Stick ***" "Bâton de crabe ***" 1766 "Krebsstäbchen ****" "Crab Stick ****" "Bâton de crabe ****" 1767 "Geräucherter Kätzchenfisch **" "Smoked Kittenfish **" "Poisson-Chaton fumé **" 1768 "Geräucherter Kätzchenfisch ***" "Smoked Kittenfish ***" "Poisson-Chaton fumé ***" 1769 "Geräucherter Tigerfisch ****" "Smoked Tiger Fish ****" "Poisson-Tigre fumé ****" 1770 "Kokos-Blob-Stück" "Piece of Coco Blop" "Bout de Blop Coco" 1771 "Ki-Maus" "Green Mouse" "Souris verte" 1772 "Kokos-Blob-Blüte" "Coco Blop Flower" "Fleur de Blop Coco" 1773 "Apfel-Blob-Stück" "Piece of Pippin Blop" "Bout de Blop Reinette" 1774 "Apfel-Blob-Blüte" "Pippin Blop Flower " "Fleur de Blop Reinette" 1775 "Kirsch-Blob-Stück" "Piece of Cherry Blop" "Bout de Blop Griotte" 1776 "Kirsch-Blob-Blüte" "Cherry Blop Flower" "Fleur de Blop Griotte" 1777 "Indigo-Blob-Stück" "Piece of Indigo Blop" "Bout de Blop Indigo" 1778 "Indigo-Blob-Blüte" "Indigo Blop Flower" "Fleur de Blop Indigo" 1779 "Seebarsch" "Lard Bass" "Bar Rikain" 1780 "Gesäuberter Seebarsch" "Gutted Lard Bass" "Bar Rikain vidé" 1781 "Gesäuberte Greu-Vette" "Gutted Grawn" "Greu-vette vidée" 1782 "Gründling" "Gudgeon" "Goujon" 1783 "Gesäuberter Gründling" "Gutted Gudgeon" "Goujon vidé" 1784 "Blaurochen" "Blue Skate" "Raie Bleue" 1785 "Gesäuberter Blaurochen" "Gutted Blue Skate" "Raie bleue vidée" 1786 "Horror-Greu-Vette" "Horror Grawn" "Greu-vette Horreur" 1787 "Gesäuberte Horror-Greu-Vette" "Gutted Horror Grawn" "Greu-vette Horreur vidé" 1788 "Farle-Rochen" "Farle's Ray" "Raie de Farle" 1789 "Gesäuberter Farle-Rochen" "Gutted Farle's Ray" "Raie de Farle vidée" 1790 "Imeer-Gründling" "Kiye Gudgeon" "Goujon Kiye" 1791 "Gesäuberter Imeer-Gründling" "Gutted Kiye Gudgeon" "Goujon Kiye vidé" 1792 "Wunder-Barsch" "Siktrin Bass" "Bar Iton" 1793 "Gesäuberter Wunder-Barsch" "Gutted Siktrin Bass" "Bar Iton vidé" 1794 "Karpf'Ediem" "Ediem Carp" "Carpe d'Iem" 1795 "Gesäuberter Karpf'Ediem" "Gutted Ediem Carp" "Carpe d'Iem vidée" 1796 "Sandkärpfchen" "Small Sandy Carp" "Carpette des sables" 1797 "Gesäubertes Sandkärpfchen" "Gutted Small Sandy Carp" "Carpette des sables vidée" 1798 "Gesäuberter Krakamor" "Gutted Kralove" "Kralamoure vidé" 1799 "Krakamor-Einzelgänger" "Unique Kralove" "Kralamoure Unique" 1800 "Gesäuberter Krakamor-Einzelgänger" "Gutted Unique Kralove" "Kralamoure Unique vidé" 1801 "Flussbarsch" "Perch" "Perche" 1802 "Gesäuberter Flußbarsch" "Gutted Perch" "Perche vidée" 1803 "Katzenbarsch" "Kittenperch" "Chaton-Perche" 1804 "Gesäuberter Katzenbarsch" "Gutted Kittenperch" "Chaton-perche vidé" 1805 "Glänzende Sardine" "Shiny Sardine" "Sardine Brillante" 1806 "Gesäuberte glänzende Sardine" "Gutted Shiny Sardine" "Sardine Brillante vidée" 1807 "Schattensardine" "Dark Sardine" "Sardine Sombre" 1808 "Gesäuberte Schattensardine" "Gutted Dark Sardine" "Sardine Sombre vidée" 1809 "Gegrillter Seebarsch **" "Grilled Bass **" "Bar grillé **" 1810 "Gegrillter Seebarsch ***" "Grilled Bass ***" "Bar grillé ***" 1811 "Greu-Vette im Teigmantel **" "Grawn Fritters **" "Beignet de Greu-vette **" 1812 "Greu-Vette im Teigmantel ***" "Grawn Fritters ***" "Beignet de Greu-vette ***" 1813 "Gründling in Scheiben **" "Sliced Gudgeon **" "Goujon en tranche **" 1814 "Gründling in Scheiben ***" "Sliced Gudgeon ***" "Goujon en tranche ***" 1815 "Rochenflossen **" "Skate Wing **" "Aile de Raie **" 1816 "Rochenflossen ***" "Skate Wing ***" "Aile de Raie ***" 1817 "Gedünsteter Karpf'Ediem ****" "Steamed Carp ****" "Carpe vapeur ****" 1818 "Gedünsteter Karpf'Ediem **" "Steamed Carp **" "Carpe vapeur **" 1819 "Gedünsteter Karpf'Ediem ***" "Steamed Carp ***" "Carpe vapeur ***" 1820 "Gegrillter Krakamor **" "Grilled Kralove **" "Kralamoure grillé **" 1821 "Gegrillter Krakamor ***" "Grilled Kralove ***" "Kralamoure grillé ***" 1822 "Gebratener Flussbarsch" "Seared Perch" "Perche sautée" 1823 "Gebratener Flussbarsch ***" "Seared Perch ***" "Perche sautée ***" 1824 "Gebratener Flussbarsch ****" "Seared Perch ****" "Perche sautée ****" 1825 "Ölsardine **" "Fried Sardine **" "Sardine à l'huile **" 1826 "Ölsardine ***" "Fried Sardine ***" "Sardine à l'huile ***" 1827 "Ölsardine ****" "Fried Sardine ****" "Sardine à l'huile ****" 1828 "Gegrillter Seebarsch ****" "Grilled Bass ****" "Bar grillé ****" 1829 "Greu-Vette im Teigmantel ****" "Grawn Fritters ****" "Beignet de Greu-vette ****" 1830 "Gründling in Scheiben ****" "Sliced Gudgeon ****" "Goujon en tranche ****" 1831 "Rochenflossen ****" "Skate Wing ****" "Aile de Raie ****" 1832 "Flambierte Forelle **" "Trout Flambé **" "Truite flambée **" 1833 "Flambierte Forelle ***" "Trout Flambé ***" "Truite flambée ***" 1834 "Flambierte Forelle ****" "Trout Flambé ****" "Truite flambée ****" 1835 "Gefüllter Hecht **" "Stuffed Pike **" "Brochet farci **" 1836 "Gefüllter Hecht ***" "Stuffed Pike ***" "Brochet farci ***" 1837 "Gefüllter Hecht ****" "Stuffed Pike ****" "Brochet farci ****" 1838 "Haifischfilet, scharf gewürzt **" "Spicy Shark **" "Requin aux épices **" 1839 "Haifischfilet, scharf gewürzt ***" "Spicy Shark ***" "Requin aux épices ***" 1840 "Haifischfilet, scharf gewürzt ****" "Spicy Shark ****" "Requin aux épices ****" 1844 "Forelle" "Trout" "Truite" 1845 "Gesäuberte Forelle" "Gutted Trout" "Truite vidée" 1846 "Ur-Forelle" "Ancestral Trout" "Truite Ancestrale" 1847 "Hecht" "Pike" "Brochet" 1848 "Gesäuberter Hecht" "Gutted Pike" "Brochet vidé" 1849 "Tolla-Hecht" "Tupe-Halett Pike" "Brochet Tupe-Halett" 1851 "Gesäuberter Tolla-Hecht" "Gutted Tupe-Halett Pike" "Brochet Tupe-Halett vidé" 1852 "Gesäuberter Sichel-und-Hammerhai" "Gutted Sickle-Hammerhead Shark" "Requin marteau-faucille vidé" 1853 "Raufkauschhai" "Open-Market Shark" "Requin Marché-Libre" 1854 "Gesäuberter Raufkauschhai" "Gutted Open-Market Shark" "Requin marché-libre vidé" 1859 "Gegrillter Krakamor ****" "Grilled Kralove ****" "Kralamoure grillé ****" 1860 "Harpunenangel" "Harpoon Fishing Rod" "Canne Harpon" 1861 "Barschstabangel" "The Big Pole" "La Grande Perche" 1862 "Liebesstab" "Love Rod" "Le Bâton d'Amour" 1863 "Chôs Angel" "Cho's Fishing Rod" "Canne à Chô" 1864 "Strickangel" "Knitting Needle" "L'aiguille à Tricoter" 1865 "KonKubussische Angel" "Cubic Fishing Rod" "Canne Cubique" 1866 "Standardangel" "Standard Fishing Rod" "Canne à Pêche Standard" 1867 "Große Angel" "Big Fishing Rod" "Grande Canne à Pêche" 1868 "Teleskopangel" "Telescopic Fishing Rod" "Canne à Pêche Téléscopique" 1869 "Zahnentferner" "Tooth Extractor" "Arracheur de Dents" 1870 "Fresssackzahn" "Gobball Tooth" "Dent de bouftou" 1871 "Halskette" "Necklace" "Collier" 1872 "Schießpulver" "Gunpowder" "Poudre à canon" 1873 "Steinblock" "Rock Block" "Bloc de pierre" 1874 "Skorpiutgift" "Scurvion Venom" "Venin de scorbute" 1875 "Sense von Meister Rab" "Lord Crow's Scythe" "Faux du Maître Corbac" 1876 "Untersuchungsformular" "Inspection Form" "Formulaire d'inspection" 1877 "Löcheriger Hood" "Tattered Hood" "Hood troué" 1878 "Spezialkarte" "Special Playing Card" "Carte spéciale" 1879 "Kiste mit Stichwaffen" "Crate of Edged Weapons" "Caisse d'armes blanches" 1880 "Dose Shobäh" "Kittycare Tin" "Boîte de Chabon" 1881 "Schlamm" "Mud" "Boue" 1882 "Zerstampfte Blobblüten" "Crushed Blop Flowers" "Fleurs de Blop concassé" 1883 "Restaurierte Halskette" "Repaired Necklace" "Collier réparé" 1889 "Rabling-Feder" "Crow Feather" "Plume de Corbac" 1890 "Kanigrou-Haare" "Kaniger Hair" "Poil de Kanigrou" 1891 "Schlängelchenhaut" "Plisskenskin" "Peau de serpentin" 1892 "Feder von Meister Rab" "Lord Crow Feather" "Plume du Maître Corbac" 1893 "Skorpiutschwanz" "Scurvion Tail" "Queue de scorbute" 1894 "Haare des Keilers der Ebenen" "Plain Boar Hair" "Poil de Sanglier des Plaines" 1895 "Feubuk Bier" "Feubuk Beer" "Bière du Feubuk" 1896 "Vogelfleisch" "Bird Meat" "Viande d'Oiseau" 1897 "Vogelfleisch **" "Bird Meat **" "Viande d'Oiseau **" 1898 "Larvenfleisch" "Larva Flesh" "Chair de Larve" 1899 "Larvenfleisch **" "Larva Flesh **" "Chair de Larve **" 1900 "Larvenfleisch ***" "Larva Flesh ***" "Chair de Larve ***" 1901 "Wabbitkeule ****" "Wabbit Leg ****" "Cuisse de Wabbit ****" 1902 "Wabbitkeule" "Wabbit Leg" "Cuisse de Wabbit" 1903 "Wabbitkeule **" "Wabbit Leg **" "Cuisse de Wabbit **" 1904 "Weißer Dracheisturzhelm" "White Dreggheadgear" "Dragocoiffe Blanche" 1905 "Wabbitkeule ***" "Wabbit Leg ***" "Cuisse de Wabbit ***" 1907 "Häschenohren" "Bunny Ears" "Oreilles de Lapineupe" 1908 "Chafer-Helm" "Chafer Helmet" "Casque du Chafer" 1910 "Ouginakmantel" "Ouginak Cloak" "Cape Ouginak" 1911 "Fresssackkeule" "Gobbly Leg" "Cuisse de Boufton" 1912 "Fresssackkeule **" "Gobball Leg **" "Cuisse de Bouftou **" 1913 "Fresssackkeule ***" "Gobball Leg ***" "Cuisse de Bouftou ***" 1914 "Fresssackkeule ****" "Gobball Leg ****" "Cuisse de Bouftou ****" 1915 "Insektenfleisch" "Insect Flesh" "Chair d'Insecte" 1916 "Insektenfleisch **" "Insect Flesh **" "Chair d'Insecte **" 1917 "Schweinebraten" "Pork Loin" "Carré de Porc" 1918 "Schweinebraten **" "Pork Loin **" "Carré de Porc **" 1919 "Schweinebraten ****" "Pork Loin ****" "Carré de Porc ****" 1920 "Milizabzeichen" "Bontarian Badge" "Badge Bontarien" 1921 "Schweinebraten ***" "Pork Loin ***" "Carré de Porc ***" 1922 "Dracofleisch" "Dragomeat" "DragoViande" 1923 "Dracofleisch **" "Dragomeat **" "DragoViande **" 1924 "Dracofleisch ***" "Dragomeat ***" "DragoViande ***" 1925 "Freistellung für 24 Stunden" "A Day Leave" "Permission de 24 heures" 1926 "Dracofleisch ****" "Dragomeat ****" "DragoViande ****" 1927 "Monsterschnauze" "Muzzle" "Museau" 1928 "Hauer des aggressiven Keilers" "Aggressive Boar Tusk" "Défense de sanglier agressif" 1929 "Monsterschnauze **" "Muzzle **" "Museau **" 1930 "Monsterschnauze ***" "Muzzle ***" "Museau ***" 1931 "Schartiges Katana" "Nicked Katana" "Katana ébréché" 1932 "Instandgesetztes Katana" "Repaired Katana" "Katana rénové" 1933 "Vogelfleisch ****" "Bird Meat ****" "Viande d'Oiseau ****" 1934 "Jagdmesser" "Hunting Knife" "Couteau de Chasse" 1935 "Schuldschein über 100.000 Kama" "Cheque for 100,000 Kamas" "Chèque de 100000 kamas" 1936 "Jagdbeil" "Hunting Axe" "Hache de chasse" 1937 "Spionagebericht" "Spying Report" "Rapport d'espionnage" 1938 "Jagdklinge" "Hunting Blade" "Lame de chasse" 1939 "Jagdlanze" "Hunting Spear" "Lance de Chasse" 1940 "Jagdhammer" "Hunting Hammer" "Marteau de chasse" 1941 "Jagende Schaufel" "Hunting Shovel" "Pelle Chasseuse" 1942 "Jagdbogen" "Hunting Bow" "Arc de Chasse" 1943 "Jagdstäbchen" "Hunting Wand" "Baguette de Chasse" 1944 "Kugelspucker" "Pellet Sling" "Crache Boulette" 1945 "Hackebeil des Metzgers" "Butcher Cleaver" "Hachoir de Boucher" 1946 "Hackebeil des Fischhändlers" "Fishmonger Cleaver" "Hachoir de poissonnier" 1947 "Nuggets" "Nuggets" "Nuggets" 1948 "Nuggets **" "Nuggets **" "Nuggets **" 1949 "Larve in Salzlake" "Salted Larva" "Larve croque-sel" 1950 "Larve in Salzlake **" "Salted Larva **" "Larve croque-sel **" 1951 "Larve in Salzlake ***" "Salted Larva ***" "Larve croque-sel ***" 1952 "Insektenfleischklöße" "Insect Croquette" "Boulettes d'Insecte" 1953 "Insektenfleischklöße **" "Insect Croquette **" "Boulettes d'Insecte **" 1954 "Geröstete Fresssackkeule" "Roast Gobball Leg" "Cuisse de bouftou rôti" 1955 "Geröstete Fresssackkeule **" "Roast Gobball Leg **" "Cuisse de bouftou rôti **" 1956 "Geröstete Fresssackkeule ***" "Roast Gobball Leg ***" "Cuisse de bouftou rôti ***" 1957 "Geröstete Fresssackkeule ****" "Roast Gobball Leg ****" "Cuisse de bouftou rôti ****" 1958 "Dracofleischsteak" "Dragomeat Steak" "Bifstèque de Dragoviande" 1959 "Dracofleischsteak **" "Dragomeat Steak **" "Bifstèque de Dragoviande **" 1960 "Dracofleischsteak ***" "Dragomeat Steak ***" "Bifstèque de Dragoviande ***" 1961 "Dracofleischsteak ****" "Dragomeat Steak ****" "Bifstèque de Dragoviande ****" 1962 "Gebwatenew Wabbit" "Gwilled Wabbit" "Wabbit gwillé" 1963 "Gebwatenew Wabbit **" "Gwilled Wabbit **" "Wabbit gwillé **" 1964 "Gebwatenew Wabbit ***" "Gwilled Wabbit ***" "Wabbit gwillé ***" 1965 "Gebwatenew Wabbit ****" "Gwilled Wabbit ****" "Wabbit gwillé ****" 1966 "Gekochter Schinken" "Cooked Ham" "Jambon cuit" 1967 "Gekochter Schinken **" "Cooked Ham **" "Jambon cuit **" 1968 "Gekochter Schinken ***" "Cooked Ham ***" "Jambon cuit ***" 1969 "Gekochter Schinken ****" "Cooked Ham ****" "Jambon cuit ****" 1970 "Monsterschnauzsalat" "Brawn Salad" "Salade de Museau" 1971 "Monsterschnauzsalat **" "Brawn Salad **" "Salade de Museau **" 1972 "Monsterschnauzsalat ***" "Brawn Salad ***" "Salade de Museau ***" 1973 "Frittieröl" "Frying Oil" "Huile à frire" 1974 "Schalatblatt" "Salad" "Feuille de Salace" 1975 "Zwiebel" "Onion" "Oignon" 1976 "Gesäuberte Ur-Forelle" "Gutted Ancestral Trout" "Truite Ancestrale vidée" 1977 "Gewürze" "Spices" "Epices" 1978 "Prise Pfeffer" "Pepper Measure" "Mesure de Poivre" 1980 "Steifheit" "Stiff" "Raide" 1981 "Dummheit" "Stupidity" "Stupidité" 1982 "Gelenkigkeit" "Suppleness" "Souplesse" 1983 "Gelee-Gelatine" "Jelly Blubber" "Graisse de Gelée" 1984 "Biblob-Gelatine" "Biblop Blubber" "Graisse de Biblop" 1985 "Astaknydenharz" "Treechnid Resin" "Résine d'Abraknyde" 1986 "Prise Zeitpulver" "Pinch of Temporal Powder" "Poudre Temporelle" 1987 "Haltbares Vogelfleisch" "Preserved Bird Meat" "Viande d'Oiseau Conservée" 1988 "Haltbares Vogelfleisch **" "Preserved Bird Meat **" "Viande d'Oiseau Conservée **" 1989 "Haltbares Vogelfleisch ****" "Preserved Bird Meat ****" "Viande d'Oiseau Conservée ****" 1990 "Haltbares Larvenfleisch" "Preserved Larva Flesh" "Chair de Larve Conservée" 1991 "Haltbares Larvenfleisch **" "Preserved Larva Flesh **" "Chair de Larve Conservée **" 1992 "Haltbares Larvenfleisch ***" "Preserved Larva Flesh ***" "Chair de Larve Conservée ***" 1993 "Haltbares Insektenfleisch" "Preserved Insect Flesh" "Chair d'Insecte Conservée" 1994 "Haltbares Insektenfleisch **" "Preserved Insect Flesh **" "Chair d'Insecte Conservée **" 1995 "Haltbare Fresssackkeule" "Preserved Gobball Leg" "Cuisse de Bouftou Conservée" 1997 "Haltbare Fresssackkeule **" "Preserved Gobball Leg **" "Cuisse de Bouftou Conservée **" 1998 "Haltbare Fresssackkeule ***" "Preserved Gobball Leg ***" "Cuisse de Bouftou Conservée ***" 1999 "Haltbare Fresssackkeule ****" "Preserved Gobball Leg ****" "Cuisse de Bouftou Conservée ****" 2000 "Haltbare Wabbitkeule" "Preserved Wabbit Leg" "Cuisse de Wabbit Conservée" 2001 "Haltbare Wabbitkeule **" "Preserved Wabbit Leg **" "Cuisse de Wabbit Conservée **" 2002 "Haltbare Wabbitkeule ***" "Preserved Wabbit Leg ***" "Cuisse de Wabbit Conservée ***" 2003 "Haltbare Wabbitkeule ****" "Preserved Wabbit Leg ****" "Cuisse de Wabbit Conservée ****" 2004 "Haltbarer Schweinebraten" "Preserved Pork Loin" "Carré de Porc Conservé" 2005 "Haltbarer Schweinebraten **" "Preserved Pork Loin **" "Carré de Porc Conservé **" 2006 "Haltbarer Schweinebraten ***" "Preserved Pork Loin ***" "Carré de Porc Conservé ***" 2007 "Haltbarer Schweinebraten ****" "Preserved Pork Loin ****" "Carré de Porc Conservé ****" 2008 "Haltbare Monsterschnauze" "Preserved Muzzle" "Museau Conservé" 2009 "Haltbare Monsterschnauze **" "Preserved Muzzle **" "Museau Conservé **" 2010 "Haltbare Monsterschnauze ***" "Preserved Muzzle ***" "Museau Conservé ***" 2012 "Skorpiutblut" "Scurvion Blood" "Sang de Scorbute" 2013 "Nuggets ****" "Nuggets ****" "Nuggets ****" 2014 "Haltbares Dracofleisch" "Preserved Dragomeat" "Dragoviande Conservée" 2015 "Haltbares Dracofleisch **" "Preserved Dragomeat **" "Dragoviande Conservée **" 2016 "Haltbares Dracofleisch ***" "Preserved Dragomeat ***" "Dragoviande Conservée ***" 2017 "Haltbares Dracofleisch ****" "Preserved Dragomeat ****" "Dragoviande Conservée ****" 2018 "Goldener Weizen" "Golden Wheat" "Blé d'Or" 2019 "Magisches Weizenmehl" "Golden Wheat Flour" "Farine de Blé Magique" 2020 "Goldenes Brot" "Golden Bread" "Pain Doré" 2021 "Leuchtender Hopfen" "Bright Hop" "Houblon Brillant" 2022 "Magisches Hopfenmehl" "Bright Hop Flour" "Farine de Houblon Magique" 2024 "Briochette" "Briochette" "Briochette" 2025 "Magische Briochette" "Magic Briochette" "Briochette magique" 2026 "Sturmflachs" "Storm Flax" "Lin Tempête" 2027 "Magisches Flachsmehl" "Storm Flax Flour" "Farine de Lin magique" 2028 "Magisch stärkendes Brot" "Magic Solid Bread" "Pain consistant magique" 2029 "Widerstandsfähiger Roggen" "Resistant Rye" "Seigle Résistant" 2030 "Magisches Roggenmehl" "Resistant Rye Flour" "Farine de Seigle Magique" 2031 "Brot aus widerstandsfähigem Roggen" "Resistant Rye Bread" "Pain de Seigle Résistant" 2032 "Zuckergerste" "Sweet Barley" "Orge en Sucre" 2033 "Süßgerstenmehl" "Sweet Barley Flour" "Farine d'Orge en Sucre" 2034 "Gerstige Zuckerstange" "Barley Sugar" "Sucre d'Orge" 2035 "Euphorisierender Hanf" "Euphoric Hemp" "Chanvre Euphorique" 2036 "Goldener Hafer" "Gold-Bearing Oats" "Avoine Aurifère" 2037 "Goldenes Hafermehl" "Gold-Bearing Oat Flour" "Farine d'Avoine Aurifère" 2038 "Brot mit goldenen Haferflocken" "Gold-Bearing Rolled Oat Bread" "Pain aux Flocons d'Avoine Aurifère" 2039 "Jägertestmarke" "Hunter Test Mark" "Marque de test du chasseur" 2040 "Tsogs geheimes Schatzkästchen" "Tsog's Hidden Chest" "Coffre caché de Tsog" 2041 "Übelriechende Fresssackkeule" "Smelly Gobball Leg" "Cuisse malodorante de Bouftou" 2042 "Knochen von Mak Gahan" "Mak Gahan's Bone" "Os de Mak Gahan" 2043 "Dahingekritzelter Meuchelmördername" "Scribbed Name of the Assassin" "Nom de l'assassin griffoné" 2044 "Bier aus der "Brennenden Katze"" "Burnt Cat Inn Beer" "Bière du Chabrulé" 2045 "Kastenzettel" "Receipt for the Box" "Reçu de caisse" 2046 "Schlüssel von Brâkmar" "Brakmar Key" "Clef de Brâkmar" 2047 "Liste der Milizionäre in der Pause" "List of soldiers taking a break" "Liste des soldats prenant leur pause" 2048 "Liste der Milizionäre in der Pause" "List of soldiers taking a break" "Liste des soldats prenant leur pause" 2049 "Geständnis des Kriegers Xale DuGros" "Warrior Xale Dugros's Confession" "Aveux du Guerrier Xale DuGros" 2050 "Geständnis des Kriegers Nager Nacmeil" "Warrior Nager Nacmeil's Confession" "Aveux de Guerrier Nager Nacmeil" 2051 "Geständnis von Bishom Pot" "Bishom Pot's Confession" "Aveux Bishom Pot" 2052 "Signierter und datierter Freistellungsschein" "Signed and Dated Leave" "Permission signée et datée" 2053 "Abzeichen des Milizionärs Allen Tokar" "Militiaman Allen Tokar's Badge" "Badge de milicien Allen Tokar" 2054 "Abzeichen des Milizionärs Biztek Aput" "Militiaman Yook Aput's Badge" "Badge de milicien Tek Apout" 2055 "Abzeichen des Milizionärs Bill Indebar" "Militiaman Barry Flaye's Badge" "Badge de milicien Bill Iédebar" 2056 "Rabling-Auge" "Crow Eye" "Oeil de Corbac" 2058 "Herz von Brandon" "Brandon's Heart" "Coeur de Brandon" 2059 "Toter Rabling" "Dead Crow" "Corbac Mort" 2060 "Rabling-Kralle" "Crow Foot" "Patte de Corbac" 2061 "Rablingsumhang" "Crow Cloak" "Cape du Corbac" 2062 "Tarnung" "Camouflaging" "Camouflage" 2063 "Flattrige Stiefel" "Winged Boots" "Bottes Volatiles" 2064 "Schriftrolle der Tarnung" "Camouflaging Scroll" "Parchemin de Camouflage" 2065 "Helm des Elitechafers" "Elite Chafer Helmet" "Casque de chafer d'élite" 2066 "Stecken des Kanigrous" "Kaniger Staff" "Bâton du Kanigrou" 2067 "Trank des Vergessens: "Flammiche"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Leek Pie'" "Potion d'oubli : Flamiche" 2068 "Trank des Vergessens: "Kawotte"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Cawwot'" "Potion d'oubli : Cawotte" 2069 "Trank des Vergessens: "Moons Hammer"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Moon Hammer'" "Potion d'oubli : Marteau de Moon" 2070 "Shako" "Shako" "Shako" 2071 "Trank des Vergessens: "Befreiung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Release'" "Potion d'oubli : Libération" 2072 "Trank des Vergessens: "Blitzschlag"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Lightning Strike'" "Potion d'oubli : Foudroiement" 2073 "Trank des Vergessens: "Bröckll"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Brokle'" "Potion d'oubli : Brokle" 2074 "Feuer-Bwack" "Fire Bwak" "Bwak de Feu" 2075 "Wasser-Bwack" "Water Bwak" "Bwak d'Eau" 2076 "Luft-Bwack" "Air Bwak" "Bwak d'Air" 2077 "Erd-Bwack" "Earth Bwak" "Bwak de Terre" 2078 "Testament von Ixa Mustam" "Ixa Mustam's Will" "Testament d'Ixa Mustam" 2079 "74er Omnischlundeau, Spätlese" "Greedovore Wine" "Vin de Gloutovore" 2080 "Omnischlundsaft" "Greedovore Juice" "Jus de Gloutovore" 2081 "Bericht von Finch Aticus" "Finche Aticus's Report" "Rapport de Finche Aticus" 2082 "Frischling" "Young Wild Boar" "Marcassin" 2083 "Oto Mustams Brief" "Letter from Oto Mustam" "Lettre d'Oto Mustam" 2084 "Die Antwort von Vil Smiss" "Vil Smisse's Answer" "Réponse de Vil Smisse" 2085 "Bier aus der Kneipe "Zum Knüppel"" "Kikim Inn Beer" "Bière de la Tabasse" 2086 ""Alakarte"-Bier" "Atyu Sirvis's Inn Beer" "Bière du Alakarte" 2087 ""Bagrutt"-Bier" "Bagrutte Inn Beer" "Bière de la Bagrutte" 2088 "Bier aus dem "Hohlzkrug"" "Woodenglass Inn Beer" "Bière de la Chopenbois" 2089 "Bier aus dem "G'smörtnbröd"" "Pinchaut Beer" "Bière du Pinchaut" 2090 "Bier aus dem "Eisenbeiß"" "Swashbuckler Inn Beer" "Bière du Ferayeur" 2091 ""Die Bwackaufzucht leicht gemacht" – Ein Ratgeber" "How to raise your Bwak" "Bwak : Bien l'élever" 2092 ""Auf 4 Pfoten durchs Leben" – Ein Ratgeber" "How to raise your Bow Meow" "Chacha : Bien l'élever" 2093 ""Nicht ohne meinen Wabbit" – Ein Ratgeber" "How to raise your Wabbit" "Wabbit : Bien l'élever" 2094 "Schatten-Makroute" "Dark Makroute" "Makroute Sombre" 2095 "Där Bär" "The Bear" "Le Ours" 2096 "Braves Dora des Schattens" "Brave's Dark Dora" "Dora Sombre de Brave" 2097 "Champo" "Champo" "Champo" 2098 "Tierheimszertifikat: Erdbwack" "Earth Bwak Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Bwak de Terre" 2099 "Tierheimszertifikat: Feuerbwack" "Fire Bwak Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Bwak de Feu" 2100 "Tierheimszertifikat: Wasserbwack" "Water Bwak Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Bwak d'Eau" 2101 "Tierheimszertifikat: Luftbwack" "Air Bwak Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Bwak d'Air" 2102 "Tierheimszertifikat: Wabbit" "Wabbit Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Wabbit" 2103 "Formular von Welloy Cab" "Welloy Cab's Form" "Formulaire de Welloy Cab" 2104 "Verhärlm" "Daudgee" "Kraignosse" 2105 "Blanko-Formular" "Blank Report Form" "Formulaire de rapport vierge" 2106 "Liste der Köder für die Angler" "List of Baits for Fishermen" "Liste d'Appâts pour pêcheur" 2107 "Spezialköder" "Special Baits" "Appâts spéciaux" 2108 "Tabachs Abzeichen" "Tabach's Badge" "Badge de Tabach" 2109 "Abzeichen von Yba Uhl" "Ybaul's Badge" "Badge de Ybaul" 2110 "Abzeichen von Aidurraff" "Aigurraf's Badge" "Badge d'Aigurraf" 2111 "Die Seele des Fischers" "The Fisherman's Soul" "L'Âme du pêcheur" 2112 "Die Seele des Jägers" "The Hunter's Soul" "L'Âme du chasseur" 2114 "Unbekanntes Nahrungsmittel" "Unknown food" "Aliment inconnu" 2116 "Rezept zur Herstellung von Nocabregor" "Nocabregor Recipe" "Recette de la Nocabregor" 2117 "Zahn des tollwütigen Blutwolfes" "Furious Whitish Fang Tooth" "Dent de Croc Gland enragé" 2118 "Brâkmantel" "Brakmarian Cloak" "Cape Brâkmarienne" 2119 "Bonta-Umhang" "Bontarian Cloak" "Cape Bontarienne" 2120 "Letzer Wille von Ixa Mustam" "Words of Ixa Mustam" "Paroles d'Ixa Mustam" 2121 "Tsogs letzter Wille" "Words of Tsog" "Paroles de Tsog" 2122 "Einladungsschreiben zur Zeremonie" "Invitation Letter" "Lettre d'invitation pour la cérémonie" 2123 "Rezeptur zur Herstellung von Sonacixem" "Sonacixem Recipe" "Recette du Sonacixem" 2124 "Ausgefülltes Untersuchungsformular" "Filled Inspection Form" "Formulaire d'inspection rempli" 2127 "Zeurks Brief" "Letter from Zeurg" "Lettre de Zeurg" 2128 "Hellsehen" "Perceptiveness" "Clairvoyance" 2129 "Büschel von Dike Taraks Haar" "Tuft of Dike Tarak's Hair" "Touffe de cheveux de Dike Tarak" 2130 "Oberst Lyeno" "Colonel Lyeno" "Colonel Lyeno" 2131 "Steuerliches Dekret Nr. 51-11b" "Tax Decree 51-11b" "Decret de la taxe 51-11b" 2132 "Nibb Tchel'Schoso" "Atall Tramston" "Houé Dapyus" 2133 "Scheck der Taverne "Zur Brennenden Katze"" "Burnt Cat Inn Cheque" "Chèque de la Taverne Chabrulé" 2134 "Nibb Tug'tschin" "Gnort Stonma" "Trof Hapyus" 2135 "Scheck der Taverne des "Betrunkenen Bworks"" "Drunk Bwork Tavern Cheque" "Chèque de la Taverne Bwork Ivre" 2136 "Scheck des Gasthauses "Bei Djaul"" "At Djaul's Tavern Cheque" "Chèque de la Taverne Chez Djaul" 2137 "Scheck der Taverne "GothGrotte Nr.13"" "Gothgrotte 13 Tavern Cheque" "Chèque de la Taverne GothGrotte 13" 2138 "Scheck der Taverne "Zur Goldenen Larve"" "Cheque from the Glazov Vater Inn" "Chèque de la Taverne Au Ver d'Os" 2139 "Danathors Liste" "Danathor's List" "Liste de Danathor" 2140 "Briefumschlag" "Envelope" "Enveloppe" 2141 "Lunge der Ebenen" "The Lung of the Plains" "Poumon de la plaine" 2143 "Söldner-Schlüssel" "Mercenary Key" "Clé des Mercenaires" 2144 "Gewöhnlicher Pilzhut" "Standard Champo" "Champo Banal" 2145 "Brosche von Sbab" "Sbab's Hairpin" "Broche de Sbab" 2146 "Geständnis von Oni Tnec" "Oni Tnec's Confession" "Aveux d'Oni Tnec" 2147 "Skorpiutgift mit Rechnung" "Scurvion Poison" "Poison de scorbute" 2148 "Vernehmungsbericht" "Statement" "Compte-rendu interrogatoire" 2149 "Abzeichen von Oni Tnec" "Oni Tnec's Badge" "Badge d'Oni Tnec" 2150 "Skorpiutkörner" "Scurvion Seed" "Graine de scorbute" 2151 "Vergifteter Blobkuchen" "Rasputin Cake" "Blopisier empoisonné" 2152 "Oberst Lyeno" "Colonel Lyeno" "Colonel Lyeno" 2153 "Lyenos Abzeichen" "Lyeno's Badge" "Badge de Lyeno" 2154 "Ring von Sendar" "De Sendar's Ring" "Bague De Sendar" 2155 "Jiva Medaillon" "Jiva Necklace" "Amulette de Jiva" 2156 "Schwert der Gerechtigkeit" "Sword of Justice" "Epée de Justice" 2157 "Clint Easthut" "Clint" "Clint" 2158 "Oto Mustams Brief an Sbab" "Letter from Oto Mustam to Sbab" "Lettre d'Oto Mustam pour Sbab" 2159 "Schriftrolle des Mutes" "Scroll of Bravery" "Parchemin de Courage" 2160 "Schriftrolle der Entmutigung" "Disheartening Scroll" "Parchemin Décourageant" 2161 "Schriftrolle der Gelenkigkeit" "Scroll of Suppleness" "Parchemin de Souplesse" 2162 "Schriftrolle der Steifheit" "Scroll of Stiffness" "Parchemin de Raideur" 2163 "Waffenruhe" "Truce" "Armistice" 2164 "Lavaprobe" "Lava Sample" "Echantillon de lave" 2165 "Lavaprobe" "Lava Sample" "Echantillon de lave" 2166 "Lavaprobe" "Lava Sample" "Echantillon de lave" 2167 "Lavaprobe" "Lava Sample" "Echantillon de lave" 2168 "Einleitung des Berichtes" "Start of Report" "Debut de rapport" 2169 "Raaga" "Raaga" "Raaga" 2170 "Söldnerschwert" "Mercenary's Sword" "Epée de Mercenaire" 2171 "Raagas Bericht" "Raaga's Report" "Rapport de Raaga" 2172 "Liste der zu entnehmenden Proben" "List of Samples to find" "Liste d'échantillons à trouver" 2173 ""Die geheimnisvolle Sprache der Eichhörnchen"" "Secrets of the Squirrel Language" "Les Secrets du langage écureuil" 2174 "Passierschein für den Vernehmungsbereich" "Interrogation Room Pass" "Laisser-Passer Quartiers d'interrogation" 2175 "Ermahnung des Intendanten" "Steward's Threat" "Menace de l'intendant" 2176 "Rimarafs Adresse" "Rimaraf's Address" "Adresse de Rimaraf" 2177 "Danathors Brosche" "Danathor's Brooch" "Broche de Danathor" 2178 "Untersuchungsformular Nr.36" "Investigation Form 36" "Formulaire d'enquête n°36" 2179 "Dracotruterzahn" "Dragoturkey Tooth" "Dent de Dragodinde" 2180 "Vernehmungsbericht" "Statement" "Compte-rendu interrogatoire" 2181 "Vernehmungsbericht" "Statement" "Compte-rendu interrogatoire" 2182 "Visitenkarte des Fahnders" "Investigating Officer's Card" "Carte d'un enqueteur" 2183 "Trank des Vergessens: "Fischer"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Fisherman" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Pêcheur" 2184 "Trank des Vergessens: "Fischhändler"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Fishmonger" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Poissonnier" 2185 "Trank des Vergessens: "Jäger"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Hunter" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Chasseur" 2186 "Trank des Vergessens: "Metzger"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Butcher" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Boucher" 2187 "Dichs Sportfischlein" "Contest Snapper" "Pichon Eud'Compet" 2188 "Dichs Fischlein-Angel" "Fishing Rod for Snappers" "Canne à Pichon" 2189 "Zertifikat für die richtige Stimmabgabe" "Good Vote Certificate" "Certificat de bon vote" 2190 "Untersuchungsformular Nr. 33" "Investigation Form 33" "Formulaire d'enquête n°33" 2191 "Zertifikat für die falsche Stimmabgabe" "Wrong Vote Certificate" "Certificat de mauvais vote" 2192 "Gestohlene Dokumente" "Stolen Documents" "Documents volés" 2193 "Büschel von Pujas Haar" "Tuft of Puja's Hair" "Touffe de cheveux de Puja" 2194 "Merkzettel" "Reminder" "Pense-bête" 2195 "Zahn" "Tooth" "Dent" 2196 "Erkenntnis" "Knowledge" "Connaissance" 2197 "Scheidung-Entscheidung" "Divorce Force" "La Force Divorce" 2198 "Schriftrolle der Erkenntnis" "Scroll of Knowledge" "Parchemin de Connaissance" 2199 "Schriftrolle der Dummheit" "Scroll of Stupidity" "Parchemin de Stupidité" 2200 "Warnung von Satirev Refibrom" "Satirev Refibrom's Threat" "Menace de Satirev Refibrom" 2201 "Ausgeglichenheit" "Serenity" "Sérénité" 2202 "Senilität" "Senility" "Sénilité" 2203 "Schriftrolle der Ausgeglichenheit" "Scroll of Restraint" "Parchemin de Modération" 2204 "Schriftrolle der Senilität" "Scroll of Senility" "Parchemin de Sénilité" 2205 "Befehlsänderung" "Change of Order" "Changement d'ordre" 2206 "Glücksfall" "Godsend" "Aubaine" 2207 "Gefängnisurkunde" "Detention Paper" "Papier de détention" 2208 "Pech" "Rotten Luck" "Guigne" 2209 "Schriftrolle des Glücks" "Scroll of Godsend" "Parchemin d'Aubaine" 2210 "Schriftrolle des Pechs" "Scroll of Rotten Luck" "Parchemin de Guigne" 2211 "Iop-Kostüm" "Iopish Gear" "Costume Iopesque" 2212 "Xelor-Kostüm" "Xelorish Gear" "Costume Xeloresque" 2213 "Sadida-Kostüm" "Sadidish Gear" "Costume Sadidesque" 2214 "Iop-Look" "Iop Attitude" "Iop attitude" 2215 "Xelor-Look" "Xelor Attitude" "Xélor attitude" 2216 "Sadidas Look" "Sadida Attitude" "Sadida attitude" 2217 "Féca-Kostüm" "Feca-style Wig" "Costume Fecaesque" 2218 "Féca-Look" "Feca Attitude" "Féca attitude" 2219 "Eniripsa-Kostüm" "Eniripsish Gear" "Costume Eniripsesque" 2220 "Eniripsa-Look" "Eniripsa Attitude" "Eniripsa attitude" 2221 "Enutrof-Kostüm" "Enutrofish Gear" "Costume Enutrofesque" 2222 "Enutrof-Look" "Enutrof Attitude" "Enutrof attitude" 2223 "Sacrieur-Kostüm" "Sacrish Gear" "Costume Sacriesque" 2224 "Sacrieur-Look" "Sacrier Attitude" "Sacrieur attitude" 2225 "Sram-Kostüm" "Sramish Gear" "Costume Sramesque" 2226 "Sram-Look" "Sram Attitude" "Sram attitude" 2227 "Osamodas-Kostüm" "Osamodish Gear" "Costume Osamodesque" 2228 "Osamodas-Look" "Osamodas Attitude" "Osamodas attitude" 2229 "Ecaflip-Kostüm" "Ecaflipish Gear" "Costume Ecaflipesque" 2230 "Ecaflip-Look" "Ecaflip Attitude" "Ecaflip attitude" 2231 "Crâ-Kostüm" "Crahish Gear" "Costume Craesque" 2232 "Crâ-Look" "Cra Attitude" "Crâ attitude" 2233 "Beißgürtelchen" "The Cruncher" "La Croqueuse" 2234 "Bonta-Look" "Bonta Attitude" "Bonta Attitude" 2235 "Brâkmar-Look" "Brakmar Attitude" "Brâkmar Attitude" 2236 "Bonta-Kostüm" "Bontarian Costume" "Costume Bontesque" 2237 "Brâkmar-Kostüm" "Brakmarish Gear" "Costume Brâkmaresque" 2239 "Eniripsa-Pulver" "Eniripsa Powder" "Poudre d'Eniripsa" 2240 "Kleines rotes Feenwerk" "Small Red Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Rouge" 2241 "Königliches Minzgelee" "Royal Mint Jelly" "Gelée Menthe Royale" 2242 "Königliches Erdbeergelee" "Royal Strawberry Jelly" "Gelée Fraise Royale" 2245 "Skorpiutschere" "Scurvion Pincer" "Pince de Scorbute" 2246 "Zerbrochene Krone des Königlichen Tofus" "Broken Royal Tofu Crown" "Couronne Brisée du Tofu Royal" 2247 "Feder des Königlichen Tofus" "Royal Tofu Feather" "Plume de Tofu Royal" 2248 "Ouginak-Haare" "Ouginak Hair" "Poil d'Ouginak" 2249 "Trunknydenblatt" "Trunknid Leaf" "Feuille de Tronknyde" 2250 "Trunknydenholz" "Trunknid Wood" "Bois de Tronknyde" 2251 "Megastein des Krachlers" "Megacrackler Megastone" "Méga Pierre du Craqueleur" 2252 "Goldzahn des Krachlers" "Gold Crackler Tooth" "Dent en Or du Craqueleur" 2253 "Omnischlund-Blüte" "Greedovore Flower" "Fleur de Gloutovore" 2254 "Heckenschützerblatt" "Ambusher Leaf" "Feuille de Fourbasse" 2255 "Spionagebericht" "Spy Report" "Rapport de l'espion" 2256 "Überreste einer Kellerratte" "Sewer Rat Carcass" "Carcasse de rat d'égouts" 2257 "Mauerstück der Kanalwand" "A piece of the Sewer Wall" "Morceau de mur d'égout" 2259 "Zahn eines Klepprippraubritters" "Karne Tooth" "Dent de Karne" 2260 "Visitenkarte eines Brâks" "A Brakmarian's Card" "Carte d'un brâkmarien" 2261 "Schnüffelgeist" "Sniffling Spirit" "Esprit Renifleur" 2262 "Beschreibung des Meuchelmörders" "Assassin's Description" "Description de l'assassin" 2263 "Bluts Wünschelrute" "Blood Sniffling Staff" "Bâton renifleur de Sang" 2264 "Goblinhaut" "Goblin Skin" "Peau de Gobelin" 2265 "Beschreibung eines Bontas" "Description of a Bontarian" "Description d'un Bontarien" 2266 "Ferkelchen-Milch" "Piglet Milk" "Lait de Cochon de Lait" 2267 "Dracomilch" "Dragomilk" "Dragolait" 2268 "Bwork Bogenschützen-Skalp" "Bwork Archer Scalp" "Scalp de Bwork Archer" 2269 "Auge einer blauen Larve" "Blue Larva Eye" "Oeil de Larve bleue" 2270 "Larveneiertraube" "Bunch of Larva Eggs" "Grappe d'Oeufs de larve" 2271 "Violettes Bwork-Leder" "Purple Bwork Leather" "Cuir Violet de Bwork" 2272 "Goldene Larve" "Golden Larva" "Larve Dorée" 2273 "Purpurgewebe" "Purple Fabric" "Tissu Pourpre" 2274 "Kerze des Schattenbergmannes" "Dark Miner's Candle" "Bougie du Mineur Sombre" 2275 "Lausiges Schweinepriester-Leder" "Lousy Pig Leather" "Cuir de Porkass" 2277 "Leichentuch" "Shroud" "Linceul" 2278 "Unsichtbares Gewebe" "Invisible Fabric" "Tissu Invisible" 2279 "Spitzer Zahn" "Pointed Tooth" "Dent Pointue" 2280 "Vampirstrohhalm" "Straw" "Paille Vampiresque" 2281 "Blutiges Gewebe" "Blood Fabric" "Tissu Sanguin" 2282 "Büschel weißer Haare" "Tuft of White Hair" "Touffe de Cheveux Blancs" 2283 "Auge eines Kwoans" "Kwoan Eye" "Oeil de Kwoan" 2284 "Notiz von Larry Stotales" "Harry Stottel's Note" "Note de Harry Stote" 2285 "Schattengewebe" "Dark Tissue" "Tissu Sombre" 2286 "Bandagen" "Bandages" "Bandelettes" 2287 "Schwarzes Leder" "Black Leather" "Cuir Noir" 2288 "Wabbitpfote" "Wabbit's Paw" "Patte de Wabbit" 2290 "Weißer Scarablatt-Panzer" "White Scaraleaf Shell" "Carapace de Scarafeuille Blanc" 2291 "Blauer Scarablatt-Panzer" "Blue Scaraleaf Shell" "Carapace de Scarafeuille Bleu" 2292 "Roter Scarablatt-Panzer" "Red Scaraleaf Shell" "Carapace de Scarafeuille Rouge" 2293 "Grüner Scarablatt-Panzer" "Green Scaraleaf Shell" "Carapace de Scarafeuille Vert" 2294 "Scarablatt-Innereien" "Scaraleaf Entrails" "Viscères de Scarafeuille" 2295 "Fragment der Reptilklinge" "Reptilian Sword Fragment" "Fragment d'Epée Reptilienne" 2296 "Reptilhafter Schild" "Reptilian Shield" "Bouclier Reptilien" 2297 "Armbrustbolzen" "Crossbow Bolt" "Carreau d'Arbalète" 2299 "Dark Vlads Schulterpolster" "Dark Vlad's Epaulette" "Epaulette du Dark Vlad" 2300 "Knochenfragment" "Bone Fragment" "Fragment d'Os" 2301 "Kolerat-Schnurrbart" "Kolerat Whiskers" "Moustache de Kolérat" 2302 "Krebszunge" "Crab Tongue" "Langue de Crabe" 2303 "Leerer Krebspanzer" "Empty Crab Shell" "Carapace vide de Crabe" 2304 "Fragment eines rundgeschliffenen Steines" "Polished Stone Fragment" "Fragment de Pierre Polie" 2305 "Fragment eines spitzen Steines" "Pointed Stone Fragment" "Fragment de Pierre Pointue" 2306 "Krachlerherz" "Crackler Heart" "Coeur de Craqueleur" 2307 "Schild des Chafer Lanzenträgers" "Chafer Lancer's Shield" "Bouclier de Chafer Lancier" 2308 "Brâkmar-Abzeichen" "Brakmarian Badge" "Badge Brâkmarien" 2309 "Rote Kerze" "Red Candle" "Bougie Rouge" 2310 "Grüne Kerze" "Green Candle" "Bougie Verte" 2311 "Blaue Kerze" "Blue Candle" "Bougie Bleue" 2312 "Blutspulver" "Blood Powder" "Poudre de Sang" 2313 "Wasseratmungsgerät" "Aquatic Respirator" "Respirateur Aquatique" 2314 "Phiole von Jiva" "Jiva's Flask" "Fioles de Jiva" 2315 "Blutwolfhaare" "Whitish Fang Fur" "Poils de Crocs Glands" 2316 "Gelber Fangzahn" "Yellow Fang" "Croc Jaune" 2317 "Blutwolfsohren" "Whitish Fang Ears" "Oreilles de Croc Gland" 2318 "Bärentatze" "Bear Paw" "Patte d'ours" 2320 "Gerissene Ouginak-Kette" "Ouginak Collar" "Collier Cassé d'Ouginak" 2321 "Ouginak-Lefzen" "Ouginak Chops" "Babines d'Ouginak" 2322 "Rattenfangzähne" "Rat Fang" "Crocs de Rats" 2323 "Wirbelsäule" "Spinal Cord" "Colonne Vertebrale" 2324 "Wassermelone" "Watermelon" "Pastèque" 2325 "Banane" "Banana" "Banane" 2326 "Orange" "Orange" "Orange" 2327 "Apfel" "Apple" "Pomme" 2328 "Kleine goldene Perle" "Small Golden Pearl" "Petite Perle Dorée" 2329 "Birne" "Pear" "Poire" 2330 "Explosive Kapsel" "Explosive Capsule" "Capsule Explosive" 2331 "Aubergine" "Aubergine" "Aubergine" 2332 "Trostbonbon" "Consolation Candy" "Bonbon de Consolation" 2333 "Übermächtiges rotes Bonbon" "Ultra-powerful Red Candy" "Bonbon Rouge Surpuissant" 2336 "Chafer-Schädel" "Chafer Skull" "Crâne de chafer" 2337 "Magisches Buch" "Magic Book" "Livre Magique" 2338 "Altes Buch" "Old Book" "Vieux Bouquin" 2339 "Liste der Standardausrüstung" "List of Standard Equipment" "Liste d'equipements standards" 2340 "Unterhose des Milizionärs" "Militiaman Shorts" "Caleçon de milicien" 2341 "Mech Riorraws Bogen" "Mech Riorraw's Bow" "Arc de Mech Riorraw" 2342 "Ring der Loyalität" "Allegiance Ring" "Bague d'allégeance" 2343 "Djauls Armband" "Djaul's Bracelet" "Bracelet de Djaul" 2344 "Brief für Oto" "Letter for Oto" "Lettre pour Oto" 2346 "Halsabschneider-Kostüm" "Roguish Gear" "Costume Roublardesque" 2347 "Missionsbericht" "Mission Report" "Compte-rendu de mission" 2348 "Halsabschneider Look" "Rogue Attitude" "Roublard Attitude" 2349 "Brief für Oto" "Letter for Oto" "Lettre pour Oto" 2350 "Büschel Haare" "Hair Tuft" "Touffe de cheveux" 2351 "Brot des "G'smörtnbröd"" "Pinchaut Bread" "Pain du Pinchaut" 2352 "Brief von Danathor" "Letter from Danathor" "Lettre de Danathor" 2353 "Brief von Larry Poller" "Letter from Larry Poller" "Lettre de Larry Poller" 2354 "Schildkrötenhirn" "Turtle Brain" "Cervelle de tortue" 2355 "Onipulver" "Oni Dust" "Poussière d'Oni" 2356 "Wunder" "Miracle" "Miracle" 2357 "Oliviolettaholz" "Oliviolet Wood" "Bois d'Oliviolet" 2358 "Bombussholz" "Bombu Wood" "Bois de Bombu" 2359 "Brosche von Heticili Ufot" "Ufot Eticili's Brooch" "Broche de Heticili Ufot" 2360 "Eigentumsurkunde" "Title Deed" "Acte de propriété" 2361 "Bogen von Mulic Bere" "Mulic Bere's Bow" "Arc de Mulic Bere" 2362 "Wahrsagung von Paro Cabanne" "Paro Cabanne's Prediction" "Prédiction de Paro Cabanne" 2365 "Blatt der Hestia-Ranke" "Hestia's Bramble Leaf" "Feuille de ronce d'Hestia" 2366 "Krakamorangel" "Fishing Rod for Kralove" "Canne à Kralamour" 2367 "Gürtel von Tausendundeiner Schlacht" "The Friend Lehunui" "L'Ami Léhunui" 2368 "Ramum, die Ewige" "Ramoune the Eternal" "Ramoume l'Eternelle" 2369 "Mächtig funkelnder Gürtel" "Powerful Dazzling Belt" "Puissante Ceinture Fulgurante" 2370 "Vegagürtel" "The Vegete Hative" "La Végète Hâtif" 2371 "Pauls Vermöbelgürtel" "Comfleecy Belt" "La Mouthmou" 2372 "Lymphs Stiefel am Tisch" "Lymph a Tik Boots" "Bottes de Lymphe a Tik" 2373 "Moon-Boots" "Moon Boots" "Moon Boots" 2374 "Hains Siedlerstiefel" "Tarsy's Boots" "Bottes Tarsy" 2375 "HNO-Stiefel" "Orino Boots" "Bottes Orino" 2376 "Blutaxt des Grauens" "Hemal Axe" "Hache Hémal" 2379 "Holz des Kaerliers" "Kaerlier Wood" "Bois de Kaerlier" 2380 "Schlämmmäntelchen" "Mushd Cloak" "Cape de Bou" 2381 "Schwebemantel" "Flowing Cloak" "Cape Flotteuse" 2382 "Uhms Hang und Fuß" "Maimpa Cloak" "Cape Maimpa" 2383 "Mantel des Blutes" "Kwag'U Cape" "Cape Sanguine" 2384 "Tierische Stiefel" "Animal Boots" "Bottes Animales" 2385 "Grasena" "Grazor" "La Brouteuse" 2386 "Lumpenhülle" "Rags" "La Guenille" 2387 "Umhaarang" "Hairy Cloak" "La Poilue" 2388 "Amulett des Krallenrätsels" "Claw's Jigsaw Amulet" "L'Amulette du Puzzle de la Griffe" 2389 "Amulett von Badoul" "Badoul's Amulet" "Amulette du Badoul" 2390 "Glückskugel" "Amulet of Luck" "Amulette de la Boule" 2391 "Glückskügelchen" "Amulet of Double Luck" "Amulette de la Bouboule" 2392 "Modifizierte Dracoleier" "Modified Dragolyre" "Dragolyre Remaniée" 2393 "Omelett-Amulett" "Omelette Amulet" "Omelette Amulette" 2394 "Knospenkettchen" "Bud" "La Bourgeonette" 2395 "Lard Fous Halstuch" "Mad Bacon's Scarf" "Le foulard du Lard Fou" 2396 "Lams Pione" "Hozuki Lampulet" "La Lou Ptiote" 2397 "Das Bibbelaw" "The Bibelaw" "La Bibelaw" 2398 "Das Auge des Kanigrous" "Eye of the Kaniger" "L'Oeil de Kanigrou" 2399 "Weichmutband" "The Soft Calf" "La Veaux Doux" 2400 "Dunkle tierische Stiefel" "Dark Animal Boots" "Bottes Animales Sombres" 2401 "Karte von Kwelsh" "Kweats's Card" "Carte de Kwelsh" 2402 "Schwert von Sériane-Kerm" "Seriane-Kerm's Sword" "Epée de Sériane-Kerm" 2403 "Isedi" "Peeka Belt" "Chtévu" 2404 "Gürtel der Gürtelratte" "Rat Belt" "Ceinture du Rat" 2409 "Flammen-Kwackapp" "Fire Kwak Headdress" "Kwakoiffe de Flammes" 2410 "Astakappa" "Treechelmet" "Abracaska" 2411 "Fresssackkapp" "Gobball Headgear" "Coiffe du Bouftou" 2412 "Flammen-Kwape" "Fire Kwape" "Kwape de Flammes" 2413 "Astacapa" "Treecapa" "Abracapa" 2414 "Fresssacksack" "Gobball Cape" "Cape Bouffante" 2415 "Flammen-Kwacklinge" "Fire Kwakblade" "Kwaklame de Flammes" 2416 "Hammer des Fresssacks" "Gobball Hammer" "Marteau du Bouftou" 2417 "Astecken" "Treestaff" "Abraton" 2418 "Flammen-Kwackband" "Fire Kwakring" "Kwakanneau de Flammes" 2419 "Ring von Buhz Leichtfrier" "Bouze Lite Yeah's Ring" "Anneau de Bouze le Clerc" 2420 "Astaband" "Ringtree" "Anobra" 2421 "Feurige Kwacklauen" "Fire Kwakoboots" "Kwakobottes de Flammes" 2422 "Fressstiefel" "Gobboots" "Boufbottes" 2423 "Astaboots" "Treeboots" "Abrabottes" 2424 "Feuriges Amukwack" "Fire Amukwak" "Amukwak de Flammes" 2425 "Amulett des Fresssacks" "Gobball Amulet" "Amulette du Bouftou" 2426 "Arach-Amuleth" "Arachnamu" "L'Araknamu" 2427 "Flammen-Kwackürtel" "Fire Kwakelt" "Kwakture de Flammes" 2428 "Gürtel des Fresssacks" "Gobball Belt" "Ceinture du Bouftou" 2429 "Astaschurz" "Treechelt" "Abrature" 2430 "Blaubeergelee-Klecks" "Pool of Blue Jelly" "Flaque de Gelée Bleue" 2431 "Zitronengelee-Klecks" "Pool of Lemon Jelly" "Flaque de Gelée Citron" 2432 "Erdbeergelee-Klecks" "Pool of Strawberry Jelly" "Flaque de Gelée Fraise" 2433 "Minzgelee-Klecks" "Pool of Mint Jelly" "Flaque de Gelée Menthe" 2435 "Enis Keys" "Eni Kere Miracle Boots" "L'Eni Kère" 2436 "Zitronengelee" "Lemon Jelly" "Gelée Citron" 2437 "Königliches Zitronengelee" "Royal Lemon Jelly" "Gelée Citron Royale" 2438 "Königliche Fresssackkapp" "Royal Gobball Headgear" "Boufcoiffe Royale" 2440 "Schwert des königlichen Fresssacks" "Royal Gobball Sword" "Epée Royale du Bouftou" 2441 "Königlicher Fresssackring" "Royal Gobball Ring" "Anneau Royal du Bouftou" 2442 "Königliche Fressstiefel" "Royal Gobboots" "Boufbottes Royales" 2443 "Amulett des königlichen Fresssacks" "Royal Gobball Amulet" "Amulette Royale du Bouftou" 2444 "Gürtel des königlichen Fresssacks" "Royal Gobball Belt" "Ceinture Royale du Bouftou" 2445 "Königlicher Fresssacksack" "Royal Gobball Cape" "Cape Bouffante Royale" 2446 "Gelacape" "Jellicape" "Gelocape" 2447 "Gelohaube" "Jelleadgear" "Gelocoiffe" 2448 "Fresssackhirn" "Gobball Brain" "Cervelle de Bouftou" 2449 "Armee von Flöhen" "Army of Ticks" "Armée de Tiques" 2451 "Fresssackhuf" "Gobball Hoof" "Sabot de Bouftou" 2453 "Fresssackauge" "Gobball Eye" "Oeil de Bouftou" 2454 "Fresssackmagen" "Gobball Stomach" "Estomac de Bouftou" 2455 "Fresssackblut" "Gobball Blood" "Sang de Bouftou" 2460 "Fresssäckchen-Auge" "Gobbly Eye" "Oeil de Boufton" 2462 "Hirn eines Fresssack-Anführers" "Gobball War Chief Brain" "Cervelle de Chef de Guerre Bouftou" 2463 "Zahn des Fresssack-Anführers" "Gobball War Chief Tooth" "Dent de Chef de Guerre Bouftou" 2464 "Schwanz des Fresssack-Anführers" "Gobball War Chief Tail" "Queue de Chef de Guerre Bouftou" 2465 "Fresssack-Anführer-Horn" "Gobball War Chief Horn" "Corne de Chef de Guerre Bouftou" 2466 "Fresssack-Anführer-Zunge" "Gobball War Chief Tongue" "Langue de Chef de Guerre Bouftou" 2467 "Huf eines Fresssack-Anführers" "Gobball War Chief Hoof" "Sabot de Chef de Guerre Bouftou" 2468 "Magen eines Fresssack-Anführers" "Gobball War Chief Stomach" "Estomac de Chef de Guerre Bouftou" 2469 "Gelano" "Gelano" "Gelano" 2470 "Geloboots" "Jelliboots" "Gelobottes" 2471 "Gelogürtelo" "Jellibelt" "Geloture" 2472 "Gelamu" "Gelamu" "Gelamu" 2473 "Umhang des Abenteurers" "Adventurer Cloak" "Cape de l'Aventurier" 2474 "Hut des Abenteurers" "Adventurer Hat" "Chapeau de l'Aventurier" 2475 "Ring des Abenteurers" "Adventurer Ring" "Anneau de l'Aventurier" 2476 "Stiefel des Abenteurers" "Adventurer Boots" "Bottes de l'Aventurier" 2477 "Gürtel des Abenteurers" "Adventurer Belt" "Ceinture de l'aventurier" 2478 "Amulett des Abenteurers" "Adventurer Amulet" "Amulette de l'Aventurier" 2479 "Lausiger Schweinepriester-Kamm" "Lousy Pig Hairdo" "Crête de Porkass" 2480 "Lederschlüpfer des Lausigen Schweinepriesters" "Lousy Pig Briefs" "Slip en cuir de Porkass" 2481 "Lausiger Schweinepriester-Rüssel" "Lousy Pig Snout" "Groin de Porkass" 2482 "Lausiger Schweinepriester-Treter" "Lousy Pig Shoe" "Soulier de Porkass" 2483 "Lausiges Schweinepriestergebiss" "Lousy Pig Denture" "Dentier de Porkass" 2484 "Zerborstener Dreizack" "Broken Trident" "Trident Cassé" 2485 "Vegakapp" "Vegadgear" "Végacoiffe" 2486 "Lausiges Schweinepriesterohr" "Lousy Pig Ear" "Oreille de Porkass" 2487 "Skorpiut-Panzer" "Scurvion Shell" "Carapace de Scorbute" 2488 "Skorpiut-Innereien" "Scurvion Entrails" "Viscères de Scorbute" 2489 "Super-Vega-Mantelblatt" "Vegicape" "Vegacape" 2490 "Skorpiut-Klaue" "Scurvion Leg" "Patte de Scorbute" 2491 "Ouginak-Auge" "Ouginak Eye" "Oeil d'Ouginak" 2492 "Ouginak-Kette" "Ouginak Chain" "Chaîne de l'Ouginak" 2493 "Ouginak-Herz" "Ouginak Heart" "Coeur d'Ouginak" 2494 "Schwertknauf" "Sword Pommel" "Pommeau d'Epée" 2495 "Kolerat-Auge" "Kolerat Eye" "Oeil de Kolérat" 2496 "Kolerat" "Kolerat Tail" "Queue de Kolérat" 2497 "Kolerat-Ohr" "Kolerat Ears" "Oreille de Kolérat" 2498 "Vegamu" "Vegamu" "Vegamu" 2499 "Kolerat-Schnauze" "Kolerat Nose" "Museau de Kolérat" 2500 "Toter Kolerat" "Dead Kolerat" "Kolérat Mort" 2501 "Blutwolfschwanz" "Whitish Fang Tail" "Queue de Croc Gland" 2502 "Blutwolfpfötchen" "Whitish Fang Paw" "Papatte de Croc Gland" 2503 "Blutwolfpelz" "Whitish Fang Fabric" "Etoffe de Croc Gland" 2504 "Blutwolfzunge" "Whitish Fang Tongue" "Langue de Croc Gland" 2505 "Hundeknochen" "Croquette" "Croquette" 2506 "Schelle" "Bell" "Grelot" 2507 "Gespaltene Zunge" "Forked Tongue" "Langue Fourchue" 2508 "Schlängelchengift" "Plissken Venom" "Venin de Serpentin" 2509 "Schlängelchenzahn" "Plissken Tooth" "Dent de Serpentin" 2510 "Keiler der Ebenen-Magen" "Plain Boar Stomach" "Estomac de Sanglier des Plaines" 2511 "Keiler der Ebenen-Leder" "Plain Boar Leather" "Cuir de Sanglier des Plaines" 2512 "Keiler der Ebenen-Schwanz" "Plain Boar Tail" "Queue de Sanglier des Plaines" 2513 "Keiler der Ebenen-Pelz" "Plain Boar Fabric" "Etoffe de Sanglier des Plaines" 2514 "Keiler der Ebenen-Huf" "Plain Boar Hoof" "Sabot de Sanglier des Plaines" 2515 "Keiler der Ebenen-Rüssel" "Plain Boar Snout" "Groin de Sanglier des Plaines" 2516 "Keiler der Ebenen-Hauer" "Plain Boar Tusk" "Défense de Sanglier des Plaines" 2517 "Mega-Umhang" "Megacape" "Mégacape" 2518 "Viewtifuler Mantel" "Viootifool Cape" "Cape Vioutifoule" 2519 "Megahelm" "Megahelmet" "Mégacoiffe" 2520 "Viewtifuler Helm" "Viootifool Helmet" "Casque Vioutifoule" 2521 "Megastiefel" "Megaboots" "Mégabottes" 2522 "Viewtifule Stiefel" "Viootifool Boots" "Bottes Vioutifoule" 2523 "Megagürtel" "Megabelt" "Mégature" 2524 "Viewtifuler Gürtel" "Viootifool Belt" "Ceinture Vioutifoule" 2525 "Meister Rabs Herz" "Lord Crow's Heart" "Coeur du Maitre Corbac" 2526 "Meister Rabs Sichel" "Lord Crow's Scythe" "Faux du Maitre Corbac" 2527 "Stinkus Casei" "Clakoss" "Clakoss" 2528 "Kanigrou-Kralle" "Kaniger Nail" "Ongle de Kanigrou" 2529 "Tinktur aus flüssigem Metall" "Liquid Metal Potion" "Potion de métal liquide" 2530 "Caraboots" "Caraboots" "Carabottes" 2531 "Carachoud" "Caracap" "Caracoiffe" 2532 "Caramantel" "Caracape" "Caracape" 2534 "Eis-Kwape" "Ice Kwape" "Kwape de Glace" 2535 "Eis-Kwackapp" "Ice Kwak Headdress" "Kwakoiffe de Glace" 2537 "Eis-Kwackürtel" "Ice Kwakelt" "Kwakture de Glace" 2538 "Tinktur aus flüssigem Schwermetall" "Liquid Heavy Metal Potion" "Potion de métal lourd liquide" 2539 "Extrakt aus Holzspänen" "Wood Shavings Potion" "Potion de Copeaux de Bois" 2540 "Extrakt aus kräftigen Holzspänen" "Strong Wood Shavings Potion" "Potion de Copeaux de Bois Solides" 2541 "Tinktur aus flüssigem Edelmetall" "Liquid Precious Metal Potion" "Potion de métal précieux liquide" 2542 "Heimtrank" "Home Potion" "Potion de Foyer" 2543 "Extrakt aus seltenen Holzspänen" "Rare Wood Shavings Potion" "Potion de Copeaux de Bois Rares" 2544 "Rabkling" "Croblade" "Corbalame" 2545 "Rabühstiefel" "Croboots" "Corbottes" 2546 "Rabling-Helm" "Crow Helmet" "Corbacoiffe" 2547 "Rabacapa Maesteri" "Mastralis Croak" "Corbacape Mastralis" 2549 "Kanigrou-Dose" "Tinned Kaniger" "Boîte de Kanigrou" 2550 "Kanigrou-Pelz" "Kaniger Fabric" "Etoffe de Kanigrou" 2551 "Kanigrou-Ohr" "Kaniger Ear" "Oreille de Kanigrou" 2552 "Kanigrou-Auge" "Kaniger Eye" "Oeil de Kanigrou" 2553 "DAU-GAU-Kugel" "Big Cannonball" "Gros Boulet" 2554 "Lausiges Schweinepriesterkotelett" "Lousy Pig Chops" "Côtes de Porkass" 2555 "Ledersattel" "Leather Saddle" "Selle en Cuir" 2556 "Blobpollen" "Blop Pollen" "Pollen de Blop" 2557 "Blobblütenblatt" "Blop Petal" "Pétale de Blop" 2558 "Toter Blob" "Dead Blop" "Blop Mort" 2559 "Troolmähne" "Trool Mane" "Crinière de Trool" 2560 "Schulterpolster des Trools" "Trool Epaulette" "Epaulette de Trool" 2561 "Troolischer Armreif der Stärke" "Trool Bracelet of Strength" "Bracelet de Force de Trool" 2562 "Schlüpfer des Trools" "Trool Briefs" "Slip de Trool" 2563 "Trunknydenholzkeil" "Trunknid Wood Wedge" "Cale en bois du Tronknyde" 2564 "Trunknydenbrauen" "Trunknid Brows" "Sourcils de Tronknyde" 2565 "Trunknyden-Scheibe" "Slice of Trunknid" "Tranche de Tronknyde" 2566 "Magische Trunknyden-Scheibe" "Magic Slice of Trunknid" "Tranche Magique de Tronknyde" 2567 "Vorschau" "Superhuman Reflexes" "Anticipation" 2568 "Untermenschliche Reflexe" "Subhuman Reflexes" "Reflexes Soushumains" 2569 "Schriftrolle der Übermenschlichen Reflexe" "Scroll of Superhuman Reflexes" "Parchemin de Reflexes Surhumain" 2570 "Schriftrolle der Untermenschlichen Reflexe" "Scroll of Subhuman Reflexes" "Parchemin de Reflexes Soushumains" 2571 "Prespik-Pfote" "Prespic Paw" "Patte de Prespic" 2572 "Prespik-Magen" "Prespic Stomach" "Estomac de Prespic" 2573 "Prespik-Schwanz" "Prespic Tail" "Queue de Prespic" 2574 "Prespik-Mähne" "Prespic Mane" "Crinière de Prespic" 2575 "WuWulf-Skalp" "Boowolf Scalp" "Scalp de Mulou" 2576 "WullyWuWulf-Skalp" "Miliboowolf Scalp" "Scalp de Milimulou" 2577 "MuWulf-Skalp" "Moowolf Scalp" "Scalp de Meulou" 2578 "WuWulf-Auge" "Boowolf Eye" "Oeil de Mulou" 2579 "WullyWuWulf-Auge" "Miliboowolf Eye" "Oeil du Milimulou" 2580 "MuWulf-Auge" "Moowolf Eye" "Oeil de Meulou" 2581 "MuWulf-Zähne" "Moowolf Teeth" "Dents de Meulou" 2582 "MuWulf-Hoden" "Moowolf Testicles" "Testicules de Meulou" 2583 "Krebsauge" "Crab Eye" "Oeil de Crabe" 2584 "Boos Schlammhand" "Mushd Hand" "Main de Boo" 2585 "Lehmherz eines Boos" "Muddy Mushd Heart" "Coeur de Boue du Boo" 2586 "Flügel eines wilden, roten Dracotruters" "Wild Ginger Dragoturkey Wing" "Aile de Dragodinde Rousse Sauvage" 2587 "Handbeil des Holzfällers" "Lumberjack Hatchet" "Hachette de Bûcheron" 2588 "Dracotruterflügel" "Dragoturkey Wing" "Aile de Dragodinde" 2589 "Hevlalavs Handaxt" "Hevlalav Hatchet" "Hachette Hévlalav" 2590 "Vôr'Oms Axt" "Vôr'Om Axe" "Hache Vôr'Om" 2591 "Schwanz eines wilden, roten Dracotruters" "Wild Ginger Dragoturkey Tail" "Queue de Dragodinde Rousse Sauvage" 2592 "Bombusschnitter" "Bombu Cutter" "Coupeuse de Bombu" 2593 "Oliviolettas Beschneider" "Oliviolet Pruner" "Elagueuse d'Oliviolet" 2594 "Dracotruterschwanz" "Dragoturkey Tail" "Queue de Dragodinde" 2595 "Steinaxt" "Stone Axe" "Hache de Pierre" 2596 "Dracotrutermilch" "Dragoturkey Milk" "Lait de Dragodinde" 2597 "Breschenschläger" "Crack Axe" "Hache de Brèche" 2598 "Hornplatten eines wilden, roten Dracotruters" "Wild Ginger Dragoturkey Peak" "Pic de Dragodinde Rousse Sauvage" 2599 "Dracotruterschuppe" "Dragoturkey Peak" "Pic de Dragodinde" 2600 "Rauschende Bartabaxt" "Whistle Cutter" "Coupeuse de Sifflet" 2601 "Darssons Axt" "Darsson's Axe" "Hache Darsson" 2602 "Klebabbblütenblatt" "Glukoko Petal" "Pétale de Trukikol" 2603 "Größter gemeinster Arme-Teiler" "Limb Chopper" "Trancheuse de Partie" 2604 "Bart-Axt des Milizionärs" "Militiaman Bardiche" "Bardiche du Milicien" 2605 "Klebabbhaut" "Glukoko Skin" "Peau de Trukikol" 2606 "Axt des Erfinders" "Clever Hatchet" "Hachette Savante" 2607 "Totes Klebabb" "Dead Glukoko" "Trukikol Mort" 2608 "Grob-Axt der Straßenjungen" "Pole Axe" "Francique Basquaise" 2609 "Leerer grüner Schildkrötenpanzer" "Empty Green Shell" "Carapace Verte Vide" 2610 "Leerer roter Schildkrötenpanzer" "Empty Red Shell" "Carapace Rouge Vide" 2611 "Leerer gelber Schildkrötenpanzer" "Empty Yellow Shell" "Carapace Jaune Vide" 2612 "Großfisch-Kuse" "Pesc Axe" "Vouge à Poisson" 2613 "Leerer blauer Schildkrötenpanzer" "Empty Blue Shell" "Carapace Bleue Vide" 2614 "Axt von Prinzessin Denhals" "Dame Zel Axe" "Hache de Dame Oise" 2615 "Lookabeer Axt" "Lookabeer Axe" "Hache de Lookabeer" 2616 "Hallenbade des Blutes" "Bards' Hall" "Halle de Barde" 2617 "Kokosnoss-Scheibe" "Kokonut Slice" "Tranche de Nodkoko" 2618 "Kokos-Strohhalm" "Kokostraw" "Kokopaille" 2619 "Kokosmilch" "Kokomilk" "Kokolait" 2620 "Qualitäts-Rum" "Quality Rum" "Rhum de Qualité" 2621 "Bart von Le Tschuck" "LeChouque's Beard" "Barbe du Chouque" 2622 "Le Tschucks Gürtelschnalle" "LeChouque's Buckle" "Boucle du Chouque" 2623 "Skelett-Bwack" "Scrawny Bwak" "Bwak Squelettique" 2624 "Kokokoblatt" "Kokoko Leaf" "Feuille de Kokoko" 2625 "Thomas kaniballische Wuddupuppe" "Thierry Voodoo Doll" "Poupée Vaudou Thierry" 2626 "Jaffs kaniballische Wuddupuppe" "Jav Voodoo Doll" "Poupée Vaudou Jav" 2627 "Sarbaks kaniballische Wuddupuppe" "Sarbak Voodoo Doll" "Poupée Vaudou Sarbak" 2628 "Archibalds kaniballische Wuddupuppe" "Archer Voodoo Doll" "Poupée Vaudou Archer" 2629 "Caramantellus Minotoris" "Caracape Minotoris" "Caracape Minotoris" 2630 "Omnischlundtopf" "Greedovore Pot" "Pot de Gloutovore" 2631 "Omnischlund-Magen" "Greedovore Stomach" "Estomac de Gloutovore" 2632 "Omni-Rum" "Greedo Rum" "Glouto Rhum" 2633 "Heimtückischer Rum" "Deceptive Rum" "Rhum Fourbe" 2634 "Gebrochene Lanze" "Broken Spear" "Lance Cassée" 2635 "Gaitzbrötchen" "Qui Leure Bread" "Pain Gre" 2636 "Beflügelndes Brot" "Tahde Bread" "Pain Tahde" 2637 "Die Klaue" "The Claw" "La Griffe" 2638 "Die geschärfte Klaue" "The Sharp Claw" "La Griffe Aiguisée" 2639 "Falsche Klaue von Ceangal" "Fake Ceangal Claw" "Fausse Griffe de Ceangal" 2640 "Fleischsteckender Fressen" "Carnivorous Staff" "Bâton Carnivore" 2641 "Toady" "Toady" "Toady" 2642 "Ripps Kiefer" "Rib Jaw" "Mâchoire de Rib" 2643 "Schweinedrachen-Hauer" "Dragon Pig Horn" "Défense de Dragon Cochon" 2644 "Schweinedrachen-Schwanz" "Dragon Pig Tail" "Queue de Dragon Cochon" 2645 "Schweinedrachen-Rüssel" "Dragon Pig Snout" "Groin de Dragon Cochon" 2646 "Lederschlüpfer des Ferkelchens" "Leather Piglet Briefs" "Slip en cuir de Cochon de Lait" 2647 "Ohr eines Ferkelchens" "Piglet Ears" "Oreille de Cochon de Lait" 2648 "Kwack-Krallen" "Kwak Claws" "Griffes de Kwak" 2649 "Wurmus Terribilis" "Earthworm" "Ver de Terre" 2650 "Wurmus Aquaticus" "Waterworm" "Ver d'Eau" 2651 "Wurmus Feurikuss" "Fireworm" "Ver de Feu" 2652 "Wurmus Luftikus" "Airworm" "Ver d'Air" 2653 "Tote Arachnea Majora" "Dead Major Arachnee" "Arakne Majeure Morte" 2654 "Eier einer Arachnea Majora" "Major Arachnee Egg" "Oeuf d'Arakne Majeure" 2655 "Rabschürzling" "Crowish Belt" "Ceinture Corbaquiale" 2656 "Unzerreißbarer Faden" "Resistant String" "Fil Résistant" 2659 "Blütenblatt einer wilden Sonnenblume" "Wild Sunflower Petal" "Pétale de Tournesol Sauvage" 2661 "Wildes Sonnenblumenblatt" "Wild Sunflower Leaf" "Feuille de Tournesol Sauvage" 2662 "Dämonenrosenspeichel" "Demonic Rose Saliva" "Bave de Rose Démoniaque" 2663 "Dünger" "Fertilizer" "Engrais" 2664 "Crocodyll-Knochen" "Crocodyl Bone" "Os de Crocodaille" 2665 "Wuchernde Gräser" "Wild Grass" "Herbe Folle" 2666 "Minotororhuf" "Minotoror Hoof" "Sabot du Minotoror" 2667 "Minotoror-Schwanz" "Minotoror Tail" "Queue de Minotoror" 2669 "Fledermaus" "Bat" "Chauve souris" 2673 "Verfaultes Ei" "Rotten Egg" "Oeuf pourri" 2674 "Kürbisschen" "Small Pumpkin" "Citrouillette" 2675 "Schattentofu-Feder" "Evil Tofu Feather" "Plume de Tofu Maléfique" 2676 "Totes Eynaug" "Dead Neye" "Noeul Mort" 2677 "Tschuckschürz" "Chouquish Belt" "Ceinture Chouqueuse" 2678 "Kokoketter Gürtel" "Kokokette Belt" "Ceinture Kokokette" 2681 "Gürtel der gelben Schildkröte" "Yellow Turtle Belt" "Ceinture Tortue Jaune" 2683 "Gürtel der blauen Schildkröte" "Blue Turtle Belt" "Ceinture Tortue Bleue" 2685 "Gürtel der grünen Schildkröte" "Green Turtle Belt" "Ceinture Tortue Verte" 2687 "Gürtel der roten Schildkröte" "Red Turtle Belt" "Ceinture Tortue Rouge" 2688 "Kleblingsgürtel" "Sticky Belt" "Ceinture Kolante" 2689 "Lendenschurz "Bannisierung, grün"" "Banisation Belt" "Ceinture Banisation" 2710 "Lendenschurz "Bannisierung, wild"" "Wild Banisation Belt" "Ceinture Banisation Sauvage" 2711 "Bretim Schwert" "Bretim Sword" "Epée de Bretim" 2712 "Grano Schwert" "Grano Sword" "Epée du Grano" 2713 "Ivurit Schwert" "Ivurit Sword" "Epée d'Ivurit" 2714 "Aqualoum Schwert" "Aqualoum Sword" "Epée d'Aqualoum" 2715 "Epitafe Schwert" "Epitafe Sword" "Epée d'Epitafe" 2716 "Relewe Schwert" "Relewe Sword" "Epée de Relewe" 2717 "Stoupur Schwert" "Stoupur Sword" "Epée de Stoupur" 2718 "Ajara Schwert" "Ajara Sword" "Epée d'Ajara" 2719 "Zaeole Schwert" "Zaeole Sword" "Epée de Zaeole" 2720 "Nezillion Schwert" "Nezillion Sword" "Epée de Nezillion" 2721 "Colom Schwert" "Colom Sword" "Epée du Colom" 2722 "Ifrusiful Schwert" "Ifrusiful Sword" "Epée d'Ifrusiful" 2723 "Tuged Schwert" "Tuged Sword" "Epée de Tuged" 2724 "Ludak Schwert" "Ludak Sword" "Epée de Ludak" 2725 "Iluminite Schwert" "Iluminite Sword" "Epée d'Iluminite" 2726 "Tesuki Schwert" "Tesuki Sword" "Epée de Tesuki" 2727 "Eguruhod Schwert" "Eguruhod Sword" "Epée de Eguruhod" 2728 "Amikibo Schwert" "Amikibo Sword" "Epée d'Amikibo" 2729 "Heritor Schwert" "Heritor Sword" "Epée d'Heritor" 2730 "Gatades Schwert" "Gatades Sword" "Epée de Gatades" 2731 "Agaceto Schwert" "Agaceto Sword" "Epée d'Agaceto" 2732 "Kopum Schwert" "Kopum Sword" "Epée de Kopum" 2733 "Otustal Schwert" "Otustal Sword" "Epée d'Otustal" 2734 "Evalina Schwert" "Evalina Sword" "Epée d'Evalina" 2735 "Tulerat Schwert" "Tulerat Sword" "Epée de Tulerat" 2736 "Feciceuf Schwert" "Feciceuf Sword" "Epée de Feciceuf" 2737 "Hemagram Schwert" "Hemagram Sword" "Epée d'Hemagram" 2738 "Fluriled Schwert" "Fluriled Sword" "Epée de Fluriled" 2739 "Flesgelis Schwert" "Flesgelis Sword" "Epée de Flesgelis" 2740 "Nugaver Schwert" "Nugaver Sword" "Epée de Nugaver" 2741 "Mineto Schwert" "Mineto Sword" "Epée de Mineto" 2742 "Adepouille Schwert" "Adepouille Sword" "Epée d'Adepouille" 2743 "Rebodur Schwert" "Rebodur Sword" "Epée de Rebodur" 2744 "Pakum Schwert" "Pakum Sword" "Epée de Pakum" 2745 "Bigper Schwert" "Bigper Sword" "Epée du Bigper" 2746 "Amauk Schwert" "Amauk Sword" "Epée d'Amauk" 2747 "Topaura Schwert" "Topaura Sword" "Epée de Topaura" 2748 "Olilune Schwert" "Olilune Sword" "Epée d'Olilune" 2749 "Erunoril Schwert" "Erunoril Sword" "Epée d'Erunoril" 2750 "Katatose Schwert" "Katatose Sword" "Epée de Katatose" 2751 "Efese Schwert" "Efese Sword" "Epée d'Efese" 2752 "Lithifru Schwert" "Lithifru Sword" "Epée de Lithifru" 2753 "Bulaf Schwert" "Bulaf Sword" "Epée de Bulaf" 2754 "Vadesmor Schwert" "Vadesmor Sword" "Epée de Vadesmor" 2755 "Obruku Schwert" "Obruku Sword" "Epée d'Obruku" 2756 "Esete Schwert" "Esete Sword" "Epée d'Esete" 2757 "Esespur Schwert" "Esespur Sword" "Epée d'Esespur" 2758 "Pagahdar Schwert" "Pagahdar Sword" "Epée de Pagahdar" 2759 "Ricoche Schwert" "Ricoche Sword" "Epée de Ricoche" 2760 "Ouruketh Schwert" "Ouruketh Sword" "Epée d'Ouruketh" 2761 "Igniflam Schwert" "Igniflam Sword" "Epée d'Igniflam" 2762 "Getikuth Schwert" "Getikuth Sword" "Epée de Getikuth" 2763 "Rosoh Schwert" "Rosoh Sword" "Epée de Rosoh" 2764 "Ekere Schwert" "L'Ekere Sword" "Epée de l'Ekere" 2765 "Ikaril Schwert" "L'Ikaril Sword" "Epée de l'Ikaril" 2766 "Taigage Schwert" "Taigage Sword" "Epée de Taigage" 2767 "Giterre Schwert" "Giterre Sword" "Epée de Giterre" 2768 "Emefe Schwert" "Emefe Sword" "Epée du Emefe" 2769 "Febob Schwert" "Febob Sword" "Epée de Febob" 2770 "Owela Schwert" "Owela Sword" "Epée d'Owela" 2771 "Ezale Schwert" "Ezale Sword" "Epée d'Ezale" 2772 "Redistro Schwert" "Redistro Sword" "Epée de Redistro" 2773 "Rusrony Schwert" "Rusrony Sword" "Epée de Rusrony" 2774 "Ozebel Schwert" "Ozebel Sword" "Epée d'Ozebel" 2775 "Dolouille Schwert" "Dolouille Sword" "Epée de Dolouille" 2776 "Opela Schwert" "L'Opela Sword" "Epée de l'Opela" 2777 "Etutrouv Schwert" "Etutrouv Sword" "Epée de Etutrouv" 2778 "Rutofob Schwert" "Rutofob Sword" "Epée de Rutofob" 2779 "Turista Schwert" "Turista Sword" "Epée du Turista" 2780 "Rhesain Schwert" "Rhesain Sword" "Epée de Rhesain" 2781 "Glateron Schwert" "Glateron Sword" "Epée de Glateron" 2782 "Filisnef Schwert" "Filisnef Sword" "Epée de Filisnef" 2783 "Ugrogoth Schwert" "Ugrogoth Sword" "Epée d'Ugrogoth" 2784 "Usito Schwert" "Usito Sword" "Epée d'Usito" 2785 "Tosrug Schwert" "Tosrug Sword" "Epée de Tosrug" 2786 "Tepacap Schwert" "Tepacap Sword" "Epée de Tepacap" 2787 "Uleki Schwert" "Uleki Sword" "Epée d'Uleki" 2788 "Meflufa Schwert" "Meflufa Sword" "Epée de Meflufa" 2789 "Fecota Schwert" "Fecota Sword" "Epée de Fecota" 2790 "Gribaf Schwert" "Gribaf Sword" "Epée de Gribaf" 2791 "Ganereh Schwert" "Ganereh Sword" "Epée de Ganereh" 2792 "Lucifrit Schwert" "Lucifrit Sword" "Epée de Lucifrit" 2793 "Enflimel Schwert" "Enflimel Sword" "Epée d'Enflimel" 2794 "Carexe Schwert" "Carexe Sword" "Epée de Carexe" 2795 "Zefula Schwert" "Zefula Sword" "Epée de Zefula" 2796 "Rugiri Schwert" "Rugiri Sword" "Epée de Rugiri" 2797 "Couritis Schwert" "Couritis Sword" "Epée de Couritis" 2798 "Facolet Schwert" "Facolet Sword" "Epée de Facolet" 2799 "Gereliel Schwert" "Gereliel Sword" "Epée de Gereliel" 2800 "Rogehedas Schwert" "Rogehedas Sword" "Epée de Rogehedas" 2801 "Nopera Schwert" "Nopera Sword" "Epée de Nopera" 2802 "Balelen Schwert" "Balelen Sword" "Epée de Balelen" 2803 "Taschenkrebs-Gürtel" "Crab Belt" "Ceinture du Kwabe" 2804 "WuWulfs-Gürtel" "Boowish Belt" "Ceinture Mulante" 2805 "Magische WuWulf-Hoden" "Boowolf Magic Testicles" "Testicules Magiques du Mulou" 2806 "Magische MuWulf-Hoden" "Moowolf Magic Testicles" "Testicules Magiques du Meulou" 2807 "MuWu-Gürtel" "Moowish Belt" "Ceinture Meulante" 2808 "Schweinischer Drachengürtel" "Drasmuty Belt" "Ceinture Dracochoune" 2809 "Chafer-Gürtel" "Chafeerce Belt" "Ceinture Chafeuse" 2810 "Gürtel von Evis Sohn" "Spicy Belt" "Ceinture Piquante" 2811 "Ouginakischer Gürtel" "Ouginiakal Belt" "Ceinture Ouginakale" 2898 "Treru Schwert" "Treru Sword" "Epée du Treru" 2899 "Oskour Schwert" "Oskour Sword" "Epée d'Oskour" 2900 "Lodag Schwert" "Lodag Sword" "Epée de Lodag" 2901 "Liftgun Schwert" "Liftgun Sword" "Epée de Liftgun" 2902 "Sergotu Schwert" "Sergotu Sword" "Epée de Sergotu" 2903 "Ubitum Schwert" "Ubitum Sword" "Epée d'Ubitum" 2904 "Gosarth Schwert" "Gosarth Sword" "Epée de Gosarth" 2905 "Icekya Schwert" "Icekya Sword" "Epée d'Icekya" 2906 "Hyumuie Schwert" "Hyumuie Sword" "Epée de Hyumuie" 2907 "Ganip Schwert" "Ganip Sword" "Epée du Ganip" 2908 "Lavuie Schwert" "Lavuie Sword" "Epée de Lavuie" 2909 "Tabuk Schwert" "Tabuk Sword" "Epée du Tabuk" 2910 "Rohnain Schwert" "Rohnain Sword" "Epée du Rohnain" 2911 "Graheu Schwert" "Graheu Sword" "Epée de Graheu" 2912 "Khebab Schwert" "Khebab Sword" "Epée du Khebab" 2913 "Lesece Schwert" "Lesece Sword" "Epée de Lesece" 2914 "Pouille Schwert" "Pouille Sword" "Epée de Pouille" 2915 "Octopur Schwert" "Octopur Sword" "Epée d'Octopur" 2916 "Palterre Schwert" "Palterre Sword" "Epée de Palterre" 2917 "Alkolo Schwert" "Alkolo Sword" "Epée d'Alkolo" 2918 "Lezely Schwert" "Lezely Sword" "Epée de Lezely" 2919 "Ratoti Schwert" "Ratoti Sword" "Epée de Ratoti" 2920 "Uldeber Schwert" "Uldeber Sword" "Epée d'Uldeber" 2921 "Sorebo Schwert" "Sorebo Sword" "Epée de Sorebo" 2922 "Agaboos Schwert" "Agaboo Sword" "Epée d'Agaboo" 2923 "Kesdutab Schwert" "Kesdutab Sword" "Epée de Kesdutab" 2924 "Geluhert Schwert" "Geluhert Sword" "Epée de Geluhert" 2925 "Rehele Schwert" "Rehele Sword" "Epée de Rehele" 2926 "Nuratu Schwert" "Nuratu Sword" "Epée de Nuratu" 2927 "Ocuca Schwert" "Ocuca Sword" "Epée d'Ocuca" 2928 "Esteu Schwert" "Esteu Sword" "Epée du Esteu" 2929 "Sarthos Schwert" "Sarthos Sword" "Epée de Sarthos" 2930 "Kicabuh Schwert" "Kicabuh Sword" "Epée de Kicabuh" 2931 "Leliv Schwert" "Leliv Sword" "Epée de Leliv" 2932 "Godag Schwert" "Godag Sword" "Epée du Godag" 2933 "Adode Schwert" "Adode Sword" "Epée d'Adode" 2934 "Trerolo Schwert" "Trerolo Sword" "Epée de Trerolo" 2935 "Hegareh Schwert" "Hegareh Sword" "Epée de Hegareh" 2936 "Lovmiteder Schwert" "Lovmiteder Sword" "Epée de Lovmiteder" 2937 "Aruta Schwert" "Aruta Sword" "Epée d'Aruta" 2938 "Eples Schwert" "L'Eples Sword" "Epée de l'Eples" 2939 "Uregolum Schwert" "Uregolum Sword" "Epée d'Uregolum" 2940 "Rimuvel Schwert" "Rimuvel Sword" "Epée de Rimuvel" 2941 "Adaumu Schwert" "Adaumu Sword" "Epée d'Adaumu" 2942 "Mefusto Schwert" "Mefusto Sword" "Epée de Mefusto" 2943 "Renen Schwert" "Renen Sword" "Epée de Renen" 2944 "Remav Schwert" "Remav Sword" "Epée de Remav" 2945 "Rukoti Schwert" "Rukoti Sword" "Epée de Rukoti" 2946 "Geurtuk Schwert" "Geurtuk Sword" "Epée de Geurtuk" 2947 "Fendaf Schwert" "Fendaf Sword" "Epée de Fendaf" 2948 "Utete Schwert" "Utete Sword" "Epée d'Utete" 2949 "Pozel Schwert" "Pozel Sword" "Epée de Pozel" 2950 "Dufemu Schwert" "Dufemu Sword" "Epée de Dufemu" 2951 "Agino Schwert" "Agino Sword" "Epée d'Agino" 2952 "Bucure Schwert" "Bucure Sword" "Epée du Bucure" 2953 "Loberi Schwert" "Loberi Sword" "Epée de Loberi" 2954 "Lignare Schwert" "Lignare Sword" "Epée de Lignare" 2955 "Rhetu Schwert" "Rhetu Sword" "Epée du Rhetu" 2956 "Badgul Schwert" "Badgul Sword" "Epée du Badgul" 2957 "Eviper Schwert" "Eviper Sword" "Epée d'Eviper" 2958 "Resusec Schwert" "Resusec Sword" "Epée de Resusec" 2959 "Aufemir Schwert" "Aufemir Sword" "Epée d'Aufemir" 2960 "Refubef Schwert" "Refubef Sword" "Epée de Refubef" 2961 "Sartoky Schwert" "Sartoky Sword" "Epée de Sartoky" 2962 "Arecule Schwert" "Arecule Sword" "Epée d'Arecule" 2963 "Treluj Schwert" "Treluj Sword" "Epée de Treluj" 2964 "Thesrel Schwert" "Thesrel Sword" "Epée de Thesrel" 2965 "Lefuv Schwert" "Lefuv Sword" "Epée de Lefuv" 2966 "Volmate Schwert" "Volmate Sword" "Epée de Volmate" 2967 "Krogrede Schwert" "Krogrede Sword" "Epée de Krogrede" 2968 "Sudamu Schwert" "Sudamu Sword" "Epée de Sudamu" 2969 "Flelih Schwert" "Flelih Sword" "Epée du Flelih" 2970 "Nilja Schwert" "Nilja Sword" "Epée de Nilja" 2971 "Carvelim Schwert" "Carvelim Sword" "Epée de Carvelim" 2972 "Trudik Schwert" "Trudik Sword" "Epée de Trudik" 2973 "Amuspu Schwert" "Amuspu Sword" "Epée d'Amuspu" 2974 "Ovruber Schwert" "Ovruber Sword" "Epée d'Ovruber" 2975 "Dudotim Schwert" "Dudotim Sword" "Epée du Dudotim" 2976 "Fider Schwert" "Fider Sword" "Epée du Fider" 2977 "Thorog Schwert" "Thorog Sword" "Epée de Thorog" 2978 "Muves Schwert" "Muves Sword" "Epée de Muves" 2979 "Ofule Schwert" "Ofule Sword" "Epée d'Ofule" 2980 "Farurit Schwert" "Farurit Sword" "Epée de Farurit" 2981 "Mulnef Schwert" "Mulnef Sword" "Epée de Mulnef" 2982 "Aremofa Schwert" "Aremofa Sword" "Epée d'Aremofa" 2983 "Rugnome Schwert" "Rugnome Sword" "Epée de Rugnome" 2984 "Venigile Schwert" "Venigile Sword" "Epée de Venigile" 2985 "Arakuris Schwert" "Arakuris Sword" "Epée d'Arakuris" 2986 "Homawo Schwert" "Homawo Sword" "Epée d'Homawo" 2987 "Soltedel Schwert" "Soltedel Sword" "Epée de Soltedel" 2988 "Kuhur Schwert" "Kuhur Sword" "Epée du Kuhur" 2989 "Buruman Schwert" "Buruman Sword" "Epée de Buruman" 2990 "Atake Schwert" "Atake Sword" "Epée d'Atake" 2991 "Suroround Schwert" "Suroround Sword" "Epée de Suroround" 2992 "Hamuth Schwert" "Hamuth Sword" "Epée du Hamuth" 2993 "Higreter Schwert" "Higreter Sword" "Epée de Higreter" 2994 "Irehotes Schwert" "Irehotes Sword" "Epée d'Irehotes" 2995 "Ifrusifel Schwert" "Ifrusifel Sword" "Epée d'Ifrusifel" 2996 "Tecuroli Schwert" "Tecuroli Sword" "Epée de Tecuroli" 2997 "Taledeau Schwert" "Taledeau Sword" "Epée de Taledeau" 2998 "Minotororwolle" "Minotoror Wool" "Laine du Minotoror" 2999 "Minotoror-Leder" "Minotoror Leather" "Cuir de Minotoror" 3000 "Zerstörter Bworkhelm" "Bwork Helmet" "Casque cassé de Bwork" 3001 "Bwork-Schulterpolster" "Bwork Epaulette" "Epaulette de Bwork" 3002 "Löcheriger Bwork-Stiefel" "Bwork Boots" "Botte trouée de Bwork" 3103 "Energur Schwert" "Energur Sword" "Epée du Energur" 3104 "Etunuh Schwert" "Etunuh Sword" "Epée de Etunuh" 3105 "Wiladice Schwert" "Wiladice Sword" "Epée de Wiladice" 3106 "Ireteh Schwert" "Ireteh Sword" "Epée d'Ireteh" 3107 "Oifes Schwert" "Oifes Sword" "Epée de Oifes" 3108 "Roradep Schwert" "Roradep Sword" "Epée du Roradep" 3109 "Efumale Schwert" "Efumale Sword" "Epée de Efumale" 3110 "Egipuf Schwert" "Egipuf Sword" "Epée de Egipuf" 3111 "Oupale Schwert" "Oupale Sword" "Epée de Oupale" 3112 "Utahetot Schwert" "Utahetot Sword" "Epée de Utahetot" 3113 "Urenehe Schwert" "Urenehe Sword" "Epée du Urenehe" 3114 "Grodotiri Schwert" "Grodotiri Sword" "Epée de Grodotiri" 3115 "Vebevez Schwert" "Vebevez Sword" "Epée de Vebevez" 3116 "Bacber Schwert" "Bacber Sword" "Epée de Bacber" 3117 "Teram Schwert" "Teram Sword" "Epée de Teram" 3118 "Relanape Schwert" "Relanape Sword" "Epée de Relanape" 3119 "Lolevya Schwert" "Lolevya Sword" "Epée du Lolevya" 3120 "Wonague Schwert" "Wonague Sword" "Epée de Wonague" 3121 "Risdar Schwert" "Risdar Sword" "Epée du Risdar" 3122 "Aelyake Schwert" "Aelyake Sword" "Epée du Aelyake" 3123 "Esukur Schwert" "Esukur Sword" "Epée de Esukur" 3124 "Itezei Schwert" "Itezei Sword" "Epée du Itezei" 3125 "Exege Schwert" "Exege Sword" "Epée de Exege" 3126 "Nubakope Schwert" "Nubakope Sword" "Epée de Nubakope" 3127 "Ubotibie Schwert" "Ubotibie Sword" "Epée de Ubotibie" 3128 "Kogeced Schwert" "Kogeced Sword" "Epée du Kogeced" 3129 "Storpur Schwert" "Storpur Sword" "Epée de Storpur" 3130 "Tilepeuf Schwert" "Tilepeuf Sword" "Epée du Tilepeuf" 3131 "Alaly Schwert" "Alaly Sword" "Epée de Alaly" 3132 "Tuthefil Schwert" "Tuthefil Sword" "Epée de Tuthefil" 3133 "Wemama Schwert" "Wemama Sword" "Epée de Wemama" 3134 "Riruh Schwert" "Riruh Sword" "Epée du Riruh" 3135 "Igeroth Schwert" "Igeroth Sword" "Epée du Igeroth" 3136 "Ekekir Schwert" "Ekekir Sword" "Epée de Ekekir" 3137 "Elmidepr Schwert" "Elmidepr Sword" "Epée de Elmidepr" 3138 "Eredlag Schwert" "Eredlag Sword" "Epée du Eredlag" 3139 "Ukanadra Schwert" "Ukanadra Sword" "Epée de Ukanadra" 3140 "Otokain Schwert" "Otokain Sword" "Epée du Otokain" 3141 "Uteknef Schwert" "Uteknef Sword" "Epée du Uteknef" 3142 "Ekohu Schwert" "Ekohu Sword" "Epée de Ekohu" 3143 "Aturerun Schwert" "Aturerun Sword" "Epée du Aturerun" 3144 "Ilele Schwert" "Ilele Sword" "Epée du Ilele" 3145 "Icuste Schwert" "Icuste Sword" "Epée de Icuste" 3146 "Gudinake Schwert" "Gudinake Sword" "Epée du Gudinake" 3147 "Thorederoh Schwert" "Thorederoh Sword" "Epée de Thorederoh" 3148 "Somoce Schwert" "Somoce Sword" "Epée du Somoce" 3149 "Sucupret Schwert" "Sucupret Sword" "Epée de Sucupret" 3150 "Vezel Schwert" "Vezel Sword" "Epée de Vezel" 3151 "Osukul Schwert" "Osukul Sword" "Epée du Osukul" 3152 "Kibaxuta Schwert" "Kibaxuta Sword" "Epée de Kibaxuta" 3153 "Uhusto Schwert" "Uhusto Sword" "Epée de Uhusto" 3154 "Piberuf Schwert" "Piberuf Sword" "Epée de Piberuf" 3155 "Kromaker Schwert" "Kromaker Sword" "Epée du Kromaker" 3156 "Gilupog Schwert" "Gilupog Sword" "Epée du Gilupog" 3157 "Flesin Schwert" "Flesin Sword" "Epée du Flesin" 3158 "Outugo Schwert" "Outugo Sword" "Epée de Outugo" 3159 "Hudure Schwert" "Hudure Sword" "Epée de Hudure" 3160 "Fihutuvu Schwert" "Fihutuvu Sword" "Epée de Fihutuvu" 3161 "Larabobyb Schwert" "Larabobyb Sword" "Epée de Larabobyb" 3162 "Gaflim Schwert" "Gaflim Sword" "Epée de Gaflim" 3163 "Dafulaille Schwert" "Dafulaille Sword" "Epée de Dafulaille" 3164 "Terere Schwert" "Terere Sword" "Epée de Terere" 3165 "Udanam Schwert" "Udanam Sword" "Epée du Udanam" 3166 "Aelab Schwert" "Aelab Sword" "Epée du Aelab" 3167 "Rokil Schwert" "Rokil Sword" "Epée du Rokil" 3168 "Scoxese Schwert" "Scoxese Sword" "Epée de Scoxese" 3169 "Lotom Schwert" "Lotom Sword" "Epée de Lotom" 3170 "Ourekrten Schwert" "Ourekrten Sword" "Epée de Ourekrten" 3171 "Ragora Schwert" "Ragora Sword" "Epée du Ragora" 3172 "Ozeufluo Schwert" "Ozeufluo Sword" "Epée de Ozeufluo" 3173 "Ekereno Schwert" "Ekereno Sword" "Epée de Ekereno" 3174 "Nirogim Schwert" "Nirogim Sword" "Epée du Nirogim" 3175 "Agrur Schwert" "Agrur Sword" "Epée du Agrur" 3176 "Gapuh Schwert" "Gapuh Sword" "Epée du Gapuh" 3177 "Aelewawac Schwert" "Aelewawac Sword" "Epée de Aelewawac" 3178 "Nifuh Schwert" "Nifuh Sword" "Epée du Nifuh" 3179 "Lanam Schwert" "Lanam Sword" "Epée de Lanam" 3180 "Lisolomev Schwert" "Lisolomev Sword" "Epée de Lisolomev" 3181 "Hububaci Schwert" "Hububaci Sword" "Epée de Hububaci" 3182 "Hupriket Schwert" "Hupriket Sword" "Epée de Hupriket" 3183 "Satekog Schwert" "Satekog Sword" "Epée de Satekog" 3184 "Fonae Schwert" "Fonae Sword" "Epée du Fonae" 3185 "Nisudidli Schwert" "Nisudidli Sword" "Epée de Nisudidli" 3186 "Arurev Schwert" "Arurev Sword" "Epée du Arurev" 3187 "Emovlemo Schwert" "Emovlemo Sword" "Epée de Emovlemo" 3188 "Grukireu Schwert" "Grukireu Sword" "Epée du Grukireu" 3189 "Aelowawe Schwert" "Aelowawe Sword" "Epée de Aelowawe" 3190 "Lifufaille Schwert" "Lifufaille Sword" "Epée de Lifufaille" 3191 "Kugruk Schwert" "Kugruk Sword" "Epée de Kugruk" 3192 "Krekece Schwert" "Krekece Sword" "Epée de Krekece" 3193 "Gumagi Schwert" "Gumagi Sword" "Epée de Gumagi" 3194 "Udojisth Schwert" "Udojisth Sword" "Epée de Udojisth" 3195 "Ronit Schwert" "Ronit Sword" "Epée du Ronit" 3196 "Lekahut Schwert" "Lekahut Sword" "Epée du Lekahut" 3197 "Soset Schwert" "Soset Sword" "Epée de Soset" 3198 "Ifefuli Schwert" "Ifefuli Sword" "Epée de Ifefuli" 3199 "Tijako Schwert" "Tijako Sword" "Epée de Tijako" 3200 "Molec Schwert" "Molec Sword" "Epée du Molec" 3201 "Famufoke Schwert" "Famufoke Sword" "Epée de Famufoke" 3202 "Zemuz Schwert" "Zemuz Sword" "Epée de Zemuz" 3203 "Tribal-Armband" "Tribal Ring" "Anneau Tribal" 3204 "Bonta-Gürtel" "Bontarian Belt" "Ceinture Bontarienne" 3205 "Brâkschurz" "Brakmarian Belt" "Ceinture Brâkmarienne" 3206 "Xerbo" "The Xerbo" "La Xerbo" 3207 "Stiefel der Genugtuung" "Satisfaction Boots" "Bottes de Satisfaction" 3208 "Schlüpfer des Bwork-Bogenschützen" "Bwork Archer Briefs" "Slip de Bwork Archer" 3209 "Bwork Magus-Skalp" "Magus Bwork Scalp" "Scalp de Bwork Mage" 3210 "Ragnetes Schwert" "Ragnetes Sword" "Epée de Ragnetes" 3211 "Hulurig Schwert" "Hulurig Sword" "Epée de Hulurig" 3212 "Secasoche Schwert" "Secasoche Sword" "Epée de Secasoche" 3213 "Gebag Schwert" "Gebag Sword" "Epée de Gebag" 3214 "Cerorate Schwert" "Cerorate Sword" "Epée de Cerorate" 3215 "Sivevi Schwert" "Sivevi Sword" "Epée de Sivevi" 3216 "Utoxe Schwert" "Utoxe Sword" "Epée de Utoxe" 3217 "Lavalu Schwert" "Lavalu Sword" "Epée de Lavalu" 3218 "Krobaxoba Schwert" "Krobaxoba Sword" "Epée du Krobaxoba" 3219 "Iborori Schwert" "Iborori Sword" "Epée de Iborori" 3220 "Tofyta Schwert" "Tofyta Sword" "Epée de Tofyta" 3221 "Kasterug Schwert" "Kasterug Sword" "Epée de Kasterug" 3222 "Estar Schwert" "Estar Sword" "Epée de Estar" 3223 "Zyufillion Schwert" "Zyufillion Sword" "Epée de Zyufillion" 3224 "Orunagag Schwert" "Orunagag Sword" "Epée de Orunagag" 3225 "Laldar Schwert" "Laldar Sword" "Epée de Laldar" 3226 "Agunadlo Schwert" "Agunadlo Sword" "Epée de Agunadlo" 3227 "Huhukego Schwert" "Huhukego Sword" "Epée du Huhukego" 3228 "Akiteudo Schwert" "Akiteudo Sword" "Epée de Akiteudo" 3229 "Thoradog Schwert" "Thoradog Sword" "Epée de Thoradog" 3230 "Tetum Schwert" "Tetum Sword" "Epée de Tetum" 3231 "Kulujuk Schwert" "Kulujuk Sword" "Epée de Kulujuk" 3232 "Thorogeda Schwert" "Thorogeda Sword" "Epée de Thorogeda" 3233 "Ukiniher Schwert" "Ukiniher Sword" "Epée du Ukiniher" 3234 "Avogocop Schwert" "Avogocop Sword" "Epée de Avogocop" 3235 "Kukegr Schwert" "Kukegr Sword" "Epée de Kukegr" 3236 "Dorehek Schwert" "Dorehek Sword" "Epée de Dorehek" 3237 "Kinuvige Schwert" "Kinuvige Sword" "Epée du Kinuvige" 3238 "Letilihu Schwert" "Letilihu Sword" "Epée de Letilihu" 3239 "Egelibu Schwert" "Egelibu Sword" "Epée du Egelibu" 3240 "Alalag Schwert" "Alalag Sword" "Epée du Alalag" 3241 "Onaidum Schwert" "Onaidum Sword" "Epée de Onaidum" 3242 "Apleg Schwert" "Apleg Sword" "Epée du Apleg" 3243 "Wulalelu Schwert" "Wulalelu Sword" "Epée de Wulalelu" 3244 "Alunavim Schwert" "Alunavim Sword" "Epée de Alunavim" 3245 "Mihatoru Schwert" "Mihatoru Sword" "Epée du Mihatoru" 3246 "Vlele Schwert" "Vlele Sword" "Epée de Vlele" 3247 "Vrebibel Schwert" "Vrebibel Sword" "Epée de Vrebibel" 3248 "Ehekit Schwert" "Ehekit Sword" "Epée de Ehekit" 3249 "Varkehe Schwert" "Varkehe Sword" "Epée de Varkehe" 3250 "Hesroth Schwert" "Hesroth Sword" "Epée de Hesroth" 3251 "Varkugepe Schwert" "Varkugepe Sword" "Epée de Varkugepe" 3252 "Hekese Schwert" "Hekese Sword" "Epée du Hekese" 3253 "Catusotu Schwert" "Catusotu Sword" "Epée de Catusotu" 3254 "Larabifiru Schwert" "Larabifiru Sword" "Epée de Larabifiru" 3255 "Nirytetas Schwert" "Nirytetas Sword" "Epée de Nirytetas" 3256 "Aturul Schwert" "Aturul Sword" "Epée de Aturul" 3257 "Hamumixo Schwert" "Hamumixo Sword" "Epée du Hamumixo" 3258 "Vafusura Schwert" "Vafusura Sword" "Epée du Vafusura" 3259 "Varkisekut Schwert" "Varkisekut Sword" "Epée de Varkisekut" 3260 "Gakuda Schwert" "Gakuda Sword" "Epée de Gakuda" 3261 "Sekekapo Schwert" "Sekekapo Sword" "Epée de Sekekapo" 3262 "Tokag Schwert" "Tokag Sword" "Epée de Tokag" 3263 "Bilenpur Schwert" "Bilenpur Sword" "Epée du Bilenpur" 3264 "Lalomnef Schwert" "Lalomnef Sword" "Epée de Lalomnef" 3265 "Lileniru Schwert" "Lileniru Sword" "Epée de Lileniru" 3266 "Rurigar Schwert" "Rurigar Sword" "Epée de Rurigar" 3267 "Grokert Schwert" "Grokert Sword" "Epée de Grokert" 3268 "Halypaul Schwert" "Halypaul Sword" "Epée de Halypaul" 3269 "Aquejineno Schwert" "Aquejineno Sword" "Epée de Aquejineno" 3270 "Rhude Schwert" "Rhude Sword" "Epée de Rhude" 3271 "Balofeau Schwert" "Balofeau Sword" "Epée du Balofeau" 3272 "Rahelena Schwert" "Rahelena Sword" "Epée de Rahelena" 3273 "Aotohet Schwert" "Aotohet Sword" "Epée de Aotohet" 3274 "Nostam Schwert" "Nostam Sword" "Epée de Nostam" 3275 "Adili Schwert" "Adili Sword" "Epée de Adili" 3276 "Kroruth Schwert" "Kroruth Sword" "Epée de Kroruth" 3277 "Srubele Schwert" "Srubele Sword" "Epée de Srubele" 3278 "Husimuh Schwert" "Husimuh Sword" "Epée du Husimuh" 3279 "Lipemame Schwert" "Lipemame Sword" "Epée de Lipemame" 3280 "Uledir Schwert" "Uledir Sword" "Epée de Uledir" 3281 "Rewylibie Schwert" "Rewylibie Sword" "Epée de Rewylibie" 3282 "Naititag Schwert" "Naititag Sword" "Epée de Naititag" 3283 "Flymoz Schwert" "Flymoz Sword" "Epée de Flymoz" 3284 "Ocokero Schwert" "Ocokero Sword" "Epée de Ocokero" 3285 "Ellalle Schwert" "Ellalle Sword" "Epée de Ellalle" 3286 "Thorerures Schwert" "Thorerures Sword" "Epée du Thorerures" 3287 "Mamestef Schwert" "Mamestef Sword" "Epée de Mamestef" 3288 "Herekug Schwert" "Herekug Sword" "Epée de Herekug" 3289 "Myplei Schwert" "Myplei Sword" "Epée de Myplei" 3290 "Uwohenaw Schwert" "Uwohenaw Sword" "Epée du Uwohenaw" 3291 "Netotuth Schwert" "Netotuth Sword" "Epée de Netotuth" 3292 "Pavetava Schwert" "Pavetava Sword" "Epée de Pavetava" 3293 "Ourekesuh Schwert" "Ourekesuh Sword" "Epée du Ourekesuh" 3294 "Flavuf Schwert" "Flavuf Sword" "Epée du Flavuf" 3295 "Horire Schwert" "Horire Sword" "Epée de Horire" 3296 "Vlylepoe Schwert" "Vlylepoe Sword" "Epée de Vlylepoe" 3297 "Mourour Schwert" "Mourour Sword" "Epée du Mourour" 3298 "Ifefulf Schwert" "Ifefulf Sword" "Epée de Ifefulf" 3299 "Ruruketon Schwert" "Ruruketon Sword" "Epée de Ruruketon" 3300 "Unebut Schwert" "Unebut Sword" "Epée du Unebut" 3301 "Rurathego Schwert" "Rurathego Sword" "Epée de Rurathego" 3302 "Surevele Schwert" "Surevele Sword" "Epée de Surevele" 3303 "Godotu Schwert" "Godotu Sword" "Epée du Godotu" 3304 "Tegafdar Schwert" "Tegafdar Sword" "Epée du Tegafdar" 3305 "Eurucoru Schwert" "Eurucoru Sword" "Epée de Eurucoru" 3306 "Hahedor Schwert" "Hahedor Sword" "Epée de Hahedor" 3307 "Oketuh Schwert" "Oketuh Sword" "Epée du Oketuh" 3308 "Enucnef Schwert" "Enucnef Sword" "Epée du Enucnef" 3309 "Ukokug Schwert" "Ukokug Sword" "Epée du Ukokug" 3310 "Huguh Schwert" "Huguh Sword" "Epée de Huguh" 3311 "Besumaku Schwert" "Besumaku Sword" "Epée de Besumaku" 3312 "Ourene Schwert" "Ourene Sword" "Epée de Ourene" 3313 "Auplepru Schwert" "Auplepru Sword" "Epée du Auplepru" 3314 "Kavahusa Schwert" "Kavahusa Sword" "Epée de Kavahusa" 3315 "Serukute Schwert" "Serukute Sword" "Epée de Serukute" 3316 "Libeziel Schwert" "Libeziel Sword" "Epée de Libeziel" 3317 "Varkasu Schwert" "Varkasu Sword" "Epée du Varkasu" 3318 "Asehoca Schwert" "Asehoca Sword" "Epée de Asehoca" 3319 "Fiholube Schwert" "Fiholube Sword" "Epée de Fiholube" 3320 "Ukeda Schwert" "Ukeda Sword" "Epée de Ukeda" 3321 "Shamabuc Schwert" "Shamabuc Sword" "Epée de Shamabuc" 3322 "Thutes Schwert" "Thutes Sword" "Epée de Thutes" 3323 "Fleceber Schwert" "Fleceber Sword" "Epée du Fleceber" 3324 "Tebok Schwert" "Tebok Sword" "Epée de Tebok" 3325 "Istego Schwert" "Istego Sword" "Epée de Istego" 3326 "Huluffrit Schwert" "Huluffrit Sword" "Epée de Huluffrit" 3327 "Ruredert Schwert" "Ruredert Sword" "Epée du Ruredert" 3328 "Brenilafu Schwert" "Brenilafu Sword" "Epée de Brenilafu" 3329 "Resosrud Schwert" "Resosrud Sword" "Epée de Resosrud" 3330 "Lifituful Schwert" "Lifituful Sword" "Epée de Lifituful" 3331 "Epusiku Schwert" "Epusiku Sword" "Epée du Epusiku" 3332 "Kithehi Schwert" "Kithehi Sword" "Epée de Kithehi" 3333 "Domodana Schwert" "Domodana Sword" "Epée de Domodana" 3334 "Kifasum Schwert" "Kifasum Sword" "Epée de Kifasum" 3335 "Tepas Schwert" "Tepas Sword" "Epée du Tepas" 3336 "Luris Schwert" "Luris Sword" "Epée de Luris" 3337 "Aquaebu Schwert" "Aquaebu Sword" "Epée du Aquaebu" 3338 "Aquenabava Schwert" "Aquenabava Sword" "Epée de Aquenabava" 3339 "Hecert Schwert" "Hecert Sword" "Epée de Hecert" 3340 "Uguluj Schwert" "Uguluj Sword" "Epée du Uguluj" 3341 "Ejevyfe Schwert" "Ejevyfe Sword" "Epée de Ejevyfe" 3342 "Nupuraille Schwert" "Nupuraille Sword" "Epée de Nupuraille" 3343 "Penarber Schwert" "Penarber Sword" "Epée du Penarber" 3344 "Ramosi Schwert" "Ramosi Sword" "Epée de Ramosi" 3345 "Dofluk Schwert" "Dofluk Sword" "Epée du Dofluk" 3346 "Hegohorth Schwert" "Hegohorth Sword" "Epée du Hegohorth" 3347 "Bilosudr Schwert" "Bilosudr Sword" "Epée de Bilosudr" 3348 "Osokure Schwert" "Osokure Sword" "Epée d'Osokure" 3349 "Esretha Schwert" "Esretha Sword" "Epée d'Esretha" 3350 "Grokoche Schwert" "Grokoche Sword" "Epée de Grokoche" 3351 "Grodimep Schwert" "Grodimep Sword" "Epée de Grodimep" 3352 "Rokeryhu Schwert" "Rokeryhu Sword" "Epée de Rokeryhu" 3353 "Efufuc Schwert" "Efufuc Sword" "Epée d'Efufuc" 3354 "Agalomo Schwert" "Agalomo Sword" "Epée d'Agalomo" 3355 "Geluteco Schwert" "Geluteco Sword" "Epée du Geluteco" 3356 "Die Schaufel des Dudes" "Doudish Shovel" "Pelle Doudesque" 3357 "Fingerklopfer" "Knuckle Rapping Hammer" "Marteau Tape Doigts" 3359 "Efore Dolch" "Efore Dagger" "Dague d'Efore" 3360 "Ititub Dolch" "Ititub Dagger" "Dague d'Ititub" 3361 "Zubolo Dolch" "Zubolo Dagger" "Dague de Zubolo" 3362 "Bwaba Dolch" "Bwaba Dagger" "Dague de Bwaba" 3363 "Feukuluf Dolch" "Feukuluf Dagger" "Dague de Feukuluf" 3364 "Humuda Dolch" "Humuda Dagger" "Dague de Humuda" 3365 "Nezetete Dolch" "Nezetete Dagger" "Dague de Nezetete" 3366 "Hokud Dolch" "Hokud Dagger" "Dague du Hokud" 3367 "Harurot Dolch" "Harurot Dagger" "Dague de Harurot" 3368 "Mamekber Dolch" "Mamekber Dagger" "Dague de Mamekber" 3369 "Dlaedos Dolch" "Dlaedos Dagger" "Dague de Dlaedos" 3370 "Evohalla Dolch" "Evohalla Dagger" "Dague de Evohalla" 3371 "Stresro Dolch" "Stresro Dagger" "Dague de Stresro" 3372 "Iluti Dolch" "Iluti Dagger" "Dague de Iluti" 3373 "Litielle Dolch" "Litielle Dagger" "Dague du Litielle" 3374 "Zilesuz Dolch" "Zilesuz Dagger" "Dague de Zilesuz" 3375 "Lecurif Dolch" "Lecurif Dagger" "Dague de Lecurif" 3376 "Meteu Dolch" "Meteu Dagger" "Dague de Meteu" 3377 "Obatitob Dolch" "Obatitob Dagger" "Dague de Obatitob" 3378 "Pelepev Dolch" "Pelepev Dagger" "Dague de Pelepev" 3379 "Iplevl Dolch" "Iplevl Dagger" "Dague de Iplevl" 3380 "Ufrudif Dolch" "Ufrudif Dagger" "Dague de Ufrudif" 3381 "Nirugotas Dolch" "Nirugotas Dagger" "Dague de Nirugotas" 3382 "Olezepl Dolch" "Olezepl Dagger" "Dague de Olezepl" 3383 "Thene Dolch" "Thene Dagger" "Dague de Thene" 3384 "Pilal Dolch" "Pilal Dagger" "Dague de Pilal" 3385 "Lotisri Dolch" "Lotisri Dagger" "Dague de Lotisri" 3386 "Birelil Dolch" "Birelil Dagger" "Dague du Birelil" 3387 "Nobela Dolch" "Nobela Dagger" "Dague de Nobela" 3388 "Domemefut Dolch" "Domemefut Dagger" "Dague du Domemefut" 3389 "Afelezu Dolch" "Afelezu Dagger" "Dague de Afelezu" 3390 "Deguci Dolch" "Deguci Dagger" "Dague de Deguci" 3391 "Avagawe Dolch" "Avagawe Dagger" "Dague d'Avagawe" 3392 "Harmebeton Dolch" "Harmebeton Dagger" "Dague d'Harmebeton" 3393 "Lurohu Dolch" "Lurohu Dagger" "Dague de Lurohu" 3394 "Segrillion Dolch" "Segrillion Dagger" "Dague de Segrillion" 3395 "Bofyf Dolch" "Bofyf Dagger" "Dague de Bofyf" 3396 "Molel Dolch" "Molel Dagger" "Dague de Molel" 3397 "Amphamase Dolch" "Amphamase Dagger" "Dague de Amphamase" 3398 "Elatalem Dolch" "Elatalem Dagger" "Dague de Elatalem" 3399 "Cyamabru Dolch" "Cyamabru Dagger" "Dague de Cyamabru" 3400 "Elamym Dolch" "Elamym Dagger" "Dague du Elamym" 3401 "Zarolel Dolch" "Zarolel Dagger" "Dague du Zarolel" 3402 "Aquapawe Dolch" "Aquapawe Dagger" "Dague de Aquapawe" 3403 "Alamice Dolch" "Alamice Dagger" "Dague de Alamice" 3404 "Fufotte Dolch" "Fufotte Dagger" "Dague de Fufotte" 3405 "Olehilu Dolch" "Olehilu Dagger" "Dague du Olehilu" 3406 "Urufub Dolch" "Urufub Dagger" "Dague de Urufub" 3407 "Oranadop Dolch" "Oranadop Dagger" "Dague du Oranadop" 3408 "Flinen Dolch" "Flinen Dagger" "Dague de Flinen" 3409 "Nevaille Dolch" "Nevaille Dagger" "Dague du Nevaille" 3410 "Thudebe Dolch" "Thudebe Dagger" "Dague de Thudebe" 3411 "Furemid Dolch" "Furemid Dagger" "Dague de Furemid" 3412 "Astokum Dolch" "Astokum Dagger" "Dague de Astokum" 3413 "Moleli Dolch" "Moleli Dagger" "Dague de Moleli" 3414 "Tevet Dolch" "Tevet Dagger" "Dague de Tevet" 3415 "Zezollu Dolch" "Zezollu Dagger" "Dague de Zezollu" 3416 "Venygoth Dolch" "Venygoth Dagger" "Dague du Venygoth" 3417 "Bamegel Dolch" "Bamegel Dagger" "Dague de Bamegel" 3418 "Rudeko Dolch" "Rudeko Dagger" "Dague de Rudeko" 3419 "Holene Dolch" "Holene Dagger" "Dague de Holene" 3420 "Otovabon Dolch" "Otovabon Dagger" "Dague de Otovabon" 3421 "Flaplelema Dolch" "Flaplelema Dagger" "Dague de Flaplelema" 3422 "Uluni Dolch" "Uluni Dagger" "Dague de Uluni" 3423 "Benovaille Dolch" "Benovaille Dagger" "Dague du Benovaille" 3424 "Vavehillion Dolch" "Vavehillion Dagger" "Dague de Vavehillion" 3425 "Sadifoce Dolch" "Sadifoce Dagger" "Dague de Sadifoce" 3426 "Biwilague Dolch" "Biwilague Dagger" "Dague de Biwilague" 3427 "Reduta Dolch" "Reduta Dagger" "Dague de Reduta" 3428 "Zetehely Dolch" "Zetehely Dagger" "Dague de Zetehely" 3429 "Nemokim Dolch" "Nemokim Dagger" "Dague de Nemokim" 3430 "Aleba Dolch" "Aleba Dagger" "Dague de Aleba" 3431 "Igudeju Dolch" "Igudeju Dagger" "Dague du Igudeju" 3432 "Sharekala Dolch" "Sharekala Dagger" "Dague de Sharekala" 3433 "Plemele Dolch" "Plemele Dagger" "Dague de Plemele" 3434 "Usurnef Dolch" "Usurnef Dagger" "Dague de Usurnef" 3435 "Necucane Dolch" "Necucane Dagger" "Dague du Necucane" 3436 "Vilot Dolch" "Vilot Dagger" "Dague de Vilot" 3437 "Elyvone Dolch" "Elyvone Dagger" "Dague du Elyvone" 3438 "Thoruthede Dolch" "Thoruthede Dagger" "Dague de Thoruthede" 3439 "Umesu Dolch" "Umesu Dagger" "Dague du Umesu" 3440 "Mamema Dolch" "Mamema Dagger" "Dague de Mamema" 3441 "Muplige Dolch" "Muplige Dagger" "Dague de Muplige" 3442 "Hamela Dolch" "Hamela Dagger" "Dague de Hamela" 3443 "Lamisu Dolch" "Lamisu Dagger" "Dague du Lamisu" 3444 "Alelae Dolch" "Alelae Dagger" "Dague de Alelae" 3445 "Pyogum Dolch" "Pyogum Dagger" "Dague du Pyogum" 3446 "Aomebel Dolch" "Aomebel Dagger" "Dague de Aomebel" 3447 "Matubus Dolch" "Matubus Dagger" "Dague de Matubus" 3448 "Emime Dolch" "Emime Dagger" "Dague de Emime" 3449 "Remuleva Dolch" "Remuleva Dagger" "Dague du Remuleva" 3450 "Lethifocof Dolch" "Lethifocof Dagger" "Dague de Lethifocof" 3451 "Zivolel Dolch" "Zivolel Dagger" "Dague du Zivolel" 3452 "Lalaplim Dolch" "Lalaplim Dagger" "Dague du Lalaplim" 3453 "Melefame Dolch" "Melefame Dagger" "Dague du Melefame" 3454 "Laewema Dolch" "Laewema Dagger" "Dague de Laewema" 3455 "Edacejac Dolch" "Edacejac Dagger" "Dague de Edacejac" 3456 "Ezavesi Dolch" "Ezavesi Dagger" "Dague du Ezavesi" 3457 "Zelivene Dolch" "Zelivene Dagger" "Dague de Zelivene" 3458 "Vabejere Dolch" "Vabejere Dagger" "Dague de Vabejere" 3459 "Divac Dolch" "Divac Dagger" "Dague du Divac" 3460 "Myuzalel Dolch" "Myuzalel Dagger" "Dague du Myuzalel" 3461 "Rugnoker Dolch" "Rugnoker Dagger" "Dague de Rugnoker" 3462 "Blufago Dolch" "Blufago Dagger" "Dague du Blufago" 3463 "Enobu Dolch" "Enobu Dagger" "Dague de Enobu" 3464 "Seduva Dolch" "Seduva Dagger" "Dague de Seduva" 3465 "Vlebevet Dolch" "Vlebevet Dagger" "Dague de Vlebevet" 3466 "Rugnegud Dolch" "Rugnegud Dagger" "Dague du Rugnegud" 3467 "Nazon Dolch" "Nazon Dagger" "Dague de Nazon" 3468 "Alognef Dolch" "Alognef Dagger" "Dague du Alognef" 3469 "Ulupome Dolch" "Ulupome Dagger" "Dague de Ulupome" 3470 "Flapegel Dolch" "Flapegel Dagger" "Dague de Flapegel" 3471 "Bleric Dolch" "Bleric Dagger" "Dague de Bleric" 3472 "Phabocadl Dolch" "Phabocadl Dagger" "Dague de Phabocadl" 3473 "Akust Dolch" "Akust Dagger" "Dague du Akust" 3474 "Laduie Dolch" "Laduie Dagger" "Dague du Laduie" 3475 "Efamaf Dolch" "Efamaf Dagger" "Dague du Efamaf" 3476 "Nisibet Dolch" "Nisibet Dagger" "Dague de Nisibet" 3477 "Zoble Dolch" "Zoble Dagger" "Dague du Zoble" 3478 "Bywudopa Dolch" "Bywudopa Dagger" "Dague de Bywudopa" 3479 "Eozovezo Dolch" "Eozovezo Dagger" "Dague du Eozovezo" 3480 "Iritim Dolch" "Iritim Dagger" "Dague de Iritim" 3481 "Etelei Dolch" "Etelei Dagger" "Dague de Etelei" 3482 "Lolole Dolch" "Lolole Dagger" "Dague du Lolole" 3483 "Drocotud Dolch" "Drocotud Dagger" "Dague du Drocotud" 3484 "Alitose Dolch" "Alitose Dagger" "Dague du Alitose" 3485 "Ougustec Dolch" "Ougustec Dagger" "Dague de Ougustec" 3486 "Themoi Dolch" "Themoi Dagger" "Dague de Themoi" 3487 "Olefeno Dolch" "Olefeno Dagger" "Dague de Olefeno" 3488 "Tolei Dolch" "Tolei Dagger" "Dague du Tolei" 3489 "Zulegeum Dolch" "Zulegeum Dagger" "Dague de Zulegeum" 3490 "Saudurus Dolch" "Saudurus Dagger" "Dague de Saudurus" 3491 "Nogoru Dolch" "Nogoru Dagger" "Dague de Nogoru" 3492 "Vubei Dolch" "Vubei Dagger" "Dague du Vubei" 3493 "Pevihem Dolch" "Pevihem Dagger" "Dague de Pevihem" 3494 "Umitdar Dolch" "Umitdar Dagger" "Dague du Umitdar" 3495 "Upuve Dolch" "Upuve Dagger" "Dague du Upuve" 3496 "Trasesu Dolch" "Trasesu Dagger" "Dague de Trasesu" 3497 "Edofu Dolch" "Edofu Dagger" "Dague du Edofu" 3498 "Hulihul Dolch" "Hulihul Dagger" "Dague de Hulihul" 3499 "Atufest Dolch" "Atufest Dagger" "Dague de Atufest" 3500 "Nevamete Dolch" "Nevamete Dagger" "Dague du Nevamete" 3501 "Icofem Dolch" "Icofem Dagger" "Dague de Icofem" 3502 "Thileufes Dolch" "Thileufes Dagger" "Dague de Thileufes" 3503 "Aleril Dolch" "Aleril Dagger" "Dague du Aleril" 3504 "Evolu Dolch" "Evolu Dagger" "Dague de Evolu" 3505 "Grali Dolch" "Grali Dagger" "Dague du Grali" 3506 "Doimotu Dolch" "Doimotu Dagger" "Dague de Doimotu" 3507 "Vylebe Dolch" "Vylebe Dagger" "Dague de Vylebe" 3508 "Lesafal Dolch" "Lesafal Dagger" "Dague du Lesafal" 3509 "Erudro Dolch" "Erudro Dagger" "Dague du Erudro" 3510 "Wogow Dolch" "Wogow Dagger" "Dague de Wogow" 3511 "Rugnurigat Dolch" "Rugnurigat Dagger" "Dague de Rugnurigat" 3512 "Ocyum Dolch" "Ocyum Dagger" "Dague de Ocyum" 3513 "Ilefe Dolch" "Ilefe Dagger" "Dague de Ilefe" 3514 "Osutin Dolch" "Osutin Dagger" "Dague de Osutin" 3515 "Ebogezan Dolch" "Ebogezan Dagger" "Dague de Ebogezan" 3516 "Retuk Dolch" "Retuk Dagger" "Dague de Retuk" 3517 "Lesoly Dolch" "Lesoly Dagger" "Dague de Lesoly" 3518 "Fihifumi Dolch" "Fihifumi Dagger" "Dague de Fihifumi" 3519 "Egexeme Dolch" "Egexeme Dagger" "Dague de Egexeme" 3520 "Felin Dolch" "Felin Dagger" "Dague de Felin" 3521 "Udupli Dolch" "Udupli Dagger" "Dague de Udupli" 3522 "Zuvab Dolch" "Zuvab Dagger" "Dague de Zuvab" 3523 "Ulutol Dolch" "Ulutol Dagger" "Dague de Ulutol" 3524 "Beseo Dolch" "Beseo Dagger" "Dague du Beseo" 3525 "Kurete Dolch" "Kurete Dagger" "Dague du Kurete" 3526 "Nybihogob Dolch" "Nybihogob Dagger" "Dague du Nybihogob" 3527 "Rastive Dolch" "Rastive Dagger" "Dague de Rastive" 3528 "Eolez Dolch" "Eolez Dagger" "Dague de Eolez" 3529 "Udacaxeg Dolch" "Udacaxeg Dagger" "Dague de Udacaxeg" 3530 "Ezola Dolch" "Ezola Dagger" "Dague de Ezola" 3531 "Otamilad Dolch" "Otamilad Dagger" "Dague de Otamilad" 3532 "Upokose Dolch" "Upokose Dagger" "Dague de Upokose" 3533 "Drukuf Dolch" "Drukuf Dagger" "Dague du Drukuf" 3534 "Shanof Dolch" "Shanof Dagger" "Dague du Shanof" 3535 "Elomei Dolch" "Elomei Dagger" "Dague de Elomei" 3536 "Vebol Dolch" "Vebol Dagger" "Dague de Vebol" 3537 "Ycewuse Dolch" "Ycewuse Dagger" "Dague de Ycewuse" 3538 "Melem Dolch" "Melem Dagger" "Dague de Melem" 3539 "Yhyulo Dolch" "Yhyulo Dagger" "Dague du Yhyulo" 3540 "Ovalenel Dolch" "Ovalenel Dagger" "Dague de Ovalenel" 3541 "Ilifa Dolch" "Ilifa Dagger" "Dague de Ilifa" 3542 "Yrasber Dolch" "Yrasber Dagger" "Dague du Yrasber" 3543 "Odahedus Dolch" "Odahedus Dagger" "Dague de Odahedus" 3544 "Seralose Dolch" "Seralose Dagger" "Dague de Seralose" 3545 "Elezo Dolch" "Elezo Dagger" "Dague de Elezo" 3546 "Sozetege Dolch" "Sozetege Dagger" "Dague de Sozetege" 3547 "Flyzel Dolch" "Flyzel Dagger" "Dague du Flyzel" 3548 "Aquanewul Dolch" "Aquanewul Dagger" "Dague de Aquanewul" 3549 "Zemupiel Dolch" "Zemupiel Dagger" "Dague de Zemupiel" 3550 "Lafaul Dolch" "Lafaul Dagger" "Dague de Lafaul" 3551 "Tenerake Dolch" "Tenerake Dagger" "Dague du Tenerake" 3552 "Eogeveti Dolch" "Eogeveti Dagger" "Dague du Eogeveti" 3553 "Myzevillion Dolch" "Myzevillion Dagger" "Dague de Myzevillion" 3554 "Rugnethuko Dolch" "Rugnethuko Dagger" "Dague de Rugnethuko" 3555 "Owugato Dolch" "Owugato Dagger" "Dague de Owugato" 3556 "Uladise Dolch" "Uladise Dagger" "Dague de Uladise" 3557 "Guhotu Dolch" "Guhotu Dagger" "Dague du Guhotu" 3558 "Ragnosot Dolch" "Ragnosot Dagger" "Dague de Ragnosot" 3559 "Emeution Dolch" "Emeution Dagger" "Dague d'Emeution" 3560 "Olepev Dolch" "Olepev Dagger" "Dague d'Olepev" 3561 "Abomirol Dolch" "Abomirol Dagger" "Dague de Abomirol" 3562 "Unorare Dolch" "Unorare Dagger" "Dague de Unorare" 3563 "Kufam Dolch" "Kufam Dagger" "Dague de Kufam" 3564 "Temelo Dolch" "Temelo Dagger" "Dague de Temelo" 3565 "Etehotov Dolch" "Etehotov Dagger" "Dague de Etehotov" 3566 "Botol Dolch" "Botol Dagger" "Dague de Botol" 3567 "Ozefibe Dolch" "Ozefibe Dagger" "Dague de Ozefibe" 3568 "Krobic Dolch" "Krobic Dagger" "Dague de Krobic" 3569 "Yuzybevy Dolch" "Yuzybevy Dagger" "Dague de Yuzybevy" 3570 "Ebabemov Dolch" "Ebabemov Dagger" "Dague de Ebabemov" 3571 "Uplaul Dolch" "Uplaul Dagger" "Dague du Uplaul" 3572 "Iluhame Dolch" "Iluhame Dagger" "Dague de Iluhame" 3573 "Scoxolelo Dolch" "Scoxolelo Dagger" "Dague du Scoxolelo" 3574 "Itefdar Dolch" "Itefdar Dagger" "Dague du Itefdar" 3575 "Upely Dolch" "Upely Dagger" "Dague du Upely" 3576 "Rivlun Dolch" "Rivlun Dagger" "Dague de Rivlun" 3577 "Obimat Dolch" "Obimat Dagger" "Dague du Obimat" 3578 "Etaleur Dolch" "Etaleur Dagger" "Dague d'Etaleur" 3579 "Ugaram Dolch" "Ugaram Dagger" "Dague de Ugaram" 3580 "Siteulun Dolch" "Siteulun Dagger" "Dague de Siteulun" 3581 "Kumefapre Dolch" "Kumefapre Dagger" "Dague de Kumefapre" 3582 "Edgar Dolch" "Edgar Dagger" "Dague d'Edgar" 3583 "Gouther Dolch" "Gouther Dagger" "Dague de Gouther" 3584 "Trogruk Dolch" "Trogruk Dagger" "Dague du Trogruk" 3585 "Obukum Dolch" "Obukum Dagger" "Dague d'Obukum" 3586 "Oiduber Dolch" "Oiduber Dagger" "Dague d'Oiduber" 3587 "Otukule Dolch" "Otukule Dagger" "Dague d'Otukule" 3588 "Ragnedede Dolch" "Ragnedede Dagger" "Dague de Ragnedede" 3589 "Thilibata Dolch" "Thilibata Dagger" "Dague de Thilibata" 3590 "Kotakust Dolch" "Kotakust Dagger" "Dague du Kotakust" 3591 "Jumim Dolch" "Jumim Dagger" "Dague de Jumim" 3592 "Aelelae Dolch" "Aelelae Dagger" "Dague de Aelelae" 3593 "Apaujyl Dolch" "Apaujyl Dagger" "Dague de Apaujyl" 3594 "Flymeloz Dolch" "Flymeloz Dagger" "Dague de Flymeloz" 3595 "Niolovi Dolch" "Niolovi Dagger" "Dague du Niolovi" 3596 "Pleloz Dolch" "Pleloz Dagger" "Dague de Pleloz" 3597 "Furado Dolch" "Furado Dagger" "Dague de Furado" 3598 "Unefugi Dolch" "Unefugi Dagger" "Dague d'Unefugi" 3599 "Mamefa Dolch" "Mamefa Dagger" "Dague de Mamefa" 3600 "Egulux Dolch" "Egulux Dagger" "Dague d'Egulux" 3601 "Aligatito Dolch" "Aligatito Dagger" "Dague d'Aligatito" 3602 "Sohunim Dolch" "Sohunim Dagger" "Dague de Sohunim" 3603 "Ebepolou Dolch" "Ebepolou Dagger" "Dague de Ebepolou" 3604 "Orira Dolch" "Orira Dagger" "Dague de Orira" 3605 "Oubiso Dolch" "Oubiso Dagger" "Dague de Oubiso" 3606 "Ezepole Dolch" "Ezepole Dagger" "Dague de Ezepole" 3607 "Lobolabe Dolch" "Lobolabe Dagger" "Dague du Lobolabe" 3608 "Rugokest Dolch" "Rugokest Dagger" "Dague du Rugokest" 3609 "Bukohomu Dolch" "Bukohomu Dagger" "Dague du Bukohomu" 3610 "Pumefam Dolch" "Pumefam Dagger" "Dague de Pumefam" 3611 "Evetelo Dolch" "Evetelo Dagger" "Dague du Evetelo" 3612 "Viblumi Dolch" "Viblumi Dagger" "Dague du Viblumi" 3613 "Ugrinie Dolch" "Ugrinie Dagger" "Dague d'Ugrinie" 3614 "Hoisiba Dolch" "Hoisiba Dagger" "Dague de Hoisiba" 3615 "Tebof Dolch" "Tebof Dagger" "Dague de Tebof" 3616 "Otusa Dolch" "Otusa Dagger" "Dague de Otusa" 3617 "Ehefafeh Dolch" "Ehefafeh Dagger" "Dague de Ehefafeh" 3618 "Tudib Dolch" "Tudib Dagger" "Dague du Tudib" 3619 "Olabab Dolch" "Olabab Dagger" "Dague de Olabab" 3620 "Pomep Dolch" "Pomep Dagger" "Dague de Pomep" 3621 "Agakur Dolch" "Agakur Dagger" "Dague du Agakur" 3622 "Adonop Dolch" "Adonop Dagger" "Dague de Adonop" 3623 "Amphyuwo Dolch" "Amphyuwo Dagger" "Dague de Amphyuwo" 3624 "Evevone Dolch" "Evevone Dagger" "Dague de Evevone" 3625 "Volul Dolch" "Volul Dagger" "Dague de Volul" 3626 "Cedagape Dolch" "Cedagape Dagger" "Dague de Cedagape" 3627 "Evoeleli Dolch" "Evoeleli Dagger" "Dague de Evoeleli" 3628 "Fumdifrit Dolch" "Fumdifrit Dagger" "Dague de Fumdifrit" 3629 "Brecag Dolch" "Brecag Dagger" "Dague de Brecag" 3630 "Uletet Dolch" "Uletet Dagger" "Dague de Uletet" 3631 "Atatimos Dolch" "Atatimos Dagger" "Dague de Atatimos" 3632 "Isuhaille Dolch" "Isuhaille Dagger" "Dague de Isuhaille" 3633 "Ofefefig Dolch" "Ofefefig Dagger" "Dague de Ofefefig" 3634 "Hogureke Dolch" "Hogureke Dagger" "Dague du Hogureke" 3635 "Tecocu Dolch" "Tecocu Dagger" "Dague de Tecocu" 3636 "Losubeve Dolch" "Losubeve Dagger" "Dague de Losubeve" 3637 "Nirufilu Dolch" "Nirufilu Dagger" "Dague de Nirufilu" 3638 "Senureru Dolch" "Senureru Dagger" "Dague de Senureru" 3639 "Felul Dolch" "Felul Dagger" "Dague du Felul" 3640 "Frete Dolch" "Frete Dagger" "Dague du Frete" 3641 "Erotail Dolch" "Erotail Dagger" "Dague d'Erotail" 3642 "Gubub Dolch" "Gubub Dagger" "Dague de Gubub" 3643 "Oenythab Dolch" "Oenythab Dagger" "Dague de Oenythab" 3644 "Anojeba Dolch" "Anojeba Dagger" "Dague de Anojeba" 3645 "Alalev Dolch" "Alalev Dagger" "Dague du Alalev" 3646 "Tuplylo Dolch" "Tuplylo Dagger" "Dague de Tuplylo" 3647 "Rachenstutzer" "Dagger O'Hair" "La Thor-Boyaux" 3648 "Dolch des Chafer-Offiziers" "Captain Chafer's Small Daggers" "Daguette du Captain Chafer" 3649 "Raffzahn" "Daguiero's Daggers" "Dague Rafeuse" 3650 "Kompromesser" "Regah Daggers" "Dague Régah" 3651 "Agglutinadolch" "Lutination Daggers" "Dague Lutination" 3652 "Marie Aigues Stock" "Marie Aigue's Staff" "Bâton de Marie Aigue" 3653 "Ourese Dolch" "Ourese Dagger" "Dague de Ourese" 3654 "Zarelomol Dolch" "Zarelomol Dagger" "Dague du Zarelomol" 3655 "Naisusa Dolch" "Naisusa Dagger" "Dague de Naisusa" 3656 "Tahak Dolch" "Tahak Dagger" "Dague de Tahak" 3657 "Eozub Dolch" "Eozub Dagger" "Dague de Eozub" 3658 "Upohi Dolch" "Upohi Dagger" "Dague de Upohi" 3659 "Sedum Dolch" "Sedum Dagger" "Dague de Sedum" 3660 "Cuhurerre Dolch" "Cuhurerre Dagger" "Dague de Cuhurerre" 3661 "Relem Dolch" "Relem Dagger" "Dague de Relem" 3662 "Pharamoka Dolch" "Pharamoka Dagger" "Dague du Pharamoka" 3663 "Reucedu Dolch" "Reucedu Dagger" "Dague de Reucedu" 3664 "Vibose Dolch" "Vibose Dagger" "Dague du Vibose" 3665 "Ouriketut Dolch" "Ouriketut Dagger" "Dague de Ouriketut" 3666 "Obafice Dolch" "Obafice Dagger" "Dague de Obafice" 3667 "Oumague Dolch" "Oumague Dagger" "Dague de Oumague" 3668 "Lihuli Dolch" "Lihuli Dagger" "Dague du Lihuli" 3669 "Akurobig Dolch" "Akurobig Dagger" "Dague d'Akurobig" 3670 "Kyhep Dolch" "Kyhep Dagger" "Dague de Kyhep" 3671 "Doumobede Dolch" "Doumobede Dagger" "Dague du Doumobede" 3672 "Fuhupa Dolch" "Fuhupa Dagger" "Dague de Fuhupa" 3673 "Rhukoh Dolch" "Rhukoh Dagger" "Dague de Rhukoh" 3674 "Utofet Dolch" "Utofet Dagger" "Dague du Utofet" 3675 "Acehofa Dolch" "Acehofa Dagger" "Dague de Acehofa" 3676 "Oplarev Dolch" "Oplarev Dagger" "Dague du Oplarev" 3677 "Kureukeu Dolch" "Kureukeu Dagger" "Dague de Kureukeu" 3678 "Mytezet Dolch" "Mytezet Dagger" "Dague du Mytezet" 3679 "Uhugrefi Dolch" "Uhugrefi Dagger" "Dague de Uhugrefi" 3680 "Orysat Dolch" "Orysat Dagger" "Dague du Orysat" 3681 "Osomielle Dolch" "Osomielle Dagger" "Dague d'Osomielle" 3682 "Bemiel Dolch" "Bemiel Dagger" "Dague de Bemiel" 3683 "Ripohefo Dolch" "Ripohefo Dagger" "Dague de Ripohefo" 3684 "Linuhi Dolch" "Linuhi Dagger" "Dague de Linuhi" 3685 "Mizeleo Dolch" "Mizeleo Dagger" "Dague de Mizeleo" 3686 "Lepezo Dolch" "Lepezo Dagger" "Dague du Lepezo" 3687 "Horare Dolch" "Horare Dagger" "Dague d'Horare" 3688 "Hamekosat Dolch" "Hamekosat Dagger" "Dague de Hamekosat" 3689 "Ugluterre Dolch" "Ugluterre Dagger" "Dague d'Ugluterre" 3690 "Zeloem Dolch" "Zeloem Dagger" "Dague de Zeloem" 3691 "Thazefle Dolch" "Thazefle Dagger" "Dague de Thazefle" 3692 "Niviful Dolch" "Niviful Dagger" "Dague de Niviful" 3693 "Thijeful Dolch" "Thijeful Dagger" "Dague de Thijeful" 3694 "Mutuke Dolch" "Mutuke Dagger" "Dague de Mutuke" 3695 "Salauvi Dolch" "Salauvi Dagger" "Dague de Salauvi" 3696 "Thorekeruh Dolch" "Thorekeruh Dagger" "Dague de Thorekeruh" 3697 "Mapleveb Dolch" "Mapleveb Dagger" "Dague de Mapleveb" 3698 "Leblam Dolch" "Leblam Dagger" "Dague de Leblam" 3699 "Zeleuziz Dolch" "Zeleuziz Dagger" "Dague de Zeleuziz" 3700 "Rhemehi Dolch" "Rhemehi Dagger" "Dague de Rhemehi" 3701 "Themeb Dolch" "Themeb Dagger" "Dague de Themeb" 3702 "Keprogu Dolch" "Keprogu Dagger" "Dague de Keprogu" 3703 "Useluf Dolch" "Useluf Dagger" "Dague de Useluf" 3704 "Thiladifas Dolch" "Thiladifas Dagger" "Dague du Thiladifas" 3705 "Sufufuhe Dolch" "Sufufuhe Dagger" "Dague du Sufufuhe" 3706 "Kauvowyl Dolch" "Kauvowyl Dagger" "Dague du Kauvowyl" 3707 "Nupit Dolch" "Nupit Dagger" "Dague de Nupit" 3708 "Kipim Dolch" "Kipim Dagger" "Dague du Kipim" 3709 "Aqueovavag Dolch" "Aqueovavag Dagger" "Dague de Aqueovavag" 3710 "Vivafefa Dolch" "Vivafefa Dagger" "Dague du Vivafefa" 3711 "Isamodub Dolch" "Isamodub Dagger" "Dague de Isamodub" 3712 "Etememuv Dolch" "Etememuv Dagger" "Dague du Etememuv" 3713 "Emebdar Dolch" "Emebdar Dagger" "Dague du Emebdar" 3714 "Aruri Dolch" "Aruri Dagger" "Dague de Aruri" 3715 "Fobep Dolch" "Fobep Dagger" "Dague de Fobep" 3716 "Torukati Dolch" "Torukati Dagger" "Dague de Torukati" 3717 "Aelefoma Dolch" "Aelefoma Dagger" "Dague de Aelefoma" 3718 "Hilara Dolch" "Hilara Dagger" "Dague du Hilara" 3719 "Ibemul Dolch" "Ibemul Dagger" "Dague de Ibemul" 3720 "Methei Dolch" "Methei Dagger" "Dague de Methei" 3721 "Ukerok Dolch" "Ukerok Dagger" "Dague du Ukerok" 3722 "Ufrifulf Dolch" "Ufrifulf Dagger" "Dague de Ufrifulf" 3723 "Lufamefu Dolch" "Lufamefu Dagger" "Dague de Lufamefu" 3724 "Vibezol Dolch" "Vibezol Dagger" "Dague de Vibezol" 3725 "Furufam Dolch" "Furufam Dagger" "Dague de Furufam" 3726 "Julurith Dolch" "Julurith Dagger" "Dague de Julurith" 3727 "Fougou Dolch" "Fougou Dagger" "Dague du Fougou" 3728 "Epubam Dolch" "Epubam Dagger" "Dague de Epubam" 3729 "Usovl Dolch" "Usovl Dagger" "Dague de Usovl" 3730 "Hekoruru Dolch" "Hekoruru Dagger" "Dague de Hekoruru" 3731 "Zaderapav Dolch" "Zaderapav Dagger" "Dague de Zaderapav" 3732 "Grotah Dolch" "Grotah Dagger" "Dague du Grotah" 3733 "Efekiro Dolch" "Efekiro Dagger" "Dague d'Efekiro" 3734 "Eleba Dolch" "Eleba Dagger" "Dague de Eleba" 3735 "Nirudauxo Dolch" "Nirudauxo Dagger" "Dague du Nirudauxo" 3736 "Bwabuse Dolch" "Bwabuse Dagger" "Dague du Bwabuse" 3737 "Bevimielle Dolch" "Bevimielle Dagger" "Dague de Bevimielle" 3738 "Metufef Dolch" "Metufef Dagger" "Dague du Metufef" 3739 "Elmulo Dolch" "Elmulo Dagger" "Dague de Elmulo" 3740 "Ugatode Dolch" "Ugatode Dagger" "Dague de Ugatode" 3741 "Uturuk Dolch" "Uturuk Dagger" "Dague du Uturuk" 3742 "Pumiveme Dolch" "Pumiveme Dagger" "Dague de Pumiveme" 3743 "Isozele Dolch" "Isozele Dagger" "Dague de Isozele" 3744 "Abebeh Dolch" "Abebeh Dagger" "Dague du Abebeh" 3745 "Varkuheh Dolch" "Varkuheh Dagger" "Dague de Varkuheh" 3746 "Krodeke Dolch" "Krodeke Dagger" "Dague de Krodeke" 3747 "Phahor Dolch" "Phahor Dagger" "Dague de Phahor" 3748 "Anelalle Dolch" "Anelalle Dagger" "Dague de Anelalle" 3749 "Mibifem Dolch" "Mibifem Dagger" "Dague de Mibifem" 3750 "Vinole Dolch" "Vinole Dagger" "Dague du Vinole" 3751 "Mangapa Dolch" "Mangapa Dagger" "Dague de Mangapa" 3752 "Ufarfla Dolch" "Ufarfla Dagger" "Dague de Ufarfla" 3753 "Mololo Dolch" "Mololo Dagger" "Dague de Mololo" 3754 "Lulivlil Dolch" "Lulivlil Dagger" "Dague du Lulivlil" 3755 "Etolou Dolch" "Etolou Dagger" "Dague d'Etolou" 3756 "Fufivul Dolch" "Fufivul Dagger" "Dague de Fufivul" 3757 "Tevemielle Dolch" "Tevemielle Dagger" "Dague de Tevemielle" 3758 "Thufam Dolch" "Thufam Dagger" "Dague de Thufam" 3759 "Etaemuie Dolch" "Etaemuie Dagger" "Dague de Etaemuie" 3760 "Urapi Dolch" "Urapi Dagger" "Dague de Urapi" 3761 "Tulknef Dolch" "Tulknef Dagger" "Dague de Tulknef" 3762 "Efocu Dolch" "Efocu Dagger" "Dague de Efocu" 3763 "Gileumel Dolch" "Gileumel Dagger" "Dague de Gileumel" 3764 "Guculim Dolch" "Guculim Dagger" "Dague de Guculim" 3765 "Ugefrit Dolch" "Ugefrit Dagger" "Dague de Ugefrit" 3766 "Letipeve Dolch" "Letipeve Dagger" "Dague de Letipeve" 3767 "Afilu Dolch" "Afilu Dagger" "Dague de Afilu" 3768 "Aqueles Dolch" "Aqueles Dagger" "Dague de Aqueles" 3769 "Aletelu Dolch" "Aletelu Dagger" "Dague du Aletelu" 3770 "Dutok Dolch" "Dutok Dagger" "Dague du Dutok" 3771 "Borefale Dolch" "Borefale Dagger" "Dague de Borefale" 3772 "Umifu Dolch" "Umifu Dagger" "Dague de Umifu" 3773 "Flalevru Dolch" "Flalevru Dagger" "Dague du Flalevru" 3774 "Masyl Dolch" "Masyl Dagger" "Dague de Masyl" 3775 "Thusahusar Dolch" "Thusahusar Dagger" "Dague du Thusahusar" 3776 "Oluzuma Dolch" "Oluzuma Dagger" "Dague de Oluzuma" 3777 "Leuhome Dolch" "Leuhome Dagger" "Dague de Leuhome" 3778 "Gozoimul Dolch" "Gozoimul Dagger" "Dague du Gozoimul" 3779 "Etokimo Dolch" "Etokimo Dagger" "Dague de Etokimo" 3780 "Ifudi Dolch" "Ifudi Dagger" "Dague de Ifudi" 3781 "Zigotho Dolch" "Zigotho Dagger" "Dague du Zigotho" 3782 "Olukico Dolch" "Olukico Dagger" "Dague de Olukico" 3783 "Ubulof Dolch" "Ubulof Dagger" "Dague de Ubulof" 3784 "Evumewau Dolch" "Evumewau Dagger" "Dague de Evumewau" 3785 "Elotiel Dolch" "Elotiel Dagger" "Dague du Elotiel" 3786 "Aquauli Dolch" "Aquauli Dagger" "Dague de Aquauli" 3787 "Ikelae Dolch" "Ikelae Dagger" "Dague de Ikelae" 3788 "Peteo Dolch" "Peteo Dagger" "Dague de Peteo" 3789 "Prefin Dolch" "Prefin Dagger" "Dague de Prefin" 3790 "Dofelam Dolch" "Dofelam Dagger" "Dague de Dofelam" 3791 "Flehfla Dolch" "Flehfla Dagger" "Dague du Flehfla" 3792 "Meloro Dolch" "Meloro Dagger" "Dague de Meloro" 3793 "Huciby Dolch" "Huciby Dagger" "Dague de Huciby" 3794 "Gestuli Dolch" "Gestuli Dagger" "Dague du Gestuli" 3795 "Libakum Dolch" "Libakum Dagger" "Dague de Libakum" 3796 "Thutasaf Dolch" "Thutasaf Dagger" "Dague de Thutasaf" 3797 "Mocohi Dolch" "Mocohi Dagger" "Dague de Mocohi" 3798 "Zelaleze Dolch" "Zelaleze Dagger" "Dague de Zelaleze" 3799 "Odomata Dolch" "Odomata Dagger" "Dague du Odomata" 3800 "Othodolu Dolch" "Othodolu Dagger" "Dague du Othodolu" 3801 "Pelteux Dolch" "Pelteux Dagger" "Dague de Pelteux" 3802 "Asatucos Dolch" "Asatucos Dagger" "Dague d'Asatucos" 3803 "Labetouille Stecken" "Labetouille Staff" "Baton de Labetouille" 3804 "Ulapek Stecken" "Ulapek Staff" "Baton d'Ulapek" 3805 "Waelew Stecken" "Waelew Staff" "Baton du Waelew" 3806 "Amhur Stecken" "Amhur Staff" "Baton d'Amhur" 3807 "Lomelov Stecken" "Lomelov Staff" "Baton de Lomelov" 3808 "Litherfu Stecken" "Litherfu Staff" "Baton du Litherfu" 3809 "Tigeno Stecken" "Tigeno Staff" "Baton de Tigeno" 3810 "Ufrege Stecken" "Ufrege Staff" "Baton d'Ufrege" 3811 "Ofreleker Stecken" "Ofreleker Staff" "Baton d'Ofreleker" 3812 "Erela Stecken" "Erela Staff" "Baton de Erela" 3813 "Hililu Stecken" "Hililu Staff" "Baton de Hililu" 3814 "Grojedi Stecken" "Grojedi Staff" "Baton de Grojedi" 3815 "Vomizela Stecken" "Vomizela Staff" "Baton du Vomizela" 3816 "Elefepouf Stecken" "Elefepouf Staff" "Baton de Elefepouf" 3817 "Unebete Stecken" "Unebete Staff" "Baton d'Unebete" 3818 "Suhya Stecken" "Suhya Staff" "Baton de Suhya" 3819 "Resotod Stecken" "Resotod Staff" "Baton de Resotod" 3820 "Fepus Stecken" "Fepus Staff" "Baton de Fepus" 3821 "Alumin Stecken" "Alumin Staff" "Baton d'Alumin" 3822 "Uxesage Stecken" "Uxesage Staff" "Baton d'Uxesage" 3823 "Xirev Stecken" "Xirev Staff" "Baton de Xirev" 3824 "Aroinite Stecken" "Aroinite Staff" "Baton de Aroinite" 3825 "Wejaro Stecken" "Wejaro Staff" "Baton du Wejaro" 3826 "Frytuf Stecken" "Frytuf Staff" "Baton de Frytuf" 3827 "Juvefeva Stecken" "Juvefeva Staff" "Baton de Juvefeva" 3828 "Kuturika Stecken" "Kuturika Staff" "Baton de Kuturika" 3829 "Sohibum Stecken" "Sohibum Staff" "Baton de Sohibum" 3830 "Relocyra Stecken" "Relocyra Staff" "Baton de Relocyra" 3831 "Prebuper Stecken" "Prebuper Staff" "Baton de Prebuper" 3832 "Afriolu Stecken" "Afriolu Staff" "Baton d'Afriolu" 3833 "Lopeau Stecken" "Lopeau Staff" "Baton de Lopeau" 3834 "Ogetim Stecken" "Ogetim Staff" "Baton de Ogetim" 3835 "Aeladague Stecken" "Aeladague Staff" "Baton de Aeladague" 3836 "Rugnaku Stecken" "Rugnaku Staff" "Baton du Rugnaku" 3837 "Leluhfrit Stecken" "Leluhfrit Staff" "Baton de Leluhfrit" 3838 "Olevaz Stecken" "Olevaz Staff" "Baton de Olevaz" 3839 "Eutain Stecken" "Eutain Staff" "Baton de Eutain" 3840 "Epebumol Stecken" "Epebumol Staff" "Baton de Epebumol" 3841 "Luvutali Stecken" "Luvutali Staff" "Baton de Luvutali" 3842 "Rupere Stecken" "Rupere Staff" "Baton de Rupere" 3843 "Eladolaw Stecken" "Eladolaw Staff" "Baton de Eladolaw" 3844 "Beknef Stecken" "Beknef Staff" "Baton de Beknef" 3845 "Goreh Stecken" "Goreh Staff" "Baton du Goreh" 3846 "Nypelete Stecken" "Nypelete Staff" "Baton de Nypelete" 3847 "Esufurom Stecken" "Esufurom Staff" "Baton de Esufurom" 3848 "Suhiruf Stecken" "Suhiruf Staff" "Baton de Suhiruf" 3849 "Bicuk Stecken" "Bicuk Staff" "Baton du Bicuk" 3850 "Thoradekuh Stecken" "Thoradekuh Staff" "Baton de Thoradekuh" 3851 "Egatuhyr Stecken" "Egatuhyr Staff" "Baton du Egatuhyr" 3852 "Saekae Stecken" "Saekae Staff" "Baton de Saekae" 3853 "Zuselo Stecken" "Zuselo Staff" "Baton de Zuselo" 3854 "Acoseude Stecken" "Acoseude Staff" "Baton d'Acoseude" 3855 "Erukaku Stecken" "Erukaku Staff" "Baton de Erukaku" 3856 "Bucetim Stecken" "Bucetim Staff" "Baton de Bucetim" 3857 "Lesiballe Stecken" "Lesiballe Staff" "Baton du Lesiballe" 3858 "Lereuc Stecken" "Lereuc Staff" "Baton de Lereuc" 3859 "Mavih Stecken" "Mavih Staff" "Baton du Mavih" 3860 "Dutatipa Stecken" "Dutatipa Staff" "Baton de Dutatipa" 3861 "Vumoel Stecken" "Vumoel Staff" "Baton de Vumoel" 3862 "Flagisuh Stecken" "Flagisuh Staff" "Baton de Flagisuh" 3863 "Fubruf Stecken" "Fubruf Staff" "Baton du Fubruf" 3864 "Cuhop Stecken" "Cuhop Staff" "Baton de Cuhop" 3865 "Ruhitetu Stecken" "Ruhitetu Staff" "Baton de Ruhitetu" 3866 "Flukefef Stecken" "Flukefef Staff" "Baton de Flukefef" 3867 "Adamu Stecken" "Adamu Staff" "Baton d'Adamu" 3868 "Upuje Stecken" "Upuje Staff" "Baton de Upuje" 3869 "Etahapa Stecken" "Etahapa Staff" "Baton de Etahapa" 3870 "Romaroj Stecken" "Romaroj Staff" "Baton de Romaroj" 3871 "Dosedim Stecken" "Dosedim Staff" "Baton du Dosedim" 3872 "Thorere Stecken" "Thorere Staff" "Baton du Thorere" 3873 "Ewabaul Stecken" "Ewabaul Staff" "Baton du Ewabaul" 3874 "Vosoboc Stecken" "Vosoboc Staff" "Baton de Vosoboc" 3875 "Kehuke Stecken" "Kehuke Staff" "Baton du Kehuke" 3876 "Flaulahev Stecken" "Flaulahev Staff" "Baton de Flaulahev" 3877 "Vefem Stecken" "Vefem Staff" "Baton de Vefem" 3878 "Opobet Stecken" "Opobet Staff" "Baton du Opobet" 3879 "Mifasti Stecken" "Mifasti Staff" "Baton du Mifasti" 3880 "Strehete Stecken" "Strehete Staff" "Baton de Strehete" 3881 "Harutaka Stecken" "Harutaka Staff" "Baton de Harutaka" 3882 "Tegenolo Stecken" "Tegenolo Staff" "Baton de Tegenolo" 3883 "Nikejoba Stecken" "Nikejoba Staff" "Baton de Nikejoba" 3884 "Flinuf Stecken" "Flinuf Staff" "Baton de Flinuf" 3885 "Aculepa Stecken" "Aculepa Staff" "Baton de Aculepa" 3886 "Hiraeille Stecken" "Hiraeille Staff" "Baton de Hiraeille" 3887 "Bezelin Stecken" "Bezelin Staff" "Baton de Bezelin" 3888 "Cerukerre Stecken" "Cerukerre Staff" "Baton de Cerukerre" 3889 "Relifupi Stecken" "Relifupi Staff" "Baton de Relifupi" 3890 "Varkagah Stecken" "Varkagah Staff" "Baton de Varkagah" 3891 "Futumi Stecken" "Futumi Staff" "Baton du Futumi" 3892 "Metidaluk Stecken" "Metidaluk Staff" "Baton de Metidaluk" 3893 "Lufulumel Stecken" "Lufulumel Staff" "Baton de Lufulumel" 3894 "Kukot Stecken" "Kukot Staff" "Baton du Kukot" 3895 "Oteponav Stecken" "Oteponav Staff" "Baton de Oteponav" 3896 "Ulimelou Stecken" "Ulimelou Staff" "Baton de Ulimelou" 3897 "Hafude Stecken" "Hafude Staff" "Baton de Hafude" 3898 "Ausili Stecken" "Ausili Staff" "Baton de Ausili" 3899 "Flalud Stecken" "Flalud Staff" "Baton du Flalud" 3900 "Jisau Stecken" "Jisau Staff" "Baton de Jisau" 3901 "Ifecho Stecken" "Ifecho Staff" "Baton d'Ifecho" 3902 "Kujefaille Stecken" "Kujefaille Staff" "Baton de Kujefaille" 3903 "Sekethet Stecken" "Sekethet Staff" "Baton de Sekethet" 3904 "Luifurut Stecken" "Luifurut Staff" "Baton de Luifurut" 3905 "Flefefuc Stecken" "Flefefuc Staff" "Baton du Flefefuc" 3906 "Oflupipu Stecken" "Oflupipu Staff" "Baton de Oflupipu" 3907 "Kuregour Stecken" "Kuregour Staff" "Baton de Kuregour" 3908 "Cifise Stecken" "Cifise Staff" "Baton de Cifise" 3909 "Ijugomo Stecken" "Ijugomo Staff" "Baton d'Ijugomo" 3910 "Aquapul Stecken" "Aquapul Staff" "Baton d'Aquapul" 3911 "Atecuci Stecken" "Atecuci Staff" "Baton d'Atecuci" 3912 "Akehpur Stecken" "Akehpur Staff" "Baton d'Akehpur" 3913 "Igiplam Stecken" "Igiplam Staff" "Baton d'Igiplam" 3914 "Akohonop Stecken" "Akohonop Staff" "Baton du Akohonop" 3915 "Setirici Stecken" "Setirici Staff" "Baton de Setirici" 3916 "Amimiru Stecken" "Amimiru Staff" "Baton d'Amimiru" 3917 "Aruhes Stecken" "Aruhes Staff" "Baton de Aruhes" 3918 "Pezumo Stecken" "Pezumo Staff" "Baton de Pezumo" 3919 "Rihem Stecken" "Rihem Staff" "Baton de Rihem" 3920 "Ginar Stecken" "Ginar Staff" "Baton de Ginar" 3921 "Pebev Stecken" "Pebev Staff" "Baton de Pebev" 3922 "Horeho Stecken" "Horeho Staff" "Baton du Horeho" 3923 "Fiyeule Stecken" "Fiyeule Staff" "Baton de Fiyeule" 3924 "Lutife Stecken" "Lutife Staff" "Baton de Lutife" 3925 "Fuhifufa Stecken" "Fuhifufa Staff" "Baton de Fuhifufa" 3926 "Flimu Stecken" "Flimu Staff" "Baton de Flimu" 3927 "Upihelih Stecken" "Upihelih Staff" "Baton de Upihelih" 3928 "Maurim Stecken" "Maurim Staff" "Baton du Maurim" 3929 "Fleke Stecken" "Fleke Staff" "Baton de Fleke" 3930 "Kufixok Stecken" "Kufixok Staff" "Baton de Kufixok" 3931 "Uhesul Stecken" "Uhesul Staff" "Baton du Uhesul" 3932 "Koruheto Stecken" "Koruheto Staff" "Baton de Koruheto" 3933 "Gahetexo Stecken" "Gahetexo Staff" "Baton de Gahetexo" 3934 "Zezotiva Stecken" "Zezotiva Staff" "Baton de Zezotiva" 3935 "Vaboub Stecken" "Vaboub Staff" "Baton de Vaboub" 3936 "Thelerog Stecken" "Thelerog Staff" "Baton du Thelerog" 3937 "Pakber Stecken" "Pakber Staff" "Baton de Pakber" 3938 "Tatekoth Stecken" "Tatekoth Staff" "Baton de Tatekoth" 3939 "Feutaf Stecken" "Feutaf Staff" "Baton de Feutaf" 3940 "Lethulus Stecken" "Lethulus Staff" "Baton de Lethulus" 3941 "Aplaning Stecken" "Aplaning Staff" "Baton d'Aplaning" 3942 "Hufuni Stecken" "Hufuni Staff" "Baton de Hufuni" 3943 "Ipufive Stecken" "Ipufive Staff" "Baton de Ipufive" 3944 "Dogopur Stecken" "Dogopur Staff" "Baton du Dogopur" 3945 "Elenez Stecken" "Elenez Staff" "Baton du Elenez" 3946 "Ukathudo Stecken" "Ukathudo Staff" "Baton du Ukathudo" 3947 "Rurikehe Stecken" "Rurikehe Staff" "Baton de Rurikehe" 3948 "Fetusoli Stecken" "Fetusoli Staff" "Baton du Fetusoli" 3949 "Inurere Stecken" "Inurere Staff" "Baton d'Inurere" 3950 "Rificaille Stecken" "Rificaille Staff" "Baton de Rificaille" 3951 "Ubrehun Stecken" "Ubrehun Staff" "Baton d'Ubrehun" 3952 "Ligekik Stecken" "Ligekik Staff" "Baton du Ligekik" 3953 "Soukede Stecken" "Soukede Staff" "Baton de Soukede" 3954 "Lithudeul Stecken" "Lithudeul Staff" "Baton de Lithudeul" 3955 "Tousog Stecken" "Tousog Staff" "Baton de Tousog" 3956 "Lithahi Stecken" "Lithahi Staff" "Baton du Lithahi" 3957 "Ulutas Stecken" "Ulutas Staff" "Baton de Ulutas" 3958 "Furida Stecken" "Furida Staff" "Baton de Furida" 3959 "Krevar Stecken" "Krevar Staff" "Baton du Krevar" 3960 "Elole Stecken" "Elole Staff" "Baton du Elole" 3961 "Ehotugu Stecken" "Ehotugu Staff" "Baton de Ehotugu" 3962 "Tristen Stecken" "Tristen Staff" "Baton de Tristen" 3963 "Sehuf Stecken" "Sehuf Staff" "Baton de Sehuf" 3964 "Nabela Stecken" "Nabela Staff" "Baton du Nabela" 3965 "Merus Stecken" "Merus Staff" "Baton du Merus" 3966 "Elinielle Stecken" "Elinielle Staff" "Baton de Elinielle" 3967 "Efritas Stecken" "Efritas Staff" "Baton d'Efritas" 3968 "Etatu Stecken" "Etatu Staff" "Baton de Etatu" 3969 "Elukogu Stecken" "Elukogu Staff" "Baton du Elukogu" 3970 "Hereg Stecken" "Hereg Staff" "Baton de Hereg" 3971 "Lamudace Stecken" "Lamudace Staff" "Baton de Lamudace" 3972 "Tusraru Stecken" "Tusraru Staff" "Baton de Tusraru" 3973 "Vupibie Stecken" "Vupibie Staff" "Baton du Vupibie" 3974 "Ifresec Stecken" "Ifresec Staff" "Baton de Ifresec" 3975 "Lifimam Stecken" "Lifimam Staff" "Baton de Lifimam" 3976 "Arefaka Stecken" "Arefaka Staff" "Baton du Arefaka" 3977 "Ogurapat Stecken" "Ogurapat Staff" "Baton de Ogurapat" 3978 "Rusatoga Stecken" "Rusatoga Staff" "Baton de Rusatoga" 3979 "Tugupu Stecken" "Tugupu Staff" "Baton de Tugupu" 3980 "Ouresu Stecken" "Ouresu Staff" "Baton de Ouresu" 3981 "Erusuho Stecken" "Erusuho Staff" "Baton de Erusuho" 3982 "Luflukug Stecken" "Luflukug Staff" "Baton du Luflukug" 3983 "Flepadute Stecken" "Flepadute Staff" "Baton de Flepadute" 3984 "Ogifegaf Stecken" "Ogifegaf Staff" "Baton de Ogifegaf" 3985 "Gladacy Stecken" "Gladacy Staff" "Baton de Gladacy" 3986 "Ufegid Stecken" "Ufegid Staff" "Baton du Ufegid" 3987 "Ofirepud Stecken" "Ofirepud Staff" "Baton de Ofirepud" 3988 "Steug Stecken" "Steug Staff" "Baton de Steug" 3989 "Ibihule Stecken" "Ibihule Staff" "Baton du Ibihule" 3990 "Betifumi Stecken" "Betifumi Staff" "Baton du Betifumi" 3991 "Gubalulu Stecken" "Gubalulu Staff" "Baton du Gubalulu" 3992 "Uhutem Stecken" "Uhutem Staff" "Baton du Uhutem" 3993 "Akimipo Stecken" "Akimipo Staff" "Baton d'Akimipo" 3994 "Agele Stecken" "Agele Staff" "Baton de Agele" 3995 "Lurodare Stecken" "Lurodare Staff" "Baton du Lurodare" 3996 "Nybememet Stecken" "Nybememet Staff" "Baton du Nybememet" 3997 "Dihus Stecken" "Dihus Staff" "Baton du Dihus" 3998 "Epemete Stecken" "Epemete Staff" "Baton de Epemete" 3999 "Malulo Stecken" "Malulo Staff" "Baton de Malulo" 4000 "Ufrufalir Stecken" "Ufrufalir Staff" "Baton de Ufrufalir" 4001 "Utonevez Stecken" "Utonevez Staff" "Baton de Utonevez" 4002 "Hilibie Stecken" "Hilibie Staff" "Baton de Hilibie" 4003 "Nuvudaso Stecken" "Nuvudaso Staff" "Baton de Nuvudaso" 4004 "Geherm Stecken" "Geherm Staff" "Baton du Geherm" 4005 "Ihevavu Stecken" "Ihevavu Staff" "Baton du Ihevavu" 4006 "Kufisa Stecken" "Kufisa Staff" "Baton de Kufisa" 4007 "Tumufame Stecken" "Tumufame Staff" "Baton de Tumufame" 4008 "Femaf Stecken" "Femaf Staff" "Baton du Femaf" 4009 "Uromorth Stecken" "Uromorth Staff" "Baton de Uromorth" 4010 "Uzezolo Stecken" "Uzezolo Staff" "Baton de Uzezolo" 4011 "Eugaboim Stecken" "Eugaboim Staff" "Baton de Eugaboim" 4012 "Godoteko Stecken" "Godoteko Staff" "Baton de Godoteko" 4013 "Ubijefic Stecken" "Ubijefic Staff" "Baton du Ubijefic" 4014 "Lufelufu Stecken" "Lufelufu Staff" "Baton de Lufelufu" 4015 "Muwih Stecken" "Muwih Staff" "Baton du Muwih" 4016 "Udepinil Stecken" "Udepinil Staff" "Baton de Udepinil" 4017 "Abefun Stecken" "Abefun Staff" "Baton de Abefun" 4018 "Roukain Stecken" "Roukain Staff" "Baton du Roukain" 4019 "Rihokour Stecken" "Rihokour Staff" "Baton de Rihokour" 4020 "Agoconaw Stecken" "Agoconaw Staff" "Baton de Agoconaw" 4021 "Ereus Stecken" "Ereus Staff" "Baton de Ereus" 4022 "Thelemum Stecken" "Thelemum Staff" "Baton du Thelemum" 4023 "Lisilo Stecken" "Lisilo Staff" "Baton de Lisilo" 4024 "Iteky Stecken" "Iteky Staff" "Baton du Iteky" 4025 "Ileceuhi Stecken" "Ileceuhi Staff" "Baton du Ileceuhi" 4026 "Enolu Stecken" "Enolu Staff" "Baton de Enolu" 4027 "Amoor Stecken" "Amoor Staff" "Baton d'Amoor" 4028 "Elitufi Stecken" "Elitufi Staff" "Baton de Elitufi" 4029 "Thororet Stecken" "Thororet Staff" "Baton de Thororet" 4030 "Kaketal Stecken" "Kaketal Staff" "Baton de Kaketal" 4031 "Bohoig Stecken" "Bohoig Staff" "Baton de Bohoig" 4032 "Lawajuv Stecken" "Lawajuv Staff" "Baton de Lawajuv" 4033 "Akurosr Stecken" "Akurosr Staff" "Baton de Akurosr" 4034 "Otitus Stecken" "Otitus Staff" "Baton de Otitus" 4035 "Zemetepe Stecken" "Zemetepe Staff" "Baton de Zemetepe" 4036 "Zeveniv Stecken" "Zeveniv Staff" "Baton du Zeveniv" 4037 "Prikuho Stecken" "Prikuho Staff" "Baton du Prikuho" 4038 "Nebujit Stecken" "Nebujit Staff" "Baton de Nebujit" 4039 "Fuluk Stecken" "Fuluk Staff" "Baton de Fuluk" 4040 "Esevalle Stecken" "Esevalle Staff" "Baton de Esevalle" 4041 "Rurehuser Stecken" "Rurehuser Staff" "Baton de Rurehuser" 4042 "Pubam Stecken" "Pubam Staff" "Baton de Pubam" 4043 "Midodrap Stecken" "Midodrap Staff" "Baton de Midodrap" 4044 "Ipevulf Stecken" "Ipevulf Staff" "Baton de Ipevulf" 4045 "Gostorak Stecken" "Gostorak Staff" "Baton de Gostorak" 4046 "Avaelo Stecken" "Avaelo Staff" "Baton d'Avaelo" 4047 "Irovi Stecken" "Irovi Staff" "Baton d'Irovi" 4048 "Prunecad Stecken" "Prunecad Staff" "Baton de Prunecad" 4049 "Egrucuki Stecken" "Egrucuki Staff" "Baton de Egrucuki" 4050 "Aluneok Stecken" "Aluneok Staff" "Baton de Aluneok" 4051 "Ufele Stecken" "Ufele Staff" "Baton du Ufele" 4052 "Bregarad Stecken" "Bregarad Staff" "Baton de Bregarad" 4053 "Imivoheb Stecken" "Imivoheb Staff" "Baton du Imivoheb" 4054 "Thuror Stecken" "Thuror Staff" "Baton du Thuror" 4055 "Etufete Stecken" "Etufete Staff" "Baton du Etufete" 4056 "Okairub Stecken" "Okairub Staff" "Baton de Okairub" 4057 "Fisit Stecken" "Fisit Staff" "Baton de Fisit" 4058 "Oruhu Stecken" "Oruhu Staff" "Baton du Oruhu" 4059 "Lafurife Stecken" "Lafurife Staff" "Baton de Lafurife" 4060 "Thoreru Stecken" "Thoreru Staff" "Baton de Thoreru" 4061 "Ynait Stecken" "Ynait Staff" "Baton de Ynait" 4062 "Ledelfrit Stecken" "Ledelfrit Staff" "Baton de Ledelfrit" 4063 "Nogovim Stecken" "Nogovim Staff" "Baton de Nogovim" 4064 "Lufine Stecken" "Lufine Staff" "Baton de Lufine" 4065 "Nepuhel Stecken" "Nepuhel Staff" "Baton de Nepuhel" 4066 "Rulenuce Stecken" "Rulenuce Staff" "Baton de Rulenuce" 4067 "Nifik Stecken" "Nifik Staff" "Baton de Nifik" 4068 "Ifreufiv Stecken" "Ifreufiv Staff" "Baton de Ifreufiv" 4069 "Kolole Stecken" "Kolole Staff" "Baton de Kolole" 4070 "Sitha Stecken" "Sitha Staff" "Baton de Sitha" 4071 "Fudelig Stecken" "Fudelig Staff" "Baton de Fudelig" 4072 "Metefdar Stecken" "Metefdar Staff" "Baton du Metefdar" 4073 "Rheucuth Stecken" "Rheucuth Staff" "Baton de Rheucuth" 4074 "Reucated Stecken" "Reucated Staff" "Baton de Reucated" 4075 "Uvuhuf Stecken" "Uvuhuf Staff" "Baton du Uvuhuf" 4076 "Elobuv Stecken" "Elobuv Staff" "Baton de Elobuv" 4077 "Vepamu Stecken" "Vepamu Staff" "Baton de Vepamu" 4078 "Reduga Stecken" "Reduga Staff" "Baton de Reduga" 4079 "Botite Stecken" "Botite Staff" "Baton de Botite" 4080 "Lafit Stecken" "Lafit Staff" "Baton de Lafit" 4081 "Aredarag Stecken" "Aredarag Staff" "Baton du Aredarag" 4082 "Gisosr Stecken" "Gisosr Staff" "Baton de Gisosr" 4083 "Eselim Stecken" "Eselim Staff" "Baton de Eselim" 4084 "Ufrufidus Stecken" "Ufrufidus Staff" "Baton d'Ufrufidus" 4085 "Difewy Stecken" "Difewy Staff" "Baton de Difewy" 4086 "Venalole Stecken" "Venalole Staff" "Baton de Venalole" 4087 "Thusecuger Stecken" "Thusecuger Staff" "Baton du Thusecuger" 4088 "Udirelou Stecken" "Udirelou Staff" "Baton d'Udirelou" 4089 "Ewelova Stecken" "Ewelova Staff" "Baton de Ewelova" 4090 "Tifagre Stecken" "Tifagre Staff" "Baton de Tifagre" 4091 "Gadafilu Stecken" "Gadafilu Staff" "Baton de Gadafilu" 4092 "Elenela Stecken" "Elenela Staff" "Baton de Elenela" 4093 "Lithupri Stecken" "Lithupri Staff" "Baton de Lithupri" 4094 "Lifige Stecken" "Lifige Staff" "Baton du Lifige" 4095 "Myzotitu Stecken" "Myzotitu Staff" "Baton de Myzotitu" 4096 "Urimet Stecken" "Urimet Staff" "Baton de Urimet" 4097 "Akeloth Stecken" "Akeloth Staff" "Baton de Akeloth" 4098 "Haflim Stecken" "Haflim Staff" "Baton de Haflim" 4099 "Hitour Stecken" "Hitour Staff" "Baton de Hitour" 4100 "Lirikapl Stecken" "Lirikapl Staff" "Baton de Lirikapl" 4101 "Kolakum Stecken" "Kolakum Staff" "Baton de Kolakum" 4102 "Cikuf Stecken" "Cikuf Staff" "Baton du Cikuf" 4103 "Nybocipek Stecken" "Nybocipek Staff" "Baton du Nybocipek" 4104 "Ulujfrit Stecken" "Ulujfrit Staff" "Baton de Ulujfrit" 4105 "Mudrten Stecken" "Mudrten Staff" "Baton de Mudrten" 4106 "Umoel Stecken" "Umoel Staff" "Baton de Umoel" 4107 "Kotukodu Stecken" "Kotukodu Staff" "Baton de Kotukodu" 4108 "Alimuva Stecken" "Alimuva Staff" "Baton de Alimuva" 4109 "Arodarh Stecken" "Arodarh Staff" "Baton du Arodarh" 4110 "Molutele Stecken" "Molutele Staff" "Baton du Molutele" 4111 "Hapiku Stecken" "Hapiku Staff" "Baton de Hapiku" 4112 "Mirel Stecken" "Mirel Staff" "Baton de Mirel" 4113 "Ekodumut Stecken" "Ekodumut Staff" "Baton du Ekodumut" 4114 "Noherehe Stecken" "Noherehe Staff" "Baton de Noherehe" 4115 "Osopdar Stecken" "Osopdar Staff" "Baton du Osopdar" 4116 "Zovteux Stecken" "Zovteux Staff" "Baton du Zovteux" 4117 "Ymobiel Stecken" "Ymobiel Staff" "Baton de Ymobiel" 4118 "Inutefim Stecken" "Inutefim Staff" "Baton de Inutefim" 4119 "Akutogop Stecken" "Akutogop Staff" "Baton de Akutogop" 4120 "Xexanoxu Stecken" "Xexanoxu Staff" "Baton de Xexanoxu" 4121 "Myfeco Stecken" "Myfeco Staff" "Baton du Myfeco" 4122 "Kaful Stecken" "Kaful Staff" "Baton du Kaful" 4123 "Umegalle Stecken" "Umegalle Staff" "Baton de Umegalle" 4124 "Likodum Stecken" "Likodum Staff" "Baton de Likodum" 4125 "Egouc Stecken" "Egouc Staff" "Baton du Egouc" 4126 "Varkoge Stecken" "Varkoge Staff" "Baton de Varkoge" 4127 "Hokoche Stecken" "Hokoche Staff" "Baton de Hokoche" 4128 "Vuble Stecken" "Vuble Staff" "Baton de Vuble" 4129 "Enenyvl Stecken" "Enenyvl Staff" "Baton du Enenyvl" 4130 "Efeke Stecken" "Efeke Staff" "Baton de Efeke" 4131 "Etulire Stecken" "Etulire Staff" "Baton de Etulire" 4132 "Thoresut Stecken" "Thoresut Staff" "Baton de Thoresut" 4133 "Ahaxitof Stecken" "Ahaxitof Staff" "Baton de Ahaxitof" 4134 "Lugilufu Stecken" "Lugilufu Staff" "Baton de Lugilufu" 4135 "Ufuku Stecken" "Ufuku Staff" "Baton du Ufuku" 4136 "Rekoth Stecken" "Rekoth Staff" "Baton du Rekoth" 4137 "Elisu Stecken" "Elisu Staff" "Baton du Elisu" 4138 "Itoso Stecken" "Itoso Staff" "Baton de Itoso" 4139 "Keruhes Stecken" "Keruhes Staff" "Baton de Keruhes" 4140 "Korasuhe Stecken" "Korasuhe Staff" "Baton de Korasuhe" 4141 "Lififa Stecken" "Lififa Staff" "Baton du Lififa" 4142 "Ufekudo Stecken" "Ufekudo Staff" "Baton de Ufekudo" 4143 "Afelolap Stecken" "Afelolap Staff" "Baton de Afelolap" 4144 "Ufretfrit Stecken" "Ufretfrit Staff" "Baton de Ufretfrit" 4145 "Lufakihi Stecken" "Lufakihi Staff" "Baton de Lufakihi" 4146 "Tuteth Stecken" "Tuteth Staff" "Baton de Tuteth" 4147 "Mufagaille Stecken" "Mufagaille Staff" "Baton du Mufagaille" 4148 "Ifimok Stecken" "Ifimok Staff" "Baton de Ifimok" 4149 "Utiprutu Stecken" "Utiprutu Staff" "Baton du Utiprutu" 4150 "Ourostesr Stecken" "Ourostesr Staff" "Baton de Ourostesr" 4151 "Enavyb Stecken" "Enavyb Staff" "Baton de Enavyb" 4152 "Fleked Stecken" "Fleked Staff" "Baton de Fleked" 4153 "Ululuri Stecken" "Ululuri Staff" "Baton de Ululuri" 4154 "Rurukunu Stecken" "Rurukunu Staff" "Baton de Rurukunu" 4155 "Evile Stecken" "Evile Staff" "Baton de Evile" 4156 "Sucecuc Stecken" "Sucecuc Staff" "Baton de Sucecuc" 4157 "Bibez Stecken" "Bibez Staff" "Baton du Bibez" 4158 "Flekufif Stecken" "Flekufif Staff" "Baton de Flekufif" 4159 "Laputub Stecken" "Laputub Staff" "Baton de Laputub" 4160 "Opukber Stecken" "Opukber Staff" "Baton de Opukber" 4161 "Hekorate Stecken" "Hekorate Staff" "Baton de Hekorate" 4162 "Lilamil Stecken" "Lilamil Staff" "Baton de Lilamil" 4163 "Seuvolev Stecken" "Seuvolev Staff" "Baton de Seuvolev" 4164 "Kudut Stecken" "Kudut Staff" "Baton de Kudut" 4165 "Strukatuk Stecken" "Strukatuk Staff" "Baton de Strukatuk" 4166 "Kroras Stecken" "Kroras Staff" "Baton de Kroras" 4167 "Nilolovo Stecken" "Nilolovo Staff" "Baton de Nilolovo" 4168 "Leunure Stecken" "Leunure Staff" "Baton de Leunure" 4169 "Fasolel Stecken" "Fasolel Staff" "Baton de Fasolel" 4170 "Orepere Stecken" "Orepere Staff" "Baton de Orepere" 4171 "Rhorethu Stecken" "Rhorethu Staff" "Baton du Rhorethu" 4172 "Anumikuf Stecken" "Anumikuf Staff" "Baton du Anumikuf" 4173 "Metob Stecken" "Metob Staff" "Baton du Metob" 4174 "Hifeflul Stecken" "Hifeflul Staff" "Baton de Hifeflul" 4175 "Facerej Stecken" "Facerej Staff" "Baton de Facerej" 4176 "Afutfrit Stecken" "Afutfrit Staff" "Baton de Afutfrit" 4177 "Pififa Stecken" "Pififa Staff" "Baton de Pififa" 4178 "Gegotid Stecken" "Gegotid Staff" "Baton de Gegotid" 4179 "Dofisim Stecken" "Dofisim Staff" "Baton de Dofisim" 4180 "Upogru Stecken" "Upogru Staff" "Baton de Upogru" 4181 "Lithihu Stecken" "Lithihu Staff" "Baton de Lithihu" 4182 "Leustisaked Stecken" "Leustisaked Staff" "Baton de Leustisaked" 4183 "Neubem Stecken" "Neubem Staff" "Baton du Neubem" 4184 "Thorukusuh Stecken" "Thorukusuh Staff" "Baton du Thorukusuh" 4185 "Hutemuf Stecken" "Hutemuf Staff" "Baton de Hutemuf" 4186 "Couteste Stecken" "Couteste Staff" "Baton de Couteste" 4187 "Lufemfrit Stecken" "Lufemfrit Staff" "Baton du Lufemfrit" 4188 "Evoelov Stecken" "Evoelov Staff" "Baton du Evoelov" 4189 "Melawaso Stecken" "Melawaso Staff" "Baton de Melawaso" 4190 "Tugal Stecken" "Tugal Staff" "Baton du Tugal" 4191 "Raehoces Stecken" "Raehoces Staff" "Baton de Raehoces" 4192 "Fehunej Stecken" "Fehunej Staff" "Baton de Fehunej" 4193 "Bemip Stecken" "Bemip Staff" "Baton de Bemip" 4194 "Yzomelo Stecken" "Yzomelo Staff" "Baton de Yzomelo" 4195 "Feukepisu Stecken" "Feukepisu Staff" "Baton de Feukepisu" 4196 "Lotopale Stecken" "Lotopale Staff" "Baton de Lotopale" 4197 "Lithehipi Stecken" "Lithehipi Staff" "Baton du Lithehipi" 4198 "Himarber Stecken" "Himarber Staff" "Baton de Himarber" 4199 "Sevemouille Stecken" "Sevemouille Staff" "Baton de Sevemouille" 4200 "Eufim Stecken" "Eufim Staff" "Baton du Eufim" 4201 "Isakoko Stecken" "Isakoko Staff" "Baton de Isakoko" 4202 "Meutol Stecken" "Meutol Staff" "Baton du Meutol" 4203 "Rukisaur Stecken" "Rukisaur Staff" "Baton de Rukisaur" 4204 "Jihit Stecken" "Jihit Staff" "Baton de Jihit" 4205 "Sureze Stecken" "Sureze Staff" "Baton de Sureze" 4206 "Lufetufuf Stecken" "Lufetufuf Staff" "Baton de Lufetufuf" 4207 "Gugert Stecken" "Gugert Staff" "Baton du Gugert" 4208 "Ifucith Stecken" "Ifucith Staff" "Baton de Ifucith" 4209 "Satur Stecken" "Satur Staff" "Baton du Satur" 4210 "Mubber Stecken" "Mubber Staff" "Baton du Mubber" 4211 "Arucocu Stecken" "Arucocu Staff" "Baton de Arucocu" 4212 "Aquapago Stecken" "Aquapago Staff" "Baton du Aquapago" 4213 "Keduthuh Stecken" "Keduthuh Staff" "Baton de Keduthuh" 4214 "Emehipu Stecken" "Emehipu Staff" "Baton de Emehipu" 4215 "Hirefem Stecken" "Hirefem Staff" "Baton du Hirefem" 4216 "Ufidecim Stecken" "Ufidecim Staff" "Baton de Ufidecim" 4217 "Zepivem Stecken" "Zepivem Staff" "Baton du Zepivem" 4218 "Flalulil Stecken" "Flalulil Staff" "Baton du Flalulil" 4219 "Ojodl Stecken" "Ojodl Staff" "Baton de Ojodl" 4220 "Fugokum Stecken" "Fugokum Staff" "Baton du Fugokum" 4221 "Hucufefu Stecken" "Hucufefu Staff" "Baton du Hucufefu" 4222 "Emelel Stecken" "Emelel Staff" "Baton du Emelel" 4223 "Rokola Stecken" "Rokola Staff" "Baton de Rokola" 4224 "Gotete Stecken" "Gotete Staff" "Baton de Gotete" 4225 "Ofeceku Stecken" "Ofeceku Staff" "Baton du Ofeceku" 4226 "Maladiseh Stecken" "Maladiseh Staff" "Baton de Maladiseh" 4227 "Trogr Stecken" "Trogr Staff" "Baton du Trogr" 4228 "Elelebig Stecken" "Elelebig Staff" "Baton de Elelebig" 4229 "Ihudfla Stecken" "Ihudfla Staff" "Baton du Ihudfla" 4230 "Ufumit Stecken" "Ufumit Staff" "Baton de Ufumit" 4231 "Ragnoduhuh Stecken" "Ragnoduhuh Staff" "Baton de Ragnoduhuh" 4232 "Sudothod Stecken" "Sudothod Staff" "Baton de Sudothod" 4233 "Cubarth Stecken" "Cubarth Staff" "Baton de Cubarth" 4234 "Vroomi Stecken" "Vroomi Staff" "Baton de Vroomi" 4235 "Umeke Stecken" "Umeke Staff" "Baton d'Umeke" 4236 "Krerar Stecken" "Krerar Staff" "Baton de Krerar" 4237 "Luhuhu Stecken" "Luhuhu Staff" "Baton de Luhuhu" 4238 "Greseg Stecken" "Greseg Staff" "Baton de Greseg" 4239 "Zarazez Stecken" "Zarazez Staff" "Baton de Zarazez" 4240 "Daeblis Stecken" "Daeblis Staff" "Baton de Daeblis" 4241 "Die Rosarote Klaue" "Pink Claw" "Griffe Rose" 4242 "Klingenfächer" "Slicing Fan" "Eventail Tranchant" 4243 "Fedulogi Stab" "Fedulogi Wand" "Baguette Fedulogi" 4244 "Izinov Stab" "Izinov Wand" "Baguette Izinov" 4245 "Varkode Stab" "Varkode Wand" "Baguette Varkode" 4246 "Ifrefa Stab" "Ifrefa Wand" "Baguette Ifrefa" 4247 "Lufuriha Stab" "Lufuriha Wand" "Baguette Lufuriha" 4248 "Awefukad Stab" "Awefukad Wand" "Baguette Awefukad" 4249 "Irinil Stab" "Irinil Wand" "Baguette Irinil" 4250 "Bunafu Stab" "Bunafu Wand" "Baguette Bunafu" 4251 "Feupef Stab" "Feupef Wand" "Baguette Feupef" 4252 "Vivamema Stab" "Vivamema Wand" "Baguette Vivamema" 4253 "Ifefupuk Stab" "Ifefupuk Wand" "Baguette Ifefupuk" 4254 "Takisefo Stab" "Takisefo Wand" "Baguette Takisefo" 4255 "Filufumu Stab" "Filufumu Wand" "Baguette Filufumu" 4256 "Murefat Stab" "Murefat Wand" "Baguette Murefat" 4257 "Srona Stab" "Srona Wand" "Baguette Srona" 4258 "Hebubruf Stab" "Hebubruf Wand" "Baguette Hebubruf" 4259 "Inehit Stab" "Inehit Wand" "Baguette Inehit" 4260 "Urutoh Stab" "Urutoh Wand" "Baguette Urutoh" 4261 "Raugou Stab" "Raugou Wand" "Baguette Raugou" 4262 "Epuhifl Stab" "Epuhifl Wand" "Baguette Epuhifl" 4263 "Flaplozelo Stab" "Flaplozelo Wand" "Baguette Flaplozelo" 4264 "Ragneguk Stab" "Ragneguk Wand" "Baguette Ragneguk" 4265 "Efelem Stab" "Efelem Wand" "Baguette Efelem" 4266 "Srafdar Stab" "Srafdar Wand" "Baguette Srafdar" 4267 "Urisem Stab" "Urisem Wand" "Baguette Urisem" 4268 "Bedire Stab" "Bedire Wand" "Baguette Bedire" 4269 "Amiflum Stab" "Amiflum Wand" "Baguette Amiflum" 4270 "Flacifeun Stab" "Flacifeun Wand" "Baguette Flacifeun" 4271 "Sahatuhu Stab" "Sahatuhu Wand" "Baguette Sahatuhu" 4272 "Isarorim Stab" "Isarorim Wand" "Baguette Isarorim" 4273 "Tethyri Stab" "Tethyri Wand" "Baguette Tethyri" 4274 "Sedyug Stab" "Sedyug Wand" "Baguette Sedyug" 4275 "Herek Stab" "Herek Wand" "Baguette Herek" 4276 "Prefifa Stab" "Prefifa Wand" "Baguette Prefifa" 4277 "Figenunu Stab" "Figenunu Wand" "Baguette Figenunu" 4278 "Nirolil Stab" "Nirolil Wand" "Baguette Nirolil" 4279 "Phaniba Stab" "Phaniba Wand" "Baguette Phaniba" 4280 "Husuth Stab" "Husuth Wand" "Baguette Husuth" 4281 "Sahehami Stab" "Sahehami Wand" "Baguette Sahehami" 4282 "Flulebu Stab" "Flulebu Wand" "Baguette Flulebu" 4283 "Gifete Stab" "Gifete Wand" "Baguette Gifete" 4284 "Eniladic Stab" "Eniladic Wand" "Baguette Eniladic" 4285 "Feuhek Stab" "Feuhek Wand" "Baguette Feuhek" 4286 "Sotardar Stab" "Sotardar Wand" "Baguette Sotardar" 4287 "Kekefulf Stab" "Kekefulf Wand" "Baguette Kekefulf" 4288 "Ovlev Stab" "Ovlev Wand" "Baguette Ovlev" 4289 "Udelefu Stab" "Udelefu Wand" "Baguette Udelefu" 4290 "Kifamum Stab" "Kifamum Wand" "Baguette Kifamum" 4291 "Itebe Stab" "Itebe Wand" "Baguette Itebe" 4292 "Tarilome Stab" "Tarilome Wand" "Baguette Tarilome" 4293 "Rehege Stab" "Rehege Wand" "Baguette Rehege" 4294 "Shakemud Stab" "Shakemud Wand" "Baguette Shakemud" 4295 "Hethuj Stab" "Hethuj Wand" "Baguette Hethuj" 4296 "Ituhelix Stab" "Ituhelix Wand" "Baguette Ituhelix" 4297 "Tufifl Stab" "Tufifl Wand" "Baguette Tufifl" 4298 "Tememe Stab" "Tememe Wand" "Baguette Tememe" 4299 "Feunup Stab" "Feunup Wand" "Baguette Feunup" 4300 "Laradeti Stab" "Laradeti Wand" "Baguette Laradeti" 4301 "Ikagogu Stab" "Ikagogu Wand" "Baguette Ikagogu" 4302 "Fleuhalel Stab" "Fleuhalel Wand" "Baguette Fleuhalel" 4303 "Usuruc Stab" "Usuruc Wand" "Baguette Usuruc" 4304 "Saupam Stab" "Saupam Wand" "Baguette Saupam" 4305 "Lolylom Stab" "Lolylom Wand" "Baguette Lolylom" 4306 "Lekututu Stab" "Lekututu Wand" "Baguette Lekututu" 4307 "Ocebl Stab" "Ocebl Wand" "Baguette Ocebl" 4308 "Vihomiel Stab" "Vihomiel Wand" "Baguette Vihomiel" 4309 "Leuvit Stab" "Leuvit Wand" "Baguette Leuvit" 4310 "Ugisum Stab" "Ugisum Wand" "Baguette Ugisum" 4311 "Jestefi Stab" "Jestefi Wand" "Baguette Jestefi" 4312 "Isocdar Stab" "Isocdar Wand" "Baguette Isocdar" 4313 "Lyucicil Stab" "Lyucicil Wand" "Baguette Lyucicil" 4314 "Flulem Stab" "Flulem Wand" "Baguette Flulem" 4315 "Amphelalod Stab" "Amphelalod Wand" "Baguette Amphelalod" 4316 "Utiruluf Stab" "Utiruluf Wand" "Baguette Utiruluf" 4317 "Efufefih Stab" "Efufefih Wand" "Baguette Efufefih" 4318 "Uheufit Stab" "Uheufit Wand" "Baguette Uheufit" 4319 "Flefi Stab" "Flefi Wand" "Baguette Flefi" 4320 "Nevel Stab" "Nevel Wand" "Baguette Nevel" 4321 "Oicadluc Stab" "Oicadluc Wand" "Baguette Oicadluc" 4322 "Mekelep Stab" "Mekelep Wand" "Baguette Mekelep" 4323 "Lamabam Stab" "Lamabam Wand" "Baguette Lamabam" 4324 "Lekika Stab" "Lekika Wand" "Baguette Lekika" 4325 "Lithahehin Stab" "Lithahehin Wand" "Baguette Lithahehin" 4326 "Cihif Stab" "Cihif Wand" "Baguette Cihif" 4327 "Thorururer Stab" "Thorururer Wand" "Baguette Thorururer" 4328 "Flamin Stab" "Flamin Wand" "Baguette Flamin" 4329 "Boruhef Stab" "Boruhef Wand" "Baguette Boruhef" 4330 "Faivuf Stab" "Faivuf Wand" "Baguette Faivuf" 4331 "Elelej Stab" "Elelej Wand" "Baguette Elelej" 4332 "Nawablo Stab" "Nawablo Wand" "Baguette Nawablo" 4333 "Feciri Stab" "Feciri Wand" "Baguette Feciri" 4334 "Ploelehe Stab" "Ploelehe Wand" "Baguette Ploelehe" 4335 "Bufegit Stab" "Bufegit Wand" "Baguette Bufegit" 4336 "Ilith Stab" "Ilith Wand" "Baguette Ilith" 4337 "Ufrile Stab" "Ufrile Wand" "Baguette Ufrile" 4338 "Culufuf Stab" "Culufuf Wand" "Baguette Culufuf" 4339 "Kysebpur Stab" "Kysebpur Wand" "Baguette Kysebpur" 4340 "Vaesotte Stab" "Vaesotte Wand" "Baguette Vaesotte" 4341 "Rugebusu Stab" "Rugebusu Wand" "Baguette Rugebusu" 4342 "Nuhic Stab" "Nuhic Wand" "Baguette Nuhic" 4343 "Felem Stab" "Felem Wand" "Baguette Felem" 4344 "Alagluma Stab" "Alagluma Wand" "Baguette Alagluma" 4345 "Srugert Stab" "Srugert Wand" "Baguette Srugert" 4346 "Dofelafr Stab" "Dofelafr Wand" "Baguette Dofelafr" 4347 "Atubut Stab" "Atubut Wand" "Baguette Atubut" 4348 "Mukogumu Stab" "Mukogumu Wand" "Baguette Mukogumu" 4349 "Ahitem Stab" "Ahitem Wand" "Baguette Ahitem" 4350 "Pigyuta Stab" "Pigyuta Wand" "Baguette Pigyuta" 4351 "Thelapota Stab" "Thelapota Wand" "Baguette Thelapota" 4352 "Gasusim Stab" "Gasusim Wand" "Baguette Gasusim" 4353 "Fewag Stab" "Fewag Wand" "Baguette Fewag" 4354 "Alwyle Stab" "Alwyle Wand" "Baguette Alwyle" 4355 "Dolipogu Stab" "Dolipogu Wand" "Baguette Dolipogu" 4356 "Yxesapud Stab" "Yxesapud Wand" "Baguette Yxesapud" 4357 "Vehukuf Stab" "Vehukuf Wand" "Baguette Vehukuf" 4358 "Rebeknef Stab" "Rebeknef Wand" "Baguette Rebeknef" 4359 "Neuruhe Stab" "Neuruhe Wand" "Baguette Neuruhe" 4360 "Rufif Stab" "Rufif Wand" "Baguette Rufif" 4361 "Otatafep Stab" "Otatafep Wand" "Baguette Otatafep" 4362 "Ufetif Stab" "Ufetif Wand" "Baguette Ufetif" 4363 "Duxpur Stab" "Duxpur Wand" "Baguette Duxpur" 4364 "Asesevic Stab" "Asesevic Wand" "Baguette Asesevic" 4365 "Feubucih Stab" "Feubucih Wand" "Baguette Feubucih" 4366 "Bibikini Stab" "Bibikini Wand" "Baguette Bibikini" 4367 "Ifupefi Stab" "Ifupefi Wand" "Baguette Ifupefi" 4368 "Phareryda Stab" "Phareryda Wand" "Baguette Phareryda" 4369 "Ufehed Stab" "Ufehed Wand" "Baguette Ufehed" 4370 "Vemeno Stab" "Vemeno Wand" "Baguette Vemeno" 4371 "Lifufe Stab" "Lifufe Wand" "Baguette Lifufe" 4372 "Vimut Stab" "Vimut Wand" "Baguette Vimut" 4373 "Ebuheni Stab" "Ebuheni Wand" "Baguette Ebuheni" 4374 "Elmareg Stab" "Elmareg Wand" "Baguette Elmareg" 4375 "Ofujisi Stab" "Ofujisi Wand" "Baguette Ofujisi" 4376 "Nalip Stab" "Nalip Wand" "Baguette Nalip" 4377 "Kahotoru Stab" "Kahotoru Wand" "Baguette Kahotoru" 4378 "Jewew Stab" "Jewew Wand" "Baguette Jewew" 4379 "Ytudocef Stab" "Ytudocef Wand" "Baguette Ytudocef" 4380 "Bocah Stab" "Bocah Wand" "Baguette Bocah" 4381 "Amulett Argie" "Kaa Amulet" "Amulette Argie" 4382 "Eispick" "Tyse Pick" "Pic à Glace" 4383 "Ererek Stab" "Ererek Wand" "Baguette Ererek" 4384 "Uheri Stab" "Uheri Wand" "Baguette Uheri" 4385 "Aololuth Stab" "Aololuth Wand" "Baguette Aololuth" 4386 "Apecofov Stab" "Apecofov Wand" "Baguette Apecofov" 4387 "Thuronum Stab" "Thuronum Wand" "Baguette Thuronum" 4388 "Mecemi Stab" "Mecemi Wand" "Baguette Mecemi" 4389 "Sohupo Stab" "Sohupo Wand" "Baguette Sohupo" 4390 "Mugrem Stab" "Mugrem Wand" "Baguette Mugrem" 4391 "Gikic Stab" "Gikic Wand" "Baguette Gikic" 4392 "Tethuzyv Stab" "Tethuzyv Wand" "Baguette Tethuzyv" 4393 "Ouratagou Stab" "Ouratagou Wand" "Baguette Ouratagou" 4394 "Yrurukev Stab" "Yrurukev Wand" "Baguette Yrurukev" 4395 "Pelielle Stab" "Pelielle Wand" "Baguette Pelielle" 4396 "Flilihe Stab" "Flilihe Wand" "Baguette Flilihe" 4397 "Hikekpur Stab" "Hikekpur Wand" "Baguette Hikekpur" 4398 "Usifaille Stab" "Usifaille Wand" "Baguette Usifaille" 4399 "Lumira Stab" "Lumira Wand" "Baguette Lumira" 4400 "Lovobup Stab" "Lovobup Wand" "Baguette Lovobup" 4401 "Ifegeleh Stab" "Ifegeleh Wand" "Baguette Ifegeleh" 4402 "Tabake Stab" "Tabake Wand" "Baguette Tabake" 4403 "Pamuvaip Stab" "Pamuvaip Wand" "Baguette Pamuvaip" 4404 "Vesele Stab" "Vesele Wand" "Baguette Vesele" 4405 "Lerabelu Stab" "Lerabelu Wand" "Baguette Lerabelu" 4406 "Uguteni Stab" "Uguteni Wand" "Baguette Uguteni" 4407 "Elmelof Stab" "Elmelof Wand" "Baguette Elmelof" 4408 "Epyug Stab" "Epyug Wand" "Baguette Epyug" 4409 "Giflen Stab" "Giflen Wand" "Baguette Giflen" 4410 "Aosyl Stab" "Aosyl Wand" "Baguette Aosyl" 4411 "Sogoth Stab" "Sogoth Wand" "Baguette Sogoth" 4412 "Mecot Stab" "Mecot Wand" "Baguette Mecot" 4413 "Lebepu Stab" "Lebepu Wand" "Baguette Lebepu" 4414 "Odesam Stab" "Odesam Wand" "Baguette Odesam" 4415 "Aquewaepre Stab" "Aquewaepre Wand" "Baguette Aquewaepre" 4416 "Bolim Stab" "Bolim Wand" "Baguette Bolim" 4417 "Kasut Stab" "Kasut Wand" "Baguette Kasut" 4418 "Vibimob Stab" "Vibimob Wand" "Baguette Vibimob" 4419 "Lifekupru Stab" "Lifekupru Wand" "Baguette Lifekupru" 4420 "Mebamnef Stab" "Mebamnef Wand" "Baguette Mebamnef" 4421 "Leleup Stab" "Leleup Wand" "Baguette Leleup" 4422 "Enenala Stab" "Enenala Wand" "Baguette Enenala" 4423 "Puseb Stab" "Puseb Wand" "Baguette Puseb" 4424 "Eraknef Stab" "Eraknef Wand" "Baguette Eraknef" 4425 "Olamob Stab" "Olamob Wand" "Baguette Olamob" 4426 "Nybami Stab" "Nybami Wand" "Baguette Nybami" 4427 "Fufesi Stab" "Fufesi Wand" "Baguette Fufesi" 4428 "Disif Stab" "Disif Wand" "Baguette Disif" 4429 "Rihimud Stab" "Rihimud Wand" "Baguette Rihimud" 4430 "Bwotog Stab" "Bwotog Wand" "Baguette Bwotog" 4431 "Itanonir Stab" "Itanonir Wand" "Baguette Itanonir" 4432 "Aquedlali Stab" "Aquedlali Wand" "Baguette Aquedlali" 4433 "Edape Stab" "Edape Wand" "Baguette Edape" 4434 "Hevifel Stab" "Hevifel Wand" "Baguette Hevifel" 4435 "Malimeo Stab" "Malimeo Wand" "Baguette Malimeo" 4436 "Telolibo Stab" "Telolibo Wand" "Baguette Telolibo" 4437 "Fepogar Stab" "Fepogar Wand" "Baguette Fepogar" 4438 "Susto Stab" "Susto Wand" "Baguette Susto" 4439 "Lefulifu Stab" "Lefulifu Wand" "Baguette Lefulifu" 4440 "Sesepo Stab" "Sesepo Wand" "Baguette Sesepo" 4441 "Torede Stab" "Torede Wand" "Baguette Torede" 4442 "Skivymi Stab" "Skivymi Wand" "Baguette Skivymi" 4443 "Lufurefi Stab" "Lufurefi Wand" "Baguette Lufurefi" 4444 "Nefogas Stab" "Nefogas Wand" "Baguette Nefogas" 4445 "Afroseso Stab" "Afroseso Wand" "Baguette Afroseso" 4446 "Akifit Stab" "Akifit Wand" "Baguette Akifit" 4447 "Etham Stab" "Etham Wand" "Baguette Etham" 4448 "Fuhulen Stab" "Fuhulen Wand" "Baguette Fuhulen" 4449 "Fisraci Stab" "Fisraci Wand" "Baguette Fisraci" 4450 "Tofilij Stab" "Tofilij Wand" "Baguette Tofilij" 4451 "Domoba Stab" "Domoba Wand" "Baguette Domoba" 4452 "Tehoh Stab" "Tehoh Wand" "Baguette Tehoh" 4453 "Alebel Stab" "Alebel Wand" "Baguette Alebel" 4454 "Heferdar Stab" "Heferdar Wand" "Baguette Heferdar" 4455 "Rirokyk Stab" "Rirokyk Wand" "Baguette Rirokyk" 4456 "Ohedoce Stab" "Ohedoce Wand" "Baguette Ohedoce" 4457 "Ecisulf Stab" "Ecisulf Wand" "Baguette Ecisulf" 4458 "Eplifi Stab" "Eplifi Wand" "Baguette Eplifi" 4459 "Ynelebe Stab" "Ynelebe Wand" "Baguette Ynelebe" 4460 "Teloluve Stab" "Teloluve Wand" "Baguette Teloluve" 4461 "Tikusimu Stab" "Tikusimu Wand" "Baguette Tikusimu" 4462 "Inulu Stab" "Inulu Wand" "Baguette Inulu" 4463 "Hepadaun Stab" "Hepadaun Wand" "Baguette Hepadaun" 4464 "Ulelyu Stab" "Ulelyu Wand" "Baguette Ulelyu" 4465 "Ouputibi Stab" "Ouputibi Wand" "Baguette Ouputibi" 4466 "Ugegus Stab" "Ugegus Wand" "Baguette Ugegus" 4467 "Retaguku Stab" "Retaguku Wand" "Baguette Retaguku" 4468 "Luvin Stab" "Luvin Wand" "Baguette Luvin" 4469 "Aredl Stab" "Aredl Wand" "Baguette Aredl" 4470 "Uwawam Stab" "Uwawam Wand" "Baguette Uwawam" 4471 "Sigywe Stab" "Sigywe Wand" "Baguette Sigywe" 4472 "Ipuligit Stab" "Ipuligit Wand" "Baguette Ipuligit" 4473 "Koducarh Stab" "Koducarh Wand" "Baguette Koducarh" 4474 "Ififut Stab" "Ififut Wand" "Baguette Ififut" 4475 "Nalubillion Stab" "Nalubillion Wand" "Baguette Nalubillion" 4476 "Tahapo Stab" "Tahapo Wand" "Baguette Tahapo" 4477 "Lekude Stab" "Lekude Wand" "Baguette Lekude" 4478 "Oplerere Stab" "Oplerere Wand" "Baguette Oplerere" 4479 "Jijurir Stab" "Jijurir Wand" "Baguette Jijurir" 4480 "Mefetuvi Stab" "Mefetuvi Wand" "Baguette Mefetuvi" 4481 "Lufarun Stab" "Lufarun Wand" "Baguette Lufarun" 4482 "Aquidecol Stab" "Aquidecol Wand" "Baguette Aquidecol" 4483 "Thilavudo Stab" "Thilavudo Wand" "Baguette Thilavudo" 4484 "Bepru Stab" "Bepru Wand" "Baguette Bepru" 4485 "Dewekota Stab" "Dewekota Wand" "Baguette Dewekota" 4486 "Rotus Stab" "Rotus Wand" "Baguette Rotus" 4487 "Donefyru Stab" "Donefyru Wand" "Baguette Donefyru" 4488 "Lofpur Stab" "Lofpur Wand" "Baguette Lofpur" 4489 "Lufululud Stab" "Lufululud Wand" "Baguette Lufululud" 4490 "Ivepamol Stab" "Ivepamol Wand" "Baguette Ivepamol" 4491 "Fucutiti Stab" "Fucutiti Wand" "Baguette Fucutiti" 4492 "Betoluge Stab" "Betoluge Wand" "Baguette Betoluge" 4493 "Aenon Stab" "Aenon Wand" "Baguette Aenon" 4494 "Oucibim Stab" "Oucibim Wand" "Baguette Oucibim" 4495 "Ateterre Stab" "Ateterre Wand" "Baguette Ateterre" 4496 "Olezeve Stab" "Olezeve Wand" "Baguette Olezeve" 4497 "Tunuteh Stab" "Tunuteh Wand" "Baguette Tunuteh" 4498 "Kaugoxu Stab" "Kaugoxu Wand" "Baguette Kaugoxu" 4499 "Irupule Stab" "Irupule Wand" "Baguette Irupule" 4500 "Krosobi Stab" "Krosobi Wand" "Baguette Krosobi" 4501 "Lufulis Stab" "Lufulis Wand" "Baguette Lufulis" 4502 "Bwodelo Stab" "Bwodelo Wand" "Baguette Bwodelo" 4503 "Selato Stab" "Selato Wand" "Baguette Selato" 4504 "Ikecumih Stab" "Ikecumih Wand" "Baguette Ikecumih" 4505 "Gadico Stab" "Gadico Wand" "Baguette Gadico" 4506 "Pucesuke Stab" "Pucesuke Wand" "Baguette Pucesuke" 4507 "Amphele Stab" "Amphele Wand" "Baguette Amphele" 4508 "Ifeluguh Stab" "Ifeluguh Wand" "Baguette Ifeluguh" 4509 "Vithekuf Stab" "Vithekuf Wand" "Baguette Vithekuf" 4510 "Lififaser Stab" "Lififaser Wand" "Baguette Lififaser" 4511 "Ufremafen Stab" "Ufremafen Wand" "Baguette Ufremafen" 4512 "Ufegukus Stab" "Ufegukus Wand" "Baguette Ufegukus" 4513 "Eolalel Stab" "Eolalel Wand" "Baguette Eolalel" 4514 "Emupulu Stab" "Emupulu Wand" "Baguette Emupulu" 4515 "Ugiselem Stab" "Ugiselem Wand" "Baguette Ugiselem" 4516 "Nevemim Stab" "Nevemim Wand" "Baguette Nevemim" 4517 "Vetometh Stab" "Vetometh Wand" "Baguette Vetometh" 4518 "Lasesei Stab" "Lasesei Wand" "Baguette Lasesei" 4519 "Emepes Stab" "Emepes Wand" "Baguette Emepes" 4520 "Flefuk Stab" "Flefuk Wand" "Baguette Flefuk" 4521 "Muleupov Stab" "Muleupov Wand" "Baguette Muleupov" 4522 "Flefec Stab" "Flefec Wand" "Baguette Flefec" 4523 "Aligif Stab" "Aligif Wand" "Baguette Aligif" 4524 "Eteuva Stab" "Eteuva Wand" "Baguette Eteuva" 4525 "Ufrifif Stab" "Ufrifif Wand" "Baguette Ufrifif" 4526 "Monyal Stab" "Monyal Wand" "Baguette Monyal" 4527 "Orilefla Stab" "Orilefla Wand" "Baguette Orilefla" 4528 "Elmabahou Stab" "Elmabahou Wand" "Baguette Elmabahou" 4529 "Tamefole Stab" "Tamefole Wand" "Baguette Tamefole" 4530 "Wawulibie Stab" "Wawulibie Wand" "Baguette Wawulibie" 4531 "Ylevyze Stab" "Ylevyze Wand" "Baguette Ylevyze" 4532 "Ifimdar Stab" "Ifimdar Wand" "Baguette Ifimdar" 4533 "Tafesfla Stab" "Tafesfla Wand" "Baguette Tafesfla" 4534 "Kafrit Stab" "Kafrit Wand" "Baguette Kafrit" 4535 "Kudus Stab" "Kudus Wand" "Baguette Kudus" 4536 "Uhuci Stab" "Uhuci Wand" "Baguette Uhuci" 4537 "Mucenber Stab" "Mucenber Wand" "Baguette Mucenber" 4538 "Dilof Stab" "Dilof Wand" "Baguette Dilof" 4539 "Idetupen Stab" "Idetupen Wand" "Baguette Idetupen" 4540 "Wijakuie Stab" "Wijakuie Wand" "Baguette Wijakuie" 4541 "Pusfla Stab" "Pusfla Wand" "Baguette Pusfla" 4542 "Afikek Stab" "Afikek Wand" "Baguette Afikek" 4543 "Jesobae Stab" "Jesobae Wand" "Baguette Jesobae" 4544 "Usacebi Stab" "Usacebi Wand" "Baguette Usacebi" 4545 "Prahur Stab" "Prahur Wand" "Baguette Prahur" 4546 "Ufrigfla Stab" "Ufrigfla Wand" "Baguette Ufrigfla" 4547 "Ematub Stab" "Ematub Wand" "Baguette Ematub" 4548 "Epogdar Stab" "Epogdar Wand" "Baguette Epogdar" 4549 "Rasoha Stab" "Rasoha Wand" "Baguette Rasoha" 4550 "Ufrivem Stab" "Ufrivem Wand" "Baguette Ufrivem" 4551 "Ourehecon Stab" "Ourehecon Wand" "Baguette Ourehecon" 4552 "Fleluri Stab" "Fleluri Wand" "Baguette Fleluri" 4553 "Itotata Stab" "Itotata Wand" "Baguette Itotata" 4554 "Strurod Stab" "Strurod Wand" "Baguette Strurod" 4555 "Ufufipl Stab" "Ufufipl Wand" "Baguette Ufufipl" 4556 "Elogonaf Stab" "Elogonaf Wand" "Baguette Elogonaf" 4557 "Sohaiha Stab" "Sohaiha Wand" "Baguette Sohaiha" 4558 "Ouramis Stab" "Ouramis Wand" "Baguette Ouramis" 4559 "Acabague Stab" "Acabague Wand" "Baguette Acabague" 4560 "Egaga Stab" "Egaga Wand" "Baguette Egaga" 4561 "Begnef Stab" "Begnef Wand" "Baguette Begnef" 4562 "Dometi Stab" "Dometi Wand" "Baguette Dometi" 4563 "Pusoh Stab" "Pusoh Wand" "Baguette Pusoh" 4564 "Touka Stab" "Touka Wand" "Baguette Touka" 4565 "Ritaille Stab" "Ritaille Wand" "Baguette Ritaille" 4566 "Stobo Stab" "Stobo Wand" "Baguette Stobo" 4567 "Lohim Stab" "Lohim Wand" "Baguette Lohim" 4568 "Risthegu Stab" "Risthegu Wand" "Baguette Risthegu" 4569 "Rusim Stab" "Rusim Wand" "Baguette Rusim" 4570 "Betyki Stab" "Betyki Wand" "Baguette Betyki" 4571 "Mawuie Stab" "Mawuie Wand" "Baguette Mawuie" 4572 "Doumudave Stab" "Doumudave Wand" "Baguette Doumudave" 4573 "Irepikef Stab" "Irepikef Wand" "Baguette Irepikef" 4574 "Emecnef Stab" "Emecnef Wand" "Baguette Emecnef" 4575 "Flalufepe Stab" "Flalufepe Wand" "Baguette Flalufepe" 4576 "Lifuv Stab" "Lifuv Wand" "Baguette Lifuv" 4577 "Domoli Stab" "Domoli Wand" "Baguette Domoli" 4578 "Ticos Stab" "Ticos Wand" "Baguette Ticos" 4579 "Ucagroce Stab" "Ucagroce Wand" "Baguette Ucagroce" 4580 "Obikousa Stab" "Obikousa Wand" "Baguette Obikousa" 4581 "Ufirutuf Stab" "Ufirutuf Wand" "Baguette Ufirutuf" 4582 "Fudifipa Stab" "Fudifipa Wand" "Baguette Fudifipa" 4583 "Sohemitol Stab" "Sohemitol Wand" "Baguette Sohemitol" 4584 "Obute Stab" "Obute Wand" "Baguette Obute" 4585 "Lufuputi Stab" "Lufuputi Wand" "Baguette Lufuputi" 4586 "Bouhud Stab" "Bouhud Wand" "Baguette Bouhud" 4587 "Thilyse Stab" "Thilyse Wand" "Baguette Thilyse" 4588 "Epuhas Stab" "Epuhas Wand" "Baguette Epuhas" 4589 "Fisar Stab" "Fisar Wand" "Baguette Fisar" 4590 "Ofikidal Stab" "Ofikidal Wand" "Baguette Ofikidal" 4591 "Lilit Stab" "Lilit Wand" "Baguette Lilit" 4592 "Ofavame Stab" "Ofavame Wand" "Baguette Ofavame" 4593 "Alavlaille Stab" "Alavlaille Wand" "Baguette Alavlaille" 4594 "Akeku Stab" "Akeku Wand" "Baguette Akeku" 4595 "Omauroc Stab" "Omauroc Wand" "Baguette Omauroc" 4596 "Ulegem Stab" "Ulegem Wand" "Baguette Ulegem" 4597 "Thoha Stab" "Thoha Wand" "Baguette Thoha" 4598 "Bevasi Stab" "Bevasi Wand" "Baguette Bevasi" 4599 "Bolelice Stab" "Bolelice Wand" "Baguette Bolelice" 4600 "Bauro Stab" "Bauro Wand" "Baguette Bauro" 4601 "Lacber Stab" "Lacber Wand" "Baguette Lacber" 4602 "Udrukad Stab" "Udrukad Wand" "Baguette Udrukad" 4603 "Belepol Stab" "Belepol Wand" "Baguette Belepol" 4604 "Tefen Stab" "Tefen Wand" "Baguette Tefen" 4605 "Mutokap Stab" "Mutokap Wand" "Baguette Mutokap" 4606 "Ukorukou Stab" "Ukorukou Wand" "Baguette Ukorukou" 4607 "Lefefifi Stab" "Lefefifi Wand" "Baguette Lefefifi" 4608 "Kukulil Stab" "Kukulil Wand" "Baguette Kukulil" 4609 "Vaziziel Stab" "Vaziziel Wand" "Baguette Vaziziel" 4610 "Flafaseh Stab" "Flafaseh Wand" "Baguette Flafaseh" 4611 "Afekileg Stab" "Afekileg Wand" "Baguette Afekileg" 4612 "Aleze Stab" "Aleze Wand" "Baguette Aleze" 4613 "Drupif Stab" "Drupif Wand" "Baguette Drupif" 4614 "Kerok Stab" "Kerok Wand" "Baguette Kerok" 4615 "Lirup Stab" "Lirup Wand" "Baguette Lirup" 4616 "Fitapupi Stab" "Fitapupi Wand" "Baguette Fitapupi" 4617 "Ehifule Stab" "Ehifule Wand" "Baguette Ehifule" 4618 "Unima Stab" "Unima Wand" "Baguette Unima" 4619 "Ketela Stab" "Ketela Wand" "Baguette Ketela" 4620 "Stusulaf Stab" "Stusulaf Wand" "Baguette Stusulaf" 4621 "Sifegisr Stab" "Sifegisr Wand" "Baguette Sifegisr" 4622 "Volemele Stab" "Volemele Wand" "Baguette Volemele" 4623 "Teluwida Stab" "Teluwida Wand" "Baguette Teluwida" 4624 "Eruderre Stab" "Eruderre Wand" "Baguette Eruderre" 4625 "Fufuru Stab" "Fufuru Wand" "Baguette Fufuru" 4626 "Tucukis Stab" "Tucukis Wand" "Baguette Tucukis" 4627 "Vozelele Stab" "Vozelele Wand" "Baguette Vozelele" 4628 "Ipefimu Stab" "Ipefimu Wand" "Baguette Ipefimu" 4629 "Nanibi Stab" "Nanibi Wand" "Baguette Nanibi" 4630 "Nicfla Stab" "Nicfla Wand" "Baguette Nicfla" 4631 "Unysa Stab" "Unysa Wand" "Baguette Unysa" 4632 "Velevil Stab" "Velevil Wand" "Baguette Velevil" 4633 "Ikitune Stab" "Ikitune Wand" "Baguette Ikitune" 4634 "Leustutut Stab" "Leustutut Wand" "Baguette Leustutut" 4635 "Inogomo Stab" "Inogomo Wand" "Baguette Inogomo" 4636 "Eneutber Stab" "Eneutber Wand" "Baguette Eneutber" 4637 "Timohe Stab" "Timohe Wand" "Baguette Timohe" 4638 "Dusebum Stab" "Dusebum Wand" "Baguette Dusebum" 4639 "Inebidu Stab" "Inebidu Wand" "Baguette Inebidu" 4640 "Uzelliel Stab" "Uzelliel Wand" "Baguette Uzelliel" 4641 "Zezitteux Stab" "Zezitteux Wand" "Baguette Zezitteux" 4642 "Nacitufe Stab" "Nacitufe Wand" "Baguette Nacitufe" 4643 "Litinupe Stab" "Litinupe Wand" "Baguette Litinupe" 4644 "Obeget Stab" "Obeget Wand" "Baguette Obeget" 4645 "Thigenu Stab" "Thigenu Wand" "Baguette Thigenu" 4646 "Flyutybub Stab" "Flyutybub Wand" "Baguette Flyutybub" 4647 "Noufuboh Stab" "Noufuboh Wand" "Baguette Noufuboh" 4648 "Beroro Stab" "Beroro Wand" "Baguette Beroro" 4649 "Aregeto Stab" "Aregeto Wand" "Baguette Aregeto" 4650 "Erasuteg Stab" "Erasuteg Wand" "Baguette Erasuteg" 4651 "Lifufuhen Stab" "Lifufuhen Wand" "Baguette Lifufuhen" 4652 "Ikeruplu Stab" "Ikeruplu Wand" "Baguette Ikeruplu" 4653 "Trekuke Stab" "Trekuke Wand" "Baguette Trekuke" 4654 "Aquebeleve Stab" "Aquebeleve Wand" "Baguette Aquebeleve" 4655 "Lazoehol Stab" "Lazoehol Wand" "Baguette Lazoehol" 4656 "Xubdar Stab" "Xubdar Wand" "Baguette Xubdar" 4657 "Edudl Stab" "Edudl Wand" "Baguette Edudl" 4658 "Cevutim Stab" "Cevutim Wand" "Baguette Cevutim" 4659 "Legadlol Stab" "Legadlol Wand" "Baguette Legadlol" 4660 "Lapumiki Stab" "Lapumiki Wand" "Baguette Lapumiki" 4661 "Teblade Stab" "Teblade Wand" "Baguette Teblade" 4662 "Acofituf Stab" "Acofituf Wand" "Baguette Acofituf" 4663 "Lameubo Stab" "Lameubo Wand" "Baguette Lameubo" 4664 "Acaplut Stab" "Acaplut Wand" "Baguette Acaplut" 4665 "Lifar Stab" "Lifar Wand" "Baguette Lifar" 4666 "Amphigo Stab" "Amphigo Wand" "Baguette Amphigo" 4667 "Flapufu Stab" "Flapufu Wand" "Baguette Flapufu" 4668 "Tedil Stab" "Tedil Wand" "Baguette Tedil" 4669 "Megelle Stab" "Megelle Wand" "Baguette Megelle" 4670 "Ububuf Stab" "Ububuf Wand" "Baguette Ububuf" 4671 "Vaelojaf Stab" "Vaelojaf Wand" "Baguette Vaelojaf" 4672 "Aquivobeme Stab" "Aquivobeme Wand" "Baguette Aquivobeme" 4673 "Ogosiri Stab" "Ogosiri Wand" "Baguette Ogosiri" 4674 "Vyzevu Stab" "Vyzevu Wand" "Baguette Vyzevu" 4675 "Ikagum Stab" "Ikagum Wand" "Baguette Ikagum" 4676 "Bigifaif Stab" "Bigifaif Wand" "Baguette Bigifaif" 4677 "Finiseg Stab" "Finiseg Wand" "Baguette Finiseg" 4678 "Thusyuf Stab" "Thusyuf Wand" "Baguette Thusyuf" 4679 "Kidymibie Stab" "Kidymibie Wand" "Baguette Kidymibie" 4680 "Eherum Stab" "Eherum Wand" "Baguette Eherum" 4681 "Uridfrit Stab" "Uridfrit Wand" "Baguette Uridfrit" 4682 "Umesila Stab" "Umesila Wand" "Baguette Umesila" 4683 "Lalamu Bogen" "Lalamu Bow" "Arc de Lalamu" 4684 "Amulett der Krachler der Ebenen" "Plain Crackler Amulet" "Amulette du Craqueleur des Plaines" 4685 "Nybabapu Bogen" "Nybabapu Bow" "Arc de Nybabapu" 4686 "Loxyfadi Bogen" "Loxyfadi Bow" "Arc de Loxyfadi" 4687 "Guleva Bogen" "Guleva Bow" "Arc de Guleva" 4688 "Emuseneb Bogen" "Emuseneb Bow" "Arc de Emuseneb" 4689 "Epabib Bogen" "Epabib Bow" "Arc de Epabib" 4690 "Hatake Bogen" "Hatake Bow" "Arc d'Hatake" 4691 "Mesumber Bogen" "Mesumber Bow" "Arc de Mesumber" 4692 "Fimeti Bogen" "Fimeti Bow" "Arc du Fimeti" 4693 "Besel Bogen" "Besel Bow" "Arc de Besel" 4694 "Emenina Bogen" "Emenina Bow" "Arc de Emenina" 4695 "Remut Bogen" "Remut Bow" "Arc de Remut" 4696 "Gytnef Bogen" "Gytnef Bow" "Arc de Gytnef" 4697 "Evomi Bogen" "Evomi Bow" "Arc de Evomi" 4698 "Mezuten Bogen" "Mezuten Bow" "Arc du Mezuten" 4699 "Otodokop Bogen" "Otodokop Bow" "Arc du Otodokop" 4700 "Elepteux Bogen" "Elepteux Bow" "Arc de Elepteux" 4701 "Hevemilu Bogen" "Hevemilu Bow" "Arc de Hevemilu" 4702 "Dinutum Bogen" "Dinutum Bow" "Arc de Dinutum" 4703 "Vyfeveva Bogen" "Vyfeveva Bow" "Arc de Vyfeveva" 4704 "Lolawofu Bogen" "Lolawofu Bow" "Arc du Lolawofu" 4705 "Amphowy Bogen" "Amphowy Bow" "Arc de Amphowy" 4706 "Emodace Bogen" "Emodace Bow" "Arc du Emodace" 4707 "Uzeplielle Bogen" "Uzeplielle Bow" "Arc de Uzeplielle" 4708 "Lyfema Bogen" "Lyfema Bow" "Arc de Lyfema" 4709 "Pelegele Bogen" "Pelegele Bow" "Arc du Pelegele" 4710 "Afogosak Bogen" "Afogosak Bow" "Arc de Afogosak" 4711 "Lifeth Bogen" "Lifeth Bow" "Arc du Lifeth" 4712 "Bouro Bogen" "Bouro Bow" "Arc de Bouro" 4713 "Ovoze Bogen" "Ovoze Bow" "Arc de Ovoze" 4714 "Utomielle Bogen" "Utomielle Bow" "Arc de Utomielle" 4715 "Egemuz Bogen" "Egemuz Bow" "Arc de Egemuz" 4716 "Fomdar Bogen" "Fomdar Bow" "Arc de Fomdar" 4717 "Liseti Bogen" "Liseti Bow" "Arc de Liseti" 4718 "Breustute Bogen" "Breustute Bow" "Arc de Breustute" 4719 "Lefonun Bogen" "Lefonun Bow" "Arc de Lefonun" 4720 "Iperon Bogen" "Iperon Bow" "Arc du Iperon" 4721 "Elebeu Bogen" "Elebeu Bow" "Arc de Elebeu" 4722 "Blezo Bogen" "Blezo Bow" "Arc de Blezo" 4723 "Puhfla Bogen" "Puhfla Bow" "Arc du Puhfla" 4724 "Bolofa Bogen" "Bolofa Bow" "Arc de Bolofa" 4725 "Guhuk Bogen" "Guhuk Bow" "Arc de Guhuk" 4726 "Ragnesahor Bogen" "Ragnesahor Bow" "Arc de Ragnesahor" 4727 "Ulufuli Bogen" "Ulufuli Bow" "Arc de Ulufuli" 4728 "Evenol Bogen" "Evenol Bow" "Arc de Evenol" 4729 "Oluce Bogen" "Oluce Bow" "Arc de Oluce" 4730 "Strorus Bogen" "Strorus Bow" "Arc de Strorus" 4731 "Selelalle Bogen" "Selelalle Bow" "Arc de Selelalle" 4732 "Utabonal Bogen" "Utabonal Bow" "Arc du Utabonal" 4733 "Ehonevov Bogen" "Ehonevov Bow" "Arc de Ehonevov" 4734 "Hakalat Bogen" "Hakalat Bow" "Arc de Hakalat" 4735 "Vebefu Bogen" "Vebefu Bow" "Arc de Vebefu" 4736 "Huhan Bogen" "Huhan Bow" "Arc du Huhan" 4737 "Plinate Bogen" "Plinate Bow" "Arc de Plinate" 4738 "Neribam Bogen" "Neribam Bow" "Arc de Neribam" 4739 "Apres Bogen" "Apres Bow" "Arc du Apres" 4740 "Ewemuw Bogen" "Ewemuw Bow" "Arc du Ewemuw" 4741 "Obonin Bogen" "Obonin Bow" "Arc de Obonin" 4742 "Mebrirut Bogen" "Mebrirut Bow" "Arc de Mebrirut" 4743 "Belotte Bogen" "Belotte Bow" "Arc du Belotte" 4744 "Dutotahe Bogen" "Dutotahe Bow" "Arc de Dutotahe" 4745 "Ikimeju Bogen" "Ikimeju Bow" "Arc de Ikimeju" 4746 "Merufam Bogen" "Merufam Bow" "Arc de Merufam" 4747 "Naikas Bogen" "Naikas Bow" "Arc de Naikas" 4748 "Mepadice Bogen" "Mepadice Bow" "Arc du Mepadice" 4749 "Idafubap Bogen" "Idafubap Bow" "Arc de Idafubap" 4750 "Bimapa Bogen" "Bimapa Bow" "Arc de Bimapa" 4751 "Furudog Bogen" "Furudog Bow" "Arc de Furudog" 4752 "Afirufel Bogen" "Afirufel Bow" "Arc de Afirufel" 4753 "Netamebe Bogen" "Netamebe Bow" "Arc de Netamebe" 4754 "Flapevemen Bogen" "Flapevemen Bow" "Arc du Flapevemen" 4755 "Eulezez Bogen" "Eulezez Bow" "Arc du Eulezez" 4756 "Rososore Bogen" "Rososore Bow" "Arc de Rososore" 4757 "Vuvleb Bogen" "Vuvleb Bow" "Arc de Vuvleb" 4758 "Alofe Bogen" "Alofe Bow" "Arc de Alofe" 4759 "Zilofone Bogen" "Zilofone Bow" "Arc de Zilofone" 4760 "Mibumug Bogen" "Mibumug Bow" "Arc de Mibumug" 4761 "Scoxule Bogen" "Scoxule Bow" "Arc du Scoxule" 4762 "Badob Bogen" "Badob Bow" "Arc du Badob" 4763 "Foteguz Bogen" "Foteguz Bow" "Arc de Foteguz" 4764 "Kofob Bogen" "Kofob Bow" "Arc de Kofob" 4765 "Rugnudleda Bogen" "Rugnudleda Bow" "Arc de Rugnudleda" 4766 "Otalague Bogen" "Otalague Bow" "Arc de Otalague" 4767 "Petivber Bogen" "Petivber Bow" "Arc du Petivber" 4768 "Samukpur Bogen" "Samukpur Bow" "Arc de Samukpur" 4769 "Phararosi Bogen" "Phararosi Bow" "Arc de Phararosi" 4770 "Arc de Ufahupri" "Ufahupri Bow" "Arc de Ufahupri" 4771 "Fekara Bogen" "Fekara Bow" "Arc du Fekara" 4772 "Otikegoi Bogen" "Otikegoi Bow" "Arc de Otikegoi" 4773 "Efefe Bogen" "Efefe Bow" "Arc de Efefe" 4774 "Rapugum Bogen" "Rapugum Bow" "Arc de Rapugum" 4775 "Jumab Bogen" "Jumab Bow" "Arc de Jumab" 4776 "Rurererm Bogen" "Rurererm Bow" "Arc de Rurererm" 4777 "Yubaedu Bogen" "Yubaedu Bow" "Arc de Yubaedu" 4778 "Grodicaik Bogen" "Grodicaik Bow" "Arc de Grodicaik" 4779 "Amphaemelo Bogen" "Amphaemelo Bow" "Arc de Amphaemelo" 4780 "Boufareg Bogen" "Boufareg Bow" "Arc de Boufareg" 4781 "Radofotte Bogen" "Radofotte Bow" "Arc de Radofotte" 4782 "Ikaldar Bogen" "Ikaldar Bow" "Arc de Ikaldar" 4783 "Musojuto Bogen" "Musojuto Bow" "Arc du Musojuto" 4784 "Oudocosu Bogen" "Oudocosu Bow" "Arc du Oudocosu" 4785 "Zotaille Bogen" "Zotaille Bow" "Arc de Zotaille" 4786 "Aquivyfo Bogen" "Aquivyfo Bow" "Arc de Aquivyfo" 4787 "Flulile Bogen" "Flulile Bow" "Arc du Flulile" 4788 "Reguth Bogen" "Reguth Bow" "Arc de Reguth" 4789 "Sogdar Bogen" "Sogdar Bow" "Arc du Sogdar" 4790 "Opagyp Bogen" "Opagyp Bow" "Arc de Opagyp" 4791 "Nogakaso Bogen" "Nogakaso Bow" "Arc de Nogakaso" 4792 "Nybalixi Bogen" "Nybalixi Bow" "Arc du Nybalixi" 4793 "Feufefiki Bogen" "Feufefiki Bow" "Arc du Feufefiki" 4794 "Ovelezil Bogen" "Ovelezil Bow" "Arc de Ovelezil" 4795 "Omememo Bogen" "Omememo Bow" "Arc du Omememo" 4796 "Uvilin Bogen" "Uvilin Bow" "Arc d'Uvilin" 4797 "Tixul Bogen" "Tixul Bow" "Arc de Tixul" 4798 "Gecewup Bogen" "Gecewup Bow" "Arc du Gecewup" 4799 "Laracetadi Bogen" "Laracetadi Bow" "Arc de Laracetadi" 4800 "Lisosele Bogen" "Lisosele Bow" "Arc de Lisosele" 4801 "Lithuheleg Bogen" "Lithuheleg Bow" "Arc du Lithuheleg" 4802 "Hufefifi Bogen" "Hufefifi Bow" "Arc de Hufefifi" 4803 "Itauly Bogen" "Itauly Bow" "Arc de Itauly" 4804 "Epifuca Bogen" "Epifuca Bow" "Arc d'Epifuca" 4805 "Nirecupur Bogen" "Nirecupur Bow" "Arc du Nirecupur" 4806 "Scoxezebe Bogen" "Scoxezebe Bow" "Arc du Scoxezebe" 4807 "Egibake Bogen" "Egibake Bow" "Arc d'Egibake" 4808 "Wycebe Bogen" "Wycebe Bow" "Arc de Wycebe" 4809 "Uxipujus Bogen" "Uxipujus Bow" "Arc d'Uxipujus" 4810 "Irurat Bogen" "Irurat Bow" "Arc d'Irurat" 4811 "Pefubicu Bogen" "Pefubicu Bow" "Arc du Pefubicu" 4812 "Puhetiel Bogen" "Puhetiel Bow" "Arc du Puhetiel" 4813 "Mozetaille Bogen" "Mozetaille Bow" "Arc du Mozetaille" 4814 "Tagifber Bogen" "Tagifber Bow" "Arc de Tagifber" 4815 "Atemelel Bogen" "Atemelel Bow" "Arc de Atemelel" 4816 "Amphemem Bogen" "Amphemem Bow" "Arc de Amphemem" 4817 "Flyfesevu Bogen" "Flyfesevu Bow" "Arc de Flyfesevu" 4818 "Duref Bogen" "Duref Bow" "Arc du Duref" 4819 "Tevlene Bogen" "Tevlene Bow" "Arc du Tevlene" 4820 "Uciri Bogen" "Uciri Bow" "Arc de Uciri" 4821 "Evezegr Bogen" "Evezegr Bow" "Arc de Evezegr" 4822 "Losouille Bogen" "Losouille Bow" "Arc du Losouille" 4823 "Bevav Bogen" "Bevav Bow" "Arc du Bevav" 4824 "Molelete Bogen" "Molelete Bow" "Arc de Molelete" 4825 "Ofebeke Bogen" "Ofebeke Bow" "Arc de Ofebeke" 4826 "Elele Bogen" "Elele Bow" "Arc de Elele" 4827 "Xohosta Bogen" "Xohosta Bow" "Arc de Xohosta" 4828 "Ymutimi Bogen" "Ymutimi Bow" "Arc d'Ymutimi" 4829 "Nuwope Bogen" "Nuwope Bow" "Arc du Nuwope" 4830 "Bavloja Bogen" "Bavloja Bow" "Arc du Bavloja" 4831 "Therupa Bogen" "Therupa Bow" "Arc de Therupa" 4832 "Sefekpur Bogen" "Sefekpur Bow" "Arc de Sefekpur" 4833 "Elozyme Bogen" "Elozyme Bow" "Arc d'Elozyme" 4834 "Umegaf Bogen" "Umegaf Bow" "Arc d'Umegaf" 4835 "Elelo Bogen" "Elelo Bow" "Arc de Elelo" 4836 "Luliziel Bogen" "Luliziel Bow" "Arc du Luliziel" 4837 "Enevege Bogen" "Enevege Bow" "Arc de Enevege" 4838 "Manikibe Bogen" "Manikibe Bow" "Arc de Manikibe" 4839 "Hygetpur Bogen" "Hygetpur Bow" "Arc de Hygetpur" 4840 "Sohitake Bogen" "Sohitake Bow" "Arc de Sohitake" 4841 "Genolaze Bogen" "Genolaze Bow" "Arc de Genolaze" 4842 "Ufipebu Bogen" "Ufipebu Bow" "Arc de Ufipebu" 4843 "Olugnef Bogen" "Olugnef Bow" "Arc de Olugnef" 4844 "Fihut Bogen" "Fihut Bow" "Arc de Fihut" 4845 "Olelevul Bogen" "Olelevul Bow" "Arc du Olelevul" 4846 "Thelule Bogen" "Thelule Bow" "Arc de Thelule" 4847 "Mikydopo Bogen" "Mikydopo Bow" "Arc de Mikydopo" 4848 "Varkeguro Bogen" "Varkeguro Bow" "Arc de Varkeguro" 4849 "Ebulevo Bogen" "Ebulevo Bow" "Arc du Ebulevo" 4850 "Tawes Bogen" "Tawes Bow" "Arc de Tawes" 4851 "Telemal Bogen" "Telemal Bow" "Arc de Telemal" 4852 "Lebevaille Bogen" "Lebevaille Bow" "Arc de Lebevaille" 4853 "Ethocaca Bogen" "Ethocaca Bow" "Arc du Ethocaca" 4854 "Aquapramem Bogen" "Aquapramem Bow" "Arc du Aquapramem" 4855 "Xorak Bogen" "Xorak Bow" "Arc de Xorak" 4856 "Kegour Bogen" "Kegour Bow" "Arc du Kegour" 4857 "Etopegal Bogen" "Etopegal Bow" "Arc de Etopegal" 4858 "Aqueputate Bogen" "Aqueputate Bow" "Arc du Aqueputate" 4859 "Avovael Bogen" "Avovael Bow" "Arc de Avovael" 4860 "Nogusal Bogen" "Nogusal Bow" "Arc de Nogusal" 4861 "Belafewa Bogen" "Belafewa Bow" "Arc de Belafewa" 4862 "Elivebo Bogen" "Elivebo Bow" "Arc du Elivebo" 4863 "Ezethiel Bogen" "Ezethiel Bow" "Arc du Ezethiel" 4864 "Emotila Bogen" "Emotila Bow" "Arc de Emotila" 4865 "Elemolo Bogen" "Elemolo Bow" "Arc de Elemolo" 4866 "Tandar Bogen" "Tandar Bow" "Arc de Tandar" 4867 "Flaplynale Bogen" "Flaplynale Bow" "Arc de Flaplynale" 4868 "Ifreflu Bogen" "Ifreflu Bow" "Arc du Ifreflu" 4869 "Iseul Bogen" "Iseul Bow" "Arc du Iseul" 4870 "Eprosber Bogen" "Eprosber Bow" "Arc du Eprosber" 4871 "Ivliel Bogen" "Ivliel Bow" "Arc de Ivliel" 4872 "Butileuf Bogen" "Butileuf Bow" "Arc de Butileuf" 4873 "Yzizu Bogen" "Yzizu Bow" "Arc de Yzizu" 4874 "Ohodemap Bogen" "Ohodemap Bow" "Arc de Ohodemap" 4875 "Dikatugi Bogen" "Dikatugi Bow" "Arc de Dikatugi" 4876 "Unulilu Bogen" "Unulilu Bow" "Arc de Unulilu" 4877 "Icumaba Bogen" "Icumaba Bow" "Arc du Icumaba" 4878 "Lallimel Bogen" "Lallimel Bow" "Arc de Lallimel" 4879 "Alethylo Bogen" "Alethylo Bow" "Arc de Alethylo" 4880 "Gofisebe Bogen" "Gofisebe Bow" "Arc de Gofisebe" 4881 "Nometaille Bogen" "Nometaille Bow" "Arc de Nometaille" 4882 "Boragau Bogen" "Boragau Bow" "Arc de Boragau" 4883 "Dofemim Bogen" "Dofemim Bow" "Arc du Dofemim" 4884 "Eresa Bogen" "Eresa Bow" "Arc de Eresa" 4885 "Lebielle Bogen" "Lebielle Bow" "Arc de Lebielle" 4886 "Eculec Bogen" "Eculec Bow" "Arc de Eculec" 4887 "Bevenaille Bogen" "Bevenaille Bow" "Arc de Bevenaille" 4888 "Kanokuk Bogen" "Kanokuk Bow" "Arc de Kanokuk" 4889 "Isuro Bogen" "Isuro Bow" "Arc de Isuro" 4890 "Rhuhusek Bogen" "Rhuhusek Bow" "Arc de Rhuhusek" 4891 "Pezeo Bogen" "Pezeo Bow" "Arc de Pezeo" 4892 "Veneneze Bogen" "Veneneze Bow" "Arc de Veneneze" 4893 "Raratdar Bogen" "Raratdar Bow" "Arc du Raratdar" 4894 "Osekert Bogen" "Osekert Bow" "Arc de Osekert" 4895 "Cihesa Bogen" "Cihesa Bow" "Arc de Cihesa" 4896 "Mufuie Bogen" "Mufuie Bow" "Arc de Mufuie" 4897 "Aelomul Bogen" "Aelomul Bow" "Arc du Aelomul" 4898 "Pluhuf Bogen" "Pluhuf Bow" "Arc du Pluhuf" 4899 "Tutatu Bogen" "Tutatu Bow" "Arc de Tutatu" 4900 "Makal Bogen" "Makal Bow" "Arc du Makal" 4901 "Unaim Bogen" "Unaim Bow" "Arc du Unaim" 4902 "Flegafr Bogen" "Flegafr Bow" "Arc de Flegafr" 4903 "Losom Bogen" "Losom Bow" "Arc du Losom" 4904 "Rugnogusru Bogen" "Rugnogusru Bow" "Arc du Rugnogusru" 4905 "Silakuna Bogen" "Silakuna Bow" "Arc du Silakuna" 4906 "Dywipece Bogen" "Dywipece Bow" "Arc du Dywipece" 4907 "Mefeviel Bogen" "Mefeviel Bow" "Arc de Mefeviel" 4908 "Bebos Bogen" "Bebos Bow" "Arc de Bebos" 4909 "Zonelev Bogen" "Zonelev Bow" "Arc du Zonelev" 4910 "Mevoli Bogen" "Mevoli Bow" "Arc du Mevoli" 4911 "Ymelei Bogen" "Ymelei Bow" "Arc de Ymelei" 4912 "Wyunobu Bogen" "Wyunobu Bow" "Arc du Wyunobu" 4913 "Pisene Bogen" "Pisene Bow" "Arc du Pisene" 4914 "Kifivlob Bogen" "Kifivlob Bow" "Arc de Kifivlob" 4915 "Bydenow Bogen" "Bydenow Bow" "Arc de Bydenow" 4916 "Feufikipl Bogen" "Feufikipl Bow" "Arc du Feufikipl" 4917 "Treku Bogen" "Treku Bow" "Arc de Treku" 4918 "Upenudil Bogen" "Upenudil Bow" "Arc du Upenudil" 4919 "Felosae Bogen" "Felosae Bow" "Arc de Felosae" 4920 "Eheura Bogen" "Eheura Bow" "Arc de Eheura" 4921 "Ehusur Bogen" "Ehusur Bow" "Arc de Ehusur" 4922 "Cijiri Bogen" "Cijiri Bow" "Arc de Cijiri" 4923 "Ekejuneh Bogen" "Ekejuneh Bow" "Arc de Ekejuneh" 4924 "Fihukit Bogen" "Fihukit Bow" "Arc du Fihukit" 4925 "Utepe Bogen" "Utepe Bow" "Arc de Utepe" 4926 "Bimigufe Bogen" "Bimigufe Bow" "Arc du Bimigufe" 4927 "Tezanolu Bogen" "Tezanolu Bow" "Arc de Tezanolu" 4928 "Athit Bogen" "Athit Bow" "Arc de Athit" 4929 "Malage Bogen" "Malage Bow" "Arc de Malage" 4930 "Bazulen Bogen" "Bazulen Bow" "Arc de Bazulen" 4931 "Strokar Bogen" "Strokar Bow" "Arc de Strokar" 4932 "Ufufalu Bogen" "Ufufalu Bow" "Arc de Ufufalu" 4933 "Etepielle Bogen" "Etepielle Bow" "Arc de Etepielle" 4934 "Fanevla Bogen" "Fanevla Bow" "Arc de Fanevla" 4935 "Epelelag Bogen" "Epelelag Bow" "Arc de Epelelag" 4936 "Ducefegi Bogen" "Ducefegi Bow" "Arc du Ducefegi" 4937 "Bugedeh Bogen" "Bugedeh Bow" "Arc de Bugedeh" 4938 "Zeviel Bogen" "Zeviel Bow" "Arc de Zeviel" 4939 "Igatim Bogen" "Igatim Bow" "Arc du Igatim" 4940 "Ufloruxe Bogen" "Ufloruxe Bow" "Arc de Ufloruxe" 4941 "Ehobic Bogen" "Ehobic Bow" "Arc de Ehobic" 4942 "Ourogest Bogen" "Ourogest Bow" "Arc de Ourogest" 4943 "Furodeb Bogen" "Furodeb Bow" "Arc du Furodeb" 4944 "Uricitif Bogen" "Uricitif Bow" "Arc du Uricitif" 4945 "Somutalle Bogen" "Somutalle Bow" "Arc du Somutalle" 4946 "Aegefauc Bogen" "Aegefauc Bow" "Arc de Aegefauc" 4947 "Aquapael Bogen" "Aquapael Bow" "Arc du Aquapael" 4948 "Hejef Bogen" "Hejef Bow" "Arc du Hejef" 4949 "Tetelaci Bogen" "Tetelaci Bow" "Arc de Tetelaci" 4950 "Aomiel Bogen" "Aomiel Bow" "Arc de Aomiel" 4951 "Coninim Bogen" "Coninim Bow" "Arc de Coninim" 4952 "Acero Bogen" "Acero Bow" "Arc de Acero" 4953 "Onaleses Bogen" "Onaleses Bow" "Arc de Onaleses" 4954 "Enavulap Bogen" "Enavulap Bow" "Arc de Enavulap" 4955 "Badamael Bogen" "Badamael Bow" "Arc de Badamael" 4956 "Tehor Bogen" "Tehor Bow" "Arc du Tehor" 4957 "Ulociri Bogen" "Ulociri Bow" "Arc de Ulociri" 4958 "Onocih Bogen" "Onocih Bow" "Arc de Onocih" 4959 "Vlesep Bogen" "Vlesep Bow" "Arc du Vlesep" 4960 "Eolozyp Bogen" "Eolozyp Bow" "Arc du Eolozyp" 4961 "Ifeplif Bogen" "Ifeplif Bow" "Arc du Ifeplif" 4962 "Adaga Bogen" "Adaga Bow" "Arc de Adaga" 4963 "Idapyb Bogen" "Idapyb Bow" "Arc de Idapyb" 4964 "Depinege Bogen" "Depinege Bow" "Arc de Depinege" 4965 "Rukutu Bogen" "Rukutu Bow" "Arc de Rukutu" 4966 "Kegeceth Bogen" "Kegeceth Bow" "Arc du Kegeceth" 4967 "Kusute Bogen" "Kusute Bow" "Arc du Kusute" 4968 "Druhap Bogen" "Druhap Bow" "Arc de Druhap" 4969 "Efoga Bogen" "Efoga Bow" "Arc du Efoga" 4970 "Rurerer Bogen" "Rurerer Bow" "Arc de Rurerer" 4971 "Amphoplo Bogen" "Amphoplo Bow" "Arc de Amphoplo" 4972 "Gutarofa Bogen" "Gutarofa Bow" "Arc du Gutarofa" 4973 "Azepl Bogen" "Azepl Bow" "Arc de Azepl" 4974 "Ugufa Bogen" "Ugufa Bow" "Arc du Ugufa" 4975 "Zarevillion Bogen" "Zarevillion Bow" "Arc de Zarevillion" 4976 "Fluferup Bogen" "Fluferup Bow" "Arc de Fluferup" 4977 "Ofirusr Bogen" "Ofirusr Bow" "Arc de Ofirusr" 4978 "Rurarorth Bogen" "Rurarorth Bow" "Arc de Rurarorth" 4979 "Doumaki Bogen" "Doumaki Bow" "Arc de Doumaki" 4980 "Enanim Bogen" "Enanim Bow" "Arc du Enanim" 4981 "Ebaluto Bogen" "Ebaluto Bow" "Arc de Ebaluto" 4982 "Oitdar Bogen" "Oitdar Bow" "Arc de Oitdar" 4983 "Ezutole Bogen" "Ezutole Bow" "Arc de Ezutole" 4984 "Vilovi Bogen" "Vilovi Bow" "Arc du Vilovi" 4985 "Zivosi Bogen" "Zivosi Bow" "Arc de Zivosi" 4986 "Zeloeve Bogen" "Zeloeve Bow" "Arc de Zeloeve" 4987 "Eraros Bogen" "Eraros Bow" "Arc de Eraros" 4988 "Ofitol Bogen" "Ofitol Bow" "Arc de Ofitol" 4989 "Strulehu Bogen" "Strulehu Bow" "Arc de Strulehu" 4990 "Elazol Bogen" "Elazol Bow" "Arc de Elazol" 4991 "Enihil Bogen" "Enihil Bow" "Arc de Enihil" 4992 "Cumeka Bogen" "Cumeka Bow" "Arc de Cumeka" 4993 "Lisobleme Bogen" "Lisobleme Bow" "Arc de Lisobleme" 4994 "Lekehab Bogen" "Lekehab Bow" "Arc de Lekehab" 4995 "Ikeloc Bogen" "Ikeloc Bow" "Arc de Ikeloc" 4996 "Volelemy Bogen" "Volelemy Bow" "Arc de Volelemy" 4997 "Mamatdar Bogen" "Mamatdar Bow" "Arc de Mamatdar" 4998 "Shakotamo Bogen" "Shakotamo Bow" "Arc de Shakotamo" 4999 "Ugrerem Bogen" "Ugrerem Bow" "Arc de Ugrerem" 5000 "Olebyku Bogen" "Olebyku Bow" "Arc de Olebyku" 5001 "Feninit Bogen" "Feninit Bow" "Arc de Feninit" 5002 "Zelenile Bogen" "Zelenile Bow" "Arc de Zelenile" 5003 "Lompur Bogen" "Lompur Bow" "Arc du Lompur" 5004 "Rufuveje Bogen" "Rufuveje Bow" "Arc de Rufuveje" 5005 "Atolepo Bogen" "Atolepo Bow" "Arc du Atolepo" 5006 "Kewepauw Bogen" "Kewepauw Bow" "Arc de Kewepauw" 5007 "Izomu Bogen" "Izomu Bow" "Arc de Izomu" 5008 "Redibesu Bogen" "Redibesu Bow" "Arc de Redibesu" 5009 "Elilos Bogen" "Elilos Bow" "Arc de Elilos" 5010 "Levifugu Bogen" "Levifugu Bow" "Arc de Levifugu" 5011 "Zarolillion Bogen" "Zarolillion Bow" "Arc de Zarolillion" 5012 "Olalo Bogen" "Olalo Bow" "Arc de Olalo" 5013 "Vulevume Bogen" "Vulevume Bow" "Arc de Vulevume" 5014 "Thororuk Bogen" "Thororuk Bow" "Arc de Thororuk" 5015 "Unefelu Bogen" "Unefelu Bow" "Arc du Unefelu" 5016 "Utokasu Bogen" "Utokasu Bow" "Arc de Utokasu" 5017 "Ubomele Bogen" "Ubomele Bow" "Arc de Ubomele" 5018 "Tapiroug Bogen" "Tapiroug Bow" "Arc de Tapiroug" 5019 "Misolet Bogen" "Misolet Bow" "Arc de Misolet" 5020 "Osedolo Bogen" "Osedolo Bow" "Arc du Osedolo" 5021 "Elegelo Bogen" "Elegelo Bow" "Arc de Elegelo" 5022 "Osehur Bogen" "Osehur Bow" "Arc du Osehur" 5023 "Olebei Bogen" "Olebei Bow" "Arc du Olebei" 5024 "Rarab Bogen" "Rarab Bow" "Arc du Rarab" 5025 "Elmawy Bogen" "Elmawy Bow" "Arc de Elmawy" 5026 "Sileuf Bogen" "Sileuf Bow" "Arc de Sileuf" 5027 "Udarasug Bogen" "Udarasug Bow" "Arc du Udarasug" 5028 "Flesifu Bogen" "Flesifu Bow" "Arc du Flesifu" 5029 "Zubezevl Bogen" "Zubezevl Bow" "Arc du Zubezevl" 5030 "Ohesato Bogen" "Ohesato Bow" "Arc de Ohesato" 5031 "Pluter Bogen" "Pluter Bow" "Arc de Pluter" 5032 "Blabaul Bogen" "Blabaul Bow" "Arc de Blabaul" 5033 "Suripillion Bogen" "Suripillion Bow" "Arc de Suripillion" 5034 "Rogur Bogen" "Rogur Bow" "Arc du Rogur" 5035 "Evivac Bogen" "Evivac Bow" "Arc de Evivac" 5036 "Edyguh Bogen" "Edyguh Bow" "Arc du Edyguh" 5037 "Varkedehi Bogen" "Varkedehi Bow" "Arc de Varkedehi" 5038 "Ezete Bogen" "Ezete Bow" "Arc de Ezete" 5039 "Posyur Bogen" "Posyur Bow" "Arc de Posyur" 5040 "Doflim Bogen" "Doflim Bow" "Arc de Doflim" 5041 "Legdar Bogen" "Legdar Bow" "Arc de Legdar" 5042 "Vonaveva Bogen" "Vonaveva Bow" "Arc de Vonaveva" 5043 "Cugir Bogen" "Cugir Bow" "Arc de Cugir" 5044 "Uheud Bogen" "Uheud Bow" "Arc de Uheud" 5045 "Otetetif Bogen" "Otetetif Bow" "Arc de Otetetif" 5046 "Rodagobl Bogen" "Rodagobl Bow" "Arc du Rodagobl" 5047 "Kekerarh Bogen" "Kekerarh Bow" "Arc du Kekerarh" 5048 "Fififife Bogen" "Fififife Bow" "Arc du Fififife" 5049 "Avese Bogen" "Avese Bow" "Arc du Avese" 5050 "Zamovet Bogen" "Zamovet Bow" "Arc de Zamovet" 5051 "Meveusem Bogen" "Meveusem Bow" "Arc de Meveusem" 5052 "Mesoleme Bogen" "Mesoleme Bow" "Arc de Mesoleme" 5053 "Polavaille Bogen" "Polavaille Bow" "Arc de Polavaille" 5054 "Zeluvize Bogen" "Zeluvize Bow" "Arc du Zeluvize" 5055 "Surevlel Bogen" "Surevlel Bow" "Arc du Surevlel" 5056 "Lomos Bogen" "Lomos Bow" "Arc de Lomos" 5057 "Afesifru Bogen" "Afesifru Bow" "Arc de Afesifru" 5058 "Euteuvot Bogen" "Euteuvot Bow" "Arc de Euteuvot" 5059 "Ampholojae Bogen" "Ampholojae Bow" "Arc de Ampholojae" 5060 "Elutim Bogen" "Elutim Bow" "Arc du Elutim" 5061 "Zarume Bogen" "Zarume Bow" "Arc de Zarume" 5062 "Zoleo Bogen" "Zoleo Bow" "Arc du Zoleo" 5063 "Gadebad Bogen" "Gadebad Bow" "Arc du Gadebad" 5064 "Brecabed Bogen" "Brecabed Bow" "Arc de Brecabed" 5065 "Ruvahi Bogen" "Ruvahi Bow" "Arc de Ruvahi" 5066 "Ehemi Bogen" "Ehemi Bow" "Arc du Ehemi" 5067 "Ousoru Bogen" "Ousoru Bow" "Arc de Ousoru" 5068 "Cofnef Bogen" "Cofnef Bow" "Arc du Cofnef" 5069 "Ninemoit Bogen" "Ninemoit Bow" "Arc de Ninemoit" 5070 "Lebojody Bogen" "Lebojody Bow" "Arc de Lebojody" 5071 "Fogexnef Bogen" "Fogexnef Bow" "Arc du Fogexnef" 5072 "Lisinuzel Bogen" "Lisinuzel Bow" "Arc de Lisinuzel" 5073 "Eceda Bogen" "Eceda Bow" "Arc du Eceda" 5074 "Furekam Bogen" "Furekam Bow" "Arc du Furekam" 5075 "Mezen Bogen" "Mezen Bow" "Arc de Mezen" 5076 "Zevasa Bogen" "Zevasa Bow" "Arc de Zevasa" 5077 "Koces Bogen" "Koces Bow" "Arc de Koces" 5078 "Telozi Bogen" "Telozi Bow" "Arc de Telozi" 5079 "Krodate Bogen" "Krodate Bow" "Arc de Krodate" 5080 "Puvandar Bogen" "Puvandar Bow" "Arc de Puvandar" 5081 "Tucert Bogen" "Tucert Bow" "Arc de Tucert" 5082 "Vabahe Bogen" "Vabahe Bow" "Arc de Vabahe" 5083 "Srutexuf Bogen" "Srutexuf Bow" "Arc de Srutexuf" 5084 "Apukim Bogen" "Apukim Bow" "Arc du Apukim" 5085 "Hebonteux Bogen" "Hebonteux Bow" "Arc de Hebonteux" 5086 "Ezelov Bogen" "Ezelov Bow" "Arc de Ezelov" 5087 "Ehouf Bogen" "Ehouf Bow" "Arc de Ehouf" 5088 "Thelas Bogen" "Thelas Bow" "Arc de Thelas" 5089 "Umepolle Bogen" "Umepolle Bow" "Arc du Umepolle" 5090 "Ourenoth Bogen" "Ourenoth Bow" "Arc de Ourenoth" 5091 "Cutagim Bogen" "Cutagim Bow" "Arc du Cutagim" 5092 "Buguf Bogen" "Buguf Bow" "Arc du Buguf" 5093 "Aquatamem Bogen" "Aquatamem Bow" "Arc de Aquatamem" 5094 "Othud Bogen" "Othud Bow" "Arc de Othud" 5095 "Inolosyv Bogen" "Inolosyv Bow" "Arc du Inolosyv" 5096 "Feugeuf Bogen" "Feugeuf Bow" "Arc de Feugeuf" 5097 "Aopeteze Bogen" "Aopeteze Bow" "Arc du Aopeteze" 5098 "Evovaille Bogen" "Evovaille Bow" "Arc de Evovaille" 5099 "Lusurut Bogen" "Lusurut Bow" "Arc de Lusurut" 5100 "Avona Bogen" "Avona Bow" "Arc de Avona" 5101 "Loboth Bogen" "Loboth Bow" "Arc de Loboth" 5102 "Mawacal Bogen" "Mawacal Bow" "Arc de Mawacal" 5103 "Zebemep Bogen" "Zebemep Bow" "Arc de Zebemep" 5104 "Bethisog Bogen" "Bethisog Bow" "Arc du Bethisog" 5105 "Emexe Bogen" "Emexe Bow" "Arc de Emexe" 5106 "Ebonaplu Bogen" "Ebonaplu Bow" "Arc du Ebonaplu" 5107 "Baurev Bogen" "Baurev Bow" "Arc de Baurev" 5108 "Melyat Bogen" "Melyat Bow" "Arc du Melyat" 5109 "Gotousu Bogen" "Gotousu Bow" "Arc du Gotousu" 5110 "Lauwe Bogen" "Lauwe Bow" "Arc de Lauwe" 5111 "Masoezop Bogen" "Masoezop Bow" "Arc du Masoezop" 5112 "Lomamel Bogen" "Lomamel Bow" "Arc du Lomamel" 5113 "Desamau Bogen" "Desamau Bow" "Arc du Desamau" 5114 "Aturej Bogen" "Aturej Bow" "Arc de Aturej" 5115 "Esepeliz Bogen" "Esepeliz Bow" "Arc de Esepeliz" 5116 "Bauxapec Bogen" "Bauxapec Bow" "Arc du Bauxapec" 5117 "Naleuv Bogen" "Naleuv Bow" "Arc de Naleuv" 5118 "Agimnef Bogen" "Agimnef Bow" "Arc de Agimnef" 5119 "Amelate Bogen" "Amelate Bow" "Arc de Amelate" 5120 "Febixes Bogen" "Febixes Bow" "Arc du Febixes" 5121 "Alomihe Bogen" "Alomihe Bow" "Arc du Alomihe" 5122 "Puppet-Master" "Skill of Dolls" "La Maîtrise des Poupées" 5123 "Thenut Hammer" "Thenut Hammer" "Marteau de Thenut" 5124 "Ucacupag Hammer" "Ucacupag Hammer" "Marteau de Ucacupag" 5125 "Niromatau Hammer" "Niromatau Hammer" "Marteau de Niromatau" 5126 "Tunit Hammer" "Tunit Hammer" "Marteau du Tunit" 5127 "Hemaru Hammer" "Hemaru Hammer" "Marteau de Hemaru" 5128 "Zelefle Hammer" "Zelefle Hammer" "Marteau de Zelefle" 5129 "Lemalube Hammer" "Lemalube Hammer" "Marteau de Lemalube" 5130 "Akafaut Hammer" "Akafaut Hammer" "Marteau de Akafaut" 5131 "Lilul Hammer" "Lilul Hammer" "Marteau de Lilul" 5132 "Atikutup Hammer" "Atikutup Hammer" "Marteau de Atikutup" 5133 "Ufudesef Hammer" "Ufudesef Hammer" "Marteau de Ufudesef" 5134 "Roucour Hammer" "Roucour Hammer" "Marteau de Roucour" 5135 "Nadiku Hammer" "Nadiku Hammer" "Marteau de Nadiku" 5136 "Feliluf Hammer" "Feliluf Hammer" "Marteau de Feliluf" 5137 "Fukuveuf Hammer" "Fukuveuf Hammer" "Marteau de Fukuveuf" 5138 "Lofdar Hammer" "Lofdar Hammer" "Marteau de Lofdar" 5139 "Fupem Hammer" "Fupem Hammer" "Marteau du Fupem" 5140 "Utoutuk Hammer" "Utoutuk Hammer" "Marteau de Utoutuk" 5141 "Pehelum Hammer" "Pehelum Hammer" "Marteau de Pehelum" 5142 "Eviserer Hammer" "Eviserer Hammer" "Marteau de Eviserer" 5143 "Heteth Hammer" "Heteth Hammer" "Marteau de Heteth" 5144 "Egikima Hammer" "Egikima Hammer" "Marteau de Egikima" 5145 "Uvulilu Hammer" "Uvulilu Hammer" "Marteau du Uvulilu" 5146 "Anerabul Hammer" "Anerabul Hammer" "Marteau de Anerabul" 5147 "Ufrunu Hammer" "Ufrunu Hammer" "Marteau du Ufrunu" 5148 "Oudeug Hammer" "Oudeug Hammer" "Marteau du Oudeug" 5149 "Frufu Hammer" "Frufu Hammer" "Marteau de Frufu" 5150 "Culataca Hammer" "Culataca Hammer" "Marteau de Culataca" 5151 "Etehe Hammer" "Etehe Hammer" "Marteau de Etehe" 5152 "Feuflimil Hammer" "Feuflimil Hammer" "Marteau du Feuflimil" 5153 "Gihuhe Hammer" "Gihuhe Hammer" "Marteau du Gihuhe" 5154 "Anogery Hammer" "Anogery Hammer" "Marteau de Anogery" 5155 "Flutabuf Hammer" "Flutabuf Hammer" "Marteau de Flutabuf" 5156 "Funid Hammer" "Funid Hammer" "Marteau de Funid" 5157 "Rutehoche Hammer" "Rutehoche Hammer" "Marteau de Rutehoche" 5158 "Bremam Hammer" "Bremam Hammer" "Marteau de Bremam" 5159 "Ebetelet Hammer" "Ebetelet Hammer" "Marteau de Ebetelet" 5160 "Omeprnef Hammer" "Omeprnef Hammer" "Marteau de Omeprnef" 5161 "Euthe Hammer" "Euthe Hammer" "Marteau de Euthe" 5162 "Ekogura Hammer" "Ekogura Hammer" "Marteau du Ekogura" 5163 "Ifrecfrit Hammer" "Ifrecfrit Hammer" "Marteau du Ifrecfrit" 5164 "Alawavae Hammer" "Alawavae Hammer" "Marteau de Alawavae" 5165 "Ebicedyh Hammer" "Ebicedyh Hammer" "Marteau de Ebicedyh" 5166 "Ofisteuf Hammer" "Ofisteuf Hammer" "Marteau de Ofisteuf" 5167 "Selume Hammer" "Selume Hammer" "Marteau du Selume" 5168 "Ethuppur Hammer" "Ethuppur Hammer" "Marteau de Ethuppur" 5169 "Eruname Hammer" "Eruname Hammer" "Marteau de Eruname" 5170 "Skeurnef Hammer" "Skeurnef Hammer" "Marteau de Skeurnef" 5171 "Tumeuruh Hammer" "Tumeuruh Hammer" "Marteau de Tumeuruh" 5172 "Kerureho Hammer" "Kerureho Hammer" "Marteau du Kerureho" 5173 "Lidehula Hammer" "Lidehula Hammer" "Marteau du Lidehula" 5174 "Pisad Hammer" "Pisad Hammer" "Marteau de Pisad" 5175 "Efutucu Hammer" "Efutucu Hammer" "Marteau de Efutucu" 5176 "Lifukef Hammer" "Lifukef Hammer" "Marteau du Lifukef" 5177 "Leuje Hammer" "Leuje Hammer" "Marteau de Leuje" 5178 "Emola Hammer" "Emola Hammer" "Marteau de Emola" 5179 "Efistit Hammer" "Efistit Hammer" "Marteau de Efistit" 5180 "Fuvaille Hammer" "Fuvaille Hammer" "Marteau de Fuvaille" 5181 "Gelese Hammer" "Gelese Hammer" "Marteau de Gelese" 5182 "Kuhep Hammer" "Kuhep Hammer" "Marteau de Kuhep" 5183 "Nutosa Hammer" "Nutosa Hammer" "Marteau de Nutosa" 5184 "Lellel Hammer" "Lellel Hammer" "Marteau de Lellel" 5185 "Rorost Hammer" "Rorost Hammer" "Marteau du Rorost" 5186 "Bofarar Hammer" "Bofarar Hammer" "Marteau de Bofarar" 5187 "Fihehiru Hammer" "Fihehiru Hammer" "Marteau de Fihehiru" 5188 "Varkehuh Hammer" "Varkehuh Hammer" "Marteau de Varkehuh" 5189 "Uliffrit Hammer" "Uliffrit Hammer" "Marteau du Uliffrit" 5190 "Uhululu Hammer" "Uhululu Hammer" "Marteau du Uhululu" 5191 "Foleveda Hammer" "Foleveda Hammer" "Marteau de Foleveda" 5192 "Anufemi Hammer" "Anufemi Hammer" "Marteau de Anufemi" 5193 "Ofinu Hammer" "Ofinu Hammer" "Marteau de Ofinu" 5194 "Limehisu Hammer" "Limehisu Hammer" "Marteau du Limehisu" 5195 "Rugnerugas Hammer" "Rugnerugas Hammer" "Marteau de Rugnerugas" 5196 "Kecedem Hammer" "Kecedem Hammer" "Marteau de Kecedem" 5197 "Kepirina Hammer" "Kepirina Hammer" "Marteau de Kepirina" 5198 "Bemalle Hammer" "Bemalle Hammer" "Marteau de Bemalle" 5199 "Itestod Hammer" "Itestod Hammer" "Marteau du Itestod" 5200 "Ylegolan Hammer" "Ylegolan Hammer" "Marteau de Ylegolan" 5201 "Krihour Hammer" "Krihour Hammer" "Marteau de Krihour" 5202 "Denapl Hammer" "Denapl Hammer" "Marteau de Denapl" 5203 "Ourukukor Hammer" "Ourukukor Hammer" "Marteau de Ourukukor" 5204 "Ilousam Hammer" "Ilousam Hammer" "Marteau de Ilousam" 5205 "Lujifer Hammer" "Lujifer Hammer" "Marteau de Lujifer" 5206 "Lamuri Hammer" "Lamuri Hammer" "Marteau de Lamuri" 5207 "Mapafice Hammer" "Mapafice Hammer" "Marteau du Mapafice" 5208 "Todugo Hammer" "Todugo Hammer" "Marteau de Todugo" 5209 "Lufipem Hammer" "Lufipem Hammer" "Marteau de Lufipem" 5210 "Druhog Hammer" "Druhog Hammer" "Marteau du Druhog" 5211 "Linfer Hammer" "Linfer Hammer" "Marteau de Linfer" 5212 "Aquepapy Hammer" "Aquepapy Hammer" "Marteau de Aquepapy" 5213 "Ahukit Hammer" "Ahukit Hammer" "Marteau du Ahukit" 5214 "Gucapa Hammer" "Gucapa Hammer" "Marteau de Gucapa" 5215 "Nifeub Hammer" "Nifeub Hammer" "Marteau du Nifeub" 5216 "Aiblber Hammer" "Aiblber Hammer" "Marteau de Aiblber" 5217 "Uhegifu Hammer" "Uhegifu Hammer" "Marteau de Uhegifu" 5218 "Beleusu Hammer" "Beleusu Hammer" "Marteau du Beleusu" 5219 "Ricekehu Hammer" "Ricekehu Hammer" "Marteau de Ricekehu" 5220 "Usrfrit Hammer" "Usrfrit Hammer" "Marteau de Usrfrit" 5221 "Thout Hammer" "Thout Hammer" "Marteau de Thout" 5222 "Aleteha Hammer" "Aleteha Hammer" "Marteau du Aleteha" 5223 "Kurain Hammer" "Kurain Hammer" "Marteau de Kurain" 5224 "Elelite Hammer" "Elelite Hammer" "Marteau de Elelite" 5225 "Doumabid Hammer" "Doumabid Hammer" "Marteau du Doumabid" 5226 "Kujis Hammer" "Kujis Hammer" "Marteau de Kujis" 5227 "Culuparu Hammer" "Culuparu Hammer" "Marteau de Culuparu" 5228 "Eugabpur Hammer" "Eugabpur Hammer" "Marteau de Eugabpur" 5229 "Rasehuk Hammer" "Rasehuk Hammer" "Marteau du Rasehuk" 5230 "Otalotip Hammer" "Otalotip Hammer" "Marteau du Otalotip" 5231 "Uhosedor Hammer" "Uhosedor Hammer" "Marteau de Uhosedor" 5232 "Etapete Hammer" "Etapete Hammer" "Marteau de Etapete" 5233 "Apaevew Hammer" "Apaevew Hammer" "Marteau de Apaevew" 5234 "Ehuvei Hammer" "Ehuvei Hammer" "Marteau de Ehuvei" 5235 "Cukupebi Hammer" "Cukupebi Hammer" "Marteau de Cukupebi" 5236 "Hegegr Hammer" "Hegegr Hammer" "Marteau du Hegegr" 5237 "Groho Hammer" "Groho Hammer" "Marteau de Groho" 5238 "Ifefile Hammer" "Ifefile Hammer" "Marteau du Ifefile" 5239 "Lehumuv Hammer" "Lehumuv Hammer" "Marteau de Lehumuv" 5240 "Filuru Hammer" "Filuru Hammer" "Marteau de Filuru" 5241 "Femafu Hammer" "Femafu Hammer" "Marteau de Femafu" 5242 "Dlubice Hammer" "Dlubice Hammer" "Marteau de Dlubice" 5243 "Lufliru Hammer" "Lufliru Hammer" "Marteau de Lufliru" 5244 "Emirehu Hammer" "Emirehu Hammer" "Marteau de Emirehu" 5245 "Erulevin Hammer" "Erulevin Hammer" "Marteau de Erulevin" 5246 "Lifife Hammer" "Lifife Hammer" "Marteau de Lifife" 5247 "Himufleu Hammer" "Himufleu Hammer" "Marteau de Himufleu" 5248 "Hucehere Hammer" "Hucehere Hammer" "Marteau de Hucehere" 5249 "Hamoruste Hammer" "Hamoruste Hammer" "Marteau de Hamoruste" 5250 "Efeurifl Hammer" "Efeurifl Hammer" "Marteau de Efeurifl" 5251 "Medebpur Hammer" "Medebpur Hammer" "Marteau du Medebpur" 5252 "Venehe Hammer" "Venehe Hammer" "Marteau de Venehe" 5253 "Sougik Hammer" "Sougik Hammer" "Marteau de Sougik" 5254 "Ruhoru Hammer" "Ruhoru Hammer" "Marteau de Ruhoru" 5255 "Awamice Hammer" "Awamice Hammer" "Marteau de Awamice" 5256 "Lafelatu Hammer" "Lafelatu Hammer" "Marteau de Lafelatu" 5257 "Ekufuku Hammer" "Ekufuku Hammer" "Marteau du Ekufuku" 5258 "Lufatip Hammer" "Lufatip Hammer" "Marteau de Lufatip" 5259 "Pifeku Hammer" "Pifeku Hammer" "Marteau de Pifeku" 5260 "Nehiveuf Hammer" "Nehiveuf Hammer" "Marteau du Nehiveuf" 5261 "Tulireto Hammer" "Tulireto Hammer" "Marteau du Tulireto" 5262 "Ofafibl Hammer" "Ofafibl Hammer" "Marteau de Ofafibl" 5263 "Ehukeju Hammer" "Ehukeju Hammer" "Marteau du Ehukeju" 5264 "Bewague Hammer" "Bewague Hammer" "Marteau de Bewague" 5265 "Hesrurou Hammer" "Hesrurou Hammer" "Marteau de Hesrurou" 5266 "Fureba Hammer" "Fureba Hammer" "Marteau de Fureba" 5267 "Uridifet Hammer" "Uridifet Hammer" "Marteau du Uridifet" 5268 "Ailelal Hammer" "Ailelal Hammer" "Marteau du Ailelal" 5269 "Rhegeho Hammer" "Rhegeho Hammer" "Marteau de Rhegeho" 5270 "Fulis Hammer" "Fulis Hammer" "Marteau de Fulis" 5271 "Lyomev Hammer" "Lyomev Hammer" "Marteau de Lyomev" 5272 "Uhufip Hammer" "Uhufip Hammer" "Marteau de Uhufip" 5273 "Apena Hammer" "Apena Hammer" "Marteau de Apena" 5274 "Ifufuh Hammer" "Ifufuh Hammer" "Marteau de Ifufuh" 5275 "Flumem Hammer" "Flumem Hammer" "Marteau du Flumem" 5276 "Rougath Hammer" "Rougath Hammer" "Marteau du Rougath" 5277 "Ragnehek Hammer" "Ragnehek Hammer" "Marteau du Ragnehek" 5278 "Surovelyt Hammer" "Surovelyt Hammer" "Marteau de Surovelyt" 5279 "Onunumep Hammer" "Onunumep Hammer" "Marteau de Onunumep" 5280 "Ikerosi Hammer" "Ikerosi Hammer" "Marteau de Ikerosi" 5281 "Hutorudu Hammer" "Hutorudu Hammer" "Marteau de Hutorudu" 5282 "Lovumim Hammer" "Lovumim Hammer" "Marteau de Lovumim" 5283 "Cokelocu Hammer" "Cokelocu Hammer" "Marteau de Cokelocu" 5284 "Nukuneu Hammer" "Nukuneu Hammer" "Marteau de Nukuneu" 5285 "Ateketo Hammer" "Ateketo Hammer" "Marteau du Ateketo" 5286 "Flylipe Hammer" "Flylipe Hammer" "Marteau du Flylipe" 5287 "Aelilotte Hammer" "Aelilotte Hammer" "Marteau de Aelilotte" 5288 "Fafikfrit Hammer" "Fafikfrit Hammer" "Marteau de Fafikfrit" 5289 "Rureteher Hammer" "Rureteher Hammer" "Marteau de Rureteher" 5290 "Geluke Hammer" "Geluke Hammer" "Marteau de Geluke" 5291 "Dofanivo Hammer" "Dofanivo Hammer" "Marteau de Dofanivo" 5292 "Elomele Hammer" "Elomele Hammer" "Marteau du Elomele" 5293 "Lomteux Hammer" "Lomteux Hammer" "Marteau de Lomteux" 5294 "Ekudekus Hammer" "Ekudekus Hammer" "Marteau de Ekudekus" 5295 "Ehapu Hammer" "Ehapu Hammer" "Marteau de Ehapu" 5296 "Rhekeh Hammer" "Rhekeh Hammer" "Marteau de Rhekeh" 5297 "Falul Hammer" "Falul Hammer" "Marteau de Falul" 5298 "Reherug Hammer" "Reherug Hammer" "Marteau de Reherug" 5299 "Hukifou Hammer" "Hukifou Hammer" "Marteau de Hukifou" 5300 "Lufudupe Hammer" "Lufudupe Hammer" "Marteau de Lufudupe" 5301 "Hosobum Hammer" "Hosobum Hammer" "Marteau de Hosobum" 5302 "Lamarouk Hammer" "Lamarouk Hammer" "Marteau du Lamarouk" 5303 "Filvite Hammer" "Filvite Hammer" "Marteau de Filvite" 5304 "Aeloworau Hammer" "Aeloworau Hammer" "Marteau de Aeloworau" 5305 "Flases Hammer" "Flases Hammer" "Marteau du Flases" 5306 "Imelfeu Hammer" "Imelfeu Hammer" "Marteau du Imelfeu" 5307 "Eturifa Hammer" "Eturifa Hammer" "Marteau de Eturifa" 5308 "Lehaille Hammer" "Lehaille Hammer" "Marteau de Lehaille" 5309 "Meulipu Hammer" "Meulipu Hammer" "Marteau de Meulipu" 5310 "Methoko Hammer" "Methoko Hammer" "Marteau de Methoko" 5311 "Pexoma Hammer" "Pexoma Hammer" "Marteau de Pexoma" 5312 "Frivavec Hammer" "Frivavec Hammer" "Marteau de Frivavec" 5313 "Aquemefi Hammer" "Aquemefi Hammer" "Marteau du Aquemefi" 5314 "Maudih Hammer" "Maudih Hammer" "Marteau de Maudih" 5315 "Ouredutur Hammer" "Ouredutur Hammer" "Marteau de Ouredutur" 5316 "Boneg Hammer" "Boneg Hammer" "Marteau du Boneg" 5317 "Vezeleby Hammer" "Vezeleby Hammer" "Marteau de Vezeleby" 5318 "Ulaforat Hammer" "Ulaforat Hammer" "Marteau du Ulaforat" 5319 "Isalah Hammer" "Isalah Hammer" "Marteau du Isalah" 5320 "Lumalle Hammer" "Lumalle Hammer" "Marteau de Lumalle" 5321 "Laralibak Hammer" "Laralibak Hammer" "Marteau du Laralibak" 5322 "Lifilame Hammer" "Lifilame Hammer" "Marteau de Lifilame" 5323 "Amphoub Hammer" "Amphoub Hammer" "Marteau du Amphoub" 5324 "Akota Hammer" "Akota Hammer" "Marteau du Akota" 5325 "Erote Hammer" "Erote Hammer" "Marteau de Erote" 5326 "Uluffla Hammer" "Uluffla Hammer" "Marteau de Uluffla" 5327 "Elaval Hammer" "Elaval Hammer" "Marteau d'Elaval" 5328 "Dasop Hammer" "Dasop Hammer" "Marteau de Dasop" 5329 "Abewolu Hammer" "Abewolu Hammer" "Marteau de Abewolu" 5330 "Lizasaille Hammer" "Lizasaille Hammer" "Marteau de Lizasaille" 5331 "Kidemuby Hammer" "Kidemuby Hammer" "Marteau du Kidemuby" 5332 "Alygac Hammer" "Alygac Hammer" "Marteau du Alygac" 5333 "Silil Hammer" "Silil Hammer" "Marteau du Silil" 5334 "Usezatoz Hammer" "Usezatoz Hammer" "Marteau de Usezatoz" 5335 "Epane Hammer" "Epane Hammer" "Marteau d'Epane" 5336 "Urewodya Hammer" "Urewodya Hammer" "Marteau du Urewodya" 5337 "Otaharh Hammer" "Otaharh Hammer" "Marteau de Otaharh" 5338 "Rureprer Hammer" "Rureprer Hammer" "Marteau du Rureprer" 5339 "Epylal Hammer" "Epylal Hammer" "Marteau de Epylal" 5340 "Nifum Hammer" "Nifum Hammer" "Marteau de Nifum" 5341 "Izitumet Hammer" "Izitumet Hammer" "Marteau de Izitumet" 5342 "Ofaluf Hammer" "Ofaluf Hammer" "Marteau de Ofaluf" 5343 "Fisec Hammer" "Fisec Hammer" "Marteau de Fisec" 5344 "Etekour Hammer" "Etekour Hammer" "Marteau de Etekour" 5345 "Strena Hammer" "Strena Hammer" "Marteau de Strena" 5346 "Hurour Hammer" "Hurour Hammer" "Marteau du Hurour" 5347 "Tehel Hammer" "Tehel Hammer" "Marteau de Tehel" 5348 "Gitatap Hammer" "Gitatap Hammer" "Marteau de Gitatap" 5349 "Nirudo Hammer" "Nirudo Hammer" "Marteau de Nirudo" 5350 "Ludamain Hammer" "Ludamain Hammer" "Marteau du Ludamain" 5351 "Ozezeve Hammer" "Ozezeve Hammer" "Marteau de Ozezeve" 5352 "Jebuf Hammer" "Jebuf Hammer" "Marteau de Jebuf" 5353 "Agaglou Hammer" "Agaglou Hammer" "Marteau d'Agaglou" 5354 "Ragnilecer Hammer" "Ragnilecer Hammer" "Marteau de Ragnilecer" 5355 "Rutum Hammer" "Rutum Hammer" "Marteau du Rutum" 5356 "Kifevame Hammer" "Kifevame Hammer" "Marteau de Kifevame" 5357 "Vuvuf Hammer" "Vuvuf Hammer" "Marteau de Vuvuf" 5358 "Losefoso Hammer" "Losefoso Hammer" "Marteau du Losefoso" 5359 "Akitber Hammer" "Akitber Hammer" "Marteau de Akitber" 5360 "Plezyfe Hammer" "Plezyfe Hammer" "Marteau de Plezyfe" 5361 "Rigidarth Hammer" "Rigidarth Hammer" "Marteau de Rigidarth" 5362 "Wolymeau Hammer" "Wolymeau Hammer" "Marteau de Wolymeau" 5363 "Amahimi Hammer" "Amahimi Hammer" "Marteau de Amahimi" 5364 "Oleteo Hammer" "Oleteo Hammer" "Marteau du Oleteo" 5365 "Coreseko Hammer" "Coreseko Hammer" "Marteau de Coreseko" 5366 "Grodeba Hammer" "Grodeba Hammer" "Marteau de Grodeba" 5367 "Izotetul Hammer" "Izotetul Hammer" "Marteau du Izotetul" 5368 "Egefielle Hammer" "Egefielle Hammer" "Marteau d'Egefielle" 5369 "Ecumepi Hammer" "Ecumepi Hammer" "Marteau d'Ecumepi" 5370 "Orenarox Hammer" "Orenarox Hammer" "Marteau de Orenarox" 5371 "Anefuda Hammer" "Anefuda Hammer" "Marteau d'Anefuda" 5372 "Acugrau Hammer" "Acugrau Hammer" "Marteau du Acugrau" 5373 "Rheded Hammer" "Rheded Hammer" "Marteau du Rheded" 5374 "Lovetielle Hammer" "Lovetielle Hammer" "Marteau de Lovetielle" 5375 "Vofillion Hammer" "Vofillion Hammer" "Marteau du Vofillion" 5376 "Hamesdar Hammer" "Hamesdar Hammer" "Marteau du Hamesdar" 5377 "Theblele Hammer" "Theblele Hammer" "Marteau de Theblele" 5378 "Migofa Hammer" "Migofa Hammer" "Marteau de Migofa" 5379 "Tozutiel Hammer" "Tozutiel Hammer" "Marteau de Tozutiel" 5380 "Ololamin Hammer" "Ololamin Hammer" "Marteau de Ololamin" 5381 "Amorepeu Hammer" "Amorepeu Hammer" "Marteau d'Amorepeu" 5382 "Fuharem Hammer" "Fuharem Hammer" "Marteau de Fuharem" 5383 "Rukisri Hammer" "Rukisri Hammer" "Marteau de Rukisri" 5384 "Feurfrup Hammer" "Feurfrup Hammer" "Marteau de Feurfrup" 5385 "Laragikup Hammer" "Laragikup Hammer" "Marteau de Laragikup" 5386 "Luruputu Hammer" "Luruputu Hammer" "Marteau de Luruputu" 5387 "Hugulin Hammer" "Hugulin Hammer" "Marteau de Hugulin" 5388 "Cikemela Hammer" "Cikemela Hammer" "Marteau de Cikemela" 5389 "Rheru Hammer" "Rheru Hammer" "Marteau de Rheru" 5390 "Eozevi Hammer" "Eozevi Hammer" "Marteau du Eozevi" 5391 "Ohemdar Hammer" "Ohemdar Hammer" "Marteau de Ohemdar" 5392 "Grodided Hammer" "Grodided Hammer" "Marteau du Grodided" 5393 "Kreregur Hammer" "Kreregur Hammer" "Marteau de Kreregur" 5394 "Thusrabuda Hammer" "Thusrabuda Hammer" "Marteau de Thusrabuda" 5395 "Tasen Hammer" "Tasen Hammer" "Marteau de Tasen" 5396 "Lifenadem Hammer" "Lifenadem Hammer" "Marteau de Lifenadem" 5397 "Tahoweo Hammer" "Tahoweo Hammer" "Marteau de Tahoweo" 5398 "Vugupog Hammer" "Vugupog Hammer" "Marteau de Vugupog" 5399 "Licasadu Hammer" "Licasadu Hammer" "Marteau de Licasadu" 5400 "Ubodae Hammer" "Ubodae Hammer" "Marteau de Ubodae" 5401 "Alebove Hammer" "Alebove Hammer" "Marteau de Alebove" 5402 "Amphibio Hammer" "Amphibio Hammer" "Marteau de Amphibio" 5403 "Thorokeneh Hammer" "Thorokeneh Hammer" "Marteau de Thorokeneh" 5404 "Olagebe Hammer" "Olagebe Hammer" "Marteau de Olagebe" 5405 "Prugor Hammer" "Prugor Hammer" "Marteau du Prugor" 5406 "Ureme Hammer" "Ureme Hammer" "Marteau du Ureme" 5407 "Nisarimou Hammer" "Nisarimou Hammer" "Marteau du Nisarimou" 5408 "Fupej Hammer" "Fupej Hammer" "Marteau de Fupej" 5409 "Fetifafle Hammer" "Fetifafle Hammer" "Marteau de Fetifafle" 5410 "Tikibe Hammer" "Tikibe Hammer" "Marteau du Tikibe" 5411 "Bebebera Hammer" "Bebebera Hammer" "Marteau du Bebebera" 5412 "Zarevole Hammer" "Zarevole Hammer" "Marteau de Zarevole" 5413 "Helukuth Hammer" "Helukuth Hammer" "Marteau de Helukuth" 5414 "Fujtuhu Hammer" "Fujtuhu Hammer" "Marteau de Fujtuhu" 5415 "Zelevefo Hammer" "Zelevefo Hammer" "Marteau du Zelevefo" 5416 "Phamaihy Hammer" "Phamaihy Hammer" "Marteau de Phamaihy" 5417 "Lelibo Hammer" "Lelibo Hammer" "Marteau de Lelibo" 5418 "Mopehuk Hammer" "Mopehuk Hammer" "Marteau de Mopehuk" 5419 "Ruceror Hammer" "Ruceror Hammer" "Marteau de Ruceror" 5420 "Hulegeuf Hammer" "Hulegeuf Hammer" "Marteau du Hulegeuf" 5421 "Epypab Hammer" "Epypab Hammer" "Marteau de Epypab" 5422 "Erustih Hammer" "Erustih Hammer" "Marteau de Erustih" 5423 "Idlukud Hammer" "Idlukud Hammer" "Marteau du Idlukud" 5424 "Grodohyfr Hammer" "Grodohyfr Hammer" "Marteau de Grodohyfr" 5425 "Uteva Hammer" "Uteva Hammer" "Marteau d'Uteva" 5426 "Univfrit Hammer" "Univfrit Hammer" "Marteau de Univfrit" 5427 "Ikepfla Hammer" "Ikepfla Hammer" "Marteau de Ikepfla" 5428 "Oplules Hammer" "Oplules Hammer" "Marteau de Oplules" 5429 "Doumumet Hammer" "Doumumet Hammer" "Marteau du Doumumet" 5430 "Rerokoh Hammer" "Rerokoh Hammer" "Marteau du Rerokoh" 5431 "Dometasut Hammer" "Dometasut Hammer" "Marteau de Dometasut" 5432 "Thusukona Hammer" "Thusukona Hammer" "Marteau du Thusukona" 5433 "Setotet Hammer" "Setotet Hammer" "Marteau du Setotet" 5434 "Amphobie Hammer" "Amphobie Hammer" "Marteau d'Amphobie" 5435 "Lifuvfrit Hammer" "Lifuvfrit Hammer" "Marteau du Lifuvfrit" 5436 "Alanaj Hammer" "Alanaj Hammer" "Marteau d'Alanaj" 5437 "Kuplit Hammer" "Kuplit Hammer" "Marteau de Kuplit" 5438 "Alloene Hammer" "Alloene Hammer" "Marteau de Alloene" 5439 "Apafo Hammer" "Apafo Hammer" "Marteau de Apafo" 5440 "Sipopara Hammer" "Sipopara Hammer" "Marteau de Sipopara" 5441 "Duterote Hammer" "Duterote Hammer" "Marteau de Duterote" 5442 "Olezelev Hammer" "Olezelev Hammer" "Marteau du Olezelev" 5443 "Ugerum Hammer" "Ugerum Hammer" "Marteau d'Ugerum" 5444 "Lanutulf Hammer" "Lanutulf Hammer" "Marteau de Lanutulf" 5445 "Ifolovl Hammer" "Ifolovl Hammer" "Marteau de Ifolovl" 5446 "Karuko Hammer" "Karuko Hammer" "Marteau de Karuko" 5447 "Pulekame Hammer" "Pulekame Hammer" "Marteau du Pulekame" 5448 "Epegokir Hammer" "Epegokir Hammer" "Marteau du Epegokir" 5449 "Poudae Hammer" "Poudae Hammer" "Marteau de Poudae" 5450 "Sohitoki Hammer" "Sohitoki Hammer" "Marteau de Sohitoki" 5451 "Nosamefo Hammer" "Nosamefo Hammer" "Marteau de Nosamefo" 5452 "Ureku Hammer" "Ureku Hammer" "Marteau de Ureku" 5453 "Odahoger Hammer" "Odahoger Hammer" "Marteau du Odahoger" 5454 "Refam Hammer" "Refam Hammer" "Marteau de Refam" 5455 "Evemele Hammer" "Evemele Hammer" "Marteau de Evemele" 5456 "Obovowec Hammer" "Obovowec Hammer" "Marteau de Obovowec" 5457 "Fihepif Hammer" "Fihepif Hammer" "Marteau de Fihepif" 5458 "Lupobage Hammer" "Lupobage Hammer" "Marteau du Lupobage" 5459 "Nirundar Hammer" "Nirundar Hammer" "Marteau de Nirundar" 5460 "Puker Hammer" "Puker Hammer" "Marteau de Puker" 5461 "Haivere Hammer" "Haivere Hammer" "Marteau de Haivere" 5462 "Kotehod Hammer" "Kotehod Hammer" "Marteau de Kotehod" 5463 "Thake Hammer" "Thake Hammer" "Marteau de Thake" 5464 "Ihikurat Hammer" "Ihikurat Hammer" "Marteau de Ihikurat" 5465 "Flefeguh Hammer" "Flefeguh Hammer" "Marteau de Flefeguh" 5466 "Holumev Hammer" "Holumev Hammer" "Marteau de Holumev" 5467 "Iramo Hammer" "Iramo Hammer" "Marteau de Iramo" 5468 "Nailoce Hammer" "Nailoce Hammer" "Marteau du Nailoce" 5469 "Sehesek Hammer" "Sehesek Hammer" "Marteau de Sehesek" 5470 "Kruce Hammer" "Kruce Hammer" "Marteau de Kruce" 5471 "Ogeusam Hammer" "Ogeusam Hammer" "Marteau du Ogeusam" 5472 "Nulilifu Hammer" "Nulilifu Hammer" "Marteau du Nulilifu" 5473 "Afoluse Hammer" "Afoluse Hammer" "Marteau du Afoluse" 5474 "Ifitit Hammer" "Ifitit Hammer" "Marteau de Ifitit" 5475 "Adydele Hammer" "Adydele Hammer" "Marteau de Adydele" 5476 "Nilelel Hammer" "Nilelel Hammer" "Marteau de Nilelel" 5477 "Solezol Hammer" "Solezol Hammer" "Marteau de Solezol" 5478 "Hegai Hammer" "Hegai Hammer" "Marteau de Hegai" 5479 "Ukasesat Hammer" "Ukasesat Hammer" "Marteau de Ukasesat" 5480 "Ihefidi Hammer" "Ihefidi Hammer" "Marteau de Ihefidi" 5481 "Rugnido Hammer" "Rugnido Hammer" "Marteau du Rugnido" 5482 "Aquanolodu Hammer" "Aquanolodu Hammer" "Marteau de Aquanolodu" 5483 "Thorekogu Hammer" "Thorekogu Hammer" "Marteau de Thorekogu" 5484 "Feulifane Hammer" "Feulifane Hammer" "Marteau de Feulifane" 5485 "Ogetim Hammer" "Ogetim Hammer" "Marteau de Ogetim" 5486 "Eluprame Hammer" "Eluprame Hammer" "Marteau du Eluprame" 5487 "Krotnef Hammer" "Krotnef Hammer" "Marteau du Krotnef" 5488 "Erulilum Hammer" "Erulilum Hammer" "Marteau de Erulilum" 5489 "Aplilema Hammer" "Aplilema Hammer" "Marteau du Aplilema" 5490 "Furalasel Hammer" "Furalasel Hammer" "Marteau de Furalasel" 5491 "Etaleni Hammer" "Etaleni Hammer" "Marteau de Etaleni" 5492 "Aroxem Hammer" "Aroxem Hammer" "Marteau du Aroxem" 5493 "Zotebel Hammer" "Zotebel Hammer" "Marteau du Zotebel" 5494 "Orefr Hammer" "Orefr Hammer" "Marteau de Orefr" 5495 "Felevasu Hammer" "Felevasu Hammer" "Marteau de Felevasu" 5496 "Unupil Hammer" "Unupil Hammer" "Marteau du Unupil" 5497 "Belini Hammer" "Belini Hammer" "Marteau de Belini" 5498 "Flutuge Hammer" "Flutuge Hammer" "Marteau de Flutuge" 5499 "Timovra Hammer" "Timovra Hammer" "Marteau de Timovra" 5500 "Reredul Hammer" "Reredul Hammer" "Marteau du Reredul" 5501 "Bwisip Hammer" "Bwisip Hammer" "Marteau de Bwisip" 5502 "Theku Hammer" "Theku Hammer" "Marteau du Theku" 5503 "Dibuhiv Hammer" "Dibuhiv Hammer" "Marteau de Dibuhiv" 5504 "Oupugolu Hammer" "Oupugolu Hammer" "Marteau de Oupugolu" 5505 "Bekawe Hammer" "Bekawe Hammer" "Marteau du Bekawe" 5506 "Kenigec Hammer" "Kenigec Hammer" "Marteau de Kenigec" 5507 "Iseboel Hammer" "Iseboel Hammer" "Marteau de Iseboel" 5508 "Amafobug Hammer" "Amafobug Hammer" "Marteau de Amafobug" 5509 "Srugri Hammer" "Srugri Hammer" "Marteau de Srugri" 5510 "Lezemop Hammer" "Lezemop Hammer" "Marteau de Lezemop" 5511 "Agymo Hammer" "Agymo Hammer" "Marteau de Agymo" 5512 "Ahehi Hammer" "Ahehi Hammer" "Marteau de Ahehi" 5513 "Hubohnef Hammer" "Hubohnef Hammer" "Marteau de Hubohnef" 5514 "Bwoheumo Hammer" "Bwoheumo Hammer" "Marteau du Bwoheumo" 5515 "Flesekun Hammer" "Flesekun Hammer" "Marteau du Flesekun" 5516 "Leustotesre Hammer" "Leustotesre Hammer" "Marteau de Leustotesre" 5517 "Nybotac Hammer" "Nybotac Hammer" "Marteau du Nybotac" 5518 "Mituvo Hammer" "Mituvo Hammer" "Marteau du Mituvo" 5519 "Ufais Hammer" "Ufais Hammer" "Marteau de Ufais" 5520 "Nekehufu Hammer" "Nekehufu Hammer" "Marteau de Nekehufu" 5521 "Iciracy Hammer" "Iciracy Hammer" "Marteau de Iciracy" 5522 "Ufinikim Hammer" "Ufinikim Hammer" "Marteau de Ufinikim" 5523 "Jelule Hammer" "Jelule Hammer" "Marteau de Jelule" 5524 "Utukarth Hammer" "Utukarth Hammer" "Marteau du Utukarth" 5525 "Lamahicet Hammer" "Lamahicet Hammer" "Marteau de Lamahicet" 5526 "Esrogonu Hammer" "Esrogonu Hammer" "Marteau de Esrogonu" 5527 "Togeboge Hammer" "Togeboge Hammer" "Marteau de Togeboge" 5528 "Unagar Hammer" "Unagar Hammer" "Marteau du Unagar" 5529 "Efikifug Hammer" "Efikifug Hammer" "Marteau de Efikifug" 5530 "Fleliseke Hammer" "Fleliseke Hammer" "Marteau de Fleliseke" 5531 "Polielle Hammer" "Polielle Hammer" "Marteau du Polielle" 5532 "Ubiritim Hammer" "Ubiritim Hammer" "Marteau de Ubiritim" 5533 "Bemeuga Hammer" "Bemeuga Hammer" "Marteau de Bemeuga" 5534 "Tothifyh Hammer" "Tothifyh Hammer" "Marteau de Tothifyh" 5535 "Ajuje Hammer" "Ajuje Hammer" "Marteau de Ajuje" 5536 "Lelamy Hammer" "Lelamy Hammer" "Marteau du Lelamy" 5537 "Lithefa Hammer" "Lithefa Hammer" "Marteau du Lithefa" 5538 "Elmelupav Hammer" "Elmelupav Hammer" "Marteau du Elmelupav" 5539 "Alifufuf Hammer" "Alifufuf Hammer" "Marteau du Alifufuf" 5540 "Akare Hammer" "Akare Hammer" "Marteau du Akare" 5541 "Etebymer Hammer" "Etebymer Hammer" "Marteau de Etebymer" 5542 "Soirobo Hammer" "Soirobo Hammer" "Marteau de Soirobo" 5543 "Timimuf Hammer" "Timimuf Hammer" "Marteau du Timimuf" 5544 "Ridrimu Hammer" "Ridrimu Hammer" "Marteau du Ridrimu" 5545 "Likupafi Hammer" "Likupafi Hammer" "Marteau de Likupafi" 5546 "Varkoru Hammer" "Varkoru Hammer" "Marteau du Varkoru" 5547 "Audej Hammer" "Audej Hammer" "Marteau de Audej" 5548 "Uvouj Hammer" "Uvouj Hammer" "Marteau de Uvouj" 5549 "Nisikumif Hammer" "Nisikumif Hammer" "Marteau de Nisikumif" 5550 "Inodake Hammer" "Inodake Hammer" "Marteau de Inodake" 5551 "Levul Hammer" "Levul Hammer" "Marteau du Levul" 5552 "Xoipber Hammer" "Xoipber Hammer" "Marteau de Xoipber" 5553 "Usospur Hammer" "Usospur Hammer" "Marteau de Usospur" 5554 "Ibere Hammer" "Ibere Hammer" "Marteau de Ibere" 5555 "Nujifem Hammer" "Nujifem Hammer" "Marteau de Nujifem" 5556 "Sukut Hammer" "Sukut Hammer" "Marteau de Sukut" 5557 "Resoka Hammer" "Resoka Hammer" "Marteau de Resoka" 5558 "Asacare Hammer" "Asacare Hammer" "Marteau de Asacare" 5559 "Euvel Hammer" "Euvel Hammer" "Marteau du Euvel" 5560 "Jelakad Hammer" "Jelakad Hammer" "Marteau de Jelakad" 5561 "Lipulu Schaufel" "Lipulu Shovel" "Pelle du Lipulu" 5562 "Dlola Schaufel" "Dlola Shovel" "Pelle de Dlola" 5563 "Bevose Schaufel" "Bevose Shovel" "Pelle du Bevose" 5564 "Mamobuta Schaufel" "Mamobuta Shovel" "Pelle de Mamobuta" 5565 "Reruret Schaufel" "Reruret Shovel" "Pelle du Reruret" 5566 "Thuku Schaufel" "Thuku Shovel" "Pelle de Thuku" 5567 "Fodlyfe Schaufel" "Fodlyfe Shovel" "Pelle de Fodlyfe" 5568 "Woterar Schaufel" "Woterar Shovel" "Pelle de Woterar" 5569 "Mebuja Schaufel" "Mebuja Shovel" "Pelle de Mebuja" 5570 "Mamae Schaufel" "Mamae Shovel" "Pelle de Mamae" 5571 "Audaseve Schaufel" "Audaseve Shovel" "Pelle de Audaseve" 5572 "Hotetore Schaufel" "Hotetore Shovel" "Pelle de Hotetore" 5573 "Oresutal Schaufel" "Oresutal Shovel" "Pelle du Oresutal" 5574 "Osthain Schaufel" "Osthain Shovel" "Pelle de Osthain" 5575 "Eroraku Schaufel" "Eroraku Shovel" "Pelle du Eroraku" 5576 "Ukugroh Schaufel" "Ukugroh Shovel" "Pelle de Ukugroh" 5577 "Gelalle Schaufel" "Gelalle Shovel" "Pelle du Gelalle" 5578 "Odegibat Schaufel" "Odegibat Shovel" "Pelle de Odegibat" 5579 "Aelowiw Schaufel" "Aelowiw Shovel" "Pelle de Aelowiw" 5580 "Vebupasi Schaufel" "Vebupasi Shovel" "Pelle de Vebupasi" 5581 "Lugas Schaufel" "Lugas Shovel" "Pelle du Lugas" 5582 "Tobyfely Schaufel" "Tobyfely Shovel" "Pelle du Tobyfely" 5583 "Halacah Schaufel" "Halacah Shovel" "Pelle de Halacah" 5584 "Fahap Schaufel" "Fahap Shovel" "Pelle de Fahap" 5585 "Uselot Schaufel" "Uselot Shovel" "Pelle de Uselot" 5586 "Afidpur Schaufel" "Afidpur Shovel" "Pelle de Afidpur" 5587 "Mimifame Schaufel" "Mimifame Shovel" "Pelle de Mimifame" 5588 "Ehoppur Schaufel" "Ehoppur Shovel" "Pelle de Ehoppur" 5589 "Roguddar Schaufel" "Roguddar Shovel" "Pelle de Roguddar" 5590 "Aquelime Schaufel" "Aquelime Shovel" "Pelle de Aquelime" 5591 "Uleca Schaufel" "Uleca Shovel" "Pelle du Uleca" 5592 "Surelel Schaufel" "Surelel Shovel" "Pelle de Surelel" 5593 "Inytatar Schaufel" "Inytatar Shovel" "Pelle de Inytatar" 5594 "Srerokes Schaufel" "Srerokes Shovel" "Pelle du Srerokes" 5595 "Ucebubih Schaufel" "Ucebubih Shovel" "Pelle de Ucebubih" 5596 "Irahau Schaufel" "Irahau Shovel" "Pelle de Irahau" 5597 "Ufugut Schaufel" "Ufugut Shovel" "Pelle du Ufugut" 5598 "Omanague Schaufel" "Omanague Shovel" "Pelle de Omanague" 5599 "Rurako Schaufel" "Rurako Shovel" "Pelle du Rurako" 5600 "Ejuren Schaufel" "Ejuren Shovel" "Pelle de Ejuren" 5601 "Mejuldar Schaufel" "Mejuldar Shovel" "Pelle de Mejuldar" 5602 "Uraguvi Schaufel" "Uraguvi Shovel" "Pelle du Uraguvi" 5603 "Lenebae Schaufel" "Lenebae Shovel" "Pelle de Lenebae" 5604 "Otosugag Schaufel" "Otosugag Shovel" "Pelle du Otosugag" 5605 "Ycanae Schaufel" "Ycanae Shovel" "Pelle de Ycanae" 5606 "Limawol Schaufel" "Limawol Shovel" "Pelle de Limawol" 5607 "Lifepidu Schaufel" "Lifepidu Shovel" "Pelle du Lifepidu" 5608 "Sohebo Schaufel" "Sohebo Shovel" "Pelle du Sohebo" 5609 "Acudob Schaufel" "Acudob Shovel" "Pelle de Acudob" 5610 "Mumepeme Schaufel" "Mumepeme Shovel" "Pelle de Mumepeme" 5611 "Amphuwuco Schaufel" "Amphuwuco Shovel" "Pelle du Amphuwuco" 5612 "Emepiel Schaufel" "Emepiel Shovel" "Pelle de Emepiel" 5613 "Aprae Schaufel" "Aprae Shovel" "Pelle de Aprae" 5614 "Lowafobe Schaufel" "Lowafobe Shovel" "Pelle de Lowafobe" 5615 "Cemesam Schaufel" "Cemesam Shovel" "Pelle du Cemesam" 5616 "Aquifag Schaufel" "Aquifag Shovel" "Pelle de Aquifag" 5617 "Ydabouille Schaufel" "Ydabouille Shovel" "Pelle de Ydabouille" 5618 "Emetielle Schaufel" "Emetielle Shovel" "Pelle de Emetielle" 5619 "Wiwak Schaufel" "Wiwak Shovel" "Pelle du Wiwak" 5620 "Epepotte Schaufel" "Epepotte Shovel" "Pelle du Epepotte" 5621 "Theleh Schaufel" "Theleh Shovel" "Pelle du Theleh" 5622 "Naivurim Schaufel" "Naivurim Shovel" "Pelle de Naivurim" 5623 "Plalo Schaufel" "Plalo Shovel" "Pelle de Plalo" 5624 "Olesteux Schaufel" "Olesteux Shovel" "Pelle de Olesteux" 5625 "Rheregor Schaufel" "Rheregor Shovel" "Pelle du Rheregor" 5626 "Plaleno Schaufel" "Plaleno Shovel" "Pelle de Plaleno" 5627 "Tezylilo Schaufel" "Tezylilo Shovel" "Pelle de Tezylilo" 5628 "Thorurired Schaufel" "Thorurired Shovel" "Pelle de Thorurired" 5629 "Ravouna Schaufel" "Ravouna Shovel" "Pelle de Ravouna" 5630 "Rurahagor Schaufel" "Rurahagor Shovel" "Pelle de Rurahagor" 5631 "Naimafo Schaufel" "Naimafo Shovel" "Pelle de Naimafo" 5632 "Otarok Schaufel" "Otarok Shovel" "Pelle d'Otarok" 5633 "Ufinuvide Schaufel" "Ufinuvide Shovel" "Pelle d'Ufinuvide" 5634 "Lisele Schaufel" "Lisele Shovel" "Pelle de Lisele" 5635 "Lufefehi Schaufel" "Lufefehi Shovel" "Pelle de Lufefehi" 5636 "Ledague Schaufel" "Ledague Shovel" "Pelle de Ledague" 5637 "Pihimuta Schaufel" "Pihimuta Shovel" "Pelle du Pihimuta" 5638 "Hureg Schaufel" "Hureg Shovel" "Pelle de Hureg" 5639 "Teraille Schaufel" "Teraille Shovel" "Pelle de Teraille" 5640 "Henurver Schaufel" "Henurver Shovel" "Pelle d'Henurver" 5641 "Tehuh Schaufel" "Tehuh Shovel" "Pelle du Tehuh" 5642 "Roucehu Schaufel" "Roucehu Shovel" "Pelle du Roucehu" 5643 "Ogauhibie Schaufel" "Ogauhibie Shovel" "Pelle de Ogauhibie" 5644 "Aquinupele Schaufel" "Aquinupele Shovel" "Pelle de Aquinupele" 5645 "Flutuh Schaufel" "Flutuh Shovel" "Pelle de Flutuh" 5646 "Luteke Schaufel" "Luteke Shovel" "Pelle de Luteke" 5647 "Osedil Schaufel" "Osedil Shovel" "Pelle de Osedil" 5648 "Zelemylez Schaufel" "Zelemylez Shovel" "Pelle de Zelemylez" 5649 "Pagiraf Schaufel" "Pagiraf Shovel" "Pelle de Pagiraf" 5650 "Atijome Schaufel" "Atijome Shovel" "Pelle de Atijome" 5651 "Aquavoum Schaufel" "Aquavoum Shovel" "Pelle d'Aquavoum" 5652 "Evelomyt Schaufel" "Evelomyt Shovel" "Pelle de Evelomyt" 5653 "Kasripl Schaufel" "Kasripl Shovel" "Pelle de Kasripl" 5654 "Efepaza Schaufel" "Efepaza Shovel" "Pelle d'Efepaza" 5655 "Nugoruth Schaufel" "Nugoruth Shovel" "Pelle de Nugoruth" 5656 "Ofusal Schaufel" "Ofusal Shovel" "Pelle de Ofusal" 5657 "Epule Schaufel" "Epule Shovel" "Pelle du Epule" 5658 "Trodortu Schaufel" "Trodortu Shovel" "Pelle du Trodortu" 5659 "Freul Schaufel" "Freul Shovel" "Pelle de Freul" 5660 "Aleheule Schaufel" "Aleheule Shovel" "Pelle de Aleheule" 5661 "Kebyadu Schaufel" "Kebyadu Shovel" "Pelle de Kebyadu" 5662 "Fifer Schaufel" "Fifer Shovel" "Pelle de Fifer" 5663 "Elegice Schaufel" "Elegice Shovel" "Pelle de Elegice" 5664 "Teladamo Schaufel" "Teladamo Shovel" "Pelle de Teladamo" 5665 "Lavyu Schaufel" "Lavyu Shovel" "Pelle de Lavyu" 5666 "Totalu Schaufel" "Totalu Shovel" "Pelle de Totalu" 5667 "Rheku Schaufel" "Rheku Shovel" "Pelle du Rheku" 5668 "Faplelot Schaufel" "Faplelot Shovel" "Pelle de Faplelot" 5669 "Sekibie Schaufel" "Sekibie Shovel" "Pelle de Sekibie" 5670 "Lobobopa Schaufel" "Lobobopa Shovel" "Pelle du Lobobopa" 5671 "Mudefihu Schaufel" "Mudefihu Shovel" "Pelle du Mudefihu" 5672 "Velon Schaufel" "Velon Shovel" "Pelle du Velon" 5673 "Edasyp Schaufel" "Edasyp Shovel" "Pelle du Edasyp" 5674 "Aelusato Schaufel" "Aelusato Shovel" "Pelle de Aelusato" 5675 "Osthocaf Schaufel" "Osthocaf Shovel" "Pelle de Osthocaf" 5676 "Tetemu Schaufel" "Tetemu Shovel" "Pelle de Tetemu" 5677 "Serogra Schaufel" "Serogra Shovel" "Pelle de Serogra" 5678 "Ufresulf Schaufel" "Ufresulf Shovel" "Pelle de Ufresulf" 5679 "Rhagoge Schaufel" "Rhagoge Shovel" "Pelle de Rhagoge" 5680 "Tycag Schaufel" "Tycag Shovel" "Pelle de Tycag" 5681 "Darit Schaufel" "Darit Shovel" "Pelle du Darit" 5682 "Uwilu Schaufel" "Uwilu Shovel" "Pelle du Uwilu" 5683 "Polede Schaufel" "Polede Shovel" "Pelle de Polede" 5684 "Uhetu Schaufel" "Uhetu Shovel" "Pelle de Uhetu" 5685 "Ithat Schaufel" "Ithat Shovel" "Pelle de Ithat" 5686 "Ragnorece Schaufel" "Ragnorece Shovel" "Pelle de Ragnorece" 5687 "Akugeku Schaufel" "Akugeku Shovel" "Pelle de Akugeku" 5688 "Onaenae Schaufel" "Onaenae Shovel" "Pelle de Onaenae" 5689 "Thekomoc Schaufel" "Thekomoc Shovel" "Pelle de Thekomoc" 5690 "Feurivef Schaufel" "Feurivef Shovel" "Pelle de Feurivef" 5691 "Ebuveble Schaufel" "Ebuveble Shovel" "Pelle de Ebuveble" 5692 "Apanewa Schaufel" "Apanewa Shovel" "Pelle du Apanewa" 5693 "Pekeuf Schaufel" "Pekeuf Shovel" "Pelle de Pekeuf" 5694 "Favuwa Schaufel" "Favuwa Shovel" "Pelle de Favuwa" 5695 "Etelelel Schaufel" "Etelelel Shovel" "Pelle de Etelelel" 5696 "Ducih Schaufel" "Ducih Shovel" "Pelle du Ducih" 5697 "Suryloziv Schaufel" "Suryloziv Shovel" "Pelle de Suryloziv" 5698 "Uvoseude Schaufel" "Uvoseude Shovel" "Pelle de Uvoseude" 5699 "Murobume Schaufel" "Murobume Shovel" "Pelle du Murobume" 5700 "Bregurid Schaufel" "Bregurid Shovel" "Pelle de Bregurid" 5701 "Coveluie Schaufel" "Coveluie Shovel" "Pelle de Coveluie" 5702 "Alehael Schaufel" "Alehael Shovel" "Pelle de Alehael" 5703 "Goplawe Schaufel" "Goplawe Shovel" "Pelle de Goplawe" 5704 "Dorekok Schaufel" "Dorekok Shovel" "Pelle de Dorekok" 5705 "Ewarotte Schaufel" "Ewarotte Shovel" "Pelle du Ewarotte" 5706 "Ataje Schaufel" "Ataje Shovel" "Pelle de Ataje" 5707 "Raceula Schaufel" "Raceula Shovel" "Pelle du Raceula" 5708 "Esufpur Schaufel" "Esufpur Shovel" "Pelle de Esufpur" 5709 "Etepielle Schaufel" "Etepielle Shovel" "Pelle du Etepielle" 5710 "Neloma Schaufel" "Neloma Shovel" "Pelle du Neloma" 5711 "Nogihof Schaufel" "Nogihof Shovel" "Pelle de Nogihof" 5712 "Rekusuce Schaufel" "Rekusuce Shovel" "Pelle de Rekusuce" 5713 "Aqualosepa Schaufel" "Aqualosepa Shovel" "Pelle du Aqualosepa" 5714 "Flapyny Schaufel" "Flapyny Shovel" "Pelle de Flapyny" 5715 "Ubotase Schaufel" "Ubotase Shovel" "Pelle de Ubotase" 5716 "Aprec Schaufel" "Aprec Shovel" "Pelle du Aprec" 5717 "Epalibie Schaufel" "Epalibie Shovel" "Pelle de Epalibie" 5718 "Eveleau Schaufel" "Eveleau Shovel" "Pelle du Eveleau" 5719 "Srotu Schaufel" "Srotu Shovel" "Pelle du Srotu" 5720 "Muffrit Schaufel" "Muffrit Shovel" "Pelle de Muffrit" 5721 "Cogrerm Schaufel" "Cogrerm Shovel" "Pelle du Cogrerm" 5722 "Lefibie Schaufel" "Lefibie Shovel" "Pelle de Lefibie" 5723 "Therero Schaufel" "Therero Shovel" "Pelle de Therero" 5724 "Thokuru Schaufel" "Thokuru Shovel" "Pelle du Thokuru" 5725 "Ehouhu Schaufel" "Ehouhu Shovel" "Pelle de Ehouhu" 5726 "Ugrohuc Schaufel" "Ugrohuc Shovel" "Pelle du Ugrohuc" 5727 "Alofe Schaufel" "Alofe Shovel" "Pelle de Alofe" 5728 "Myowup Schaufel" "Myowup Shovel" "Pelle du Myowup" 5729 "Ylehowe Schaufel" "Ylehowe Shovel" "Pelle de Ylehowe" 5730 "Ewafa Schaufel" "Ewafa Shovel" "Pelle de Ewafa" 5731 "Imezolel Schaufel" "Imezolel Shovel" "Pelle de Imezolel" 5732 "Varkahenug Schaufel" "Varkahenug Shovel" "Pelle de Varkahenug" 5733 "Vlutekun Schaufel" "Vlutekun Shovel" "Pelle de Vlutekun" 5734 "Uhatfla Schaufel" "Uhatfla Shovel" "Pelle de Uhatfla" 5735 "Alewae Schaufel" "Alewae Shovel" "Pelle de Alewae" 5736 "Elelem Schaufel" "Elelem Shovel" "Pelle de Elelem" 5737 "Hecebaul Schaufel" "Hecebaul Shovel" "Pelle de Hecebaul" 5738 "Tufukas Schaufel" "Tufukas Shovel" "Pelle de Tufukas" 5739 "Lisalotyf Schaufel" "Lisalotyf Shovel" "Pelle de Lisalotyf" 5740 "Pacyun Schaufel" "Pacyun Shovel" "Pelle du Pacyun" 5741 "Cedpur Schaufel" "Cedpur Shovel" "Pelle de Cedpur" 5742 "Nepesuf Schaufel" "Nepesuf Shovel" "Pelle de Nepesuf" 5743 "Tejatule Schaufel" "Tejatule Shovel" "Pelle de Tejatule" 5744 "Mebodet Schaufel" "Mebodet Shovel" "Pelle du Mebodet" 5745 "Ranikim Schaufel" "Ranikim Shovel" "Pelle du Ranikim" 5746 "Flerifidu Schaufel" "Flerifidu Shovel" "Pelle du Flerifidu" 5747 "Uhehurer Schaufel" "Uhehurer Shovel" "Pelle du Uhehurer" 5748 "Zepezo Schaufel" "Zepezo Shovel" "Pelle du Zepezo" 5749 "Fecum Schaufel" "Fecum Shovel" "Pelle de Fecum" 5750 "Lezysi Schaufel" "Lezysi Shovel" "Pelle de Lezysi" 5751 "Elmedu Schaufel" "Elmedu Shovel" "Pelle de Elmedu" 5752 "Afucoma Schaufel" "Afucoma Shovel" "Pelle de Afucoma" 5753 "Laripac Schaufel" "Laripac Shovel" "Pelle de Laripac" 5754 "Bevosoli Schaufel" "Bevosoli Shovel" "Pelle de Bevosoli" 5755 "Ohosoth Schaufel" "Ohosoth Shovel" "Pelle du Ohosoth" 5756 "Avoelule Schaufel" "Avoelule Shovel" "Pelle de Avoelule" 5757 "Ladog Schaufel" "Ladog Shovel" "Pelle du Ladog" 5758 "Aekawaul Schaufel" "Aekawaul Shovel" "Pelle de Aekawaul" 5759 "Rhestarh Schaufel" "Rhestarh Shovel" "Pelle de Rhestarh" 5760 "Feulu Schaufel" "Feulu Shovel" "Pelle du Feulu" 5761 "Druke Schaufel" "Druke Shovel" "Pelle de Druke" 5762 "Apybae Schaufel" "Apybae Shovel" "Pelle de Apybae" 5763 "Tepar Schaufel" "Tepar Shovel" "Pelle du Tepar" 5764 "Betera Schaufel" "Betera Shovel" "Pelle de Betera" 5765 "Strude Schaufel" "Strude Shovel" "Pelle du Strude" 5766 "Flebagel Schaufel" "Flebagel Shovel" "Pelle du Flebagel" 5767 "Awocata Schaufel" "Awocata Shovel" "Pelle de Awocata" 5768 "Dekud Schaufel" "Dekud Shovel" "Pelle de Dekud" 5769 "Upepirai Schaufel" "Upepirai Shovel" "Pelle du Upepirai" 5770 "Telelil Schaufel" "Telelil Shovel" "Pelle de Telelil" 5771 "Enepoe Schaufel" "Enepoe Shovel" "Pelle de Enepoe" 5772 "Lahdar Schaufel" "Lahdar Shovel" "Pelle du Lahdar" 5773 "Edane Schaufel" "Edane Shovel" "Pelle de Edane" 5774 "Mebowel Schaufel" "Mebowel Shovel" "Pelle du Mebowel" 5775 "Melofu Schaufel" "Melofu Shovel" "Pelle de Melofu" 5776 "Aritem Schaufel" "Aritem Shovel" "Pelle de Aritem" 5777 "Aelulae Schaufel" "Aelulae Shovel" "Pelle du Aelulae" 5778 "Petegaxu Schaufel" "Petegaxu Shovel" "Pelle de Petegaxu" 5779 "Osatuhor Schaufel" "Osatuhor Shovel" "Pelle de Osatuhor" 5780 "Skogila Schaufel" "Skogila Shovel" "Pelle de Skogila" 5781 "Unufupu Schaufel" "Unufupu Shovel" "Pelle de Unufupu" 5782 "Apelep Schaufel" "Apelep Shovel" "Pelle de Apelep" 5783 "Gedero Schaufel" "Gedero Shovel" "Pelle du Gedero" 5784 "Nobevu Schaufel" "Nobevu Shovel" "Pelle de Nobevu" 5785 "Alesulit Schaufel" "Alesulit Shovel" "Pelle du Alesulit" 5786 "Ufuleha Schaufel" "Ufuleha Shovel" "Pelle de Ufuleha" 5787 "Aquesepeb Schaufel" "Aquesepeb Shovel" "Pelle du Aquesepeb" 5788 "Sodetum Schaufel" "Sodetum Shovel" "Pelle du Sodetum" 5789 "Tuhamu Schaufel" "Tuhamu Shovel" "Pelle du Tuhamu" 5790 "Ogatos Schaufel" "Ogatos Shovel" "Pelle de Ogatos" 5791 "Amphubevap Schaufel" "Amphubevap Shovel" "Pelle de Amphubevap" 5792 "Fletiji Schaufel" "Fletiji Shovel" "Pelle de Fletiji" 5793 "Bojenec Schaufel" "Bojenec Shovel" "Pelle de Bojenec" 5794 "Felopr Schaufel" "Felopr Shovel" "Pelle de Felopr" 5795 "Umoulelo Schaufel" "Umoulelo Shovel" "Pelle du Umoulelo" 5796 "Iduvlim Schaufel" "Iduvlim Shovel" "Pelle du Iduvlim" 5797 "Ixeuh Schaufel" "Ixeuh Shovel" "Pelle de Ixeuh" 5798 "Buhedit Schaufel" "Buhedit Shovel" "Pelle de Buhedit" 5799 "Ufresem Schaufel" "Ufresem Shovel" "Pelle de Ufresem" 5800 "Mylumebu Schaufel" "Mylumebu Shovel" "Pelle de Mylumebu" 5801 "Aotuballe Schaufel" "Aotuballe Shovel" "Pelle du Aotuballe" 5802 "Hubastes Schaufel" "Hubastes Shovel" "Pelle de Hubastes" 5803 "Truheh Schaufel" "Truheh Shovel" "Pelle du Truheh" 5804 "Fureluli Schaufel" "Fureluli Shovel" "Pelle de Fureluli" 5805 "Dradoco Schaufel" "Dradoco Shovel" "Pelle de Dradoco" 5806 "Cokor Schaufel" "Cokor Shovel" "Pelle de Cokor" 5807 "Alela Schaufel" "Alela Shovel" "Pelle du Alela" 5808 "Alebaul Schaufel" "Alebaul Shovel" "Pelle du Alebaul" 5809 "Ituthamu Schaufel" "Ituthamu Shovel" "Pelle du Ituthamu" 5810 "Sybiwib Schaufel" "Sybiwib Shovel" "Pelle du Sybiwib" 5811 "Oubine Schaufel" "Oubine Shovel" "Pelle de Oubine" 5812 "Haruketh Schaufel" "Haruketh Shovel" "Pelle de Haruketh" 5813 "Apivyco Schaufel" "Apivyco Shovel" "Pelle du Apivyco" 5814 "Ygitague Schaufel" "Ygitague Shovel" "Pelle de Ygitague" 5815 "Amphelal Schaufel" "Amphelal Shovel" "Pelle du Amphelal" 5816 "Pusorth Schaufel" "Pusorth Shovel" "Pelle de Pusorth" 5817 "Nebague Schaufel" "Nebague Shovel" "Pelle de Nebague" 5818 "Alawae Schaufel" "Alawae Shovel" "Pelle de Alawae" 5819 "Oucute Schaufel" "Oucute Shovel" "Pelle de Oucute" 5820 "Reukeg Schaufel" "Reukeg Shovel" "Pelle de Reukeg" 5821 "Samebel Schaufel" "Samebel Shovel" "Pelle de Samebel" 5822 "Naglefyu Schaufel" "Naglefyu Shovel" "Pelle de Naglefyu" 5823 "Rheurore Schaufel" "Rheurore Shovel" "Pelle de Rheurore" 5824 "Mouba Schaufel" "Mouba Shovel" "Pelle de Mouba" 5825 "Oveolu Schaufel" "Oveolu Shovel" "Pelle de Oveolu" 5826 "Salog Schaufel" "Salog Shovel" "Pelle du Salog" 5827 "Rekutour Schaufel" "Rekutour Shovel" "Pelle de Rekutour" 5828 "Abipaca Schaufel" "Abipaca Shovel" "Pelle de Abipaca" 5829 "Ifrivum Schaufel" "Ifrivum Shovel" "Pelle de Ifrivum" 5830 "Kofel Schaufel" "Kofel Shovel" "Pelle de Kofel" 5831 "Elelalle Schaufel" "Elelalle Shovel" "Pelle de Elelalle" 5832 "Umunae Schaufel" "Umunae Shovel" "Pelle de Umunae" 5833 "Krurekir Schaufel" "Krurekir Shovel" "Pelle de Krurekir" 5834 "Ribif Schaufel" "Ribif Shovel" "Pelle de Ribif" 5835 "Elonuve Schaufel" "Elonuve Shovel" "Pelle de Elonuve" 5836 "Tikame Schaufel" "Tikame Shovel" "Pelle du Tikame" 5837 "Kelaewab Schaufel" "Kelaewab Shovel" "Pelle de Kelaewab" 5838 "Rurare Schaufel" "Rurare Shovel" "Pelle de Rurare" 5839 "Romubber Schaufel" "Romubber Shovel" "Pelle de Romubber" 5840 "Egruta Schaufel" "Egruta Shovel" "Pelle de Egruta" 5841 "Bepehad Schaufel" "Bepehad Shovel" "Pelle du Bepehad" 5842 "Hudarth Schaufel" "Hudarth Shovel" "Pelle de Hudarth" 5843 "Polose Schaufel" "Polose Shovel" "Pelle de Polose" 5844 "Rusoso Schaufel" "Rusoso Shovel" "Pelle du Rusoso" 5845 "Nelibaille Schaufel" "Nelibaille Shovel" "Pelle de Nelibaille" 5846 "Akalorth Schaufel" "Akalorth Shovel" "Pelle de Akalorth" 5847 "Rerekore Schaufel" "Rerekore Shovel" "Pelle de Rerekore" 5848 "Cawebula Schaufel" "Cawebula Shovel" "Pelle de Cawebula" 5849 "Vumecague Schaufel" "Vumecague Shovel" "Pelle de Vumecague" 5850 "Aquafanel Schaufel" "Aquafanel Shovel" "Pelle de Aquafanel" 5851 "Lethori Schaufel" "Lethori Shovel" "Pelle de Lethori" 5852 "Urotake Schaufel" "Urotake Shovel" "Pelle du Urotake" 5853 "Kinajeb Schaufel" "Kinajeb Shovel" "Pelle de Kinajeb" 5854 "Icabol Schaufel" "Icabol Shovel" "Pelle du Icabol" 5855 "Ukekain Schaufel" "Ukekain Shovel" "Pelle du Ukekain" 5856 "Ulawysi Schaufel" "Ulawysi Shovel" "Pelle de Ulawysi" 5857 "Cevohaul Schaufel" "Cevohaul Shovel" "Pelle de Cevohaul" 5858 "Evabojeb Schaufel" "Evabojeb Shovel" "Pelle de Evabojeb" 5859 "Kepaul Schaufel" "Kepaul Shovel" "Pelle de Kepaul" 5860 "Plelaer Schaufel" "Plelaer Shovel" "Pelle du Plelaer" 5861 "Apevapa Schaufel" "Apevapa Shovel" "Pelle de Apevapa" 5862 "Rhukuhed Schaufel" "Rhukuhed Shovel" "Pelle de Rhukuhed" 5863 "Isofupe Schaufel" "Isofupe Shovel" "Pelle de Isofupe" 5864 "Ledikub Schaufel" "Ledikub Shovel" "Pelle de Ledikub" 5865 "Secelae Schaufel" "Secelae Shovel" "Pelle du Secelae" 5866 "Lepawew Schaufel" "Lepawew Shovel" "Pelle du Lepawew" 5867 "Ozotege Schaufel" "Ozotege Shovel" "Pelle de Ozotege" 5868 "Astotul Schaufel" "Astotul Shovel" "Pelle de Astotul" 5869 "Secaguth Schaufel" "Secaguth Shovel" "Pelle de Secaguth" 5870 "Evewe Schaufel" "Evewe Shovel" "Pelle de Evewe" 5871 "Levemteux Schaufel" "Levemteux Shovel" "Pelle de Levemteux" 5872 "Sosave Schaufel" "Sosave Shovel" "Pelle de Sosave" 5873 "Rugnaheru Schaufel" "Rugnaheru Shovel" "Pelle de Rugnaheru" 5874 "Anesela Schaufel" "Anesela Shovel" "Pelle de Anesela" 5875 "Mocudaej Schaufel" "Mocudaej Shovel" "Pelle de Mocudaej" 5876 "Kehuth Schaufel" "Kehuth Shovel" "Pelle du Kehuth" 5877 "Agaeb Schaufel" "Agaeb Shovel" "Pelle de Agaeb" 5878 "Nekak Schaufel" "Nekak Shovel" "Pelle de Nekak" 5879 "Vludega Schaufel" "Vludega Shovel" "Pelle de Vludega" 5880 "Ulurusuh Schaufel" "Ulurusuh Shovel" "Pelle du Ulurusuh" 5881 "Kevokepa Schaufel" "Kevokepa Shovel" "Pelle de Kevokepa" 5882 "Srekesta Schaufel" "Srekesta Shovel" "Pelle du Srekesta" 5883 "Sucnef Schaufel" "Sucnef Shovel" "Pelle de Sucnef" 5884 "Tedogoke Schaufel" "Tedogoke Shovel" "Pelle de Tedogoke" 5885 "Nevawe Schaufel" "Nevawe Shovel" "Pelle du Nevawe" 5886 "Sesrain Schaufel" "Sesrain Shovel" "Pelle du Sesrain" 5887 "Rerugur Schaufel" "Rerugur Shovel" "Pelle de Rerugur" 5888 "Efofuseg Schaufel" "Efofuseg Shovel" "Pelle du Efofuseg" 5889 "Teleau Schaufel" "Teleau Shovel" "Pelle de Teleau" 5890 "Domutanot Schaufel" "Domutanot Shovel" "Pelle de Domutanot" 5891 "Derul Schaufel" "Derul Shovel" "Pelle de Derul" 5892 "Regek Schaufel" "Regek Shovel" "Pelle du Regek" 5893 "Ydukob Schaufel" "Ydukob Shovel" "Pelle de Ydukob" 5894 "Wadotte Schaufel" "Wadotte Shovel" "Pelle de Wadotte" 5895 "Evelavya Schaufel" "Evelavya Shovel" "Pelle de Evelavya" 5896 "Welofaul Schaufel" "Welofaul Shovel" "Pelle de Welofaul" 5897 "Ibomo Schaufel" "Ibomo Shovel" "Pelle du Ibomo" 5898 "Pelae Schaufel" "Pelae Shovel" "Pelle du Pelae" 5899 "Tugour Schaufel" "Tugour Shovel" "Pelle du Tugour" 5900 "Unila Schaufel" "Unila Shovel" "Pelle de Unila" 5901 "Vovetielle Schaufel" "Vovetielle Shovel" "Pelle du Vovetielle" 5902 "Leboevez Schaufel" "Leboevez Shovel" "Pelle de Leboevez" 5903 "Sikupuf Schaufel" "Sikupuf Shovel" "Pelle de Sikupuf" 5904 "Olitelub Schaufel" "Olitelub Shovel" "Pelle de Olitelub" 5905 "Enono Schaufel" "Enono Shovel" "Pelle de Enono" 5906 "Lecula Schaufel" "Lecula Shovel" "Pelle de Lecula" 5907 "Manek Schaufel" "Manek Shovel" "Pelle de Manek" 5908 "Laprague Schaufel" "Laprague Shovel" "Pelle de Laprague" 5909 "Amphafa Schaufel" "Amphafa Shovel" "Pelle de Amphafa" 5910 "Acoca Schaufel" "Acoca Shovel" "Pelle de Acoca" 5911 "Flugit Schaufel" "Flugit Shovel" "Pelle de Flugit" 5912 "Maneryca Schaufel" "Maneryca Shovel" "Pelle de Maneryca" 5913 "Erosuh Schaufel" "Erosuh Shovel" "Pelle du Erosuh" 5914 "Elmepe Schaufel" "Elmepe Shovel" "Pelle du Elmepe" 5915 "Erosot Schaufel" "Erosot Shovel" "Pelle de Erosot" 5916 "Fotum Schaufel" "Fotum Shovel" "Pelle de Fotum" 5917 "Korurade Schaufel" "Korurade Shovel" "Pelle du Korurade" 5918 "Fokagor Schaufel" "Fokagor Shovel" "Pelle du Fokagor" 5919 "Reror Schaufel" "Reror Shovel" "Pelle du Reror" 5920 "Mewaesa Schaufel" "Mewaesa Shovel" "Pelle de Mewaesa" 5921 "Orylelel Schaufel" "Orylelel Shovel" "Pelle de Orylelel" 5922 "Avalelum Schaufel" "Avalelum Shovel" "Pelle de Avalelum" 5923 "Frakup Schaufel" "Frakup Shovel" "Pelle de Frakup" 5924 "Bowapisa Schaufel" "Bowapisa Shovel" "Pelle de Bowapisa" 5925 "Kurore Schaufel" "Kurore Shovel" "Pelle de Kurore" 5926 "Alanavel Schaufel" "Alanavel Shovel" "Pelle du Alanavel" 5927 "Ujabice Schaufel" "Ujabice Shovel" "Pelle de Ujabice" 5928 "Tepilepo Schaufel" "Tepilepo Shovel" "Pelle du Tepilepo" 5929 "Aquilajuc Schaufel" "Aquilajuc Shovel" "Pelle de Aquilajuc" 5930 "Venebelo Schaufel" "Venebelo Shovel" "Pelle de Venebelo" 5931 "Aquelasut Schaufel" "Aquelasut Shovel" "Pelle de Aquelasut" 5932 "Ifuhilif Schaufel" "Ifuhilif Shovel" "Pelle du Ifuhilif" 5933 "Ipido Schaufel" "Ipido Shovel" "Pelle de Ipido" 5934 "Rugnegodor Schaufel" "Rugnegodor Shovel" "Pelle de Rugnegodor" 5935 "Gamumuie Schaufel" "Gamumuie Shovel" "Pelle de Gamumuie" 5936 "Alelaew Schaufel" "Alelaew Shovel" "Pelle du Alelaew" 5937 "Fepelali Schaufel" "Fepelali Shovel" "Pelle de Fepelali" 5938 "Lunitdar Schaufel" "Lunitdar Shovel" "Pelle de Lunitdar" 5939 "Suhusak Schaufel" "Suhusak Shovel" "Pelle de Suhusak" 5940 "Pugeleba Schaufel" "Pugeleba Shovel" "Pelle de Pugeleba" 5941 "Erugagug Schaufel" "Erugagug Shovel" "Pelle de Erugagug" 5942 "Owanurel Schaufel" "Owanurel Shovel" "Pelle de Owanurel" 5943 "Alepu Schaufel" "Alepu Shovel" "Pelle du Alepu" 5944 "Gidlesap Schaufel" "Gidlesap Shovel" "Pelle de Gidlesap" 5945 "Varkukem Schaufel" "Varkukem Shovel" "Pelle du Varkukem" 5946 "Webeleau Schaufel" "Webeleau Shovel" "Pelle de Webeleau" 5947 "Lepreoub Schaufel" "Lepreoub Shovel" "Pelle de Lepreoub" 5948 "Ovupeda Schaufel" "Ovupeda Shovel" "Pelle de Ovupeda" 5949 "Movydo Schaufel" "Movydo Shovel" "Pelle de Movydo" 5950 "Ledutobo Schaufel" "Ledutobo Shovel" "Pelle du Ledutobo" 5951 "Tevemupe Schaufel" "Tevemupe Shovel" "Pelle de Tevemupe" 5952 "Amphafovel Schaufel" "Amphafovel Shovel" "Pelle de Amphafovel" 5953 "Apenae Schaufel" "Apenae Shovel" "Pelle du Apenae" 5954 "Retugug Schaufel" "Retugug Shovel" "Pelle de Retugug" 5955 "Kedice Schaufel" "Kedice Shovel" "Pelle de Kedice" 5956 "Elebesa Schaufel" "Elebesa Shovel" "Pelle de Elebesa" 5957 "Welibehe Schaufel" "Welibehe Shovel" "Pelle de Welibehe" 5958 "Rutestod Schaufel" "Rutestod Shovel" "Pelle de Rutestod" 5959 "Usuroche Schaufel" "Usuroche Shovel" "Pelle de Usuroche" 5960 "Lototofr Schaufel" "Lototofr Shovel" "Pelle de Lototofr" 5961 "Firar Schaufel" "Firar Shovel" "Pelle de Firar" 5962 "Neple Schaufel" "Neple Shovel" "Pelle de Neple" 5963 "Ymuwel Schaufel" "Ymuwel Shovel" "Pelle de Ymuwel" 5964 "Ukuherog Schaufel" "Ukuherog Shovel" "Pelle de Ukuherog" 5965 "Blomebu Schaufel" "Blomebu Shovel" "Pelle de Blomebu" 5966 "Elynague Schaufel" "Elynague Shovel" "Pelle de Elynague" 5967 "Reharth Schaufel" "Reharth Shovel" "Pelle du Reharth" 5968 "Lauvepop Schaufel" "Lauvepop Shovel" "Pelle du Lauvepop" 5969 "Fauceta Schaufel" "Fauceta Shovel" "Pelle de Fauceta" 5970 "Volezi Schaufel" "Volezi Shovel" "Pelle du Volezi" 5971 "Krekur Schaufel" "Krekur Shovel" "Pelle de Krekur" 5972 "Oxabek Schaufel" "Oxabek Shovel" "Pelle d'Oxabek" 5973 "Ufepegi Schaufel" "Ufepegi Shovel" "Pelle de Ufepegi" 5974 "Oulawi Schaufel" "Oulawi Shovel" "Pelle d'Oulawi" 5975 "Omuplele Schaufel" "Omuplele Shovel" "Pelle de Omuplele" 5976 "Udurain Schaufel" "Udurain Shovel" "Pelle de Udurain" 5977 "Sunala Schaufel" "Sunala Shovel" "Pelle de Sunala" 5978 "Eoseziel Schaufel" "Eoseziel Shovel" "Pelle du Eoseziel" 5979 "Ehetuk Schaufel" "Ehetuk Shovel" "Pelle de Ehetuk" 5980 "Mefonuh Schaufel" "Mefonuh Shovel" "Pelle de Mefonuh" 5981 "Idemo Schaufel" "Idemo Shovel" "Pelle du Idemo" 5982 "Ugetathu Schaufel" "Ugetathu Shovel" "Pelle de Ugetathu" 5983 "Ituleg Schaufel" "Ituleg Shovel" "Pelle de Ituleg" 5984 "Otibotte Schaufel" "Otibotte Shovel" "Pelle du Otibotte" 5985 "Rugnoked Schaufel" "Rugnoked Shovel" "Pelle du Rugnoked" 5986 "Meridra Schaufel" "Meridra Shovel" "Pelle de Meridra" 5987 "Genureru Schaufel" "Genureru Shovel" "Pelle de Genureru" 5988 "Ubede Schaufel" "Ubede Shovel" "Pelle de Ubede" 5989 "Malepudom Schaufel" "Malepudom Shovel" "Pelle de Malepudom" 5990 "Debonal Schaufel" "Debonal Shovel" "Pelle du Debonal" 5991 "Riquehoche Schaufel" "Riquehoche Shovel" "Pelle du Riquehoche" 5992 "Zezululuv Schaufel" "Zezululuv Shovel" "Pelle de Zezululuv" 5993 "Wilaba Schaufel" "Wilaba Shovel" "Pelle de Wilaba" 5994 "Ukura Schaufel" "Ukura Shovel" "Pelle d'Ukura" 5995 "Emakece Schaufel" "Emakece Shovel" "Pelle de Emakece" 5996 "Nabogevu Schaufel" "Nabogevu Shovel" "Pelle de Nabogevu" 5997 "Aquelelauc Schaufel" "Aquelelauc Shovel" "Pelle de Aquelelauc" 5998 "Hozabele Schaufel" "Hozabele Shovel" "Pelle du Hozabele" 5999 "Stab der Hölle" "Hell's Wand" "Baguette Helles" 6000 "Sohoja Axt" "Sohoja Axe" "Hache de Sohoja" 6001 "Mamunum Axt" "Mamunum Axe" "Hache du Mamunum" 6002 "Nufak Axt" "Nufak Axe" "Hache de Nufak" 6003 "Cifumfrit Axt" "Cifumfrit Axe" "Hache de Cifumfrit" 6004 "Alewepl Axt" "Alewepl Axe" "Hache de Alewepl" 6005 "Ekoroko Axt" "Ekoroko Axe" "Hache du Ekoroko" 6006 "Tobepone Axt" "Tobepone Axe" "Hache de Tobepone" 6007 "Raibexa Axt" "Raibexa Axe" "Hache du Raibexa" 6008 "Ilosury Axt" "Ilosury Axe" "Hache de Ilosury" 6009 "Rugnure Axt" "Rugnure Axe" "Hache de Rugnure" 6010 "Migolos Axt" "Migolos Axe" "Hache de Migolos" 6011 "Comeg Axt" "Comeg Axe" "Hache du Comeg" 6012 "Ebetaille Axt" "Ebetaille Axe" "Hache de Ebetaille" 6013 "Dufunfla Axt" "Dufunfla Axe" "Hache de Dufunfla" 6014 "Thougo Axt" "Thougo Axe" "Hache du Thougo" 6015 "Ruleulul Axt" "Ruleulul Axe" "Hache de Ruleulul" 6016 "Ukodeth Axt" "Ukodeth Axe" "Hache de Ukodeth" 6017 "Irebir Axt" "Irebir Axe" "Hache de Irebir" 6018 "Venolos Axt" "Venolos Axe" "Hache de Venolos" 6019 "Hohoth Axt" "Hohoth Axe" "Hache du Hohoth" 6020 "Rhuhert Axt" "Rhuhert Axe" "Hache du Rhuhert" 6021 "Telihi Axt" "Telihi Axe" "Hache de Telihi" 6022 "Evakegot Axt" "Evakegot Axe" "Hache de Evakegot" 6023 "Etacber Axt" "Etacber Axe" "Hache de Etacber" 6024 "Nokam Axt" "Nokam Axe" "Hache de Nokam" 6025 "Receno Axt" "Receno Axe" "Hache de Receno" 6026 "Hapofacu Axt" "Hapofacu Axe" "Hache de Hapofacu" 6027 "Pemoh Axt" "Pemoh Axe" "Hache de Pemoh" 6028 "Isupe Axt" "Isupe Axe" "Hache du Isupe" 6029 "Uropim Axt" "Uropim Axe" "Hache de Uropim" 6030 "Ovimucup Axt" "Ovimucup Axe" "Hache de Ovimucup" 6031 "Gototuku Axt" "Gototuku Axe" "Hache de Gototuku" 6032 "Malokeuru Axt" "Malokeuru Axe" "Hache du Malokeuru" 6033 "Nybusotu Axt" "Nybusotu Axe" "Hache de Nybusotu" 6034 "Nybrofe Axt" "Nybrofe Axe" "Hache de Nybrofe" 6035 "Ividupu Axt" "Ividupu Axe" "Hache de Ividupu" 6036 "Olozev Axt" "Olozev Axe" "Hache de Olozev" 6037 "Rugnuhuce Axt" "Rugnuhuce Axe" "Hache du Rugnuhuce" 6038 "Wanyv Axt" "Wanyv Axe" "Hache de Wanyv" 6039 "Egurifis Axt" "Egurifis Axe" "Hache de Egurifis" 6040 "Ifricufu Axt" "Ifricufu Axe" "Hache de Ifricufu" 6041 "Grodagi Axt" "Grodagi Axe" "Hache de Grodagi" 6042 "Gekaxe Axt" "Gekaxe Axe" "Hache du Gekaxe" 6043 "Vohillion Axt" "Vohillion Axe" "Hache de Vohillion" 6044 "Hopuhu Axt" "Hopuhu Axe" "Hache de Hopuhu" 6045 "Ekored Axt" "Ekored Axe" "Hache de Ekored" 6046 "Ugrefluh Axt" "Ugrefluh Axe" "Hache du Ugrefluh" 6047 "Uhugegoc Axt" "Uhugegoc Axe" "Hache de Uhugegoc" 6048 "Avurout Axt" "Avurout Axe" "Hache de Avurout" 6049 "Botorory Axt" "Botorory Axe" "Hache de Botorory" 6050 "Thoruhen Axt" "Thoruhen Axe" "Hache de Thoruhen" 6051 "Tejiha Axt" "Tejiha Axe" "Hache du Tejiha" 6052 "Lotiste Axt" "Lotiste Axe" "Hache de Lotiste" 6053 "Aneloby Axt" "Aneloby Axe" "Hache de Aneloby" 6054 "Helyulaw Axt" "Helyulaw Axe" "Hache de Helyulaw" 6055 "Ithalasu Axt" "Ithalasu Axe" "Hache de Ithalasu" 6056 "Zareme Axt" "Zareme Axe" "Hache de Zareme" 6057 "Lugorotu Axt" "Lugorotu Axe" "Hache de Lugorotu" 6058 "Tevole Axt" "Tevole Axe" "Hache de Tevole" 6059 "Ourase Axt" "Ourase Axe" "Hache de Ourase" 6060 "Utitero Axt" "Utitero Axe" "Hache de Utitero" 6061 "Lemecalo Axt" "Lemecalo Axe" "Hache du Lemecalo" 6062 "Agunelig Axt" "Agunelig Axe" "Hache de Agunelig" 6063 "Ilefo Axt" "Ilefo Axe" "Hache de Ilefo" 6064 "Cegute Axt" "Cegute Axe" "Hache du Cegute" 6065 "Oleleo Axt" "Oleleo Axe" "Hache du Oleleo" 6066 "Aquapaul Axt" "Aquapaul Axe" "Hache du Aquapaul" 6067 "Amphawou Axt" "Amphawou Axe" "Hache de Amphawou" 6068 "Ufepa Axt" "Ufepa Axe" "Hache de Ufepa" 6069 "Krovufume Axt" "Krovufume Axe" "Hache de Krovufume" 6070 "Ucetac Axt" "Ucetac Axe" "Hache de Ucetac" 6071 "Thespur Axt" "Thespur Axe" "Hache du Thespur" 6072 "Uralu Axt" "Uralu Axe" "Hache de Uralu" 6073 "Hudeut Axt" "Hudeut Axe" "Hache de Hudeut" 6074 "Tuthem Axt" "Tuthem Axe" "Hache de Tuthem" 6075 "Rykac Axt" "Rykac Axe" "Hache de Rykac" 6076 "Otener Axt" "Otener Axe" "Hache de Otener" 6077 "Edulawo Axt" "Edulawo Axe" "Hache de Edulawo" 6078 "Emohalas Axt" "Emohalas Axe" "Hache de Emohalas" 6079 "Ritokerm Axt" "Ritokerm Axe" "Hache de Ritokerm" 6080 "Javumy Axt" "Javumy Axe" "Hache de Javumy" 6081 "Benuie Axt" "Benuie Axe" "Hache de Benuie" 6082 "Ezetemai Axt" "Ezetemai Axe" "Hache du Ezetemai" 6083 "Phadaituj Axt" "Phadaituj Axe" "Hache de Phadaituj" 6084 "Utureste Axt" "Utureste Axe" "Hache de Utureste" 6085 "Lobafulu Axt" "Lobafulu Axe" "Hache de Lobafulu" 6086 "Kuflek Axt" "Kuflek Axe" "Hache du Kuflek" 6087 "Aqualaelu Axt" "Aqualaelu Axe" "Hache de Aqualaelu" 6088 "Ufucehek Axt" "Ufucehek Axe" "Hache de Ufucehek" 6089 "Afapisu Axt" "Afapisu Axe" "Hache de Afapisu" 6090 "Soumor Axt" "Soumor Axe" "Hache du Soumor" 6091 "Latum Axt" "Latum Axe" "Hache de Latum" 6092 "Groduker Axt" "Groduker Axe" "Hache du Groduker" 6093 "Ilelath Axt" "Ilelath Axe" "Hache de Ilelath" 6094 "Bremamo Axt" "Bremamo Axe" "Hache de Bremamo" 6095 "Oraserre Axt" "Oraserre Axe" "Hache du Oraserre" 6096 "Oumufeno Axt" "Oumufeno Axe" "Hache de Oumufeno" 6097 "Varkasrok Axt" "Varkasrok Axe" "Hache de Varkasrok" 6098 "Esutadid Axt" "Esutadid Axe" "Hache de Esutadid" 6099 "Thutelez Axt" "Thutelez Axe" "Hache du Thutelez" 6100 "Ymatyvo Axt" "Ymatyvo Axe" "Hache de Ymatyvo" 6101 "Fourib Axt" "Fourib Axe" "Hache du Fourib" 6102 "Rurosarh Axt" "Rurosarh Axe" "Hache du Rurosarh" 6103 "Oliblur Axt" "Oliblur Axe" "Hache de Oliblur" 6104 "Docota Axt" "Docota Axe" "Hache de Docota" 6105 "Oufufek Axt" "Oufufek Axe" "Hache de Oufufek" 6106 "Pyrab Axt" "Pyrab Axe" "Hache du Pyrab" 6107 "Biporac Axt" "Biporac Axe" "Hache de Biporac" 6108 "Fetivefe Axt" "Fetivefe Axe" "Hache de Fetivefe" 6109 "Acebavec Axt" "Acebavec Axe" "Hache de Acebavec" 6110 "Areji Axt" "Areji Axe" "Hache de Areji" 6111 "Araborat Axt" "Araborat Axe" "Hache du Araborat" 6112 "Vafedus Axt" "Vafedus Axe" "Hache de Vafedus" 6113 "Suneserre Axt" "Suneserre Axe" "Hache de Suneserre" 6114 "Stharh Axt" "Stharh Axe" "Hache de Stharh" 6115 "Roucetot Axt" "Roucetot Axe" "Hache de Roucetot" 6116 "Lawewege Axt" "Lawewege Axe" "Hache de Lawewege" 6117 "Ibogim Axt" "Ibogim Axe" "Hache de Ibogim" 6118 "Cukuho Axt" "Cukuho Axe" "Hache de Cukuho" 6119 "Oloce Axt" "Oloce Axe" "Hache de Oloce" 6120 "Eutaru Axt" "Eutaru Axe" "Hache du Eutaru" 6121 "Ruregehu Axt" "Ruregehu Axe" "Hache de Ruregehu" 6122 "Megofik Axt" "Megofik Axe" "Hache du Megofik" 6123 "Gilaefif Axt" "Gilaefif Axe" "Hache de Gilaefif" 6124 "Theleruse Axt" "Theleruse Axe" "Hache du Theleruse" 6125 "Isurileb Axt" "Isurileb Axe" "Hache du Isurileb" 6126 "Jijig Axt" "Jijig Axe" "Hache de Jijig" 6127 "Satocam Axt" "Satocam Axe" "Hache de Satocam" 6128 "Ilumunuv Axt" "Ilumunuv Axe" "Hache de Ilumunuv" 6129 "Detusagi Axt" "Detusagi Axe" "Hache de Detusagi" 6130 "Evacu Axt" "Evacu Axe" "Hache de Evacu" 6131 "Dacodac Axt" "Dacodac Axe" "Hache de Dacodac" 6132 "Usitucu Axt" "Usitucu Axe" "Hache du Usitucu" 6133 "Doreratu Axt" "Doreratu Axe" "Hache de Doreratu" 6134 "Malonum Axt" "Malonum Axe" "Hache de Malonum" 6135 "Nisusuka Axt" "Nisusuka Axe" "Hache de Nisusuka" 6136 "Nisikim Axt" "Nisikim Axe" "Hache de Nisikim" 6137 "Uheruker Axt" "Uheruker Axe" "Hache de Uheruker" 6138 "Doknef Axt" "Doknef Axe" "Hache du Doknef" 6139 "Huruseru Axt" "Huruseru Axe" "Hache du Huruseru" 6140 "Thelolir Axt" "Thelolir Axe" "Hache du Thelolir" 6141 "Naimogol Axt" "Naimogol Axe" "Hache du Naimogol" 6142 "Otekodur Axt" "Otekodur Axe" "Hache de Otekodur" 6143 "Krorim Axt" "Krorim Axe" "Hache du Krorim" 6144 "Struguh Axt" "Struguh Axe" "Hache de Struguh" 6145 "Rufou Axt" "Rufou Axe" "Hache de Rufou" 6146 "Voevum Axt" "Voevum Axe" "Hache du Voevum" 6147 "Tastarh Axt" "Tastarh Axe" "Hache de Tastarh" 6148 "Usutor Axt" "Usutor Axe" "Hache de Usutor" 6149 "Jisotag Axt" "Jisotag Axe" "Hache de Jisotag" 6150 "Feutufuca Axt" "Feutufuca Axe" "Hache de Feutufuca" 6151 "Adageola Axt" "Adageola Axe" "Hache du Adageola" 6152 "Rymosana Axt" "Rymosana Axe" "Hache du Rymosana" 6153 "Jekapnef Axt" "Jekapnef Axe" "Hache du Jekapnef" 6154 "Ourolor Axt" "Ourolor Axe" "Hache du Ourolor" 6155 "Feuhekel Axt" "Feuhekel Axe" "Hache de Feuhekel" 6156 "Kromobofe Axt" "Kromobofe Axe" "Hache de Kromobofe" 6157 "Dugerah Axt" "Dugerah Axe" "Hache de Dugerah" 6158 "Ibyufono Axt" "Ibyufono Axe" "Hache du Ibyufono" 6159 "Opofacim Axt" "Opofacim Axe" "Hache du Opofacim" 6160 "Uralo Axt" "Uralo Axe" "Hache de Uralo" 6161 "Oplene Axt" "Oplene Axe" "Hache du Oplene" 6162 "Ogetetef Axt" "Ogetetef Axe" "Hache du Ogetetef" 6163 "Alisice Axt" "Alisice Axe" "Hache de Alisice" 6164 "Steubaud Axt" "Steubaud Axe" "Hache de Steubaud" 6165 "Ifofuti Axt" "Ifofuti Axe" "Hache de Ifofuti" 6166 "Ouxole Axt" "Ouxole Axe" "Hache de Ouxole" 6167 "Domitber Axt" "Domitber Axe" "Hache du Domitber" 6168 "Kirondar Axt" "Kirondar Axe" "Hache du Kirondar" 6169 "Rurukoku Axt" "Rurukoku Axe" "Hache du Rurukoku" 6170 "Mabisom Axt" "Mabisom Axe" "Hache du Mabisom" 6171 "Erosec Axt" "Erosec Axe" "Hache de Erosec" 6172 "Fened Axt" "Fened Axe" "Hache de Fened" 6173 "Lobabouille Axt" "Lobabouille Axe" "Hache de Lobabouille" 6174 "Fegenu Axt" "Fegenu Axe" "Hache du Fegenu" 6175 "Scoxoze Axt" "Scoxoze Axe" "Hache de Scoxoze" 6176 "Nogubugav Axt" "Nogubugav Axe" "Hache de Nogubugav" 6177 "Marenu Axt" "Marenu Axe" "Hache de Marenu" 6178 "Eveliel Axt" "Eveliel Axe" "Hache de Eveliel" 6179 "Filuc Axt" "Filuc Axe" "Hache du Filuc" 6180 "Ritim Axt" "Ritim Axe" "Hache de Ritim" 6181 "Puvahate Axt" "Puvahate Axe" "Hache de Puvahate" 6182 "Nesur Axt" "Nesur Axe" "Hache de Nesur" 6183 "Elediti Axt" "Elediti Axe" "Hache de Elediti" 6184 "Femefu Axt" "Femefu Axe" "Hache de Femefu" 6185 "Thoreke Axt" "Thoreke Axe" "Hache du Thoreke" 6186 "Welouille Axt" "Welouille Axe" "Hache de Welouille" 6187 "Ibuga Axt" "Ibuga Axe" "Hache de Ibuga" 6188 "Otugu Axt" "Otugu Axe" "Hache de Otugu" 6189 "Plasopr Axt" "Plasopr Axe" "Hache du Plasopr" 6190 "Otoker Axt" "Otoker Axe" "Hache du Otoker" 6191 "Ganumotte Axt" "Ganumotte Axe" "Hache du Ganumotte" 6192 "Itubib Axt" "Itubib Axe" "Hache de Itubib" 6193 "Kronone Axt" "Kronone Axe" "Hache du Kronone" 6194 "Esemare Axt" "Esemare Axe" "Hache de Esemare" 6195 "Flaplem Axt" "Flaplem Axe" "Hache du Flaplem" 6196 "Lamikape Axt" "Lamikape Axe" "Hache de Lamikape" 6197 "Rherelo Axt" "Rherelo Axe" "Hache du Rherelo" 6198 "Iropi Axt" "Iropi Axe" "Hache du Iropi" 6199 "Nelielle Axt" "Nelielle Axe" "Hache de Nelielle" 6200 "Rusade Axt" "Rusade Axe" "Hache de Rusade" 6201 "Vlanethy Axt" "Vlanethy Axe" "Hache de Vlanethy" 6202 "Edripr Axt" "Edripr Axe" "Hache du Edripr" 6203 "Seherre Axt" "Seherre Axe" "Hache de Seherre" 6204 "Amafevu Axt" "Amafevu Axe" "Hache de Amafevu" 6205 "Uguse Axt" "Uguse Axe" "Hache du Uguse" 6206 "Molevielle Axt" "Molevielle Axe" "Hache de Molevielle" 6207 "Tuhetur Axt" "Tuhetur Axe" "Hache de Tuhetur" 6208 "Nisumam Axt" "Nisumam Axe" "Hache de Nisumam" 6209 "Yunipan Axt" "Yunipan Axe" "Hache de Yunipan" 6210 "Hivalipe Axt" "Hivalipe Axe" "Hache du Hivalipe" 6211 "Elucebic Axt" "Elucebic Axe" "Hache de Elucebic" 6212 "Noelelo Axt" "Noelelo Axe" "Hache de Noelelo" 6213 "Sasel Axt" "Sasel Axe" "Hache de Sasel" 6214 "Temora Axt" "Temora Axe" "Hache du Temora" 6215 "Ragneuk Axt" "Ragneuk Axe" "Hache de Ragneuk" 6216 "Flyzolav Axt" "Flyzolav Axe" "Hache de Flyzolav" 6217 "Osylel Axt" "Osylel Axe" "Hache du Osylel" 6218 "Oirustet Axt" "Oirustet Axe" "Hache de Oirustet" 6219 "Korarede Axt" "Korarede Axe" "Hache du Korarede" 6220 "Hamekesau Axt" "Hamekesau Axe" "Hache du Hamekesau" 6221 "Tehekeh Axt" "Tehekeh Axe" "Hache de Tehekeh" 6222 "Sucep Axt" "Sucep Axe" "Hache du Sucep" 6223 "Fifrulu Axt" "Fifrulu Axe" "Hache du Fifrulu" 6224 "Ebesove Axt" "Ebesove Axe" "Hache du Ebesove" 6225 "Eovteux Axt" "Eovteux Axe" "Hache de Eovteux" 6226 "Kagid Axt" "Kagid Axe" "Hache de Kagid" 6227 "Hamor Axt" "Hamor Axe" "Hache de Hamor" 6228 "Vebutezo Axt" "Vebutezo Axe" "Hache du Vebutezo" 6229 "Tokedra Axt" "Tokedra Axe" "Hache de Tokedra" 6230 "Teheliel Axt" "Teheliel Axe" "Hache du Teheliel" 6231 "Aquepice Axt" "Aquepice Axe" "Hache de Aquepice" 6232 "Lithefipac Axt" "Lithefipac Axe" "Hache de Lithefipac" 6233 "Exito Axt" "Exito Axe" "Hache de Exito" 6234 "Acebugu Axt" "Acebugu Axe" "Hache de Acebugu" 6235 "Vemeki Axt" "Vemeki Axe" "Hache de Vemeki" 6236 "Aidesani Axt" "Aidesani Axe" "Hache de Aidesani" 6237 "Hamocer Axt" "Hamocer Axe" "Hache de Hamocer" 6238 "Sistohe Axt" "Sistohe Axe" "Hache de Sistohe" 6239 "Ukufame Axt" "Ukufame Axe" "Hache de Ukufame" 6240 "Ysethefu Axt" "Ysethefu Axe" "Hache de Ysethefu" 6241 "Aquilavepa Axt" "Aquilavepa Axe" "Hache de Aquilavepa" 6242 "Fupus Axt" "Fupus Axe" "Hache de Fupus" 6243 "Alikim Axt" "Alikim Axe" "Hache du Alikim" 6244 "Ebadake Axt" "Ebadake Axe" "Hache du Ebadake" 6245 "Oletevo Axt" "Oletevo Axe" "Hache du Oletevo" 6246 "Enatorob Axt" "Enatorob Axe" "Hache de Enatorob" 6247 "Pibadecu Axt" "Pibadecu Axe" "Hache de Pibadecu" 6248 "Mamemole Axt" "Mamemole Axe" "Hache de Mamemole" 6249 "Selehielle Axt" "Selehielle Axe" "Hache du Selehielle" 6250 "Rerenath Axt" "Rerenath Axe" "Hache du Rerenath" 6251 "Hegeffrit Axt" "Hegeffrit Axe" "Hache de Hegeffrit" 6252 "Ifrinu Axt" "Ifrinu Axe" "Hache de Ifrinu" 6253 "Efeva Axt" "Efeva Axe" "Hache de Efeva" 6254 "Vosas Axt" "Vosas Axe" "Hache de Vosas" 6255 "Auviel Axt" "Auviel Axe" "Hache de Auviel" 6256 "Celanema Axt" "Celanema Axe" "Hache de Celanema" 6257 "Ufunuvu Axt" "Ufunuvu Axe" "Hache de Ufunuvu" 6258 "Fecofuf Axt" "Fecofuf Axe" "Hache du Fecofuf" 6259 "Luflirugi Axt" "Luflirugi Axe" "Hache du Luflirugi" 6260 "Xuthoke Axt" "Xuthoke Axe" "Hache de Xuthoke" 6261 "Gekusu Axt" "Gekusu Axe" "Hache du Gekusu" 6262 "Alicatyp Axt" "Alicatyp Axe" "Hache de Alicatyp" 6263 "Rhehuru Axt" "Rhehuru Axe" "Hache de Rhehuru" 6264 "Itoupas Axt" "Itoupas Axe" "Hache du Itoupas" 6265 "Nybepe Axt" "Nybepe Axe" "Hache du Nybepe" 6266 "Ilefuti Axt" "Ilefuti Axe" "Hache de Ilefuti" 6267 "Omuregot Axt" "Omuregot Axe" "Hache de Omuregot" 6268 "Krourice Axt" "Krourice Axe" "Hache de Krourice" 6269 "Rurehotho Axt" "Rurehotho Axe" "Hache du Rurehotho" 6270 "Vevel Axt" "Vevel Axe" "Hache du Vevel" 6271 "Elomikuk Axt" "Elomikuk Axe" "Hache de Elomikuk" 6272 "Hoziel Axt" "Hoziel Axe" "Hache de Hoziel" 6273 "Surunesu Axt" "Surunesu Axe" "Hache de Surunesu" 6274 "Uvagpur Axt" "Uvagpur Axe" "Hache de Uvagpur" 6275 "Rareri Axt" "Rareri Axe" "Hache de Rareri" 6276 "Krour Axt" "Krour Axe" "Hache de Krour" 6277 "Surofe Axt" "Surofe Axe" "Hache du Surofe" 6278 "Uvozumef Axt" "Uvozumef Axe" "Hache de Uvozumef" 6279 "Melobnef Axt" "Melobnef Axe" "Hache de Melobnef" 6280 "Tenorub Axt" "Tenorub Axe" "Hache du Tenorub" 6281 "Varkehu Axt" "Varkehu Axe" "Hache de Varkehu" 6282 "Nybrihete Axt" "Nybrihete Axe" "Hache du Nybrihete" 6283 "Sotebdar Axt" "Sotebdar Axe" "Hache de Sotebdar" 6284 "Flafafiti Axt" "Flafafiti Axe" "Hache de Flafafiti" 6285 "Nogynum Axt" "Nogynum Axe" "Hache de Nogynum" 6286 "Tolori Axt" "Tolori Axe" "Hache de Tolori" 6287 "Madae Axt" "Madae Axe" "Hache de Madae" 6288 "Reufuke Axt" "Reufuke Axe" "Hache du Reufuke" 6289 "Denylobe Axt" "Denylobe Axe" "Hache de Denylobe" 6290 "Flalilu Axt" "Flalilu Axe" "Hache de Flalilu" 6291 "Hamuvel Axt" "Hamuvel Axe" "Hache de Hamuvel" 6292 "Kodlode Axt" "Kodlode Axe" "Hache de Kodlode" 6293 "Sawobotte Axt" "Sawobotte Axe" "Hache de Sawobotte" 6294 "Oudosdar Axt" "Oudosdar Axe" "Hache du Oudosdar" 6295 "Vaipope Axt" "Vaipope Axe" "Hache de Vaipope" 6296 "Pulalevo Axt" "Pulalevo Axe" "Hache du Pulalevo" 6297 "Mamifnef Axt" "Mamifnef Axe" "Hache du Mamifnef" 6298 "Tocona Axt" "Tocona Axe" "Hache de Tocona" 6299 "Costo Axt" "Costo Axe" "Hache du Costo" 6300 "Suterure Axt" "Suterure Axe" "Hache du Suterure" 6301 "Koredo Axt" "Koredo Axe" "Hache de Koredo" 6302 "Flapezo Axt" "Flapezo Axe" "Hache de Flapezo" 6303 "Ifabuda Axt" "Ifabuda Axe" "Hache de Ifabuda" 6304 "Tidet Axt" "Tidet Axe" "Hache du Tidet" 6305 "Tewela Axt" "Tewela Axe" "Hache de Tewela" 6306 "Amphemij Axt" "Amphemij Axe" "Hache de Amphemij" 6307 "Getitaille Axt" "Getitaille Axe" "Hache de Getitaille" 6308 "Eketuti Axt" "Eketuti Axe" "Hache de Eketuti" 6309 "Ekodet Axt" "Ekodet Axe" "Hache de Ekodet" 6310 "Stumour Axt" "Stumour Axe" "Hache de Stumour" 6311 "Ulujim Axt" "Ulujim Axe" "Hache du Ulujim" 6312 "Leroni Axt" "Leroni Axe" "Hache de Leroni" 6313 "Ulogarac Axt" "Ulogarac Axe" "Hache de Ulogarac" 6314 "Kusrec Axt" "Kusrec Axe" "Hache de Kusrec" 6315 "Akuduk Axt" "Akuduk Axe" "Hache de Akuduk" 6316 "Lilaculf Axt" "Lilaculf Axe" "Hache de Lilaculf" 6317 "Ubocumu Axt" "Ubocumu Axe" "Hache du Ubocumu" 6318 "Olubutil Axt" "Olubutil Axe" "Hache de Olubutil" 6319 "Somenevo Axt" "Somenevo Axe" "Hache du Somenevo" 6320 "Upitavum Axt" "Upitavum Axe" "Hache de Upitavum" 6321 "Estedorth Axt" "Estedorth Axe" "Hache du Estedorth" 6322 "Limib Axt" "Limib Axe" "Hache de Limib" 6323 "Okibop Axt" "Okibop Axe" "Hache de Okibop" 6324 "Tepufpur Axt" "Tepufpur Axe" "Hache de Tepufpur" 6325 "Blewa Axt" "Blewa Axe" "Hache de Blewa" 6326 "Doumabi Axt" "Doumabi Axe" "Hache de Doumabi" 6327 "Thoroceren Axt" "Thoroceren Axe" "Hache du Thoroceren" 6328 "Degodoku Axt" "Degodoku Axe" "Hache de Degodoku" 6329 "Bweter Axt" "Bweter Axe" "Hache de Bweter" 6330 "Takebeg Axt" "Takebeg Axe" "Hache du Takebeg" 6331 "Roruke Axt" "Roruke Axe" "Hache du Roruke" 6332 "Bitabapa Axt" "Bitabapa Axe" "Hache de Bitabapa" 6333 "Esikini Axt" "Esikini Axe" "Hache de Esikini" 6334 "Zelebe Axt" "Zelebe Axe" "Hache de Zelebe" 6335 "Okimadit Axt" "Okimadit Axe" "Hache de Okimadit" 6336 "Tuguteu Axt" "Tuguteu Axe" "Hache du Tuguteu" 6337 "Ecobowe Axt" "Ecobowe Axe" "Hache de Ecobowe" 6338 "Laramnef Axt" "Laramnef Axe" "Hache de Laramnef" 6339 "Keuce Axt" "Keuce Axe" "Hache de Keuce" 6340 "Aelelydae Axt" "Aelelydae Axe" "Hache de Aelelydae" 6341 "Hugam Axt" "Hugam Axe" "Hache de Hugam" 6342 "Feufijuk Axt" "Feufijuk Axe" "Hache de Feufijuk" 6343 "Tebyv Axt" "Tebyv Axe" "Hache du Tebyv" 6344 "Otozop Axt" "Otozop Axe" "Hache de Otozop" 6345 "Rurogak Axt" "Rurogak Axe" "Hache du Rurogak" 6346 "Ufaflep Axt" "Ufaflep Axe" "Hache de Ufaflep" 6347 "Elogi Axt" "Elogi Axe" "Hache de Elogi" 6348 "Segosyf Axt" "Segosyf Axe" "Hache de Segosyf" 6349 "Nisrpur Axt" "Nisrpur Axe" "Hache du Nisrpur" 6350 "Obyzona Axt" "Obyzona Axe" "Hache de Obyzona" 6351 "Letebielle Axt" "Letebielle Axe" "Hache du Letebielle" 6352 "Brefilufu Axt" "Brefilufu Axe" "Hache de Brefilufu" 6353 "Varkogohah Axt" "Varkogohah Axe" "Hache de Varkogohah" 6354 "Rogut Axt" "Rogut Axe" "Hache de Rogut" 6355 "Geurithi Axt" "Geurithi Axe" "Hache de Geurithi" 6356 "Elesulun Axt" "Elesulun Axe" "Hache du Elesulun" 6357 "Beufrim Axt" "Beufrim Axe" "Hache du Beufrim" 6358 "Roruge Axt" "Roruge Axe" "Hache de Roruge" 6359 "Babuga Axt" "Babuga Axe" "Hache de Babuga" 6360 "Ehedere Axt" "Ehedere Axe" "Hache du Ehedere" 6361 "Operdar Axt" "Operdar Axe" "Hache de Operdar" 6362 "Ouruhecet Axt" "Ouruhecet Axe" "Hache de Ouruhecet" 6363 "Sohileku Axt" "Sohileku Axe" "Hache du Sohileku" 6364 "Flesa Axt" "Flesa Axe" "Hache de Flesa" 6365 "Votem Axt" "Votem Axe" "Hache de Votem" 6366 "Dletuhe Axt" "Dletuhe Axe" "Hache du Dletuhe" 6367 "Ipihofi Axt" "Ipihofi Axe" "Hache du Ipihofi" 6368 "Iraludl Axt" "Iraludl Axe" "Hache de Iraludl" 6369 "Dukotu Axt" "Dukotu Axe" "Hache du Dukotu" 6370 "Hamait Axt" "Hamait Axe" "Hache du Hamait" 6371 "Enuge Axt" "Enuge Axe" "Hache de Enuge" 6372 "Neteso Axt" "Neteso Axe" "Hache de Neteso" 6373 "Eureheg Axt" "Eureheg Axe" "Hache de Eureheg" 6374 "Amehatos Axt" "Amehatos Axe" "Hache de Amehatos" 6375 "Anobe Axt" "Anobe Axe" "Hache de Anobe" 6376 "Krekarh Axt" "Krekarh Axe" "Hache de Krekarh" 6377 "Tustelud Axt" "Tustelud Axe" "Hache du Tustelud" 6378 "Eutert Axt" "Eutert Axe" "Hache de Eutert" 6379 "Ugutuf Axt" "Ugutuf Axe" "Hache du Ugutuf" 6380 "Muguleri Axt" "Muguleri Axe" "Hache de Muguleri" 6381 "Iromuthu Axt" "Iromuthu Axe" "Hache de Iromuthu" 6382 "Zelel Axt" "Zelel Axe" "Hache de Zelel" 6383 "Prodleno Axt" "Prodleno Axe" "Hache du Prodleno" 6384 "Gawewuwe Axt" "Gawewuwe Axe" "Hache du Gawewuwe" 6385 "Ekekekuk Axt" "Ekekekuk Axe" "Hache du Ekekekuk" 6386 "Malabri Axt" "Malabri Axe" "Hache de Malabri" 6387 "Srehitur Axt" "Srehitur Axe" "Hache de Srehitur" 6388 "Furokohe Axt" "Furokohe Axe" "Hache de Furokohe" 6389 "Trehare Axt" "Trehare Axe" "Hache de Trehare" 6390 "Fofpur Axt" "Fofpur Axe" "Hache de Fofpur" 6391 "Finfla Axt" "Finfla Axe" "Hache de Finfla" 6392 "Dloroth Axt" "Dloroth Axe" "Hache du Dloroth" 6393 "Nudrame Axt" "Nudrame Axe" "Hache de Nudrame" 6394 "Mudathof Axt" "Mudathof Axe" "Hache de Mudathof" 6395 "Itanali Axt" "Itanali Axe" "Hache de Itanali" 6396 "Omizunob Axt" "Omizunob Axe" "Hache de Omizunob" 6397 "Fatol Axt" "Fatol Axe" "Hache de Fatol" 6398 "Efeutar Axt" "Efeutar Axe" "Hache de Efeutar" 6399 "Olulimov Axt" "Olulimov Axe" "Hache de Olulimov" 6400 "Cakutert Axt" "Cakutert Axe" "Hache de Cakutert" 6401 "Dlidr Axt" "Dlidr Axe" "Hache de Dlidr" 6402 "Tigehour Axt" "Tigehour Axe" "Hache de Tigehour" 6403 "Renar Axt" "Renar Axe" "Hache de Renar" 6404 "Arirugu Axt" "Arirugu Axe" "Hache de Arirugu" 6405 "Akifum Axt" "Akifum Axe" "Hache du Akifum" 6406 "Mavac Axt" "Mavac Axe" "Hache de Mavac" 6407 "Odurug Axt" "Odurug Axe" "Hache de Odurug" 6408 "Numukur Axt" "Numukur Axe" "Hache du Numukur" 6409 "Musippur Axt" "Musippur Axe" "Hache de Musippur" 6410 "Edatum Axt" "Edatum Axe" "Hache de Edatum" 6411 "Manipu Axt" "Manipu Axe" "Hache de Manipu" 6412 "Pofatok Axt" "Pofatok Axe" "Hache du Pofatok" 6413 "Ragnahunut Axt" "Ragnahunut Axe" "Hache de Ragnahunut" 6414 "Pugosahi Axt" "Pugosahi Axe" "Hache du Pugosahi" 6415 "Ebujim Axt" "Ebujim Axe" "Hache de Ebujim" 6416 "Locema Axt" "Locema Axe" "Hache de Locema" 6417 "Finocufe Axt" "Finocufe Axe" "Hache de Finocufe" 6418 "Hegoke Axt" "Hegoke Axe" "Hache de Hegoke" 6419 "Boleva Axt" "Boleva Axe" "Hache de Boleva" 6420 "Nusta Axt" "Nusta Axe" "Hache de Nusta" 6421 "Saroc Axt" "Saroc Axe" "Hache du Saroc" 6422 "Renyud Axt" "Renyud Axe" "Hache du Renyud" 6423 "Kemerum Axt" "Kemerum Axe" "Hache du Kemerum" 6424 "Aleloni Axt" "Aleloni Axe" "Hache du Aleloni" 6425 "Dofopi Axt" "Dofopi Axe" "Hache de Dofopi" 6426 "Torukuta Axt" "Torukuta Axe" "Hache du Torukuta" 6427 "Repup Axt" "Repup Axe" "Hache de Repup" 6428 "Jurobuti Axt" "Jurobuti Axe" "Hache de Jurobuti" 6429 "Ustuke Axt" "Ustuke Axe" "Hache de Ustuke" 6430 "Ototoche Axt" "Ototoche Axe" "Hache de Ototoche" 6431 "Stretakug Axt" "Stretakug Axe" "Hache du Stretakug" 6432 "Egafube Axt" "Egafube Axe" "Hache du Egafube" 6433 "Tedosote Axt" "Tedosote Axe" "Hache du Tedosote" 6434 "Vucaluie Axt" "Vucaluie Axe" "Hache du Vucaluie" 6435 "Hopap Axt" "Hopap Axe" "Hache du Hopap" 6436 "Ucibatev Axt" "Ucibatev Axe" "Hache de Ucibatev" 6437 "Ikalugi Axt" "Ikalugi Axe" "Hache d'Ikalugi" 6438 "Wabbel" "Limp Wand" "Baguette Molle" 6439 "Fremdding" "Unreal Wand" "Baguette Irréelle" 6440 "Haarastabi" "Hairy Wand" "Baguette Velue" 6441 "Moon-Haare" "Moon Hairs" "Poils de Moon" 6442 "Aga Dous Stock" "Aga Dou's Staff" "Bâton d'Aga Dou" 6443 "Medaillon des zweiten Frühlings" "Renewed Amulet" "Amulette du Renouveau" 6444 "Türkis-Amulett" "Turquoise Amulet" "Amulette Turquoise" 6445 "Arche-Bogen" "Arch Bow" "Arc Boutant" 6446 "Chiducs Bogen" "Chiduc's Arc" "Arc Chiduc" 6447 "Trank des Vergessens: "Chaferwirr beschwören"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Summoning of Chaferfu'" "Potion d'oubli : Invocation de Chaferfu" 6448 "Trank des Vergessens: "Arachnee beschwören"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Summoning of Arachnee'" "Potion d'oubli : Invocation d'Arakne" 6449 "Rabacapa" "Crowcape" "Corbacape" 6450 "Gürtel des Armen Dates" "Aman Date Belt" "Ceinture de l'Amant d'Ha" 6451 "Engel'Erz-Bogen" "Angel Bow" "Arc Ange" 6452 "Bogen des Architekten" "Draught Bow" "Arc Chitecte" 6453 "Fischermanns Freund" "Fishing Bow" "Arc du Pêcheur" 6454 "Schattenastecken" "Dark Treestaff" "Abraton Sombre" 6457 "Kriptonit" "Kriptonite" "Kriptonite" 6458 "Kobalit" "Kobalite" "Kobalite" 6459 "Amulett des Schattenbergmanns" "Dark Miner Amulet" "Amulette du Mineur Sombre" 6460 "Winterblatt" "Winter Leaf" "La Feuille d'Hiver" 6461 "Frühlingsblatt" "Spring Leaf" "La Feuille de Printemps" 6462 "Sommerblatt" "Summer Leaf" "La Feuille d'Eté" 6463 "Jahrmarktring" "Trav' Ring" "Anneau Forain" 6464 "Ring der Genugbeschwörtuung" "Satisfied Summoner's Ring" "Anneau de l'Invocateur Satisfait" 6465 "Dok Drums Ring" "Loopine's Ring" "Anneau de Loopine" 6466 "Shikas Amulett" "Shika Amulet" "Amulette de Shika" 6467 "Ano Nims Ring" "Ano Neemous Ring" "Anneau Nime" 6468 "Valds Jugendring" "Young Vald's Ring" "Anneau du Jeune Vald" 6469 "Farles Ehering" "Farle's Wedding Ring" "Alliance de Farle" 6470 "Stiefel des Fresssackzüchters" "Gobball Breeder Boots" "Bottes de l'Eleveur de Bouftous" 6471 "Haarige Treter des lausigen Schweinepriesters" "Patent Lousy Pig Shoes" "Souliers Vernis de Porkass" 6472 "Goldener Dracheisturzhelm" "Golden Dreggheadgear" "Dragocoiffe Dorée" 6473 "Saphir Dracheisturzhelm" "Sapphire Dreggheadgear" "Dragocoiffe Saphir" 6474 "Schwarzer Dracheisturzhelm" "Black Dreggheadgear" "Dragocoiffe noire" 6475 "Geborstener Chafer-Helm" "Broken Chafer Helmet" "Casque Cassé du Chafer" 6476 "Magische Leuchte des Schattenbergmannes" "Dark Miner Magic Candle" "Bougie Magique du Mineur Sombre" 6477 "Helm des Schattenbergmannes" "Dark Miner Hat" "Chapeau du Mineur Sombre" 6478 "Zerfetzter Makroute" "Mutilated Makroute" "Makroute Déchiqueté" 6479 "Zerfetzter Teddy" "Mutilated Bear" "Ours Déchiqueté" 6480 "Schattenweide" "Dark Wicker" "Osier Sombre" 6481 "Dora Bora" "Dora Bora" "Dora Bora" 6482 "Korko Kousto" "Korko Kousto" "Korko Kousto" 6483 "Helm des Bronze-Bworks" "Bronze Bwork Helmet" "Casque du Bwork de Bronze" 6484 "Bogen des Sram-Bogenschützen" "Sram Archer Bow" "Arc du Sram Archer" 6485 "Bogen des Chafer-Bogenschützen" "Chafer Archer Bow" "Arc du Chafer Archer" 6486 "Rinde von Weich-Eich" "Soft Oak Bark" "Ecorce du Chêne Mou" 6487 "Knospe von Weich-Eich" "Soft Oak Bud" "Bourgeon du Chêne Mou" 6488 "Wurzeln von Weich-Eich" "Soft Oak Root" "Racine du Chêne Mou" 6489 "Holz von Weich-Eich" "Soft Oak Wood" "Bois de Chêne Mou" 6490 "Bernstein von Weich-Eich" "Soft Oak Amber" "Ambre du Chêne Mou" 6491 "Trunknydum" "Trunknydum" "Le Tronknydum" 6492 "Wobot-Stock" "Wobot Staff" "Bâton du Wobot" 6493 "Wabbit-Sandaletten" "Wabbit Flip-Flops" "Tongues Wabbits" 6494 "Stab von Elya Wood" "Elya Wood's Wand" "Baguette d'Elya Wood" 6495 "Stab von Weich-Eich" "Soft Oak Wand" "Baguette du Chêne Mou" 6496 "Stab aus Schattenastaknydenwurzeln" "Dark Treechnid Root Wand" "Baguette en Racine d'Abraknyde Sombre" 6497 "Lichte Balgourde" "Clearing Balgourde" "Balgourde des Clairettes" 6498 "Kanguwuschlüpfer des Wabbit GM" "GM Wabbit Y-fwonts" "Slip Kangouwou du Wabbit GM" 6499 ""Die Zähne des Wabbits"" "Wabbit-tooth Amulet" "Amulette "Dents de Wabbits"" 6500 "Wabbitohren" "Wabbit Ears" "Oreilles de Wabbits" 6501 "Kawott-Rucksack" "Cawwot-Bag" "Sac-Cawotte" 6503 "Polpoulettes Hammer" "Polpullet Hammer" "Marteau Polpoulette" 6504 "Fantals Hammer" "Fantal Hammer" "Marteau Fantal" 6505 "Stierhammerkämpfer" "Rehadaure Hammer" "Marteau Réhadaure" 6506 "Gogorifizierendes Bergmannsband" "Gogorified Miner Ring" "Anneau du Mineur Gogorifiant" 6507 "Hammer des Terps" "Terps Hammer" "Marteau de la Terps" 6508 "Hammer von Meli" "Pinambour Hammer" "Marteau Pinambour" 6509 "Hammer-Star "Rernacken"" "Crick Hammer" "Marteau R'Ticolis" 6510 "Scheufäusteligkeit" "Castr Hammer" "Marteau Kahr" 6511 "Der Verwüster" "Blarney Hammer" "Marteau Ridhe" 6512 "Smerz' Hammerkopf" "Pog Hammer" "Marteau Nitruhant" 6513 "Wurmlochhammer" "Refactor Hammer" "Marteau Réfacteur" 6516 "Dolchschlago grobis" "Dagger Manic" "Dagues R'Hoh" 6517 "Hischantes Dolch" "Hischantes Daggers" "Dagues Hischantes" 6518 "Amothirilin" "Amrothiline" "Amrothiline" 6519 "Kwuarzstab" "Kouartz Wand" "Baguette de Kouartz" 6520 "Migräne" "The Migraine" "La Migraine" 6521 "Kelinoast" "Earlik Branch" "Kelinobranche" 6522 "Cinatis' Wurzel" "Cinati Root" "La Racine Cinati" 6523 "Biens' Stock" "The Hagogue Root" "La Racine Hagogue" 6524 "Sauvages' Wurzel" "Savage Root" "Racine Sauvageonne" 6525 "Stock des Fécas" "Feca Staff" "Bâton du Féca" 6526 "Hebus' Schaufel" "Hebuse Shovel" "Pelle Hébuse" 6527 "Schaufel der Musik" "Uftoon Shovel" "Pelle Musicale" 6528 "Wanderschaufel" "Travel Shovel" "Pelle Rinage" 6535 "Schupp-Schipp" "Hikule Shovel" "Pelle Hikule" 6536 "Schaufel des Schattenbergmannes" "Dark Miner Shovel" "Pelle du Mineur Sombre" 6537 "Schwiegrige Mutterschaufel" "Mairhe Shovel" "Pelle Mairhe" 6538 "Aussichts-Plattschaufel" "Vaidaire Shovel" "Pelle Vaidaire" 6539 "Die Schaufel von Bella Ghiena" "Gicque Shovel" "Pelle Gicque" 6540 "Die Schaufel Untasbist" "Helabete Shovel" "La Pelle Hélabète" 6541 "Rotes Feenwerk" "Red Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Rouge" 6542 "Großes rotes Feenwerk" "Large Red Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Rouge" 6543 "Kleines rotes rotierendes Feenwerk" "Small Whirling Red Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Rouge Tournoyante" 6544 "Rotes rotierendes Feenwerk" "Whirling Red Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Rouge Tournoyante" 6545 "Großes rotes rotierendes Feenwerk" "Large Whirling Red Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Rouge Tournoyante" 6546 "Kleines rotes sprühendes Feenwerk" "Small Sprinkling Red Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Rouge Fontaine" 6547 "Rotes sprühendes Feenwerk" "Sprinkling Red Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Rouge Fontaine" 6548 "Großes rotes sprühendes Feenwerk" "Large Sprinkling Red Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Rouge Fontaine" 6549 "Kleines rotes knallendes Feenwerk" "Small Crackling Red Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Rouge Crépitante" 6550 "Rotes knallendes Feenwerk" "Crackling Red Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Rouge Crépitante" 6551 "Großes rotes knallendes Feenwerk" "Large Crackling Red Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Rouge Crépitante" 6552 "Kleines rotes wirbelndes Feenwerk" "Small Twirling Red Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Rouge Virevoltante" 6553 "Rotes wirbelndes Feenwerk" "Twirling Red Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Rouge Virevoltante" 6554 "Großes rotes wirbelndes Feenwerk" "Large Twirling Red Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Rouge Virevoltante" 6555 "Kleines grünes Feenwerk" "Small Green Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Verte" 6556 "Grünes Feenwerk" "Green Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Verte" 6557 "Großes grünes Feenwerk" "Large Green Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Verte" 6558 "Kleines grünes rotierendes Feenwerk" "Small Whirling Green Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Verte Tournoyante" 6559 "Grünes rotierendes Feenwerk" "Whirling Green Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Verte Tournoyante" 6560 "Großes grünes rotierendes Feenwerk" "Large Whirling Green Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Verte Tournoyante" 6561 "Kleines grünes sprühendes Feenwerk" "Small Sprinkling Green Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Verte Fontaine" 6562 "Grünes sprühendes Feenwerk" "Sprinkling Green Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Verte Fontaine" 6563 "Großes grünes sprühendes Feenwerk" "Large Sprinkling Green Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Verte Fontaine" 6564 "Kleines grünes knallendes Feenwerk" "Small Crackling Green Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Verte Crépitante" 6565 "Grünes knallendes Feenwerk" "Crackling Green Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Verte Crépitante" 6566 "Großes grünes knallendes Feenwerk" "Large Crackling Green Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Verte Crépitante" 6567 "Kleines grünes wirbelndes Feenwerk" "Small Twirling Green Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Verte Virevoltante" 6568 "Grünes wirbelndes Feenwerk" "Twirling Green Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Verte Virevoltante" 6569 "Großes grünes wirbelndes Feenwerk" "Large Twirling Green Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Verte Virevoltante" 6570 "Kleines blaues Feenwerk" "Small Blue Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Bleue" 6571 "Blaues Feenwerk" "Blue Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Bleue" 6572 "Großes blaues Feenwerk" "Large Blue Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Bleue" 6573 "Kleines blaues rotierendes Feenwerk" "Small Whirling Blue Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Bleue Tournoyante" 6574 "Blaues rotierendes Feenwerk" "Whirling Blue Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Bleue Tournoyante" 6575 "Großes blaues rotierendes Feenwerk" "Large Whirling Blue Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Bleue Tournoyante" 6576 "Kleines blaues sprühendes Feenwerk" "Small Fountain Blue Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Bleue Fontaine" 6577 "Blaues sprühendes Feenwerk" "Sprinkling Blue Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Bleue Fontaine" 6578 "Großes blaues sprühendes Feenwerk" "Large Sprinkling Blue Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Bleue Fontaine" 6579 "Kleines blaues knallendes Feenwerk" "Small Crackling Blue Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Bleue Crépitante" 6580 "Blaues knallendes Feenwerk" "Crackling Blue Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Bleue Crépitante" 6581 "Großes blaues knallendes Feenwerk" "Large Crackling Blue Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Bleue Crépitante" 6582 "Kleines blaues wirbelndes Feenwerk" "Small Twirling Blue Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Bleue Virevoltante" 6583 "Blaues wirbelndes Feenwerk" "Twirling Blue Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Bleue Virevoltante" 6584 "Großes blaues wirbelndes Feenwerk" "Large Twirling Blue Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Bleue Virevoltante" 6585 "Kleines gelbes Feenwerk" "Small Yellow Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Jaune" 6586 "Gelbes Feenwerk" "Yellow Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Jaune" 6587 "Großes gelbes Feenwerk" "Large Yellow Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Jaune" 6588 "Kleines gelbes rotierendes Feenwerk" "Small Whirling Yellow Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Jaune Tournoyante" 6589 "Gelbes rotierendes Feenwerk" "Whirling Yellow Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Jaune Tournoyante" 6590 "Großes gelbes rotierendes Feenwerk" "Large Whirling Yellow Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Jaune Tournoyante" 6591 "Kleines gelbes sprühendes Feenwerk" "Small Fountain Yellow Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Jaune Fontaine" 6592 "Gelbes sprühendes Feenwerk" "Sprinkling Yellow Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Jaune Fontaine" 6593 "Großes gelbes sprühendes Feenwerk" "Large Sprinkling Yellow Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Jaune Fontaine" 6594 "Kleines gelbes knallendes Feenwerk" "Small Crackling Yellow Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Jaune Crépitante" 6595 "Gelbes knallendes Feenwerk" "Crackling Yellow Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Jaune Crépitante" 6596 "Großes gelbes knallendes Feenwerk" "Large Crackling Yellow Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Jaune Crépitante" 6597 "Kleines gelbes wirbelndes Feenwerk" "Small Twirling Yellow Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Jaune Virevoltante" 6598 "Gelbes wirbelndes Feenwerk" "Twirling Yellow Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Jaune Virevoltante" 6599 "Großes gelbes wirbelndes Feenwerk" "Large Twirling Yellow Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Jaune Virevoltante" 6600 "Großes Tofu-Wunder Feenwerk" "Large Tofu Summoning Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Invocatrice de Tofu" 6601 "Feenwerkpulver" "Fairywork Powder" "Poudre d'Artifice" 6602 "Blut der hyoaktiven Ratte" "Hyoactive Rat Blood" "Sang de rat d'Hyoactif" 6603 "Fresssackteddy" "Stuffed Gobball" "Peluche du Bouftou" 6604 "Quark-Quak" "Quaquack" "Kouin-Kouin" 6605 "Königlicher Fresssackteddy" "Stuffed Royal Gobball" "Peluche du Bouftou Royal" 6606 "Sadida-Dubbelteddy" "Stuffed Sadida Dopple" "Peluche du Dopeul Sadida" 6607 "Ecaflip-Dubbelteddy" "Stuffed Ecaflip Dopple" "Peluche du Dopeul Ecaflip" 6608 "Iop-Dubbelteddy" "Stuffed Iop Dopple" "Peluche du Dopeul Iop" 6610 "Sram-Dubbelteddy" "Stuffed Sram Dopple" "Peluche du Dopeul Sram" 6611 "Eniripsa-Dubbelteddy" "Stuffed Eniripsa Dopple" "Peluche du Dopeul Eniripsa" 6612 "Enutrof-Dubbelteddy" "Stuffed Enutrof Dopple" "Peluche du Dopeul Enutrof" 6613 "Féca-Dubbelteddy" "Stuffed Feca Dopple" "Peluche du Dopeul Féca" 6614 "Osamodas-Dubbelteddy" "Stuffed Osamodas Dopple" "Peluche du Dopeul Osamodas" 6615 "Crâ-Dubbelteddy" "Stuffed Cra Dopple" "Peluche du Dopeul Crâ" 6616 "Xelor-Dubbelteddy" "Stuffed Xelor Dopple" "Peluche du Dopeul Xélor" 6617 "Keiler-Teddy" "Stuffed Boar" "Peluche du Sanglier" 6618 "Tofu-Teddy" "Stuffed Tofu" "Peluche du Tofu" 6619 "Pilzling-Teddy" "Stuffed Mush" "Peluche du Champ" 6620 "Prespik-Teddy" "Stuffed Prespic" "Peluche du Prespic" 6621 "Wabbit-Teddy" "Stuffed Wabbit" "Peluche du Wabbit" 6622 "Rassel des Dark Vlad" "Dark Vlad's Rattle" "Hochet du Dark Vlad" 6624 "Schweinedrachen-Teddy" "Stuffed Dragon Pig" "Peluche du Dragon Cochon" 6625 "Meister Rabs Kugelfangspiel" "Lord Crow's Cup-and-Ball" "Bilboquet Du Maître Corbac" 6626 "Sprungseil des Chafer-Offiziers" "Captain Chafer's Skipping Rope" "Corde à Sauter du Captain Chafer" 6627 "Kleines mehrfarbiges Feenwerk" "Small Multicoloured Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Multicolore" 6628 "Mehrfarbiges Feenwerk" "Multicoloured Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Multicolore" 6629 "Großes mehrfarbiges Feenwerk" "Large Multicoloured Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Multicolore" 6630 "Kleines mehrfarbiges rotierendes Feenwerk" "Small Whirling Multicoloured Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Multicolore Tournoyante" 6631 "Mehrfarbiges rotierendes Feenwerk" "Whirling Multicoloured Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Multicolore Tournoyante" 6632 "Großes mehrfarbiges rotierendes Feenwerk" "Large Whirling Multicoloured Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Multicolore Tournoyante" 6633 "Kleines mehrfarbiges sprühendes Feenwerk" "Small Sprinkling Multicoloured Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Multicolore Fontaine" 6634 "Mehrfarbiges sprühendes Feenwerk" "Sprinkling Multicoloured Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Multicolore Fontaine" 6635 "Großes mehrfarbiges sprühendes Feenwerk" "Large Sprinkling Multicoloured Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Multicolore Fontaine" 6636 "Kleines mehrfarbiges knallendes Feenwerk" "Small Cracklinng Multicoloured Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Multicolore Crépitante" 6637 "Mehrfarbiges knallendes Feenwerk" "Crackling Multicoloured Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Multicolore Crépitante" 6638 "Großes mehrfarbiges knallendes Feenwerk" "Large Crackling Multicoloured Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Multicolore Crépitante" 6639 "Kleines mehrfarbiges wirbelndes Feenwerk" "Small Twirling Multicoloured Fairywork" "Petite Fée d'Artifice Multicolore Virevoltante" 6640 "Mehrfarbiges wirbelndes Feenwerk" "Twirling Multicoloured Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Multicolore Virevoltante" 6641 "Großes mehrfarbiges wirbelndes Feenwerk" "Large Twirling Multicoloured Fairywork" "Grande Fée d'Artifice Multicolore Virevoltante" 6642 "Mächtige Klinge von Urandal" "Powerful Urandal Sword" "Puissante Epée d'Urandal" 6643 "Booden-Eis" "Mushden Ice-cream" "Booden glace" 6644 "Königliche Eiswaffel" "Wayal Cone" "Cône Wayal" 6646 "Bonta-Eis" "Bontarian Ice Cream" "Glace Bontarienne" 6647 "Magma von Brâkmar" "Brakmarian Magma" "Magma Brâkmarien" 6648 "Roter Ballon" "Red Balloon" "Ballon rouge" 6649 "Blauer Ballon" "Blue Balloon" "Ballon bleu" 6650 "Grüner Ballon" "Green Balloon" "Ballon vert" 6651 "Gelber Ballon" "Yellow Balloon" "Ballon jaune" 6652 "Schneekugel: Jahrmarkt des Trools" "Trool Fair Snow Globe" "Boule à neige foire du trooll" 6653 "Eintrittsschein zum Jahrmarkt des Trools" "Trool Fair Ticket" "Ticket de la foire du Trool" 6654 "Schuhe des GulliWächters" "Sewer Warden Boots" "Bottes du Gardien des Egoûts" 6655 "Überraschungspaket der Glücklichen" "Surprising Lucky Bag" "Sac Surprise du Chanceux" 6656 "Überraschungspaket der Glücklichen" "Surprising Lucky Bag" "Sac Surprise du Chanceux" 6657 "Sack zu ersetzen" "tag" "Sac à remplacer" 6658 "WuWulf-Teddy" "Stuffed Boowolf" "Peluche du Mulou" 6659 "Falscher Qwark-Qwak" "Fake Quaquack" "Faux Koinkoin" 6660 "Zylinder des Bräutigams" "Groom Hat" "Chapeau du Marié" 6661 "QuackQuack-Angel" "Fishing Rod for Quaquack" "Canne à Koinkoin" 6662 "Brauthut" "Bride Hat" "Chapeau de la Mariée" 6663 "Strauß Dämonenrosen" "Bouquet of Demonic Roses" "Bouquet de Roses démoniaques" 6664 "Spezial-Zauberspruch "Felienchen"" "Class Spell Scroll: Felintion" "Parchemin de Sort Spécial Félintion" 6666 "Tofu-Lutscher" "Tofu Lollipop" "Sucette Tofu" 6667 "Trool-Lutscher" "Trool Lollipop" "Sucette Trool" 6668 "Tofu-Hotdog" "Tofu Hot Dog" "Hot Dog de Tofu" 6669 "Trool-Burger" "Trool Burger" "Burger de Trool" 6670 "Pommes aus wilden Sonnenblumen" "Wild Sunflower Chips" "Frites de Tournesol Sauvage" 6671 "Bohne" "Bean" "Haricot" 6672 "Spezialmehl von Xaver, dem Bäcker" "Xavier the Baker Flour" "Farine de Xavier le Boulanger" 6673 "Schwarze Tofufeder" "Black Tofu Feather" "Plume de Tofu Noir" 6676 "Klinge von Urandal" "Urandal's Sword" "Epée d'Urandal" 6677 "Mächtiges Schwert von Seriane-Kerm" "Sériane-Kerm's Powerful Sword" "Puissante Epée de Sériane-Kerm" 6679 "Büschel Féca-Haar" "Feca Tuft" "Touffe de Feca" 6680 "Büschel Osamodas-Haar" "Osadomas's Tuft" "Touffe d'Osamodas" 6681 "Büschel Enutrof-Haar" "Enutrof Tuft" "Touffe d'Enutrof" 6682 "Büschel Sram-Haar" "Sram Tuft" "Touffe de Sram" 6683 "Büschel Xélor-Haar" "Xelor Tuft" "Touffe de Xélor" 6684 "Büschel Ecaflip-Haar" "Ecaflip Tuft" "Touffe d'Ecaflip" 6685 "Büschel Eniripsa-Haar" "Eniripsa Tuft" "Touffe d'Eniripsa" 6686 "Büschel Iop-Haar" "Iop Tuft" "Touffe d'Iop" 6687 "Büschel Crâ-Haar" "Cra Tuft" "Touffe de Crâ" 6688 "Büschel Sadida-Haar" "Sadida Tuft" "Touffe de Sadida" 6689 "Büschel Sacrieur-Haar" "Sacrier Tuft" "Touffe de Sacrieur" 6690 "Verbogene Schere" "A Damaged Pair of Scissors" "Paire de ciseaux abîmée" 6706 "Bandagen der Mumie Nova" "Mummy Nova's Bandage" "Bandelette de la Momie Nova" 6707 "Mumie Novas' Umhang" "Mummy Nova's Cloak" "Cape de la Momie Nova" 6708 "Dubbel-Siegerurkunde" "Dopple Certificate" "Certificat Dopeul" 6712 "Cape Huzina" "Horn Cape" "Cape Hucine" 6713 "Lorsotheuse" "Lordsoth Daggers" "Lorsotheuses" 6716 "Nomoon" "Nomoon" "Nomoon" 6717 "Schwarzer SchnuffWuff" "Black Bow Wow" "Chienchien Noir" 6718 "Weiße Maunzmiez" "White Bow Meow" "Chacha Blanc" 6719 "Maske des Bärenmannes" "Bearman's Headgear" "Coiffe de l'Homme Ours" 6720 "Fellmantel des Bärenmannes" "Bearman's Cloak" "Cape de l'Homme Ours" 6721 "Stiefel des Bärenmannes" "Bearman's Boots" "Bottes de l'Homme Ours" 6722 "Ehering des Bärenmannes" "Bearman's Wedding Ring" "Alliance de l'Homme Ours" 6723 "Amulett des Bärenmannes" "Bearman's Necklace" "Amulette de l'Homme Ours" 6724 "Gürtel des Bärenmannes" "Bearman's Belt" "Ceinture de l'Homme Ours" 6725 "Stecken des Bärenmannes" "Bearman's Staff" "Bâton de l'Homme Ours" 6731 "Eisiges Amukwack" "Ice Kwakamulet" "Amukwak de Glace" 6732 "Eis-Kwackband" "Ice Kwakring" "Kwakanneau de Glace" 6735 "Heckenschützerwurzel" "Ambusher Root" "Racine de Fourbasse" 6736 "Heckenschützerknospe" "Ambusher Bud" "Bourgeon de Fourbasse" 6737 "Heckenschützerrinde" "Ambusher Bark" "Ecorce de Fourbasse" 6738 "Schädel des Chef-Crocodylls" "Chief Crocodyl Skull" "Crâne de Chef Crocodaille" 6739 "Crocodyll-Haut" "Crocodyl Skin" "Peau de Crocodaille" 6740 "Haut des Chef-Crocodylls" "Chief Crocodyl Skin" "Peau de Chef Crocodaille" 6742 "Heckenschutzamulett" "Deceitful Amulet" "Fourbamulette" 6743 "Heckenschutzring" "Deceitful Wedding Ring" "Fourballiance" 6744 "Heckenschuhützer" "Ambusherboots" "Fourbabottes" 6745 "Heckenschutzschurz" "Deceitful Belt" "Ceinture Fourbissante" 6746 "Steinernes Amukwack" "Earth Kwakamulet" "Amukwak de Terre" 6747 "Windiges Amukwack" "Wind Kwakamulet" "Amukwak du Vent" 6748 "Stein-Kwackband" "Earth Kwakring" "Kwakanneau de Terre" 6749 "Wind-Kwackband" "Wind Kwakring" "Kwakanneau de Vent" 6750 "Eis-Kwacklinge" "Ice Kwakblade" "Kwaklame de Glace" 6751 "Stein-Kwacklinge" "Earth Kwakblade" "Kwaklame de Terre" 6752 "Luft-Kwacklinge" "Wind Kwakblade" "Kwaklame du Vent" 6753 "Eisige Kwacklauen" "Ice Kwakaboots" "Kwakobottes de Glace" 6754 "Steinerne Kwacklauen" "Earth Kwakoboots" "Kwakobottes de Terre" 6755 "Windige Kwacklauen" "Wind Kwakoboots" "Kwakobottes du Vent" 6756 "Erd-Kwape" "Earth Kwape" "Kwape de Terre" 6757 "Wind-Kwape" "Wind Kwape" "Kwape du Vent" 6758 "Erd-Kwackürtel" "Earth Kwakelt" "Kwakture de Terre" 6759 "Wind-Kwackürtel" "Wind Kwakelt" "Kwakture de Vent" 6760 "Stein-Kwackapp" "Earth Kwak Headdress" "Kwakoiffe de Terre" 6761 "Wind-Kwackapp" "Wind Kwak Headdress" "Kwakoiffe du Vent" 6762 "Heckenschützerstecken" "Ambusher-up" "Fourbasse-Ton" 6763 "Heckenschutzummantelung" "Ambusherot" "Fourbacapa" 6764 "Heckenschutzmütze" "Ambusheadgear" "Fourbacoiffe" 6765 "MiMilch" "Mimilk" "Lailait" 6766 "Farles Ähre" "Farle's Ears" "Epis de Farle" 6767 "Farles magisches Armband" "Farle's Magic Bracelet" "Bracelet Magique de Farle" 6768 "Soki" "Soki" "Soki" 6769 "Farles Stock" "Farle's Staff" "Bâton de Farle" 6770 "Hausmaus" "Moumouse" "Sousouris" 6771 "Thee-Ring" "Tea Ring" "Anneau Thé" 6773 "Halskette Tude" "Tude Amulet" "Amulette Tude" 6774 "Farles Holzschuhe" "Farle's Hooves" "Sabots de Farle" 6775 "Farles Mantel" "Farle's Cloak" "Cape de Farle" 6776 "Farles Arbeitsschurz" "Farlebelt" "Farlature" 6778 "Farles Strohhut" "Farle's Straw Hat" "Farlacoiffe" 6779 "Bericht des Sram-Spiones" "Sram Spy's Report" "Rapport de l'espion Sram." 6780 "Schwert des Initiaten" "Initiate's Sword" "Épée de l'initié" 6781 "Stab des Initiaten" "Initiate's Wand" "Baguette de l'Initié" 6782 "Stock des Initiaten" "Initiate's Staff" "Bâton de l'initié" 6783 "Bogen des Initiaten" "Initiate's Bow" "Arc de l'initié" 6784 "Dolche des Initiaten" "Initiate's Dagger" "Dagues de l'initié" 6785 "Hammer des Initiaten" "Initiate's Hammer" "Marteau de l'initié" 6786 "Schaufel des Initiaten" "Initiate's Shovel" "Pelle de l'Initié" 6787 "Ausgefülltes, gültiges Formular" "Filled and Valid Form" "Fiche remplie valide" 6788 "Plätzchen" "Cakes" "Gâteaux" 6789 "Wald-und-Wiesen-Amulett" "Field Amulet" "Amulette des Champs" 6790 "Blanko-Formular" "Form to fill" "Fiche à remplir" 6791 "Ring des Feldhüters" "Country Ring" "Anneau Champêtre" 6792 "Das Planktock der Wiesen" "Deflower Staff" "La Plantouze des Champs" 6793 "Thee-Ring" "Tea Ring" "Anneau Thé" 6794 "Wald-und-Wiesen-Stiefel" "Wild Boots" "Bottes Champêtres" 6795 "Purpurmantel" "Purple Cloak" "Capouze des Champs" 6796 "Blumiger Gürtel" "Flowery Belt" "Ceinture Fleurie" 6797 "Blühütchen" "Florheadgear" "Coiffe Champêtre" 6798 "Dzibiblume" "Dizbi Flower" "Fleur de Dzibi" 6799 "Bworkling des Chefs" "Chief Bwork Blade" "Lame du Chef Bwork" 6800 "Capa Banala" "Basic Cloak" "Cape Banale" 6801 "Wintermantel" "Winter Cloak" "Cape Hivernale" 6802 "Ohrwärmer" "Earmuffs" "Cache oreilles" 6803 "Dzibiblumenextrakt" "Dizbi Flower Essence" "Extrait de fleur de Dzibi" 6804 "Amulett des Bwork-Chefs" "Chief Bwork Amulet" "Amulette du Chef Bwork" 6805 "Armschützer des Bwork-Chefs" "Chief Bwork Bracelet" "Bracelet du Chef Bwork" 6806 "Holzsplitter" "Wood Fragment" "Fragment de bois" 6807 "Stiefel des Bwork-Chefs" "Chief Bwork Boots" "Bottes du Chef Bwork" 6808 "Abgerissener Stofffetzen" "Torn Piece of Fabric" "Morceau de tissu arraché" 6809 "Vage Personenbeschreibung" "Vague Description" "Description approximative" 6810 "Bezirksbericht" "Neighborhood Report" "Rapport d'activité du quartier" 6811 "Umhang des Bwork-Chefs" "Chief Bwork Cloak" "Cape du Chef Bwork" 6812 "Schlüpfer des Bwork-Chefs" "Chief Bwork Briefs" "Slip du Chef Bwork" 6813 "Helm des Bwork-Chefs" "Chief Bwork Helmet" "Casque du Chef Bwork" 6814 "Bündel Holzstücke" "Collection of bits of wood" "Ensemble de bouts de bois" 6815 "Eli Bells Spritze" "Dragonsly's Syringe" "Seringue de Nibé Lulle" 6816 "Blutprobe" "Blood Sample" "Echantillon de sang" 6817 "Amulett des Chef-Crocodylls" "Chief Crocodyl Amulet" "Amulette du Chef Crocodaille" 6818 "Abgeschnittene Dämonenrose" "Severed Demonic Rose" "Rose démoniaque coupée" 6819 "Armschützer des Chef-Crocodylls" "Chief Crocodyl Bracelet" "Bracelet du Chef Crocodaille" 6820 "Heilkraut" "Healing Herb" "Herbe curative" 6821 "Klinge des Chef-Crocodylls" "Chief Crocodyl Blade" "Lame du Chef Crocodaille" 6822 "Reanimierspritze" "Raizedead Injection" "Piqûre de réveil" 6823 "Rein pflanzlicher Trank" "Plant-based Potion" "Potion à base de plantes" 6824 "Flüchtiger Heilstein" "Healing Stone with vanishing powers" "Pierre de Soin Fuyard" 6825 "Klauenpantoffeln des Chef Crocodylls" "Chief Crocodyl Sharp Slippers" "Pantoufles Crochues du Chef Crocodaille" 6826 "Eingefasster Heilstein" "Nicely-set Healing Stone" "Pierre de soin sertie" 6827 "Joe Pierlivets Brief" "Joe Stonefiddler's Letter" "Lettre de Joe Pierlivet" 6828 "Schwertheft" "Sword Hilt" "Poignée d'epée" 6829 "Neugeschmiedetes Schwert" "Just-forged Sword" "Epée tout juste forgée" 6830 "Kleiner Schulranzen des Chef-Crocodylls" "Chief Crocodyl Schoolbag" "Petit sac d'écolier du Chef Crocodaille" 6831 "Gürtel des Chef-Crocodylls" "Chief Crocodyl Belt" "Ceinture du Chef Crocodaille" 6832 "Bierlieferant" "Beer Deliveryman" "Livreur de Bière" 6833 "Seltsamer Kamabeutel" "Dubious Pouch of Kamas" "Bourse de Kamas douteuse" 6834 "Maske des Chef-Crocodylls" "Chief Crocodyl Headgear" "Coiffe du Chef Crocodaille" 6835 "Umgeformter Metallbarren" "Transmuted Metal" "Métal transmuté" 6836 "Rohform des Schwertes" "Rudimentary Sword" "Epée grossière" 6837 "Hüpfendes Schwert" "Bouncing Sword" "Epée bondissante" 6838 "Rohform des Feuerschwertes" "Rudimentary Fire Sword" "Epée de feu grossière" 6839 "Schwert des Yinglings" "Yingnitiate Sword" "Epée de Yingnitié" 6840 "Schwert des Yangurus" "Yanguru Sword" "Epée de Yanguru" 6841 "Bärenpelz" "Bear Fabric" "Etoffe d'Ours" 6842 "Bärenzahn" "Bear Tooth" "Dent d'Ours" 6843 "Bärenknochen" "Bear Bone" "Os d'Ours" 6844 "Bärenhaare" "Bear Hair" "Poils d'Ours" 6845 "Bärenfell" "Bear Skin" "Peau d'Ours" 6846 "Kristallphiole aus Opal von Anthir" "Crystal Phial of pale Anthir" "Fiole cristal de pâle Anthir" 6847 "Sack voller Epysskörner" "Sack of Epyss Grain" "Sac de grains d'Epyss" 6848 "Verziertes Holzstück" "Embellished Wood" "Bois fiorituré" 6849 "Schachtel Antischnuzapfs" "Box of Subosycold" "Boîte de Suborhube" 6850 "Pizzahh" "Pizznosh" "Pizaille" 6852 "Jahrmarktsteddy" "Trool Fair Soft Toy" "Peluche de la foire" 6853 "Arashholz" "Hurrywood" "Bois d'Arash" 6854 "Blaue Larvenhaut" "Blue Larva Skin" "Peau de larve bleue" 6855 "Kleiner Bogen von Enileda" "Enileda's Small Bow" "Petit arc d'Enileda" 6856 "Schnippeldi Dämonenrosen" "Demonic Rose Scissors" "Ciseaux à rose démoniaque" 6857 "Astrub-Bier" "Astrub Beer" "Bière d'Astrub" 6858 "Ausgefülltes, ungültiges Formular" "Filled but invalid Form" "Fiche remplie mais non valide" 6859 "Schere" "Scissors" "Paire de ciseaux" 6862 "Handbuch des Bären" "Bear Parchment" "Manuscrit de l'Ours" 6863 "Helm der Söldner Astrubs" "Astrub Mercenary Helmet" "Casque des Mercenaires d'Astrub" 6864 "Blüte der Schattenrose" "Dark Rose Petals" "Fleur de rose Obscure" 6865 "Notiz" "Note" "Note" 6866 "Fetzen eines Umhangs" "Piece of Cloak" "Morceau de cape" 6867 "Abholnotiz" "Harvest Note" "Note de récolte" 6868 "Brett aus Kastanienholz" "Chestnut Plank" "Planche en Châtaignier" 6869 "Kate J. Zenhammer" "Kry Babby" "Pleur Nycheuz" 6870 "Knöcherner Mark von Kainsdaf Ürmisch" "Nomarow Transplent" "Padgref Demoël" 6871 "Frakassura Leukocytina" "Stellia Blutzell" "Frakacia Leukocytine" 6872 "Nervoes Brâkdaun" "Nervoes Brakdoun" "Nervoes Brakdoun" 6873 "Qil Bil" "Qil Bil" "Qil Bil" 6874 "Brumen Tinctorias" "Brumen Tinctorias" "Brumen Tinctorias" 6875 "Scratsahorntas" "Akornadikt" "Fouduglen" 6876 "Ogivol Scarlarcin" "Ogivol Scarlarcin" "Ogivol Scarlarcin" 6884 "Schlüssel zum Dungeon des Bworkers" "Bworker Dungeon Key" "Clef du Donjon du Bworker" 6885 "Bworker-Jeton" "Bworker Token" "Jeton du Bworker" 6886 "Umhang der Söldner von Astrub" "Astrub Mercenary Cloak" "Cape des Mercenaires d'Astrub" 6887 "Bwork-Überraschungspaket" "Surprise Bwork Pack" "Pack Surprise Bwork" 6888 "Bwork-Überraschungspaket" "Surprise Bwork Pack" "Pack Surprise Bwork" 6889 "Bwork-Überraschungspaket" "Surprise Bwork Pack" "Pack Surprise Bwork" 6890 "Bwork-Überraschungspaket" "Surprise Bwork Pack" "Pack Surprise Bwork" 6891 "Bwork-Überraschungspaket" "Surprise Bwork Pack" "Pack Surprise Bwork" 6892 "Bwork-Überraschungspaket" "Surprise Bwork Pack" "Pack Surprise Bwork" 6893 "Bwork-Überraschungspaket" "Surprise Bwork Pack" "Pack Surprise Bwork" 6894 "Übermächtige Kampfmaunzmiez (SL)" "Ultra-powerful Combat Bow Meow (GM)" "Surpuissant Chacha de Combat (MJ)" 6895 "Kleine Kampfmaunzmiez (SL)" "Small Combat Bow Meow (GM)" "Petit Chacha de Combat (MJ)" 6897 "Feder eines blauen Piepmatzes" "Blue Piwi Feather" "Plume de Piou Bleu" 6898 "Feder eines violetten Piepmatzes" "Purple Piwi Feather" "Plume de Piou Violet" 6899 "Feder eines grünen Piepmatzes" "Green Piwi Feather" "Plume de Piou Vert" 6900 "Feder eines roten Piepmatzes" "Red Piwi Feather" "Plume de Piou Rouge" 6902 "Feder eines gelben Piepmatzes" "Yellow Piwi Feather" "Plume de Piou Jaune" 6903 "Feder eines rosa Piepmatzes" "Pink Piwi Feather" "Plume de Piou Rose" 6904 "Gebrauchte Bworker-Schutzvorkehrung" "Used Bwork Protection" "Protection usagée du Bworker" 6905 "Bwork-Überraschungspaket" "Surprise Bwork Pack" "Pack Surprise Bwork" 6906 "Amtsschriftrolle zum Söldnerneophyten" "Novice Mercenary" "Mercenaire Neophyte" 6907 "Neutralizator" "Neutralizer" "Neutraliseur" 6908 "Keiler-Gürtel" "Boar Belt" "Sanglature" 6909 "Keilerpfotentreter" "Boar Feet" "Pieds du Sanglier" 6910 "Armband des Keilers" "Boar Ring" "Anneau du Sanglier" 6911 "Arachnoton" "Arachnoring" "Araknoton" 6912 "Arachnoschurz" "Arachnobelt" "Araknoture" 6913 "Arachnamaska" "Arachelmet" "L'Araknacoiffe" 6914 "Arachneewehweh" "Arachnee Cutter" "La Trancheuse d'Arakne" 6915 "Moski-Toring" "Mos Kitano" "Mos Kitano" 6916 "Kleiner Moskitosack" "Small Moskito Schoolbag" "Sac du Petit Moskito" 6917 "Moskitomütz" "Moskabuto" "Moskitogalurette" 6918 "Medaillon des Moskitos" "Moskito Amulet" "Amulette du Moskito" 6919 "Pilzlingring" "Mush Mush Ring" "Anneau du Champ Champ" 6920 "Pilzlingtrauring" "Mush Mush Wedding Ring" "Alliance Du Champ Champ" 6921 "Pilzkäppchen" "Musheadgear" "Champcoiffe" 6922 "Pilzmantel" "Mush Mush Cloak" "Cape du Champ Champ" 6923 "Banditenamulett" "Lars Amulet" "Amulette du Bandit" 6924 "Schurkendolche" "Robber Daggers" "Dagues du Bandit" 6925 "Schurkenschurz" "Robber Belt" "Ceinture du Bandit" 6926 "Prespikapp" "Prespwig" "Coiffe du Prespic" 6927 "Prespik-Umhang" "Prespic Cloak" "Cape du Prespic" 6928 "Prespik-Armband" "Prespic Ring" "Anneau du Prespic" 6929 "Prespik-Gürtel" "Prespic Belt" "Ceinture du Prespic" 6930 "Krachlerhelm" "Crackler Helmet" "Casque du Craqueleur" 6931 "Krachlcoatlus" "Crackler Cloak" "Craquelocape" 6933 "Stiefel des Krachlers" "Crackler Boots" "Bottes du Craqueleur" 6934 "Krachlerkette" "Crackler Amulet" "Craquamulette" 6935 "Krachlergurt" "Crackler Belt" "Ceinture du Craqueleur" 6936 "Grüner Scara-Helm" "Green Scara Helmet" "Scaracoiffe Verte" 6937 "Roter Scara-Helm" "Red Scara Helmet" "Scaracoiffe Rouge" 6938 "Weißer Scara-Helm" "White Scara Helmet" "Scaracoiffe Blanche" 6939 "Blauer Scara-Helm" "Blue Scara Helmet" "Scaracoiffe Bleue" 6940 "Grüner Scara-Mantel" "Green Scaracape" "Scaracape Verte" 6941 "Blauer Scara-Mantel" "Blue Scaracape" "Scaracape Bleue" 6942 "Roter Scara-Mantel" "Red Scaracape" "Scaracape Rouge" 6943 "Weißer Scara-Mantel" "White Scaracape" "Scaracape Blanche" 6944 "Grüner Scararara-Ring" "Green Scararing" "Scaranneau Vert" 6945 "Roter Scararara-Ring" "Red Scararing" "Scaranneau Rouge" 6946 "Weißer Scararara-Ring" "White Scararing" "Scaranneau Blanc" 6947 "Blauer Scararara-Ring" "Blue Scararing" "Scaranneau Bleu" 6948 "Grüner Scara-Gurt" "Green Scarabelt" "Scarature Verte" 6949 "Weißer Scara-Gurt" "White Scarabelt" "Scarature Blanche" 6950 "Roter Scara-Gurt" "Red Scarabelt" "Scarature Rouge" 6951 "Blauer Scara-Gurt" "Blue Scarabelt" "Scarature Bleue" 6952 "WuWulfut" "Boowolf Headgear" "Coiffe du Mulou" 6953 "WuWulf-Stiefelchen" "Boowolf Boots" "Bottines du Mulou" 6954 "WuWulf-Umhang" "Boowolf Cloak" "Cape du Mulou" 6955 "WuWulfische Gürtelschnur" "Boowolf Thong" "String du Mulou" 6956 "WuWulf-Ring" "Boowolf Ring" "Anneau du Mulou" 6957 "Krachlerschwert" "Crackler Blade" "Lame du Craqueleur" 6958 "Genialer Schildkrötenlook" "Brilliant Hermiturtlook" "Géniallissime Coiffe de Torte Hou" 6961 "Banditenring" "Gangster Ring" "Anneau du Bandit" 6962 "Geburtstagsgeschenk" "Dofusian Present" "Cadeau Dofusien" 6963 "Kugeln des Minotoballs" "Minotoball's Balls" "Boules du Minotoboule" 6964 "Stadttrank: Brâkmar" "Brakmarian Intercity-Express Potion" "Potion de cité : Brâkmar" 6965 "Stadttrank: Bonta" "Bontarian Intercity-Express Potion" "Potion de cité : Bonta" 6966 "Spezialzauberschriftrolle "Pech"" "Class Spell Scroll: Jinx" "Parchemin de Sort Spécial Poisse" 6967 "Amtsschriftrolle des Söldnerinitiaten" "Apprentice Mercenary Induction Scroll" "Parchemin d'intronisation du Mercenaire Apprenti" 6968 "Amtsschriftrolle des Söldners" "Mercenary Induction Scroll" "Parchemin d'intronisation chez les Mercenaires" 6969 "Amtsschriftrolle des Erzsöldners" "Great Mercenary Induction Scroll" "Parchemin d'intronisation du Grand Mercenaire" 6970 "Amtsschriftrolle des Söldnermeisters" "Master Mercenary Induction Scroll" "Parchemin d'intronisation du Maître Mercenaire" 6971 "Clints Söldnerhut" "Mercenary Disciple's Clint" "Clint du disciple mercenaire" 6975 "Clints Söldnerneophytenhut" "Novice Mercenary's Clint" "Clint du mercenaire néophyte" 6978 "Péki" "Peki" "Péki" 6980 "Dofus Vulbis" "Vulbis Dofus" "Dofus Vulbis" 6981 "Eisige Klingen" "Ice Daggers" "Dagues Lassay" 6982 "Agondolchie" "Daggers Oonies" "Dagues Honies" 6983 "Aggs Messoren" "Daggers Sives" "Dagues Réceuses" 6984 "Dolche des angehenden Fresssäckchenjägers" "Gobbly Killer Apprentice Daggers" "Dagues de l'Apprenti Tueur de Bouftons" 6986 "Stinkender Schild des O'Stinkus Mons" "Broken Mount Stinkky Shield" "Bouclier du Mont Kipou brisé" 6987 "Kleiner Seelenstein des Hasardeurs" "Risky Soul Stone for Small Souls" "Petite Pierre d'âme hasardeuse" 6988 "Sulik" "Sulik" "Sulik" 6989 "Krokappo" "Nee Cap" "Krokop" 6990 "Nachtfalthut" "Mothat" "Phalène" 6991 "Guarghwe" "Guavhat" "Goyave" 6992 "Kanniepmatz" "Kannipiwi" "Kannipiou" 6993 "Mantel des Tänzers" "Hallelujah Cloak" "Cape Ricéfini" 6994 "Überzieh-Umhang" "Hooded Cloak" "Cape Hôte" 6995 "Cape "Houte"" "Graytess Cape" "Cape Houte" 6996 "Ring O'Stradamus" "Ring o'Stradamus" "Anneau Stradamus" 6997 "Fioutioure-Ring" "Conno Ring" "Anneau Fioutioure" 6998 "Ehering von Elya Wood" "Elya Wood's Wedding Ring" "Alliance d'Elya Wood" 6999 "Lahilama-Medaillon" "Lahilama Medal" "Médaille Lahilama" 7000 "Bambulett" "Bambamulet" "Bambamulette" 7001 "Talisman des KarpfEdiemtales" "Bow'hee Talisman" "Talisman du Faucheur d'Avoine" 7002 "Harzilein" "Lil' Resin" "La Résinette" 7003 "Talisman von Elya Wood" "Elya Wood's Talisman" "Talisman d'Elya Wood" 7004 "Mittelgroßer Seelenstein des Hasardeurs" "Risky Soul Stone for Average Souls" "Moyenne Pierre d'âme hasardeuse" 7005 "Großer Seelenstein des Hasardeurs" "Risky Soul Stone for Big Souls" "Grande Pierre d'âme hasardeuse" 7006 "Enormer Seelenstein des Hasardeurs" "Risky Soul Stone for Huge Souls" "Enorme Pierre d'âme hasardeuse" 7007 "Kleiner Seelenstein" "Regular Soul Stone for Small Souls" "Petite Pierre d'âme" 7008 "Mittelgroßer Seelenstein" "Regular Soul Stone for Average Souls" "Moyenne Pierre d'âme" 7009 "Großer Seelenstein" "Regular Soul Stone for Big Souls" "Grande Pierre d'âme" 7010 "Gefüllter Seelenstein" "Full Soul Stone" "Pierre d'âme pleine" 7011 "O'Bouls Traummantel" "Desire o'Ball Cloak" "Cape du Désir O'Boul" 7012 "Die Weichlichkeit O'Bouls" "Smoothitch o'Bal" "La Doubitch O'Boul" 7013 "Bambusholz" "Bamboo Wood" "Bois de Bambou" 7014 "Heiliges Bambusholz" "Holy Bamboo Wood" "Bois de Bambou Sacré" 7015 "Bambussprossen" "Bamboo Shoots" "Pousses de Bambou" 7016 "Schattenbambusholz" "Dark Bamboo Wood" "Bois de Bambou Sombre" 7017 "Goldenes Bambusholz" "Golden Bamboo Wood" "Bois de Bambou Doré" 7018 "Reis" "Rice" "Riz" 7020 "Lotusblüte" "Lotus Flower" "Fleur de Lotus" 7022 "Stock von Sangroku" "Sangroku's Staff" "Bâton de Sangroku" 7023 "Aquamarin" "Aquamarine Stone" "Pierre d'Aigue-Marine" 7024 "Topas" "Topaz Stone" "Pierre de Topaze" 7025 "Achat" "Agathe Stone" "Pierre d'Agathe" 7026 "Geschliffener Aquamarin" "Aquamarine" "Aigue-Marine" 7027 "Geschliffener Topas" "Topaz" "Topaze" 7028 "Geschliffener Achat" "Agathe" "Agathe" 7029 "Sangrokus Gürtel" "Sangroku's Belt" "Ceinture de Sangroku" 7030 "Kanigrouhaut" "Kaniger Skin" "Peau de Kanigrou" 7031 "Guduls Taschenuhr" "Flooey's Clock" "Pendule du Gudule" 7032 "Silikat" "Silicate" "Silicate" 7033 "Dolomit" "Dolomite" "Dolomite" 7034 "Helm von Meister Nabur" "Master Nabur Helmet" "Casque de Maître Nabur" 7035 "Püryt" "Pyrute" "Pyrute" 7036 "Rutil" "Brassic" "Rutile" 7037 "Oma Pralinchens Spazierstock" "Granny Candy's Stick" "Canne de Mamie Bonbon" 7038 "Helm von König Gelax" "King Jellix's Crown" "Couronne du Roi Gelax" 7039 "Schwarzer Gürtel von Frank Lee Bruce" "Frank Lee Bruce's Black Belt" "Ceinture Noire de Frank Lee Bruce" 7040 "Kuris Bogen" "Kuri's Bow" "Arc de Kuri" 7041 "Pandrista" "MacSheth" "Pandrista" 7042 "Pandawa-Kopfbedeckung" "Pandawa Headgear" "Couvre-chef Pandawa" 7043 "Eisdofus" "Ice Dofus" "Dofus des Glaces" 7044 "Dofus-Fälschung" "Fake Dofus" "Faux Dofus" 7045 "Eine Phiole Pandaberg" "Pandaburg Flask" "Une fiole de Pandaburg" 7046 "Eine Phiole Pandabekks" "Pandapiler Flask" "Une fiole de Pandapiler" 7047 "Eine Phiole Pandapils" "Pandapils Flask" "Une fiole de Pandapils" 7055 "Eine Phiole Pandneken" "Pandneken Flask" "Une fiole de Pandneken" 7056 "Kaboom" "Kracker Cap" "Krépite" 7057 "Der Gehilfe des Shamanen" "Shaman's Assistant" "Assistant du shaman" 7058 "Oktoviehutus" "Octovius" "Octovius" 7059 "Pandürbissamen" "Pandkin Seed" "Graine de Pandouille" 7060 "Spezial-Pandapilsner" "Pandapiler Special" "Pandapiler spéciale" 7061 "Maunzmiez-Verwandlung" "Bow Meow Curse" "Transformation Chacha" 7062 "Poochan" "Poochan" "Poochan" 7068 "Reismehl" "Rice Flour" "Farine de Riz" 7069 "Eingedellter Schild von Sidimot" "Smashed Sidimote Shield" "Bouclier de Sidimote enfoncé" 7070 "Aufgescheuerter Schild der Brigandiner" "Scratched Imp Shield" "Bouclier des Brigandins écorché" 7071 "Gespaltener Schild des Holzfällers" "Cloven Lumberjack Shield" "Bouclier du Bûcheron fendu" 7072 "O Ftalmo Fetzen!" "Torn Phtalmo" "Ftalmo déchiré" 7073 "Durchlöcherter Schild der Taverne" "Pierced Inn Shield" "Bouclier Taverne percé" 7074 "Zerquetschter Herz-Quartschen" "Wounded Heart Kuarter" "Le Karde Coeur meurtri" 7075 "Explodiewtew Schild des Bawbawen" "Exploded Bawbawian Shield" "Bouclier du Bawbawe explosé" 7076 "Verblichener Derma Tho" "Wizened Derma Tho" "Derma Tho flétri" 7077 "Schwammiger Spongischild" "Sponghield" "Bouclier en Mousse" 7078 "Zerknitterter Schildfächer" "Crumpled Fan Shield" "Bouclier Ventaille froissé" 7079 "Müder Schild des Sadida" "Exhausted Sadida Shield" "Bouclier du Sadida fatigué" 7080 "Schlüpfriger Schlüpferschild" "Shield in Dirty Briefs" "Bouclier en Slip sali" 7081 "Alter Schild von Captain Amakna" "Aged Captain Amakna Shield" "Bouclier du Captain Amakna vieilli" 7082 "Gehörnter Kloom" "Horned Kloome" "Kloume écorné" 7083 "Schild der verdunsteten Assel" "Vanished Asse Shield" "Bouclier d'Asse évaporé" 7084 "Verschleierter Fliegenschild" "Warped Flying Shield" "Bouclier Volant voilé" 7085 "Le Tschucks versunkener Schild" "Scuttled LeChouque's Shield" "Bouclier du Chouque sabordé" 7086 "Vermooster Schild des Astaknyden" "Mossy Treechnid Shield" "Bouclier Abraknyde lichené" 7087 "Parasitenschild des Fresssacks" "Flea-ridden Gobball Shield" "Bouclier du Bouftou parasité" 7088 "Desertierter Bowissen-Schild" "Abandoned Bowisse's Shield" "Bouclier de Bowisse déserté" 7089 "Betrunkener Schild des Pandawa" "Drunk Pandawa Shield" "Bouclier Pandawa bourré" 7090 "Krachender Schild des Krachlers" "Cracked Crackler Shield" "Bouclier du Craqueleur craquelé" 7091 "Verstellte Feurige Scheibe" "Wonky Fire Dial" "Cadran de Feu déréglé" 7092 "Verstellte Luftige Scheibe" "Wonky Air Dial" "Cadran d'Air déréglé" 7093 "Verstellte Irdene Scheibe" "Wonky Earth Dial" "Cadran de Terre déréglé" 7094 "Verstellte Wäßrige Scheibe" "Wonky Water Dial" "Cadran d'Eau déréglé" 7097 "Übungsschild" "Training Shield" "Bouclier d'entraînement" 7098 "Hammer des Schildschmiedes" "Shield Smith's Hammer" "Marteau du Forgeur de Boucliers" 7102 "Schwert des Eisritters" "Ice Knight Sword" "Epée du Chevalier de Glace" 7103 "Rutoxine" "The Xyothine" "La Xyothine" 7104 "Schuholong Backs Retrotreter" "Flee-Flops" "Tongues Baques" 7105 "Pandala-Amulett" "Pandala Amulet" "Amulette de Pandala" 7106 "Larvamulett" "Larvamulet" "Larvamulette" 7107 "Larvuschus" "Larvaboots" "Larvabottes" 7108 "Larvasack" "Larvabag" "Larvasac" 7109 "Larvamütz" "Larvhat" "Larvacoiffe" 7110 "Larvuta" "Larvaresque Wand" "Baguette Larvesque" 7112 "Scheckiger Dofus" "Black-Spotted Dofus" "Dofus Tâcheté" 7113 "Dofawa" "Dofawa" "Dofawa" 7114 "Ebenholz-Dofus" "Ebony Dofus" "Dofus Ebène" 7115 "Elfenbein-Dofus" "Ivory Dofus" "Dofus Ivoire" 7116 "Mertas Ring" "Omerta Ring" "Anneau Merta" 7117 "Ring'N'Sing" "Ostarr Ring" "Alliance Ethnique" 7118 "Nachtfaltering" "Ugle Ring" "Anneau K'Tuelle" 7119 "No Ha-Ring" "Nonsenz Ring" "Anneau Ha" 7120 "No Ah-Ring" "Ignoah Ring" "Anneau Hé" 7121 "Ozochiramial-Ring" "Nozokomial Ring" "Anneau Zocomial" 7122 "Initialiring" "Blubba Ring" "Anneau Vice" 7123 "Obszönling" "Ab'ho Ring" "Anneau Bsène" 7124 "Milchschoko-Dofus" "Milk Chocolate Dofus" "Dofus au lait" 7125 "Weißer Schoko-Dofus" "White Chocolate Dofus" "Dofus au chocolat blanc" 7128 "OkaRinga" "Okaringa" "Anneau Karina" 7129 "Schokopanda" "Chocolate Panda" "Panda au chocolat" 7130 "Schokodofus-Rezept" "Chocolate Dofus Recipe" "Recette du Dofus en chocolat" 7131 "Opi Uhms Ring" "Pota Ring" "Anneau Piaume" 7132 "O' Ring Ami" "O-Ring Ami" "Anneau Rigami" 7133 "Mixomawose" "Mixomawose" "Mixomawose" 7134 "Tollwut" "Rabies" "Rage" 7135 "Maloria" "Maloria" "Maloria" 7136 "Medaille Kido" "Aykido Medal" "Médaille Kido" 7137 "Cape Huccino" "Cape Huccino" "Cape Huccino" 7138 "Ortiz" "Nettlez" "Ortiz" 7139 "Gürtel Lena" "Ditchy Belt" "Ceinture Sula" 7140 "Xenaschurz" "Xenature" "Xénature" 7141 "Holond" "Himune" "Holoune" 7142 "Piruk" "Paperb' Hat" "Piruk" 7143 "Solomonk" "Solomonk" "Solomonk" 7144 "Fahlut" "Palishat" "Blémiche" 7145 "Gaddiehaube" "Gaddie's Hat" "Coiffe du Gaddie" 7146 "Berthusalem" "Lullibye" "La Bertheuze" 7149 "Tafel dunkle Schokolade" "Square of Dark Chocolate" "Carré de chocolat noir" 7150 "Bekilli" "Krutch" "La Bekille" 7151 "Helmchen des Lords" "Clay-headed Giant's Helmet" "Koloss" 7152 "Kanistere" "Wheritz Hat" "Kanistère" 7153 "Bohus Hammer des Tohuwers" "Metal Hammer" "Marteau Hubohu" 7154 "Däumlingsklopfer" "Toy Hammer" "Marteau M'Pouce" 7155 "Hammer des Donnerwetters" "Hammer Ingthaiphoons" "Marteau Nairedeubrest" 7156 "Hammer der Burg" "Hammer Ican" "Marteau Ronto" 7157 "Stürmischer Glockenklöppel" "Toll Hammer" "Marteau Ksain" 7158 "Gehs Fanghammer" "Trikidiki Hammer" "Marteau Lahre" 7159 "Mauls Wurfhammer" "Cogito Hammer" "Marteau Pinière" 7160 "Arkaner Bogen" "Doozi Bow" "Arc Hanne" 7161 "Frischpling" "Young Wild Bow" "Arc Assin" 7162 "Place-Bogen" "Placee Bow" "Arc Lavoine" 7163 "Weglaufbogen" "Runaway Bow" "Arc Huledela" 7164 "Guter Bogen, kein schlechter Bogen" "Marilyn Mun Bow" "Arc Hisedaisange" 7165 "Killniemand-Stabo" "Kilih Wand Jaro" "Baguette Nah" 7167 "Endlosschleifstab" "Wand Hering" "Baguette Cetera" 7168 "Alkos Hohlstab" "Pinted Wand" "Baguette Hylique" 7169 "Freds Feuerstab" "Sparkly Wand" "Baguette Hincelle" 7170 "Verfrut und Zugestäbt" "Creizy-Stufh Wand" "Baguette Houffe-Craitien" 7171 "Stab der Kopflosigkeit" "Wand Heroff" "Baguette Ourderie" 7172 "Stapopel" "Boogey Wand" "Baguette Rhon" 7173 "Würgrut" "Strangly Wand" "Baguette Rangleuse" 7174 "Pandawushu-Umhang" "Pandawushu Cloak" "Cape Pandawushu" 7175 "Ergebnis der Shamanischen Untersuchung" "Shamanic Certificate" "Certificat shamanique" 7176 "Wurzel Triss" "Root Well" "Racine Cithi" 7177 "Pandawushu-Stirnband" "Pandawushu Headband" "Bandeau Pandawushu" 7178 "YamYam-Wurzel" "Froot Root" "Racine Horodon" 7179 "Straßen und Wege: der Schattenwald" "Path and Trail: The Evil Forest" "Routes et Chemins : Forêt Maléfique" 7181 "Apothecawurzlika" "Red Root Chileepaperz" "Racine Sémilla" 7182 "Ers Druckwurzel" "Black Mel Root" "Racine Hécouanone" 7183 "Sinusoidalgewurzel" "Lady Root" "Racine Huzohide" 7184 "Katastrowurzel" "Disast Root" "Racine Histre" 7185 "Schlagwurzel" "Root Een" "Racine Hécure" 7186 "Rangaufstiegsbestätigung" "Level Passage" "Passage de grade" 7187 "Bogris EltzIhn" "Dubya Bow" "Jakchir Arc" 7188 "Zitrolch" "Citrus Daggers" "Dagues Rhumes" 7189 "Rod Gerse" "Thrusty Staff" "Rod Gerse" 7190 "Maydhyn China-Dolche" "Maydhyn China Daggers" "Dagues Maydhyn China" 7191 "Ramougres Einfassmesser" "Ramougre's Setter" "Sertisseur de Ramougre" 7192 "Griesgrahms Kralle" "Grizmine Claw" "Griffe de Grizmine" 7193 "Klinge des Dark Vlad" "Dark Vlad Sword" "Epée du Dark Vlad" 7194 "Arkanum-Bogen" "Arkanum Bow" "Arc Anum" 7195 "Karnak" "Furritung" "Karnak" 7197 "Xocoatlkrachl" "Hammer Sheys" "Marteau Bleuronne" 7198 "Rasierklinge des Abends" "Evening Razor" "Razoir du Soir" 7199 "Buhs Bastardspießschwert" "Abatz Sword" "Glaive Icération" 7200 "Shodanwa-Säbel" "Shodanwa Sabre" "Sabre Shodanwa" 7201 "Nidanwa-Säbel" "Nidanwa Sabre" "Sabre Nidanwa" 7202 "Sandanwa-Säbel" "Sandanwa Sabre" "Sabre Sandanwa" 7203 "Yodanwa-Säbel" "Yondanwa Sabre" "Sabre Yondanwa" 7204 "Shodanwa-Stock" "Shodanwa Staff" "Bâton du Shodanwa" 7205 "Nidanwa-Stock" "Nidanwa Staff" "Bâton du Nidanwa" 7206 "Sandanwa-Stock" "Sandanwa Staff" "Bâton du Sandanwa" 7207 "Yodanwa-Stock" "Yondanwa Staff" "Bâton du Yondanwa" 7208 "Shodanwa-Axt" "Shodanwa Axe" "Hache du Shodanwa" 7209 "Nidanwa-Axt" "Nidanwa Axe" "Hache du Nidanwa" 7210 "Sandawa-Axt" "Sandanwa Axe" "Hache du Sandanwa" 7211 "Yodanwa-Axt" "Yondanwa Axe" "Hache du Yondanwa" 7212 "Bambuschkayah" "Bamboo Slayer" "La Trancheuse de Bambou" 7213 "Ahnz Triebschaufel" "Splitting Shovel" "Pelle Rhon" 7214 "Sandale "Matina"" "Cruella Sandals" "Sandales Macien" 7215 "Schuh Kubus" "Siren Thong" "Sandales Humeuses" 7216 "Sandale Kohols" "Sandals Koholiks" "Sandales Koliques" 7217 "Orts Treter" "Still Sandals" "Sandales Hambic" 7218 "Adins Sandale" "Sandals Adin" "Sandales Adin" 7219 "Sandale "Luja"" "Sandals Ailuya" "Sandales Ailuya" 7220 "Lotterieschein" "Lottery Ticket" "Ticket de loterie" 7221 "Collier des Tanukouï San" "Tanukouï San Collar" "Collier du Tanukouï San" 7222 "Pandawushu-Wasser-Artefakt" "Water Pandawushu Artefact" "Artefact Pandawushu Eau" 7223 "Pandawushu-Luft-Artefakt" "Air Pandawushu Artefact" "Artefact Pandawushu Air" 7224 "Pandawushu-Erd-Artefakt" "Earth Pandawushu Artefact" "Artefact Pandawushu Terre" 7225 "Pandawushu-Feuer-Artefakt" "Fire Pandawushu Artefact" "Artefact Pandawushu Feu" 7226 "Akwadala-Mütze" "Akwadala Hat" "Chapeau Akwadala" 7227 "Teradala-Mütze" "Terrdala Hat" "Chapeau Terrdala" 7228 "Feudala-Mütze" "Feudala Hat" "Chapeau Feudala" 7229 "Aerdala-Mütze" "Aerdala Hat" "Chapeau Aerdala" 7230 "Akwadala-Umhang" "Akwadala Cloak" "Cape Akwadala" 7231 "Teradala-Umhang" "Terrdala Cloak" "Cape Terrdala" 7232 "Feudala-Umhang" "Feudala Cloak" "Cape Feudala" 7233 "Aerdala-Umhang" "Aerdala Cloak" "Cape Aerdala" 7234 "Zerfressener Akwadala-Schild" "Swallowed Akwadala Shield" "Bouclier Akwadala englouti" 7235 "Begrabener Teradala-Schild" "Buried Terrdala Shield" "Bouclier Terrdala enterré" 7236 "Verbrannter Feudala-Schild" "Burnt Feudala Shield" "Bouclier Feudala brulé" 7237 "Entflogener Aerdala-Schild" "Vanished Aerdala Shield" "Bouclier Aerdala envolé" 7238 "Akwadala-Gürtel" "Akwadala Belt" "Ceinture Akwadala" 7239 "Teradala-Gürtel" "Terrdala Belt" "Ceinture Terrdala" 7240 "Feudala-Gürtel" "Feudala Belt" "Ceinture Feudala" 7241 "Aerdala-Gürtel" "Aerdala Belt" "Ceinture Aerdala" 7242 "Akwadala-Getas" "Akwadala Geta" "Geta Akwadala" 7243 "Teradala-Getas" "Terrdala Geta" "Geta Terrdala" 7244 "Feudala-Getas" "Feudala Geta" "Geta Feudala" 7245 "Aerdala-Getas" "Aerdala Geta" "Geta Aerdala" 7246 "Akwadala-Trauring" "Akwadala Wedding Ring" "Alliance Akwadala" 7247 "Teradala-Trauring" "Terrdala Wedding Ring" "Alliance Terrdala" 7248 "Feudala-Trauring" "Feudala Wedding Ring" "Alliance Feudala" 7249 "Aerdala-Trauring" "Aerdala Wedding Ring" "Alliance Aerdala" 7250 "Akwadala-Amulett" "Akwadala Amulet" "Amulette Akwadala" 7251 "Teradala-Amulett" "Terrdala Amulet" "Amulette Terrdala" 7252 "Feudala-Amulett" "Feudala Amulet" "Amulette Feudala" 7253 "Aerdala-Amulett" "Aerdala Amulet" "Amulette Aerdala" 7254 "Akwadala-Stecken" "Akwadala Staff" "Bâton Akwadala" 7255 "Teradala-Axt" "Terrdala Axe" "Hache Terrdala" 7256 "Aerdala-Dolche" "Aerdala Daggers" "Dagues Aerdala" 7257 "Feudala-Säbel" "Feudala Sabre" "Sabre Feudala" 7258 "Pandikaze-Haar" "Pandikaze Hairs" "Poils de Pandikaze" 7259 "Pandikaze-Pelz" "Pandikaze Fabric" "Etoffe de Pandikaze" 7260 "Pandikaze-Haut" "Pandikaze Skin" "Peau de Pandikaze" 7261 "Magisches Bambusholz" "Magic Bamboo Wood" "Bois de Bambou Magique" 7262 "Bulbiflora-Wurzel" "Bulbiflor Root" "Racine de Bulbiflore" 7263 "Bulbusch-Wurzel" "Bulbush Root" "Racine de Bulbuisson" 7264 "Bulbambus-Wurzel" "Bulbamboo Root" "Racine de Bulbambou" 7265 "Bulbig-Wurzel" "Bulbig Root" "Racine de Bulbig" 7266 "Bulbiflora-Blüte" "Bulbiflor Flower" "Fleur de Bulbiflore" 7267 "Bulbusch-Blatt" "Bulbush Leaf" "Feuille de Bulbuisson" 7268 "Bulbambus-Sprossen" "Bulbamboo Shoot" "Pousses de Bulbambou" 7269 "Magische Bulbigrinde" "Bulbig Magic Bark" "Ecorce magique de Bulbig" 7270 "Magische Bulbiflorarinde" "Bulbiflor Magic Bark" "Ecorce magique de Bulbiflore" 7271 "Magische Bulbuschrinde" "Bulbush Magic Bark" "Ecorce magique de Bulbuisson" 7272 "Magische Bulbambusrinde" "Magical Bulbamboo Bark" "Ecorce magique de Bulbambou" 7273 "Ringelschnatterhaut" "Grass Snake Skin" "Peau de Cooleuvre" 7274 "Ringelschnatterfangzahn" "Magic Grass Snake Tooth" "Dent magique de Cooleuvre" 7275 "Kitsou Nae-Haare" "Kitsou Nae Hairs" "Poils de Kitsou Nae" 7276 "Kitsou Nufeu-Haare" "Kitsou Nufeu Hairs" "Poils de Kitsou Nufeu" 7277 "Kitsou Nere-Haare" "Kitsou Nere Hairs" "Poils de Kitsou Nere" 7278 "Kitsou Nakwa-Haare" "Kitsou Nakwa Hairs" "Poils de Kitsou Nakwa" 7279 "Kitsou Nae-Fell" "Kitsou Nae Skin" "Peau de Kitsou Nae" 7280 "Kitsou Nufeu-Fell" "Kitsou Nufeu Skin" "Peau de Kitsou Nufeu" 7281 "Kitsou Nere-Fell" "Kitsou Nere Skin" "Peau de Kitsou Nere" 7282 "Kitsou Nakwa-Fell" "Kitsou Nakwa Skin" "Peau de Kitsou Nakwa" 7283 "Tanukouï San-Haut" "Tanukouï San Skin" "Peau de Tanukouï San" 7284 "Tanukouï San-Haare" "Tanukouï San Hairs" "Poils de Tanukouï San" 7285 "Araknawa-Klaue" "Araknawa Leg" "Patte d'Araknawa" 7286 "Bimbambusholz" "Bambooto Wood" "Bois de Bambouto" 7287 "Bimbambus-Blatt" "Bambooto Leaf" "Feuille de Bambouto" 7288 "Blatt des heiligen Bimbambus" "Holy Bambooto Leaf" "Feuille de Bambouto Sacré" 7289 "Heiliges Bimbambusholz" "Holy Bambooto Wood" "Bois de Bambouto Sacré" 7290 "Magische Bimbambus-Wurzel" "Magic Bambooto Root" "Racine Magique de Bambouto" 7291 "Magische Wurzel des heiligen Bimbambus" "Magic Holy Bambooto Root" "Racine Magique de Bambouto Sacré" 7292 "Maho Feuerfux-Haare" "Maho Firefoux Hairs" "Poils de Maho Firefoux" 7293 "Soryo Feuerfux-Haare" "Soryo Firefoux Hairs" "Poils de Soryo Firefoux" 7294 "Yokai Feuerfux-Haare" "Yokai Firefoux Hairs" "Poils de Yokai Firefoux" 7295 "Pandora-Haare" "Pandora Hairs" "Poils de Pandore" 7297 "Pandel-Haare" "Pandulum Hairs" "Poils de Pandule" 7298 "Maho Feuerfux-Haut" "Maho Firefoux Skin" "Peau de Maho Firefoux" 7299 "Soryo Feuerfux-Haut" "Soryo Firefoux Skin" "Peau de Soryo Firefoux" 7300 "Yokai Feuerfux-Haut" "Yokai Firefoux Skin" "Peau de Yokai Firefoux" 7301 "Feuerfux-Haut" "Leopardo Skin" "Peau de Léopardo" 7302 "Pandora-Haut" "Pandora Skin" "Peau de Pandore" 7303 "Pandel-Haut" "Pandulum Skin" "Peau de Pandule" 7304 "Maho Feuerfux-Pelz" "Maho Firefoux Fabric" "Etoffe de Maho Firefoux" 7305 "Soryo Feuerfux-Pelz" "Soryo Firefoux Fabric" "Etoffe de Soryo Firefoux" 7306 "Yokai Feuerfux-Pelz" "Yokai Firefoux Fabric" "Etoffe de Yokai Firefoux" 7307 "Pandora-Pelz" "Pandora Fabric" "Etoffe de Pandore" 7308 "Pandel-Pelz" "Pandulum Fabric" "Etoffe de Pandule" 7309 "Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Pandikaze" "Pandikaze Dungeon Key" "Clef des Pandikazes" 7310 "Schlüssel zur Bulbi-Höhle" "Bulb Dungeon Key" "Clef de la caverne des Bulbes" 7311 "Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Kitsoune" "Kitsou Dungeon Key" "Clef du Donjon des Kitsounes" 7312 "Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Feuerfuxe" "Firefoux Dungeon Key" "Clef du Donjon des Firefoux" 7313 "Regeln der Pandawashu-Kunst" "The Pandawushu " "Le Pandawushu" 7314 "Perzeptauren-Trank des Vergessens: Panzer der Fluten" "Perceptor Deleveling Potion: Aqueous Armour" "Potion d'oubli Percepteur : Armure aqueuse" 7315 "Perzeptauren-Trank des Vergessens: Flammender Panzer" "Perceptor Deleveling Potion: Glowing Armour" "Potion d'oubli Percepteur : Armure Incandescente" 7316 "Perzeptauren-Trank des Vergessens: Erd-Panzer" "Perceptor Deleveling Potion: Earth Armour" "Potion d'oubli Percepteur : Armure Terrestre" 7317 "Perzeptauren-Trank des Vergessens: Wirbelwind-Panzer" "Perceptor Deleveling Potion: Wind Armour" "Potion d'oubli Percepteur : Armure Venteuse" 7318 "Perzeptauren-Trank des Vergessens: Flamme" "Perceptor Deleveling Potion: Flame" "Potion d'oubli Percepteur : Flamme" 7319 "Perzeptauren-Trank des Vergessens: Zyklon" "Perceptor Deleveling Potion: Cyclone" "Potion d'oubli Percepteur 'Cyclone'" 7320 "Perzeptauren-Trank des Vergessens: Welle" "Perceptor Deleveling Potion: Wave" "Potion d'oubli Percepteur : Vague" 7321 "Perzeptauren-Trank des Vergessens: Felsen" "Perceptor Deleveling Potion: Rock" "Potion d'oubli Percepteur : Rocher" 7322 "Perzeptauren-Trank des Vergessens: Pflegendes Wort" "Perceptor Deleveling Potion: Healing Word" "Potion d'oubli Percepteur : Mot Soignant" 7323 "Perzeptauren-Trank des Vergessens: Entzauberung" "Perceptor Deleveling Potion: Unbewitchment" "Potion d'oubli Percepteur : Désenvoutement" 7324 "Perzeptauren-Trank des Vergessens: Massenzwang" "Perceptor Deleveling Potion: Mass Compulsion" "Potion d'oubli Percepteur : Compulsion de masse" 7325 "Perzeptauren-Trank des Vergessens: Destabilisierung" "Perceptor Deleveling Potion: Destabilization" "Potion d'oubli Percepteur : Déstabilisation" 7326 "Perzeptauren-Trank des Vergessens: Pods" "Perceptor Deleveling Potion: Pods" "Potion d'oubli Percepteur : Pods" 7327 "Perzeptauren-Trank des Vergessens: Anzahl der Perzeptauren" "Perceptor Deleveling Potion: Number of Perceptors" "Potion d'oubli Percepteur : Nombre de percepteur" 7328 "Perzeptauren-Trank des Vergessens: Filzwert" "Perceptor Deleveling Potion: Prospecting" "Potion d'oubli Percepteur : Prospection" 7329 "Perzeptauren-Trank des Vergessens: Weisheit" "Perceptor Deleveling Potion: Experience Tax" "Potion d'oubli Percepteur 'Expérience'" 7331 "Enormer Seelenstein" "Regular Soul Stone for Huge Souls" "Enorme Pierre d'âme" 7332 "Kleiner glücklicher Seelenstein" "Lucky Soul Stone for Small Souls" "Petite Pierre d'âme heureuse" 7333 "Mittelgroßer glücklicher Seelenstein" "Lucky Soul Stone for Average Souls" "Moyenne Pierre d'âme heureuse" 7334 "Großer glücklicher Seelenstein" "Lucky Soul Stone for Big Souls" "Grande Pierre d'âme heureuse" 7335 "Enorm glücklicher Seelenstein" "Lucky Soul Stone for Huge Souls" "Enorme Pierre d'âme heureuse" 7336 "Mega-Seelenstein des Hasardeurs" "Risky Soul Stone for Giga Souls" "Giga Pierre d'âme hasardeuse" 7337 "Mega-Seelenstein" "Regular Soul Stone for Giga Souls" "Giga Pierre d'âme" 7338 "Glücklicher Mega-Seelenstein" "Lucky Soul Stone for Giga Souls" "Giga Pierre d'âme heureuse" 7339 "Kitsou-Kappe" "Kitsou Cap" "Coiffe du Kitsou" 7340 "Kitsou-Umhang" "Kitsou Wrap" "Cape du Kitsou" 7341 "Kitsou-Ring" "Kitsou Ring" "Anneau du Kitsou" 7342 "Kitsou-Amulett" "Kitsou Amulet" "Amulette du Kitsou" 7343 "Feuerfux-Haare" "Leopardo Hairs" "Poils de Léopardo" 7344 "Aerdala-Dojo-Siegerurkunde" "Aerdala Dojo Certificate" "Certificat du Dojo d'Aerdala" 7345 "Teradala-Dojo-Siegerurkunde" "Terrdala Dojo Certificate" "Certificat du Dojo de Terrdala" 7346 "Pandala-Dojo-Kampfbestätigung" "Pandala Dojo Certificate" "Certificat du Dojo de Pandala" 7347 "Akwadala-Dojo-Siegerurkunde" "Akwadala Dojo Certficate" "Certificat du Dojo d'Akwadala" 7348 "Feudala-Dojo-Siegerurkunde" "Feudala Dojo Certficate" "Certificat du Dojo de Feudala" 7349 "Liebesbrief für Poochan" "Love Letter for Poochan" "Lettre d'amour pour Poochan" 7350 "Aermyne 'Braco' Scalptaras" "Aermyne 'Braco' Scalptaras" "Aermyne 'Braco' Scalptaras" 7351 "Rok Gnorok" "Rok Gnorok" "Rok Gnorok" 7352 "Oni Musha" "Musha the Oni" "Musha L'Oni" 7353 "Marzwel, der Goblin" "Marzwel the Goblin" "Marzwel Le Gobelin" 7354 "Zatoïshwan" "Zatoishwan" "Zatoïshwan" 7356 "VerBwackWandlung" "Bwak Transformation" "Transformation Bwak" 7357 "Frischlinglische Verwandlung" "Young Wild Boar Transformation" "Transformation Marcassin" 7359 ""Das Lied der Welt" – Wiedergefundene Fragmente I" "The Hymn of the World - Found Fragments I" "Le Chant du Monde - Fragments retrouvés I" 7360 ""Die Wahl der Götter" – Wiedergefundene Fragmente II" "The Choice of Gods - Found Fragments II" "Le Choix des Dieux - Fragments retrouvés II" 7361 ""Die Zeit der Drachen" – Wiedergefundene Fragmente III" "The Dragon Era - Found Fragments III" "Le Temps des Dragons - Fragments retrouvés III" 7362 ""Die sechs Dofus" – Wiedergefundene Fragmente V" "Six Dofus - Found Fragments V" "Six Dofus - Fragments retrouvés V" 7363 ""Die Geburt von Bolgrot" – Wiedergefundene Fragmente VI-b" "Birth of Bolgrot - Found Fragments VI A." "Naissance de Bolgrot - Fragments retrouvés VI bis" 7364 ""Die Tränen der Göttin" (Teil 1) – Wiedergefundene Fragmente VII" "Tears of a Goddess (part 1) - Found Fragments VII" "Les Larmes de la déesse (part. 1) - Fragments retrouvés VII" 7365 ""Die Tränen der Göttin" (Teil 2) – Wiedergefundene Fragmente VIII" "Tears of a Goddess (part 2) - Found Fragments VIII" "Les Larmes de la déesse (part. 2) - Fragments retrouvés VIII" 7366 "Götter & Dämonen" "Gods & Demons" "Dieux & Démons" 7368 "Stärnbchen" "Star Wand" "Baguette Houalle" 7369 "Bimbambus-Bernstein" "Bambooto Amber" "Ambre de Bambouto" 7370 "Heiliger Bimbambus-Bernstein" "Holy Bambooto Amber" "Ambre de Bambouto Sacré" 7371 ""Die Zeit der Dofus" – Wiedergefundene Fragmente IV" "The Dofus Era - Found Fragments IV" "Le Temps des Dofus - Fragments retrouvés IV" 7372 ""Xelors göttliches Uhrwerk" – Band VI" "Xelor's Divine Clock - Found Fragments VI" "L'Horloge Divine de Xélor - Fragments retrouvés VI" 7373 "Feuerfakt *" "Firefact *" "Firefact *" 7374 "Feuerfakt **" "Firefact **" "Firefact **" 7375 "Feuerfakt ***" "Firefact ***" "Firefact ***" 7376 "Feuerfakt ****" "Firefact ****" "Firefact ****" 7377 "Feuerfakt *****" "Firefact *****" "Firefact *****" 7378 "Feuerfakt ******" "Firefact ******" "Firefact ******" 7379 "Pelz des Pandikaze-Geistes" "Pandikaze Ghost Fabric" "Etoffe de Fantôme Pandikaze" 7380 "Pelz des Maho Feuerfux-Geistes" "Maho Firefoux Ghost Fabric" "Etoffe de Fantôme Maho Firefoux" 7381 "Pelz des Soryo Feuerfux-Geistes" "Soryo Firefoux Ghost Fabric" "Etoffe de Fantôme Soryo Firefoux" 7382 "Pelz des Feuerfux-Geistes" "Leopardo Ghost Fabric" "Etoffe de Fantôme Léopardo" 7383 "Pelz des Yokai Feuerfux-Geistes" "Yokai Firefoux Ghost Fabric" "Etoffe de Fantôme Yokai Firefoux" 7384 "Pelz des Pandel-Geistes" "Pandulum Ghost Fabric" "Etoffe de Fantôme Pandule" 7385 "Pelz des Tanukouï San-Geistes" "Tanukouï San Ghost Fabric" "Etoffe de Fantôme Tanukouï San" 7386 "Hoden des Tanukouï San" "Tanukouï San Testicles" "Testicules du Tanukouï San" 7387 "Der Söldnerclan" "The Seriane-Kerm Clan" "Le Clan de Sériane-Kerm" 7388 "Trank des Vergessens: "Meister der Axt"" "Weapon Skill Deleveling Potion: Axe" "Potion d'oubli de Maîtrise : Haches" 7389 "Trank des Vergessens: "Raserei"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Fury'" "Potion d'oubli : Furie" 7390 "Trank des Vergessens: "Fliegendes Schwert"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Flying Sword'" "Potion d'oubli : Epée Volante" 7391 "Trank des Vergessens: "Gerinnung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Coagulation'" "Potion d'oubli : Détour" 7392 "Trank des Vergessens: "Blutiger Wahnsinn"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Bloodthirsty Madness'" "Potion d'oubli : Folie Sanguinaire" 7393 "Pelz des Pandora-Geistes" "Pandora Ghost Fabric" "Etoffe de Fantôme Pandore" 7394 "Trank des Vergessens: "Felienchen"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Felintion'" "Potion d'oubli : Félintion" 7395 "Trank des Vergessens: "Seelenraub"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Soul Capture'" "Potion d'oubli : Capture d'âmes" 7396 "Wohlstand" "Prosperity" "Prospérité" 7397 "Scharfsinn" "Insight" "Perspicacité" 7398 "Elastizität" "Elasticity" "Elasticité" 7399 "Unerbittlichkeit" "Toughness" "Coriacité" 7400 "Schriftrolle des Findens" "Tied Scroll" "Parchemin lié" 7401 "Blanko-Schriftrolle" "Virgin Scroll" "Parchemin vierge" 7402 "Bündel von zehn Blanko-Schriftrollen" "Pack of Ten Virgin Scrolls" "Lot de dix parchemins vierges" 7403 "Knochen des Feuerfux-Geistes" "Leopardo Ghost Bone" "Os de Fantôme Léopardo" 7404 "Knochen eines Maho Feuerfux-Geistes" "Maho Firefoux Ghost Bone" "Os de Fantôme Maho Firefoux" 7405 "Knochen des Pandikaze-Geistes" "Pandikaze Ghost Bone" "Os de Fantôme Pandikaze" 7406 "Knochen des Geistes der Pandora" "Pandora Ghost Bone" "Os de Fantôme Pandore" 7407 "Knochen des Pandel-Geistes" "Pandulum Ghost Bone" "Os de Fantôme Pandule" 7408 "Knochen des Soryo-Feuerfux-Geistes" "Soryo Firefoux Ghost Bone" "Os de Fantôme Soryo Firefoux" 7410 "Knochen des Geistes von Tanukouï San" "Tanukouï San Ghost Bone" "Os de Fantôme Tanukouï San" 7411 "Knochen des Yokai Feuerfux-Geistes" "Yokai Firefoux Ghost Bone" "Os de Fantôme Yokai Firefoux" 7412 "Bündel von hundert Blanko-Schriftrollen" "Pack of a Hundred Virgin Scrolls" "Lot de cent parchemins vierges" 7413 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Zeigen"" "Emote Scroll: Point Your Finger" "Parchemin "Pointer du doigt"" 7414 "Kleine weiße Maunzmiez" "Little White Bow Meow" "Petit Chacha Blanc" 7415 "Kleiner schwarzer Schnuffwuff" "Little Black Bow Wow" "Petit Chienchien Noir" 7417 "Tierheimzertifikat: Peki Peki" "Peki Peki Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Peki Peki" 7418 "Tierheimzertifikat: Kleine weiße Maunzmiez" "Little White Bow Meow Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Petit Chacha Blanc" 7419 "Tierheimzertifikat: Kleiner, schwarzer SchnuffWuff" "Little Black Bow Wow Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Petit Chienchien Noir" 7420 "Tierheimzertifikat: Nomoon" "Nomoon Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Nomoon" 7421 "Trank des Vergessens: "Schildschmied"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Shield Smith" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Forgeur de Bouclier" 7422 "Maskananas" "Pineapple Mask" "Maskananas" 7423 "Ei der goldenen Larve" "Golden Larva Egg" "Oeuf de Larve Dorée" 7425 "Kleine goldene Larve" "Little Golden Larva" "Petite Larve Dorée" 7426 "Dorftrank: Feudala" "Village Potion: Feudala" "Potion de Village Feudala" 7427 "Dorftrank: Aerdala" "Village Potion: Aerdala" "Potion de Village Aerdala" 7428 "Dorftrank: Teradala" "Village Potion: Terrdala" "Potion de Village Terrdala" 7429 "Dorftrank: Akwadala" "Village Potion: Akwadala" "Potion de Village Akwadala" 7430 "Dorftrank: Dorf der Brigandiner" "Village Potion: Imp Village" "Potion de Village des Brigandins" 7431 "Dorftrank: Dorf der Dubbels" "Village Potion: Dopple Territory" "Potion de Village des Dopeuls" 7432 "Dorftrank: Dorf der Stein-Kwacks" "Village Potion: Earth Kwak Village" "Potion de Village des Kwaks de Terre" 7433 "Cri-Rune" "Cri Rune" "Rune Cri" 7434 "So-Rune" "So Rune" "Rune So" 7435 "Do-Rune" "Do Rune" "Rune Do" 7436 "Do Per-Rune" "Do Per Rune" "Rune Do Per" 7437 "Do Ren-Rune" "Do Ren Rune" "Rune Do Ren" 7438 "Rei-Rune" "Po Rune" "Rune Po" 7439 "Söldnerprämie für Missionserfüllung" "Mercenary Mission Reward" "Récompense de Mission Mercenaire" 7440 "Söldner-Bestrafung" "Mercenary's Punishment" "Sanction du Mercenaire" 7441 "Söldner-Pardon" "Mercenary's Forgiveness" "Pardon du Mercenaire" 7442 "Invo-Rune" "Summo Rune" "Rune Invo" 7443 "Pod-Rune" "Pod Rune" "Rune Pod" 7444 "Pa Pod-Rune" "Pa Pod Rune" "Rune Pa Pod" 7445 "Ra Pod-Rune" "Ra Pod Rune" "Rune Ra Pod" 7446 "Pi-Rune" "Pi Rune" "Rune Pi" 7447 "Pi Per-Rune" "Pi Per Rune" "Rune Pi Per" 7448 "Ini-Rune" "Ini Rune" "Rune Ini" 7449 "Pa Ini-Rune" "Pa Ini Rune" "Rune Pa Ini" 7450 "Ra Ini-Rune" "Ra Ini Rune" "Rune Ra Ini" 7451 "Pro-Rune" "Prospe Rune" "Rune Prospe" 7452 "Re Feu-Rune" "Fire Re Rune" "Rune Ré Feu" 7453 "Re Lu-Rune" "Air Re Rune" "Rune Ré Air" 7454 "Re Wa-Rune" "Water Re Rune" "Rune Ré Eau" 7455 "Re Er-Rune" "Earth Re Rune" "Rune Ré Terre" 7456 "Re Neu-Rune" "Neutral Re Rune" "Rune Ré Neutre" 7457 "Re Per Feu-Rune" "Fire Re Per Rune" "Rune Ré Per Feu" 7458 "Re Per Lu-Rune" "Air Re Per Rune" "Rune Ré Per Air" 7459 "Re Per Er-Rune" "Earth Re Per Rune" "Rune Ré Per Terre" 7460 "Re Per Neu-Rune" "Neutral Re Per Rune" "Rune Ré Per Neutre" 7461 "Bergmann-Rune" "Miner Rune" "Rune du Mineur" 7462 "Bauern-Rune" "Farmer Rune" "Rune du Paysan" 7463 "Alchimisten-Rune" "Alchemist Rune" "Rune de l'Alchimiste" 7464 "Juwelier-Rune" "Jeweller Rune" "Rune du Bijoutier" 7465 "Metzger-Rune" "Butcher Rune" "Rune du Boucher" 7466 "Bäcker-Rune" "Baker Rune" "Rune du Boulanger" 7467 "Holzfäller-Rune" "Lumberjack Rune" "Rune du Bûcheron" 7468 "Jäger-Rune" "Hunter Rune" "Rune du Chasseur" 7469 "Schuhmacher-Rune" "Shoemaker Rune" "Rune du Cordonnier " 7470 "Schwertschmied-Rune" "Sword Smith Rune" "Rune du Forgeur d'Epées " 7471 "Schildschmied-Rune" "Shield Smith Rune" "Rune du Forgeur de Boucliers " 7472 "Dolchschmied-Rune" "Dagger Smith Rune" "Rune du Forgeur de Dagues" 7473 "Axtschmied-Rune" "Axe Smith Rune" "Rune du Forgeur de Haches" 7474 "Hammerschmied-Rune" "Hammer Smith Rune" "Rune du Forgeur de Marteaux" 7475 "Schaufelschmied-Rune" "Shovel Smith Rune" "Rune du Forgeur de Pelles " 7476 "Fischhändler-Rune" "Fishmonger Rune" "Rune du Poissonnier " 7477 "Fischer-Rune" "Fisherman Rune" "Rune du Pêcheur" 7478 "Bogenschnitzer-Rune" "Bow Carver Rune" "Rune du Sculpteur d'Arcs" 7479 "Stabschnitzer-Rune" "Wand Carver Rune" "Rune du Sculpteur de Baguettes " 7480 "Steckenschnitzer-Rune" "Staff Carver Rune" "Rune du Sculpteur de Bâtons " 7481 "Schneider-Rune" "Tailor Rune" "Rune du Tailleur " 7482 "Schwertschmiedmagier-Rune" "Sword Smithmagus Rune" "Rune du Forgemage d'Epées" 7483 "Dolchschmiedmagier-Rune" "Dagger Smithmagus Rune" "Rune du Forgemage de Dagues" 7484 "Hammerschmiedmagier-Rune" "Hammer Smithmagus Rune" "Rune du Forgemage de Marteaux" 7485 "Axtschmiedmagier-Rune" "Axe Smithmagus Rune" "Rune du Forgemage de Haches" 7486 "Schaufelschmiedmagier-Rune" "Shovel Smithmagus Rune" "Rune du Forgemage de Pelles" 7487 "Bogenschnitzmagier-Rune" "Bow Carvmagus Rune" "Rune du Sculptemage d'Arcs" 7488 "Stabschnitzmagier-Rune" "Wand Carvmagus Rune" "Rune du Sculptemage de Baguettes " 7489 "Steckenschnitzmagier-Rune" "Staff Carvmagus Rune" "Rune du Sculptemage de Bâtons " 7490 "Schuhmagier-Rune" "Shoemagus Rune" "Rune du Cordomage " 7491 "Schmuckmagier-Rune" "Jewelmagus Rune" "Rune de Joaillomage" 7492 "Kleidsamagier-Rune" "Costumagus Rune" "Rune de Costumage" 7493 "Einfassmesser des Schmuckmagiers" "Jewelmagus's Setter" "Sertisseur du Joaillomage" 7494 "Nadel des Kleidsamagiers" "Costumagus's Needle" "Aiguille du Costumage" 7495 "Ledermesser des Schuhmagiers" "Shoemagus Leather Cutter" "Coupe Cuir du Cordomage" 7496 "Trank der Massenwiedererweckung" "Mass Resurrection Potion" "Potion de résurrection de masse" 7497 "Trank der Massenbefreiung" "Mass Liberation Potion" "Potion de libération de masse" 7498 "Kleiner Trank der Massenheilung" "Small Mass Healing Potion" "Petite potion de soin de masse" 7499 "Dorftrank: Dorf der Eis-Kwacks" "Village Potion: Ice Kwak Village" "Potion de Village des Kwaks de Glace" 7500 "Dorftrank: Dorf der Flammen-Kwacks" "Village Potion: Fire Kwak Village" "Potion du Village des Kwaks de Feu" 7501 "Dorftrank: Dorf der Wind-Kwacks" "Village Potion: Wind Kwak Village" "Potion du Village des Kwaks de Vent" 7502 "Trank des Sammelns" "Rallying Potion" "Potion de Ralliement" 7505 "Trank des Vergessens: "Kleidsamagier"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Costumagus" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Costumage" 7506 "Trank des Vergessens: "Schmuckmagier"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Jewelmagus" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Joaillomage" 7507 "Trank des Vergessens: "Schuhmagier"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Shoemagus" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Cordomage" 7508 "Signier-Rune" "Signature Rune" "Rune de Signature" 7509 "Erster Teil des Schlüssels zum Labyrinth des Schweinedrachens" "First part of the Dragon Pig Maze Key" "Première partie de la clef du labyrinthe du Dragon Cochon" 7510 "Zweiter Teil des Schlüssels zum Labyrinth des Schweinedrachens" "Second part of the Dragon Pig Maze Key" "Deuxième partie de la clef du labyrinthe du Dragon Cochon" 7511 "Schlüssel zum Labyrinth des Schweinedrachens" "Dragon Pig Maze Key" "Clef du labyrinthe du Dragon Cochon" 7513 "Klötzi" "Sandal Titude" "Sandales Titude" 7514 "Flips Slippers" "Harry Boots" "Bottes Harry" 7515 "Cape "Dein Futur"" "Cape Tenfuture" "Cape Itaineflam" 7516 "Hut von Bimd'Oul" "Bimd'Oule Hat" "Coiffe du Bimd'Oule" 7517 "Ripaten-Bier" "Ripate Beer" "Bière du Ripate" 7518 "Phantöffelchen" "Ghast" "Fotome" 7519 "Rosa Dragooner" "Pink Dragoone" "Dragoune Rose" 7520 "Croum" "Croum" "Croum" 7521 "Phantöffelchen-Geschenkpaket" "Ghast Gift" "Cadeau Fotome" 7522 "Minimino" "Minimino" "Minimino" 7523 "Rote Maunzmiez" "Ginger Bow Meowette" "Chachate Rousse" 7524 "Getigerte Maunzmiez" "Tabby Bow Meow" "Chacha Tigré" 7525 "Rosa Dragooner-Geschenkpaket" "Pink Dragoone Gift" "Cadeau Dragoune Rose" 7526 "Geschenkpaket: Croum" "Croum Gift" "Cadeau Croum" 7527 "Minimino-Geschenkpaket" "Minimino Gift" "Cadeau Minimino" 7528 "Das Phantöffelchen: Tipps für die Aufzucht" "How to raise your Ghast" "Fotome : Bien l'élever" 7529 "Der Rosa Dragooner: Tipps für die Aufzucht" "How to raise your Pink Dragoone" "Dragoune Rose : Bien l'élever" 7530 "Der Croum: Tipps für die Aufzucht" "How to raise your Croum" "Croum : Bien l'élever" 7531 "Der Minimino: Tipps für die Aufzucht" "How to raise your Minimino" "Minimino : Bien l'élever" 7532 "Tierheimzertifikat: Phantöffelchen" "Ghast Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Fotome" 7533 "Tierheimzertifikat: Croum" "Croum Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Croum" 7534 "Tierheimzertifikat: Rosa Dragooner" "Pink Dragoone Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Dragoune Rose" 7535 "Tierheimzertifikat: Minimino" "Minimino Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Minimino" 7536 "Schnuffwuff-Geist" "Bow Wow Ghost" "Fantôme de Chienchien" 7537 "Maunzmiez-Geist" "Bow Meow Ghost" "Fantôme de Chacha" 7538 "Wabbit-Geist" "Wabbit Ghost" "Fantôme de Wabbit" 7539 "Feuer-Bwack-Geist" "Fire Bwak Ghost" "Fantôme de Bwak de Feu" 7540 "Wasser-Bwack-Geist" "Water Bwak Ghost" "Fantôme de Bwak d'Eau" 7541 "Luft-Bwack-Geist" "Air Bwak Ghost" "Fantôme de Bwak d'Air" 7542 "Erd-Bwack-Geist" "Earth Bwak Ghost" "Fantôme de Bwak de Terre" 7543 "Quark-Quak-Geist" "Quaquack Ghost" "Fantôme de Kouin-Kouin" 7544 "Nomoon-Geist" "Nomoon Ghost" "Fantôme de Nomoon" 7545 "Peki Peki-Geist" "Peki Ghost" "Fantôme de Péki" 7546 "Kleiner weißer Maunzmiez-Geist" "Little White Bow Meow Ghost" "Fantôme de Petit Chacha Blanc" 7547 "Kleiner schwarzer Schnuffwuff-Geist" "Little Black Bow Wow Ghost" "Fantôme de Petit Chienchien Noir" 7548 "Phantöffelchen-Geist" "Ghast Ghost" "Fantôme de Fotome" 7549 "Rosa Dragooner-Geist" "Pink Dragoone Ghost" "Fantôme de Dragoune Rose" 7550 "Croum-Geist" "Croum Ghost" "Fantôme de Croum" 7551 "Minimino-Geist" "Minimino Ghost" "Fantôme de Minimino" 7552 "Truterumhang" "Turkocape" "Capodindo" 7553 "Truterkappe" "Turkohat" "Chapodindo" 7554 "Trutertreter" "Turkoboots" "Botodindo" 7555 "Trutering" "Turkoring" "Anodindo" 7556 "Truter-Geschenkpaket" "Turko Gift" "Cadeau Dindo" 7557 "Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Astaknyden" "Treechnid Dungeon Key" "Clef du Donjon Abraknyde" 7558 "Bworkies banale Behaarung" "Bworky Hairs" "Poils deulk de Bworky" 7559 "Goldogur" "Grendibelt" "Goldoture" 7560 "Re Per Wa Rune" "Water Re Per Rune" "Rune Ré Per Eau" 7561 "Trank des Vergessens: "Picheln"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Boozer'" "Potion d'oubli : Picole" 7562 "Trank des Vergessens: "Flammende Faust"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Blazing Fist'" "Potion d'oubli : Poing Enflammé" 7563 "Trank des Vergessens: "Feuerschwäche"" "Deleveling Potion: 'White-Hot Vulnerability'" "Potion d'oubli : Vulnérabilité Incandescente" 7564 "Trank des Vergessens: "Grusel"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Terror'" "Potion d'oubli : Epouvante" 7565 "Trank des Vergessens: "Alkoholatem"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Alcoholic Breath'" "Potion d'oubli : Souffle Alcoolisé" 7566 "Trank des Vergessens: "Wasserschwäche"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Aqueous Vulnerability'" "Potion d'oubli : Vulnérabilité Aqueuse" 7567 "Trank des Vergessens: "Brummschädel"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Hangover'" "Potion d'oubli : Gueule de Bois" 7568 "Trank des Vergessens: "Karcham"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Karcham'" "Potion d'oubli : Karcham" 7569 "Trank des Vergessens: "Luftschwäche"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Wind Vulnerability'" "Potion d'oubli : Vulnérabilité Venteuse" 7570 "Trank des Vergessens: "Stabilisierung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Stabilization'" "Potion d'oubli : Stabilisation" 7571 "Trank des Vergessens: "Chamrak"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Chamrak'" "Potion d'oubli : Chamrak" 7572 "Trank des Vergessens: "Erdschwäche"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Earth Vulnerability'" "Potion d'oubli : Vulnérabilité Terrestre" 7573 "Trank des Vergessens: "Beflecken"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Stain'" "Potion d'oubli : Souillure" 7574 "Trank des Vergessens: "Bambusmilch"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Bamboo Milk'" "Potion d'oubli : Lait de Bambou" 7575 "Trank des Vergessens: "Welle der Traurigkeit"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Melancholy'" "Potion d'oubli : Vague à Lame" 7576 "Trank des Vergessens: "Zatoïshwans Zorn"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Zatoishwan's Wrath'" "Potion d'oubli : Colère de Zatoïshwan" 7577 "Trank des Vergessens: "Explosiver Flachmann"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Explosive Flask'" "Potion d'oubli : Flasque Explosive" 7578 "Trank des Vergessens: "Pandattak"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Pandatak'" "Potion d'oubli : Pandatak" 7579 "Trank des Vergessens: "Pandaqwahl"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Pandiniuras'" "Potion d'oubli : Pandanlku" 7580 "Trank des Vergessens: "Spirituelle Verbindung"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Spirit Bond'" "Potion d'oubli : Lien Spiritueux" 7581 "Ananasack" "Pineapple Bag" "Sakananas" 7590 "Tränke aus Eschenholz" "Ash Drinking Trough" "Abreuvoir en Frêne" 7591 "Tränke aus Eichenholz" "Oak Drinking Trough" "Abreuvoir en Chêne" 7592 "Tränke aus Ahornholz" "Maple Drinking Trough" "Abreuvoir en Erable" 7593 "Tränke aus Kastanienholz" "Chestnut Drinking Trough" "Abreuvoir en Châtaigner" 7594 "Tränke aus Hainbuchenholz" "Hornbeam Drinking Trough" "Abreuvoir en Charme" 7595 "Tränke aus Walnussholz" "Walnut Drinking Trough" "Abreuvoir en Noyer" 7596 "Tränke aus Vogelkirschholz" "Cherry Drinking Trough" "Abreuvoir en Merisier" 7597 "Tränke aus Eibenholz" "Yew Drinking Trough" "Abreuvoir en If" 7598 "Tränke aus Ebenholz" "Ebony Drinking Trough" "Abreuvoir en Ebène" 7599 "Tränke aus Ulmenholz" "Elm Drinking Trough" "Abreuvoir en Orme" 7600 "Tränke aus Bombussholz" "Bombu Drinking Trough" "Abreuvoir en Bombu" 7601 "Tränke aus Oliviolettaholz" "Oliviolet Drinking Trough" "Abreuvoir en Oliviolet" 7602 "Tränke aus Bambusholz" "Bamboo Drinking Trough" "Abreuvoir en Bambou" 7603 "Tränke aus Schattenbambusholz" "Dark Bamboo Drinking Trough" "Abreuvoir en Bambou Sombre" 7604 "Tränke aus heiligem Bambusholz" "Holy Bamboo Drinking Trough" "Abreuvoir en Bambou Sacré" 7605 "Klassische Tränke" "Classic Drinking Trough" "Abreuvoir Classique" 7606 "Klassische Futterstelle" "Classic Manger" "Mangeoire Classique" 7607 "Futterstelle aus Eschenholz" "Ash Manger" "Mangeoire en Frêne" 7608 "Futterstelle aus Eichenholz" "Oak Manger" "Mangeoire en Chêne" 7609 "Futterstelle aus Eibenholz" "Yew Manger" "Mangeoire en If" 7610 "Futterstelle aus Ebenholz" "Ebony Manger" "Mangeoire en Ebène" 7611 "Futterstelle aus Ulmenholz" "Elm Manger" "Mangeoire en Orme" 7612 "Futterstelle aus Ahornholz" "Maple Manger" "Mangeoire en Erable" 7613 "Futterstelle aus Hainbuchenholz" "Hornbeam Manger" "Mangeoire en Charme" 7614 "Futterstelle aus Kastanienholz" "Chestnut Manger" "Mangeoire en Châtaigner" 7615 "Futterstelle aus Walnussholz" "Walnut Manger" "Mangeoire en Noyer" 7616 "Futterstelle aus Vogelkirschenholz" "Cherry Manger" "Mangeoire en Merisier" 7617 "Futterstelle aus Bombussholz" "Bombu Manger" "Mangeoire en Bombu" 7618 "Futterstelle aus Oliviolettaholz" "Oliviolet Manger" "Mangeoire en Oliviolet" 7619 "Futterstelle aus Bambusholz" "Bamboo Manger" "Mangeoire en Bambou" 7620 "Futterstelle aus Schattenbambusholz" "Dark Bamboo Manger" "Mangeoire en Bambou Sombre" 7621 "Futterstelle aus heiligem Bambusholz" "Holy Bamboo Manger" "Mangeoire en Bambou Sacré" 7622 "Streichler mit Tofufedern" "Tofu Feather Patter" "Caresseur en Plume de Tofu" 7623 "Streichler mit blauen Piepmatzfedern" "Blue Piwi Feather Patter" "Caresseur en Plume de Piou Bleu" 7624 "Streichler mit violetten Piepmatzfedern" "Purple Piwi Feather Patter" "Caresseur en Plume de Piou Violet" 7625 "Klassischer Prügler" "Classic Slapper" "Baffeur Classique" 7626 "Prügler aus Kastanienholz" "Chestnut Slapper" "Baffeur en Châtaignier" 7627 "Prügler aus Eichenholz" "Oak Slapper" "Baffeur en Chêne" 7628 "Klassischer Streichler" "Classic Patter" "Caresseur Classique" 7629 "Prügler aus Eibenholz" "Yew Slapper" "Baffeur en If" 7634 "Klassischer Dracopo" "Classic Dragobutt" "Dragofesse Classique" 7635 "Dracopo aus weißem Fresssäckchenleder" "White Gobbly Leather Dragobutt" "Dragofesse en Cuir de Boufton Blanc" 7636 "Dracopo aus schwarzem Fresssäckchenleder" "Black Gobbly Leather Dragobutt" "Dragofesse en Cuir de Boufton Noir" 7637 "Dracopo aus Fresssackleder" "Gobball Leather Dragobutt" "Dragofesse en Cuir de Bouftou" 7650 "Hammer des Bastlers" "Handyman Hammer" "Marteau du Bricoleur" 7651 "Nebelhorn" "Foghorn" "Corne de Brume" 7652 "Trank der Erinnerung" "Memory Potion" "Potion de Souvenir" 7653 "Brett aus Eichenholz" "Oak Plank" "Planche en Chêne" 7654 "Brett aus Eibenholz" "Yew Plank" "Planche en If" 7655 "Brett aus Ebenholz" "Ebony Plank" "Planche en Ebène" 7656 "Brett aus Ulmenholz" "Elm Plank" "Planche en Orme" 7657 "Brett aus Ahornholz" "Maple Plank" "Planche en Erable" 7658 "Brett aus Hainbuchenholz" "Hornbeam Plank" "Planche en Charme" 7659 "Brett aus Walnussholz" "Walnut Plank" "Planche en Noyer" 7660 "Brett aus Vogelkirschholz" "Cherry Plank" "Planche en Merisier" 7661 "Brett aus Bombussholz" "Bombu Plank" "Planche en Bombu" 7662 "Brett aus Oliviolettaholz" "Oliviolet Plank" "Planche en Oliviolet" 7663 "Brett aus Bambusholz" "Bamboo Plank" "Planche en Bambou" 7664 "Brett aus Schattenbambusholz" "Dark Bamboo Plank" "Planche en Bambou Sombre" 7665 "Brett aus heiligem Bambusholz" "Holy Bamboo Plank" "Planche en Bambou Sacré" 7666 "Brett aus Urholz" "Ancestral Wood Plank" "Planche en Bois Ancestral" 7667 "Brett aus verzaubertem Holz" "Bewitched Wood Plank" "Planche en Bois Envoûté" 7668 "Brett aus Trunknydenholz" "Trunknid Wood Plank" "Planche en Bois de Tronknyde" 7669 "Brett aus goldenem Bambusholz" "Golden Bamboo Plank" "Planche en Bambou Doré" 7670 "Brett aus magischem Bambusholz" "Magic Bamboo Plank" "Planche en Bambou Magique" 7671 "Brett aus Bimbambusholz" "Bambooto Plank" "Planche en Bois de Bambouto" 7672 "Brett aus heiligem Bimbambusholz" "Holy Bambooto Plank" "Planche en Bois de Bambouto Sacré" 7673 "Tränke aus Urholz" "Ancestral Wood Drinking Trough" "Abreuvoir en Bois Ancestral" 7674 "Tränke aus verzaubertem Holz" "Bewitched Wood Drinking Trough" "Abreuvoir en Bois Envoûté" 7675 "Tränke aus Trunknydenholz" "Trunknid Wood Drinking Trough" "Abreuvoir en Bois de Tronknyde" 7676 "Tränke aus goldenem Bambusholz" "Golden Bamboo Drinking Trough" "Abreuvoir en Bambou Doré" 7677 "Tränke aus magischem Bambusholz" "Magic Bamboo Drinking Trough" "Abreuvoir en Bambou Magique" 7678 "Tränke aus Bimbambusholz" "Bambooto Drinking Trough" "Abreuvoir en Bois de Bambouto" 7679 "Tränke aus heiligem Bimbambusholz" "Holy Bambooto Wood Drinking Trough" "Abreuvoir en Bois de Bambouto Sacré" 7680 "Stinkelinghut" "Ougaat" "Ougalurette" 7682 "Tränke aus Kokokoholz" "Kokoko Wood Drinking Trough" "Abreuvoir en Bois de Kokoko" 7683 "Futterstelle aus Urholz" "Ancestral Wood Manger" "Mangeoire en Bois Ancestral" 7684 "Futterstelle aus verzaubertem Holz" "Bewitched Wood Manger" "Mangeoire en Bois Envoûté" 7685 "Futterstelle aus goldenem Bambusholz" "Golden Bamboo Manger" "Mangeoire en Bambou Doré" 7686 "Futterstelle aus magischem Bambusholz" "Magic Bamboo Manger" "Mangeoire en Bambou Magique" 7687 "Futterstelle aus Bimbambusholz" "Bambooto Wood Manger" "Mangeoire en Bois de Bambouto" 7688 "Futterstelle aus heiligem Bimbambusholz" "Holy Bambooto Wood Manger" "Mangeoire en Bois de Bambouto Sacré" 7689 "Futterstelle aus Kokokoholz" "Kokoko Wood Manger" "Mangeoire en Bois de Kokoko" 7690 "Futterstelle aus Trunknydenholz" "Trunknid Wood Manger" "Mangeoire en Bois de Tronknyde" 7691 "Dracopo aus Fresssack Anführer - Leder" "Gobball War Chief Leather Dragobutt" "Dragofesse en Cuir de Chef de Guerre Bouftou" 7692 "Dracopo aus königlichem Fresssackleder" "Royal Gobball Leather Dragobutt" "Dragofesse en Cuir de Bouftou Royal" 7693 "Dracopo aus Keilerleder" "Wild Boar Leather Dragobutt" "Dragofesse en Cuir de Sanglier" 7694 "Dracopo aus Schweinedrachenleder" "Dragon Pig Leather Dragobutt" "Dragofesse en Cuir de Dragon Cochon" 7695 "Dracopo aus Ferkelchenleder" "Piglet Leather Dragobutt" "Dragofesse en Cuir de Cochon de Lait" 7696 "Dracopo aus violettem Bworkleder" "Purple Bwork Leather Dragobutt" "Dragofesse en Cuir Violet de Bwork" 7697 "Dracopo aus lausigem Schweineleder" "Lousy Pig Leather Dragobutt" "Dragofesse en Cuir de Porkass" 7698 "Dracopo aus schwarzem Leder" "Black Leather Dragobutt" "Dragofesse en Cuir Noir" 7699 "Dracopo aus Leder von Keilern der Ebenen" "Wild Plain Boar Leather Dragobutt" "Dragofesse en Cuir de Sanglier des Plaines" 7700 "Dracopo aus Minotororleder" "Minotoror Leather Dragobutt" "Dragofesse en Cuir de Minotoror" 7703 "Kleiner böser Rabling" "Baby Crowdzilla" "Vilain Petit Corbac" 7704 "Wuseliges Eichhörnchen" "Mischievous Squirrel" "Ecureuil Chenapan" 7705 "Feuerfux" "Leopardo" "Léopardo" 7706 "Bilby" "Bilby" "Bilby" 7707 "Frischling" "Young Wild Boar" "Marcassin" 7708 "Blauer Piepmatz" "Blue Piwin" "Pioute bleu" 7709 "Gelber Piepmatz" "Yellow Piwin" "Pioute jaune" 7710 "Rosa Piepmatz" "Pink Piwin" "Pioute rose" 7711 "Roter Piepmatz" "Red Piwin" "Pioute rouge" 7712 "Grüner Piepmatz" "Green Piwin" "Pioute vert" 7713 "Violetter Piepmatz" "Purple Piwin" "Pioute violet" 7714 "Krötschild" "Atooin" "Atouin" 7721 "Geist des kleinen bösen Rablings" "Baby Crowdzilla Ghost" "Fantôme du Vilain Petit Corbac" 7722 "Geist des Wuseligen Eichhörnchens" "Mischievous Squirrel Ghost" "Fantôme d'Ecureuil Chenapan" 7723 "Feuerfux-Geist" "Leopardo Ghost" "Fantôme de Léopardo" 7724 "Bilby-Geist" "Bilby Ghost" "Fantôme de Bilby" 7725 "Frischling-Geist" "Young Wild Boar Ghost" "Fantôme de Marcassin" 7726 "Geist des Blauen Piepmatz'" "Blue Piwin Ghost" "Fantôme de Pioute Bleu" 7727 "Geist des Gelben Piepmatz'" "Yellow Piwin Ghost" "Fantôme de Pioute Jaune" 7728 "Geist des Rosa Piepmatz'" "Pink Piwin Ghost" "Fantôme de Pioute Rose" 7729 "Geist des Roten Piepmatz'" "Red Piwin Ghost" "Fantôme de Pioute Rouge" 7730 "Geist des Grünen Piepmatz'" "Green Piwin Ghost" "Fantôme de Pioute Vert" 7731 "Geist des Violetten Piepmatz'" "Purple Piwin Ghost" "Fantôme de Pioute Violet" 7733 "Streichler mit grünen Piepmatzfedern" "Green Piwi Feather Patter" "Caresseur en Plume de Piou Vert" 7734 "Streichler mit roten Piepmatzfedern" "Red Piwi Feather Patter" "Caresseur en Plume de Piou Rouge" 7735 "Streichler mit gelben Piepmatzfedern" "Yellow Piwi Feather Patter" "Caresseur en Plume de Piou Jaune" 7736 "Streichler mit rosa Piepmatzfedern" "Pink Piwi Feather Patter" "Caresseur en Plume de Piou Rose" 7737 "Streichler mit Schattentofufedern" "Evil Tofu Feather Patter" "Caresseur en Plume de Tofu Maléfique" 7738 "Streichler mit Rablingsfedern" "Crow Feather Patter" "Caresseur en Plume de Corbac" 7739 "Streichler mit Eiskwackfedern" "Ice Kwak Feather Patter" "Caresseur en Plume de Kwak de Glace" 7740 "Streichler mit Feuer-Kwackfedern" "Fire Kwak Feather Patter" "Caresseur en Plume de Kwak de Flamme" 7741 "Streichler mit Wind-Kwackfedern" "Wind Bwak Feather Patter" "Caresseur en Plume de Kwak de Vent" 7742 "Streichler mit Stein-Kwackfedern" "Earth Kwak Feather Patter" "Caresseur en Plume de Kwak de Terre" 7743 "Streichler mit Federn des letzten Heenchen" "Last Cheeken Feather Patter" "Caresseur en Plume du Dernier Poolay" 7744 "Streichler mit spitzen Kwackfedern" "Kwak Pointed Feather Patter" "Caresseur en Plume Pointue de Kwak" 7745 "Streichler mit Meister Rabs Federn" "Lord Crow Feather Patter" "Caresseur en Plume du Maître Corbac" 7746 "Streichler mit königlichen Tofufedern" "Royal Tofu Feather Patter" "Caresseur en Plume de Tofu Royal" 7753 "Das Staöfchen" "Furnace Wand" "La Baguette Huve" 7754 "Ocker-Dofus" "Ochre Dofus" "Dofus Ocre" 7755 "Prügler aus Ebenholz" "Ebony Slapper" "Baffeur en Ebène" 7756 "Prügler aus Ulmenholz" "Elm Slapper" "Baffeur en Orme" 7757 "Prügler aus Ahornholz" "Maple Slapper" "Baffeur en Erable" 7758 "Prügler aus Hainbuchenholz" "Hornbeam Slapper" "Baffeur en Charme" 7759 "Prügler aus Eschenholz" "Ash Wood Slapper" "Baffeur en Frêne" 7760 "Prügler aus Walnussholz" "Walnut Slapper" "Baffeur en Noyer" 7761 "Prügler aus Vogelkirschholz" "Cherry Slapper" "Baffeur en Merisier" 7762 "Prügler aus Bambusholz" "Bamboo Slapper" "Baffeur en Bambou" 7763 "Prügler aus Bombussholz" "Bombu Slapper" "Baffeur en Bombu" 7764 "Prügler aus Oliviolettaholz" "Oliviolet Slapper" "Baffeur en Oliviolet" 7765 "Prügler aus Schattenbombussholz" "Dark Bamboo Slapper" "Baffeur en Bambou Sombre" 7766 "Prügler aus heiligem Bambusholz" "Holy Bamboo Slapper" "Baffeur en Bambou Sacré" 7767 "Prügler aus Urholz" "Ancestral Wood Slapper" "Baffeur en Bois Ancestral" 7768 "Prügler aus verzaubertem Holz" "Bewitched Wood Slapper" "Baffeur en Bois Envoûté" 7769 "Prügler aus Trunknydenholz" "Trunknid Wood Slapper" "Baffeur en Bois de Tronknyde" 7770 "Prügler aus goldenem Bambusholz" "Golden Bamboo Slapper" "Baffeur en Bambou Doré" 7771 "Prügler aus Kokokoholz" "Kokoko Wood Slapper" "Baffeur en Bois de Kokoko" 7772 "Prügler aus magischem Bambusholz" "Magic Bamboo Slapper" "Baffeur en Bambou Magique" 7773 "Prügler aus Bimbambusholz" "Bambooto Wood Slapper" "Baffeur en Bois de Bambouto" 7774 "Prügler aus heiligem Bimbambusholz" "Holy Bambooto Wood Slapper" "Baffeur en Bois de Bambouto Sacré" 7775 "Blitzwerfer aus Eschenholz" "Ash Lightning Thrower" "Foudroyeur en Frêne" 7776 "Blitzwerfer aus Eichenholz" "Oak Lightning Thrower" "Foudroyeur en Chêne" 7777 "Blitzwerfer aus Eibenholz" "Yew Lightning Thrower" "Foudroyeur en If" 7778 "Blitzwerfer aus Ebenholz" "Ebony Lightning Thrower" "Foudroyeur en Ebène" 7779 "Blitzwerfer aus Ulmenholz" "Elm Lightning Thrower" "Foudroyeur en Orme" 7780 "Blitzwerfer aus Ahornholz" "Maple Lightning Thrower" "Foudroyeur en Erable" 7781 "Blitzwerfer aus Hainbuchenholz" "Hornbeam Lightning Thrower" "Foudroyeur en Charme" 7782 "Blitzwerfer aus Kastanienholz" "Chestnut Lightning Thrower" "Foudroyeur en Châtaignier" 7783 "Blitzwerfer aus Walnussholz" "Walnut Lightning Thrower" "Foudroyeur en Noyer" 7784 "Blitzwerfer aus Vogelkirschholz" "Cherry Lightning Thrower" "Foudroyeur en Merisier" 7785 "Blitzwerfer aus Bombussholz" "Bombu Lightning Thrower" "Foudroyeur en Bombu" 7786 "Blitzwerfer aus Oliviolettaholz" "Oliviolet Lightning Thrower" "Foudroyeur en Oliviolet" 7787 "Blitzwerfer aus Bambusholz" "Bamboo Lightning Thrower" "Foudroyeur en Bambou" 7788 "Blitzwerfer aus Schattenbambusholz" "Dark Bamboo Lightning Thrower" "Foudroyeur en Bambou Sombre" 7789 "Blitzwerfer aus heiligem Bambusholz" "Holy Bamboo Lightning Thrower" "Foudroyeur en Bambou Sacré" 7790 "Blitzwerfer aus Urholz" "Ancestral Wood Lightning Thrower" "Foudroyeur en Bois Ancestral" 7791 "Blitzwerfer aus verzaubertem Holz" "Bewitched Wood Lightning Thrower" "Foudroyeur en Bois Envoûté" 7792 "Blitzwerfer aus Trunknydenholz" "Trunknid Wood Lightning Thrower" "Foudroyeur en Bois de Tronknyde" 7793 "Blitzwerfer aus goldenem Bambusholz" "Golden Bamboo Lightning Thrower" "Foudroyeur en Bambou Doré" 7794 "Blitzwerfer aus magischem Bambusholz" "Magic Bamboo Lightning Thrower" "Foudroyeur en Bambou Magique" 7795 "Blitzwerfer aus Bimbambusholz" "Bambooto Wood Lightning Thrower" "Foudroyeur en Bois de Bambouto" 7796 "Blitzwerfer aus heiligem Bimbambusholz" "Holy Bambooto Wood Lightning Thrower" "Foudroyeur en Bois de Bambouto Sacré" 7797 "Blitzwerfer aus Kokokoholz" "Kokoko Wood Lightning Thrower" "Foudroyeur en Bois de Kokoko" 7798 "Klassischer Blitzwerfer" "Classical Lightning Thrower" "Foudroyeur Classique" 7799 "Grillerpfeife" "Snack Whistle" "Le Saut Sifflard" 7800 "Entschädigungsbonbon der Weisen" "Compensation Wisdom Candy" "Bonbon de Compensation du Sage" 7801 "Entschädigungsbonbon der Glücklichen" "Compensation Lucky Candy" "Bonbon de Compensation du Chanceux" 7802 "Bonbon der Weisen" "Wisdom Candy" "Bonbon du Sage" 7803 "Bonbon der Glücklichen" "Lucky Candy" "Bonbon du Chanceux" 7804 "Energie-Bonbon" "Energy Candy" "Bonbon Energétique" 7805 "Dracotruter: Tipps für die Aufzucht" "Dragoturkey: How To Breed Your Mount" "Les Dragodindes : Bien les élever" 7806 "Reittierzertifikat" "Mount Certificate" "Certificat de Monture" 7807 "Wilder Mandel-Dracotruter" "Wild Almond Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Amande Sauvage" 7808 "Ebenholz-Dracotruter" "Ebony Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Ebène" 7809 "Wilder roter Dracotruter" "Wild Ginger Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Rousse Sauvage" 7810 "Ebenholz und Elfenbein-Dracotruter" "Ebony and Ivory Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Ebène et Ivoire" 7811 "Roter Dracotruter" "Ginger Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Rousse" 7812 "Rot und Elfenbein-Dracotruter" "Ivory and Ginger Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Ivoire et Rousse" 7813 "Rot und Ebenholz-Dracotruter" "Ebony and Ginger Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Ebène et Rousse" 7814 "Türkis-Dracotruter" "Turquoise Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Turquoise" 7815 "Elfenbein-Dracotruter" "Ivory Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Ivoire" 7816 "Indigo-Dracotruter" "Indigo Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Indigo" 7817 "Goldener Dracotruter" "Golden Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Dorée" 7818 "Purpur-Dracotruter" "Crimson Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Pourpre" 7819 "Mandel-Dracotruter" "Almond Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Amande" 7820 "Smaragd-Dracotruter" "Emerald Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Emeraude" 7821 "Orchideen-Dracotruter" "Orchid Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Orchidée" 7822 "Pflaumen-Dracotruter" "Plum Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Prune" 7823 "Gold und Mandel-Dracotruter" "Almond and Golden Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Amande et Dorée" 7824 "Ebenholz und Mandel-Dracotruter" "Almond and Ebony Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Amande et Ebène" 7825 "Smaragd und Mandel-Dracotruter" "Almond and Emerald Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Amande et Emeraude" 7826 "Indigo und Mandel-Dracotruter" "Almond and Indigo Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Amande et Indigo" 7827 "Elfenbein und Mandel-Dracotruter" "Ivory and Almond Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Amande et Ivoire" 7828 "Rot und Mandel-Dracotruter" "Almond and Ginger Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Amande et Rousse" 7829 "Türkis und Mandel-Dracotruter" "Almond and Turquoise Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Amande et Turquoise" 7830 "Orchideen und Mandel-Dracotruter" "Almond and Orchid Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Amande et Orchidée" 7831 "Purpur und Mandel-Dracotruter" "Almond and Crimson Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Amande et Pourpre" 7832 "Gold und Ebenholz-Dracotruter" "Golden and Ebony Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Dorée et Ebène" 7833 "Gold und Smaragd-Dracotruter" "Golden and Emerald Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Dorée et Emeraude" 7834 "Gold und Indigo-Dracotruter" "Golden and Indigo Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Dorée et Indigo" 7835 "Gold und Elfenbein-Dracotruter" "Golden and Ivory Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Dorée et Ivoire" 7836 "Rotgoldener Dracotruter" "Golden and Ginger Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Dorée et Rousse" 7837 "Gold und Türkis-Dracotruter" "Golden and Turquoise Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Dorée et Turquoise" 7838 "Gold und Orchideen-Dracotruter" "Golden and Orchid Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Dorée et Orchidée" 7839 "Gold und Purpur-Dracotruter" "Golden and Crimson Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Dorée et Pourpre" 7840 "Smaragd und Ebenholz-Dracotruter" "Ebony and Emerald Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Ebène et Emeraude" 7841 "Indigo und Ebenholz-Dracotruter" "Ebony and Indigo Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Ebène et Indigo" 7842 "Türkis und Ebenholz-Dracotruter" "Ebony and Turquoise Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Ebène et Turquoise" 7843 "Orchideen und Ebenholz-Dracotruter" "Orchid and Ebony Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Ebène et Orchidée" 7844 "Purpur und Ebenholz-Dracotruter" "Ebony and Crimson Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Ebène et Pourpre" 7845 "Indigo und Smaragd-Dracotruter" "Emerald and Indigo Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Emeraude et Indigo" 7846 "Smaragd und Elfenbein-Dracotruter" "Emerald and Ivory Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Emeraude et Ivoire" 7847 "Rot und Smaragd-Dracotruter" "Emerald and Ginger Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Emeraude et Rousse" 7848 "Smaragd und Türkis-Dracotruter" "Emerald and Turquoise Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Emeraude et Turquoise" 7849 "Smaragd und Orchideen-Dracotruter" "Emerald and Orchid Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Emeraude et Orchidée" 7850 "Smaragd und Purpur-Dracotruter" "Emerald and Crimson Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Emeraude et Pourpre" 7851 "Indigo und Elfenbein-Dracotruter" "Indigo and Ivory Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Indigo et Ivoire" 7852 "Rot und Indigo-Dracotruter" "Indigo and Ginger Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Indigo et Rousse" 7853 "Türkis und Indigo-Dracotruter" "Indigo and Turquoise Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Indigo et Turquoise" 7854 "Indigo und Orchideen-Dracotruter" "Indigo and Orchid Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Indigo et Orchidée" 7855 "Indigo und Purpur-Dracotruter" "Indigo and Crimson Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Indigo et Pourpre" 7856 "Türkis und Elfenbein-Dracotruter" "Ivory and Turquoise Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Ivoire et Turquoise" 7857 "Elfenbein und Orchideen-Dracotruter" "Ivory and Orchid Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Ivoire et Orchidée" 7858 "Elfenbein und Purpur-Dracotruter" "Ivory and Crimson Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Ivoire et Pourpre" 7859 "Rot und Türkis-Dracotruter" "Turquoise and Ginger Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Turquoise et Rousse" 7860 "Rot und Orchideen-Dracotruter" "Orchid and Ginger Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Orchidée et Rousse" 7861 "Rot und Purpur-Dracotruter" "Crimson and Ginger Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Pourpre et Rousse" 7862 "Türkis und Orchideen-Dracotruter" "Turquoise and Orchid Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Turquoise et Orchidée" 7863 "Türkis und Purpur-Dracotruter" "Turquoise and Crimson Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Turquoise et Pourpre" 7864 "Wilder goldener Dracotruter" "Wild Golden Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Dorée Sauvage" 7865 "Skelett-Dracotruter" "Skeleton Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Squelette" 7866 "Purpur und Orchideen-Dracotruter" "Orchid and Crimson Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Orchidée et Pourpre" 7867 "Pflaumen und Mandel-Dracotruter" "Plum and Almond Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Prune et Amande" 7868 "Goldener Pflaumen-Dracotruter" "Plum and Golden Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Prune et Dorée" 7869 "Pflaumen und Ebenholz-Dracotruter" "Plum and Ebony Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Prune et Ebène" 7870 "Pflaumen und Smaragd-Dracotruter" "Plum and Emerald Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Prune et Emeraude" 7871 "Indigo und Pflaumen-Dracotruter" "Plum and Indigo Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Prune et Indigo" 7872 "Pflaumen und Elfenbein-Dracotruter" "Plum and Ivory Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Prune et Ivoire" 7873 "Rot und Pflaumen-Dracotruter" "Plum and Ginger Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Prune et Rousse" 7874 "Türkis und Pflaumen-Dracotruter" "Plum and Turquoise Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Prune et Turquoise" 7875 "Pflaumen und Orchideen-Dracotruter" "Plum and Orchid Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Prune et Orchidée" 7876 "Purpur- und Pflaumen-Dracotruter" "Plum and Crimson Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde Prune et Pourpre" 7879 "Hyrkuls Advent" "Hyrkul's Advent" "L'Avènement d'Hyrkul" 7880 "Fresscool-Amulett" "Gobkool Amulet" "Amulette du Boufcoul" 7881 "Fresscool-Ring" "Gobkool Ring" "Anneau du Boufcoul" 7882 "Fresscool-Hammer" "Gobkool Hammer" "Marteau du Boufcoul" 7883 "Fresscool-Stiefel" "Gobkool Boots" "Bottes du Boufcoul" 7884 "Fresscool-Mantel" "Gobkool Cape" "Cape du Boufcoul" 7885 "Fresscool-Gürtel" "Gobkool Belt" "Ceinture du Boufcoul" 7886 "Fresscool-Hut" "Gobkool Headgear" "Coiffe du Boufcoul" 7887 "Kopftuch des Kuhlosses" "Koolich Headgear" "Coiffe du Koulosse" 7888 "Sack des Kuhlosses" "Koolich Bag" "Sac du Koulosse" 7889 "Stiefel des Kuhlosses" "Koolich Boots" "Bottes du Koulosse" 7890 "Stock des Kuhlosses" "Koolich Staff" "Bâton du Koulosse" 7891 "Mini Wa" "Mini Wa" "Mini Wa" 7892 "Willy Wirrwolf" "Willy Peninzias" "Willy le Relou" 7893 "Mini Wa-Geist" "Mini Wa Ghost" "Fantôme de Mini Wa" 7894 "Willy Wirrwolf-Geist" "Willy Peninzias Ghost" "Fantôme de Willy le Relou" 7895 "Tierheimzertifikat: Mini Wa" "Mini Wa Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Mini Wa" 7896 "Tierheimzertifikat: Willy Wirrwolf" "Willy Peninzias Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Willy le Relou" 7897 "Mini Wa-Geschenkpaket" "Mini Wa Gift" "Cadeau Mini Wa" 7898 "Willy Wirrwolf-Geschenkpaket" "Willy Peninzias Gift" "Cadeau Willy le Relou" 7899 "Der Mini Wa: Tipps für die Aufzucht" "How to raise your Mini Wa" "Mini Wa : Bien l'élever" 7900 "Willy Wirrwolf: Tipps für die Aufzucht" "How to raise your Willy Peninzias" "Willy le Relou : Bien l'élever" 7902 "Gürtel der goldenen Lady" "Golden Lady's Belt" "Ceinture d'une Femme en Or" 7903 "Kalyptusblatt" "Kaliptus Leaf" "Feuille de Kaliptus" 7904 "Kalyptusblüte" "Kaliptus Flower" "Fleur de Kaliptus" 7905 "Fresscool-Wolle" "Gobkool Wool" "Laine du Boufcoul" 7906 "Fresscool-Horn" "Gobkool Horn" "Corne du Boufcoul" 7907 "Fresscool-Leder" "Gobkool Leather" "Cuir du Boufcoul" 7908 "Schlüssel zum Dungeon des Kuhlosses" "Koolich Dungeon Key" "Clef du Donjon du Koulosse" 7911 "Blutrünstiger Koalak" "Bloody Koalak" "Koalak Sanguin" 7913 "Animagi (MJ)" "Animagi (GM)" "Le Diviseur (MJ)" 7917 "Entschädigungsgeschenkpaket" "Compensation Gift" "Cadeau de Compensation" 7918 "Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Tofus" "Tofu Dungeon Key" "Clef du Donjon des Tofus" 7919 "Jetons des Spielleiters" "Game Master Token" "Jeton du Maître de Jeu" 7920 "Turnierstab (SL)" "Tournament Wand (GM)" "Baguette du Tournoi (MJ)" 7921 "Krone des Königlichen Tofus" "Royal Tofu Crown" "Couronne du Tofu Royal" 7922 "Sacrieur-Dubbelteddy" "Stuffed Sacrier Dopple" "Peluche du Dopeul Sacrieur" 7923 "Pandawa-Dubbelteddy" "Stuffed Pandawa Dopple" "Peluche du Dopeul Pandawa" 7924 "Schlüssel zum Labyrinth des Minotorors" "Labyrinth of the Minotoror Key" "Clef du Labyrinthe du Minotoror" 7925 "Kalyptusholz" "Kaliptus Wood" "Bois de Kaliptus" 7926 "Schlüssel zum Dungeon von Meister Rab" "Lord Crow Library Key" "Clef de la Bibliothèque du Maître Corbac" 7927 "Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Krachler" "Crackler Dungeon Key" "Clef du Donjon des Craqueleurs" 7929 "Handbuch des Neuankömmlings" "Beginner's Manual" "Manuel du débutant" 7930 "Freunde finden und behalten" "How To Make Friends And Keep Them" "Se faire des amis et les garder" 7931 ""Die Zeit der Drachen" – Wiedergefundene Fragmente III" "Dragon Era - Found Fragments III" "Le temps des dragons - fragments retrouvés III" 7932 "Schriftrolle der Miss Astrub" "Miss Astrub Scroll" "Parchemin Miss Astrub" 7934 ""Wie finde ich meinen Weg" – Ein Ratgeber - 1. Band" "How To Travel Without Ever Losing Your Way - Volume I" "Voyager sans jamais perdre le nord - Tome I" 7935 "Saphirbrosche" "Sapphire Brooch" "Broche Saphir" 7936 "Smaragdbrosche" "Emerald Brooch" "Broche Emeraude" 7937 "Rubinbrosche" "Ruby Brooch" "Broche Rubis" 7938 "Diamantenbrosche" "Diamond Brooch" "Broche Diamant" 7939 "Handbuch des perfekten Rekruten von Brâkmar" "How To Become the Perfect Recruit, Brakmar Edition." "Manuel de la parfaite recrue, édition brâkmarienne" 7940 "Handbuch des perfekten Rekruten von Bonta" "How To Become the Perfect Recruit, Bonta Edition." "Manuel de la parfaite recrue, édition bontarienne" 7941 "Sack voller Weizen" "Sack of Wheat" "Sac de blé" 7942 "Sack voller Gerste" "Sack of Barley" "Sac d'Orge" 7943 "Sack voller Hafer" "Sack of Oats" "Sac d'Avoine" 7944 "Sack voller Hopfen" "Sack of Hops" "Sac de Houblon" 7945 "Sack voller Flachs" "Sack of Flax" "Sac de Lin" 7946 "Sack voller Roggen" "Sack of Rye" "Sac de Seigle" 7947 "Sack voller Reis" "Sack of Rice" "Sac de Riz" 7948 "Sack voller Malz" "Sack of Malt" "Sac de Malt" 7949 "Sack voller Hanf" "Sack of Hemp" "Sac de Chanvre" 7950 "Sack voller Eschenholz" "Sack of Ash Wood" "Sac de Bois de Frêne" 7951 "Sack voller Kastanienholz" "Sack of Chestnut Wood" "Sac de Bois de Châtaignier" 7952 "Sack voller Walnussholz" "Sack of Walnut Wood" "Sac de Bois de Noyer" 7953 "Sack voller Eichenholz" "Sack of Oak Wood" "Sac de Bois de Chêne" 7954 "Sack voller Bombussholz" "Sack of Bombu Wood" "Sac de Bois de Bombu" 7955 "Sack voller Oliviolettaholz" "Sack of Oliviolet Wood" "Sac de Bois d'Oliviolet" 7956 "Sack voller Ahornholz" "Sack of Maple Wood" "Sac de Bois d'Erable" 7957 "Sack voller Eibenholz" "Sack of Yew Wood" "Sac de Bois d'If" 7958 "Sack voller Bambusholz" "Sack of Bamboo Wood" "Sac de Bois de Bambou" 7959 "Sack voller Vogelkirschholz" "Sack of Cherry Wood" "Sac de Bois de Merisier" 7960 "Sack voller Ebenholz" "Sack of Ebony Wood" "Sac de Bois d'Ebène" 7961 "Sack voller Schattenbambusholz" "Sack of Dark Bamboo Wood" "Sac de Bois de Bambou Sombre" 7962 "Sack voller Ulmenholz" "Sack of Elm Wood" "Sac de Bois d'Orme" 7963 "Sack voller heiligem Bambusholz" "Sack of Holy Bamboo Wood" "Sac de Bois de Bambou Sacré" 7964 "Sack voller Flachsblüten" "Sack of Flax Flowers" "Sac de Fleurs de Lin" 7965 "Sack voller Hanfblüten" "Sack of Hemp Flowers" "Sac de Fleurs de Chanvre" 7966 "Sack voller fünfblättriger Kleeblätter" "Sack of Five-Leaf Clovers" "Sac de Trèfles à Cinq Feuilles" 7967 "Sack voller Wildminze" "Sack of Wild Mint" "Sac de Menthe Sauvage" 7968 "Sack voller freylicher Orchideen" "Sack of Freyesque Orchids" "Sac d'Orchidée Freyesque" 7969 "Sack voller Edelweißblüten" "Sack of Edelweiss" "Sac d'Edelweiss" 7970 "Sack voller Pandürbissamen" "Sack of Pandkin Seeds" "Sac de Graines de Pandouille" 7971 "Sack voll Eisen" "Sack of Iron" "Sac de Fer" 7972 "Sack voll Kupfer" "Sack of Copper" "Sac de Cuivre" 7973 "Sack voll Bronze" "Sack of Bronze" "Sac de Bronze" 7974 "Sack voll Kobalt" "Sack of Cobalt" "Sac de Kobalte" 7975 "Sack voll Mangan" "Sack of Manganese" "Sac de Manganèse" 7976 "Sack voll Zinn" "Sack of Tin" "Sac d'Etain" 7977 "Sack voll Silikat" "Sack of Silicate" "Sac de Silicate" 7978 "Sack voll Silber" "Sack of Silver" "Sac d'Argent" 7979 "Sack voll Bauxit" "Sack of Bauxite" "Sac de Bauxite" 7980 "Sack voll Gold" "Sack of Gold" "Sac d'Or" 7981 "Sack voll Dolomit" "Sack of Dolomite" "Sac de Dolomite" 7982 "Sack voller Gründlinge" "Sack of Gudgeons" "Sac de Goujons" 7983 "Sack voller Forellen" "Sack of Trout" "Sac de Truites" 7984 "Sack voller Kätzchenfische" "Sack of Kittenfish" "Sac de Poissons Chatons" 7985 "Sack voller Greu-Vetten" "Sack of Grawns" "Sac de Greu-Vettes" 7986 "Sack voller Suriminikrebse" "Sack of Crab Sticks" "Sac de Crabes Sourimis" 7987 "Sack voller Stäbchenfische" "Sack of Breaded Fish" "Sac de Poissons Panés" 7988 "Sack voller Hechte" "Sack of Pike" "Sac de Brochets" 7989 "Sack voller Karpf'Ediems" "Sack of Carp" "Sac de Carpes" 7990 "Sack voller Sardinen" "Sack of Sardines" "Sac de Sardines" 7991 "Sack voller Krakamors" "Sack of Kraloves" "Sac de Kralamoures" 7992 "Sack voller Seebarsche" "Sack of Lard Bass" "Sac de Bars Rikains" 7993 "Sack voller Rochen" "Sack of Blue Skate" "Sac de Raies" 7994 "Sack voller Flussbarsche" "Sack of Perch" "Sac de Perches" 7995 "Sack voller Sichel-und-Hammerhaie" "Sack of Sickle-Hammerhead Sharks" "Sac de Requins Marteau-Faucilles" 7996 "Sack voller Kalyptusholz" "Sack of Kaliptus Wood" "Sac de Bois de Kaliptus" 7999 "Umhängananas" "Pineapple Cape" "Capananas" 8000 "Bworky" "Bworky" "Bworky" 8001 "Bandagen eines Koalak-Kriegers" "Koalak Warrior Bandage" "Bandelette du Guerrier Koalak" 8002 "Dok Alako-Pelz" "Dok Alako Fabric" "Etoffe de Dok Alako" 8003 "Koalak-Amulett" "Koalak Amulet" "Amulette du Koalak" 8004 "Koalak-Ring" "Koalak Ring" "Anneau du Koalak" 8005 "Koalak-Bogen" "Koalak Bow" "Arc du Koalak" 8006 "Koalak-Stiefel" "Koalak Boots" "Bottes du Koalak" 8007 "Koalak-Umhang" "Koalak Cloak" "Cape du Koalak" 8008 "Gürtel des Koalak" "Koalak Belt" "Ceinture du Koalak" 8009 "Maske des Koalak" "Koalak Headgear" "Coiffe du Koalak" 8010 "Demontierschlüssel" "Dismantler" "Démonteur" 8011 "Propheten, Kulte und Glaubensrichtungen" "Prophets, Cults and Faith" "Les Prophètes, les Cultes, la Foi" 8012 "Pulver der Wiedererweckung" "Resurrection Powder" "Poudre de résurrection" 8013 "Maunzmiez-Vergeistung" "Bow Meow Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Chacha" 8016 "Blutrünstiger Koalak-Geist" "Bloody Koalak Ghost" "Fantôme de Koalak Sanguin" 8017 "Mini Bwork-Geist" "Bworky Ghost" "Fantôme de Bworky" 8020 "Krötschild-Geist" "Atooin Ghost" "Fantôme d'Atouin" 8021 "Bilby-Vergeistung" "Bilby Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Bilby" 8022 "Luft-Bwack-Vergeistung" "Air Bwak Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Bwak Air" 8023 "Wasser-Bwack-Vergeistung" "Water Bwak Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Bwak Eau" 8024 "Feuer-Bwack-Vergeistung" "Fire Bwak Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Bwak Feu" 8025 "Erd-Bwack-Vergeistung" "Earth Bwak Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Bwak Terre" 8026 "Rabling-Vergeistung" "Crow Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Corbac" 8027 "Croum-Vergeistung" "Croum Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Croum" 8028 "Rosa Dragooner-Vergeistung" "Dragoone Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Dragoune" 8029 "Wuselige Eichhörnchen-Vergeistung" "Mischievous Squirrel Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Ecureuil Chenapan" 8030 "Geistverwandlung: Feuerfux" "Leopardo Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Léopardo" 8031 "Phantöffelchen-Vergeistung" "Ghast Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Fotome" 8032 "Frischling-Vergeistung" "Young Wild Boar Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Marcassin" 8033 "Minimino-Vergeistung" "Minimino Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Minimino" 8034 "Nomoon-Vergeistung" "Nomoon Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Nomoon" 8035 "Blaue Piepmatzung" "Blue Piwin Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Pioute Bleu" 8036 "Gelbe Piepmatzung" "Yellow Piwin Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Pioute Jaune" 8037 "Rosa Piepmatzung" "Pink Piwin Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Pioute Rose" 8038 "Rote Piepmatzung" "Red Piwin Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Pioute Rouge" 8039 "Grüne Piepmatzung" "Green Piwin Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Pioute Vert" 8040 "Lila Piepmatzung" "Purple Piwin Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Pioute Violet" 8041 "Peki-Vergeistung" "Peki Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Péki" 8042 "Schildkröt-Vergeistung" "Atooin Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Atouin" 8043 "Wabbit-Vergeistung" "Wabbit Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Wabbit" 8044 "Willy Wirrwolf-Vergeistung" "Willy Peninzias Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Willy le Relou" 8045 "Blutrünstige Koalak-Vergeistung" "Bloody Koalak Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Koalak Sanguin" 8049 "Mini Wa-Vergeistung" "Mini Wa Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Mini Wa" 8050 "Haut eines unreifen Koalaks" "Immature Koalak Skin" "Peau de Koalak Immature" 8052 "Meister Koalak-Haut" "Koalak Master Skin" "Peau de Maître Koalak" 8053 "Koalakreiter-Fell" "Koalak Rider Skin" "Peau de Chevaucheur Koalak" 8054 "Dracoalak-Fell" "Drakoalak Skin" "Peau de Drakoalak" 8055 "Knochen einer Koalak-Mama" "Mama Koalak Bone" "Os de Mama Koalak" 8056 "Wilder Koalak-Schienbeinknochen" "Wild Koalak Femur" "Fémur de Koalak Farouche" 8057 "Schienbein des Koalak-Totengräbers" "Koalak Gravedigger Shinbone" "Tibia de Koalak Fossoyeur" 8058 "Ellenbogen der Koalak-Mumie" "Koalak Mummy Ulna" "Cubitus de Momie Koalak" 8059 "Haare eines Kirsch-Koalaks" "Cherry Koalak Hairs" "Poils de Koalak Griotte" 8060 "Haare eines Kokos-Koalaks" "Coco Koalak Hairs" "Poils de Koalak Koko" 8061 "Haare eines Apfel-Koalaks" "Pippin Koalak Hairs" "Poils de Koalak Reinette" 8062 "Haare eines Indigo-Koalaks" "Indigo Koalak Hairs" "Poils de Koalak Indigo" 8063 "Blutrünstiger Koalak-Schwanz" "Bloody Koalak Tail" "Queue de Koalak Sanguin" 8064 "Blutrünstiger Koalak-Boomerang" "Bloody Koalak Boomerang" "Boomerang du Koalak Sanguin" 8065 "Barthaare eines braunen Warkos" "Brown Warko Beard Hairs" "Poils de Barbe du Warko Marron" 8066 "Barthaare eines violetten Workos" "Purple Warko Beard Hairs" "Poils de Barbe du Warko Violet" 8067 "Stiefel des Champion" "Champion Boots" "Bottes du Champion" 8068 "Mantel des Champion" "Champion Cape" "Cape du Champion" 8069 "Hut des Champion" "Champion Helmet" "Coiffe du Champion" 8070 "Gürtel des Champion" "Champion Belt" "Ceinture du Champion" 8071 "Mini-Champion" "Mini Champion" "Mini Champion" 8072 "Kalyptus-Dofus" "Kaliptus Dofus" "Dofus Kaliptus" 8073 "Schlüssel zum Unterschlupf des Skeunks" "Skeunk's Hideout Key" "Clef du Repaire de Skeunk" 8075 "Dok Alako-Boomerang" "Dok Alako Boomerang" "Boomerang du Dok Alako" 8076 "Koalak Meister-Boomerang" "Koalak Master Boomerang" "Boomerang du Maître Koalak" 8077 "Brauner Warko-Boomerang" "Brown Warko Boomerang" "Boomerang du Warko Marron" 8078 "Brett aus Kalyptusholz" "Kaliptus Plank" "Planche en Bois de Kaliptus" 8079 "Kleine weiße Maunzmiez-Vergeistung" "Little White Bow Meow Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Petit Chacha Blanc" 8080 "Kleine schwarze SchnuffWuff-Vergeistung" "Little Black Bow Wow Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Petit ChienChien Noir" 8081 "Sack voller Hainbuchenholz" "Sack of Hornbeam Wood" "Sac de Bois de Charme" 8082 "Sensalak-Pelz" "Reapalak Fabric" "Etoffe du Fauchalak" 8083 "Fischeralak-Knochen" "Fisheralak Bone" "Os de Pékeualak" 8084 "Piralak-Haut" "Piralak Skin" "Peau de Piralak" 8085 "Haare eines Koalak-Försters" "Koalak Forester Hairs" "Poils de Koalak Forestier" 8086 "Zerfetzter Dracoalakhut" "Shredded Drakoalak Headgear" "Coiffe déchiquetée de Drakoalak" 8087 "Meister der Axt" "Spell Scroll: Axe Skill" "Sort Maîtrise de la Hache" 8088 "Gyver-Stab" "Gyver Wand" "Baguette Gyver" 8089 "Stoi-Stab" "Iots Wand" "Baguette Iots" 8090 "Stecken der Karibuik" "Caribbean Staff" "Bâton des Caraïbes" 8091 "Tua Kwän-Stock" "Palm Cane" "La Canne Bière" 8092 "Dolche des Prutalos" "Ostwogoth Daggers" "Les Dagues du Bouwin" 8093 "Dolche Guevara" "Mick Dagger" "Dagues Ristocrates" 8094 "Schwert Ödlich" "Killarity Sword" "L'Epée Rilleuse" 8095 "Ayassalama-Säbel" "Andy War Sword" "Le Sabre Ayassalama" 8096 "Toms Mahok-Hammer" "Dunb Hammer" "Marteau Mawoque" 8097 "Liebestöter" "Hammer O'In" "Marteau Xiko" 8098 "Errs Klinge" "Blade O'Ven" "Lame Usicke" 8099 "Axt im Walde" "Axe of Lies" "La Hache Menbien" 8100 "Ohrop-Axt" "The Warf Axe" "La Hache Ticot" 8101 "Tischocken-Axt" "Kape Axe" "Le Fendoir Tichaud" 8102 "Legendäres Mega-Krachlergestein" "Legendary Crackler Rock" "Pierre du Craqueleur Légendaire" 8103 "Bogen der Gespinndichkeit" "Web Bow" "Arc Rainier" 8104 "Chtelion-Bogen" "Chtelion Bow" "Arc Chtelion" 8106 "Trank des Vergessens: "Bastler"" "Profession Deleveling Potion: Handyman" "Potion d'oubli de métier : Bricoleur" 8107 "Ehrenbuch der Barden" "ne pas traduire" "Livre honorifique des Bardes" 8108 "Tofu-Amulett" "Tofu Amulet" "Amulette du Tofu" 8109 "Tofu-Ring" "Tofu Ring" "Anneau du Tofu" 8110 "Tofu-Stab" "Tofu Wand" "Baguette du Tofu" 8111 "Tofu-Pantoffeln" "Tofu Slippers" "Pantoufles du Tofu" 8112 "Tofu-Umhang" "Tofu Cloak" "Cape du Tofu" 8113 "Tofu-Gürtel" "Tofu Belt" "Ceinture du Tofu" 8114 "Helmofu" "Helmetofu" "Kaskofu" 8116 "Mütze des goldenen Scarabiestes" "Golden Scara Helmet" "Scaracoiffe Dorée" 8117 "Umhang des goldenen Scarabiestes" "Golden Scaracape" "Scaracape Dorée" 8118 "Stab des goldenen Scarabiestes" "Golden Scarabugly Wand" "Baguette du Scarabosse Doré" 8119 "Gürtel des goldenen Scarabiestes" "Golden Scarabelt" "Scarature Dorée" 8120 "Amulett des goldenen Scarabiestes" "Golden Scarabugly Amulet" "Amulette Scarabosse Doré" 8121 "Ring des goldenen Scarabiestes" "Golden Scarabugly Ring" "Anneau du Scarabosse Doré" 8122 "Stiefel des goldenen Scarabiestes" "Golden Scaraboots" "Scarabottes Dorées" 8123 "Bauernamulett" "Farmer Amulet" "Amulette Paysanne" 8124 "Bermudagürtel des Bauern" "Farmer Beltudas" "Ceinturemuda du Paysan" 8125 "Bauernkappe" "Farmer Sunhat" "Bob du Paysan" 8126 "Mottenzerfressene Bauernfäustlinge" "Farmer Moth-Eaten Mittens" "Mitaines Mitées du Paysan" 8127 "Abgenutzte Bauernsense" "Damaged Farmer Scythe" "Faux usée du Paysan" 8128 "Bauernstiefel" "Farmer Boots" "Bottes Paysannes" 8129 "WuWulf-Amulett" "Boowolfulet" "Amuloumulette" 8130 "WuWulf-Axt" "Boowolf Axe" "Hache du Mulou" 8131 "Bauernsack" "Farmer Bag" "Sac du Paysan" 8132 "Schwarzer Scara-Gürtel" "Black Scarabelt" "Scarature Noire" 8133 "Schwarze Scara-Mütze" "Black Scara Helmet" "Scaracoiffe Noire" 8134 "Schwarzer Scara-Umhang" "Black Scaracape" "Scaracape Noire" 8135 "Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Bworks" "Bwork Dungeon Key" "Clef du Donjon des Bworks" 8136 "Schwarzer Scara-Ring" "Black Scararing" "Scaranneau Noir" 8137 "Innereien des goldenen Scarabiestes" "Golden Scarabugly Entrails" "Viscères du Scarabosse Doré" 8138 "Panzer eines schwarzen Scarablattes" "Black Scaraleaf Shell" "Carapace de Scarafeuille Noir" 8139 "Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Scarablätter" "Scaraleaf Dungeon Key" "Clef du Donjon des Scarafeuilles" 8140 "Antennen eines schwarzen Scarablattes" "Black Scaraleaf Antennas" "Antennes du Scarafeuille Noir" 8141 "Flügel eines schwarzen Scarablattes" "Black Scaraleaf Wings" "Ailes du Scarafeuille Noir" 8142 "Geheimschlüssel zum königlichen Tofustall" "Secret Royal Tofu House Key" "Clef Secrète du Tofulailler Royal" 8143 "Schlüssel der Felder" "Field Dungeon Key" "Clef des Champs" 8144 "Mojo des MuWulfs" "Moowolf Mojo" "Mojo du Meulou" 8145 "Bwork-Bier" "Bwork Beer" "Bière de Bwork" 8146 "Stiefel des legendären Mega-Krachlers" "Legendary Crackler Boots" "Bottes Du Craqueleur Légendaire" 8147 "Helm des legendären Mega-Krachlers" "Legendary Crackler Helmet" "Casque du Craqueleur Légendaire" 8148 "Hammer des Legendären Mega-Krachlers" "Legendary Crackler Hammer" "Marteau du Craqueleur Légendaire" 8149 "Ring des Legendären Mega-Krachlers" "Legendary Cracklering" "Craquanneau Légendaire" 8150 "Amulett des Legendären Mega-Krachlers" "Legendary Crackler Amulet" "Amulette du Craqueleur Légendaire" 8151 "Fresskügelchen" "Gobtubby" "Bouloute" 8152 "Gürtel des Legendären Mega-Krachlers" "Legendary Crackler Belt" "Ceinture du Craqueleur Légendaire" 8153 "Astaknydasta" "Treechster" "Abra Kadabra" 8154 "El Scarador" "El Scarador" "El Scarador" 8155 "Minifux" "Minifoux" "Tifoux" 8156 "Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Canidae" "Canidae Dungeon Key" "Clef du Donjon des Canidés" 8157 "Magisches Blütenblatt" "Magic Famished Sunflower Petal" "Pétale Magique du Tournesol Affamé" 8158 "Fettige Tofurby-Feder" "Greasy Tofurby Feather" "Plume Graisseuse du Tofu Ventripotent" 8159 "Panzer des goldenen Scarabiestes" "Golden Scarabugly Carapace" "Carapace du Scarabosse Doré" 8160 "Antennen des goldenen Scarabiestes" "Golden Scarabugly Antennas" "Antennes du Scarabosse Doré" 8161 "Flügel des goldenen Scarabiestes" "Golden Scarabugly Wings" "Ailes du Scarabosse Doré" 8162 "Küwbiskopf" "Pumpkwin Head" "Tête de Citwouille" 8163 "Kabuto" "Kabuto" "Kabuto" 8164 "Fresskügelchen-Geschenkpaket" "Gobtubby Gift" "Cadeau Bouloute" 8165 "Astaknydasta-Geschenkpaket" "Treechster Gift" "Cadeau Abra Kadabra" 8166 "El Scarador-Geschenkpaket" "El Scarador Gift" "Cadeau El Scarador" 8167 "Minifux-Geschenkpaket" "Minifoux Gift" "Cadeau Tifoux" 8168 "Höll O'Feen-Geschenk" "Al Howin's Gift" "Cadeau d'Halouine" 8169 "Höll'O'Feen-Fresssack-Verwandlung" "Al Howin Gobball Transformation" "Transformation Bouftou d'Halouine" 8170 "Höll'O'Feen-Tofu" "Al Howin Tofu Transformation" "Transformation Tofu d'Halouine" 8171 "Astaknydasta-Geist" "Treechster Ghost" "Fantôme d'Abra Kadabra" 8172 "Fresskügelchen-Geist" "Gobtubby Ghost" "Fantôme de Bouloute" 8173 "El Scarador-Geist" "El Scarador Ghost" "Fantôme d'El Scarador" 8174 "Minifux-Geist" "Minifoux Ghost" "Fantôme de Tifoux" 8175 "Tierheimzertifikat: Astaknydasta" "Treechster Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Abra Kadabra" 8176 "Tierheimzertifikat: Fresskügelchen" "Gobtubby Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Bouloute" 8178 "Tierheimzertifikat: El Scarador" "El Scarador Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : El Scarador" 8179 "Tierheimzertifikat: Minifux" "Minifoux Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Tifoux" 8180 "Tierheimzertifikat: Bworky" "Bworky Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Bworky" 8181 "Krachlcoatlus des legendären Megakrachlers" "Legendary Crackler Cloak" "Craquelocape Légendaire" 8184 "Minifux-Vergeistung" "Minifoux Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Tifoux" 8185 "El Scarador-Vergeistung" "El Scarador Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme El Scarador" 8186 "Fresskügelchen-Vergeistung" "Gobtubby Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Bouloute" 8187 "Astaknydasta-Vergeistung" "Treechster Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Abra Kadabra" 8188 "Bworky-Vergeistung" "Bworky Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Bworky" 8211 "Ping" "Pingoku" "Walk" 8213 "Amulett des roten Piepmatzes" "Red Piwi Amulet" "Amulette du Piou Rouge" 8214 "Amulett des blauen Piepmatzes" "Blue Piwi Amulet" "Amulette du Piou Bleu" 8215 "Amulett des violetten Piepmatzes" "Purple Piwi Amulet" "Amulette du Piou Violet" 8216 "Amulett des grünen Piepmatzes" "Green Piwi Amulet" "Amulette du Piou Vert" 8217 "Amulett des gelben Piepmatzes" "Yellow Piwi Amulet" "Amulette du Piou Jaune" 8218 "Amulett des rosafarbenen Piepmatzes" "Pink Piwi Amulet" "Amulette du Piou Rose" 8219 "Ring des roten Piepmatzes" "Red Piwi Ring" "Anneau du Piou Rouge" 8220 "Ring des blauen Piepmatzes" "Blue Piwi Ring" "Anneau du Piou Bleu" 8221 "Ring des violetten Piepmatzes" "Purple Piwi Ring" "Anneau du Piou Violet" 8222 "Ring des grünen Piepmatzes" "Green Piwi Ring" "Anneau du Piou Vert" 8223 "Ring des gelben Piepmatzes" "Yellow Piwi Ring" "Anneau du Piou Jaune" 8224 "Ring des rosafarbenen Piepmatzes" "Pink Piwi Ring" "Anneau du Piou Rose" 8225 "Sandalen des roten Piepmatzes" "Red Piwi Sandals" "Sandales du Piou Rouge" 8226 "Sandalen des blauen Piepmatzes" "Blue Piwi Sandals" "Sandales du Piou Bleu" 8227 "Sandalen des violetten Piepmatzes" "Purple Piwi Sandals" "Sandales du Piou Violet" 8228 "Sandalen des grünen Piepmatzes" "Green Piwi Sandals" "Sandales du Piou Vert" 8229 "Sandalen des gelben Piepmatzes" "Yellow Piwi Sandals" "Sandales du Piou Jaune" 8230 "Sandalen des rosafarbenen Piepmatzes" "Pink Piwi Sandals" "Sandales du Piou Rose" 8231 "Umhang des roten Piepmatzes" "Red Piwi Cape" "Cape du Piou Rouge" 8232 "Umhang des blauen Piepmatzes" "Blue Piwi Cape" "Cape du Piou Bleu" 8233 "Umhang des grünen Piepmatzes" "Green Piwi Cape" "Cape du Piou Vert" 8234 "Umhang des violetten Piepmatzes" "Purple Piwi Cape" "Cape du Piou Violet" 8235 "Umhang des rosafarbenen Piepmatzes" "Pink Piwi Cape" "Cape du Piou Rose" 8236 "Umhang des gelben Piepmatzes" "Yellow Piwi Cape" "Cape du Piou Jaune" 8237 "Gürtel des roten Piepmatzes" "Red Piwi Belt" "Ceinture du Piou Rouge" 8238 "Gürtel des blauen Piepmatzes" "Blue Piwi Belt" "Ceinture du Piou Bleu" 8239 "Gürtel des violetten Piepmatzes" "Purple Piwi Belt" "Ceinture du Piou Violet" 8240 "Gürtel des grünen Piepmatzes" "Green Piwi Belt" "Ceinture du Piou Vert" 8241 "Gürtel des gelben Piepmatzes" "Yellow Piwi Belt" "Ceinture du Piou Jaune" 8242 "Gürtel des rosafarbenen Piepmatzes" "Pink Piwi Belt" "Ceinture du Piou Rose" 8243 "Hut des roten Piepmatzes" "Red Piwi Hat" "Chapeau du Piou Rouge" 8244 "Hut des blauen Piepmatzes" "Blue Piwi Hat" "Chapeau du Piou Bleu" 8245 "Violetter Piepmatz-Hut" "Purple Piwi Hat" "Chapeau du Piou Violet" 8246 "Hut des grünen Piepmatzes" "Green Piwi Hat" "Chapeau du Piou Vert" 8247 "Hut des gelben Piepmatzes" "Yellow Piwi Hat" "Chapeau du Piou Jaune" 8248 "Hut des rosafarbenen Piepmatzes" "Pink Piwi Hat" "Chapeau du Piou Rose" 8249 "Trinker-Feder" "Drinker Feather" "Plume de Buveur" 8250 "Rafux-Haar" "Crowfox Hair" "Poil de Renarbo" 8251 "Peki Peki-Haar" "Peki Hair" "Poil de Péki" 8252 "Feder des gezähmten Rablings" "Tamed Crow Feather" "Plume de Corbac Apprivoisé" 8253 "Schwammulett" "Sponge Amulet" "Amulette en Mousse" 8254 "Schwammring" "Sponge Ring" "Anneau en Mousse" 8255 "Schwammaufel" "Sponge Shovel" "Pelle en Mousse" 8256 "Schwammokassins" "Sponge Boots" "Bottes en Mousse" 8257 "Schwammgürtel" "Sponge Belt" "Ceinture en Mousse" 8258 "Schwammantel" "Sponge Cape" "Cape en Mousse" 8259 "Schwammützel" "Sponge Helmet" "Coiffe en Mousse" 8260 "Kalyptus-Stirnband" "Kaliptus Headband" "Bandeau Kaliptus" 8262 "MuWulf-Amulett" "Amoolet" "La Meulette" 8263 "MuWulfs-Ring" "Moowolf Ring" "Anneau du Meulou" 8264 "MuWulf-Stiefel" "Moowolf Boots" "Bottes du Meulou" 8265 "MuWulf-Mantel" "Moowolf Cape" "Cape du Meulou" 8266 "MuWulf-Gürtel" "Moowolf Belt" "Ceinture du Meulou" 8267 "MuWulf-Hut" "Moowolf Headgear" "Coiffe du Meulou" 8268 "Minotoror-Amulett" "Minotoror Necklace" "Collier du Minotoror" 8269 "Minotororing" "Minotoror Ring" "Anneau du Minotoror" 8270 "Minotot-Armband" "Minotot Bracelet" "Bracelet du Minotot" 8271 "Ring des Schweinedrachens" "Dragon Pig Ring" "Anneau du Dragon Cochon" 8272 "Halskette des Minotots" "Minotot Necklace" "Collier du Minotot" 8273 "Amulett des Schweinedrachen" "Dragon Pig Necklace" "Collier du Dragon Cochon" 8274 "Axt des Minotorors" "Minotoror Axe" "Hache du Minotoror" 8275 "Szepter des Minotots" "Minotot Sceptre" "Sceptre du Minotot" 8276 "Minotoror-Stiefel" "Minotoror Boots" "Bottes du Minotoror" 8277 "Minotot-Sandalen" "Minotot Sandals" "Sandales du Minotot" 8278 "Schweinedrachen-Pantoffeln" "Dragon Pig Mules" "Mules du Dragon Cochon" 8279 "Minotoror-Umhang" "Minotoror Cloak" "Cape du Minotoror" 8280 "Minotot-Umhang" "Minotot Cloak" "Cape du Minotot" 8281 "Schweinedrachen-Umhang" "Dragon Pig Cloak" "Cape du Dragon Cochon" 8282 "Minotoror-Gürtel" "Minotoror Belt" "Ceinture du Minotoror" 8283 "Minotot-Gürtel" "Minotot Belt" "Ceinture du Minotot" 8284 "Minotot-Hut" "Minotot Headgear" "Coiffe du Minotot" 8285 "Schweinedrachen-Hut" "Dragon Pig Headgear" "Coiffe du Dragon Cochon" 8286 "Drachei-Umhang" "Dreggon Cape" "Cape Dragoeuf" 8287 "Drachei-Helm" "Dreggon Helmet" "Casque Dragoeuf" 8288 "Drachei-Gürtel" "Dreggon Belt" "Ceinture du Dragoeuf" 8289 "Drachei-Ring" "Dreggon Ring" "Anneau du Dragoeuf" 8290 "Drachei-Amulett" "Dreggon Amulet" "Amulette du Dragoeuf" 8291 "Drachei-Stiefel" "Dreggon Boots" "Bottes du Dragoeuf" 8292 "Drachei-Schwert" "Dreggon Sword" "Epée du Dragoeuf" 8293 "Drachei-Axt" "Dreggon Axe" "Hache du Dragoeuf" 8294 "Drachei-Hammer" "Dreggon Hammer" "Marteau du Dragoeuf" 8295 "Drachei-Bogen" "Dreggon Bow" "Arc du Dragoeuf" 8296 "Drachei-Stab" "Dreggon Wand" "Baguette du Dragoeuf" 8297 "Drachei-Stecken" "Dreggon Staff" "Bâton du Dragoeuf" 8298 "Shikas Ähren" "Shika's Ears" "Epis de Shika" 8299 "Shikas magisches Armband" "Shika's Magic Bracelet" "Bracelet Magique de Shika" 8300 "Shikas Stecken" "Shika's Staff" "Bâton de Shika" 8301 "Shikas Holzschuhe" "Shika's Clogs" "Sabots de Shika" 8302 "Shikas Umhang" "Shika's Cape" "Cape de Shika" 8303 "Shikas Gürtel" "Shika's Belt" "Shikature" 8304 "Shikappe" "Shika's Hat" "Shikacoiffe" 8305 "Muminotoror-Artefakt" "Mumminotor Relic" "Relique du Mominotor" 8306 "Minoknasto-Artefakt" "Deminoball Relic" "Relique du Déminoboule" 8307 "Schlüssel zum Saal des Minotots" "Minotot Room Key" "Clef de la salle du Minotot" 8308 "Scaratos-Panzer" "Scaratos Shell" "Carapace de Scaratos" 8309 "Federboahfeder" "Quetsnakiatl Feather" "Plume du Serpiplume" 8310 "Geleewürfelgelee" "Jellidice Jelly" "Gelée de Dégelée" 8311 "Bumino-Haar" "Minokid Hair" "Poil de Gamino" 8312 "Minoskito-Haut" "Minoskito Skin" "Peau de Minoskito" 8313 "Minotoror-Schienbeinknochen" "Minotoror Femur" "Fémur du Minotoror" 8314 "Kramelehon-Haut" "Khamelerost Skin" "Peau de Kraméléhon" 8315 "Mandrinchen-Haut" "Manderisha Skin" "Peau de Mandrine" 8316 "Minifux: Tipps für die Aufzucht" "How to raise your Minifoux" "Tifoux : Bien l'élever" 8317 "El Scarador: Tipps für die Aufzucht" "How to raise your El Scarador" "El Scarador : Bien l'élever" 8318 "Astaknydasta: Tipps für die Aufzucht" "How to raise your Treechster" "Abra Kadabra : Bien l'élever" 8319 "Fresskügelchen: Tipps für die Aufzucht" "How to raise your Gobtubby" "Bouloute : Bien l'élever" 8320 "Schlüssel zum Unterschlupf des Schweinedrachens" "Dragon Pig Den Key" "Clef de l'antre du Dragon Cochon" 8321 "Minoknasto-Haar" "Deminoball Hair" "Poil de Déminoboule" 8322 "Muminotoror-Haar" "Mumminotor Hair" "Poil de Mominotor" 8323 "Minoknasto-Leder" "Deminoball Leather" "Cuir de Déminoboule" 8324 "Muminotoror-Leder" "Mumminotor Leather" "Cuir de Mominotor" 8325 "Muminotoror-Hut" "Mumminotor Headgear" "Coiffe du Mominotor" 8326 "Muminotoror-Bandage" "Mumminotor Bandage" "Bandelette du Mominotor" 8327 "Minoknasto-Horn" "Deminoball Horn" "Corne de Déminoboule" 8328 "Muminotoror-Horn" "Mumminotor Horn" "Corne de Mominotor" 8329 "Schlüssel zur Mine auf Arkal" "Sakai Mine Key" "Clef de la mine de Sakaï" 8330 "Helm eines fliegenden Dracheis" "Flying Dreggon Headgear" "Coiffe du Dragoeuf volant" 8331 "Draconixa-Helm" "Dragostess Hat" "Coiffe de la Dragueuse" 8333 "Mantel des Weißnachtsmannes" "Father Kwismas Cape" "Cape du Papa Nowel" 8334 "Hut des Weißnachtsmannes" "Father Kwismas Hat" "Chapeau du Papa Nowel" 8335 "Winziges Weißnachtsgeschenk" "Tiny Kwismas Present" "Tout petit cadeau de Nowel" 8336 "Kleines Weißnachtsgeschenk" "Small Kwismas Present" "Petit cadeau de Nowel" 8337 "Weißnachtsgeschenk" "Kwismas Present" "Cadeau de Nowel" 8338 "Weißnachtsschwert" "Kwismas Sword" "Epée de Nowel" 8339 "Großes Weißnachtsgeschenk" "Big Kwismas Present" "Grand cadeau de Nowel" 8340 "Gewaltiges Weißnachtsgeschenk" "Incredible Kwismas Present" "Incroyable cadeau de Nowel" 8341 "Ananas-Stiefel" "Pineapple Boots" "Bottananas" 8342 "Schlüssel zum Heiligtum der Dracheier" "Dreggons' Sanctuary Key" "Clef du Sanctuaire des Dragoeufs" 8343 "Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Dracheier" "Dreggon Dungeon Key" "Clef du Donjon des Dragoeufs" 8344 "Schwarzes Dracosshorn" "Black Dragoss Horn" "Corne de Dragoss Noir" 8345 "Saphir-Dracosshorn" "Sapphire Dragoss Horn" "Corne de Dragoss Saphir" 8346 "Weißes Dracosshorn" "White Dragoss Horn" "Corne de Dragoss Blanc" 8347 "Goldenes Dracosshorn" "Golden Dragoss Horn" "Corne de Dragoss Doré" 8348 "Schwarze Dracossschale" "Black Dragoss Shell" "Coquille de Dragoss Noir" 8349 "Saphir-Dracossschale" "Sapphire Dragoss Shell" "Coquille de Dragoss Saphir" 8350 "Weiße Dracossschale" "White Dragoss Shell" "Coquille de Dragoss Blanc" 8351 "Goldene Dracossschale" "Golden Dragoss Shell" "Coquille de Dragoss Doré" 8352 "Schwarze Dracossschuppe" "Black Dragoss Scale" "Ecaille de Dragoss Noir" 8353 "Saphir-Dracossschuppe" "Sapphire Dragoss Scale" "Ecaille de Dragoss Saphir" 8354 "Weiße Dracossschuppe" "White Dragoss Scale" "Ecaille de Dragoss Blanc" 8355 "Goldene Dracossschuppe" "Golden Dragoss Scale" "Ecaille de Dragoss Doré" 8356 "Draconixa-Haut" "Dragostess Skin" "Peau de Dragueuse" 8357 "Draconixa-Horn" "Dragostess Horn" "Corne de Dragueuse" 8358 "Draconixa-Schützer" "Dragostess Protection" "Protection de la Dragueuse" 8359 "Flügel eines fliegenden Dracheis" "Flying Dreggon Wing" "Aile de Dragoeuf Volant" 8360 "Haut eines fliegenden Dracheis" "Flying Dreggon Skin" "Peau de Dragoeuf Volant" 8361 "Horn eines fliegenden Dracheis" "Flying Dreggon Horn" "Corne de Dragoeuf Volant" 8362 "Haut eines Dracheikriegers" "Dreggon Warrior Skin" "Peau de Dragoeuf Guerrier" 8363 "Horn eines Drachei-Kriegers" "Dreggon Warrior Horn" "Corne de Dragoeuf Guerrier" 8364 "Lederriemen eines Drachei-Kriegers" "Dreggon Warrior Leather Strap " "Lanière en cuir du Dragoeuf Guerrier" 8365 "Geborstenes Crocabulia-Horn" "Crocabulia's Broken Horn" "Corne brisée de Crocabulia" 8366 "Kleiner, roter Kapaunumhang" "Little Red Waddling Cape" "Cape du Petit Chapon Rouge" 8367 "Crocabulia-Haut" "Crocabulia Skin" "Peau de Crocabulia" 8368 "Crocabulia-Zahn" "Crocabulia Tooth" "Dent de Crocabulia" 8369 "Schalenfragment von Terrassikolossokal, dem Krieger" "Terrakubiack the Warrior Shell Fragment" "Fragment de Coquille de Terrakoubiak le Guerrier" 8370 "Schalenfragment von Ignirakronator, dem Krieger" "Ignilicrobur the Warrior Shell Fragment" "Fragment de Coquille d'Ignelicrobur le Guerrier" 8371 "Schalenfragment von Aerodinamiguir, dem Krieger" "Aeroktor the Warrior Shell Fragment" "Fragment de Coquille d'Aerohouctor le Guerrier" 8372 "Schalenfragment von Aquabradabraqualak, dem Krieger" "Aquabralak the Warrior Shell Fragment" "Fragment de Coquille d'Aquabralak le Guerrier" 8373 "Stein von Ignifollirunklator, dem Ausgehungerten" "Stone of Ignirkocropos the Famished" "Pierre d'Ignerkocropos l'Affamé" 8374 "Stein von Aquatiriliralak, dem Gnadenlosen" "Stone of Aqualikros the Merciless" "Pierre d'Aqualikros l'Impitoyable" 8375 "Stein von Terranowakrobakal, dem Hinterhältigen" "Stone of Terraburkahl the Perfidious" "Pierre de Terraburkal le Perfide" 8376 "Stein von Aerotrubaduir, dem Bösartigen" "Stone of Aerogoburius the Malicious" "Pierre d'Aerotrugobur le Malveillant" 8377 "Bastler-Rune" "Handyman Rune" "Rune de Bricoleur" 8378 "Magisches Fragment" "Magic Fragment" "Fragment Magique" 8379 "Vie-Rune" "Vie Rune" "Rune Vie" 8380 "Peki Peki-Fell" "Peki Fabric" "Etoffe de Péki" 8381 "Magischer Peki Peki-Schwanz" "Magic Peki Tail" "Queue Magique du Péki" 8383 "Moon-Haut" "Moon Skin" "Peau de Moon" 8384 "Magisches Moon-Fell" "Magic Moon Fabric" "Etoffe Magique de Moon" 8385 "Haut der Shin-Larve" "Shin Larva Skin" "Peau de Shin Larve" 8386 "Zahn der Shin-Larve" "Shin Larva Tooth" "Dent de Shin Larve" 8387 "Vibrierende Feder des Königlichen Tofu" "Vibrating Royal Tofu Feather" "Plume Vibrante du Tofu Royal" 8388 "Bworkette-Haut" "Bworkette Skin" "Peau de Bworkette" 8389 "Bworkette-Haar" "Bworkette Hair" "Poil de Bworkette" 8390 "Farles Schweinehaut" "Farle's Pig Skin" "Peau de Cochon de Farle" 8391 "O'Rgan Spendha-Haut" "Dorgan Ation Skin" "Peau de Don Dorgan" 8392 "B'hlut Spendha-Haut" "Blodz Uker Skin" "Peau de Don Duss Ang" 8393 "Schweinedrachen-Haar" "Dragon Pig Hair" "Poil de Dragon Cochon" 8394 "Mega-Stein des legendären Mega-Krachlers" "Mega Legendary Crackler Rock" "Méga Pierre du Craqueleur Légendaire" 8396 "Mojo des WuWulfs" "Boowolf Mojo" "Mojo du Mulou " 8397 "Wa Wabbit-Haar" "Wa Wabbit Hair" "Poil du Wa Wabbit" 8398 "Wa Wabbit-Fell" "Wa Wabbit Fabric" "Etoffe du Wa Wabbit" 8399 "Meister Pandoars Haar" "Pandora Master Hair" "Poil de Maître Pandore" 8400 "Meister Pandoars Fell" "Pandora Master Fabric" "Etoffe de Maître Pandore" 8401 "Meister Pandoars Haut" "Pandora Master Skin" "Peau de Maître Pandore" 8402 "Stein des Kuhlosses" "Koolich Stone" "Pierre du Koulosse" 8403 "Zopf des Kuhlosses" "Koolich Braid" "Tresse du Koulosse" 8404 "Skeunk-Haut" "Skeunk Skin" "Peau de Skeunk" 8405 "Skeunk-Haar" "Skeunk Hair" "Poil de Skeunk " 8406 "Minotot-Wolle" "Minotot Wool" "Laine du Minotot" 8407 "Minotot-Leder" "Minotot Leather" "Cuir du Minotot" 8408 "Minotot-Huf" "Minotot Hoof" "Sabot du Minotot" 8409 "Minotot-Horn" "Minotot Horn" "Corne du Minotot" 8410 "Minotot-Schienbeinknochen" "Minotot Femur" "Fémur du Minotot" 8411 "Muminotoror-Amulett" "Mumminotor Amulet" "Amulette du Mominotor" 8412 "Muminotoror-Ring" "Mumminotor Ring" "Anneau du Mominotor" 8413 "Muminotoror-Hammer" "Mumminotor Hammer" "Marteau du Mominotor" 8414 "Drachei-Dolche" "Dreggon Daggers" "Dagues du Dragoeuf" 8415 "Muminotoror-Stiefel" "Mumminotor Boots" "Bottes du Mominotor" 8416 "Muminotoror-Umhang" "Mumminotor Cape" "Cape du Mominotor" 8417 "Kuchenschaufel" "Alani Shovel" "Pelle à Gâteau" 8418 "Muminotoror-Gürtel" "Mumminotor Belt" "Ceinture du Mominotor" 8419 "Moh-Schaufel" "Shovel Ijah" "Pelle Moh" 8420 "Drachei-Schaufel" "Dreggon Shovel" "Pelle Dragoeuf" 8421 "Tierheimzertifikat: Kleiner böser Rabling" "Baby Crowdzilla Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Vilain Petit Corbac" 8424 "Entschädigungsgeschenk für Züchter" "Breeder's Compensation Gift" "Cadeau de compensation de l'éleveur" 8425 "Geldbörse mit 10.000 Kamas" "Purse of 10,000 Kamas" "Bourse de 10000 Kamas" 8428 "Nebelhafter Unsichtbarkeitstrank" "Cloudy Invisibility Potion" "Potion d'invisibilité Nébuleuse" 8430 "Gelber, magischer Ballon" "Magic Yellow Balloon" "Ballon Jaune Magique" 8431 "Wirbelnde Rauchbombe" "Cyclonic Smoke Potion" "Potion fumigène Cyclonique" 8435 "Roter, magischer Ballon" "Magic Red Balloon" "Ballon Rouge Magique" 8436 "Schlüssel zum Weich-Eich-Dungeon" "Soft Oak Dungeon Key" "Clef du Donjon du Chêne Mou" 8437 "Schlüssel zum versandeten Dungeon" "Sand Dungeon Key" "Clef du Donjon Ensablé" 8438 "Schlüssel zum Rattendungeon von Brâkmar" "Brakmar Rat Dungeon Key" "Clef du Donjon des Rats de Brâkmar" 8439 "Schlüssel zum Rattendungeon von Bonta" "Bonta Rat Dungeon Key" "Clef du Donjon des Rats de Bonta" 8441 "Heilibillyschein" "Billalo" "Billréole" 8442 "Schwarze Rattenmaske" "Black Rat Mask" "Masque du Rat Noir" 8443 "Schwarzer Rattenumhang" "Black Rat Cape" "Cape du Rat Noir" 8444 "Schwarze Rattendolche" "Black Rat Daggers" "Dagues du Rat Noir" 8445 "Schwarzes Rattenhalsband" "Black Rat Necklace" "Collier du Rat Noir" 8446 "Schwarze Rattenstiefel" "Black Rat Boots" "Bottes du Rat Noir" 8447 "Schwarzer Rattengürtel" "Black Rat Belt" "Ceinture du Rat Noir" 8448 "Schwarzer Rattenring" "Black Rat Ring" "Anneau du Rat Noir" 8449 "Verwandlung des Astaknyden-Dungeons" "Treechnid Dungeon Transformation" "Transformation du Donjon Abraknyde" 8450 "Weißes Rattenschwert" "White Rat Sword" "Epée du Rat Blanc" 8451 "Weißer Rattenhut" "White Rat Hat" "Coiffe du Rat Blanc" 8452 "Weißer Rattenumhang" "White Rat Cape" "Cape du Rat Blanc" 8453 "Weißes Rattenhalsband" "White Rat Necklace" "Collier du Rat Blanc" 8454 "Weißer Rattenpanzerhandschuh" "White Rat Gauntlet" "Gantelet du Rat Blanc" 8455 "Weißer Rattengürtel" "White Rat Belt" "Ceinture du Rat Blanc" 8456 "Weiße Rattenstiefel" "White Rat Boots" "Bottes du Rat Blanc" 8457 "Zeremonienmaske des Rattenmeisters" "Lord of the Rats' Ceremonial Hat" "Coiffe Cérémoniale du Seigneur des Rats" 8458 "Zeremonienumhang des Rattenmeisters" "Lord of the Rats' Ceremonial Cape" "Cape Cérémoniale du Seigneur des Rats" 8459 "Zeremonienhalskette des Rattenmeisters" "Lord of the Rats' Ceremonial Necklace" "Collier Cérémonial du Seigneur des Rats" 8460 "Zeremonienring des Rattenmeisters" "Lord of the Rats' Ceremonial Ring" "Anneau Cérémonial du Seigneur des Rats" 8461 "Zeremoniengürtel des Rattenmeisters" "Lord of the Rats' Ceremonial Belt" "Ceinture Cérémoniale du Seigneur des Rats" 8462 "Zeremonienstiefel des Rattenmeisters" "Lord of the Rats' Ceremonial Boots" "Bottes Cérémoniales du Seigneur des Rats" 8463 "Ur-Astakappa" "Ancestral Treechelmet" "Abracaska Ancestral" 8464 "Ur-Astarind" "Ancestral Treecape" "Abracapa Ancestrale" 8465 "Ur-Torque" "Ancestral Torc" "Torque Ancestral" 8466 "Ur-Ring" "Ancestral Ring" "Anneau Ancestral" 8467 "Ur-Schienbeinschoner" "Ancestral Shin Guards" "Protège-Tibias Ancestraux" 8468 "Ur-Astaschurz" "Ancestral Treechelt" "Abrature Ancestrale" 8469 "Weich-Eich-Talisman" "Soft Oak Talisman" "Talisman du Chêne Mou" 8470 "Weich-Eich-Ring" "Soft Oak Ring" "Anneau du Chêne Mou" 8471 "Weich-Eich-Sonntagsschlappen" "Soft Oak Flip-Flops" "Tongues du dimanche du Chêne Mou" 8472 "Abgenutzter Weich-Eich-Umhang" "Worn Soft Oak Cape" "Cape Usée du Chêne Mou" 8473 "Weich-Eich-Herbststring" "Autumnal Soft Oak G-String" "String Automnal du Chêne Mou" 8474 "Weich-Eich-Hut" "Soft Oak Hat" "Coiffe du Chêne Mou" 8476 "Erster Schlüssel zum Sphincter-Dungeon" "First Sphincter Dungeon Key" "Première clef du Donjon de Sphincter" 8477 "Zweiter Schlüssel zum Sphincter-Dungeon" "Second Sphincter Dungeon Key" "Deuxième clef du Donjon de Sphincter" 8478 "Stiefelleckertrank" "Bootlicker Potion" "Potion de lèche-bottes" 8480 "Stiefelleckertrank" "Bootlicker Potion" "Potion de lèche-bottes" 8481 "Kanalkrattenhaar" "Grossewer Rat Hair" "Poil de Rat d'Egoutant" 8482 "Kanalkrattenhaut" "Grossewer Rat Skin" "Peau de Rat d'Egoutant" 8483 "Tschamanen-Kanalkrattenhaut" "Grossewer Shaman Skin" "Peau de Chaman d'Egoutant" 8484 "Tschamanen-Kanalkrattenhaar" "Grossewer Shaman Hair" "Poil de Chaman d'Egoutant" 8485 "Schwarzes Rattenfell" "Black Rat Fabric" "Etoffe du Rat Noir" 8486 "Weißes Rattenfell" "White Rat Fabric" "Etoffe du Rat Blanc" 8487 "Sphincter Cells Fell" "Sphincter Cell Fabric" "Etoffe de Sphincter Cell" 8488 "Ellenbogenbein der schwarzen Ratte" "Black Rat Ulna" "Cubitus du Rat Noir" 8489 "Weißer Rattenzahn" "White Rat Tooth" "Dent de Rat Blanc" 8490 "Sphincter Cells Schienbeinknochen" "Sphincter Cell Femur" "Fémur de Sphincter Cell" 8491 "Schwarze Rattenhaut" "Black Rat Skin" "Peau du Rat Noir" 8492 "Weiße Rattenhaut" "White Rat Skin" "Peau de Rat Blanc" 8493 "Sphincter Cells Haut" "Sphincter Cell Skin" "Peau de Sphincter Cell" 8494 "Ur-Astaknydenrinde" "Ancestral Treechnid Bark" "Ecorce d'Abraknyde Ancestral" 8495 "Ur-Astaknydenknospe" "Ancestral Treechnid Bud" "Bourgeon de l'Abraknyde Ancestral" 8496 "Ur-Astaknydenwurzel" "Ancestral Treechnid Root" "Racine d'Abraknyde Ancestral" 8497 "Das große Buch des Filtounga-Rezepts" "Filtounga Recipe" "La Recette de la filtounga" 8498 "Kanigrou-Fleisch" "Kaniger Meat" "Viande de Kanigrou" 8499 "Koalak-Fleisch" "Koalak Meat" "Viande de Koalak" 8500 "Crocodyll-Fleisch" "Crocodyl Meat" "Viande de Crocodaille" 8501 "Konserviertes Kanigrou-Fleisch" "Preserved Kaniger Meat" "Viande de Kanigrou Conservée" 8502 "Konserviertes Koalak-Fleisch" "Preserved Koalak Meat" "Viande de Koalak Conservée" 8503 "Konserviertes Crocodyll-Fleisch" "Preserved Crocodyl Meat" "Viande de Crocodaille Conservée" 8504 "Kanigrou-Rippchen" "Kaniger Steak" "Entrecôte de Kanigrou" 8505 "Koalak-Filet" "Koalak Steak" "Filet de Koalak" 8506 "Crocodyll-Rippchen" "Crocodyl Steak" "Entrecôte de Crocodaille" 8507 "Filtounga-Hauptgericht" "Filtunga Dish" "Plat de Filtounga" 8508 "Die Hauptspeise: Filtounga" "Filtounga Dish" "Plat de Filtounga" 8509 "Die Rezeptur des Bwork-Bieres" "Bwork Beer Recipe" "La Recette de la bière Bwork" 8511 "Übermächtige Armbrust der Dunkelheit" "Overpowered Uberleet Dark Crossbow of the Shadows" "Arbalète de Surpuissance Ténébreuse de la Mort qui Tue" 8513 "BworknRolls Skalpell" "Bworknroll's Scalpel" "Scalpel de Bworknroll" 8514 "Vampirhirn" "Vampire Brain" "Cervelle de vampire" 8515 "Trool-Knochen" "Trool Bone" "Os de Trooll" 8516 "Bworkettes Herz" "Bworcelain's Heart" "Coeur de Bworkcelhaine" 8517 "Miese Muschel" "Mumussel" "Moumoule" 8518 "Miese Muscheln mit Fritten" "Mumussel and Fries" "Moumoules frites" 8519 "Troolrolle" "Troofle" "Gâtrool" 8520 "Glibbroll" "Fattrool" "Gratrooll" 8521 "Rotcapechen" "The Red Cape" "La cape rouge" 8522 "Magische Zauberschleuder" "Magic Effect Thrower" "Lanceur d'effet Magique" 8523 "Artefakt der Ounchkins" "Kin's Relic" "La relique des Robill" 8524 "Ping Geist" "Pingoku Ghost" "Fantôme Walk" 8525 "Piepmatz-Ei" "Piwi Egg" "Oeuf de piou" 8526 "Tierheimzertifikat: Blutrünstiger Koalak" "Bloody Koalak Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Koalak Sanguin" 8527 "Gobtreter" "Gobtrotter" "Gobtroteur" 8528 "Das Crêpes-Rezept" "Pancake Recipe" "La Recette des crêpes" 8529 "Zaap-Hammer" "Zaap Hammer" "Le marteau à Zaap" 8530 "Sibirischer Filz" "Ruskie Hat" "Ruskauffe" 8531 "Hasimir-Helm" "Coney Cap" "Lapinocoiffe" 8532 "Hasimir-Umhang" "Indifferent Coney Cape" "Cape du Lapino Blasé" 8533 "Flud" "Flud" "Le Floude" 8534 "Cape S'lokk" "Cape S'loque" "La Cape S'loque" 8535 "Ainmischa" "Crashers" "Les Incrustes" 8536 "Spammettchen" "Muffin Belt" "La Spamette" 8537 "Plusains" "Pluswan" "Le Plussain" 8538 "Äs Ähm Ässe" "Issa Mess" "Le S'Mesme" 8539 "Axt des Holzfällerlehrlings" "Apprentice Lumberjack's Axe" "Hache de l'apprenti bûcheron" 8540 "Sense des Bauernlehrlings" "Apprentice Farmer's Scythe" "Faux de l'apprenti paysan" 8541 "Angel des Fischerlehrlings" "Apprentice Fisherman's Rod" "Canne de l'apprenti pêcheur" 8542 "Handschuhe des Alchimistenlehrlings" "Apprentice Alchemist's Gloves" "Gants de l'apprenti alchimiste" 8543 "Incarnam-Limonade" "Incarnam Lemonade" "Limonade d'Incarnam" 8544 "Tierheimzertifikat: Ping" "Pingoku Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Walk" 8545 "Schlüssel des Incarnam-Dungeons" "Incarnam Dungeon Key" "Clef du Donjon d'Incarnam" 8546 "WullyWuStruppi-Haut" "Snoowolf Skin" "Peau de Milimilou" 8547 "ixigihik trinsfirmikzik" "Skiril Trinsfirmitinik" "Trinsfirmitik ik Nikiril" 8548 "Wabbit-Vewwandlung" "Tiwabbit Twansfowmation" "Twansfowmation en Tiwabbit" 8557 "Batofu-Feder" "Batofu Feather" "Plume du Batofu" 8558 "Hasimir-Hut" "Coney Hat" "Chapeau du Lapino" 8559 "HmmMmmMmmm" "The HmmMmmmMmmm" "La HmmMmmMmmm" 8561 "Pandawa-Baby" "Pandawa Cub" "Bébé Pandawa" 8563 "Juppi Gobsassa" "Litol Goblait" "Titi Gobelait" 8564 "Tierheimzertifikat: Pandawa-Baby" "Pandawa Cub Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Bébé Pandawa" 8565 "Pandawa Baby Geist" "Pandawa Cub Ghost" "Fantôme Bébé Pandawa" 8566 "Ping-Vergeistung" "Pingoku Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Walk" 8567 "Pandawa-Baby-Vergeistung" "Pandawa Cub Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Bébé Pandawa" 8568 "Pandawa-Baby-Geschenkpaket" "Pandawa Cub Gift" "Cadeau Bébé Pandawa" 8569 "Doro l'Blak" "Doro L. Blak" "Doro le Blak" 8570 "Haar einer Bonta-Ratte" "Bontarian Rat Hair" "Poil de Rat Bontarien" 8571 "Haar einer Brâk-Ratte" "Brakmarian Rat Hair" "Poil de Rat Brâkmarien" 8572 "Trank des Vergessens: "Reittiere zähmen"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Mount Taming'" "Potion d'oubli : Apprivoisement de monture" 8573 "Trank des Vergessens: "Bösartiger Boomerang"" "Deleveling Potion: 'Perfidious Boomerang'" "Potion d'oubli : Boomerang perfide" 8574 "Vinegrett-Dofus" "Vinaigrette Dofus" "Dofus vinaigrette" 8575 "Ramboton" "First Blood Staff" "Le Ramboton" 8576 "Empfehlungsschreiben von Yse Vewybad" "Yse Vewybad's Recommendation Scroll" "Parchemin de recommandation d'Yse Vewybad" 8588 "Halsabschneider-Abzeichen" "Rogue Emblem" "Insigne Roublard" 8590 "Vertrag zwischen Vil Smiss und Yse Vewybad" "Contract between Vil Smisse and Yse Vewybad" "Contrat entre Vil Smisse et Yse Vewybad" 8593 "Wabbit-Vewwandlungstwank" "Wa Wabbit Transformation Potion" "Potion de transformation en Wa Wabbit" 8594 "Wabbit-Vewwandlungstwank" "Wa Wabbit Twansfowmation Potion" "Potion de twansfowmation en Wa Wabbit" 8595 "Fettes Tofu-Ei" "Obese Tofu Egg" "Oeuf de Tofu Obèse" 8596 "Purpur-Klaue" "Crimson Claw" "Griffe Pourpre" 8597 "Stopf-Trank" "Force-feeding Potion" "Potion de Gavage" 8598 "Schweizer Dolch" "Emment Daggers" "Dagues Ruyère" 8599 "Krallette" "Clawettes" "Griffettes" 8600 "Die Unlust, Treppen zu steigen" "Too Lazy To Go Upstairs" "La flemme de monter les escaliers" 8603 "Livree der Lakaien des Wa-Pwinzes" "Wabbit Prince's Servant's Livery" "Livrée de valet du Prince Wabbit." 8604 "Schnallauffall-Schwert" "Stalk Sword" "Epée Doncule" 8605 "Gnadenspender" "Rubber Sword" "Epée Zervatif" 8606 "Brautkleid" "Wedding Dress" "Robe de la mariée" 8607 "Stagelnock" "Studded Staff" "Le Bâton Cloutay" 8608 "Klopps Stock" "Scrap Staff" "La Bastonneuze" 8609 "Bogen der Geisha" "Bushi'Bow" "Geish'Arc" 8610 "Monnesond & Ernest-Bogen" "Bow Liwood" "Le Kikoularc" 8611 "Bastab Café" "Wand Else?" "Bagdette Café" 8612 "Ill-Yeah-Richter-Stab" "The Bidjiz" "La Bidjiz" 8613 "Spatzack" "Shovel Minster" "Pelle Minstère" 8614 "RIP-Schipp" "RIP Shovel" "Pelle Ripe" 8615 "Weichklopfer" "Red Hammer" "Marteau Mato" 8616 "Tommys Klopfer" "Stephammer" "Marteau Minokers" 8617 "Schopens Haueraxt" "Purrin Axe" "Hache Ebbah" 8618 "Neckischer Nackenspalter" "Koss Axe" "Hache Eulouh" 8619 "Dula-Berst-Michan-Helm" "Hat Ariutokinabot" "Casque Keutumedi" 8621 "Verfluchte Kawotte" "Cuwsed Cawwot" "Cawotte Maudite" 8624 "Blauer magischer Ballon" "Magic Blue Balloon" "Ballon Bleu Magique" 8625 "Grüner magischer Ballon" "Magic Green Balloon" "Ballon Vert Magique" 8626 "vixflirtik hixiknik" "Cirsid Hizilnit" "Nisitik Miditik" 8627 "Sarr Ys' Flöte" "Sarr Ys's Flute" "Flûte de Sarr Ys" 8628 "Nur-Mut-Hut" "Ukando Hat" "Chapeau Leufère" 8629 "Alles-wird-gut-Hut" "Hat Tsokey" "Chapeau Grave" 8630 "Schlafspitz" "Hatter Lily" "Bonnet Nufar" 8631 "Magiesterhut" "Hat Wisholdoo" "Coiffe Fère" 8632 "Barettich" "Cap Ricott" "Chapeau Tyron" 8633 "Döhna-Kebkapp" "Cap Rayer" "Bonnet Spairance" 8634 "Horn-Helm" "Cool Hood" "Capuche Apin" 8635 "Dikthutor" "Helmet Hicc" "Chapeau Lithique" 8636 "Robbins Hut" "Robbie Hoodie Cap" "Coiffe de Robbie Capuche" 8637 "Nasführer" "Zinda Hood" "Bonnet Toual" 8638 "Bedeckel" "Sthood" "Chapeau Taufeu" 8639 "Ballisti-Cape" "Cloak Orporal" "Cape Aurale" 8640 "Cape Cash" "Cape of Spades" "Cape Aillé" 8641 "Meuchelmäntelchen" "F-Ha®t" "Cape Routh" 8642 "Mantel der Diskretion" "Cap Cape" "Cape Huchon" 8643 "Karitas' Stola" "Cape Sulitis" "Cape Sulhit" 8644 "Speckiger Mantel" "Cape o'Tbelly" "Cape Hitton" 8645 "Unabdingling" "Cape Ytal" "Cape Ytale" 8646 "Häme-Umhang" "Cape Anama" "Cape Lyne" 8647 "Capeoeira" "Cape Wuera" "Cape Wéra" 8648 "Ahulcos Cape" "Cape Hulco" "Cape Hulco" 8649 "Umbangkok" "Cape Adossia" "Cape Hadosse" 8650 "Harnumdrang" "Cape Hernaum" "Cape Haharnum" 8651 "Blurt-Gurt" "Bloody Belt" "Sangle Hynère" 8652 "66er" "Belt Sterous" "Ceinture Buhlent" 8653 "Klackerdieklacker-Gurt" "Clinkin Belt" "Sangle Glinglin" 8654 "Uhr-Guhrt" "Sleepless Belt" "Ceinture Lupine" 8655 "Erster-Holon-Gürtel" "Blub Belt" "Sangle Holon" 8656 "Düpier-Gürtel" "Belt Atio" "Ceinture Luthe" 8657 "Krawattschurz" "Strap Pado" "Sangle Hans" 8658 "Tswangs Gürtel" "Diezzle Belt" "Ceinture Bodiézèle" 8659 "Gravitas-Gurt" "Sticky Strap" "Sangle Huée" 8660 "Dart-Gurt" "Targ Belt" "Sangle Cible" 8661 "Pro Viant Amin-Gürtel" "Girdle Belt" "Gaine Hage" 8662 "Leitgurt" "Belt Urgid" "Ceinture Gessant" 8663 "Imafrohs Drauflos-Stiefel" "Boot-a-Hoop" "Bottes Antrin" 8664 "Haarige Mukuboots" "Sleephairs" "Charentaises à poils" 8665 "Botoxiner" "Boots Hox" "Bottes Hox" 8666 "Icellis Botten" "Shal'Hal Boots" "Botte Hairo" 8667 "Bakterientreter" "Boots Ulism" "Botte Ulisme" 8668 "Biotreter" "Boots Hanik" "Bottes Hanik" 8669 "Fakirinas" "Nailed Thongs" "Tong Aclou" 8670 "Sieben-Meilen-Pantoffeln" "Wawka Boots" "Bottes Swana" 8671 "Reliquie des Mächtigen Korallators" "Great Coralator Relic" "Relique du Corailleur Magistral" 8672 "Reliquie von Gurrlo, dem Fürchterlichen" "Gourlo the Terrible Relic" "Relique de Gourlo le Terrible" 8673 "Reliquie des Groß-Shilfs" "Greater Bherb Relic" "Relique du Rasboul Majeur" 8674 "Tynril-Reliquie" "Tynril Relic" "Relique du Tynril" 8675 "Kimbo-Reliquie" "Kimbo Relic" "Relique du Kimbo" 8676 "Boah-Schwert" "Wicked Sword" "Epée qui Pète" 8677 "Surr" "Ross" "Ross" 8678 "Flieghut von Sichthofen-Geschenk" "Satanass Hat" "Chapeau de Satanusse" 8679 "Surr-Geist" "Ross Ghost" "Fantôme Ross" 8680 "Schlüpfrige Fischschuppe" "Slimy Scale" "Ecaille poisseuse" 8681 "Rolf Mops' Haut" "Raul Mops Skin" "Peau de Raul Mops" 8682 "Mopps' schwammige Haut" "Sponge Mob Skin" "Peau de Mob l'Eponge" 8683 "Ping-Geschenk" "Pingoku Gift" "Cadeau Walk" 8684 "Tierheimzertifikat: Surr" "Ross Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Ross" 8685 "Tierheimzertifikat: Bilby" "Bilby Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Bilby" 8686 "Surr-Geschenk" "Ross Gift" "Cadeau Ross" 8687 "Bilby-Geschenk" "Bilby Gift" "Cadeau Bilby" 8688 "Surr-Vergeistung" "Ross Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Ross" 8691 "Pandawushu-Stirnband" "Victory Mark" "Marque de victoire." 8692 "Rezeptur für einen Verwandlungstrank" "Transformation Potion Formula" "Formule de potion de transformation" 8693 "Felidan" "Feanor" "Fëanor" 8694 "Kandierte Schilischoten" "Candied Chilli" "Piment confit" 8695 "Unbe-Schwert" "Sword Hikk" "L'Épée Nice" 8697 "Olol-Dofus" "Olol Dofus" "Dofus Olol" 8699 "Tynril-Hut" "Tynril Hat" "Coiffe du Tynril" 8700 "Smaragd-Schale" "Emerald Shell" "Coquille Emeraude" 8701 "Choh-Schwert" "Nicked Sword" "Epée Choh" 8704 "Narrmützl" "Jester Hat" "Le Nahitse" 8706 "Felidan-Geist" "Fëanor Ghost" "Fantôme Fëanor" 8707 "Tierheimzertifikat: Felidan" "Fëanor Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Fëanor" 8708 "Tierheimzertifikat: Krötschild" "Atooin Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Atouin" 8709 "Felidan-Vergeistung" "Fëanor Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Fëanor" 8711 "Felidan-Geschenk" "Fëanor Gift" "Cadeau Fëanor" 8712 "Stück Goldemort" "Piece of Goldemort" "Bout de Goldemort" 8713 "Spagettas" "Geta Bernacle" "Getas Bernacle" 8714 "Spannring" "Honoh Ring" "Anneau Bhli" 8715 "Würfelring" "Blaber Ring" "Bague Houx" 8716 "Blutrüns Tigerring" "Lion Ring" "Bague Héra" 8717 "Wessen-Ring" "Ring Bellious" "Bague Harre" 8718 "Erinner-Ring" "Memo Ring" "Anneau Tassion" 8719 "Konservato-Ring" "Rememb Ring" "Anneau Stalgik" 8720 "Deko Dia-Ring" "Chee Ring" "Anneau Zamour" 8721 "Bierlein-öffne-Dich" "Ear Ring" "Anneau Raille" 8722 "Hallow-Reeng" "Elkebi Ring" "Anneau Hell" 8723 "Subma-Ring" "Subma Ring" "Anneau Tilus" 8724 "Haar-Harr-Ring" "Hai Ring" "Anneau Pwal" 8725 "SOS-Ring (So-oder-So)" "Ring Neinwonwon" "Anneau Pitale" 8726 "Geiger-Derwisch-Schuhe" "Crusuede Shoes" "Chaussures Lepon-Davignon" 8727 "Kneif-Stiefel" "Relief Boots" "Bottes Antouche" 8728 "Karottenbotten" "Veggie Boots" "Bottes Deuradi" 8729 "Korallenstäbchen" "Worn Coral" "Corail usé" 8730 "Steißbein des Korallators" "Coralator Coccyx" "Coccyx du Corailleur" 8731 "Mächtige Koralle" "Great Coral" "Corail Magistral" 8732 "Blaukoralle" "Kurasso Coral" "Corail Kouraçao" 8733 "Grünkoralle" "Mahlibuh Coral" "Corail Malibout" 8734 "Braunkoralle" "Passaoh Coral" "Corail Passaoh" 8735 "Fahlkoralle" "Mojeeto Coral" "Corail Morito" 8736 "Herz des geschliffenen Krachlers" "Polished Stone Heart" "Coeur de pierre poli" 8737 "Kling-Kugel des geschliffenen Krachlklotzes" "Polished Ball" "Boule polie" 8738 "Sacrum Corallatorum" "Great Sacrum" "Sacrum magistral" 8739 "Oberarmknochen des Sparo" "Sparo's Humerus" "Humérus du Sparo" 8740 "Flipps Zahnstumpf" "Flib's Stump" "Chicot du Flib" 8741 "Kido-Schnabel" "Kido Beak" "Bec du Kido" 8744 "Krustorallenschere" "Craboral Pincer" "Pince de Crustorail" 8745 "Blaublütenblatt" "Kurasso Petal" "Pétale Kouraçao" 8746 "Grünblütenblatt" "Mahlibuh Petal" "Pétale Malibout" 8747 "Braunblütenblatt" "Passaoh Petal" "Pétale Passaoh" 8748 "Fahlblütenblatt" "Mojeeto Petal" "Pétale Morito" 8749 "Blaupalmiflorknolle" "Kurasso Bulb" "Bulbe Kouraçao" 8750 "Grünpalmiflorknolle" "Mahlibuh Bulb" "Bulbe Malibout" 8751 "Braunpalmiflorknolle" "Passaoh Bulb" "Bulbe Passaoh" 8752 "Fahlpalmiflorknolle" "Mojeeto Bulb" "Bulbe Morito" 8753 "Mufafah-Mähne" "Mane in Bloom" "Crinière fleurie" 8754 "Nicht-Bart des Bartarossa" "Barbrossa's Ridiculous Beard" "Barbe inexistante du Barbroussa" 8755 "Verflippte Perücke" "Flib's Red Tuft" "Touffe rousse du Flib" 8756 "Killibri-Daune" "Kilibriss Down" "Duvet du Kilibriss" 8757 "Bartarossa-Shirt" "Barbrossa's Shirt" "Maillot de corps de Barbroussa" 8758 "Fetzen von Gurrlos Unterschlüpfer" "Gourlo's Wrecked Shorts" "Morceau de caleçon de Gourlo" 8759 "Flipps verflippte Kiste" "Flib's Cursed Little Box" "Coffret maudit du Flib" 8760 "Halstuch des Sparo" "Sparo's Scarf" "Foulard du Sparo" 8761 "Gurrlos Zündpulver" "Gourlo's Explosive Powder" "Poudre explosive de Gourlo" 8762 "Hirnstück des geschliffenen Krachlklotzes" "Polished Brain Fragment" "Fragment de cerveau poli" 8763 "Mufafah-Schnurrbart" "Mufafah Moustache" "Moustache du Mufafah" 8764 "Brauen des Groß-Shilfs" "Greater Bherb Eyebrow" "Sourcil du Rasboul majeur" 8765 "Killibri-Stock" "Kilibriss Staff" "Bâton du Kilibriss" 8766 "Kido-Feder" "Kido Rear Feather" "Plume de fesse du Kido" 8767 "Flügel des Bitoufs der Ebenen" "Plain Pikoko Wing" "Aile du Bitouf des plaines" 8768 "Abgerissenes Pumbaa-Ohr" "Torn Pumbaa Ear" "Oreille déchirée de Pumbaa" 8769 "Kokosschale des Bitoufs der Ebenen" "Plain Pikoko Nut" "Coco du Bitouf des plaines" 8770 "Tynril-Rinde" "Tynril Bark" "Ecorce du Tynril" 8771 "Floribond-Rinde" "Floramor Bark" "Ecorce de Floribonde" 8772 "Rindefix-Rinde" "Rotaflor Bark" "Ecorce de Brouture" 8773 "Nerbige Rinde" "Gwass Bark" "Ecorce de Nerbe" 8774 "Rindent-Rinde" "Barkritter Bark" "Ecorce de Fécorce" 8775 "Rinde des Rindenhundes" "Warguerite Bark" "Ecorce de Chiendent" 8776 "Kokosschale des Schatten-Bitoufs" "Dark Pikoko Nut" "Coco du Bitouf sombre" 8777 "Tynril-Blütenstempel" "Tynril Pistil" "Pistil du Tynril" 8778 "Floribonds Staubgefäße" "Floramor Stamen" "Etamine de Floribonde" 8779 "Rindefix-Fruchtblatt" "Rotaflor Carpel" "Carpelle de Brouture" 8780 "Nerbiges Kelchblatt" "Gwass Sepal" "Sépale de Nerbe" 8781 "Rindent-Kelch" "Barkritter Calyx" "Calice de Fécorce" 8782 "Rindenhundschurz" "Warguerite Bract" "Bractée de Chiendent" 8783 "Schabirama" "Dark Pikoko Tonsils" "Amygdales du Bitouf Sombre" 8784 "Achillesferse des dunklen Astakrachler" "Dark Treeckler's Achilles' Heel" "Talon d'achille de l'Abrakleur sombre" 8785 "Same des dunklen Astakrachlers" "Dark Treeckler Seed" "Graine de l'Abrakleur sombre" 8786 "Heenchen-Schopf" "Cheeken Plait" "Tresse du Poolay" 8787 "Heenchen-Kloake" "Cheeken Cloaca" "Cloaque du Poolay" 8788 "Bürzelfeder des Luft-Bitouf" "Air Pikoko Rump" "Croupion du Bitouf aérien" 8789 "Kimbo-Socken" "Kimbo Sock" "Chaussette du Kimbo" 8790 "Muhpett-Füllung" "Moopet Stuffing" "Rembourrage de Meupette" 8791 "Muhpett-Pelz" "Moopet Fabric" "Etoffe de Meupette" 8792 "Kokosschale des Luft-Bitoufs" "Air Pikoko Nut" "Coco du Bitouf aérien" 8793 "Schnelm-Schale" "Snailmet Shell" "Coquille du Kaskargo" 8795 "Kimbo-Toupet" "Kimbo Wig" "Perruque du Kimbo" 8796 "Knoten des hellen Astakrachlers" "Light Treeckler Knot" "Noeud de l'Abrakleur clair" 8797 "Stumpf des hellen Astakrachler" "Light Treeckler Stump" "Souche de l'Abrakleur clair" 8798 "Bürzelfedern des Groß-Shilf" "Greater Bherb Feathered Tail" "Queue emplumée du Rasboul Majeur" 8799 "Pumbaa-Achselhaar" "Pumbaa Armpit Hair" "Poil d'aisselle de Pumbaa" 8800 "Zothiger Pelz" "Zoth Fabric" "Etoffe Zoth" 8801 "Morph-Fell" "Ouassingue Fabric" "Etoffe de Ouassingue" 8802 "Schienbein des Zoth-Kriegers" "Zoth Warrior Shinbone" "Tibia du Guerrier Zoth" 8803 "Kniescheibe des Zoth-Schülers" "Zoth Disciple's Kneecap" "Rotule du Disciple Zoth" 8804 "Reißverschluss des Zoth-Meisters" "Zoth Master's Fly" "Braguette du Maître Zoth" 8805 "Tuch des Zoth-Mädels" "Zoth Girl's Handkerchief" "Mouchoir de la Gamine Zoth" 8806 "Wappen des Zoth-Sergeanten" "Zoth Sergeant's Tab" "Ecusson du Sergent Zoth" 8807 "Morph-Säfte" "Ouassingue Juice" "Jus de Ouassingue" 8808 "King Morphs Pelz" "Mopy King Fabric" "Etoffe du Roissingue" 8809 "King Morphs Liebestöter" "Mopy King Inside Out Shorts" "Culotte à l'envers du Roissingue" 8810 "Auswurf des Torf Morphs" "Dried Mopeat Peat" "Tourbe séchée de Tourbassingue" 8811 "Doppelkinn des Schlammmorphs" "Miremop Double Chin" "Faux menton du Bourbassingue" 8812 "Tinte des Riesenkrakamors" "Gigantic Kralove Ink" "Encre du Kralamoure géant" 8813 "Saugnapf des Riesenkrakamors" "Gigantic Kralove Sucker" "Ventouse du Kralamoure géant" 8814 "Geldbörse mit 5.000 Kamas" "Purse of 5,000 Kamas" "Bourse de 5000 Kamas" 8815 "Geldbörse mit 1.000 Kamas" "Purse of 1,000 Kamas" "Bourse de 1000 Kamas" 8816 "Boah-Schwert-Geschenk" "Wicked Sword Gift" "Cadeau Epée qui Pète" 8817 "Flieghut von Sichthofen-Geschenk" "Satanass's Hat Gift" "Cadeau Chapeau Satanusse" 8818 "King Morphs Mächtiger Umhang" "Mopy King Sovereign Cape" "Cape Souveraine du Roissingue" 8819 "Kleinmorph-Umhang" "Ouassingue Cape" "Cape de la Ouassingue" 8820 "Maske des Zoth-Sergeanten" "Zoth Sergeant Mask" "Masque du Sergent Zoth" 8821 "Hut des Zoth-Schülers" "Zoth Disciple Hat" "Coiffe du Disciple Zoth" 8822 "Maskenhelm des hellen Astakrachler" "Light Treeckler Mask" "Masque de l'Abrakleur clair" 8823 "Maskenhelm des dunklen Astakrachler" "Dark Treeckler Mask" "Masque de l'Abrakleur sombre" 8824 "Schnhelm" "Snailmet" "Kaskargo" 8825 "Mächtige korallatorige Donnerkralle" "Great Coralator Mace" "Masse du Corailleur Magistral" 8826 "Hammer des Zoth-Mädels" "Zoth Girl Hammer" "Marteau de la Gamine Zoth" 8827 "Axt des Zoth-Kriegers" "Zoth Warrior Axe" "Hache du Guerrier Zoth" 8828 "Heenchen-Perücke" "Cheeken Wig" "Perruque du Poolay" 8829 "Bartarossa-Hut" "Barbrossa's Hat" "Chapeau de Barbroussa" 8832 "Schnelmschleim" "Snailmet Slobber" "Bave du Kaskargo" 8833 "Korallatorige Donnerkralle" "Coralator Mace" "Masse du Corailleur" 8834 "Ast des dunklen Astakrachler" "Dark Treeckler Branch" "Branche de l'Abrakleur sombre" 8835 "Ast des hellen Astakrachler" "Light Treeckler Branch" "Branche de l'Abrakleur clair" 8836 "Rindefix-Stängel" "Rotaflor Stem" "Tige du Brouture" 8837 "Stock des Zoth-Meisters" "Zoth Master Staff" "Bâton du Maître Zoth" 8838 "Tynril-Rhizom" "Tynril Rhizome" "Rhizome du Tynril" 8839 "Thomas' kanniballische Wuddu-Maske" "Thierry Voodoo Mask" "Masque Vaudou Thierry" 8840 "Jaffs kaniballische Wuddu-Maske" "Jav Voodoo Mask" "Masque Vaudou Jav" 8841 "Sarbaks kaniballische Wuddu-Maske" "Sarbak Voodoo Mask" "Masque Vaudou Sarbak" 8842 "Archibalds kaniballische Wuddu-Maske" "Archer Voodoo Mask" "Masque Vaudou Archer" 8843 "Hut des Crocodyll Dandy" "Crocodyl Dandy's Hat" "Chapeau de Crocodaille Dandi" 8844 "King Morphs Mächtige Haube" "Mopy King Sovereign Hood" "Capuche Souveraine du Roissingue" 8845 "Morph-Haube" "Ouassingue Hood" "Capuche de la Ouassingue" 8846 "Hut des Zoth-Mädels" "Zoth Girl Hat" "Chapeau de la Gamine Zoth" 8847 "Helm des Zoth-Kriegers" "Zoth Warrior Helmet" "Casque du Guerrier Zoth" 8848 "Helm des Zoth-Meisters" "Zoth Master Hat" "Coiffe du Maître Zoth" 8849 "Rindent-Wurzel" "Barkritter Root" "Racine de Fécorce" 8850 "Floribond-Wurzel" "Floramor Root" "Racine de Floribonde" 8851 "Abgenutzte Schatzkarte" "Worn Treasure Map" "Worn Treasure Map" 8854 "Crack Sparrows abgetragener Hut" "Crack Sparrow’s Own Withered Hat" "Crack Sparrow’s Own Withered Hat" 8855 "S'Teuer-Schild" "Sharkal Shield" "Bouclier Fi'Squale" 8856 "Yastoinpatl" "Bherbal Bherb Belt" "Ceinture Rasboulaire du Rasboul" 8858 "Schmoinkser" "Boots Kwish" "Bottes Horchons" 8859 "King Morphs Siegelring" "Mopy King Sovereign Seal" "Sceau Souverain du Roissingue" 8860 "Koralliger Ehering" "Coral Ring" "Alliance de Corail" 8861 "Kimbo-Treter" "Round Kimbo Sandals" "Sandales Circulaires du Kimbo" 8862 "Ykaros' Gurt" "Parkinn Pan's Pikokowal Belt" "Ceinture Bitoufale de Prosper Youpla" 8863 "Zothulett" "Zothulet" "Zothulette" 8864 "Schnelm-Bogen" "Snailmet Bow" "Kask'Arc Go" 8865 "Schnelm-Ring" "Snailmet Ring" "Anneau Skargo" 8866 "Mächtiger schillernder Umhang" "Powerful Dazzling Cloak" "Puissante Cape Fulgurante" 8867 "Muhpett-Umhang" "Moopet Cape" "Cape de la Meupette" 8868 "Schnabelaxt" "Cheeken Axe" "Poolache" 8869 "Astakrachlerholz-Bottinen" "Wooden Treeckler Boots" "Bottines en bois d'abrakleur" 8870 "Gurt aus dunklem Astakrachlerholz" "Dark Treeckler Belt" "Ceinture sombre en Abrakleur" 8871 "Gurt aus hellem Astakrachlerholz" "Light Treeckler Belt" "Ceinture Claire en Abrakleur" 8872 "Eindrindling" "Ring Dikuloos" "Palmano" 8873 "Krusto-Riemen" "Krabelt" "Krustoture" 8874 "Morphmamph" "Ouassulet" "Ouassulette" 8876 "Tint O'Mant" "Inky Veil" "Voile d'encre" 8877 "Krakamoring" "Kringlove" "Kralano" 8878 "Kido-Klopfer" "Kidommer" "Kidorteau" 8879 "Ring des geschliffenen Krachlklotzes" "Polished Ring" "Anneau Poli" 8880 "Mufafahmulett" "Amufafah" "Amufafah" 8881 "Organa-Ring" "Solo's Ring" "Anneau Solo" 8883 "Gildenheimtrank" "Guild House Potion" "Potion de Foyer de Guilde" 8885 "Getigerter Maunzmiez - Geist" "Tabby Bow Meow Ghost" "Fantôme Chacha Tigré" 8886 "Getigerte Maunzmiez - Vergeistung" "Tabby Bow Meow Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Chacha Tigré" 8887 "Tierheimzertifikat: Getigerte Maunzmiez" "Tabby Bow Meow Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Chacha Tigré" 8888 "Tierheimzertifikat: Wuseliges Eichhörnchen" "Mischievous Squirrel Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Ecureuil Chenapan" 8889 "Tierheimzertifikat: Feuerfux" "Leopardo Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Léopardo" 8890 "Getigerte Maunzmiez-Geschenkpaket" "Tabby Bow Meow Gift" "Cadeau Chacha Tigré" 8891 "Wuseliges Eichhörnchen-Geschenkpaket" "Mischievous Squirrel Gift" "Cadeau Ecureuil Chenapan" 8892 "Feuerfux-Geschenkpaket" "Leopardo Gift" "Cadeau Léopardo" 8893 "Maskananas-Geschenkpaket" "Pineapple Mask Gift" "Cadeau Maskananas" 8894 "Umhängananas-Geschenkpaket" "Pineapple Cape Gift" "Cadeau Capananas" 8895 "Ananas-Stiefel-Geschenkpaket" "Pineapple Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottananas" 8897 "Ananasack-Geschenkpaket" "Pineapple Bag Gift" "Cadeau Sakananas" 8898 "Astrohaube-Geschenkpaket" "Astrowig Gift" "Cadeau Astrocoiffe" 8899 "Mega-Umhang-Geschenkpaket" "Megacape Gift" "Cadeau Mégacape" 8900 "Megahelm-Geschenkpaket" "Megahelmet Gift" "Cadeau Mégacoiffe" 8901 "Megastiefel-Geschenkpaket" "Megaboots Gift" "Cadeau Mégabottes" 8902 "Megagürtel-Geschenkpaket" "Megabelt Gift" "Cadeau Mégature" 8903 "Viewtifuler Mantel-Geschenkpaket" "Viootifool Cape Gift" "Cadeau Cape Vioutifoule" 8904 "Viewtifuler Helm-Geschenkpaket" "Viootifool Helmet Gift" "Cadeau Casque Vioutifoule" 8905 "Viewtifule Stiefel-Geschenkpaket" "Viootifool Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes Vioutifoules" 8906 "Viewtifuler Gürtel-Geschenkpaket" "Viootifool Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture Vioutifoule" 8907 "HmmMmmMmmm-Geschenkpaket" "The Hmmmmmmmmm Gift" "Cadeau HmmMmmMmmm" 8908 "Hasimir-Hut-Geschenkpaket" "Coney Cap Gift" "Cadeau Lapinocoiffe" 8909 "Hasimir-Umhang-Geschenkpaket" "Indifferent Coney Cape Gift" "Cadeau Cape du Lapino Blasé" 8910 "Hasimir-Helm-Geschenkpaket" "Coney Hat Gift" "Cadeau Chapeau du Lapino" 8911 "Geschenk: Häschenohren" "Bunny Ears Gift" "Cadeau Oreilles de Lapineupe" 8912 "Genialer Schildkrötenlook-Geschenkpaket" "Brilliant Hermiturtlook Gift" "Cadeau Géniallissime Coiffe de Torte Hou" 8913 "Knollentrank" "Bulbish Potion" "Potion Bulbique" 8914 "Bastler-Beschreibung" "Handyman Information Card" "Fiche descriptive d'un Bricoleur" 8915 "Blanko Bastler-Fahndungsblatt" "Empty Handyman Information Card" "Fiche du Bricoleur à remplir" 8916 "Tynril-Bernstein" "Tynril Amber" "Ambre du Tynril" 8917 "Schlüssel zur Aggrotte" "Grotto Hesque Key" "Clef de la Grotte Hesque" 8918 "Verbesserter Helm" "Improved Helmet" "Casque amélioré" 8919 "Verbesserte hölzerne Flügel" "Improved Wooden Wings" "Ailes en bois améliorées" 8922 "Geldbörse" "Purse of Kamas" "Bourse de kamas" 8923 "Kartoffelsack" "Bag of Potatoes" "Sac de patates" 8924 "Rambo Zam-Bogen" "Rahm Bow" "Arc à Chon" 8925 "Ellens Bogen" "Little Bow Sleep" "Arc Oleptik" 8926 "Okey-Do-Klinge" "Dagger Doo" "Dague Adou" 8927 "Gaga-Dolche" "Gaga Daggers" "Dagues Eudin" 8928 "Doingsch" "Porkeez Daggers" "Dagues Ruik" 8929 "Kris "Tobal"" "Kriss Tobal" "Kriss Toubal" 8930 "Fuchsiateufelswildchen" "Fuchsia" "Fuschia" 8931 "Aztacke" "Az'tech" "Az'tech" 8932 "Schwert des Teilens" "Kukri Kura" "Kukri Kura" 8933 "Chiropteraxt" "Sick Axe" "Hache Sueur Rance" 8934 "Beil Ixt" "Michael Dougle Axe" "Hache Harnée" 8935 "Schuppen-Schippe" "Hickory Shovel" "La Bêche à Mel" 8936 "Allesfürdiekatz" "Shovel Shattkitou" "Pelle Shattkitou" 8937 "Rokokokette Schaufel" "Shovel Egant" "Pelle Aigante" 8938 "Bananen-Shigekax" "Banana Shigekax" "Shigekax Banane" 8939 "Apfel-Shigekax" "Apple Shigekax" "Shigekax Pomme" 8941 "Ecaflips Tatze" "Ecaflip Paw" "Patte d'Ecaflip" 8942 "Birnen-Shigekax" "Pear Shigekax" "Shigekax Poire" 8943 "Orangen-Shigekax" "Orange Shigekax" "Shigekax Orange" 8944 "Schokoladen-Shigekax" "Chocolate Shigekax" "Shigekax Chocolat" 8945 "Caramel-Shigekax" "Caramel Shigekax" "Shigekax Caramel" 8946 "Vanille-Shigekax" "Vanilla Shigekax" "Shigekax Vanille" 8947 "Melonen-Shigekax" "Melon Shigekax" "Shigekax Melon" 8948 "Caramel-Shigekax" "Caramel Shigekax" "Shigekax Caramel" 8949 "Bananen-Shigekax" "Banana Shigekax" "Shigekax Banane" 8950 "Orangen-Shigekax" "Orange Shigekax" "Shigekax Orange" 8951 "Birnen-Shigekax" "Pear Shigekax" "Shigekax Poire" 8952 "Saurer Apfel-Shigekax" "Apple Shigekax" "Shigekax Pomme" 8953 "Schokoladen-Shigekax" "Chocolate Shigekax" "Shigekax Chocolat" 8954 "Vanille-Shigekax" "Vanilla Shigekax" "Shigekax Vanille" 8955 "Melonen-Shigekax" "Melon Shigekax" "Shigekax Melon" 8956 "Ecaflips Tatze" "Ecaflip Paw" "Patte d'Ecaflip" 8957 "Ecaflips Tatze" "Ecaflip Paw" "Patte d'Ecaflip" 8958 "Ecaflips Tatze" "Ecaflip Paw" "Patte d'Ecaflip" 8959 "Ecaflips Tatze" "Ecaflip Paw" "Patte d'Ecaflip" 8960 "Ecaflips Tatze" "Ecaflip Paw" "Patte d'Ecaflip" 8961 "Ecaflips Tatze" "Ecaflip Paw" "Patte d'Ecaflip" 8962 "Ecaflips Tatze" "Ecaflip Paw" "Patte d'Ecaflip" 8963 "Ecaflips Tatze" "Ecaflip Paw" "Patte d'Ecaflip" 8964 "Ecaflips Tatze" "Ecaflip Paw" "Patte d'Ecaflip" 8965 "Ecaflips Tatze" "Ecaflip Paw" "Patte d'Ecaflip" 8966 "Perfekte Ecaflips Tatze" "Perfect Ecaflip Paw" "Patte d'Ecaflip Parfaite" 8969 "Geschenk: Ecaflips Klaue" "Ecaflip Paw Gift" "Cadeau Griffe d'Ecaflip" 8970 "Geschenk: Ecaflips Klaue" "Ecaflip Paw Gift" "Cadeau Griffe d'Ecaflip" 8971 "Schlüssel zu Otomaïs Arche" "Otomai's Ark Key" "Clef de l'Arche d'Otomaï" 8972 "Schlüssel zum Shilf-Engpass" "Bherb's Gully Key" "Clef du Goulet du Rasboul" 8973 "Geschenk: Ecaflips Klaue" "Ecaflip Paw Gift" "Cadeau Griffe d'Ecaflip" 8974 "Geschenk: Ecaflips Klaue" "Ecaflip Paw Gift" "Cadeau Griffe d'Ecaflip" 8975 "Schlüssel zum Tynril-Labyrinth" "Tynril Lab Key" "Clef du Laboratoire du Tynril" 8976 "Geschenk: Ecaflips Klaue" "Ecaflip Paw Gift" "Cadeau Griffe d'Ecaflip" 8977 "Schlüssel zum Kimbo-Blätterdach" "Kimbo's Canopy Key" "Clef de la Canopée du Kimbo" 8978 "Geschenk: Ecaflips Klaue" "Ecaflip Paw Gift" "Cadeau Griffe d'Ecaflip" 8979 "Geschenk: Ecaflips Klaue" "Ecaflip Paw Gift" "Cadeau Griffe d'Ecaflip" 8980 "Geschenk: Ecaflips Klaue" "Ecaflip Paw Gift" "Cadeau Griffe d'Ecaflip" 8981 "Geschenk: Ecaflips Klaue" "Ecaflip Paw Gift" "Cadeau Griffe d'Ecaflip" 8982 "Ecaflips Klaue - Geschenk" "Ecaflip Paw Gift" "Cadeau Griffe d'Ecaflip" 8983 "Ecaflips Klaue - Geschenk" "Ecaflip Paw Gift" "Cadeau Griffe d'Ecaflip" 8984 "Perfekte Ecaflips Klaue - Geschenk" "Perfect Ecaflip Paw Gift" "Cadeau Griffe d'Ecaflip Parfaite" 8985 "Ühp für Dragooner und Minifux" "Hippi-Ho for Dragoone and Minifoux" "Eupéoh pour Dragoune et Tifoux" 8986 "Ühp für Fresskugel und Phantöffelchen" "Hippi-Ho for Gobtubby and Ghast" "Eupéoh pour Bouloute et Fotome" 8987 "Ühp für El Scarador und Croum" "Hippi-Ho for El Scarador and Croum" "Eupéoh pour El Scarador et Croum" 8988 "Ühp für Astaknidasta und Minimino" "Hippi-Ho for Treechster and Minimino" "Eupéoh pour Abra Kadabra et Minimino" 8989 "Helm des Luft-Bitouf" "Air Pikoko Helmet" "Casque du Bitouf Aérien" 8990 "Eroberer-Prisma" "Prism of Conquest" "Prisme de conquête" 8991 "Traum A-Ring" "Head Band" "Annolamour" 8992 "Verfluchte Axt des Blutkriegers" "Blord Warrior's Cursed Scythe" "Faux maudite du Saigneur Guerrier" 8993 "Verfluchtes Schwert des Blutkriegers" "Blord Warrior's Cursed Sword" "Epée Maudite du Saigneur Guerrier" 8994 "Korallatorengewirk" "Coralator Fabric" "Etoffe Corailleuse" 8995 "Fürchterliches Tuch von Gurrlo, dem Fürchterlichen" "Gourlo the Terrible Fabric" "Etoffe de Gourlo le Terrible" 8996 "Haut des Groß-Shilfs" "Greater Bherb Skin" "Peau du Rasboul Majeur" 8997 "Verletzte Tynril-Haut" "Lacerated Tynril Skin" "Peau lacérée du Tynril" 8998 "Kimbo-Klim-Bim" "Kimbo's Precious Stone" "Pierre précieuse du Kimbo" 9001 "Schild von Sidimot" "Sidimote Shield" "Bouclier de Sidimote" 9002 "O Ftalmo!" "Phtalmo" "Ftalmo" 9003 "Schild der Taverne" "Inn Shield" "Bouclier Taverne" 9004 "Akwadala-Schild" "Akwadala Shield" "Bouclier Akwadala" 9005 "Schildfächer" "Fan Shield" "Bouclier Ventaille" 9006 "Schild des Sadida" "Sadida Shield" "Bouclier du Sadida" 9007 "Schlüpferschild" "Shield in Briefs" "Bouclier en Slip" 9008 "Schild der Assel" "Asse Shield" "Bouclier d'Asse" 9009 "Schild des Astaknyden" "Treechnid Shield" "Bouclier Abraknyde" 9010 "Schild des Pandawa" "Pandawa Shield" "Bouclier Pandawa" 9011 "Feurige Scheibe" "Fire Dial" "Cadran de Feu" 9012 "Luftige Scheibe" "Air Dial" "Cadran d'Air" 9013 "Irdene Scheibe" "Earth Dial" "Cadran de Terre" 9014 "Wäßrige Scheibe" "Water Dial" "Cadran d'Eau" 9015 "Schild des Holzfällers" "Lumberjack Shield" "Bouclier du Bûcheron" 9016 "Schild des O'Stinkus Mons" "Mount Stinkky Shield" "Bouclier du Mont Kipou" 9017 "Schild der Brigandiner" "Imp Shield" "Bouclier des Brigandins" 9018 "Herz-Quartschen" "Heart Quarter" "Le Karde Coeur" 9019 "Schild des Bawbawen" "Bawbawian Shield" "Bouclier du Bawbawe" 9020 "Derma Tho" "Derma Tho" "Derma Tho" 9021 "Schild von Captain Amakna" "Captain Amakna Shield" "Bouclier du Captain Amakna" 9022 "Kloom" "Kloome" "Kloume" 9023 "Fliegenschild" "Flying Shield" "Bouclier Volant" 9024 "Le Tschucks Schild" "LeChouque's Shield" "Bouclier du Chouque" 9025 "Schild des Fresssacks" "Gobball Shield" "Bouclier du Bouftou" 9026 "Bowissen-Schild" "Bowisse's Shield" "Bouclier de Bowisse" 9027 "Schild des Krachlers" "Crackler Shield" "Bouclier du Craqueleur" 9028 "Teradala-Schild" "Terrdala Shield" "Bouclier Terrdala" 9029 "Feudala-Schild" "Feudala Shield" "Bouclier Feudala" 9030 "Aerdala-Schild" "Aerdala Shield" "Bouclier Aerdala" 9031 "Aufgeblasener Düsenring von Meister Knalldurch" "Gore Master's Ring (Gms Only)" "Annobusé de Maître Jarbo" 9035 "Gildenkoppeltrank" "Guild Paddock Potion" "Potion d'enclos de Guilde" 9036 "Teleportationstrank: Zoth-Dorf" "Village Potion: Zoth Village" "Potion du village des Zoths" 9037 "Enthüllungstrank" "Discovery Potion" "Potion de découverte" 9038 "Kleiner Aggrotrank" "Small Attack Potion" "Petite potion d'agression" 9039 "Prisma-Rückruftrank" "Prism Call Potion" "Potion de rappel prismatique" 9040 "Mittlerer Aggrotrank" "Average Attack Potion" "Potion d'agression Moyenne" 9041 "Großer Aggrotrank" "Large Attack Potion" "Grande potion d'agression" 9042 "Mächtiger Aggrotrank" "Powerful Attack Potion" "Puissante potion d'agression" 9043 "Mega-Aggrotrank" "Mega Attack Potion" "Impressionnante potion d'agression" 9044 "Verkleidungstrank: Iop" "Iop Disguise Potion" "Potion de déguisement Iop" 9045 "Verkleidungstrank: Xélor" "Xelor Disguise Potion" "Potion de déguisement Xélor" 9046 "Verkleidungstrank: Sadida" "Sadida Disguise Potion" "Potion de déguisement Sadida" 9047 "Verkleidungstrank: Enutrof" "Enutrof Disguise Potion" "Potion de déguisement Enutrof" 9048 "Verkleidungstrank: Eniripsa" "Eniripsa Disguise Potion" "Potion de déguisement Eniripsa" 9049 "Verkleidungstrank: Féca" "Feca Disguise Potion" "Potion de déguisement Féca" 9050 "Verkleidungstrank: Sram" "Sram Disguise Potion" "Potion de déguisement Sram" 9051 "Verkleidungstrank: Osamodas" "Osamodas Disguise Potion" "Potion de déguisement Osamodas" 9052 "Verkleidungstrank: Sacrieur" "Sacrier Disguise Potion" "Potion de déguisement Sacrieur" 9053 "Verkleidungstrank: Crâ" "Cra Disguise Potion" "Potion de déguisement Crâ" 9054 "Verkleidungstrank: Ecaflip" "Ecaflip Disguise Potion" "Potion de déguisement Ecaflip" 9055 "Verkleidungstrank: Pandawa" "Pandawa Disguise Potion" "Potion de déguisement Pandawa" 9056 "Verkleidungstrank: Brâkmar" "Brakmarian Disguise Potion" "Potion de déguisement Brâkmarien" 9057 "Verkleidungstrank: Bonta" "Bontarian Disguise Potion" "Potion de déguisement Bontarien" 9058 "Verkleidungstrank: Halsabschneider" "Rogue Disguise Potion" "Potion de déguisement Roublard" 9060 "Stück zerissenes Papier" "Torn-up piece of paper" "Morceau de papier déchiré" 9061 "Exoram" "Exoram" "Exoram" 9062 "Dokument über Xephirex" "Document about Xephires" "Document sur Xephirès" 9063 "Milones Liste" "Milone's List" "Liste de Milone" 9064 "Königlicher Fresssackspeichel" "Royal Gobball Slobber" "Bave du Bouftou Royal" 9065 "Brief an Milone" "Letter for Milone" "Lettre pour Milone" 9066 "Brief des Anführers der Diebe" "Letter from the Chief Thief" "Lettre du chef des voleurs" 9067 "Brief an Xephirex" "Letter for Xephires" "Lettre pour Xephirès" 9068 "Milones Juwel" "Milone's Jewel" "Joyau de Milone" 9069 "Neuer Brief an Xephirex" "New Letter for Xephires" "Nouvelle lettre pour Xephirès" 9070 "Seltsames Schwert" "Strange Sword" "Epée étrange" 9071 "Notizen des Wirts Feubuk" "Innkeeper Feubuk's Notes" "Notes du tavernier Feubuk" 9072 "Notizen des "G'smörtnbröd"Wirts" "Innkeeper Pinchaut's Notes" "Notes du tavernier Pinchaut" 9073 "Abzeichen des Ecaflip-Banditen" "Bandit Ecaflip's Emblem" "Insigne de Bandit Ecaflip" 9074 "Amayiros Juwel" "Amayiro's Jewel" "Bijou d'Amayiro" 9075 "Brief des Xélor" "Xelor's Letter" "Lettre du Xélor" 9076 "Amayiros Juwel (Fälschung)" "Amayiro's Jewel (Fake)" "Bijou d'Amayiro (faux)" 9077 "Féca-Schädel" "Feca Skull" "Crâne de Feca" 9078 "Osamodas-Schädel" "Osamodas Skull" "Crâne d'Osamodas" 9079 "Enutrof-Schädel" "Enutrof Skull" "Crâne d'Enutrof" 9080 "Sram-Schädel" "Sram Skull" "Crâne de Sram" 9081 "Xélor-Schädel" "Xelor Skull" "Crâne de Xélor" 9082 "Ecaflip-Schädel" "Ecaflip Skull" "Crâne d'Ecaflip" 9083 "Eniripsa-Schädel" "Eniripsa Skull" "Crâne d'Eniripsa" 9084 "Iop-Schädel" "Iop Skull" "Crâne de Iop" 9085 "Crâ-Schädel" "Cra Skull" "Crâne de Crâ" 9086 "Sadida-Schädel" "Sadida Skull" "Crâne de Sadida" 9087 "Sacrieur-Schädel" "Sacrier Skull" "Crâne de Sacrieur" 9088 "Pandawa-Schädel" "Pandawa Skull" "Crâne de Pandawa" 9089 "Abzeichen der Bonta Patrouille" "Bontarian Patrol Insignia" "Insigne de la patrouille de Bonta" 9090 "Abzeichen der Brâk-Patrouille" "Brakmarian Patrol Insignia" "Insigne de la patrouille de Brâkmar" 9094 "Bwork Gift" "Bwork Poison" "Poison Bwork" 9096 "Taktiker" "Bontarian Tactician" "Tacticien" 9097 "Dienstmarke des mächtigen Milizionärs" "Powerful Militiaman's Badge" "Badge du puissant milicien" 9098 "Naras Hammer" "Nara's Hammer" "Marteau de Nara" 9099 "Amyiros Hilfsgesuch" "Request for Help from Amayiro" "Demande d'aide d'Amayiro" 9100 "Lenglads Unterhose" "Lenglad's Underpants" "Caleçon de Lenglad" 9101 "Naras Werkzeugkiste" "Nara's Toolbox" "Caisse d'outils de Nara" 9103 "Angriffsplan" "Plan of Attack" "Plan d'attaque" 9104 "Abzeichen der Friedhofs-Patrouille" "Cemetery Patrol Insignia" "Insigne de la patrouille du Cimetière" 9105 "Danathors Brief" "Danathor's Letter" "Lettre de Danathor" 9106 "Geheime Bonta-Dokumente" "Secret Bontarian Documents" "Documents secrets de Bonta" 9107 "Anweisungen für den Bonta-Spion" "Bontarian Spy's Directions" "Consignes pour l'espion de Bonta" 9108 "Geheime Brâk-Dokumente" "Secret Brakmarian Documents" "Documents brâkmariens secrets" 9109 "Löchriger Bandana" "Ragged Bandana" "Bandana Troué" 9110 "Horn des Ih-Fritts" "Fogornleg Horn" "Corne Edfrit" 9112 "Anweisung für den Brâk-Spion" "Brakmarian Spy's Orders" "Consigne pour l'espion brâkmarien" 9113 "Geheime gestohlene Dokumente" "Stolen Secret Documents" "Documents secrets volés" 9114 "Zerknitterte geheime Dokumente" "Crumpled Secret Documents" "Documents secrets froissés" 9115 "Mit Pollen gefüllter Schalat" "Salad laced with Pollen" "Salace fourrée au pollen" 9116 "Kiste mit Ausrüstung" "Crate of Equipment" "Caisse d'équipement" 9117 "Stinkelingshammer" "Ougaammer" "Ougarteau" 9118 "Shika-Event-Geschenk" "x" "Cadeau Event Shika" 9119 "Shika-Geschenk" "x" "Cadeau Shika" 9120 "Shika-Hut" "x" "Chapeau Shika" 9121 "Shika-Umhang" "x" "Cape Shika" 9122 "Kirsch-Blob-Ring" "Cherry Blop Ring" "Blopanneau Griotte" 9123 "Apfelblob-Ring" "Pippin Blop Ring" "Blopanneau Reinette" 9124 "Kokosblob-Ring" "Coco Blop Ring" "Blopanneau Coco" 9125 "Indigoblob-Ring" "Indigo Blop Ring" "Blopanneau Indigo" 9126 "Königlicher Kirschblob-Ring" "Royal Cherry Blop Ring" "Blopanneau Griotte Royal" 9127 "Königlicher Apfelblob-Ring" "Royal Pippin Blop Ring" "Blopanneau Reinette Royal" 9128 "Königlicher Kokosblob-Ring" "Royal Coco Blop Ring" "Blopanneau Coco Royal" 9129 "Königlicher Indigoblob-Ring" "Royal Indigo Blop Ring" "Blopanneau Indigo Royal" 9130 "Stinkelingsamulett" "Ougaamulet" "Ougamulette" 9131 "Mariettes Enthauptring" "Colette's Ring" "Anneau Colerette" 9132 "Behaaring" "Tash Ring" "Anneau Chevelu" 9133 "Fungiering" "Fungal Ring" "Alliance Boletée" 9134 "Lamellenbogen" "Beddy Bow" "Arc à Lamelles" 9135 "Trompetenknüppel" "Wanderelle" "Baguetterelle" 9136 "Schamorchel-Stab" "Mush Mishish Staff" "Bâton Champmanique" 9137 "Glissandolche" "Mush Cuteers" "Couteaux à Champignons" 9138 "Lamellenaxt" "Canni Blade" "Hache à Lamelles" 9139 "Unterholzige Überstülpchen" "Ta Boots" "Bottines des sous-bois" 9140 "Pandemische Toffeln" "Spore Boots" "Chaussons Pignons" 9141 "Egermanteling" "Ragoat" "Caprin" 9142 "Tragestolz" "Deadly Night Cape" "Capignon" 9143 "String "Sektizid"" "Stringsecticide" "String Tue-Mouche" 9144 "Mykosatorgürtel" "Fungas Belt" "Ceinture Mycosine" 9145 "Unterholziger Ulmentgurt" "Slice of Undergrowth" "Tranche des Sous-bois" 9146 "Stinkelinggurt" "Ougaabelt" "Ougature" 9147 "Egerkäppling" "Mush Ombrero" "Chapignon" 9148 "Königlicher Multiblobring" "Royal Rainbow Blop Ring" "Blopanneau Multicolore Royal" 9149 "Kirschblob-Amulett" "Cherry Amublop" "Amublop Griotte" 9150 "Apfelblob-Amulett" "Pippin Amublop" "Amublop Reinette" 9151 "Kokosblob-Amulett" "Coco Amublop" "Amublop Coco" 9152 "Indigoblob-Amulett" "Indigo Amublop" "Amublop Indigo" 9153 "Königliches Kirschblob-Amulett" "Royal Cherry Amublop" "Amublop Griotte Royale" 9154 "Königliches Apfelblob-Amulett" "Royal Pippin Amublop" "Amublop Reinette Royale" 9155 "Königliches Kokosblob-Amulett" "Royal Coco Amublop" "Amublop Coco Royale" 9156 "Königliches Indigoblob-Amulett" "Royal Indigo Amublop" "Amublop Indigo Royale" 9157 "Königliches Multiblob-Amulett" "Royal Rainbow Amublop" "Amublop Multicolore Royale" 9158 "Kirsch-Bloptten" "Cherry Bloopts" "Bloptes Griottes" 9159 "Apfelblobtten" "Pippin Bloopts" "Bloptes Reinette" 9160 "Kokosblobtten" "Coco Bloopts" "Bloptes Coco" 9161 "Indigoblobtten" "Indigo Bloopts" "Bloptes Indigo" 9162 "Königliche Kirschblobtten" "Royal Cherry Bloopts" "Bloptes Griotte Royales" 9163 "Königliche Apfelblobtten" "Royal Pippin Bloopts" "Bloptes Reinette Royales" 9164 "Königliche Kokosblobtten" "Royal Coco Bloopts" "Bloptes Coco Royales" 9165 "Königliche Indigoblobtten" "Royal Indigo Bloopts" "Bloptes Indigo Royales" 9166 "Königliche Multiblobtten" "Royal Rainbow Bloopts" "Bloptes Multicolores Royales" 9167 "Kirschblob-Gurt" "Cherry Blop Belt" "Blopture Griotte" 9168 "Apfelblob-Gurt" "Pippin Blop Belt" "Blopture Reinette" 9169 "Kokosblob-Gurt" "Coco Blop Belt" "Blopture Coco" 9170 "Indigoblob-Gurt" "Indigo Blop Belt" "Blopture Indigo" 9171 "Königlicher Kirschblob-Gurt" "Royal Cherry Blop Belt" "Blopture Griotte Royale" 9172 "Königlicher Apfelblob-Gurt" "Royal Pippin Blop Belt" "Blopture Reinette Royale" 9173 "Königlicher Kokosblob-Gurt" "Royal Coco Blop Belt" "Blopture Coco Royale" 9174 "Königlicher Indigoblob-Gurt" "Royal Indigo Blop Belt" "Blopture Indigo Royale" 9175 "Königlicher Multiblob-Gurt" "Royal Rainbow Blop Belt" "Blopture Multicolore Royale" 9176 "Klaubtaubklinge" "Day'inda Knife" "Lame Assacre" 9177 "Sündenpfahlring" "Pot-Bellied Bracelet" "Bracelet Ventré" 9178 "Akkumulierring" "Nose Ring" "Anneau Bliteré" 9179 "Amulett des Bworkrippers" "Memori Amulet" "Amulette Ripage" 9180 "Lügenmäntelchen" "Chee Cape" "Cape Erforée" 9181 "Geheimnishüter" "Batouta Helmet" "Casque Harnage" 9182 "Beringte Stiefel" "Pierced Boots" "Bottes Répané" 9183 "Verzweckter Schurz" "Biibl Belt" "Ceinture Toré" 9184 "Trophäelm" "Galgarion's Helmet" "Casque de Galgarion" 9185 "Goultards Helm" "Goultard's Headgear" "Coiffe de Goultard" 9186 "Gürtel von Fläsch Gorgon" "Flash Gorgon's Belt" "Ceinture de Flash Gorgone" 9187 "Hut von Meister Bläck Jack" "Master Black Jack's Headgear" "Coiffe de Maître Noir Jack" 9188 "Pepitox' Sombrero" "Pepitoo's Sombrero" "Sombrero de Pépitox" 9189 "Hörner von XVII" "XVII's Horns" "Cornes de XVII" 9190 "Papperlakapp" "Cra's Burnt Headgear" "Coiffe de Crâ Cramé" 9191 "Pyms Schwert" "Pym's Blade" "Epée de Pym" 9192 "Naschürtel" "Fasstroid Belt" "Beignature" 9193 "Naschmulett" "Tartamulet" "Tartamulette" 9194 "Naschelm" "K Cap" "Caskogato" 9195 "Naschumhang" "K Cape" "Capogato" 9196 "Robusta-Cape" "Beanie Cape" "Cape Paupayahn" 9197 "Robusta-Hut" "Beanie Hat" "Chapeau Paupayahn" 9198 "Robusta-Ring" "Beanie Ring" "Anneau Paupayahn" 9199 "Robusta-Treter" "Beanie Boots" "Bottes Paupayahn" 9200 "Schriftrolle "Chaferwirr beschwören"" "Spell Scroll: Summoning of Chaferfu" "Parchemin de Sort Invocation de Chaferfu" 9201 "Schwiftwolle "Kawotte"" "Spell Scwoll: Cawwot" "Pawchemin de la Cawotte" 9202 "Meister Jarbos 2ter Überpowering" "Gore Master's Other Ring" "L'autre Annobusé de Maître Jarbo" 9233 "Lebending: Umhang" "Livitinem Cape" "Cape Obvijevan" 9234 "Lebending: Hut" "Livitinem Hat" "Chapeau Obvijevan" 9247 "Schlüssel zum Pilz-Dungeon" "Fungus Dungeon Key" "Clef du Donjon Fungus" 9248 "Schlüssel zum Blob-Dungeon" "Blop Dungeon Key" "Clef du donjon des Blops" 9249 "Teil des Kirschblob-Schlüssels" "Cherry Key Fragment" "Morceau de clef Griotte" 9250 "Teil des Apfelblob-Schlüssels" "Pippin Key Fragment" "Morceau de clef Reinette" 9251 "Teil des Kokosblob-Schlüssels" "Coco Key Fragment" "Morceau de clef Coco" 9252 "Teil des Indigoblob-Schlüssels" "Indigo Key Fragment" "Morceau de clef Indigo" 9254 "Schlüssel zum Unterschlupf des Multiblobs" "Rainbow Blop Lair Key" "Clef de l'antre du Blop Multicolore" 9255 "Lebending: Amulett" "Livitinem Amulet" "Amulette Obvijevan" 9256 "Lebending: Ring" "Livitinem Ring" "Anneau Obvijevan" 9263 "Mykoknyden-Rinde" "Mushnid Bark" "Ecorce de Champaknyde" 9265 "Miteter" "Miteters" "Miteters" 9266 "Königliches Geleefett" "Royal Jelly Blubber" "Graisse de Gelée Royale" 9267 "Fungeten-Trompete" "Trumperelle Trunk" "Trompe de la Tromperelle" 9269 "Pilzkröt-Zunge" "Mushmunch Tongue" "Langue du Champodonte" 9277 "Schamorchel-Auge" "Mush Mish Eye" "Oeil de Champmane" 9278 "Bipilz-Lamelle" "Mush Tup's Blade" "Lamelle de Champbis" 9279 "Hieblingsgeifer" "Mush Rhume Slobber" "Bave de Champ à Gnons" 9280 "Stinkelingstachel" "Ougaad" "Epine d'Ougah" 9281 "Stinkelings Hutstück" "Ougaat Fragment" "Fragment d'Ougalurette" 9339 "Geschenkpaket: Robusta-Cape" "Beanie Cape Gift" "Cadeau Cape Paupayahn" 9344 "Geschenkpaket: Robusta-Hut" "Beanie Hat Gift" "Cadeau Chapeau Paupayahn" 9345 "Geschenkpaket: Robusta-Ring" "Beanie Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anneau Paupayahn" 9346 "Geschenkpaket: Robusta-Treter" "Beanie Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes Paupayahn" 9348 "Geschenkpaket: Naschumhang" "K Cape Gift" "Cadeau Capogato" 9349 "Geschenkpaket: Naschelm" "K Cap Gift" "Cadeau Caskogato" 9350 "Geschenkpaket: Naschürtel" "Fasstroid Belt Gift" "Cadeau Beignature" 9351 "Geschenkpaket: Naschmulett" "Tartamulet Gift" "Cadeau Tartamulette" 9352 "Geschenkpaket: Pyms Schwert" "Pym's Blade Gift" "Cadeau Epée de Pym" 9353 "Geschenkpaket: Papperlakapp" "Cra's Burnt Headgear Gift" "Cadeau Coiffe de Crâ Cramé" 9354 "Geschenkpaket: Hörner von XVII" "XVII Horns Gift" "Cadeau Cornes de XVII" 9355 "Geschenkpaket: Pepitox' Sombrero" "Pepitoo's Sombrero Gift" "Cadeau Sombrero de Pépitox" 9356 "Geschenkpaket: Hut von Meister Bläck Jack" "Master Black Jack's Headgear Gift" "Cadeau Coiffe de Maître Noir Jack" 9357 "Geschenkpaket: Gürtel von Fläsch Gorgon" "Flash Gorgon's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture de Flash Gorgone" 9358 "Geschenkpaket: Goultards Helm" "Goultard's Headgear Gift" "Cadeau Coiffe de Goultard" 9359 "Geschenkpaket: Trophäelm" "Galgarion's Helmet Gift" "Cadeau Casque de Galgarion" 9360 "Geschenkpaket: Lebending-Amulett" "Livitinem Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amulette Obvijevan" 9361 "Geschenkpaket: Lebending-Ring" "Livitinem Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anneau Obvijevan" 9362 "Geschenkpaket: Lebending-Umhang" "Livitinem Cape Gift" "Cadeau Cape Obvijevan" 9363 "Geschenkpaket: Lebending-Hut" "Livitinem Hat Gift" "Cadeau Chapeau Obvijevan" 9366 "Tütüll" "Pink Tutu" "Tutu Rose" 9379 "Valenteeni-Schokolade" "Ballotwine Chocolates" "Ballotin de chocolat" 9380 "Einherz-Feenwerk" "Heart-shaped Fairywork" "Fée d'artifice invocatrice de coeurs" 9381 "Omniblob-Blume" "Greedoblop Flower" "Fleur de Gloutoblop" 9382 "Bloblingsblume" "Blopshroom Flower" "Fleur de Blopignon" 9383 "Trunkniblob-Wurzel" "Trunkiblop Root" "Racine de Tronkoblop" 9384 "Blume des Königlichen Kirschblobs" "Royal Cherry Blop Flower" "Fleur de Blop Griotte Royal" 9385 "Blume des Königlichen Kokosblobs" "Royal Coco Blop Flower" "Fleur de Blop Coco Royal" 9386 "Blume des Königlichen Indigoblobs" "Royal Indigo Blop Flower" "Fleur de Blop Indigo Royal" 9387 "Blume des Königlichen Apfelblobs" "Royal Pippin Blop Flower" "Fleur de Blop Reinette Royal" 9388 "Blatt des Königlichen Blobs" "Royal Blop Leaf" "Feuille de Blop Royal" 9389 "Blatt des Königlichen Multiblobs" "Royal Rainbow Blop Leaf" "Feuille de Blop Multicolore Royal" 9391 "Blume des Königlichen Multiblobs" "Royal Rainbow Blop Flower" "Fleur de Blop Multicolore Royal" 9394 "Bloblingshütchen" "Mitch Shroom" "Chapblopignon" 9395 "Königliche Bloprone" "Royal Bloprown" "Blopronne Royale" 9396 "Zewouan-Ring" "Zawooin's Seal" "Le sceau des Zewouan" 9401 "Bworker-Haut" "Bworker Hide" "Peau de Bworker" 9402 "Biefel" "Beezers" "Pantoufrelons" 9403 "Piekshammer" "Hamm'Ornet" "Masse O'dard" 9404 "Bzzz-Cape" "Beezing Cape" "Cape Kifébzz" 9405 "Sombieno" "Bee Hat" "Caskabeille" 9406 "Piggeldis Lauscherlis" "Piggibits" "Cochobits" 9407 "Schlingelwutz-Cape" "Cork Cloak" "Cape Bouchon" 9408 "Schink'n'Ring" "Lousy Ring" "Jambanneau" 9409 "Speckgürtel" "Lardine Belt" "Ceinture Lardière" 9410 "Ostwald-Hut" "Eastern Wood Hat" "Chapeau du bois de l'est" 9411 "Ostwald-Mantel" "Eastern Wood Cape" "Cape du bois de l'est" 9412 "Ostwald-Gürtel" "Eastern Wood Belt" "Ceinture du bois de l'est" 9413 "Ostwald-Stiefel" "Eastern Wood Boots" "Bottes du bois de l'est" 9414 "Zitrynder" "Lemon Hat" "Borsitrono" 9415 "Zitrantel" "Citrus Cape" "Cape Grume" 9416 "Zitring" "Zest Ring" "Anneau Zest" 9417 "Schlürfstock" "Strawaff" "Pailleton" 9418 "Kristallmütze" "Crystalline Hat" "Coiffe Cristaline" 9451 "Kristallmantel" "Crystalline Cape" "Cape Cristaline" 9452 "Kristallring" "Crystalline Ring" "Anneau Cristaline" 9453 "Kristallgürtel" "Crystalline Belt" "Ceinture Cristaline" 9454 "Pom-Pompösamulett" "Bobblamulet" "Pompamulette" 9455 "Pom-Pompöser Ring des Pösen" "Bobblering" "Pompanneau" 9456 "Pom-Pompöser Umhang" "Bobblecape" "Pompocape" 9457 "Pom-Pompöser Hut" "Bobbl'Hat" "Pompocoiffe" 9459 "Weißnachtsmann-Wunschzettel" "Wish List for Father Kwismas" "Liste de jouets du papa Nowel" 9460 "Pi-Säckchen-Zäpfchen" "Pik Apple" "Pomme de pik" 9461 "Kimbo-Perrücke" "The Kim" "Le Kim" 9463 "Pom-Pompöses Amulett" "Amunita" "Amunite" 9464 "Krakamulett" "Kralomansion" "Kralamansion" 9468 "Seltsame Schaufel" "Shovel Emlaka" "Pelle Emélaka" 9469 "Erregender Degen" "Sword Indinz" "Epée Loponèze" 9471 "Valenteeni-Hut" "St. Ballotwine's Day Hat" "Chapeau de la Sain Ballotin" 9472 "Passionsfrucht-Shigekax" "Passion Shigekax" "Shigekax Passion" 9474 "Erhabener Seelenstein des Hasardeurs" "Risky Soul Stone for Sublime Souls" "Sublime Pierre d'âme hasardeuse" 9475 "Erhabener Seelenstein" "Regular Soul Stone for Sublime Souls" "Sublime Pierre d'âme" 9476 "Erhabener glücklicher Seelenstein" "Lucky Soul Stone for Sublime Souls" "Sublime Pierre d'âme heureuse" 9479 "Posh-Mütze" "Poshat" "Poshocoiffe" 9480 "Posh-Mantel" "Caposh" "Poshocape" 9481 "Posh-Schild" "Poshield" "Poshoclier" 9482 "Zika-Schild" "Shield Kada" "Cigaloclier" 9483 "Schild Wondaroll" "Boh-Bihn Shield" "Bouclier Boh-Bihn" 9484 "Geschiegerter Tilt" "Pac-Tiger Shield" "Bouclier Tigré" 9485 "Zikadumhang" "Cicapeda" "Cigalocape" 9486 "Zikadohut" "Cicad'Hat" "Cigalocoiffe" 9487 "Zertifikat über den Gesinnungswechsel" "Alignment Conversion Certificate" "Certificat de changement d'alignement" 9488 "Register von Bonta" "The Bonta Register" "Registre de Bonta" 9489 "Register von Brâkmar" "The Brakmar Register" "Registre de Brâkmar" 9490 "Ordenszertifikat Nr. 5" "Order Certificate No. 5" "Certificat des Ordres numéro 5" 9491 "Fluch: Rosarotundzuckersüß" "Chocrosis Curse" "Malédiction du Ballotin" 9492 "Geschenk: Biefeln" "Beezers Gift" "Cadeau Pantoufrelons" 9493 "Geschenk: Piekshammer" "Hamm'Ornet Gift" "Cadeau Masse O'dard" 9494 "Geschenk: Bzzz-Cape" "Beezing Cape Gift" "Cadeau Cape Kifébzz" 9495 "Geschenk: Sombieno" "Bee Hat Gift" "Cadeau Caskabeille" 9496 "Geschenk: Piggeldis Lauscherlis" "Piggibits Gift" "Cadeau Cochobits" 9497 "Geschenk: Schlingelwutz-Cape" "Cork Cloak Gift" "Cadeau Cape Bouchon" 9498 "Geschenk: Schink'n'Ring" "Lousy Ring Gift" "Cadeau Jambanneau" 9499 "Geschenk: Speckgürtel" "Lardine Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture Lardière" 9500 "Geschenk: Ostwald-Hut" "Eastern Wood Hat Gift" "Cadeau Chapeau du bois de l'est" 9501 "Geschenk: Ostwald-Mantel" "Cape of Eastern Wood Gift" "Cadeau Cape du bois de l'est" 9502 "Geschenk: Ostwald-Gürtel" "Belt of Eastern Wood Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture du bois de l'est" 9503 "Geschenk: Ostwald-Stiefel" "Boots of Eastern Wood Gift" "Cadeau Bottes du bois de l'est" 9504 "Geschenk: Zitrynder" "Lemon Hat Gift" "Cadeau Borsitrono" 9505 "Geschenk: Zitrantel" "Citrus Cape Gift" "Cadeau Cape Grume" 9506 "Geschenk: Zitring" "Zest Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anneau Zest" 9507 "Geschenk: Schlürfstock" "Strawaff Gift" "Cadeau Pailleton" 9508 "Geschenk: Zikadohut" "Cicad'Hat Gift" "Cadeau Cigalocoiffe" 9509 "Geschenk: Zikadumhang" "Cicapeda Gift" "Cadeau Cigalocape" 9510 "Geschenk: Zika-Schild" "Shield Kada Gift" "Cadeau Cigaloclier" 9511 "Geschenk: Posh-Mütze" "Poshat Gift" "Cadeau Poshocoiffe" 9512 "Geschenk: Posh-Mantel" "Caposh Gift" "Cadeau Poshocape" 9513 "Geschenk: Posh-Schild" "Poshield Gift" "Cadeau Poshoclier" 9514 "Geschenk: Pom-Pompösamulett" "Bobblamulet Gift" "Cadeau Pompamulette" 9515 "Pom-Pompöser Ring des Pösen" "Bobblering Gift" "Cadeau Pompanneau" 9516 "Geschenk: Pom-Pompöser Umhang" "Bobblecape Gift" "Cadeau Pompocape" 9517 "Geschenk: Pom-Pompöser Hut" "Bobbl'Hat Gift" "Cadeau Pompocoiffe" 9518 "Geschenk: Kristallgürtel" "Crystalline Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture Cristaline" 9519 "Geschenk: Kristallring" "Crystalline Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anneau Cristaline" 9520 "Geschenk: Kristallmantel" "Crystalline Cape Gift" "Cadeau Cape Cristaline" 9521 "Geschenk: Kristallmütze" "Crystalline Hat Gift" "Cadeau Coiffe Cristaline" 9522 "Geschenk: Wondaroll" "Boh-Bihn Shield Gift" "Cadeau Bouclier Boh-Bihn" 9523 "Super Söldnermissions-Belohnung" "Mercenary Mission Large Reward" "Super récompense de Mission Mercenaire" 9524 "Geschenk: Geschiegerter Tilt" "Pac-Tiger Shield Gift" "Cadeau Bouclier Tigré" 9525 "Geschenkpaket: Valenteeni-Tag" "St. Ballotwine's Day Present" "Cadeau de la Sain Ballotin" 9526 "Merkzettel über Drohungen" "Memo about threats" "Memo de menaces" 9527 "Pulver von eingewachsenen Zehennägel" "Ingrown Toenail Powder" "Poudre d'ongles incarnés" 9528 "Lears Amulett" "Lear's Amulette" "Amulette de Lear" 9529 "Trank der erzwungenen Wiedererweckung" "Forced Resurrection Potion" "Potion de Résurrection Forcée" 9530 "Verzauberte Dichs-Fischlein Angelrute" "Enchanted Fishing Rod for Snappers" "Canne à Pichon Ensorcelée" 9531 "Brabbelzunge" "Gabby Tongue" "Langue Hiyeu" 9533 "Verführerischer Seelenstein" "Cokesoul Stone" "Pierre d'âme adouée" 9534 "Seelenstein von Terra Tibya" "Terra Bitya's Soul Stone" "Pierre d'âme de Terra Tibya" 9535 "Trank der Transgenese" "Transgenesis Potion" "Potion de Transgénèse" 9536 "Schriftrolle der Transgenese" "Transgenesis Scroll" "Parchemin de Transgénèse" 9537 "Surazals Segen" "Erzal's Blessing" "La bénédiction d'Erazal" 9539 "Abzeichen des Anführers der Renegaten" "Renegade Chief's Badge" "Badge du chef des renégats" 9540 "Patentierter Umhang des Paten" "The Godfather's Cape" "Cape du Parrain" 9541 "Borsalino des Paten" "The Godfather's Fedora" "Borsalino du Parrain" 9542 "Lackschuhe des Paten" "The Godfather's Polished Oxfords" "Souliers laqués du Parrain" 9543 "Protzring des Paten" "The Godfather's Ring" "Grosse Bagouze du Parrain" 9544 "Schatten-Peiniger" "Darkness's Tormentator" "Tourmenteur de Ténèbres" 9545 "Flammen-Peiniger" "Flame's Tormentator" "Tourmenteur de Flamme" 9546 "Blatt-Peiniger" "Leaf's Tormentator" "Tourmenteur de Feuille" 9547 "Tropfen-Peiniger" "Drop's Tormentator" "Tourmenteur de Goutte" 9548 "Wolken-Peiniger" "Cloud's Tormentator" "Tourmenteur de Nuage" 9549 "Hosenträgershorts des Paten" "The Godfather's Pants 'n' Suspenders" "Caleçon à bretelles du Parrain" 9550 "Standort des Lagers" "Field Location" "Emplacement du champ" 9551 "Präpariertes Skorpiutkorn" "Modified Scurvion Seed" "Graine de scorbute modifiée" 9552 "Geschenk: Schatten-Peiniger" "Darkness's Tormentator Gift" "Cadeau Tourmenteur de Ténèbres" 9553 "Geschenk: Flammen-Peiniger" "Flame's Tormentator Gift" "Cadeau Tourmenteur de Flamme" 9554 "Geschenk: Blatt-Peiniger" "Leaf's Tormentator Gift" "Cadeau Tourmenteur de Feuille" 9555 "Geschenk: Tropfen-Peiniger" "Drop's Tormentator Gift" "Cadeau Tourmenteur de Goutte" 9556 "Geschenk: Wolken-Peiniger" "Cloud's Tormentator Gift" "Cadeau Tourmenteur de Nuage" 9557 "Schlüssel zur Truhe" "Safe Key" "Clef du coffre" 9558 "Enttarnungstrank" "Spamouflage Potion" "Potion de remouflage" 9566 "Schutz-Schild" "Raydi Shield" "Bouclier Pararayon" 9567 "Black Wab - Maske" "Black Wab Hat" "Coiffe du Black Wab" 9569 "Black Wab - Umhang" "Black Wab Cape" "Cape du Black Wab" 9575 "Black Wab - Gürtel" "Black Wab Belt" "Ceinture du Black Wab" 9576 "Black Wab - Stiefel" "Black Wab Boots" "Bottines du Black Wab" 9577 "Fluch von Hassang Trapick" "Leprechaun Curse" "Malédiction d'Assan Trapick" 9578 "Geschenk: Black Wab - Maske" "Black Wab Hat Gift" "Cadeau Coiffe du Black Wab" 9579 "Geschenk: Black Wab - Umhang" "Black Wab Cape Gift" "Cadeau Cape du Black Wab" 9580 "Geschenk: Black Wab - Gürtel" "Black Wab Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture du Black Wab" 9581 "Geschenk: Black Wab - Stiefel" "Black Wab Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottines du Black Wab" 9582 "Gepanzerter Dracotruter" "Armoured Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde en armure" 9583 "Geschenk: Black Wab - Set" "Black Wab Set Gift" "Cadeau Panoplie Black Wab" 9590 "Geschenk: Borsalino des Paten" "The Godfather's Fedora Gift" "Cadeau Borsalino du Parrain" 9591 "Geschenk: Lackschuhe des Paten" "The Godfather's Polished Oxfords Gift" "Cadeau Souliers laqués du Parrain" 9592 "Geschenk: Hosenträgershorts des Paten" "The Godfather's Pants 'n' Suspenders Gift" "Cadeau Caleçon à bretelles du Parrain" 9593 "Geschenk: Patentierter Umhang des Paten" "The Godfather's Cape Gift" "Cadeau Cape du Parrain" 9594 "Fresskügelchen des Paten" "The Godfather's Gobtubby" "Bouloute du Parrain" 9595 "Fresskügelchen des Paten - Geist" "The Godfather's Gobtubby Ghost" "Fantôme Bouloute du Parrain" 9596 "Geschenk: Fresskügelchen des Paten" "The Godfather's Gobtubby Gift" "Cadeau Bouloute du Parrain" 9597 "Fresskügelchen des Paten - Vergeistung" "The Godfather's Gobtubby Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Bouloute du Parrain" 9598 "Tierheimszertifikat: Fresskügelchen des Paten" "The Godfather's Gobtubby Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en Chanil : Bouloute du Parrain" 9616 "Frischling - Geist" "Young Wild Boar Ghost" "Fantôme Marcassin" 9617 "Angora Maunzmiez" "Angora Bow Meow" "Chacha Angora" 9618 "Geschenkpaket: Protzring des Paten" "The Godfather's Ring Gift" "Cadeau Grosse Bagouze du Parrain" 9619 "Tiwabbit Ischungrig" "Tiwabbit Wosungwee" "Tiwabbit Kiafin" 9620 "Miniminotot" "Miniminotot" "Miniminotot" 9621 "Geschenkpaket aus fremder Realität" "Third Gift from the Sun" "Cadeau venu d'ailleurs" 9622 "Tempufutrieb" "Tempus Bloomus" "Pousse de Tanfouguite" 9623 "Crocodyll" "Crocodyl" "Crocodaille" 9624 "Schwarzer Dragooner" "Black Dragoone" "Dragoune Noire" 9625 "Mandel-Shigekax" "Almond Shigekax" "Shigekax Amande" 9626 "Apfel-Shigekax" "Pippin Shigekax" "Shigekax Reinette" 9627 "Stecken des weisen Wandererlehrlings" "Apprentice Pilgrim Staff" "Bâton de l'apprenti pélerin" 9628 "Kirsch-Shigekax" "Cherry Shigekax" "Shigekax Griotte" 9629 "Indigo-Shigekax" "Indigo Shigekax" "Shigekax Indigo" 9630 "Kokos-Shigekax" "Coco Shigekax" "Shigekax Coco" 9631 "Pflaumen-Shigekax" "Prune Shigekax" "Shigekax Prune" 9632 "Pralinen-Shigekax" "Praline Shigekax" "Shigekax Praline" 9633 "Mirabellen-Shigekax" "Plum Shigekax" "Shigekax Mirabelle" 9634 "Saurer Shigekax" "Bitter Shigekax" "Shigekax Acidulé" 9635 "Mandel-Shigekax" "Almond Shigekax" "Shigekax Amande" 9636 "Apfel-Shigekax" "Pippin Shigekax" "Shigekax Reinette" 9637 "Sauerkirsch-Shigekax" "Cherry Shigekax" "Shigekax Griotte" 9638 "Indigo-Shigekax" "Indigo Shigekax" "Shigekax Indigo" 9639 "Kokos-Shigekax" "Coco Shigekax" "Shigekax Coco" 9640 "Pflaumen-Shigekax" "Prune Shigekax" "Shigekax Prune" 9641 "Pralinen-Shigekax" "Praline Shigekax" "Shigekax Praline" 9642 "Mirabellen-Shigekax" "Plum Shigekax" "Shigekax Mirabelle" 9643 "Saurer Shigekax" "Bitter Shigekax" "Shigekax Acidulé" 9644 "Geschenk: Frischling" "Young Wild Boar Gift" "Cadeau Marcassin" 9645 "Geschenk: Angora Maunzmiez" "Angora Bow Meow Gift" "Cadeau Chacha Angora" 9646 "Geschenk: Piepmatz" "Piwin Gift" "Cadeau Pioute" 9647 "Geschenkpaket: Tiwabbit Ischungrig" "Tiwabbit Wosungwee Gift" "Cadeau Tiwabbit Kiafin" 9648 "Geschenk: Miniminotot" "Miniminotot Gift" "Cadeau Miniminotot" 9649 "Geschenk: Crocodyll" "Crocodyl Gift" "Cadeau Crocodaille" 9650 "Geschenk: Schwarzer Dragooner" "Black Dragoone Gift" "Cadeau Dragoune Noire" 9651 "Geschenk: Gepanzerter Dracotruter" "Armoured Dragoturkey Gift" "Cadeau Dragodinde en armure" 9652 "Papayo-Stirnband" "Alowa Headband" "Bandeau Papayou" 9653 "Flügelmütze" "Kwakap" "Kaskwette" 9654 "Papayo-Umhang" "Alowa Cape" "Cape Papayou" 9655 "Papayo-Sandalen" "Alowa Sandals" "Sandales Papayou" 9656 "Slumpenstiefel" "Slump Rollers" "Les Sleumpettes" 9657 "Pups-Stecken" "Poopapink Staff" "Bâton Poupinateur" 9658 "Papayo-Amulett" "Alowa Amulet" "Amulette Papayou" 9659 "Slump-Kette" "Slump Necklace" "Collier Sleump" 9660 "Slait-Umhang" "Slait Cape" "Cape de Slait" 9661 "Angora Maunzmiez - Geist" "Angora Bow Meow Ghost" "Fantôme Chacha Angora" 9662 "Slait-Ring" "Slait Ring" "Anneau de Slait" 9663 "Slait-Ohren" "Slait Nears" "Noreilles de Slait" 9664 "Tiwabbit Ischungrig - Geist" "Tiwabbit Wosungwee Ghost" "Fantôme Tiwabbit Kiafin" 9665 "Miniminotot - Geist" "Miniminotot Ghost" "Fantôme Miniminotot" 9666 "Schwarzer Dragooner - Geist" "Black Dragoone Ghost" "Fantôme Dragoune Noire" 9667 "Slait-Stiefel" "Slait Boots" "Bottes de Slait" 9668 "Angora Maunzmiez Vergeistung" "Angora Bow Meow Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Chacha Angora" 9669 "Tiwabbit Ischungrig Vergeistung" "Tiwabbit Wosungwee Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Tiwabbit Kiafin" 9670 "Miniminotot Vergeistung" "Miniminotot Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Miniminotot" 9671 "Crocodyll Geist" "Crocodyl Ghost" "Fantôme Crocodaille" 9672 "Crocodyll Vergeistung" "Crocodyl Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Crocodaille" 9673 "Schwarzer Dragooner Vergeistung" "Black Dragoone Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Dragoune Noire" 9674 "Tierheimszertifikat: Frischling" "Young Wild Boar Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en Chanil : Marcassin" 9675 "Tierheimszertifikat: Angora Maunzmiez" "Angora Bow Meow Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en Chanil : Chacha Angora" 9676 "Tierheimszertifikat: Blauer Piepmatz" "Blue Piwin Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en Chanil : Pioute bleu" 9677 "Tierheimszertifikat: Gelber Piepmatz" "Yellow Piwin Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en Chanil : Pioute jaune" 9678 "Tierheimszertifikat: Rosafarbener Piepmatz" "Pink Piwin Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en Chanil : Pioute rose" 9679 "Tierheimszertifikat: Roter Piepmatz" "Red Piwin Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en Chanil : Pioute rouge" 9680 "Tierheimszertifikat: Grüner Piepmatz" "Green Piwin Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en Chanil : Pioute vert" 9681 "Tierheimszertifikat: Violetter Piepmatz" "Purple Piwin Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en Chanil : Pioute violet" 9682 "Tierheimszertifikat: Tiwabbit Ischungrig" "Tiwabbit Wosungwee Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en Chanil : Tiwabbit Kiafin" 9683 "Tierheimszertifikat: Miniminotot" "Miniminotot Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en Chanil : Miniminotot" 9684 "Tierheimszertifikat: Crocodyll" "Crocodyl Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en Chanil : Crocodaille" 9685 "Tierheimszertifikat: Schwarzer Dragooner" "Black Dragoone Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en Chanil : Dragoune Noire" 9686 "Kleiner perfekter Seelenstein" "Perfect Soul Stone for Small Souls" "Petite pierre d'âme parfaite" 9687 "Mittelgroßer perfekter Seelenstein" "Perfect Soul Stone for Average Souls" "Moyenne pierre d'âme parfaite" 9688 "Großer perfekter Seelenstein" "Perfect Soul Stone for Big Souls" "Grande pierre d'âme parfaite" 9689 "Enorm perfekter Seelenstein" "Perfect Soul Stone for Huge Souls" "Enorme pierre d'âme parfaite" 9690 "Mega-perfekter Seelenstein" "Perfect Soul Stone for Gigantic Souls" "Gigantesque pierre d'âme parfaite" 9706 "Schwert Foh'hl'" "Sword Inary" "Epée Ta'Rad'" 9707 "Schwert Ih'Gheith'" "Nutyprofe Sword" "Epée Hi'Zan'" 9708 "Schwert Uh'Theilh'" "Ascen Sword" "Epée Dal'Douss'" 9709 "Schwert Fel'Uhst'" "Sword Onik" "Epée Rnoh'Hel'" 9710 "Schwert Uh'Ngh'" "Sword Idd" "Epée Cerp'Teurh'" 9711 "Dolch Roh'Nhihst'" "Dagg' Hers" "Dague Hi'Don'" 9712 "Dolch Roh'Mohsom'" "Dagg' Heirs" "Dague Hi'Bol'" 9713 "Dolch Oh'Rheogrpf'" "Dagger Nica" "Dague Hi'Mov'" 9714 "Geringeres Stärk-Fragment" "Fragment of Minor Strength" "Fragment de force mineur" 9715 "Stärk-Fragment" "Fragment of Strength" "Fragment de force" 9716 "Dolch Roh'Nhisch'" "Dagger Khin" "Dague Haih'Ri'Don'" 9717 "Dolch Oh'Rhal'" "Dagger Rilla" "Dague Ho'Rille'" 9718 "Ultra-perfekter Seelenstein" "Perfect Soul Stone for a Gargantuan Soul" "Gargantuesque pierre d'âme parfaite" 9719 "Kleine Wache" "Small Guard" "Petite garde" 9720 "Seele des Krakamors" "Kralove Soul" "Ame du Kralamoure" 9722 "Mittlere Wache" "Normal Guard" "Moyenne garde" 9723 "Grosse Wache" "Big Guard" "Grande garde" 9724 "Schaufel Fen'Bhein'" "Shovel Kroh" "Pelle Rin'" 9725 "Schaufel Sh'Ther'" "Shovel Hem" "Pelle Ass'Tik'" 9726 "Schaufel Seh'Nh'" "Shovel Vett" "Pelle Ag'Heuze'" 9727 "Schaufel Th'Beth'" "Shovel Ington" "Pelle Rail'Zeur'" 9728 "Schaufel Fen'Folkh'" "Shovel Conquistador" "Pelle Hi'Sé'Moun'" 9729 "Hammer Ihk'Rismesh'" "Hammer Maid" "Marteau Le'Stoye'" 9730 "Hammer Ih'Nehrughn'" "Hammer Rhor" "Marteau Mah'Turj'" 9731 "Hammer Lk'Hoenigh'" "Hammer Rigoround" "Marteau Reuh'Deuh'Piz'" 9735 "Hammer Ih'Dianh'" "Hammer Udeet" "Marteau Bo'Gan'" 9736 "Hammer Ehk'Malh'" "Hammer Leen" "Marteau Ni'Hok'" 9739 "Bogen Oh'Sseh'" "Bow Leeng" "Arc Plass'Tik'" 9741 "Bogen Ih'Ahl'" "Mam Bow" "Arc Hord'Eon'" 9742 "Bogen Dha'Hm'" "Bow Ndjoor" "Arc Tar'Huss'" 9743 "Bogen Ih'Tihf'" "Bow Nuss" "Arc Heub'Huz'" 9744 "Bogen Oh'Mh'" "Bow Gotta" "Arc Ko'Neun'" 9745 "Stab Ih'Lhisiah'" "Wand Erboy" "Baguette Hoh'" 9746 "Stab Lah'Hmp'" "Wand Enonly" "Baguette Stror'Di'Ner'" 9747 "Stab Ih'Lhitäth'" "Wand Rogenus" "Baguette Han'Dar'" 9748 "Stab Weh'Xhehl'" "Wand Rohid" "Baguette Ta'Lay'" 9749 "Stab Ih'Lh'" "Wand Herfool" "Baguette Euh'Laille'Fe'" 9750 "Axt Hi'Ahl'" "Tex Axe" "Hache Hich'Ke'Bab'" 9751 "Axt Wuh'Fh'" "Axe Enroziz" "Hache Pira'Teur'" 9752 "Axt Ih'Mwaldeh'" "Axe Ident" "Hache Pi'Veuh'Nin'" 9753 "Axt Hi'Ohm'" "Axe Hellerate" "Hache Hev'Leu'" 9754 "Axt Hi'Bh'" "Axe Vegax" "Hache Per'Ge'" 9755 "Stock Eh'Lshuh'" "Staff Renzi" "Bâton Bah'Pik'" 9756 "Stock Beh'Sofnh'" "Staff Ro" "Bâton Bouk'Tou'" 9757 "Stock Eh'Nteh'" "Staff Ternoon" "Bâton Boh'La'" 9758 "Stock Weh'Rkh'" "Staff Amished" "Bâton Lav'Heur'" 9759 "Stock Ho'Hlmh'" "Staff Igraf" "Bâton Lap'Louz'" 9760 "Großes Stärk-Fragment" "Major Strength Fragment" "Fragment de force majeur" 9785 "Shushu von Rushu" "Rushu's Shushu" "Shushu de Rushu" 9786 "Shushu von Rushu - Geist" "Rushu's Shushu Ghost" "Fantôme de Shushu de Rushu" 9787 "Geringeres Intelligenz-Fragment" "Minor Intelligence Fragment" "Fragment d'intelligence mineur" 9788 "Intelligenz-Fragment" "Intelligence Fragment" "Fragment d'intelligence" 9789 "Großes Intelligenz-Fragment" "Major Intelligence Fragment" "Fragment d'intelligence majeur" 9790 "Geringeres Glücks-Fragment" "Minor Chance Fragment" "Fragment de chance mineur" 9791 "Glücks-Fragment" "Chance Fragment" "Fragment de chance" 9792 "Großes Glücks-Fragment" "Major Chance Fragment" "Fragment de chance majeur" 9793 "Geringeres Agilitäts-Fragment" "Minor Agility Fragment" "Fragment d'agilité mineur" 9794 "Agilitäts-Fragment" "Agility Fragment" "Fragment d'agilité" 9795 "Großes Agilitäts-Fragment" "Major Agility Fragment" "Fragment d'agilité majeur" 9796 "Geringeres Vitalitäts-Fragment" "Minor Vitality Fragment" "Fragment de vitalité mineur" 9797 "Vitalitäts-Fragment" "Vitality Fragment" "Fragment de vitalité" 9798 "Großes Vitalitäts-Fragment" "Major Vitality Fragment" "Fragment de vitalité majeur" 9799 "Geringeres Weisheits-Fragment" "Minor Wisdom Fragment" "Fragment de sagesse mineur" 9800 "Weisheits-Fragment" "Wisdom Fragment" "Fragment de sagesse" 9801 "Großes Weisheits-Fragment" "Major Wisdom Fragment" "Fragment de sagesse majeur" 9802 "Geringeres Filz-Fragment" "Minor Prospecting Fragment" "Fragment de prospection mineur" 9803 "Filz-Fragment" "Prospecting Fragment" "Fragment de prospection" 9804 "Großes Filz-Fragment" "Major Prospecting Fragment" "Fragment de prospection majeur" 9805 "Geringeres kritisches Fragment" "Minor Critical Hit Fragment" "Fragment critique mineur" 9806 "Kritisches-Fragment" "Critical Hit Fragment" "Fragment critique" 9807 "Großes kritisches-Fragment" "Major Critical Hit Fragment" "Fragment critique majeur" 9808 "Shushu von Rushu - Geschenk" "Rushu's Shushu Gift" "Cadeau Shushu de Rushu" 9809 "Shushu von Rushu Vergeistung" "Rushu's Shushu Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Shushu de Rushu" 9810 "Tierheimzertifikat: Shushu von Rushu" "Rushu's Shushu Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en Chanil : Shushu de Rushu" 9811 "Neutralitätsbestätigung" "Neutrality Form" "Formulaire de neutralité" 9812 "Deserteur-Bestätigung" "Desertion Form" "Formulaire de désertion" 9813 "Bogen Oh'Sseh' - Geschenk" "Bow Leeng Gift" "Cadeau Arc Plass'Tik'" 9814 "Bogen Ih'Ahl' - Geschenk" "Mam Bow Gift" "Cadeau Arc Hord'Eon'" 9815 "Bogen Dha'Hm' - Geschenk" "Bow Ndjoor Gift" "Cadeau Arc Tar'Huss'" 9816 "Bogen Ih'Tihf' - Geschenk" "Bow Nuss Gift" "Cadeau Arc Heub'Huz'" 9817 "Bogen Oh'Mh' - Geschenk" "Bow Gotta Gift" "Cadeau Arc Ko'Neun'" 9818 "Stab Ih'Lhisiah' - Geschenk" "Wand Erboy Gift" "Cadeau Baguette Hoh'" 9819 "Stab Lah'Hmp' - Geschenk" "Wand Enonly Gift" "Cadeau Baguette Stror'Di'Ner'" 9820 "Stab Ih'Lhitäth' - Geschenk" "Wand Rogenus Gift" "Cadeau Baguette Han'Dar'" 9821 "Stab Weh'Xhehl' - Geschenk" "Wand Rohid Gift" "Cadeau Baguette Ta'Lay'" 9822 "Stab Ih'Lh' - Geschenk" "Wand Herfool Gift" "Cadeau Baguette Euh'Laille'Fe'" 9823 "Stock Eh'Lshuh' - Geschenk" "Staff Renzi Gift" "Cadeau Bâton Bah'Pik'" 9824 "Stock Beh'Sofnh' - Geschenk" "Staff Ro Gift" "Cadeau Bâton Bouk'Tou'" 9825 "Stock Eh'Nteh' - Geschenk" "Staff Ternoon Gift" "Cadeau Bâton Boh'La'" 9826 "Stock Weh'Rkh' - Geschenk" "Staff Amished Gift" "Cadeau Bâton Lav'Heur'" 9827 "Stock Ho'Hlmh' - Geschenk" "Staff Igraf Gift" "Cadeau Bâton Lap'Louz'" 9828 "Dolch Roh'Nhihst' - Geschenk" "Dagg' Hers Gift" "Cadeau Dague Hi'Don'" 9829 "Dolch Roh'Mohsom' - Geschenk" "Dagg' Heirs Gift" "Cadeau Dague Hi'Bol'" 9830 "Dolch Oh'Rheogrpf' - Geschenk" "Dagger Nica Gift" "Cadeau Dague Hi'Mov'" 9831 "Dolch Roh'Nhisch' - Geschenk" "Dagger Khin Gift" "Cadeau Dague Haih'Ri'Don'" 9832 "Dolch Oh'Rhal' - Geschenk" "Dagger Rilla Gift" "Cadeau Dague Ho'Rille'" 9833 "Schwert Foh'hl' - Geschenk" "Sword Inary Gift" "Cadeau Epée Ta'Rad'" 9834 "Schwert Ih'Gheith' - Geschenk" "Nutyprofe Sword Gift" "Cadeau Epée Hi'Zan'" 9835 "Schwert Uh'Theilh' - Geschenk" "Ascen Sword Gift" "Cadeau Epée Dal'Douss'" 9836 "Schwert Fel'Uhst' - Geschenk" "Sword Onik Gift" "Cadeau Epée Rnoh'Hel'" 9837 "Schwert Uh'Ngh' - Geschenk" "Sword Idd Gift" "Cadeau Epée Cerp'Teurh'" 9838 "Axt Hi'Ahl'' - Geschenk" "Tex Axe Gift" "Cadeau Hache Hich'Ke'Bab'" 9839 "Axt Wuh'Fh'' - Geschenk" "Axe Enroziz Gift" "Cadeau Hache Pira'Teur'" 9840 "Axt Ih'Mwaldeh' - Geschenk" "Axe Ident Gift" "Cadeau Hache Pi'Veuh'Nin'" 9841 "Axt Hi'Ohm' - Geschenk" "Axe Hellerate Gift" "Cadeau Hache Hev'Leu'" 9842 "Axt Hi'Bh'' - Geschenk" "Axe Vegax Gift" "Cadeau Hache Per'Ge'" 9843 "Hammer Ihk'Rismesh' - Geschenk" "Hammer Maid Gift" "Cadeau Marteau Le'Stoye'" 9844 "Hammer Ih'Nehrughn' - Geschenk" "Hammer Rhor Gift" "Cadeau Marteau Mah'Turj'" 9845 "Hammer Lk'Hoenigh' - Geschenk" "Hammer Rigoround Gift" "Cadeau Marteau Reuh'Deuh'Piz'" 9846 "Hammer Ih'Dianh' - Geschenk" "Hammer Udeet Gift" "Cadeau Marteau Bo'Gan'" 9847 "Hammer Ehk'Malh' - Geschenk" "Hammer Leen Gift" "Cadeau Marteau Ni'Hok'" 9848 "Schaufel Fen'Bhein' - Geschenk" "Shovel Kroh Gift" "Cadeau Pelle Rin'" 9849 "Schaufel Sh'Ther' - Geschenk" "Shovel Hem Gift" "Cadeau Pelle Ass'Tik'" 9850 "Schaufel Seh'Nh' - Geschenk" "Shovel Vett Gift" "Cadeau Pelle Ag'Heuze'" 9851 "Schaufel Th'Beth' - Geschenk" "Shovel Ington Gift" "Cadeau Pelle Rail'Zeur'" 9852 "Schaufel Fen'Folkh' - Geschenk" "Shovel Conquistador Gift" "Cadeau Pelle Hi'Sé'Moun'" 9868 "Fluch der Farben" "Curse" "Malédiction" 9869 "Trank der Absoluten Camouflage" "Total Camouflage Potion" "Potion de camouflage total" 9870 "Trank der Mülltonnencamouflage" "Trashouflage Potion" "Potion de Pouflage" 9882 "Trank der Tonnencamouflage" "Barrouflage Potion" "Potion de Toflage" 9883 "Trank der Grabcamouflage" "Tumbouflage Potion" "Potion de Tombeflage" 9884 "Trank der Felsencamouflage" "Rockouflage Potion" "Potion de Rocheflage" 9885 "Trank der Schemelcamouflage" "Stooflage Potion" "Potion de Tabouflage" 9886 "Trank der Kellencamouflage" "Logouflage Potion" "Potion de souflage" 9887 "Trank der Vegetacamouflage" "Plantouflage Potion" "Potion de Touflage" 9888 "Trank der Stillen Camouflage" "Immobile Camouflage Potion" "Potion de camouflage immobile" 9889 "Slait-Stiefel - Geschenk" "Slait Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes de Slait" 9890 "Slait-Ohren - Geschenk" "Slait Nears Gift" "Cadeau Noreilles de Slait" 9891 "Slait-Ring - Geschenk" "Slait Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anneau de Slait" 9892 "Slait-Umhang - Geschenk" "Slait Cape Gift" "Cadeau Cape de Slait" 9893 "Papayo-Amulett - Geschenk" "Alowa Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amulette Papayou" 9894 "Papayo-Sandalen - Geschenk" "Alowa Sandals Gift" "Cadeau Sandales Papayou" 9895 "Papayo-Umhang - Geschenk" "Alowa Cape Gift" "Cadeau Cape Papayou" 9896 "Papayo-Stirnband - Geschenk" "Alowa Headband Gift" "Cadeau Bandeau Papayou" 9897 "Trank der Befreiung" "Liberation Potion" "Potion de libération" 9898 "Trank der Massenheilung" "Mass Healing Potion" "Potion de soin de masse" 9899 "Grosser Trank der Massenheilung" "Great Mass Healing Potion" "Grande potion de soin de masse" 9900 "Unglaublicher Trank der Massenheilung" "Incredible Mass Healing Potion" "Incroyable potion de soin de masse" 9901 "Mächtige Wache" "Powerful Guard" "Puissante garde" 9902 "Beeindruckende Wache" "Incredible Guard" "Impressionnante garde" 9903 "Gildenumbenennungstrank" "Guild Renaming Potion" "Potion de renommage de guilde" 9904 "Mülltonnencamouflage" "Trashouflage" "Pouflage" 9905 "Tonnencamouflage" "Barrouflage" "Toflage" 9906 "Grabcamouflage" "Tumbouflage" "Tombeflage" 9907 "Felsencamouflage" "Rockouflage" "Rocheflage" 9908 "Schemelcamouflage" "Stooflage" "Tabouflage" 9909 "Kellencamouflage" "Logouflage" "Souflage" 9910 "Vegetacamouflage" "Plantouflage" "Touflage" 9911 "Stille Camouflage" "Immobile Camouflage" "Camouflage immobile" 9912 "Pandawa-Look" "Pandawa Attitude" "Pandawa attitude" 9916 "Spezialzauberschriftrolle "Seelenlasso"" "Class Spell Scroll: Spiritual Leash" "Parchemin de Sort Spécial Laisse spirituelle" 9917 "Kopfgeldgesuch" "Bonus Scroll" "Parchemin de prime" 9919 "Mento-Ring" "Owl Ring" "Bague du hibou" 9920 "Kopfgeldprämie" "Bonus Received Scroll" "Parchemin de prime accomplie" 9921 "Teckton-Ihks Armband" "Slamdance Bracelet" "Bracelet du Tétounik" 9922 "Teckton-Ihks Gürtel" "Slamdance Belt" "Ceinture du Tétounik" 9923 "Teckton-Ihks Schuhe" "Slamdance Shoes" "Chaussures du Tétounik" 9924 "Blitzhörner" "Bedazzling Horns" "Corno fulgures" 9925 "Faustesblitz" "Bedazzling Fist" "Fulgu au poing" 9926 "Spacige Hellebarde" "Bedazzling Double Hakken Axe" "Hache Téreau hache" 9927 "Goldoboots" "Bedazzling Boots" "Golbottes" 9928 "Volle Nellson Stiefel" "Siks Wonn Ein Boots" "Bottes Siks Won Naïne" 9929 "Voller Nellson Gürtel" "Siks Wonn Ein Belt" "Ceinture Siks Won Naïne" 9930 "Volle Nellson Maske" "Siks Wonn Ein Mask" "Masque Siks Won Naïne" 9931 "Teckton-Ihks Perücke" "Slamdance Mullet Hairdo" "Coiffe Mulet du Tétounik" 9932 "Achselhaare des Bagrutt-Wirts" "Tuft of Inkeeper Bagrutte's Hair" "Touffe de poils du Tavernier Bagrutte" 9933 "Voller Nellson Umhang" "Siks Wonn Ein Cape" "Cape Siks Won Naïne" 9934 "Schlüssel zur Koppel" "Paddock Key" "Clef de l'enclos" 9935 "Kletterseil" "Climbing Rope" "Corde d'escalade" 9936 "Darth Weydahelm" "Darth Vaydhat" "Caskostar" 9937 "Chaphut" "The Chatlin" "Le Chapleau" 9938 "Leuchteschwert" "Swodor" "Sabroh" 9939 "Chapstock" "The Chapstick" "La Chaplanne" 9940 "Unbearbeitetes Perlmutt" "Raw Mother of Pearl" "Nacre brute" 9941 "Perlmutt" "Mother of Pearl" "Nacre" 9942 "Todesring" "Ring of Death" "Anneau de la mort" 9943 "Charliefel" "Pair o'Shuplins" "Les Chaplures" 9944 "Chaplivatte" "The Chavate" "La Chaplivate" 9945 "Rucksack von Blubba dem Propheten" "Newddha the Prophet's Backpack" "Sac de Bouba le Prophète" 9946 "Kristall des Kain Dharyn" "Kain Dharyn Crystal" "Cristal de Kain Dharyn" 9947 "Verzauberter Kristall des Kain Dharyn" "Enchanted Kain Dharyn Crystal" "Cristal de Kain Dharyn enchanté" 9948 "Schienbein des Anführers der Diebe" "Chief Thief's Tibia" "Tibia du chef des voleurs" 9949 "Kart Ben-Teig" "Tra Khben Paste" "Pâte à Tra Khben" 9950 "Unreiner blauer Sudelstein" "Impure Blue Corruptah Stone" "Pierre de souillure bleue impure" 9951 "Unreiner gelber Sudelstein" "Impure Yellow Corruptah Stone" "Pierre de souillure jaune impure" 9952 "Grüner unreiner Sudelstein" "Impure Green Corruptah Stone" "Pierre de souillure verte impure" 9953 "Blauer Sudelstein" "Blue Corruptah Stone" "Pierre de souillure bleue" 9954 "Gelber Sudelstein" "Yellow Corruptah Stone" "Pierre de souillure jaune" 9955 "Grüner Sudelstein" "Green Corruptah Stone" "Pierre de souillure verte" 9956 "Stein der Besudelten Seelen" "Stone of Corrupted Souls" "Pierre des Âmes Souillées" 9958 "Kiste mit Bonta Ausrüstung" "Crate of Bontarian Equipment" "Caisse d'équipement bontarien" 9959 "Gutachten" "Expert Report" "Rapport d'expertise" 9960 "Schlüssel zur Lagerhalle" "Warehouse Keys" "Clefs de l'entrepôt" 9961 "Martellhammer" "Hurrian Hammer" "Marteau Martel" 9962 "Kiste mit Erzen" "Crate of Ore" "Caisse de minerai" 9963 "Schmiedehammer" "Smith's Hammer" "Marteau de Forgeron" 9964 "Kramelehon-Dracotruter - Geschenk" "Khamelerost Dragoturkey Gift" "Cadeau Dragodinde Kraméléhon" 9965 "Methode zur Hundeaufzucht" "Canine Training Technique" "Méthode d'élevage canin" 9966 "Beute vom Warentransport" "Loot from the Convoy" "Butin du convoi" 9967 "Wie man Omniberg zubereitet" "How To Make Greedoburg" "Comment préparer du Gloutoburg" 9968 "Flasche Omniberg" "Bottle of Greedoburg" "Bouteille de Gloutoburg" 9969 "Vergifteter Fischschalat" "Poisoned Fishy Salad" "Salace de poissons empoisonnée" 9970 "Fischschalat-Rezept" "Fishy Salad Recipe" "Recette de la Salace de poissons" 9971 "Mulic Beres Schlüssel" "Mulic Bere's Keys" "Clefs de Mulic Bere" 9972 "Schmiedehammer für Kratzer" "Scratcher Smith Hammer" "Marteau de Forgeur de Grattoir" 9973 "Endstück des Kratzers" "Back-Scratcher Tip" "Extrémité du Grattoir" 9974 "Handschnitzer" "Handle Slasher" "Tailladeuse de Manche" 9975 "Handgriff des Kratzers" "Back-Scratcher Handle" "Manche du Grattoir" 9976 "Unfertiger Rückenkratzer" "Incomplete Back-Scratcher" "Grattoir à dos inachevé" 9977 "Spentox Rückenkratzer" "Spentox Back-Scratcher" "Grattoir à dos Spentox" 9978 "Floharmee der Keiler der Ebenen" "Army of Plain Boar Ticks" "Armée de Tiques de sanglier des plaines" 9979 "Zaubertrank für Langlebigkeit" "Longevity Potion" "Philtre de Longévité" 9980 "Greu-fettgericht" "Plate of Scrampi" "Plat de Gra-vette" 9981 "Sägemehl" "Funky Flour" "Farine Humée" 9982 "Ritterschlagssalat" "Kerbbaben Salad" "Salade Houbée" 9983 "Popelbrot" "Vaulting Rye Bread" "Pain Phecte" 9984 "Liste mit Zutaten von einst" "List of Yesteryear's Ingredients" "Liste des ingrédients d'antan" 9985 "Rezept für Popelbrot" "Vaulting Rye Bread Recipe" "Recette du Pain Phecte" 9986 "Rezeptur für Sägemehl" "Funky Flour Recipe" "Recette de la Farine Humée" 9987 "Rezept für Ritterschlagssalat" "Kerbabben Salad Recipe" "Recette de la Salade Houbée" 9988 "Rezept für das Greu-fettgericht" "Plate of Scrampi Recipe" "Recette du Plat de Gra-vette" 9989 "Rezeptur für den Zaubertrank für Langlebigkeit" "Longevity Potion Recipe" "Recette du Philtre de Longévité" 9990 "Cheekahs Broche" "Cheeka's Brooch" "Broche de Gueurle" 9993 "Sa Biene" "Sabine" "Sabine" 9995 "Söldner-Schriftrolle des Findens" "Tied Mercenary Scroll" "Parchemin lié de mercenaire" 9996 "Bündel von hundert Söldner-Schriftrollen" "Pack of one hundred Mercenary Scrolls" "Lot de cent parchemins de mercenariat" 9997 "Schlüssel zum Unterschlupf der Räuber" "Bandit Hideout Key" "Clef du repaire des bandits" 9999 "Kopie des Schlüssels zum Unterschlupf der Räuber" "Copy of the Bandit Hideout Key" "Copie de la clef du repaire des bandits" 10000 "Grimpills Achselhaare" "Tuft of Grimpil's Fur" "Touffe de poils de Grimpill" 10001 "Bündel von zehn Söldner-Schriftrollen" "Pack of ten Mercenary Scrolls" "Lot de dix parchemins de mercenariat" 10002 "Söldner-Schriftrolle" "Blank Mercenary Scroll" "Parchemin vierge de mercenariat" 10003 "Wabbelesch Bischmalz " "Nowaine Jelly" "Gelée Sbihaine" 10004 "Die Kunst das Wabbelesch Bischmalz richtig zu verwenden" "How To Use Nowaine Jelly" "L'art d'utiliser la Gelée Sbihaine" 10005 "Geheime Dokumente" "Confidential Documents" "Documents confidentiels" 10006 "Verdächtiger Bericht" "Suspicious Report" "Rapport suspicieux" 10007 "Phiole mit Brâk-Gift" "Flask of Brakmarian Poison" "Fiole de poison brâkmarien" 10008 "Kundenregister" "Client Register" "Registre des clients" 10009 "Xephirex" "Xephires" "Xephirès" 10010 "Schlüssel zum Spielsaal" "Gaming Room Key" "Clef de la salle de jeu" 10011 "Trapes Herz" "Petra's Heart" "Coeur de Trape" 10012 "Trapes Herz" "Petra's Heart" "Coeur de Trape" 10013 "Trapes Herz" "Petra's Heart" "Coeur de Trape" 10014 "Trapes Scheck" "Petra's Cheque" "Chèque de Trape" 10015 "Oto Mustams Einkaufsliste" "Oto Mustam's Shopping List" "Liste de courses d'Oto Mustam" 10016 "Metaxt" "Celt'Axe" "Hache Léenne" 10017 "Naras Katana" "Nara's Katana" "Katana de Nara" 10018 "Bauanleitung für Wäscheklammern" "Blueprint for a Clothes Peg" "Schéma de la Pince à Linge" 10019 "Eimer mit Wäscheklammern" "Bucket of Clothes Pegs" "Seau de Pinces à Linge" 10020 "Zerschlissenes Püppchen" "Roughed-up Doll" "Poupée Malmenée" 10021 "Zusammengeflicktes Püppchen" "Patched-up Doll" "Poupée Rafistolée" 10022 "Verzaubertes Püppchen" "Enchanted Doll" "Poupée Enchantée" 10023 "Patrouillenregister" "Register of Rounds" "Registre des rondes" 10024 "Alter Bwork Grimoire" "Old Bwork Spellbook" "Vieux Grimoire Bwork" 10025 "Omniberg-Fieber" "Greedoburg Fever" "Fièvre du Gloutoburg" 10026 "Fischschalat-Rezept" "Fishy Salad Recipe" "Recette de la salace de poissons" 10028 "Rezeptur für Flickenstoff" "Magic Patch Recipe" "Recette du Tissu de Rapiéçage" 10029 "Rezeptur für Blutorange-Färbemittel" "Magic Blood Orange Dye Recipe" "Recette de la Teinture Orange Sanguine" 10030 "Flickenstoff" "Magic Patch" "Tissu de Rapiéçage" 10031 "Blutorange-Färbemittel" "Magic Blood Orange Dye" "Teinture Orange Sanguine" 10032 "Flicken-Bandana" "Patched Bandana" "Bandana Rapiécé" 10033 "Missionsbefehl" "Warrant" "Ordre de mission" 10034 "Liste von Magus X" "Magus Ax' List" "Liste du Mage Ax" 10035 "Ergebnis der Offenbarung" "Result of the Revelation" "Résultat de la Révélation" 10036 "Spielkrallen-Feenwerk" "Playful Claw Fairywork" "Fée lanceuse de Griffe Joueuse" 10042 "Raue Zunge - Feenwerk" "Rough Tongue Fairywork" "Fée lanceuse de Langue Rapeuse" 10043 "Ein Hauch von Schönheit' - Lotion" "Wanna Be Fair" "Le désir d'être belle" 10044 "Mylaises Schönheitslotion" "Mily's Beauty Cream" "Lotion de beauté de Mylaise" 10052 "Trank des Vergessens: 'Seelenlasso'" "Deleveling Potion: 'Spiritual Leash'" "Potion d'oubli : Laisse Spirituelle" 10054 "Vampyring" "Vampyre Ring" "Anneau du Vampyre" 10055 "Vampyr-Amulett" "Vampyre Amulet" "Amulette du Vampyre" 10056 "Vampyr-Gürtel" "Vampyre Belt" "Ceinture du Vampyre" 10057 "Jagdrune" "Hunting Rune" "Rune de chasse" 10058 "Vampyr-Umhang" "Vampyre Cape" "Cape du Vampyre" 10061 "Vampyr-Stiefel" "Vampyre Boots" "Bottes du Vampyre" 10063 "Ein Hauch von Schönheit' - Lotion" "Wanna Be Fair" "Le désir d'être belle" 10073 "Schild von HispaÑia" "Hispanian Shield" "Bouclier hispanique" 10074 "Brief des Anführers der Diebe" "Letter from the Chief Thief" "Lettre du chef des voleurs" 10075 "Ungeniessbarer Brei" "Horrible Sludge" "Bouillie infâme" 10076 "Einzigartiger Schild von HispaÑia" "Unique Hispanian Shield" "Bouclier hispanique unique" 10077 "Terra Cogita" "Terra Cogita" "Terra Cogita" 10078 "Eni Hoob" "Deni Hoobe" "Eni Hoube" 10079 "Bibberbrot" "Intre Bread" "Pain Trépide" 10080 "Nachricht der Renegaten" "Renegade Message" "Message des renégats" 10081 "Nachricht des Renegaten-Anführers" "Renegade Chief's Message" "Message du chef des renégats" 10082 "Moritov-Cocktail" "Mojeetov Cocktail" "Cocktail Moritov" 10083 "Fischschalat" "Fishy Salad" "Salace de poissons" 10084 "Appell-Trillerpfeife" "Warning Whistle" "Sifflet d'appel" 10085 "Exekutionsbefehl" "Order of Execution" "Ordre d'exécution." 10086 "Eckzahn des Räubers der Ebenen" "Plain Bandit Canine Tooth" "Canine de bandit des plaines" 10087 "Xarthans Verabredung" "Xarthan's Meeting" "Rendez-vous de Xarthan" 10088 "Gebrauchtes Taschentuch" "Used Handkerchief" "Mouchoir usé" 10089 "Warenkiste" "Crate of Merchandise" "Caisse de marchandises" 10090 "Liste mit Naras Möbelstücken" "Nara's List of Supplies" "Liste de fournitures de Nara" 10091 "Notizen über Erazals Fluch" "Notes on Erazal's Malediction" "Notes sur La malédiction d'Erazal" 10092 "Annulierungsbefehl" "Cancellation Order" "Ordre d'annulation." 10102 "Vampyrmaske" "Vampyre Mask" "Masque du Vampyre" 10103 "Brief an Fidji Merlin" "Letter for Fidji Merline" "Lettre pour Fidji Merline" 10104 "Modifizierte Futterstelle" "Modified Manger" "Mangeoire trafiquée" 10105 "Mit Haaren bedecktes Bein" "Hairy Leg" "Patte couverte de poils" 10106 "Vampyrella" "Vampyrina" "Vampyrette" 10107 "Fleddermaus" "Borbat" "Chauffe-souris" 10108 "Vampyrella-Geist" "Vampyrina Ghost" "Fantôme de Vampyrette" 10109 "Fleddermaus-Geist" "Borbat Ghost" "Fantôme de Chauffe-souris" 10118 "Frisch gezähmter Blutwolf" "Newly Tamed Whitish Fang" "Croc Gland fraichement dompté" 10119 "Ghulifiziert" "Ghoulified" "Goulyfié" 10121 "Kleiner Stein" "Little Pebble" "Petit caillou" 10122 "Norbs Liste" "Nurb's List" "Liste de Norb" 10125 "Bogen des Banditen-Bogenschützen" "Bandit Archer Bow" "Arc du bandit archer" 10126 "Schwert des Banditen-Haudegens" "Swashbuckling Bandit Sword" "Epée du bandit fine-lame" 10127 "Stock des Banditen-Glücksritters" "Wandering Bandit Staff" "Bâton du bandit baroudeur" 10131 "Geschenk: Vampyrella" "Vampyrina Gift" "Cadeau Vampyrette" 10132 "Geschenk: Fleddermaus" "Borbat Gift" "Cadeau Chauffe-souris" 10133 "Stab des Banditen-Zauberers" "Bandit Sorcerer's Wand" "Baguette du bandit ensorceleur" 10134 "Tierheimzertifikat: Vampyrella" "Vampyrina Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en chanil : Vampyrette" 10135 "Tierheimzertifikat: Fleddermaus" "Borbat Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en chanil : Chauffe-souris" 10140 "Geschenk: Vampyring" "Vampyre Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anneau du Vampyre" 10141 "Geschenk: Vampyr-Amulett" "Vampyre Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amulette du Vampyre" 10142 "Geschenk: Vampyr-Gürtel" "Vampyre Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture du Vampyre" 10143 "Geschenk: Vampyr-Umhang" "Vampyre Cape Gift" "Cadeau Cape du Vampyre" 10144 "Geschenk: Vampyr-Stiefel" "Vampyre Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes du Vampyre" 10145 "Geschenk: Vampyrmaske" "Vampyre Mask Gift" "Cadeau Masque du Vampyre" 10146 "Geschenk: Rucksack von Bubba dem Propheten" "Newddha the Prophet's Bag Gift" "Cadeau Sac de Bouba le Prophète" 10147 "Geschenk: Darth Weydahelm" "Darth Vaydhat Gift" "Cadeau Caskostar" 10148 "Geschenk: Leuchteschwert" "Swodor Gift" "Cadeau Sabroh" 10149 "Geschenk: Todesring" "Ring of Death Gift" "Cadeau Anneau de la mort" 10150 "Geschenk: Chaphut" "The Chatlin Gift" "Cadeau Chapleau" 10151 "Geschenk: Chapstock" "The Chapstick Gift" "Cadeau Le Chaplanne" 10152 "Geschenk: Charliefel" "Pair o'Shuplins Gift" "Cadeau Les Chaplures" 10153 "Geschenk: Chaplivatte" "The Chavate Gift" "Cadeau La Chaplivate" 10155 "Yagulett" "Amlugo" "Yugolette" 10156 "Yagoffel" "Slugo" "Yugoufle" 10157 "Yagurt" "Belugo" "Yugure" 10158 "Trophäenschild des Dark Vlads" "Trophy Dark Vlad Shield" "Bouclier trophée du Dark Vlad" 10159 "Moon-Trophäenschild" "Trophy Moon Shield" "Bouclier trophée du Moon" 10160 "Weich-Eichs-Trophäenschild" "Trophy Soft Oak Shield" "Bouclier trophée du Chêne Mou" 10161 "Trophäenschild des Schweinedrachens" "Trophy Dragon Pig Shield" "Bouclier trophée du Dragon Cochon" 10162 "Minotoror-Trophäenschild" "Trophy Minotoror Shield" "Bouclier trophée du Minotoror" 10163 "Kimbo-Trophäenschild" "Trophy Kimbo Shield" "Bouclier trophée du Kimbo" 10164 "Trophäenschild des Wa Wabbits" "Trophy Wa Wabbit Shield" "Bouclier trophée du Wa Wabbit" 10165 "Kuhloss-Trophäenschild" "Trophy Koolich Shield" "Bouclier trophée du Koulosse" 10166 "Spincter-Cells-Trophäenschild" "Trophy Sphincter Cell Shield" "Bouclier trophée du Sphincter Cell" 10167 "Bworker-Trophäenschild" "Trophy Bworker Shield" "Bouclier trophée du Bworker" 10168 "Chisp-Boots" "Chisp Boots" "Chispottes" 10169 "Chisp-Schild" "Chisp Shield" "Chispouclier" 10170 "Chisp-Hut" "Chisp Helmet" "Chispocasque" 10171 "Chisp-Fäustlinge" "Chisp Fingerless Gloves" "Mitaines de Chisp" 10172 "Schnamulett" "Slugly Amulet" "Collertue" 10173 "Schniefel" "Slugly Boots" "Libottes" 10174 "Schnumhang" "Slugly Cloak" "Limape" 10175 "Schmaske" "Slugly Helmet" "Limasque" 10180 "Das Esteban" "The Esteban" "L'Esteban" 10181 "Sonnenring" "Solaris Ring" "Anneau solaire" 10182 "Sonnenschild" "Solaris Shield" "Bouclier solaire" 10183 "Sonnenmaske" "Solaris Mask" "Masque solaire" 10184 "Nokes Mono-Maske" "Noke's Mask" "Masque de Noké" 10185 "Nokes Mono-Wolfumhang" "Noke's Cloak" "Cape de Noké" 10186 "Nokes Mono-Halskette" "Noke's Necklace" "Collier de Noké" 10187 "Nokes Mono-Dolche" "Noke's Daggers" "Dagues de Noké" 10188 "Morgentau-Maske" "Oxo Helmet" "Coiffe de la Denrée" 10189 "Oxano" "Oxo Ring" "Oxano" 10190 "Morgentau-Stiefelchen" "Oxo Boots" "Bottines de la Denrée" 10191 "Oxolatur" "Oxo Belt" "L'oxolature" 10192 "Geschenk: Voller Nellson Umhang" "Siks Wonn Ein Cape Gift" "Cadeau Cape Siks Won Naïne" 10193 "Geschenk: Volle Nellson Maske" "Siks Wonn Ein Mask Gift" "Cadeau Masque Siks Won Naïne" 10194 "Geschenk: Voller Nellson Gürtel" "Siks Wonn Ein Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture Siks Won Naïne" 10195 "Geschenk: Volle Nellson Stiefel" "Siks Wonn Ein Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes Siks Won Naïne" 10207 "Schlüsselbund" "Bunch of Keys" "Trousseau de clefs" 10208 "Pandawa Elixir" "Pandawa Elixir" "Elixir Pandawa" 10209 "Sacrieur Elixir" "Sacrier Elixir" "Elixir Sacrieur" 10210 "Eniripsa Elixir" "Eniripsa Elixir" "Elixir Eniripsa" 10211 "Sadida Elixir" "Sadida Elixir" "Elixir Sadida" 10212 "Crâ Elixir" "Cra Elixir" "Elixir Crâ" 10213 "Iop Elixir" "Iop Elixir" "Elixir Iop" 10214 "Ecaflip Elixir" "Ecaflip Elixir" "Elixir Ecaflip" 10215 "Xélor Elixir" "Xelor Elixir" "Elixir Xélor" 10216 "Féca Elixir" "Feca Elixir" "Elixir Féca" 10217 "Enutrof Elixir" "Enutrof Elixir" "Elixir Enutrof" 10218 "Osamodas Elixir" "Osamodas Elixir" "Elixir Osamodas" 10219 "Sram Elixir" "Sram Elixir" "Elixir Sram" 10227 "Geistreiche Gemme von Spongemob Schwammtopf" "Sponge Mob Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Mob l'Eponge" 10228 "Geistreiche Gemme des Königlichen Fresssacks" "Royal Gobball Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Bouftou Royal" 10229 "Geistreiche Gemme des Ausgehungerten Sonnenblümchens" "Famished Sunflower Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Tournesol Affamé" 10230 "Geistreiche Gemme des Königlichen Blaubeergelees" "Royal Blue Jelly Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Gelée Royale Bleue" 10231 "Geistreiche Gemme der Shin Larve" "Shin Larva Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Shin Larve" 10233 "Geistreiche Gemme des Goldenen Scarabiests" "Golden Scarabugly Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Scarabosse Doré" 10234 "Geistreiche Gemme der Bworkette" "Bworkette Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Bworkette" 10235 "Geistreiche Gemme des Schweinedrachen" "Dragon Pig Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Dragon Cochon" 10236 "Geistreiche Gemme des Königlichen Minzgelees" "Royal Mint Jelly Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Gelée Royale Menthe" 10237 "Geistreiche Gemme des Königlichen Tofus" "Royal Tofu Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Tofu Royal" 10238 "Geistreiche Gemme des Königlichen Kokosblob" "Royal Coco Blop Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Blop Coco Royal" 10239 "Geistreiche Gemme des Königlichen Kirschblob" "Royal Cherry Blop Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Blop Griotte Royal" 10240 "Geistreiche Gemme des Königlichen Indigoblob" "Royal Indigo Blop Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Blop Indigo Royal" 10241 "Geistreiche Gemme des Königlichen Apfelblob" "Royal Pippin Blop Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Blop Reinette Royal" 10242 "Geistreiche Gemme der Schwarzen Ratte" "Black Rat Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Rat Noir" 10244 "Geistreiche Gemme des Minotoror" "Minotoror Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Minotoror" 10245 "Geistreiche Gemme des Dark Vlad" "Dark Vlad Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Dark Vlad" 10246 "Geistreiche Gemme des Tanukouï San" "Tanukoui San Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Tanukouï San" 10247 "Geistreiche Gemme des Legendären Megakrachler" "Legendary Crackler Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Craqueleur Légendaire" 10248 "Geistreiche Gemme der Wächter-Kanalchnee" "Sewer Keeper Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Gardienne des Egouts" 10249 "Geistreiche Gemme des Königlichen Erdbeergelees" "Royal Strawberry Jelly Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Gelée Royale Fraise" 10250 "Geistreiche Gemme des Meister Rab" "Lord Crow Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Maître Corbac" 10251 "Geistreiche Gemme des Königlichen Multiblob" "Royal Rainbow Blop Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Blop Multicolore Royal" 10252 "Geistreiche Gemme des Mächtigen Korallators" "Great Coralator Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Corailleur Magistral" 10253 "Geistreiche Gemme von Gurrlo, dem Fürchterlichen" "Gourlo the Terrible Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Gourlo le Terrible" 10254 "Geistreiche Gemme des MuWulf" "Moowolf Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Meulou" 10255 "Geistreiche Gemme des Wa Wabbit" "Wa Wabbit Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Wa Wabbit" 10256 "Geistreiche Gemme des Moon" "Moon Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Moon" 10257 "Geistreiche Gemme des Kuhlosses" "Koolich Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Koulosse" 10258 "Geistreiche Gemme des Skeunk" "Skeunk Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Skeunk" 10259 "Geistreiche Gemme des Ur-Astaknyden" "Ancestral Treechnid Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Abraknyde Ancestral" 10260 "Geistreiche Gemme des Meister Pandoar" "Pandora Master Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Maître Pandore" 10261 "Geistreiche Gemme des Tynril" "Tynril Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Tynril" 10262 "Geistreiche Gemme des Königlichen Zitronengelees" "Royal Lemon Jelly Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Gelée Royale Citron" 10263 "Geistreiche Gemme des Bworker" "Bworker Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Bworker" 10264 "Geistreiche Gemme des Sphincter Cell" "Sphincter Cell Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Sphincter Cell" 10265 "Geistreiche Gemme des Minotot" "Minotot Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Minotot" 10266 "Geistreiche Gemme des Groß-Shilf" "Silf the Greater Bherb Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Silf le Rasboul Majeur" 10267 "Geistreiche Gemme des Peki Peki" "Peki Peki Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Péki Péki" 10268 "Geistreiche Gemme des Weich-Eich" "Soft Oak Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Chêne Mou" 10269 "Geistreiche Gemme des Stinkeling" "Ougaa Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Ougah" 10270 "Geistreiche Gemme des Kimbo" "Kimbo Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Kimbo" 10275 "Pivipiepen" "Stroken" "Pévéton" 10278 "Geistreiche Gemme des Crocabulia" "Crocabulia Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Crocabulia" 10287 "Magische Formel der vier Banditenbrüder" "The Four Bandit Brothers' Magic Formula" "Formule magique des quatre frères bandits" 10289 "Crâ Dubbel Siegerurkunde" "Cra Dopple Certificate" "Certificat Dopeul Crâ" 10290 "Ecaflip Dubbel Siegerurkunde" "Ecaflip Dopple Certificate" "Certificat Dopeul Ecaflip" 10291 "Eniripsa Dubbel Siegerurkunde" "Eniripsa Dopple Certificate" "Certificat Dopeul Eniripsa" 10292 "Enutrof Dubbel Siegerurkunde" "Enutrof Dopple Certificate" "Certificat Dopeul Enutrof" 10293 "Féca Dubbel Siegerurkunde" "Feca Dopple Certificate" "Certificat Dopeul Féca" 10294 "Iop Dubbel Siegerurkunde" "Iop Dopple Certificate" "Certificat Dopeul Iop" 10295 "Osamodas Dubbel Siegerurkunde" "Osamodas Dopple Certificate" "Certificat Dopeul Osamodas" 10296 "Pandawa Dubbel Siegerurkunde" "Pandawa Dopple Certificate" "Certificat Dopeul Pandawa" 10297 "Sacrieur Dubbel Siegerurkunde" "Sacrier Dopple Certificate" "Certificat Dopeul Sacrieur" 10298 "Sadida Dubbel Siegerurkunde" "Sadida Dopple Certificate" "Certificat Dopeul Sadida" 10299 "Sram Dubbel Siegerurkunde" "Sram Dopple Certificate" "Certificat Dopeul Sram" 10300 "Xélor Dubbel Siegerurkunde" "Xelor Dopple Certificate" "Certificat Dopeul Xélor" 10302 "Crâ Dubbelone" "Cra Doploon" "Doplon Crâ" 10303 "Ecaflip Dubbelone" "Ecaflip Doploon" "Doplon Ecaflip" 10304 "Eniripsa Dubbelone" "Eniripsa Doploon" "Doplon Eniripsa" 10305 "Enutrof Dubbelone" "Enutrof Doploon" "Doplon Enutrof" 10306 "Féca Dubbelone" "Feca Doploon" "Doplon Féca" 10307 "Iop Dubbelone" "Iop Doploon" "Doplon Iop" 10308 "Osamodas Dubbelone" "Osamodas Doploon" "Doplon Osamodas" 10309 "Pandawa Dubbelone" "Pandawa Doploon" "Doplon Pandawa" 10310 "Sacrieur Dubbelone" "Sacrier Doploon" "Doplon Sacrieur" 10311 "Sadida Dubbelone" "Sadida Doploon" "Doplon Sadida" 10312 "Sram Dubbelone" "Sram Doploon" "Doplon Sram" 10313 "Xélor Dubbelone" "Xelor Doploon" "Doplon Xélor" 10325 "Geschenk: Teckton-Ihks Armband" "Slamdance Bracelet Gift" "Cadeau Bracelet du Tétounik" 10326 "Geschenk: Teckton-Ihks Gürtel" "Slamdance Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture du Tétounik" 10327 "Geschenk: Teckton-Ihks Schuhe" "Slamdance Shoes Gift" "Cadeau Chaussures du Tétounik" 10328 "Geschenk: Teckton-Ihks Perücke" "Slamdance Mullet Hairdo Gift" "Cadeau Coiffe Mulet du Tétounik" 10330 "Geschenk: Yagurt" "Belugo Gift" "Cadeau Yugure" 10331 "Geschenk: Yagoffel" "Slugo Gift" "Cadeau Yugoufle" 10332 "Geschenk: Yagulett" "Amlugo Gift" "Cadeau Yugolette" 10333 "Geschenk: Yagonnett" "Ughat Gift" "Cadeau Yugonnet" 10334 "Geschenk: Oxolatur" "Oxo Belt Gift" "Cadeau L'Oxolature" 10335 "Geschenk: Morgentau-Stiefelchen" "Oxo Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottines de la Denrée" 10336 "Geschenk: Oxano" "Oxo Ring Gift" "Cadeau Oxano" 10337 "Geschenk: Morgentau-Maske" "Oxo Helmet Gift" "Cadeau Coiffe de la Denrée" 10338 "Geschenkpaket: Nokes Mono-Dolche" "Noke's Daggers Gift" "Cadeau Dagues de Noké" 10339 "Geschenkpaket: Nokes Mono-Halskette" "Noke's Necklace Gift" "Cadeau Collier de Noké" 10340 "Geschenkpaket: Nokes Mono-Wolfumhang" "Noke's Cloak Gift" "Cadeau Cape de Noké" 10341 "Geschenkpaket: Nokes Mono-Maske" "Noke's Mask Gift" "Cadeau Masque de Noké" 10342 "Geschenkpaket: Sonnenmaske" "Solaris Mask Gift" "Cadeau Masque Solaire" 10343 "Geschenkpaket: Sonnenschild" "Solaris Shield Gift" "Cadeau Bouclier Solaire" 10344 "Geschenkpaket: Sonnenring" "Solaris Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anneau Solaire" 10345 "Geschenkpaket: Das Esteban" "The Esteban Gift" "Cadeau L'Esteban" 10346 "Geschenkpaket: Schmaske" "Slugly Helmet Gift" "Cadeau Limasque" 10347 "Geschenkpaket: Schnumhang" "Slugly Cloak Gift" "Cadeau Limape" 10348 "Geschenkpaket: Schniefel" "Slugly Boots Gift" "Cadeau Libottes" 10349 "Geschenkpaket: Schnamulett" "Slugly Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Collertue" 10350 "Geschenkpaket: Chisp-Fäustlinge" "Chisp Fingerless Gloves Gift" "Cadeau Mitaines de Chisp" 10351 "Geschenkpaket: Chisp-Hut" "Chisp Helmet Gift" "Cadeau Chispocasque" 10352 "Geschenkpaket: Chisp-Schild" "Chisp Shield Gift" "Cadeau Chispouclier" 10353 "Geschenkpaket: Chisp-Boots" "Chisp Boots Gift" "Cadeau Chispottes" 10354 "Geschenkpaket: Goldoboots" "Bedazzling Boots Gift" "Cadeau Golbottes" 10355 "Geschenkpaket: Spacige Hellebarde" "Bedazzling Double Hakken Axe Gift" "Cadeau Hache Téreau hache" 10356 "Geschenkpaket: Faustesblitz" "Bedazzling Fist Gift" "Cadeau Fulgu au poing" 10357 "Geschenkpaket: Blitzhörner" "Bedazzling Horns Gift" "Cadeau Corno fulgures" 10358 "Geschenk: Slump-Kette" "Slump Necklace Gift" "Cadeau Collier Sleump" 10359 "Geschenk: Pups-Stecken" "Poopapink Staff Gift" "Cadeau Bâton Poupinateur" 10360 "Geschenk: Slumpenstiefel" "Slump Rollers Gift" "Cadeau Les Sleumpettes" 10361 "Geschenk: Flügelmütze" "Kwakap Gift" "Cadeau Kaskwette" 10382 "Schriftrolle des Juweliers" "Jeweller Scroll" "Parchemin de Bijoutier" 10383 "Schriftrolle des Schmuckmagiers" "Jewelmagus Scroll" "Parchemin de Joaillomage" 10384 "Schriftrolle des Metzger" "Butcher Scroll" "Parchemin de Boucher" 10385 "Schriftrolle des Bastlers" "Handyman Scroll" "Parchemin de Bricoleur" 10386 "Schriftrolle des Schmiedmagiers für Schwerter" "Sword Smithmagus Scroll" "Parchemin de Forgemage d'Epées" 10387 "Schriftrolle des Schmiedmagiers für Hämmer" "Hammer Smith Scroll" "Parchemin de Forgeur de Marteaux" 10388 "Schriftrolle des Schmiedmagiers für Hämmer" "Hammer Smithmagus Scroll" "Parchemin de Forgemage de Marteaux" 10389 "Schriftrolle des Schaufelschmieds" "Shovel Smith Scroll" "Parchemin de Forgeur de Pelles" 10390 "Schriftrolle des Schmiedmagiers für Schaufeln" "Shovel Smithmagus Scroll" "Parchemin de Forgemage de Pelles" 10391 "Schriftrolle des Schnitzmagiers für Stecken" "Staff Carvmagus Scroll" "Parchemin de Sculptemage de Bâtons" 10392 "Schriftrolle des Schnitzmagiers für Stäbe" "Wand Carvmagus Scroll" "Parchemin de Sculptemage de Baguettes" 10393 "Schriftrolle des Schmiedmagiers für Dolche" "Dagger Smithmagus Scroll" "Parchemin de Forgemage de Dagues" 10394 "Schriftrolle des Schnitzmagiers für Bögen" "Bow Carvmagus Scroll" "Parchemin de Sculptemage d'Arcs" 10395 "Schriftrolle des Axtschmieds" "Axe Smith Scroll" "Parchemin de Forgeur de Haches" 10396 "Schriftrolle des Schmiedmagiers für Äxte" "Axe Smithmagus Scroll" "Parchemin de Forgemage de Haches" 10397 "Schriftrolle des Schildschmiedes" "Shield Smith Scroll" "Parchemin de Forgeur de Boucliers" 10398 "Schriftrolle des Bergmanns" "Miner Scroll" "Parchemin de Mineur" 10399 "Schriftrolle des Fischhändlers" "Fishmonger Scroll" "Parchemin de Poissonnier" 10400 "Schriftrolle des Schneiders" "Tailor Scroll" "Parchemin de Tailleur" 10401 "Schriftrolle des Kleidsamagiers" "Costumagus Scroll" "Parchemin de Costumage" 10402 "Schriftrolle des Alchemisten" "Alchemist Scroll" "Parchemin d'Alchimiste" 10403 "Schriftrolle des Bauern" "Farmer Scroll" "Parchemin de Paysan" 10404 "Schriftrolle des Jägers" "Hunter Scroll" "Parchemin de Chasseur" 10405 "Schriftrolle des Fischers" "Fisherman Scroll" "Parchemin de Pêcheur" 10407 "Schriftrolle des Schuhmagiers" "Shoemagus Scroll" "Parchemin de Cordomage" 10414 "Krone des Königinnentags" "Koninginnedag Crown" "Couronne Koninginnedag" 10417 "Seelenstein mit Dungeonmonster" "Dungeon Keeper Soul Stone" "Pierre d'âme de gardien de donjon" 10418 "Seelenstein mit Namensmonster" "Archmonster Soul Stone" "Pierre d'âme d'Archi-monstre" 10431 "Fluch der Beschützer" "Curse of the Protectors" "Malédiction des Protecteurs" 10438 "Ahks Zentnerstiefel" "The Maidartes" "Les Maidartes" 10456 "Potion vers Mob l'Eponge" "Sponge Mob Potion" "Potion vers Mob l'Eponge" 10457 "Potion vers Bouftou Royal" "Royal Gobball Potion" "Potion vers Bouftou Royal" 10458 "Potion vers Tournesol Affamé" "Famished Sunflower Potion" "Potion vers Tournesol Affamé" 10459 "Potion vers Gelée Royale Bleue" "Royal Blue Jelly Potion" "Potion vers Gelée Royale Bleue" 10460 "Potion vers Shin Larve" "Shin Larva Potion" "Potion vers Shin Larve" 10461 "Potion vers Wabbit Gm" "GM Wabbit Potion" "Potion vers Wabbit Gm" 10462 "Potion vers Scarabosse Doré" "Golden Scarabugly Potion" "Potion vers Scarabosse Doré" 10463 "Potion vers Bworkette" "Bworkette Potion" "Potion vers Bworkette" 10464 "Potion vers Dragon Cochon" "Dragon Pig Potion" "Potion vers Dragon Cochon" 10465 "Trank des Mominotorors" "Mumminotor Potion" "Potion vers Mominotor" 10466 "Potion vers Déminoboule" "Deminoball Potion" "Potion vers Déminoboule" 10467 "Potion vers Gelée Royale Menthe" "Royal Mint Jelly Potion" "Potion vers Gelée Royale Menthe" 10468 "Trank zum Königlichen Tofu" "Royal Tofu Potion" "Potion vers Tofu Royal" 10469 "Potion vers Blop Coco Royal" "Royal Coco Blop Potion" "Potion vers Blop Coco Royal" 10470 "Potion vers Blop Griotte Royal" "Royal Cherry Blop Potion" "Potion vers Blop Griotte Royal" 10471 "Potion vers Blop Indigo Royal" "Royal Indigo Blop Potion" "Potion vers Blop Indigo Royal" 10472 "Potion vers Blop Reinette Royal" "Royal Pippin Blop Potion" "Potion vers Blop Reinette Royal" 10473 "Potion vers Rat Noir" "Black Rat Potion" "Potion vers Rat Noir" 10474 "Potion vers Rat Blanc" "White Rat Potion" "Potion vers Rat Blanc" 10475 "Potion vers Minotoror" "Minotoror Potion" "Potion vers Minotoror" 10476 "Potion vers Dark Vlad" "Dark Vlad Potion" "Potion vers Dark Vlad" 10477 "Potion vers Tanukouï San" "Tanukouï San Potion" "Potion vers Tanukouï San" 10478 "Potion vers Craqueleur Légendaire" "Legendary Crackler Potion" "Potion vers Craqueleur Légendaire" 10479 "Potion vers Gelée Royale Fraise" "Royal Strawberry Jelly Potion" "Potion vers Gelée Royale Fraise" 10480 "Potion vers Maître Corbac" "Lord Crow Potion" "Potion vers Maître Corbac" 10481 "Potion vers Blop Multicolore Royal" "Royal Rainbow Blop Potion" "Potion vers Blop Multicolore Royal" 10482 "Potion vers Corailleur Magistral" "Great Coralator Potion" "Potion vers Corailleur Magistral" 10483 "Potion vers Gourlo le Terrible" "Gourlo the Terrible Potion" "Potion vers Gourlo le Terrible" 10484 "Potion vers Meulou" "Moowolf Potion" "Potion vers Meulou" 10485 "Potion vers Wa Wabbit" "Wa Wabbit Potion" "Potion vers Wa Wabbit" 10486 "Potion vers Moon" "Moon Potion" "Potion vers Moon" 10487 "Potion vers Koulosse" "Koolich Potion" "Potion vers Koulosse" 10488 "Potion vers Skeunk" "Skeunk Potion" "Potion vers Skeunk" 10489 "Potion vers Abraknyde Ancestral" "Ancestral Treechnid Potion" "Potion vers Abraknyde Ancestral" 10490 "Potion vers Maître Pandore" "Master Pandora Potion" "Potion vers Maître Pandore" 10491 "Tynril-Trank" "Tynril Potion" "Potion vers Tynril" 10492 "Bestürzter Tynril-Trank" "Dismayed Tynril Potion" "Potion vers Tynril Consterné" 10493 "Verdutzter Tynril-Trank" "Disconcerted Tynril Potion" "Potion vers Tynril Déconcerté" 10494 "Perfider Tynril-Trank" "Perfidious Tynril Potion" "Potion vers Tynril Perfide" 10495 "Potion vers Gelée Royale Citron" "Royal Lemon Jelly Potion" "Potion vers Gelée Royale Citron" 10496 "Potion vers Bworker" "Bworker Potion" "Potion vers Bworker" 10497 "Potion vers Sphincter Cell" "Sphincter Cell Potion" "Potion vers Sphincter Cell" 10498 "Potion vers Minotot" "Minotot Potion" "Potion vers Minotot" 10499 "Potion vers Silf le Rasboul Majeur" "Silf the Greater Bherb Potion" "Potion vers Silf le Rasboul Majeur" 10500 "Potion vers Crocabulia" "Crocabulia Potion" "Potion vers Crocabulia" 10501 "Potion vers Péki Péki" "Peki Peki Potion" "Potion vers Péki Péki" 10502 "Potion vers Chêne Mou" "Soft Oak Potion" "Potion vers Chêne Mou" 10503 "Stingeling-Trank" "Ougaa Potion" "Potion vers Ougah" 10504 "Potion vers Kimbo" "Kimbo Potion" "Potion vers Kimbo" 10506 "Schriftrolle des Spezialzaubers "Zerstreuungspfeil"" "Class Spell Scroll: Dispersing Arrow" "Parchemin de Sort Spécial Flèche de dispersion" 10507 "Schriftrolle des Spezialzaubers "Vorzeitiger Ruhestand"" "Class Spell Scroll: Pull Out" "Parchemin de Sort Spécial Retraite anticipée" 10508 "Spezialzauberschriftrolle "Vorwarnung"" "Class Spell Scroll: Reinforced Protection" "Parchemin de Sort Spécial Mise en Garde" 10509 "Spezialzauberschriftrolle "Mo Lotof"" "Class Spell Scroll: Mot Olov" "Parchemin de Sort Spécial Mot Lotof" 10510 "Spezialzauberschriftrolle "Trunkenheit"" "Class Spell Scroll: Drunkenness" "Parchemin de Sort Spécial Ivresse" 10511 "Spezialzauberschriftrolle "Geteilter Schmerz"" "Class Spell Scroll: Pain Shared" "Parchemin de sort spécial Douleur partagée" 10512 "Spezialzauberschriftrolle "Baum des Lebens"" "Class Spell Scroll: The Tree of Life" "Parchemin de Sort Spécial Arbre de vie" 10513 "Spezialzauberschriftrolle "Rückwärtsrolle"" "Class Spell Scroll: Rhol Bak" "Parchemin de sort Raulebaque" 10515 "Geschenk Krone des Königinnentags" "Koninginnedag Crown Gift" "Cadeau Couronne Koninginnedag" 10516 "Flünkchen-Vergeistung" "Spark Transformation" "Transformation flammèche" 10518 "Rezeptur fürs Kletterseil" "Recipe for Climbing Rope" "Recette de la Corde d'escalade" 10519 "Rezeptur für Unreine Sudelsteine" "Recipe for Impure Corruptah Stone" "Recette des Pierres de souillure impures" 10520 "Rezeptur für Sudelsteine" "Recipe for Corruptah Stone" "Recette des Pierres de souillure" 10544 "Gelutine" "Jellufo" "Gelutin" 10552 "Yagonnett" "Ughat" "Yugonnet" 10553 "Tolot-Helm" "Toot's Helmet" "Chapeau de Tolot" 10554 "Rota Ikuzim-Helm" "Benji's Helmet" "Chapeau de Beneji" 10555 "FC Humpelstilz-Schild" "Real Gobbly Shield" "Bouclier du Real Boitar" 10556 "Arsenal Roter Fresssack-Schild" "Lamechester United Shield" "Bouclier des Bouftons Rouges" 10557 "FC Humpelstilz-Lederhandschuh" "Real Gobbly Glove" "Gantelet du Real Boitar" 10558 "Arsenal Roter Fresssack-Lederhandschuh" "Lamechester United Glove" "Gantelet des Bouftons Rouges" 10559 "Tolot-Gürtel" "Toot's Belt" "Ceinture de Tolot" 10560 "Mounu-Gürtel" "Monty's Belt" "Ceinture de Mounu" 10561 "FC Humpelstilz-Stiefel" "Real Gobbly Boots" "Bottes du Real Boitar" 10562 "Arsenal Roter Fresssack-Stiefel" "Lamechester United Boots" "Bottes des Bouftons Rouges" 10563 "Magische Kristallkugel" "Magical Orb" "Orbe reconstituant" 10564 "Magisches Kristallkugelpaket" "Magical Orb Box" "Paquet orbe reconstituant" 10597 "Gelutine-Geist" "Jellufo Ghost" "Fantôme de Gelutin" 10598 "Geschenk: Gelutine" "Jellufo Gift" "Cadeau Gelutin" 10599 "Tierheimzertifikat: Gelutine" "Jellufo Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en chanil : Gelutin" 10601 "Zertifikat der Zurücksetzung" "Certificate of Restoration" "Certificat de reconstitution" 10602 "Zauberschriftrolle: Reittier zähmen" "Spell Scroll: Mount Taming" "Parchemin de Sort apprivoisement de monture" 10603 "Zauberschriftrolle: Seelenraub" "Spell Scroll: Soul Capture" "Parchemin de Sort capture d'âmes" 10604 "Zauberschriftrolle: Moons Hammer" "Spell Scroll: Moon Hammer" "Parchemin de Sort marteau de Moon" 10605 "Zauberschriftrolle: Bösartiger Boomerang" "Spell Scroll: Perfidious Boomerang" "Parchemin de Sort boomerang perfide" 10606 "Geistreiche Gemme der Weissen Ratte" "White Rat Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Rat Blanc" 10608 "Riesenkrakamor-Trank" "Potion Vers Kralamoure Géant" "Potion vers Kralamoure Géant" 10613 "Pa Pi Rune" "Pa Pi Rune" "Rune Pa Pi" 10615 "Pa Pi Per Rune" "Pa Pi Per Rune" "Rune Pa Pi Per" 10616 "Ra Pi Per Rune" "Ra Pi Per Rune" "Rune Ra Pi Per" 10618 "Pa Do Per Rune" "Pa Do Per Rune" "Rune Pa Do Per" 10619 "Ra Do Per Rune" "Ra Do Per Rune" "Rune Ra Do Per" 10621 "Orden der Geweihten" "The Sacre's Orders" "Ordres des Sacre" 10622 "Bwurgs Schwert" "Grute's Sword" "Epée de Grüt" 10623 "Bwurgs Amulett" "Grute's Amulet" "Amulette de Grüt" 10624 "Bwurgs Gürtel" "Grute's Belt" "Ceinture de Grüt" 10625 "Bwurgs Stiefel" "Grute's Boots" "Bottes de Grüt" 10626 "Racknacknock-Schwert" "Koksiks's Sword" "Epée de Kocksis" 10627 "Racknacknock-Ring" "Koksiks's Ring" "Anneau de Kocksis" 10628 "Racknacknock-Stiefel" "Koksiks's Boots" "Bottes de Kocksis" 10629 "Racknacknock-Gürtel" "Koksiks's Belt" "Ceinture de Kocksis" 10630 "Gobschling-Stecken" "Goboff's Staff" "Bâton de Gobeuf" 10631 "Gobschling-Amulett" "Goboff's Amulet" "Amulette de Gobeuf" 10632 "Gobschling-Gürtel" "Goboff's Belt" "Ceinture de Gobeuf" 10633 "Gobschling-Ring" "Goboff's Ring" "Anneau de Gobeuf" 10634 "Terlecs Bogen" "Lektor's Bow" "Arc de Laikteur" 10635 "Terlecs Amulett" "Lektor's Amulet" "Amulette de Laikteur" 10636 "Terlecs Ring" "Lektor's Ring" "Anneau de Laikteur" 10637 "Terlecs Stiefel" "Lektor's Boots" "Bottes de Laikteur" 10638 "Piffpaffplumps-Schwert" "Stroy Zemol's Sword" "Epée de Rekto Topi" 10639 "Piffpaffplumps-Amulett" "Stroy Zemol's Amulet" "Amulette de Rekto Topi" 10640 "Piffpaffplumps-Gürtel" "Stroy Zemol's Belt" "Ceinture de Rekto Topi" 10641 "Piffpaffplumps-Stiefel" "Stroy Zemol's Boots" "Bottes de Rekto Topi" 10642 "Wetterschlag-Spitzhacke" "Fyred Ampe's Pickaxe" "Pioche de Grizou" 10643 "Wetterschlag-Ring" "Fyred Ampe's Ring" "Anneau de Grizou" 10644 "Wetterschlag-Stiefel" "Fyred Ampe's Boots" "Bottes de Grizou" 10645 "Wetterschlag-Gürtel" "Fyred Ampe's Belt" "Ceinture de Grizou" 10647 "Geschenkpaket: FC Humpelstilz-Stiefel" "Real Gobbly Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes du Real Boitar" 10648 "Geschenkpaket: Tolot-Gürtel" "Toot's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture de Tolot" 10649 "Geschenkpaket: FC Humpelstilz-Lederhandschuh" "Real Gobbly Glove Gift" "Cadeau Gantelet du Real Boitar" 10650 "Geschenkpaket: FC Humpelstilz-Schild" "Real Gobbly Belt Gift" "Cadeau Bouclier du Real Boitar" 10651 "Geschenkpaket: Tolot-Helm" "Toot's Helmet Gift" "Cadeau Chapeau de Tolot" 10652 "Geschenkpaket: Arsenal Roter Fresssack-Stiefel" "Lamechester United Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes des Bouftons Rouges" 10653 "Geschenkpaket: Mounu-Gürtel" "Monty's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture de Mounu" 10654 "Geschenkpaket: Arsenal Roter Fresssack-Lederhandschuh" "Lamechester United Glove Gift" "Cadeau Gantelet des Bouftons Rouges" 10655 "Geschenkpaket: Arsenal Roter Fresssack-Schild" "Lamechester United Shield Gift" "Cadeau Bouclier des Bouftons Rouges" 10656 "Geschenkpaket: Rota Ikuzim-Helm" "Benji's Helmet Gift" "Cadeau Chapeau de Beneji" 10657 "Ogrinenjäger" "Ogrine Seeker" "Chercheur d'Ogrines" 10658 "Ogrinenjäger-Geist" "Ogrine Seeker Ghost" "Fantôme de Chercheur d'Ogrines" 10659 "Ei des Ogrinenjägers" "Ogrine Seeker Egg" "Oeuf du Chercheur d'Ogrines" 10660 "Geschenkpaket: Ei des Ogrinenjägers" "Ogrine Seeker Egg Gift" "Cadeau Oeuf de Chercheur d'Ogrines" 10661 "Tierheimzertifikat: Ogrinenjäger" "Ogrine Seeker Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en chanil : Chercheur d'Ogrines" 10662 "Pa Pro-Rune" "Pa Prospe Rune" "Rune Pa Prospe" 10663 "Maultasche mit Fresssackgehacktem" "Gobball-meat Pasty" "Brioche à la viande de bouftou" 10664 "Astakeichel" "Treechorn" "Abragland" 10665 "Jorbaks Truhe" "Jorbak's Chest" "Coffre de Jorbak" 10667 "Jorbaks Fußabdruck" "Jorbak's Imprint" "Empreinte de Jorbak" 10668 "Jorbak im Glück" "Jorbak's Good Fortune" "Bonne fortune de Jorbak" 10669 "Muffelkrötentrank" "Prancing Chimera Potion" "Potion de crapaud-mufle" 10670 "Pfützlers Schriftrolle" "The Dripples' Scroll" "Parchemin des Flaqueux" 10673 "MmmMmmMmmm-Trank" "HmmMmmMmmm Potion" "Potion de HmmMmmMmmm" 10674 "Mmmmm" "Mmmmm" "Mmmmm" 10675 "Geburtstagsgeschenk" "Dofusian Present" "Cadeau Dofusien" 10676 "Kill Coos Doppelwirkung" "Kill Coos Double Effect" "Double effet Kill Coos" 10677 "Kill Coos Shigekax" "Kill Coos Shigekax" "Shigekax Kill Coos" 10678 "Wie finde ich meinen Weg – Ein Ratgeber - 2. Band" "How to travel without ever losing your way - Volume II" "Voyager sans jamais perdre le nord - Tome II" 10680 "Goultarminators blutige Erinnerung" "Goultarminator's Bloody Souvenir" "Souvenir sanglant du Goultarminator" 10681 "Muffelkröten-Verwandlung" "Prancing Chimera Transformation" "Transformation en Crapaud-mufle" 10682 "Pfützlers Geheimnis" "The Dripples' Secret" "Le secret des Flaqueux" 10685 "Goldiger Helm" "Haks Or Mask" "Casque du Roks Or" 10686 "Goldigmantel" "Haks Or Cloak" "Cape du Roks Or" 10687 "Golding" "Haks Or Ring" "Anneau du Roks Or" 10688 "Goldigürtel" "Haks Or Belt" "Ceinture du Roks Or" 10689 "Geschenkpaket: Bwurgs Schwert" "Grute's Sword Gift" "Cadeau Epée de Grüt" 10690 "Geschenkpaket: Bwurgs Amulett" "Grute's Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amulette de Grüt" 10691 "Geschenkpaket: Bwurgs Gürtel" "Grute's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture de Grüt" 10692 "Geschenkpaket: Bwurgs Stiefel" "Grute's Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes de Grüt" 10693 "Geschenkpaket: Racknacknock-Schwert" "Koksiks's Sword Gift" "Cadeau Epée de Kocksis" 10694 "Geschenkpaket: Racknacknock-Ring" "Koksiks's Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anneau de Kocksis" 10695 "Geschenkpaket: Racknacknock-Stiefel" "Koksiks's Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes de Kocksis" 10696 "Geschenkpaket: Racknacknock-Gürtel" "Koksiks's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture de Kocksis" 10697 "Geschenkpaket: Gobschling-Stecken" "Goboff's Staff Gift" "Cadeau Bâton de Gobeuf" 10698 "Geschenkpaket: Gobschling-Amulett" "Goboff's Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amulette de Gobeuf" 10699 "Geschenkpaket: Gobschling-Gürtel" "Goboff's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture de Gobeuf" 10700 "Geschenkpaket: Gobschling-Ring" "Goboff's Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anneau de Gobeuf" 10701 "Geschenkpaket: Terlecs Bogen" "Lektor's Bow Gift" "Cadeau Arc de Laikteur" 10702 "Geschenkpaket: Terlecs Amulett" "Lektor's Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amulette de Laikteur" 10703 "Geschenkpaket: Terlecs Ring" "Lektor's Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anneau de Laikteur" 10704 "Geschenkpaket: Terlecs Stiefel" "Lektor's Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes de Laikteur" 10705 "Geschenkpaket: Piffpaffplumps-Schwert" "Stroy Zemol's Sword Gift" "Cadeau Epée de Rekto Topi" 10706 "Geschenkpaket: Piffpaffplumps-Amulett" "Stroy Zemol's Ring Gift" "Cadeau Amulette de Rekto Topi" 10707 "Geschenkpaket: Piffpaffplumps-Gürtel" "Stroy Zemol's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture de Rekto Topi" 10708 "Geschenkpaket: Piffpaffplumps-Stiefel" "Stroy Zemol's Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes de Rekto Topi" 10709 "Geschenkpaket: Wetterschlag-Spitzhacke" "Fyred Ampe's Pickaxe Gift" "Cadeau Pioche de Grizou" 10710 "Geschenkpaket: Wetterschlag-Ring" "Fyred Ampe's Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anneau de Grizou" 10711 "Geschenkpaket: Wetterschlag-Stiefel" "Fyred Ampe's Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes de Grizou" 10712 "Geschenkpaket: Wetterschlag-Gürtel" "Fyred Ampe's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture de Grizou" 10715 "Kreatoonpulver" "Creashun Powder" "Poudre de Créatoune" 10716 "Krötschild-Hormon" "Atooin Hormone" "Hormone d'Atouin" 10717 "Pandawa-Baby-Hormon" "Pandawa Cub Hormone" "Hormone de Bébé Pandawa" 10718 "Bilby-Hormon" "Bilby Hormone" "Hormone de Bilby" 10719 "Bwack-Hormon" "Bwak Hormone" "Hormone de Bwak" 10720 "Bworky-Hormon" "Bworky Hormone" "Hormone de Bworky" 10721 "Maunzmiez-Hormon" "Bow Meow Hormone" "Hormone de Chacha" 10722 "Angora Maunzmiez-Hormon" "Angora Bow Meow Hormone" "Hormone de Chacha Angora" 10723 "Getigerte Maunzmiez-Hormon" "Tabby Bow Meow Hormone" "Hormone de Chacha Tigré" 10724 "Crocodyll-Hormon" "Crocodyl Hormone" "Hormone de Crocodaille" 10725 "Wuseliges Eichhörnchen-Hormon" "Mischievous Squirrel Hormone" "Hormone d'Ecureuil Chenapan" 10726 "Felidan-Hormon" "Fëanor Hormone" "Hormone de Fëanor" 10727 "Blutrünstiger Koalak-Hormon" "Bloody Koalak Hormone" "Hormone de Koalak Sanguin" 10728 "Quark-Quak-Hormon" "Quaquack Hormone" "Hormone de Kouin-Kouin" 10729 "Feuerfux-Hormon" "Leopardo Hormone" "Hormone de Léopardo" 10730 "Mini Wa-Hormon" "Mini Wa Hormone" "Hormone de Mini Wa" 10731 "Nomoon-Hormon" "Nomoon Hormone" "Hormone de Nomoon" 10732 "Peki Peki-Hormon" "Peki Hormone" "Hormone de Péki" 10733 "Kleine weiße Maunzmiez-Hormon" "Little White Bow Meow Hormone" "Hormone de Petit Chacha Blanc" 10734 "Kleiner schwarzer Schnuffwuff-Hormon" "Little Black Bow Wow Hormone" "Hormone de Petit Chienchien Noir" 10735 "Piepmatz-Hormon" "Piwin Hormone" "Hormone de Pioute" 10736 "Surr-Hormon" "Ross Hormone" "Hormone de Ross" 10737 "Kleiner böser Rabling-Hormon" "Baby Crowdzilla Hormone" "Hormone de Vilain Petit Corbac" 10738 "Wabbit-Hormon" "Wabbit Hormone" "Hormone de Wabbit" 10739 "Ping-Hormon" "Pingoku Hormone" "Hormone de Walk" 10740 "Willy Wirrwolf-Hormon" "Willy Peninzias Hormone" "Hormone de Willy le Relou" 10741 "Frischlings-Hormon" "Young Wild Boar Hormone" "Hormone de Marcassin" 10742 "Miniminotot-Hormon" "Miniminotot Hormone" "Hormone de Miniminotot" 10743 "Tiwabbit Ischungrig-Hormon" "Tiwabbit Wosungwee Hormone" "Hormone de Tiwabbit Kiafin" 10744 "Fleddermaus-Hormon" "Borbat Hormone" "Hormone de Chauffe-Souris" 10745 "Schwarzer Dragooner-Hormon" "Black Dragoone Hormone" "Hormone de Dragoune Noire" 10746 "Fresskügelchen des Paten-Hormon" "Godfather's Gobtubby Hormone" "Hormone de Bouloute du Parrain" 10747 "Gelutine-Hormon" "Jellufo Hormone" "Hormone de Gelutin" 10748 "Shushu von Rushu-Hormon" "Rushu's Shushu Hormone" "Hormone de Shushu de Rushu" 10749 "Vampyrella-Hormon" "Vampyrina Hormone" "Hormone de Vampyrette" 10750 "Krötschild-Kräftigungstrank" "Atooin Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration d'Atouin" 10751 "Pandawa-Baby-Kräftigungstrank" "Pandawa Cub Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Bébé Pandawa" 10752 "Bilby-Kräftigungstrank" "Bilby Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Bilby" 10753 "Bwack-Kräftigungstrank" "Bwak Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Bwak" 10754 "Bworky-Kräftigungstrank" "Bworky Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Bworky" 10755 "Maunzmiez-Kräftigungstrank" "Bow Meow Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Chacha" 10756 "Angora Maunzmiez-Kräftigungstrank" "Angora Bow Meow Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Chacha Angora" 10757 "Getigerte Maunzmiez-Kräftigungstrank" "Tabby Bow Meow Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Chacha Tigré" 10758 "Crocodyll-Kräftigungstrank" "Crocodyl Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Crocodaille" 10759 "Wuseliges Eichhörnchen-Kräftigungstrank" "Mischievous Squirrel Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration d'Ecureuil Chenapan" 10760 "Felidan-Kräftigungstrank" "Fëanor Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Fëanor" 10761 "Blutrünstiger Koalak-Kräftigungstrank" "Bloody Koalak Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Koalak Sanguin" 10762 "Quark-Quak-Kräftigungstrank" "Quaquack Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Kouin-Kouin" 10763 "Feuerfux-Kräftigungstrank" "Leopardo Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Léopardo" 10764 "Mini Wa-Kräftigungstrank" "Mini Wa Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Mini Wa" 10765 "Nomoon-Kräftigungstrank" "Nomoon Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Nomoon" 10766 "Peki Peki-Kräftigungstrank" "Peki Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Péki" 10767 "Kräftigungstrank für die kleine weiße Maunzmiez" "Little White Bow Meow Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Petit Chacha Blanc" 10768 "Kräftigungstrank des kleinen schwarzen Schnuffwuffs" "Little Black Bow Wow Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Petit Chienchien Noir" 10769 "Piepmatz-Kräftigungstrank" "Piwin Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Pioute" 10770 "Surr-Kräftigungstrank" "Ross Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Ross" 10771 "Kräftigungstrank für den kleinen bösen Rabling" "Baby Crowdzilla Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Vilain Petit Corbac" 10772 "Wabbit-Kräftigungstrank" "Wabbit Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Wabbit" 10773 "Ping-Kräftigungstrank" "Pingoku Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Walk" 10774 "Willy Wirrwolf-Kräftigungstrank" "Willy Peninzias Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Willy le Relou" 10775 "Frischlings-Kräftigungstrank" "Young Wild Boar Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Marcassin" 10776 "Miniminotot-Kräftigungstrank" "Miniminotot Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Miniminotot" 10777 "Tiwabbit Ischungrig-Kräftigungstrank" "Tiwabbit Wosungwee Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Tiwabbit Kiafin" 10778 "Fleddermaus-Kräftigungstrank" "Borbat Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Chauffe-Souris" 10779 "Schwarzer Dragooner-Kräftigungstrank" "Black Dragoone Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Dragoune Noire" 10780 "Fresskügelchen des Paten-Kräftigungstrank" "Godfather's Gobtubby Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Bouloute du Parrain" 10781 "Gelutine-Kräftigungstrank" "Jellufo Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Gelutin" 10782 "Shushu von Rushu-Kräftigungstrank" "Rushu's Shushu Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Shushu de Rushu" 10783 "Vampyrella-Kräftigungstrank" "Vampyrina Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Vampyrette" 10784 "Anfänger-Amulett" "Novice Amulet" "Amulette du débutant" 10785 "Anfänger-Ring" "Novice Ring" "Anneau du débutant" 10786 "Haut eines unreifen Koalaks" "Perfect Immature Koalak Skin" "Peau parfaite de Koalak Immature" 10787 "Perfekter Flügel eines wilden, roten Dracotruters" "Perfect Wild Ginger Dragoturkey Wing" "Aile parfaite de Dragodinde Rousse Sauvage" 10788 "Perfekter Dracotruterflügel" "Perfect Dragoturkey Wing" "Aile parfaite de Dragodinde" 10789 "Kratzende Haare eines Koalak-Försters" "Irritating Koalak Forester Hairs" "Poils irritants de Koalak Forestier" 10790 "Knochen einer Koalak-Mama" "Magic Mama Koalak Bone" "Os magique de Mama Koalak" 10791 "Barthaare eines braunen Warkos" "Irritating Brown Warko Beard Hairs" "Poils de Barbe urticants du Warko Marron" 10792 "Anfänger-Heiltrank" "Novice Healing Potion" "Potion de soin du débutant" 10793 "Anfänger-Brot" "Novice Bread" "Pain du débutant" 10794 "Anfänger-Stiefel" "Novice Boots" "Bottes du débutant" 10795 "Anfänger-Fisch" "Novice Fish" "Poisson Deukloche du débutant" 10796 "Anfänger-Frikadelle" "Novice Pasty" "Mexicanos du débutant" 10797 "Anfänger-Schwert" "Novice Sword" "Epée Tulante du débutant" 10798 "Anfänger-Schild" "Novice Shield" "Bouclier du débutant" 10799 "Anfänger-Gürtel" "Novice Belt" "Ceinture du débutant" 10800 "Anfänger-Umhang" "Novice Cloak" "Cape du débutant" 10801 "Anfänger-Hut" "Novice Hat" "Chapeau du débutant" 10802 "Goldener Dragooner" "Golden Dragoone" "Dragoune Dorée" 10804 "Geschenk: Goldener Dragooner" "Golden Dragoone Gift" "Cadeau Dragoune Dorée" 10805 "Goldene Dragooner Vergeistung" "Golden Dragoone Ghost Transformation" "Transformation Fantôme Dragoune Dorée" 10806 "Tierheimzertifikat: Goldener Dragooner" "Golden Dragoone Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en chanil : Dragoune Dorée" 10807 "Goldener Dragooner - Geist" "Golden Dragoone Ghost" "Fantôme de Dragoune Dorée" 10808 "Goldenes Dragooner Hormon" "Golden Dragoone Hormone" "Hormone de Dragoune Dorée" 10809 "Goldener Dragooner - Kräftigungstrank" "Golden Dragoone Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Dragoune Dorée" 10810 "Hormon des Orgrinenjägers" "Ogrine Seeker Hormone" "Hormone de Chercheur d'Ogrines" 10811 "Ogrinenjäger-Kräftigungstrank" "Ogrine Seeker Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Chercheur d'Ogrines" 10812 "Anonymer Brief" "Anonymous Message" "Message anonyme" 10813 "Namensliste" "List of Names" "Liste de noms" 10814 "Kiste für Pandkreiden" "Crate for Pandette" "Caisse pour Pandetté" 10815 "Seltsame Flüssigkeit" "Strange Liquid" "Liquide étrange" 10816 "Verwelktes Dämonenrosenblütenblatt" "Wilted Demonic Rose Petal" "Pétale Fané de Rose Démoniaque" 10817 "Anti-Sucht-Mittel" "Anti-dependent" "Anti-dépendant" 10818 "Anfänger-Axt" "Initiate's Axe" "Hache de l'initié" 10825 "Ghulifiziert" "Ghoulified" "Goulifié" 10826 "Ausschluss-Mitteilung" "Restraining Order" "Avis d'expulsion" 10827 "Larvatiger Heiltrank" "Larval Healing Potion" "Potion de soin larvesque" 10828 "Fressballkappe" "Gobbowl Helmet" "Casque de boufbowl" 10829 "Kamangel" "Phishing Rod" "Kamapêche" 10830 "Banana Cape" "Banana Cape" "Banana Cape" 10831 "Bananananas" "Bananapple" "Bananagrume" 10832 "Krachlostein" "Cracklerock" "Craqueloroche" 10833 "Maunzebrot" "Catbread" "Chapain" 10834 "Hutinak" "Barking M'hat" "Coiffe Wouaf" 10835 "Neulingsstein" "Hazing Stone" "Cachet du bizut" 10836 "Fressbamu" "Gobbamu" "Boufbamu" 10838 "Orange-Imagina" "Tingo" "Orangé" 10839 "Monsterbrot" "Monster Bread" "Monstre Pain" 10840 "Essbares Monsterbrot" "Usable Monster Bread" "Monstre Pain consommable" 10841 "Bräune" "Chestnut" "Marron" 10842 "Maunzmiez-Verwandlung" "Bow Meow Transformation" "Transformation en chacha" 10843 "Notiz zum Thema: Krtek" "Note on Krtek" "Note sur Krtek" 10844 "Mmmmm" "Mmmmm" "Mmmmm" 10846 "Phero-Cape" "Phero-Cape" "Phéro-Cape" 10847 "Lerkstim-Stiefel" "Hulkrap's Boots" "Bottes d'Hulkrap" 10848 "A.M.Boss Stiefel" "Klume's Boots" "Bottes de Klüme" 10849 "Lerkstim-Gürtel" "Hulkrap's Belt" "Ceinture d'Hulkrap" 10850 "A.M.Boss Gürtel" "Klume's Belt" "Ceinture de Klüme" 10851 "Äkebäker-Gürtel" "Kloug's Belt" "Ceinture de Kloug" 10852 "Lerkstim-Amulett" "Hulkrap's Amulet" "Amulette d'Hulkrap" 10853 "Äkebäker-Amulett" "Kloug's Amulet" "Amulette de Kloug" 10854 "A.M.Boss Ring" "Klume's Ring" "Anneau de Klüme" 10855 "Äkebäker-Ring" "Kloug's Ring" "Anneau de Kloug" 10856 "Lerkstim-Axt" "Hulkrap's Axe" "Hache d'Hulkrap" 10857 "A.M.Boss Hammer" "Klume's Hammer" "Marteau de Klüme" 10858 "Äkebäker-Stab" "Kloug's Wand" "Baguette de Kloug" 10860 "Trank der Namensänderung" "Name-change Potion" "Potion de changement de nom" 10861 "Trank zur Farbveränderung" "Colour-change Potion" "Potion de changement des couleurs" 10862 "Trank zur Geschlechtsumwandlung" "Sex-change Potion" "Potion de changement de sexe" 10863 "Arachnaille" "Tarzantula" "Raknaille" 10864 "Pfefferling" "Smush" "Meuch" 10865 "Blitzofu" "Tofrazzle" "Tofoudre" 10866 "Prespieks" "Sting" "Pykur" 10867 "Arachnaille-Geist" "Tarzantula Ghost" "Fantôme de Raknaille" 10868 "Pfefferling-Geist" "Smush Ghost" "Fantôme de Meuch" 10869 "Blitzofu-Geist" "Tofrazzle Ghost" "Fantôme de Tofoudre" 10870 "Prespieks-Geist" "Sting Ghost" "Fantôme de Pykur" 10871 "Geschenkpaket: Arachnaille" "Tarzantula Gift" "Cadeau Raknaille" 10872 "Geschenkpaket: Pfefferling" "Smush Gift" "Cadeau Meuch" 10873 "Geschenkpaket: Blitzofu" "Tofrazzle Gift" "Cadeau Tofoudre" 10874 "Geschenkpaket: Prespieks" "Sting Gift" "Cadeau Pykur" 10875 "Tierheimzertifikat: Arachnaille" "Tarzantula Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en chanil : Raknaille" 10876 "Tierheimzertifikat: Pfefferling" "Smush Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en chanil : Meuch" 10877 "Tierheimzertifikat: Blitzofu" "Tofrazzle Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en chanil : Tofoudre" 10878 "Tierheimzertifikat: Prespieks" "Sting Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en chanil : Pykur" 10879 "Arachnaille-Hormon" "Tarzantula Hormone" "Hormone de Raknaille" 10880 "Pfefferlings-Hormon" "Smush Hormone" "Hormone de Meuch" 10881 "Blitzofu-Hormon" "Tofrazzle Hormone" "Hormone de Tofoudre" 10882 "Prespieks-Hormon" "Sting Hormone" "Hormone de Pykur" 10883 "Arachnaille-Kräftigungstrank" "Tarzantula Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Raknaille" 10884 "Pfefferlings-Kräftigungstrank" "Smush Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Meuch" 10885 "Blitzofu-Kräftigungstrank" "Tofrazzle Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Tofoudre" 10886 "Prespieks-Kräftigungstrank" "Sting Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Pykur" 10887 "Geschenkpaket: Lerkstim-Amulett" "Hulkrap's Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amulette d'Hulkrap" 10888 "Geschenkpaket: Äkebäker-Ring" "Kloug's Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amulette de Kloug" 10889 "Geschenkpaket: Äkebäker-Stab" "Kloug's Wand Gift" "Cadeau Baguette de Kloug" 10890 "Geschenkpaket: A.M.Boss Hammer" "Klume's Hammer Gift" "Cadeau Marteau de Klüme" 10891 "Geschenkpaket: Lerkstim-Axt" "Hulkrap's Axe Gift" "Cadeau Hache d'Hulkrap" 10892 "Geschenkpaket: A.M.Boss Ring" "Klume's Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anneau de Klüme" 10893 "Geschenkpaket: Äkebäker-Amulett" "Kloug's Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anneau de Kloug" 10894 "Geschenkpaket: Lerkstim-Gürtel" "Hulkrap's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture d'Hulkrap" 10895 "Geschenkpaket: A.M.Boss Gürtel" "Klume's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture de Klüme" 10896 "Geschenkpaket: Äkebäker-Gürtel" "Kloug's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture de Kloug" 10897 "Geschenkpaket: Lerkstim-Stiefel" "Hulkrap's Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes d'Hulkrap" 10898 "Geschenkpaket: A.M.Boss Stiefel" "Klume's Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes de Klüme" 10899 "Manitu Zoth Stock" "Manitou Zoth's Staff" "Bâton du Manitou Zoth" 10900 "Schalensplitter" "Eggshell" "Eclat de coquille" 10901 "Riesenfangzahn" "Enormous Fang" "Gigantesque Canine" 10902 "Manitu Zoths Unterhose" "Manitou Zoth's Tight Leather Briefs" "Slip du Manitou Zoth" 10903 "Schlüssel zum Unterschlupf von Manitu Zoth" "Manitou Zoth's Den Key" "Clef de l'antre du Manitou Zoth" 10904 "Grozillamulett" "Grozillamulet" "Grozillamu" 10906 "Schuppenschild" "Scale Shield" "Bouclier draconique" 10907 "Schockerqual" "Grofus" "Dokille" 10908 "Beta-Test DOFUS 2.0 Dungeon Geschenk" "Dofus 2.0 Beta Test Dungeon Gift" "Cadeau Donjons Beta-Test DOFUS 2.0" 10909 "Tofu-Pheromon" "Tofu Pheromone" "Phéromone de Tofu" 10910 "DOFUS 2.0 Collector Geschenkpaket" "DOFUS 2.0 Collector's Edition Gift" "Cadeau Coffret Collector DOFUS 2.0" 10911 "M. Sko-Tis Rückruftrank" "Mr. Scouty's Recall Potion" "Potion de Rappel de M. Scouty" 10912 "Überraschendes Weißnachtsgeschenk" "Ridiculous Kwismas Present" "Cadeau de Nowel Surprenant" 10913 "Unglaubliches Weißnachtsgeschenk" "Incredible Kwismas Present" "Cadeau de Nowel Incroyable" 10914 "Eventuell übermächtiges Weißnachtsgeschenk" "Potentially Ultra-powerful Kwismas Present" "Cadeau de Nowel Potentiellement Surpuissant" 10915 "Missionsbefehl von Harry Kwismas" "Harry Kwismas's Orders" "Ordre de mission de Félix Nowel" 10916 "Glückwünsche von Harry Kwismas" "Harry Kwismas's Congratulations" "Félicitations de Félix Nowel" 10917 "Kleines Geschenkpaket" "Small box of presents" "Petite caisse de cadeaux" 10918 "Geschenkpaket" "Box of presents" "Caisse de cadeaux" 10919 "Grosses Geschenkpaket" "Large box of presents" "Grosse caisse de cadeaux" 10920 "Weißnachtsplätzchen" "Kwismas Biscuits" "Biscuits de Nowel" 10921 "Versiegeltes Geschenk des Minotoballs" "Minotoball's Sealed Present" "Cadeau scellé du Minotoboule" 10922 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Holzfällers" "Master Lumberjack's Shield" "Bouclier du Bûcheron Primordial" 10923 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Schwertschmieds" "Master Sword Smith's Shield" "Bouclier du Forgeur d'Epées Primordial" 10924 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Bogenschnitzers" "Master Bow Carver's Shield" "Bouclier du Sculpteur d'Arcs Primordial" 10925 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Hammerschmieds" "Master Hammer Smith's Shield" "Bouclier du Forgeur de Marteaux Primordial" 10926 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Schusters" "Master Shoemaker's Shield" "Bouclier du Cordonnier Primordial" 10927 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Juweliers" "Master Jeweller's Shield" "Bouclier du Bijoutier Primordial" 10928 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Dolchschmieds" "Master Dagger Smith's Shield" "Bouclier du Forgeur de Dagues Primordial" 10929 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Schnitzmagiers für Stecken" "Master Staff Carver's Shield" "Bouclier du Sculpteur de Bâtons Primordial" 10930 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Schnitzmagiers für Stäbe" "Master Wand Carver's Shield" "Bouclier du Sculpteur de Baguettes Primordial" 10931 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Schaufelschmieds" "Master Shovel Smith's Shield" "Bouclier du Forgeur de Pelles Primordial" 10932 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Bergmannns" "Master Miner's Shield" "Bouclier du Mineur Primordial" 10933 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Bäckers" "Master Baker's Shield" "Bouclier du Boulanger Primordial" 10934 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Alchemisten" "Master Alchemist's Shield" "Bouclier de l'Alchimiste Primordial" 10935 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Schneiders" "Master Tailor's Shield" "Bouclier du Tailleur Primordial" 10936 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Bauers" "Master Farmer's Shield" "Bouclier du Paysan Primordial" 10937 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Axtschmieds" "Master Axe Smith's Shield" "Bouclier du Forgeur de Haches Primordial" 10938 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Fischers" "Master Fisherman's Shield" "Bouclier du Pêcheur Primordial" 10939 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Jägers" "Master Hunter's Shield" "Bouclier du Chasseur Primordial" 10940 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Schmiedmagiers für Dolche" "Master Dagger Smithmagus's Shield" "Bouclier du Forgemage de Dagues Primordial" 10941 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Schmiedmagiers für Schwerter" "Master Sword Smithmagus's Shield" "Bouclier du Forgemage d'Epées Primordial" 10942 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Schmiedmagiers für Hämmer" "Master Hammer Smithmagus's Shield" "Bouclier du Forgemage de Marteaux Primordial" 10943 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Schmiedmagiers für Schaufeln" "Master Shovel Smithmagus's Shield" "Bouclier du Forgemage de Pelles Primordial" 10944 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Schmiedmagiers für Äxte" "Master Axe Smithmagus's Shield" "Bouclier du Forgemage de Haches Primordial" 10945 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Schnitzmagiers für Bögen" "Master Bow Carvmagus's Shield" "Bouclier du Sculptemage d'Arcs Primordial" 10946 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Schnitzmagiers für Stäbe" "Master Wand Carvmagus's Shield" "Bouclier du Sculptemage de Baguettes Primordial" 10947 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Schnitzmagiers für Stecken" "Master Staff Carvmagus's Shield" "Bouclier du Sculptemage de Bâtons Primordial" 10948 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Metzgers" "Master Butcher's Shield" "Bouclier du Boucher Primordial" 10949 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Fischhändlers" "Master Fishmonger's Shield" "Bouclier du Poissonnier Primordial" 10950 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Schildschmieds" "Master Shield Smith's Shield" "Bouclier du Forgeur de Boucliers Primordial" 10951 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Schuhmagiers" "Master Shoemagus's Shield" "Bouclier du Cordomage Primordial" 10952 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Schmuckmagiers" "Master Jewelmagus's Shield" "Bouclier du Joaillomage Primordial" 10953 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Kleidsamagiers" "Master Costumagus's Shield" "Bouclier du Costumage Primordial" 10954 "Schild des ehrwürdigen Bastlers" "Master Handyman's Shield" "Bouclier du Bricoleur Primordial" 10955 "Ring des Schwarzen Raben" "The Black Crow's Ring" "Anneau du Corbeau Noir" 10956 "Stiefel des Schwarzen Raben" "The Black Crow's Boots" "Bottes du Corbeau Noir" 10957 "Umhang des Schwarzen Raben" "The Black Crow's Cloak" "Cape du Corbeau Noir" 10958 "Helm des Schwarzen Raben" "The Black Crow's Helmet" "Casque du Corbeau Noir" 10959 "Todesspitze des Schwarzen Raben" "The Black Crow's Piercing Lance" "Pik Epik du Corbeau Noir" 10960 "Geschenk: Ring des Schwarzen Raben" "The Black Crow's Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anneau du Corbeau Noir" 10961 "Geschenk: Todesspitze des Schwarzen Raben" "The Black Crow's Piercing Lance Gift" "Cadeau Pik Epik du Corbeau Noir" 10962 "Raubsaug Stecken" "Plunder's Staff" "Bâton de Rapine" 10963 "Raubsaug Stiefel" "Grouillot's Boots" "Bottes de Grouillot" 10964 "Raubsaug Gürtel" "Plunder's Belt" "Ceinture de Rapine" 10965 "Raubsaug Amulett" "Plunder's Amulet" "Amulette de Rapine" 10966 "Larvenverwandlung" "Larva Transformation" "Transformation en larve" 10967 "Larvenhirn" "Larva Brain" "Cervelle de larve" 10968 "Wabbitverwandlung" "Wabbit Twansfowmation" "Transformation en wabbit" 10969 "Ewfischendew Twank" "Wefweshing Potion" "Potion de Fwaîchew" 10970 "Dracotruterschweiss" "Dragoturkey Sweat" "Sueur de dragodinde" 10971 "Frechsack" "Cheeky Bag" "Sac ripant" 10972 "Mitmacher-Rabling" "Crow Follower" "Corbac suiveur" 10973 "Trank des unbekannten Bestimmungsortes" "Potion: Destination Unknown" "Potion de destination inconnue" 10974 "Festliches Feenwerk" "Festive Fairywork" "Fée d'artifice festive" 10975 "Phung Huss - Schwert" "Phong Huss's Sword" "Epée de Phong Huss" 10976 "Phung Huss - Ring" "Phong Huss's Ring" "Anneau de Phong Huss" 10977 "Phung Huss - Gürtel" "Phong Huss's Belt" "Ceinture de Phong Huss" 10978 "Phung Huss - Stiefel" "Phong Huss's Boots" "Bottes de Phong Huss" 10979 "Ma Äktoplas Hammer" "Ektope's Hammer" "Marteau d'Hectaupe" 10980 "Ma Äktoplas Amulett" "Ektope's Amulet" "Amulette d'Hectaupe" 10981 "Ma Äktoplas Ring" "Ektope's Ring" "Anneau d'Hectaupe" 10982 "Ma Äktoplas Gürtel" "Ektope's Belt" "Ceinture d'Hectaupe" 10984 "YeCh'Ti-Amulett" "YeCh'Ti Amulet" "Amulette du YeCh'Ti" 10985 "Eismaunzmiez" "Snow Bow Meow" "Chacha des Glaces" 10986 "Eismaunzmiez Geist" "Snow Bow Meow Ghost" "Fantôme de Chacha des Glaces" 10987 "Frostiger Gürtel" "Frost Belt" "Givrature" 10988 "Frostige Kappe" "Frost Hat" "Givracoiffe" 10989 "Frostumhang" "Frost Cape" "Givracape" 10990 "Froststiefelchen" "Frost Boots" "Givrabottes" 10991 "Geschenk: Eismaunzmiez" "Snow Bow Meow Gift" "Cadeau Chacha des Glaces" 10992 "Geschenkpaket: Frostiger Gürtel" "Frost Belt Gift" "Cadeau Givrature" 10993 "Geschenkpaket: Frostige Kappe" "Frost Hat Gift" "Cadeau Givracoiffe" 10994 "Geschenkpaket: Frostumhang" "Frost Cape Gift" "Cadeau Givracape" 10995 "Geschenkpaket: Froststiefelchen" "Frost Boots Gift" "Cadeau Givrabottes" 10996 "Geschenkpaket: Raubsaug Stecken" "Plunder's Staff Gift" "Cadeau Bâton de Rapine" 10997 "Geschenkpaket: Raubsaug Stiefel" "Plunder's Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes de Rapine" 10998 "Geschenkpaket: Raubsaug Gürtel" "Plunder's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture de Rapine" 10999 "Geschenkpaket: Raubsaug Amulett" "Plunder's Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amulette de Rapine" 11000 "Geschenkpaket: Phung Huss - Schwert" "Phong Huss's Sword Gift" "Cadeau Epée de Phong Huss" 11001 "Geschenkpaket: Phung Huss - Ring" "Phong Huss's Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anneau de Phong Huss" 11002 "Geschenkpaket: Phung Huss - Gürtel" "Phong Huss's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture de Phong Huss" 11003 "Geschenkpaket: Phung Huss - Stiefel" "Phong Huss's Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes de Phong Huss" 11004 "Geschenkpaket: Ma Äktoplas Hammer" "Ektope's Hammer Gift" "Cadeau Marteau d'Hectaupe" 11005 "Geschenkpaket: Ma Äktoplas Amulett" "Ektope's Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amulette d'Hectaupe" 11006 "Geschenkpaket: Ma Äktoplas Ring" "Ektope's Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anneau d'Hectaupe" 11007 "Geschenkpaket: Ma Äktoplas Gürtel" "Ektope's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture d'Hectaupe" 11008 "Tierheimzertifikat: Eismaunzmiez" "Snow Bow Meow Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en Chanil : Chacha des Glaces" 11009 "Eismaunzmiez Hormon" "Snow Bow Meow Hormone" "Hormone de Chacha des Glaces" 11010 "Eismaunzmiez-Kräftigungstrank" "Snow Bow Meow Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Chacha des Glaces" 11011 "Gescheckter Minifux" "Brindled Minifoux" "Tifoux Tigré" 11012 "Gescheckter Schnuffwuff" "Brindled Bow Wow" "Chienchien Tigré" 11013 "Schwarzes Quark-Quak" "Black Quaquack" "Kouin-Kouin Noir" 11014 "Ausgebleichte Fleddermaus" "Stone-washed Borbat" "Chauffe-souris Délavée" 11015 "Gnupi" "Gupin" "Gupin" 11016 "Gescheckter Minifux - Geist" "Brindled Minifoux Ghost" "Fantôme de Tifoux Tigré" 11017 "Gescheckter Schnuffwuff - Geist" "Brindled Bow Wow Ghost" "Fantôme de Chienchien Tigré" 11018 "Schwarzer Quark-Quak - Geist" "Black Quaquack Ghost" "Fantôme de Kouin-Kouin Noir" 11019 "Geist einer ausgebleichten Fleddermaus" "Stone-washed Borbat Ghost" "Fantôme de Chauffe-souris Délavée" 11020 "Gnupi-Geist" "Gupin Ghost" "Fantôme de Gupin" 11021 "Geschenk: Gescheckter Minifux" "Brindled Minifoux Gift" "Cadeau Tifoux Tigré" 11022 "Geschenkpaket: Gescheckter Schnuffwuff" "Brindled Bow Wow Gift" "Cadeau Chienchien Tigré" 11023 "Geschenkpaket: Schwarzes Quark-Quak" "Black Quaquack Gift" "Cadeau Kouin-Kouin Noir" 11024 "Geschenkpaket: Ausgebleichte Fleddermaus" "Stone-washed Borbat Gift" "Cadeau Chauffe-souris Délavée" 11025 "Geschenk: Gnupi" "Gupin Gift" "Cadeau Gupin" 11026 "Tierheimzertifikat: Gescheckter Minifux" "Brindled Minifoux Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en Chanil : Tifoux Tigré" 11027 "Tierheimszertifikat: Gescheckter Schnuffwuff" "Brindled Bow Wow Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en Chanil : Chienchien Tigré" 11028 "Tierheimszertifikat: Schwarzes Quark-Quak" "Black Quaquack Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en Chanil : Kouin-Kouin Noir" 11029 "Tierheimszertifikat: Ausgebleichte Fleddermaus" "Stone-washed Borbat Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en Chanil : Chauffe-souris Délavée" 11030 "Tierheimzertifikat: Gnupi" "Gupin Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en Chanil : Gupin" 11031 "Gescheckter Minifux - Hormon" "Brindled Minifoux Hormone" "Hormone de Tifoux Tigré" 11032 "Gescheckter Schnuffwuff - Hormon" "Brindled Bow Wow Hormone" "Hormone de Chienchien Tigré" 11033 "Schwarzes Quark-Quak - Hormon" "Black Quaquack Hormone" "Hormone de Kouin-Kouin Noir" 11034 "Ausgebleichte Fleddermaus - Hormon" "Stone-washed Borbat Hormone" "Hormone de Chauffe-souris Délavée" 11035 "Gnupi-Hormon" "Gupin Hormone" "Hormone de Gupin" 11036 "Gescheckter Minifux - Kräftigungstrank" "Brindled Minifoux Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Tifoux Tigré" 11037 "Gescheckter Schnuffwuff - Kräftigungstrank" "Brindled Bow Wow Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Chienchien Tigré" 11038 "Schwarzes Quark-Quak - Kräftigungstrank" "Black Quaquack Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Kouin-Kouin Noir" 11039 "Ausgebleichte Fleddermaus - Kräftigungstrank" "Stone-washed Borbat Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Chauffe-souris Délavée" 11040 "Kräftigungstrank: Gnupi" "Gupin Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Gupin" 11041 "Tau-Genie Schwert" "Viopal Sword" "Epée Hondbaz" 11042 "Vaters Sohneband" "Doggona Rope" "Cordon Père au gnon" 11043 "Kapp O'Kalyps" "Capocalypse" "Chapeau Kalipse" 11044 "Sterblichen Überreste der Goultard-Familie" "Remains of Goultard's family" "Restes de la famille de Goultard" 11045 "Cape Stinenz" "Youllbea Mantle" "Cape Stinence" 11046 "Cabotienchens verfluchte Halskette" "Cabotine's Cursed Necklace" "Collier maudit de Cabotine." 11047 "Da Rorc" "Da Rorc" "Ze Rorc" 11048 "Indizien für den Dark Vlad" "Hints for Dark Vlad" "Indices pour Dark Vlad" 11049 "Clementihütchen" "Clementine Hat" "Clémentocoiffe" 11050 "Clementicape" "Clementine Cape" "Clémentocape" 11051 "Clementinchenamulett" "Clementine Amulet" "Clémentamulette" 11052 "Grillians Stiefel" "Clementine Boots" "Clémentobottes" 11055 "Zapfentann Hut" "Pynekone Hat" "Chapomdeupin" 11056 "Zapfentann Mantel" "Pynekone Cape" "Capomdeupin" 11057 "Zapfentann Gürtel" "Pynekone Belt" "Ceinture Pomdeupin" 11058 "Zapfentann Ring" "Pynekone Ring" "Anneau Pomdeupin" 11059 "Geschenk: Tau-Genie Schwert" "Viopal Sword Gift" "Cadeau Epée Hondbaz" 11060 "Geschenk: Vaters Sohneband" "Doggona Rope Gift" "Cadeau Cordon Père au gnon" 11061 "Geschenk: Kapp O'Kalyps" "Capocalypse Gift" "Cadeau Chapeau Kalipse" 11062 "Geschenk: Cape Stinenz" "Youllbea Mantle Gift" "Cadeau Cape Stinence" 11063 "Geschenkpaket: Grillians Hut" "Clementine Boots Gift" "Cadeau Clémentocoiffe" 11064 "Geschenkpaket: Grillians Umhang" "Clementine Cape Gift" "Cadeau Clémentocape" 11065 "Geschenkpaket: Grillians Amulett" "Clementine Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Clémentamulette" 11066 "Geschenkpaket: Grillians Stiefel" "Clementine Boots Gift" "Cadeau Clémentobottes" 11067 "Geschenkpaket: Stiefel des Schwarzen Raben" "The Black Crow's Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes du Corbeau Noir" 11068 "Geschenkpaket: Umhang des Schwarzen Raben" "The Black Crow's Cloak Gift" "Cadeau Cape du Corbeau Noir" 11069 "Geschenkpaket: Helm des Schwarzen Raben" "The Black Crow's Helmet Gift" "Cadeau Casque du Corbeau Noir" 11070 "Hata Marie" "Hata Marie" "Hata Marie" 11071 "Abhandlung über den Ursprung Goultards" "Extract from the Origins of Goultard" "Extrait de la Jeunesse de Goultard" 11072 "Geschenkpaket: Gedschets Hut" "Pynekone Hat Gift" "Cadeau Chapomdeupin" 11073 "Geschenkpaket: Gedschets Umhang" "Pynekone Cape Gift" "Cadeau Capomdeupin" 11074 "Geschenkpaket: Clementinchens Gürtel" "Pynekone Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture Pomdeupin" 11075 "Geschenkpaket: Gedschets Ring" "Pynekone Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anneau Pomdeupin" 11076 "Geschenkpaket: Frostiges Set" "Frost Set Gift" "Cadeau Givranoplie" 11077 "Lonnes Hammer" "Lonne's Hammer" "Marteau de Lonne" 11078 "Lonnes Umhang" "Lonne's Cape" "Cape de Lonne" 11079 "Lonnes Hut" "Lonne's Hat" "Chapeau de Lonne" 11080 "Lonnes Stiefel" "Lonne's Boots" "Bottes de Lonne" 11082 "Fressball Stiefel" "Gobbowl Boots" "Bottes de Boufbowl" 11083 "Fressball Ring" "Gobbowl Ring" "Bague de Boufbowl" 11084 "Gedschets Hut" "Gadjet's Hat" "Chapeau de Gadjète" 11085 "Gedschets Gürtel" "Gadjet's Belt" "Ceinture de Gadjète" 11086 "Gedschets Umhang" "Gadjet's Cape" "Cape de Gadjète" 11087 "Gedschets Ring" "Gadjet's Ring" "Anneau de Gadjète" 11088 "Grillians Hut" "Grillian's Hat" "Coiffe de Grilliane" 11089 "Grillians Umhang" "Grillian's Cape" "Cape de Grilliane" 11090 "Kopfgeldgesuch" "Wanted notice" "Avis de recherche." 11091 "Grilllians Stiefel" "Grillian's Boots" "Bottes de Grilliane" 11092 "Grillians Amulett" "Grillian's Amulet" "Amulette de Grilliane" 11093 "Geschenkpaket: Lonnes Hammer" "Lonne's Hammer Gift" "Cadeau Marteau de Lonne" 11094 "Geschenkpaket: Lonnes Umhang" "Lonne's Cloak Gift" "Cadeau Cape de Lonne" 11095 "Geschenkpaket: Lonnes Hut" "Lonne's Hat Gift" "Cadeau Chapeau de Lonne" 11096 "Geschenkpaket: Lonnes Stiefel" "Lonne's Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes de Lonne" 11097 "Geschenkpaket: Trank der Namensänderung" "Name-change potion Gift" "Cadeau Potion de changement de nom" 11098 "Geschenkpaket: Trank der Farbänderung" "Colour-change potion Gift" "Cadeau potion de changement de couleurs" 11099 "Geschenkpaket: Trank der Geschlechtsumwandlung" "Sex-change potion Gift" "Cadeau Potion de changement de sexe" 11100 "Geschenk: Abhandlung über den Ursprung Goultards" "Extract from the Origins of Goultard Gift" "Cadeau Extrait des origines de Goultard" 11102 "Schneeglöckchen" "Snowdrop" "Perce-Neige" 11103 "Sack voller Schneeglöckchen" "Sack of Snowdrops" "Sac de Perce-Neige" 11104 "Verbesserter Quark-Quak" "Improved Quaquack" "Kouin-Kouin amélioré" 11105 "Verbesserter Quark-Quak - Geist" "Improved Quaquack Ghost" "Fantôme de Kouin-Kouin amélioré" 11106 "Eisfisch" "Icefish" "Poisskaille" 11107 "Zitterpappel-Holz" "Aspen Wood" "Bois de Tremble" 11109 "Frostizz" "Frosteez" "Frostiz" 11110 "Obsidian" "Obsidian" "Obsidienne" 11111 "Sack voller Eisfische" "Sack of Icefish" "Sac de Poisskaille" 11112 "Sack voller Zitterpappeln" "Sack of Aspen Wood" "Sac de Tremble" 11113 "Sack voller Frostizz" "Sack of Frosteez" "Sac de Frostiz" 11114 "Sack voller Obsidian" "Sack of Obsidian" "Sac d'Obsidienne" 11115 "Aperirel Uridnac-Fisch" "Aperirel Snapper" "Pichon d'Aperirel" 11116 "Uridnac" "Uridnac" "Úridnac" 11117 "Fressmut-Wolle" "Mastogob Wool" "Laine de Boufmouth" 11118 "Fressmut-Schlüsselbein" "Mastogob Clavicle" "Clavicule de Boufmouth" 11119 "Ohr eines Fressmütchens" "Mastogobbly Ear" "Oreille de Bouftonmouth" 11120 "Leder eines Fressmütchens" "Mastogobbly Leather" "Cuir de Bouftonmouth" 11121 "Auge eines Fressmut-Anführers" "Mastogob Warrior Eye" "Oeil de Boufmouth de guerre" 11122 "Horn eines Fressmut-Anführers" "Mastogob Warrior Horn" "Corne de Boufmouth de guerre" 11123 "Weisheitszahn eines Fressmuts" "Mastogob Wisdom Tooth" "Dent de sagesse de Boufmouth" 11124 "Tiefgefrorene Eingeweide" "Frozen Entrails" "Viscères congelés" 11125 "Ping'nes Füßchen" "Pingwin Foot" "Pied de Mansot" 11126 "Ätherischer Schädel" "Ethereal Skull" "Crâne éthéré" 11127 "Träne der See" "Volun Tear" "Larme au Rikain" 11128 "Magmatische Träne" "Magmatic Teardrop" "Larme magmatique" 11129 "Coolwasser" "Givranchy" "Givranchy" 11130 "Versteinerte Flechte" "Petrified Lichen" "Lichen pétrifié" 11131 "Seltsames Ding" "Strange Object" "Objet bizarre" 11132 "Löffel" "Spoon" "Cuillère" 11133 "Vibrierende Ping-Feder" "Vibrating Pingwin Feather" "Plume Vibrante de mansot" 11134 "Apewicubus" "Apewicube" "Apéwicube" 11135 "Schwanz eines Legendären Fressmuts" "Venerable Mastogob Tail" "Queue du Boufmouth légendaire" 11136 "Wolle des Legendären Fressmuts" "Venerable Mastogob Wool" "Laine de Boufmouth légendaire" 11137 "Kümmerliche Überreste einer Zekahl-Ratte" "A lump of Faded Stunted Rat" "Morceau de Rat Bougri délavé" 11138 "Erbs-N Samen" "Pea Seed" "Graine de Pois" 11139 "Einkorn-Samenkorn" "Emmer Seed" "Graine d'Engrain" 11140 "2-Nim-Samen" "Granola Seed" "Graine Ola" 11141 "K-Ifär Samen" "Pynekone Seed" "Graine Deupin" 11142 "Linsenkorn" "Lentil Seed" "Graine de Lentille" 11143 "Salzkörnchen" "Grain of Salt" "Grain de Sel" 11144 "T-Grana-Samen" "Grenhayde Seed" "Graine Hade" 11145 "G-Walt-Samen" "Hay Seed" "Graine Haye" 11146 "Basal-T Samenstein" "Basalt Seed" "Graine de Basalte" 11147 "K-Röt Samen" "Cole Seed" "Graine Houille" 11148 "Z-Witracht Samen" "Evil Seed" "Grain de Malice" 11149 "Sternchenkorn" "Star Seed" "Graine de Star" 11150 "Rizinus-S-Samen" "Castor Bean" "Graine de Ricin" 11151 "Wick-N-Samen" "Vetch Seed" "Graine de Vesce" 11152 "Komische Samen" "Comic Seed" "Graine de Comique" 11153 "Samen des Schicksals" "Fate Seed" "Graine de Destinée" 11154 "Krunschnitt-Körnerflocke" "Pops Seed" "Graine Pops" 11155 "Lupi-N-Samen" "Lupin Bean" "Graine de Lupin" 11156 "Yucca Lele" "Lele Yucca" "Yucca Lélé" 11157 "Schlingfass-Tulpe" "Osuction Tulip" "Tulipe Ossucion" 11158 "Nelson Rose" "Nelson Rose" "Rose Nelson" 11159 "Mimosa" "Modas Mimosa" "Mime Osamodas" 11160 "Papas rarer Rhabarber" "Ershop Rhubarb" "Rhubarbe à papa" 11161 "Leidweid" "Rosenberg Willow" "Saule en si" 11162 "Rose Alux der Burg" "Tyler Rose" "Rose à lys Cullen" 11163 "Rose von Lima" "De Lima Rose" "Rose Delima" 11164 "Fiesmurz" "Elboy Hellebore" "Ellébore d'Hel" 11165 "Was Zieste" "Jenrel Woundwort" "Bétoine Agayne" 11166 "Lilie Marleen" "Sander Lily" "Lys Ander" 11167 "Lilie Palma" "Allen Lily" "Lys Onbobet" 11168 "Nessyde" "Blinging Nettle" "Ortyde" 11169 "Mystikraut" "Mysterweed" "Mysterbe" 11170 "Zweiblättrige Schatteneisblume" "Lily of the Galley" "Muguet Ridon" 11171 "Simul-Tamarinde" "Ban Tamarind" "Tamarin Gard" 11172 "Petunia Grosalis" "Clark Petunia" "Pétunia Fron" 11173 "Reseda Lida" "Bittersweet Reseda" "Réséda Lida" 11174 "Schlüssel zum Fressmut-Dungeon" "Key to the Royal Mastogob's Greenhouse" "Clef de la serre du Royalmouth" 11175 "Ping'den-Schlüssel" "Pingwin Key" "Clef Mansot" 11176 "Schlüssel zur Black Rogg" "Key to the Hesperus" "Clef du Grolandais violent" 11177 "Schlüssel zum Grabgewölbe der Obsidianter" "Key to the Obsidemon's Hypogeum" "Clef de l'hypogée de l'Obsidiantre" 11178 "Schlüssel zum Eisfuxbau" "Key to the Snowfoux Den" "Clef de la Tanière Givrefoux" 11179 "Schlüssel zum Unterschlupf des Korrianders" "Key to Korriander's Lair" "Clef de l'Antre du Korriandre" 11180 "Schlüssel zu den Höhlen des Daxolossus" "Key to Kolosso's Caverns" "Clef de la caverne du Kolosso" 11181 "Schlüssel zum Vorraum des Barbärenstockes" "Key to the Bearbarian Antichamber" "Clef de l'Antichambre des Gloursons" 11182 "Perrücke des Königlichen Fressmuts" "Royal Mastogob Wig" "Moumoute du Royalmouth" 11183 "Königlicher Eisfisch" "Royal Icefish" "Poisskaille royal" 11184 "Prothese von Ben dem Ripaten" "Buck Anear's Prosthesis" "Prothèse de Ben le Ripate" 11185 "Eingeschlagener Schädel" "Staved-in Skull" "Crâne enfoncé" 11186 "Apotheken-Bon" "Pharmaceutical Coupon" "Bon de pharmacie" 11190 "Geschenk: YeCh'Ti-Amulett" "YeCh'Ti Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amulette du YeCh'Ti" 11191 "Stiefel des Dungeon-Säuberers" "Legend of the Dungeons Boots" "Bottes du Nettoyeur de donjon" 11192 "Geschenk: Dungeonsäuberer" "Legend of the Dungeons Boots Gift" "Cadeau Nettoyeur de donjon" 11193 "Brett aus Zitterpappelholz" "Aspen Plank" "Planche en Tremble" 11194 "Frostizz-Mehl" "Frosteez Flour" "Farine de Frostiz" 11195 "Schmubfem" "The Lurgi" "Le rube" 11196 "Eiskama" "Ice Kama" "Kama de glace" 11197 "Die Zinuzitiz" "The Sarapox" "La Zinuzide" 11198 "Impfstoff gegen Schmubfem" "Lurgi Vaccine" "Vaccin contre le rube" 11199 "Frostizz-Samen" "Frosteez Seed" "Graine de Frostiz" 11200 "Geschenk: Schild von HispaÑia" "Hispanian Shield Gift" "Cadeau Bouclier hispanique" 11201 "Fressmut-Blutprobe" "Mastogob Blood Sample" "Echantillon de sang de Boufmouth" 11202 "Isotonisches Meerwasser" "Isotonic Seawater" "Eau de mer isotonique" 11203 "Beifuß" "Mugwort" "Armoise" 11204 "Das Biest - Blutsprobe" "The Beast Blood Sample" "Echantillon de sang de La Bête" 11205 "Ausgemachter Termin" "Meeting time" "Horaires de rendez-vous" 11206 "Ausgemachter Termin" "Meeting time" "Horaires de rendez-vous" 11207 "Ausgemachter Termin" "Meeting time" "Horaires de rendez-vous" 11208 "Ausgemachter Termin" "Meeting time" "Horaires de rendez-vous" 11209 "Ausgemachter Termin" "Meeting time" "Horaires de rendez-vous" 11210 "Ausgemachter Termin" "Meeting time" "Horaires de rendez-vous" 11211 "Ausgemachter Termin" "Meeting time" "Horaires de rendez-vous" 11212 "Ausgemachter Termin" "Meeting time" "Horaires de rendez-vous" 11213 "Fressmut-Flöhe" "Mastogob Ticks" "Tiques de Boufmouth" 11214 "Blut eines parasitenbefallenen Fressmuts" "Contaminated Mastogob Blood" "Sang de Boufmouth parasité" 11215 "Blut eines parasitenbefallenen Fressmut-Anführers" "Contaminated Mastogob Warrior Blood" "Sang de Boufmouth de guerre parasité" 11216 "Blut eines parasitenbefallenen Legendären Fressmuts" "Contaminated Venerable Mastogob Blood" "Sang de Boufmouth légendaire parasité" 11217 "Blut eines parasitenbefallenen Fressmütchens" "Contaminated Mastogobbly Blood" "Sang de Bouftonmouth parasité" 11218 "Brief für Otomaï" "An Envelope for Otomai" "Enveloppe pour Otomaï" 11219 "Schwanz des Königlichen Fressmuts" "Royal Mastogob Tail" "Queue du Royalmouth" 11221 "Wolle des Königlichen Fressmuts" "Royal Mastogob Wool" "Laine du Royalmouth" 11222 "Schnabel eines Ti-Pings" "Pingwinkle Beak" "Bec du Timansot" 11223 "Feder eines Ti-Pings" "Pingwinkle Feather" "Plume du Timansot" 11224 "Schwabbelping-Flügel" "Pingwobble Wing" "Aile de Mansobèse" 11225 "Schwabbelping-Haut" "Pingwobble Skin" "Peau de Mansobèse" 11226 "Öl von Mama Ping" "Mama Pingwin Oil" "Huile de Mamansot" 11227 "Mama Ping - Daunen" "Mama Pingwin Down" "Duvet de Mamansot" 11228 "Riesengräte des Ping Schamanen" "Shaman Pingwin Giant Fishbone" "Arête géante du Shamansot" 11229 "Barthaare eines Ping Schamanen" "Shaman Pingwin Beard Hair" "Poil de barbe du Shamansot" 11230 "Schwanz eines Ping-Fus" "Kung-Fu Pingwin Tail" "Queue du Fu Mansot" 11231 "Ohr des Ping-Fus" "Kung-Fu Pingwin Ear" "Oreille du Fu Mansot" 11232 "Feder des King Pings" "Royal Pingwin Feather" "Plume du Mansot Royal" 11233 "King Ping - Ei" "Royal Pingwin Egg" "Oeuf du Mansot Royal" 11234 "Ried Riechhart" "Red Richard" "Richard Rouge" 11235 "Sioux Stürm" "Sioux Staurme" "Staurme Sioux" 11236 "Jo-Nie Stürm" "Jauni Staurme" "Staurme Jauni" 11237 "Grim Bäng" "Grimmben" "Grimebène" 11238 "Skratsmut-Schwanz" "Cromagmunk Tail" "Queue d'Ecumouth" 11239 "Skratsmut-Eichel" "Cromagmunk Acorn" "Gland de l'Ecumouth" 11240 "Smilomut-Zahn" "Sabredon Tooth" "Dent de Smilomouth" 11241 "Smilomut-Haar" "Sabredon Hair" "Poil de Smilomouth" 11242 "Keisler-Hauer" "Woolly Piggoth Tusk" "Défense du Sanglacier" 11243 "Keisler-Leder" "Woolly Piggoth Leather" "Cuir du Sanglacier" 11244 "Gérards Nachricht" "Gerard's Message" "Message de Gérard" 11245 "Familienjuwelen von Gérard" "Gerard's Family Jewels" "Bijoux de famille de Gérard" 11246 "Scheeles Frigsus-Auge" "Frighog Baleful Eye" "Oeil torve de Fricochère" 11247 "Durchstochenes Frigsus-Ohr" "Frighog Pierced Ear" "Oreille percée du Fricochère" 11248 "Kaniglu-Ohr" "Kanigloo Ear" "Oreille de Kaniglou" 11249 "Kaniglu-Pelz" "Kanigloo Fabric" "Etoffe de Kaniglou" 11250 "Haar einer Maunzwildmiez" "Woolly Bow Meow Hair" "Poil de Chachachovage" 11251 "Sternum einer Maunzwildmiez" "Woolly Bow Meow Sternum" "Sternum de Chachachovage" 11252 "Pfote einer Zefatz-Ratte" "Stunted Rat Paw" "Patte de Rat Bougri" 11253 "Pelz der Zefatz-Ratte" "Stunted Rat Fabric" "Etoffe de Rat Bougri" 11254 "Zange eines Krebab-Tai" "Crabeye Pincer" "Pince de Crabe Hijacob" 11255 "Auge eines Krebab-Tai" "Crabeye Eye" "Oeil de Crabe Hijacob" 11256 "Frostikan-Schnabel" "Gullipop Beak" "Bec de Gélikan" 11257 "Frostikan-Feder" "Gullipop Feather" "Plume de Gélikan" 11258 "Quittung vom Chef Sietas" "Chief Anbifketf's Receipt" "Reçu du Chef Rhonté" 11259 "Kiefernstämme" "Pine Trunks" "Troncs de Pin" 11260 "Ping-Fett" "Pingwin Blubber" "Graisse de mansot" 11261 "Damars Materialliste" "Damar's List of Supplies" "Liste de fournitures de Damar" 11262 "Damars Ehering" "Damar's Wedding Ring" "Alliance de Damar" 11263 "Zeugs Feenwerk" "Izterik Fairywork" "Fée d'artifice Térik" 11264 "Zerfetzte Ping-Haut" "Shredded Pingwin Skin" "Peau déchiquetée de Mansot" 11265 "Gezähmter Schwabbelping" "Domesticated Pingwobble" "Mansobèse apprivoisé" 11266 "Hirn des gezähmten Schwabbelpings" "Domesticated Pingwobble Brain" "Cervelle de mansobèse apprivoisé" 11267 "Ermäßigungsgutschein" "Discount Coupon" "Bon de réduction" 11268 "Altes Féca-Püppchen" "Old Stuffed Feca" "Vieille peluche Féca" 11269 "Kaugummi" "Chewing Gum" "Gomme à mâcher" 11270 "Familientruhe" "Family Chest" "Coffre familial" 11271 "Versiegeltes Buch" "Sealed Book" "Livre scellé" 11272 "Versteinerter Pflanzenschlüssel" "Petrified Vegetal Key" "Clef végétale pétrifiée" 11273 "Resonanz-Kristall" "Resonance Crystal" "Crystal de résonance" 11274 "Broche aus Perlmutt" "Mother of Pearl Brooch" "Broche en nacre" 11275 "Larvenei" "Larva Egg" "Oeuf de larve" 11277 "Streunender Ti-Ping" "Rascally Pingwinkle" "Timansot chenapan" 11278 "Skratsmut" "Cromagmunk" "Ecumouth" 11279 "Eissäge" "Ice Saw" "Scie à glace" 11280 "Stahlplatte" "Steel Plate" "Plaque d'acier" 11281 "Schutzmaske" "Protective Mask" "Masque de protection" 11282 "Schutzhandschuhe" "Protective Gloves" "Gants de protection" 11283 "Rezeptur für eine Eissäge" "Ice Saw Recipe" "Recette de la Scie à glace" 11284 "Rezeptur für eine Stahlplatte" "Steel Plate Recipe" "Recette de la Plaque d'acier" 11285 "Rezeptur für eine Schutzmaske" "Protective Mask Recipe" "Recette du Masque de protection" 11286 "Rezeptur für Schutzhandschuhe" "Protective Gloves Recipe" "Recette des Gants de protection" 11287 "Schiffsjunge Hans" "Zobie the Ship's Apprentice" "Zobie la mousse" 11288 "Bauplan einer frigostianischen Tränke aus Hainbuchenholz" "Blueprint for a Frigostian Hornbeam Drinking Trough" "Plan de l'Abreuvoir frigostien en Charme" 11289 "Bauplan einer frigostianischen Futterstelle aus Hainbuchenholz" "Blueprint for a Frigostian Hornbeam Manger" "Plan de la Mangeoire frigostienne en Charme" 11290 "Bauplan eines frigostianischen Blitzwerfers aus Hainbuchenholz" "Blueprint for a Frigostian Hornbeam Lightning Thrower" "Plan du Foudroyeur frigostien en Charme" 11291 "Bauplan eines frigostianischen Prüglers aus Hainbuchenholz" "Blueprint for a Frigostian Hornbeam Slapper" "Plan du Baffeur frigostien en Charme" 11292 "Prototyp einer frigostianische Tränke aus Hainbuchenholz" "Prototype Frigostian Hornbeam Drinking Trough" "Prototype d'Abreuvoir frigostien en Charme" 11293 "Prototyp einer frigostianischen Futterstelle aus Hainbuchenholz" "Prototype Frigostian Hornbeam Manger" "Prototype de Mangeoire frigostienne en Charme" 11294 "Prototyp eines frigostianischen Blitzwerfers aus Hainbuchenholz" "Prototype Frigostian Hornbeam Lightning Thrower" "Prototype de Foudroyeur frigostien en Charme" 11295 "Prototyp eines frigostianischen Prüglers aus Hainbuchenholz" "Prototype Frigostian Hornbeam Slapper" "Prototype de Baffeur frigostien en Charme" 11296 "Dosis des Impfstoffes gegen Schmubfem" "Dose of Lurgi Vaccine" "Dose de vaccin contre le rube" 11297 "Brief von Robbin Flagranti" "Kack Handed's Letter" "Lettre de Lafairé Danlsak" 11298 "Fressglut" "Mastoslob" "Bouflouth" 11299 "Mister Ping" "Mister Penguin" "Monsieur Pingouin" 11300 "Katigger" "Katigger" "Katigrou" 11301 "Phantomaytje" "Pirate Bhey" "Fantômayte" 11302 "Maskierte Rächerin" "The Masked Avenger" "Vengeuse Masquée" 11303 "YeCh'Ti" "YeCh'Ti" "YeCh'Ti" 11304 "Fuji Eisfux" "Fuji Snowfoux" "Fuji Givrefoux" 11305 "Dremoan" "Dremoan" "Dremoan" 11306 "Schwert Vol" "Efferves Sword" "Epée Tillante" 11307 "Verfluchter Schatz von Az dem Tech" "Az le Tech's Cursed Treasure" "Trésor maudit d'Az le Tech" 11308 "Fluch von Az dem Tech" "Az le Tech's Curse" "Malédiction d'Az le Tech" 11309 "Zange der Phantomabbe" "Talklyka Pirate Claw" "Pince du Fancrôme" 11310 "Seil der Phantomabbe" "Talklyka Pirate Rope" "Corde du Fancrôme" 11311 "Phantomannübabord-Boje" "Karrybean Pirate Buoy" "Bouée de Fantomalamère" 11312 "Phantomannübabord-Schwanz" "Karrybean Pirate Tail" "Queue de Fantomalamère" 11313 "Öl des Phantomannsteuers" "Yuara Pirate Oil" "Huile de Fantimonier" 11314 "Phantomannsteuer-Schale" "Yuara Pirate Shell" "Coquille de Fantimonier" 11315 "Phantomast-Mast" "Retspan Pirate Mast" "Mât de Fantômat" 11316 "Phantomast-Zahn" "Retspan Pirate Tooth" "Dent de Fantômat" 11317 "Phantomharpiraten-Schale" "Harpy Pirate Shell" "Coquille de Harpirate" 11318 "Phantomharpiraten-Schuppe" "Harpy Pirate Scale" "Ecaille de Harpirate" 11319 "Pelz der Phantomwache" "Vigi Pirate Fabric" "Etoffe de Vigie Pirate" 11320 "Auge der Phantomwache" "Vigi Pirate Eye" "Oeil de Vigie Pirate" 11321 "Haare von Ben dem Ripaten" "Buck Anear Hair" "Poil de Ben le Ripate" 11322 "Schulterblatt von Ben dem Ripaten" "Buck Anear Scapula" "Scapula de Ben le Ripate" 11323 "Atomyst-Stein" "Atomystique Stone" "Pierre d'Atomystique" 11324 "Atomyst-Tephra" "Atomystique Tephra" "Téphra d'Atomystique" 11325 "Solfatare-Rückstand" "Solfatara Residue" "Résidu de Solfataré" 11326 "Elle des Solfatares" "Solfatara Ulna" "Ulna de Solfataré" 11327 "Herz des Krampfers" "Steam Crackler Heart" "Coeur de Crapeur" 11328 "Ei des Krampfers" "Steam Crackler Egg" "Oeuf de Crapeur" 11329 "Fumarollen-Stein" "Fumaroller Stone" "Pierre de Fumrirolle" 11330 "Artefakt der Fumarolle" "Fumaroller Artefact" "Artefact de Fumrirolle" 11331 "Müfflott-Stein" "Mofette Stone" "Pierre de Mofette" 11332 "Müfflott-Tuff" "Mofette Tuff" "Tuf de Mofette" 11333 "Magmagnet-Schlacke" "Obsidemon Slag" "Scorie d'Obsidiantre" 11334 "Magmagnet-Wirbel" "Obsidemon Vertebra" "Vertèbre d'Obsidiantre" 11335 "Pfote des Soryo Eisfuxes" "Soryo Snowfoux Paw" "Patte de Soryo Givrefoux" 11336 "Ohr des Soryo Eisfuxes" "Soryo Snowfoux Ear" "Oreille de Soryo Givrefoux" 11337 "Leder des Maho Eisfuxes" "Maho Snowfoux Leather" "Cuir de Maho Givrefoux" 11338 "Wolle des Maho Eisfuxes" "Maho Snowfoux Wool" "Laine de Maho Givrefoux" 11339 "Wolle des Yokai Eisfuxes" "Yokai Snowfoux Wool" "Laine de Yokaï Givrefoux" 11340 "Schädel des Yokai Eisfuxes" "Yokai Snowfoux Skull" "Crâne de Yokaï Givrefoux" 11341 "Tengu Eisfux - Wolle" "Tengu Snowfoux Wool" "Laine de Tengu Givrefoux" 11342 "Tengu Eisfux - Leder" "Tengu Snowfoux Leather" "Cuir de Tengu Givrefoux" 11343 "Rattgier-Stiefel" "Rapiat's Boots" "Bottes de Rapiat" 11344 "Rattgier-Gürtel" "Rapiat's Belt" "Ceinture de Rapiat" 11345 "Rattgier-Amulett" "Rapiat's Amulet" "Amulette de Rapiat" 11346 "Ouginassi-Ring" "Ougicle's Ring" "Anneau d'Ougicle" 11347 "Ouginassi-Gürtel" "Ougicle's Belt" "Ceinture d'Ougicle" 11348 "Ouginassi-Amulett" "Ougicle's Amulet" "Amulette d'Ougicle" 11349 "Ouginassi-Schwert" "Ougicle's Sword" "Epée d'Ougicle" 11350 "Karottigz-Ring" "Karotz' Ring" "Anneau de Karotz" 11351 "Karottigz-Amulett" "Karotz' Amulet" "Amulette de Karotz" 11352 "Karottigz-Stiefel" "Karotz' Boots" "Bottes de Karotz" 11353 "Karottigz-Stecken" "Karotz' Staff" "Bâton de Karotz" 11354 "Griesgrob-Amulett" "Grouillot's Ring" "Anneau de Grouillot" 11355 "Griesgrob-Stiefel" "Grouillot's Boots" "Bottes de Grouillot" 11356 "Griesgrob-Gürtel" "Grouillot's Belt" "Ceinture de Grouillot" 11357 "Griesgrob-Dolch" "Grouillot's Daggers" "Dague de Grouillot" 11358 "Ellerton Dschonn - Stiefel" "Kubitus's Boots" "Bottes de Kubitus" 11359 "Ellerton Dschonn - Gürtel" "Kubitus's Belt" "Ceinture de Kubitus" 11360 "Ellerton Dschonn - Amulett" "Kubitus's Amulet" "Amulette de Kubitus" 11361 "Ellerton Dschonn - Bogen" "Kubitus's Bow" "Arc de Kubitus" 11362 "Piggy Pop - Ring" "Piggy Paupe's Ring" "Anneau de Piggy Paupe" 11363 "Piggy Pop - Gürtel" "Piggy Paupe's Belt" "Ceinture de Piggy Paupe" 11364 "Piggy Pop - Amulett" "Piggy Paupe's Amulet" "Amulette de Piggy Paupe" 11365 "Piggy Pop - Stecken" "Piggy Paupe's Staff" "Bâton de Piggy Paupe" 11366 "Rattgier-Schwert" "Rapiat's Sword" "Epée de Rapiat" 11367 "Spritze mit Impfstoff gegen Schmubfem" "Syringe of Lurgi vaccine" "Seringue de vaccin contre le rube" 11368 "Mama Ping" "Mama Pingwin" "Mamansot" 11369 "Samen von Miraculischt" "Getafiks's Seed" "Graine de Panoramist" 11370 "Frigswein" "Friswein" "Friswein" 11371 "Frigsodka" "Frigrowka" "Frigrowka" 11372 "Papiermäntelchen" "Paper Cape" "Capapier" 11373 "Papierhütchen" "Paper Hat" "Chapapier" 11374 "Papiermedaillon" "Paper Amulet" "Amupapier" 11375 "Papierschurz" "Paper Pants" "Slipapier" 11376 "Mantelfeder" "Feather Cape" "Caplume" 11377 "Hutfeder" "Feather Hat" "Chaplume" 11378 "Federleichte Sandalen" "Feather Sandals" "Plumodales" 11379 "Federnkette" "Feather Amulet" "Plumamulette" 11380 "Verletzter Jäger" "Wounded Hunter" "Chasseur blessé" 11381 "Schlittenbestellung" "Request for a Sleigh" "Demande d'attelage" 11382 "Bobbinumhang" "Poppinz Cape" "Capoppinz" 11383 "Bobbinschirmling" "Poppinz Hat" "Chapoppinz" 11384 "Bobbrings" "Poppinz Ring" "Anoppinz" 11385 "Unbeschädigter Eisfux-Pelz" "Intact Snowfoux Fur" "Fourrure intacte de Givrefoux" 11386 "Bobbinschuh" "Poppinz Boots" "Bottoppinz" 11387 "Gaston" "Gaston" "Gaston" 11388 "Werkzeugkoffer" "Crate of Equipment" "Caisse de matériel" 11389 "Wasserprobe" "Water Sample" "Prélèvement d'eau" 11390 "Wasserkreatur" "Water Creature" "Créature d'eau" 11391 "Modifizierte Wasserkreatur" "Modified Water Creature" "Créature d'eau modifiée" 11392 "Überreste eines Eisfuxes" "Snowfoux Remains" "Restes de Givrefoux" 11393 "Häftlingskluft" "Prisoner Cape" "Caprisonnier" 11394 "Häftlingshut" "Prisoner Hat" "Chaprisonnier" 11395 "Häftlingskette" "Prisoner Amulet" "Amusonnier" 11396 "Haftgürtling" "Prisoner Belt" "Ceintusonnier" 11397 "Fleddermaus-Umhang" "Borbacape" "Capauffe-souris" 11398 "Fleddermaus-Hut" "Borbahat" "Chapauffe-souris" 11399 "Fleddermaus-Ring" "Borbaring" "Anauffe-souris" 11400 "Fleddermaus-Stiefel" "Borboots" "Bottauffe-souris" 11401 "Pinokio-Mantel" "Pinokio Cape" "Capinokio" 11402 "Pinokio-Hut" "Pinokio Hat" "Chapinokio" 11403 "Seekrank" "Sea sickness" "Mal de mer" 11404 "Piratenphantomverwandlung" "Ghost Pirate Transformation" "Transformation en Fantôme de Pirate" 11406 "Ping Serum" "Pingwin Serum" "Sérum de Mansot" 11407 "Kristalliner Frostikan-Guano" "Crystallised Gullipop Guano" "Guano de Gélikan cristallisé" 11408 "Wahrheitsserum" "Truth Serum" "Sérum de vérité" 11409 "Gutgefüllte Kamabörse" "Purse of Kamas" "Bourse de kamas" 11410 "Astamskostüm" "Adam costume" "Tenue d'Adam" 11411 "Evakostüm" "Eve costume" "Tenue d'Eve" 11412 "Kopie des Familienstammbuches der Santhos" "A copy of the Santho family dossier" "Copie du dossier de la famille Santho" 11413 "Schlüssel für die Zelle von Gesche Kologi" "Key to Heike Holo's cell" "Clef de la cellule d'Heike Holo" 11414 "Gesche Kologi" "Heike Holo" "Heike Holo" 11415 "Dokumente über den Warendiebstahl" "Documents about the theft." "Documents sur les vols" 11416 "Pinokio-Stiefel" "Pinokio Boots" "Bottinokio" 11417 "Pinokio-Ring" "Pinokio Ring" "Anokio" 11418 "Oh'Nein-Mantel" "Jon Lemon's Cape" "Cape de Kabroule" 11419 "Oh'Nein-Stiefel" "Jon Lemon's Boots" "Bottes de Kabroule" 11420 "Oh'Nein-Hut" "Jon Lemon's Hat" "Chapeau de Kabroule" 11421 "Oh'Nein-Blasrohr" "Jon Lemon's Blowpipe" "Sarbacane de Kabroule" 11422 "Geschenk: Oh'Nein-Stiefel" "Jon Lemon's Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes de Kabroule" 11423 "Geschenk: Oh'Nein-Mantel" "Jon Lemon's Cape Gift" "Cadeau Cape de Kabroule" 11424 "Geschenk: Oh'Nein-Hut" "Jon Lemon's Hat Gift" "Cadeau Chapeau de Kabroule" 11425 "Geschenk: Oh'Nein-Blasrohr" "Jon Lemon's Blowpipe Gift" "Cadeau Sarbacane de Kabroule" 11426 "Geschenk: Grillians Amulett" "Grillian's Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amulette de Grilliane" 11427 "Geschenk: Grilllians Stiefel" "Grillian's Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes de Grilliane" 11428 "Geschenk: Grillians Umhang" "Grillian's Cape Gift" "Cadeau Cape de Grilliane" 11429 "Geschenk: Grillians Hut" "Grillian's Hat Gift" "Cadeau Coiffe de Grilliane" 11430 "Geschenk: Gedschets Ring" "Gadjet's Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anneau de Gadjète" 11431 "Geschenk: Gedschets Umhang" "Gadjet's Cape Gift" "Cadeau Cape de Gadjète" 11432 "Geschenk: Gedschets Gürtel" "Gadjet's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture de Gadjète" 11433 "Geschenk: Gedschets Hut" "Gadjet's Hat Gift" "Cadeau Chapeau de Gadjète" 11434 "Geschenk: Papiermedaillon" "Paper Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amupapier" 11435 "Geschenk: Papiermäntelchen" "Paper Cape Gift" "Cadeau Capapier" 11436 "Geschenk: Papierhütchen" "Paper Hat Gift" "Cadeau Chapapier" 11437 "Geschenk: Papierschurz" "Paper Pants Gift" "Cadeau Slipapier" 11438 "Geschenk: Mantelfeder" "Feather Cape Gift" "Cadeau Caplume" 11439 "Geschenk: Hutfeder" "Feather Hat Gift" "Cadeau Chaplume" 11440 "Geschenk: Federleichte Sandalen" "Feather Sandals Gift" "Cadeau Plumodales" 11441 "Geschenk: Federnkette" "Feather Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Plumamulette" 11442 "Geschenk: Bobbrings" "Poppinz Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anoppinz" 11443 "Geschenk: Bobbinschuh" "Poppinz Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottoppinz" 11444 "Geschenk: Bobbinumhang" "Poppinz Cape Gift" "Cadeau Capoppinz" 11445 "Geschenk: Bobbinschirmling" "Poppinz Hat Gift" "Cadeau Chapoppinz" 11446 "Geschenk: Häftlingskette" "Prisoner Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amusonnier" 11447 "Geschenk: Häftlingskluft" "Prisoner Cape Gift" "Cadeau Caprisonnier" 11448 "Geschenk: Haftgürtling" "Prisoner Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceintusonnier" 11449 "Geschenk: Häftlingshut" "Prisoner Hat Gift" "Cadeau Chaprisonnier" 11450 "Geschenk: Fleddermaus-Ring" "Borbamulet Gift" "Cadeau Anauffe-souris" 11451 "Geschenk: Fleddermaus-Stiefel" "Borboots Gift" "Cadeau Bottauffe-souris" 11452 "Geschenk: Fleddermaus-Umhang" "Borbacape Gift" "Cadeau Capauffe-souris" 11453 "Geschenk: Fleddermaus-Hut" "Borbahat Gift" "Cadeau Chapauffe-souris" 11454 "Geschenk: Pinokio-Ring" "Pinokio Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anokio" 11455 "Geschenk: Pinokio-Stiefel" "Pinokio Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottinokio" 11456 "Geschenk: Pinokio-Mantel" "Pinokio Cape Gift" "Cadeau Capinokio" 11457 "Geschenk: Pinokio-Hut" "Pinokio Hat Gift" "Cadeau Chapinokio" 11458 "Stemmeisen aus Obsidian" "Obsidian Chisel" "Ciseau à bois en obsidienne" 11459 "Doppelklingen-Hobel" "Double-bladed Plane" "Rabot double lames" 11460 "Skiwachsbürste" "Ski Waxing Brush" "Brosse à farter" 11461 "Intriganter Atomyst" "Mysterious Atomystique" "Atomystique intrigant" 11462 "Rose Alisa" "Aline Rose" "Rose à Lysa" 11463 "Rose "Die Weiße"" "Maree Rose" "Rose Ejoséphine" 11464 "Dima Deimbaum" "Jamie Coggut" "Judas Sticau" 11465 "Langes Kaniglu-Haar" "Long Kanigloo Hair" "Long poil de Kaniglou" 11466 "Mykos-Harz" "Mycos Sap" "Sève de Mycos" 11467 "Anetts Brief" "Letter from Bea" "Lettre d'Annette" 11468 "Raureifamulett" "Sleet Amulet" "Frimamulette" 11469 "Raureifring" "Sleet Ring" "Frimanneau" 11470 "Hagelring" "Hail Ring" "Grésilanneau" 11471 "Hagelstiefel" "Hail Boots" "Grésilobottes" 11472 "Hagelumhang" "Hail Cape" "Grésilocape" 11473 "Raureifgürtel" "Sleet Belt" "Frimature" 11474 "Raureifhut" "Sleet Helmet" "Frimacoiffe" 11475 "Kühles Wasser" "Still Water" "Eau calme" 11476 "Fressmutkeule" "Mastogob Leg" "Cuisse de Boufmouth" 11477 "Königliche Fressmutkeule" "Royal Mastogob Leg" "Cuisse de Royalmouth" 11478 "Fleischstück" "Cube of meat" "Carré de viande" 11479 "Ping-Fleisch" "Pingwin Flesh" "Chair de Mansot" 11480 "King Ping - Fleisch" "Royal Pingwin Flesh" "Chair de Mansot Royal" 11481 "Eisfux-Fleisch" "Snowfoux Meat" "Viande de Givrefoux" 11482 "Tengu Eisfux - Fleisch" "Tengu Snowfoux Meat" "Viande de Tengu Givrefoux" 11483 "Konservierte Fressmutkeule" "Preserved Mastogob Leg" "Cuisse de Boufmouth conservée" 11484 "Konservierte Königliche Fressmutkeule" "Preserved Royal Mastogob Leg" "Cuisse de Royalmouth conservée" 11485 "Konserviertes Fleischstück" "Preserved Cube of Meat" "Carré de viande conservé" 11486 "Konserviertes Ping-Fleisch" "Preserved Pingwin Flesh" "Chair de Mansot conservée" 11487 "Konserviertes King Ping - Fleisch" "Preserved Royal Pingwin Flesh" "Chair de Mansot Royal conservée" 11488 "Konserviertes Eisfux-Fleisch" "Preserved Snowfoux Meat" "Viande de Givrefoux conservée" 11489 "Konserviertes Tengu Eisfux - Fleisch" "Preserved Tengu Snowfoux Meat" "Viande de Tengu Givrefoux conservée" 11490 "Gebratene Fressmutkeule" "Roast Mastogob Leg" "Cuisse de Boufmouth rôtie" 11491 "Gebratene Königliche Fressmutkeule" "Roast Royal Mastogob Leg" "Cuisse de Royalmouth rôtie" 11492 "Gekochtes Fleischstück" "Cooked Cube of Meat" "Carré de viande cuit" 11493 "Gegrilltes Ping-Fleisch" "Grilled Pingwin Flesh" "Chair de Mansot grillée" 11494 "Gegrilltes King Ping - Fleisch" "Grilled Royal Pingwin Flesh" "Chair de Mansot Royal grillée" 11495 "Eisfux-Steak" "Snowfoux Steak" "Bifstèque de Givrefoux" 11496 "Tengu Eisfux - Steak" "Tengu Snowfoux Steak" "Bifstèque de Tengu Givrefoux" 11497 "Frostizz-Öl" "Frosteez Oil" "Huile de Frostiz" 11498 "Abenteurer-Fleisch" "Adventurer Meat" "Viande d'aventurier" 11499 "Frostizzsoufflé" "Puffed Frosteez" "Frostiz soufflé" 11500 "Vereister Eisfisch" "Frozen Icefish" "Poisskaille Givré" 11501 "Schneestern" "Snow Star" "Etoile des neiges" 11502 "Frostizzsoufflé-Mehl" "Puffed Frosteez Flour" "Farine de Frostiz soufflé" 11503 "Frostizz-Brot" "Frosteez Bread" "Pain de Frostiz" 11504 "Frostizz-Brotsoufflé" "Puffed Frosteez Bread" "Pain de Frostiz soufflé" 11505 "Rachenputzer-Trank" "Gutrot Potion" "Potion Torboyo" 11506 "Bettraum-Trank" "Raid Rayve Potion" "Potion Raide Rêve" 11507 "Sternentrank" "Starry Potion" "Potion Etoilée" 11508 "Gesäuberter Eisfisch" "Gutted Icefish" "Poisskaille vidé" 11509 "Gesäuberter Vereister Eisfisch" "Gutted Frozen Icefish" "Poisskaille Givré vidé" 11510 "Eisfisch-Frikassee" "Icefish Fricassee" "Poisskaille en fricassée" 11511 "Vereister Eisfisch - Frikassee" "Frozen Icefish Fricassee" "Poisskaille Givré en fricassée" 11512 "Geistreiche Gemme des Königlichen Fressmuts" "Royal Mastogob Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Royalmouth" 11513 "Geistreiche Gemme des King Ping" "Royal Pingwin Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Mansot Royal" 11514 "Hagelszepter" "Hail Sceptre" "Grésilosceptre" 11515 "Tagebuch von N" "N's Memoirs." "Les Mémoires de N" 11516 "Eiskalter Stoff" "Frozen Fabric" "Etoffe givrée" 11517 "Zeitsplitter" "Temporal Shard" "Eclat temporel" 11518 "Eisiges Fragment" "Frozen Fragment" "Fragment gelé" 11519 "Gobasta-Ohr" "Buzta Ear" "Oreille de Gobosteur" 11520 "Gobasta-Pfote" "Buzta Foot" "Patte de Gobosteur" 11521 "Gobionier-Auge" "Asploda Eye" "Oeil de Sapeur" 11522 "Nuggetfragment aus Arkal" "Sakai Nugget Fragment" "Fragment de pépite de Sakaï" 11523 "Gobionier-Perücke" "Asploda Wig" "Moumoute du Sapeur" 11524 "Gobrigands Schwanz" "Stabba Tail" "Queue de Marôdeur" 11525 "Gobrigands Wadenbein" "Stabba Fibula" "Péroné du Marôdeur" 11526 "Gobreifer-Radius" "Grabba Radius" "Radius d'Ouilleur" 11527 "Gobreifer-Haut" "Grabba Skin" "Peau d'Ouilleur" 11528 "Gobanzer-Zündverteiler" "Bomma Distributa" "Delko du Perkü" 11529 "Gobanzer-Magen" "Bomma Stomach" "Estomac du Perkü" 11530 "Gobohra-Stein" "Drilla Stone" "Pierre du Courtilieur" 11531 "Gobohra-Hirn" "Drilla Brain" "Cervelle de Courtilieur" 11532 "Gobschoss-Holz" "Gobshell Wood" "Bois de Gobus" 11533 "Gobschoss-Ei" "Gobshell Egg" "Oeuf de Gobus" 11534 "Kampfnotiz" "Fight ticket" "Coupon de combat" 11535 "Einsatzschein über 1000 Kamas" "1,000 Kama bet" "Mise de 1000 kamas" 11536 "Einsatzschein über 2000 Kamas" "2,000 Kama bet" "Mise de 2000 kamas" 11537 "Einsatzschein über 3000 Kamas" "3,000 Kama bet" "Mise de 3000 kamas" 11538 "Einsatzschein über 4000 Kamas" "4,000 Kama bet" "Mise de 4000 kamas" 11539 "Einsatzschein über 5000 Kamas" "5,000 Kama bet" "Mise de 5000 kamas" 11540 "Seife aus Frigost" "Frigostian Soap" "Savon de Frigost" 11541 "Geschenk: Kristall-Set" "Crystalline Set Gift" "Cadeau Panoplie Cristaline" 11542 "Brief von Tyler Dörrden" "A Letter from Tyler Dendur" "Lettre de Tyler 'Dent Dure'" 11543 "Erstes Feuer-Fragment" "First Fire Fragment" "Premier Fragment de Feu" 11544 "Zweites Feuer-Fragment" "Second Fire Fragment" "Deuxième Fragment de Feu" 11545 "Drittes Feuer-Fragment" "Third Fire Fragment" "Troisième Fragment de Feu" 11546 "Viertes Feuer-Fragment" "Fourth Fire Fragment" "Quatrième Fragment de Feu" 11547 "Erstes Erd-Fragment" "First Earth Fragment" "Premier Fragment de Terre" 11548 "Zweites Erd-Fragment" "Second Earth Fragment" "Deuxième Fragment de Terre" 11549 "Drittes Erd-Fragment" "Third Earth Fragment" "Troisième Fragment de Terre" 11550 "Viertes Erd-Fragment" "Fourth Earth Fragment" "Quatrième Fragment de Terre" 11551 "Erstes Wasser-Fragment" "First Water Fragment" "Premier Fragment d'Eau" 11552 "Zweites Wasser-Fragment" "Second Water Fragment" "Deuxième Fragment d'Eau" 11553 "Drittes Wasser-Fragment" "Third Water Fragment" "Troisième Fragment d'Eau" 11554 "Viertes Wasser-Fragment" "Fourth Water Fragment" "Quatrième Fragment d'Eau" 11555 "Erstes Luft-Fragment" "First Air Fragment" "Premier Fragment d'Air" 11556 "Zweites Luft-Fragment" "Second Air Fragment" "Deuxième Fragment d'Air" 11557 "Drittes Luft-Fragment" "Third Air Fragment" "Troisième Fragment d'Air" 11558 "Viertes Luft-Fragment" "Fourth Air Fragment" "Quatrième Fragment d'Air" 11559 "Feuer-Stein" "Firestone" "Pierre de Feu" 11560 "Erd-Stein" "Earthstone" "Pierre de Terre" 11561 "Wasser-Stein" "Waterstone" "Pierre d'Eau" 11562 "Luft-Stein" "Airstone" "Pierre d'Air" 11563 "Emmentalaramulett" "Ellie's Mental Amulet" "Amulette Ementaire" 11564 "Haarbüschel" "Clump of Hair" "Touffe de poils" 11565 "Inventarverzeichnis" "Inventory Document" "Document d'inventaire" 11566 "Barnabas, der transdimensionale Frischling" "Barnaby, the Dimensional Boar." "Barnabé, le marcassin dimensionnel." 11567 "Banabas-Paket" "Barnaby Bundle" "Paquet Barnabé." 11568 "Fressmut-Blutwurst Pizza" "Mastogob Black Pudding Pizza" "Pizza au boudin de boufmouth" 11569 "Frigostianische Gefängnisurkunde" "Frigostian Detention Papers" "Papier de détention frigostien" 11570 "Kopie der Kanalisationspläne" "A copy of the pipeline plans" "Copie des plans des canalisations" 11571 "Königliche Fressmut - Krone" "Royal Mastogob Hat" "Coiffe du Royalmouth" 11572 "King Ping - Krone" "Royal Pingwin Crown" "Couronne du Mansot Royal" 11573 "Hut von Ben dem Ripaten" "Buck Anear's Hat" "Chapeau de Ben le Ripate" 11574 "Helm des Obsidianters" "Obsidemon Helmet" "Casque de l'Obsidiantre" 11575 "Königliches Fressmut - Amulett" "Royal Mastogob Amulet" "Amulette du Royalmouth" 11576 "Amulett des Obsidianters" "Obsidemon Amulet" "Amulette de l'Obsidiantre" 11577 "King Ping - Ring" "Royal Pingwin Ring" "Anneau du Mansot Royal" 11578 "Hakenhand von Ben dem Ripaten" "Buck Anear's Hook" "Crochet de Ben le Ripate" 11579 "Ring des Obsidianters" "Obsidemon Ring" "Bague de l'Obsidiantre" 11580 "King Ping - Umhang" "Royal Pingwin Cloak" "Cape du Mansot Royal" 11581 "Umhang des Obsidianters" "Obsidemon Cloak" "Cape de l'Obsidiantre" 11582 "Königliche Fressmut - Stiefel" "Royal Mastogob Boots" "Bottes du Royalmouth" 11583 "Stiefel des Obsidianters" "Obsidemon Boots" "Bottes de l'Obsidiantre" 11584 "Königlicher Fressmutgürtel" "Royal Mastogob Belt" "Ceinture du Royalmouth" 11585 "Gürtel von Ben dem Ripaten" "Buck Anear's Belt" "Ceinture de Ben le Ripate" 11586 "Schwert von Ben dem Ripaten" "Buck Anear's Sabre" "Sabre de Ben le Ripate" 11587 "Schlüssel zum Archivsaal" "Key to the Archives Room" "Clef de la salle des archives" 11588 "Schlüssel von Vali Dummidatt" "Valy Domidat's Key" "Clef de Valy Domidat" 11589 "Notausrüstung" "Custom set" "Équipement rapide" 11590 "Sarko Prolo Reiseführer - Frigost" "The Guide Broutard - Discover Frigost" "Le Guide du Broutard - Visiter Frigost" 11591 "Tagebuch eines Hitzkopfes" "Memoirs of a Hothead" "Mémoires d'une tête brûlée" 11592 "Quittung von Frigostinchen" "Frigostine's Receipt" "Reçu de Frigostine" 11593 "Quittung von Sumynore Ih'Kob" "Jon Burrowman's Receipt" "Reçu d'Eric Azaraille" 11594 "Quittung von Clarissa Toloshia" "Clarisse Tocate's Receipt" "Reçu de Clarisse Tosha" 11595 "Quittung von Laurent Gebleuh" "Laurent Gebleuh's Receipt" "Reçu de Laurent Gebleuh" 11596 "Quittung von Al Shab" "Al Shab's Receipt" "Reçu d'Al Shab." 11597 "Quittung von Chef Sietas" "Chief Anbifketf's Receipt" "Reçu du Chef Ronthé" 11598 "Skratshut" "Cromagmunk Helmet" "Casque de l'Ecumouth" 11599 "Frigshut" "Frighog Helmet" "Coiffe du Fricochère" 11600 "Phantomaske" "Yuara Pirate Mask" "Fantômasque" 11601 "Maske des Phantomharpiraten" "Harpy Pirate Mask" "Masque du Harpirate" 11602 "Mischs Maschut" "Pope Ory Hat" "Chapeau Pourih" 11603 "Löchriger Sternchenhut" "Tatty Bim Bonnet" "Chapeau Tiche troué" 11604 "Olyptische Kappe von Postap" "Postapocalypte Hat" "Chapeau Stapokaliptik" 11605 "Mantel der Zwie-Tracht" "Cape Ricious" "Cape Ricieuse" 11606 "Umhang Tivirus" "Cape Tivate" "Cape Tivante" 11607 "Tok-Yos Hotelkette" "Boy's Own Chain" "Collier Yé" 11608 "Einarmulett" "Talisman Dalyfbotes" "Talisman Choh" 11609 "Mandol-Inlett" "Talisman Dolin" "Talisman Doline" 11610 "Fehlerhafter Kanigürtelu" "Badly-made Kanigloo Loincloth" "Pagniglou défectueux" 11611 "Slip Hi" "Hippy Pants" "Slip Hie" 11612 "Slip No-Se" "Pants Fordamemory" "Slip Noze" 11617 "Abgenutzte Schuh "Reinwona"" "Worn-out Indigenous Boots" "Bottes Hoktone usées" 11618 "Sandale Gorithmus" "Gorithm Sandals" "Sandales Gorithme" 11619 "Sandale Bino" "Sandals Bino" "Sandales Binosse" 11620 "Re-Tungs Ring" "Wreck Ring" "Anneau Frage" 11621 "Rock und Roll - Ring" "Wanda Ring" "Anneau Made" 11622 "Trotzring" "Notwithstand Ring" "Anneau Nobstant" 11623 "Anmerkring" "Notewell Ring" "Anneau Tabéné" 11624 "Zerreißender Schlusssäbel" "Sabre Aces" "Sabre Heutelle" 11625 "Kleine Geh-Axt "S"" "Axe Cidental" "Hache Haimenu" 11626 "Axt der Phantomabbe" "Talklyka Pirate Axe" "Hache du Fancrôme" 11627 "Arkus Tangens" "Arctangent Bow" "Arc Tangente" 11628 "Schaufel Tonjon" "Shovel Tonjon" "Pelle Tonedjone" 11629 "Yoyo-Dolch" "Youyettes" "Youyettes" 11630 "Handliches Patschämmerchen" "Walloping Hammer" "Marteau R'Gnole" 11631 "Hammer der Phantomwache" "Vigi Pirate Hammer" "Marteau de la Vigie Pirate" 11632 "Stab Niesn" "Sternutatory Wand" "Baguette Hernuement" 11633 "Sahne-Keulchen" "Unchewa Staff" "Bâton K'Tueuh" 11634 "Stecken des Ping Schamanen" "Shaman Pingwin Staff" "Bâton du Shamansot" 11635 "Stecken des Phantomharpiraten" "Harpy Pirate Lance" "Bâton du Harpirate" 11636 "Schlüsselring von Ben dem Ripaten" "Buck Anear's Bunch of Keys" "Trousseau de clefs de Ben le Ripate" 11637 "Fui Rune" "Dod Rune" "Rune Fui" 11638 "Pa Fui Rune" "Pa Dod Rune" "Rune Pa Fui" 11639 "Pap Rune" "Loc Rune" "Rune Tac" 11640 "Pa Pap Rune" "Pa Loc Rune" "Rune Pa Tac" 11641 "Re PA Rune" "Ap Res Rune" "Rune Ré Pa" 11642 "Pa Re PA Rune" "Pa Ap Res Rune" "Rune Pa Ré Pa" 11643 "Re Pme Rune" "Mp Res Rune" "Rune Ré Pme" 11644 "Pa Re Pme Rune" "Pa Mp Res Rune" "Rune Pa Ré Pme" 11645 "Re PA Rune" "Ap Red Rune" "Rune Ret Pa" 11646 "Pa En PA Rune" "Pa Ap Red Rune" "Rune Pa Ret Pa" 11647 "En Pme Rune" "Mp Red Rune" "Rune Ret Pme" 11648 "Pa En Pme Rune" "Pa Mp Red Rune" "Rune Pa Ret Pme" 11649 "Do Schu Rune" "Psh Da Rune" "Rune Do Pou" 11650 "Pa Do Schu Rune" "Pa Psh Da Rune" "Rune Pa Do Pou" 11651 "Re Schu Rune" "Psh Res Rune" "Rune Ré Pou" 11652 "Pa Re Schu Rune" "Pa Psh Res Rune" "Rune Pa Ré Pou" 11655 "Re Cri Rune" "Cri Res Rune" "Rune Ré Cri" 11656 "Pa Re Cri Rune" "Pa Cri Res Rune" "Rune Pa Ré Cri" 11657 "Do Er Rune" "Earth Da Rune" "Rune Do Terre" 11658 "Pa Do Er Rune" "Pa Earth Da Rune" "Rune Pa Do Terre" 11659 "Do Feu Rune" "Fire Da Rune" "Rune Do Feu" 11660 "Pa Do Feu Rune" "Pa Fire Da Rune" "Rune Pa Do Feu" 11661 "Do Wa Rune" "Water Da Rune" "Rune Do Eau" 11662 "Pa Do Wa Rune" "Pa Water Da Rune" "Rune Pa Do Eau" 11663 "Do Lu Rune" "Air Da Rune" "Rune Do Air" 11664 "Pa Do Lu Rune" "Pa Air Da Rune" "Rune Pa Do Air" 11665 "Do Neu Rune" "Neutral Da Rune" "Rune Do Neutre" 11666 "Pa Do Neu Rune" "Pa Neutral Da Rune" "Rune Pa Do Neutre" 11667 "Schuh "Reinwona"" "Indigenous Boots" "Bottes Hoktone" 11668 "Geistreiche Gemme von Ben dem Ripaten" "Buck Anear Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle de Ben le Ripate" 11669 "Geistreiche Gemme des Obsidianters" "Obsidemon Spiritual Gem" "Gemme Spirituelle d'Obsidiantre" 11670 "Fleisch einer Zefatz-Ratte" "Stunted Rat Meat" "Viande de Rat Bougri" 11671 "Fleisch einer Maunzwildmiez" "Woolly Bow Meow Meat" "Viande de Chachachovage" 11672 "Frostikan-Fleisch" "Gullipop Meat" "Viande de Gélikan" 11673 "Krebab-Tai - Fleisch" "Crabeye Meat" "Chair de Crabe Hijacob" 11674 "Konserviertes Fleisch einer Zefatz-Ratte" "Preserved Stunted Rat Meat" "Viande de Rat Bougri conservée" 11675 "Konserviertes Fleisch einer Maunzwildmiez" "Preserved Woolly Bow Meow Meat" "Viande de Chachachovage conservée" 11676 "Konserviertes Frostikan-Fleisch" "Preserved Gullipop Meat" "Viande de Gélikan conservée" 11677 "Konserviertes Krebab-Tai - Fleisch" "Preserved Crabeye Meat" "Chair de Crabe Hijacob conservée" 11678 "Königspastete" "Imperial Paté" "Pâté impérial" 11679 "Kiste aus Zitterpappelholz" "Aspen Crate" "Caisse en Bois de Tremble" 11680 "Essenskörbchen von Clarissa Toloshia" "Clarisse Tocate's Basket" "Panier de Clarisse Tosha" 11681 "Spielzeug für Erwachsene" "Adult Toy" "Jouet pour adulte" 11682 "Hoden des Tanukouï San Geistes" "Tanukouï San Ghost Testicles" "Testicules du Fantôme Tanukouï San" 11683 "Ast von Weich-Eich" "Soft Oak Branch" "Branche du Chêne Mou" 11684 "Abgerichteter Eisschnuffwuff" "Trained Snow Bow Wow" "Chienchien des glaces dressé" 11685 "Gefüllte Kiste aus Zitterpappelholz" "Full Aspen Crate" "Caisse en Bois de Tremble remplie" 11686 "Kanigürtelu" "Kanigloo Loincloth" "Pagniglou" 11687 "Kleines Minzbonbon des Glücklichen" "Slightly Lucky Humbug" "Bonbon à la menthe du petit chanceux" 11688 "Minzbonbon des Glücklichen" "Lucky Humbug" "Bonbon à la menthe du chanceux" 11689 "Kleines Minzbonbon des Weisen" "Slightly Wise Humbug" "Bonbon à la menthe du petit sage" 11690 "Minzbonbon des Weisen" "Wise Humbug" "Bonbon à la menthe du sage" 11691 "Kleines Minzbonbon des Glücklichen" "Slightly Lucky Humbug" "Bonbon à la menthe du petit chanceux" 11692 "Minzbonbon des Glücklichen" "Lucky Humbug" "Bonbon à la menthe du chanceux" 11693 "Kleines Minzbonbon des Weisen" "Slightly Wise Humbug" "Bonbon à la menthe du petit sage" 11694 "Minzbonbon des Weisen" "Wise Humbug" "Bonbon à la menthe du sage" 11695 "Kanniflora" "Carniflora" "Carniflore" 11696 "Kapuze des Kanniballhäuptlings" "Kanniball Chief Hood" "Cagoule du Chef Kanniboul" 11697 "Blutprobe des Königlichen Fressmuts" "Royal Mastogob Blood Sample" "Echantillon de Sang du Royalmouth" 11698 "Traditionelt hergestellter Frigswein" "Artisanal Friswein" "Friswein artisanal" 11699 "Binnit-Floh" "Soviyeah Ticks" "Tiques Sovihé" 11700 "Freigabe für Forschungsgelder" "Research Funds Pledge" "Promesse de don pour la recherche" 11701 "Ausgepressten Skratsmutsaft" "Freshly-squeezed Cromagmunk Juice" "Jus d'Ecumouth pressé" 11702 "Experimental-Getreide" "Experimental Cereal" "Céréale expérimentale" 11703 "Experimental-Pflanze" "Experimental Plant" "Plante expérimentale" 11704 "Schneewurz Elgahl" "Manuva Roots" "Racines Hiques" 11705 "Lebender Skratsmut" "Living Cromagmunk" "Ecumouth vivant" 11706 "Sternchenhut" "Bim Bonnet" "Chapeau Tiche" 11707 "Tengu Eisfux - Mütze" "Tengu Snowfoux Hat" "Coiffe du Tengu Givrefoux" 11708 "Tengu Eisfux - Umhang" "Tengu Snowfoux Cloak" "Cape du Tengu Givrefoux" 11709 "Eisfux-Gürtel" "Tengu Snowfoux Belt" "Ceinture du Tengu Givrefoux" 11710 "Eisfux-Stiefel" "Tengu Snowfoux Boots" "Bottes du Tengu Givrefoux" 11711 "Versteinerte Korrianderaxt" "Korriander Axe" "Hache du Korriandre" 11712 "Korriander-Mantel" "Korriander Cape" "Cape du Korriandre" 11713 "Korrianderkette" "Korriander Amulet" "Amulette du Korriandre" 11714 "Korriandering" "Korriander Ring" "Anneau du Korriandre" 11715 "Daxolossus-Helm" "Kolosso Helmet" "Coiffe de Kolosso" 11716 "Daxolossus-Gürtel" "Kolosso Belt" "Ceinture de Kolosso" 11717 "Daxolossus-Ring" "Kolosso Ring" "Anneau de Kolosso" 11718 "Himmlische Barbärenmaske" "Celestial Bearbarian Mask" "Masque du Glourséleste" 11719 "Himmlischer Barbärenumhang" "Celestial Bearbarian Cloak" "Cape du Glourséleste" 11720 "Himmlisches Barbärenamulett" "Celestial Bearbarian Amulet" "Amulette du Glourséleste" 11721 "Himmlischer Barbärengürtel" "Celestial Bearbarian Belt" "Ceinture du Glourséleste" 11722 "Himmlische Barbärenstiefel" "Celestial Bearbarian Boots" "Bottes du Glourséleste" 11723 "Offener Geheimratseckenhut" "Punchinello's Mask" "Chapeau Lichinelle" 11724 "Spitzbhut" "Mischief Hat" "Chapeau Lisson" 11725 "Faulspitz" "Somnambulist's Nightcap" "Chapeau Lochon" 11726 "Cape 'Surd'" "Preposter Wrap" "Cape Surde" 11727 "Pimaldaumhang" "Rough Lee Robe" "Cape Peupret" 11728 "Apikultumhang" "Eculture Cape" "Cape Hiculteur" 11729 "Amulett Zätera" "Amulet Cetera" "Amulette Cætera" 11730 "Amulett-Cetera" "Eroclite Amulet" "Amulette Héroclite" 11731 "Standarten-Kette" "Battleflag Amulet" "Amulette Hendart" 11732 "Lendenschurz des Soryo Eisfuxes" "Soryo Snowfoux Loincloth" "Pagne du Soryo Givrefoux" 11733 "Dreckverkrusteter Turb-Riemen" "Clogged-up Turbine Belt" "Ceinture Bine encrassée" 11734 "Uranigürtelum" "Anium Ligature" "Ceinture Hanium" 11735 "Anzestraler Ur-ur-ur-Gürtel" "Anne Cestral's Z-Ring" "Alliance Hestrale" 11736 "Verzaubering" "Bewitched Band" "Alliance Sorcelée" 11737 "Lemm-Ring" "Lemming Bracelet" "Bracelet Ming" 11738 "Owigail-Ring" "Awmigawd Band" "Anneau Aimgéroks" 11739 "Trägheits-Treter" "Inertial Boots" "Bottines Hertie" 11740 "Geruchslostiefel" "Odourless Boots" "Bottines Hodore" 11741 "Bergstaie-Getas" "Al Pinist's Boots" "Sandales Pinistes" 11742 "Kehrwert-Schwert" "Peccadillo Blade" "Epée Kadille" 11743 "Viech-Schwert" "Peccary Blade" "Epée Kari" 11744 "Zitterschwert" "Giger's Nightmare Blade" "Epée Toche" 11745 "Futur-Hammer" "Oracular Hammer" "Marteau Racle" 11746 "Königin der Hämmer" "Thunderbuff Hammer" "Marteau Reine" 11747 "Barbärischamahammer" "Rampant Bearbarian Hammer" "Marteau du Glouragan" 11748 "Abgewetzter Thanos" "Thanos's Chewed-up Staff" "Le Thanos rongé" 11749 "Schirmstock" "Sunshade Staff" "Bâton Brelle" 11750 "Schattenstock" "Stormcloud Staff" "Bâton Brageut" 11751 "Doppelklingen-Dolch" "Mallow Marsh Daggers" "Dagues Imauve" 11752 "Nervtöt-Dolch" "Aggravating Daggers" "Dagues Açantes" 11753 "Owi-Dolch" "Godswrath Daggers" "Dague Hirr" 11754 "Mos Dern-Bogen" "Contemporary Bow" "Arc Ontanporin" 11755 "Bogen Erisch" "Archetypal Bow" "Arc Hétype" 11756 "Ristuks Kahl-Bogen" "Archaic Bow" "Arc Ahique" 11757 "Offizier-Stab" "Ethnologist Wand" "Baguette Nolog" 11758 "Ewigerte" "Eternal Wand" "Baguette Hernelle" 11759 "Gerte "Thiek"" "Ethical Wand" "Baguette Hique" 11760 "Axt Assinskrid" "Assinscrede Axe" "Hache Achinecride" 11761 "Axt Heroid" "Teroid Axe" "Hache Téroïde" 11762 "Schaufel Dorado" "Dorado Shovel" "Pelle Dorado" 11763 "Schaufel 'Bisch'" "Elven Shovel" "Pelle Fik" 11764 "Schürfrecht" "Mining Authorisation" "Autorisation d'extraction." 11765 "Cromagnum" "Cromigmite" "Cromeugnon" 11766 "Cromagnum Geist" "Cromigmite Ghost" "Fantôme de Cromeugnon" 11767 "Geschenk: Cromagnum" "Cromigmite Gift" "Cadeau Cromeugnon" 11768 "Tierheimzertifikat: Cromagnum" "Cromigmite Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en chanil : Cromeugnon" 11769 "Cromagnum-Hormon" "Cromigmite Hormone" "Hormone de Cromeugnon" 11770 "Cromagnum-Kräftigungstrank" "Cromigmite Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Cromeugnon" 11771 "Frostquall" "Jellifrost" "Médugivre" 11772 "Frostquall Geist" "Jellifrost Ghost" "Fantôme de Médugivre" 11773 "Geschenk: Frostquall" "Jellifrost Gift" "Cadeau Médugivre" 11774 "Tierheimzertifikat: Frostquall" "Jellifrost Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en chanil : Médugivre" 11775 "Frostquall-Hormon" "Jellifrost Hormone" "Hormone de Médugivre" 11776 "Frostquall-Kräftigungstrank" "Jellifrost Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Médugivre" 11777 "Skratsmut" "Cromagmunk" "Ecumouth" 11778 "Skratsmut Geist" "Cromagmunk Ghost" "Fantôme d'Ecumouth" 11779 "Geschenk: Skratsmut" "Cromagmunk Gift" "Cadeau Ecumouth" 11780 "Tierheimzertifikat: Skratsmut" "Cromagmunk Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en chanil : Ecumouth" 11781 "Skratsmut-Hormon" "Cromagmunk Hormone" "Hormone d'Ecumouth" 11782 "Skratsmut-Kräftigungstrank" "Cromagmunk Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration d'Ecumouth" 11783 "Eisfux" "Snowfoux" "Givrefoux" 11784 "Eisfux Geist" "Snowfoux Ghost" "Fantôme de Givrefoux" 11785 "Geschenk: Eisfux" "Snowfoux Gift" "Cadeau Givrefoux" 11786 "Tierheimzertifikat: Eisfux" "Snowfoux Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en chanil : Givrefoux" 11787 "Eisfux-Hormon" "Snowfoux Hormone" "Hormone de Givrefoux" 11789 "Eisfux-Kräftigungstrank" "Snowfoux Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Givrefoux" 11790 "Eingeschlafene gefräßige Truhe" "Sleeping Voracious Chest" "Coffre Vorace endormi" 11792 "Emmentalarmulett Deluxe" "Ellie's Deluxe Mental Amulet" "Amulette Ementaire deluxe" 11793 "Vereiste Probe" "Frozen Sample" "Prélèvement gelé" 11794 "Schlingwing-Wurzelamulett" "Sinuous Amulet" "Racine Hueuse" 11795 "Synthetische Wurzel" "Synthetic Root" "Racine de synthèse" 11796 "Wenn hitzig die Mistgabel blitzt und Blitze die Mistgabel erhitzen..." "A flash of lightning, a flashing scythe." "Un coup de foudre, un coup de fourche" 11798 "Schlüssel zum Kanniball-Dungeon" "Kanniball Dungeon Key" "Clef du Donjon Kanniboul" 11799 "Schlüssel zum Geisterhaus" "Haunted House Key" "Clef de la Maison Fantôme" 11804 "Blautofu-Mütze" "Blue Tofu" "Bleu Tofu" 11805 "Eliatropen-Feentäsie" "Eliatrope Fantasy" "Fantaisie Eliatrope" 11806 "Sack voller Eliatropen-Feentäsien" "Bag of Eliatrope Fantasies" "Sac de Fantaisies Eliatropes" 11807 "Das Wakfu" "The Wakfu" "Du Wakfu" 11808 "Inselperlenkette" "Island Pearl Necklace" "Collier de perles des îles" 11809 "Silistas" "Stasili" "Stasili" 11810 "Der Rüsch-Stock" "The Hive" "La Ruche" 11811 "Stiefel aus Prespikfell" "Prespic Skin Boots" "Bottes en peau de Prespic" 11812 "Eliaring" "Elia Ring" "Elianneau" 11813 "Platykappe" "Platypus Helmet" "Platycap" 11814 "Bartaboos Schnurrbart" "Boostache Moustache" "Moustache de Boostache" 11815 "Bartabooplasma" "Boostoplasm" "Boostoplasme" 11816 "Persimols Gürtel" "Percimol's Belt" "Ceinture de Percimol" 11817 "Persimols Cape" "Percimol's Cape" "Cape de Percimol" 11818 "Persimols Maske" "Percimol's Mask" "Masque de Percimol" 11819 "Persimols Hammer" "Percimol's Hammer" "Marteau de Percimol" 11820 "Schaufel Vetia" "Vetic Shovel" "Pelle Vétik" 11821 "Geschenk: Ellerton Dschonn - Amulett" "Kubitus's Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amulette de Kubitus" 11822 "Geschenk: Ellerton Dschonn - Bogen" "Kubitus's Bow Gift" "Cadeau Arc de Kubitus" 11823 "Geschenk: Ellerton Dschonn - Stiefel" "Kubitus's Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes de Kubitus" 11824 "Geschenk: Ellerton Dschonn - Gürtel" "Kubitus's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture de Kubitus" 11825 "Geschenk: Rattgier-Amulett" "Rapiat's Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amulette de Rapiat" 11826 "Geschenk: Rattgier-Stiefel" "Rapiat's Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes de Rapiat" 11827 "Geschenk: Rattgier-Gürtel" "Rapiat's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture de Rapiat" 11828 "Geschenk: Rattgier-Schwert" "Rapiat's Sword Gift" "Cadeau Epée de Rapiat" 11829 "Geschenk: Griesgrob-Amulett" "Grouillot's Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Anneau de Grouillot" 11830 "Geschenk: Griesgrob-Stiefel" "Grouillot's Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes de Grouillot" 11831 "Geschenk: Griesgrob-Gürtel" "Grouillot's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture de Grouillot" 11832 "Geschenk: Griesgrob-Dolch" "Grouillot's Daggers Gift" "Cadeau Dague de Grouillot" 11833 "Geschenk: Karottigz-Amulett" "Karotz' Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amulette de Karotz" 11834 "Geschenk: Karottigz-Ring" "Karotz' Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anneau de Karotz" 11835 "Geschenk: Karottigz-Stecken" "Karotz' Staff Gift" "Cadeau Bâton de Karotz" 11836 "Geschenk: Karottigz-Stiefel" "Karotz' Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes de Karotz" 11837 "Geschenk: Ouginassi-Amulett" "Ougicle's Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amulette d'Ougicle" 11838 "Geschenk: Ouginassi-Ring" "Ougicle's Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anneau d'Ougicle" 11839 "Geschenk: Ouginassi-Gürtel" "Ougicle's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture d'Ougicle" 11840 "Geschenk: Ouginassi-Schwert" "Ougicle's Sword Gift" "Cadeau Epée d'Ougicle" 11841 "Geschenk: Piggy Pop - Amulett" "Piggy Paupe's Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amulette de Piggy Paupe" 11842 "Geschenk: Piggy Pop - Ring" "Piggy Paupe's Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anneau de Piggy Paupe" 11843 "Geschenk: Piggy Pop - Stecken" "Piggy Paupe's Staff Gift" "Cadeau Bâton de Piggy Paupe" 11844 "Geschenk: Piggy Pop - Gürtel" "Piggy Paupe's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture de Piggy Paupe" 11845 "Quadrelementarbrisentrank" "Quadramental Breeze Potion" "Potion de brise quadramentale" 11846 "Kiste von Mo Tulus" "Moutou Louse's Crate" "Caisse de Moutou Louse" 11847 "G-Schwefel-Pflanze" "Sulphurous Plant" "Plante soufrière" 11848 "Schwefliges Parfüm" "Sulphurous Perfume" "Parfum soufrier" 11849 "Neuestes Modell der frigostianischen Unterhosen" "This Season's Frigostian Boxer Shorts" "Nouveau modèle de Caleçon Frigostien" 11850 "Slip Ihollo" "Potsan Pants" "Slip Iholo" 11851 "S.L.I.P. - Trank" "P.A.N.T.S. Potion" "Potion du S.L.I.P." 11852 "Hah N' Fuß" "Buttercup" "Bouton d'Or" 11853 "Ich, Missiz Frizz" "Me, Missiz Freez" "Moi, Missiz Frizz" 11854 "Struuhuut" "Stroud's Hat" "Chapeau de Stroud" 11855 "Struuts Sandalen" "Stroud's Boots" "Bottes de Stroud" 11856 "Struuts Gürtel" "Stroud's Belt" "Ceinture de Stroud" 11857 "Struuts Schaufel" "Stroud's Shovel" "Pelle de Stroud" 11858 "Gepolsterter Tofurby" "Plump Tofurby" "Gwo Tofu Ventripotent" 11859 "Geist des Gepolsterten Tofurby" "Plump Tofurby Ghost" "Fantôme de Gwo Tofu Ventripotent" 11860 "Geschenk: Gepolsterter Tofurby" "Plump Tofurby Gift" "Cadeau Gwo Tofu Ventripotent" 11861 "Tierheimszertifikat: Gepolsterter Tofurby" "Plump Tofurby Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en chanil : Gwo Tofu Ventripotent" 11862 "Gepolsterter Tofurby-Hormon" "Plump Tofurby Hormone" "Hormone de Gwo Tofu Ventripotent" 11863 "Gepolsterter Tofurby-Kräftigungstrank" "Plump Tofurby Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Gwo Tofu Ventripotent" 11864 "Geschenk: Struuts Hut" "Stroud's Hat Gift" "Cadeau Chapeau de Stroud" 11865 "Geschenk: Struuts Stiefel" "Stroud's Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes de Stroud" 11866 "Geschenk: Struuts Gürtel" "Stroud's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture de Stroud" 11867 "Geschenk: Struuts Schaufel" "Stroud's Shovel Gift" "Cadeau Pelle de Stroud" 11868 "Geschenk: Persimols Gürtel" "Percimol's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture de Percimol" 11869 "Geschenk: Persimols Cape" "Percimol's Cape Gift" "Cadeau Cape de Percimol" 11870 "Geschenk: Persimols Maske" "Percimol's Mask Gift" "Cadeau Masque de Percimol" 11871 "Geschenk: Persimols Hammer" "Percimol's Hammer Gift" "Cadeau Marteau de Percimol" 11872 "Inferno" "Inferno" "Inferno" 11873 "Styx" "Styx" "Styx" 11874 "Mandrin" "Mandrin" "Mandrin" 11875 "Will Killson" "Will Killson" "Will Killson" 11876 "Kiste von Tante Tappy" "Granny Capping's Crate" "Caisse de Mamie Rexpress" 11877 "Geheimschlüssel zum Grabgewölbe der Obsidianter" "Obsidemon's Hypogeum Secret Key" "Clef secrète de l'Hypogée de l'Obsidiantre" 11878 "Geheimschlüssel der Schlucht Zende" "Asparah Gorge Secret Key" "Clef secrète de la crevasse Perge" 11879 "Geheimschlüssel des Versteinerten Waldes" "Petrified Forest Secret Key" "Clef secrète de la forêt pétrifiée" 11880 "Yomi Eisfux - Knöchel" "Yomi Snowfoux Malleolus" "Malléole de Yomi Givrefoux" 11881 "Geheimschlüssel der Gläsernen Fangzähne" "Fangs of Glass Secret Key" "Clef secrète des crocs de verre" 11882 "Yomi Eisfux - Schwanz" "Yomi Snowfoux Tail" "Queue de Yomi Givrefoux" 11883 "Fuji Eisfux - Kondylus" "Fuji Snowfoux Condyle" "Condyle de Fuji Givrefoux" 11884 "Fuji Eisfux - Leder" "Fuji Snowfoux Leather" "Cuir de Fuji Givrefoux" 11885 "Dramanita-Lamelle" "Dramanita Gill" "Lamelle de Dramanite" 11886 "Dramanita-Auge" "Dramanita Eye" "Oeil de Dramanite" 11887 "Fistul-Ohr" "Fistulina Ear" "Oreille de Fistulor" 11888 "Fistul-Volva" "Fistulina Volva" "Volve de Fistulor" 11889 "Fungor-Fruchtstandstengel" "Fungore Peduncle" "Pédoncule de Fongeur" 11890 "Fungor-Volva" "Fungore Gill" "Volve de Fongeur" 11891 "Astall-Rinde" "Treecherous Bark" "Ecorce d'Abrazif" 11892 "Astall-Wurzel" "Treecherous Root" "Racine d'Abrazif" 11893 "Serpulett-Lamelle" "Serpula Volva" "Lamelle de Mérulette" 11894 "Serpulett-Fruchtstandstengel" "Serpula Peduncle" "Pédoncule de Mérulette" 11895 "Korriander-Pfote" "Korriander Foot" "Patte de Korriandre" 11896 "Korriander-Auge" "Korriander Eye" "Oeil de Korriandre" 11897 "Lavakrust-Verwandlung" "Lava Residue Transformation" "Transformation en Résidu de lave" 11898 "Verwandlung in geschmolzenes Eis" "Melted Ice Transformation" "Transformation en Glace fondue" 11899 "D wie..." "D for..." "D comme..." 11900 "Der Tag nach der Lawine" "The day after the avalanche" "Le Jour d’après l’avalanche" 11901 "Daxoflash" "Flasho" "Flasho" 11902 "Wini Barbär" "Vinnie the Bearbarian" "Viti Glourson" 11903 "Eisfux-Gebiss" "Snowfoux Dentures" "Dentier de Givrefoux" 11904 "Dankschreiben von Baka Leif" "A Letter of Baka Laive's Appreciation" "Lettre de reconnaissance de Baka Laïve" 11905 "Post für Sumynore Ih'Kob" "A letter for Jon Burrowman" "Courrier pour Eric Azaraille" 11906 "Post für Asselo" "A letter for Asselo" "Courrier pour Asselo" 11907 "Daxnom-Schwarte" "Brockhard Flank Steak" "Bavette de Bléro" 11908 "Xa-Schwarte" "Professor Xa Flank Steak" "Bavette de Xa" 11909 "Konservierte Daxnom-Schwarte" "Preserved Brockhard Flank Steak" "Bavette de Bléro conservée" 11910 "Konservierte Xa-Schwarte" "Preserved Professor Xa Flank Steak" "Bavette de Xa conservée" 11911 "Daxnom-Schwarte auf Frostizz" "Brockhard Flank Steak with Frosteez" "Bavette de Bléro au Frostiz" 11912 "Xa-Schwarte auf Frostizz" "Professor Xa Flank Steak with Frosteez" "Bavette de Xa au Frostiz" 11913 "Barbärenbrust" "Bearbarian Breast" "Poitrine de Glourson" 11914 "Himmlische Barbärenbrust" "Celestial Bearbarian Breast" "Poitrine de Glourséleste" 11915 "Konservierte Barbärenbrust" "Preserved Bearbarian Breast" "Poitrine de Glourson conservée" 11916 "Konservierte Barbärenbrust" "Preserved Celestial Bearbarian Breast" "Poitrine de Glourséleste conservée" 11917 "Geräucherte Barbärenbrust" "Smoked Bearbarian Breast" "Poitrine de Glourson fumée" 11918 "Geräucherte Barbärenbrust" "Smoked Celestial Bearbarian Breast" "Poitrine de Glourséleste fumée" 11919 "Blumblum-Auge" "Pyrotechnic Brockhard Eye" "Oeil de Fleuro" 11920 "Blumblum-Ohr" "Pyrotechnic Brockhard Ear" "Oreille de Fleuro" 11921 "Daxverinen-Schwanz" "Gluttonous Brockhard Tail" "Queue de Wolvero" 11922 "Daxverinen-Manubrium" "Gluttonous Brockhard Manubrium" "Manubrium de Wolvero" 11923 "Daxbiest-Kralle" "Bestial Brockhard Claw" "Griffe de Blérauve" 11924 "Daxbiest-Haare" "Bestial Brockhard Hair" "Poil de Blérauve" 11925 "Daxcrawler-Pelz" "Nightcrawling Brockhard Fabric" "Etoffe de Croleur" 11926 "Daxcrawler-Ohr" "Nightcrawling Brockhard Ear" "Oreille de Croleur" 11927 "Daxmaneci-Backenzahn" "Icy Brockhard Molar" "Molaire de Blérice" 11928 "Daxmaneci-Ohr" "Icy Brockhard Ear" "Oreille de Blérice" 11929 "Daxnom-Schwanz" "Venomous Brockhard Tail" "Queue de Blérom" 11930 "Daxnom-Schulterblatt" "Venomous Brockhard Scapula" "Omoplate de Blérom" 11931 "Daxolossus-Klaue" "Kolosso Claw" "Griffe de Kolosso" 11932 "Daxolossus-Pelz" "Kolosso Fabric" "Etoffe de Kolosso" 11933 "Vomer vom Aperibarbär" "Apericubic Bearbarian Vomer" "Vomer d'Apériglours" 11934 "Ohr vom Aperibarbär" "Apericubic Bearbarian Ear" "Oreille d'Apériglours" 11935 "Balbarbär-Iris" "Torpid Bearbarian Iris" "Iris de Boulglours" 11936 "Balbarbär-Haare" "Torpid Bearbarian Hair" "Poils de Boulglours" 11937 "Barbärischaman-Wolle" "Rampant Bearbarian Wool" "Laine de Glouragan" 11938 "Barbärischaman-Leder" "Rampant Bearbarian Leather" "Cuir de Glouragan" 11939 "Barbärischungrig-Schneidezahn" "Esurient Bearbarian Incisor" "Incisive de Glourmand" 11940 "Barbärischungrig-Pelz" "Esurient Bearbarian Fabric" "Etoffe de Glourmand" 11941 "Barbärienchen-Flügel" "Vespal Bearbarian Wing" "Aile de Gloursaya" 11942 "Barbärienchen-Antenne" "Vespal Bearbarian Antenna" "Antenne de Gloursaya" 11943 "Himmlischer Barbärenschwanz" "Celestial Bearbarian Tail" "Queue de Glourséleste" 11944 "Himmlisch-barbärisches Hakenbein" "Celestial Bearbarian Hamate" "Hamatum de Glourséleste" 11945 "Barbärmeli-Schwanz" "Mellifluous Bearbarian Tail" "Queue de Meliglours" 11946 "Barbärmeli-Fersenbein" "Mellifluous Bearbarian Calcaneus" "Calcanéus de Meliglours" 11947 "Rabb-Axt" "Projects Axe" "Hache Hélème" 11948 "Kami Eisfux - Hornhaut" "Kami Snowfoux Cornea" "Cornée de Kami Givrefoux" 11949 "Kami Eisfux - Schneidezahn" "Kami Snowfoux Incisor" "Incisive de Kami Givrefoux" 11950 "Kanitubby" "Kanigloopy" "Kanigloups" 11951 "Kanitubby" "Kanigloopy Ghost" "Fantôme de Kanigloups" 11952 "Kanitubby" "Kanigloopy Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en chanil : Kanigloups" 11953 "Kanitubby" "Kanigloopy Hormone" "Hormone de Kanigloups" 11954 "Kanitubby" "Kanigloopy Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Kanigloups" 11955 "Bulbikuss" "Bulbisou" "Bulbisou" 11956 "Bulbikuss" "Bulbisou Ghost" "Fantôme de Bulbisou" 11957 "Bulbikuss" "Bulbisou Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en chanil : Bulbisou" 11958 "Bulbikuss" "Bulbisou Hormone" "Hormone de Bulbisou" 11960 "Daxmaneci-Artefakt" "Icy Brockhard Relic" "Relique de Blérice" 11961 "Daxnom-Artefakt" "Venomous Brockhard Relic" "Relique de Blérom" 11962 "Daxverine-Artefakt" "Gluttonous Brockhard Relic" "Relique de Wolvero" 11963 "Daxbiest-Artefakt" "Bestial Brockhard Relic" "Relique de Blérauve" 11964 "Blumblum-Artefakt" "Pyrotechnic Brockhard Relic" "Relique de Fleuro" 11965 "Bulbikuss" "Bulbisou Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Bulbisou" 11966 "Daxchibäre" "Brockheart" "Blérodoudou" 11967 "Daxchibäre" "Brockheart Ghost" "Fantôme de Blérodoudou" 11968 "Daxchibäre" "Brockheart Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en chanil : Blérodoudou" 11969 "Daxchibäre" "Brockheart Hormone" "Hormone de Blérodoudou" 11970 "Daxchibäre" "Brockheart Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Blérodoudou" 11971 "Gummibarbär" "Teddybearbarian" "Bisouglours" 11972 "Gummibarbär" "Teddybearbarian Ghost" "Fantôme de Bisouglours" 11973 "Gummibarbär" "Teddybearbarian Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en chanil : Bisouglours" 11974 "Gummibarbär" "Teddybearbarian Hormone" "Hormone de Bisouglours" 11975 "Gummibarbär" "Teddybearbarian Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Bisouglours" 11976 "Bartaboo-Amulett" "Boostache's Amulet" "Amulette du Boostache" 11977 "Ehering von Kanniball Aahde" "Kanniball Andchain's Wedding Ring" "Alliance du Kanniboul Ebil" 11978 "Bartaboo-Ring" "Boostache's Ring" "Anneau du Boostache" 11979 "Stiefel von Kanniball Aahde" "Kanniball Andchain's Boots" "Bottes du Kanniboul Ebil" 11980 "Bartaboo-Umhang" "Boostache's Cape" "Cape du Boostache" 11981 "Bartaboo-Gürtel" "Boostache's Belt" "Ceinture du Boostache" 11982 "Maske von Kanniball Aahde" "Kanniball Andchain's Mask" "Masque du Kanniboul Ebil" 11983 "Szepter von Kanniball Aahde" "Kanniball Andchain's Sceptre" "Sceptre du Kanniboul Ebil" 11984 "Daxbiest-Blutprobe" "Bestial Brockhard Sample" "Prélèvement de Blérauve" 11985 "Daxmaneci-Blutprobe" "Icy Brockhard Sample" "Prélèvement de Blérice" 11986 "Daxnom-Blutprobe" "Venomous Brockhard Sample" "Prélèvement de Blérom" 11987 "Daxcrowler-Blutprobe" "Nightcrawling Brockhard Sample" "Prélèvement de Croleur" 11988 "Blutprobe von Blumblum" "Pyrotechnic Brockhard Sample" "Prélèvement de Fleuro" 11989 "Blutprobe von Daxverine" "Gluttonous Brockhard Sample" "Prélèvement de Wolvero" 11990 "Daxolossus-Blutprobe" "Kolosso Sample" "Prélèvement de Kolosso" 11991 "Scheck von Günther Pesser" "Herr Peece's Cheque" "Chèque d'Albert Paisse" 11992 "Kiste mit eisgekühltem Eisfisch" "Crate of Frozen Icefish" "Caisse de Poisskailles Givrés" 11993 "Krakapaul" "Pol the Octopus's Hat" "Coiffe de Popol le Poulpe" 11994 "Einweg Skier aus Eichenholz" "Disposable Oak Skis" "Paire de skis de chêne jetable" 11995 "Einweg Skier aus Zitterpappelholz" "Disposable Aspen Skis" "Paire de skis de tremble jetable" 11996 "Einweg Skier aus Ulmenholz" "Disposable Elm Skis" "Paire de skis d'orme jetable" 11997 "Einweg Skier aus Bambusholz" "Disposable Bamboo Skis" "Paire de skis de bambou jetable" 11998 "Schlagen wir uns in die Wälder" "Let's go a-beating in the woods" "Cognons-nous dans les bois" 11999 "Pulverfäßchen" "Keg of Powder" "Baril de poudre" 12000 "Der eine Ring" "Unique Ring" "Anneau unique" 12001 "Eisfux-Träne" "Snowfoux Tear" "Larme de Givrefoux" 12003 "Skier aus Eichenholz" "Pair of Oak Skis" "Paire de skis de chêne." 12004 "Skier aus Ulmenholz" "Pair of Elm Skis" "Paire de skis d'orme." 12005 "Skier aus Zitterpappelholz" "Pair of Aspen Skis" "Paire de skis de tremble." 12006 "Skier aus Bambusholz" "Pair of Bamboo Skis" "Paire de skis de bambou." 12007 "Kleiner Krokettentrank" "Minor Croquette Potion" "Potion de Croquette Mineure" 12008 "Großer Krokettentrank" "Major Croquette Potion" "Potion de Croquette Majeure" 12009 "Platypus" "Platypus" "Platypus" 12010 "Platypus-Geist" "Platypus Ghost" "Fantôme de Platypus" 12011 "Geschenk: Platypus" "Platypus Gift" "Cadeau Platypus" 12012 "Tierheimzertifikat: Platypus" "Platypus Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en chanil : Platypus" 12013 "Platypus-Hormon" "Platypus Hormone" "Hormone de Platypus" 12014 "Platypus-Kräftigungstrank" "Platypus Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Platypus" 12015 "Kwackatau-Schnabel" "Kwakwa Beak" "Bec du Kwakwa" 12016 "Kwackatau-Feder" "Kwakwa Feather" "Plume du Kwakwa" 12017 "Schlüssel zum Nest des Kwackataus" "Key to the Kwakwa's Nest" "Clef du Nid du Kwakwa" 12018 "Kwackatauklinge" "Kwakwa Blade" "Kwakwalame" 12019 "Kwackatrauring" "Kwakwa Ring" "Kwakwanneau" 12020 "Kwackataurad" "Kwakwa Wedding Band" "Kwakwalliance" 12021 "Kwackathaube" "Kwakwa Hat" "Kwakwaffe" 12022 "Cooles Traschal Schwert" "Tracon's Sword" "Epée de Traçon" 12023 "Cooler Traschal Gürtel" "Tracon's Belt" "Ceinture de Traçon" 12024 "Coole Traschal Treter" "Tracon's Boots" "Bottes de Traçon" 12025 "Cooles Traschal Amulett" "Tracon's Amulet" "Amulette de Traçon" 12026 "Traumstar Tion Mihrhammer" "Mirh's Hammer" "Marteau de Mirh" 12027 "Traumstar Tion Mihring" "Mirh's Ring" "Anneau de Mirh" 12028 "Traumstar Tion Mihrgürtel" "Mirh's Belt" "Ceinture de Mirh" 12029 "Traumstar Tion Mihrkette" "Mirh's Amulet" "Amulette de Mirh" 12030 "Hohler Logram Stecken" "Logram's Staff" "Bâton de Logram" 12031 "Hohle Logram Getas" "Logram's Boots" "Getas de Logram" 12032 "Hohles Logram Amulett" "Logram's Amulet" "Amulette de Logram" 12033 "Hohler Logram Ring" "Logram's Ring" "Anneau de Logram" 12034 "Kalkaneus-Schwert" "Kalkaneus's Sword" "Epée de Kalkanéus" 12035 "Kalkaneus-Schurz" "Kalkaneus's Pants" "Slip de Kalkanéus" 12036 "Kalkaneus-Stiefel" "Kalkaneus's Boots" "Botte de Kalkanéus" 12037 "Kalkaneus-Amulett" "Kalkaneus's Amulet" "Amulette de Kalkanéus" 12038 "Abians Dolche" "Hichete's Dagger" "Dagues d'Hichète" 12039 "Abians Ehering" "Hichete's Ring" "Alliance d'Hichète" 12040 "Abians Gürtel" "Hichete's Belt" "Ceinture d'Hichète" 12041 "Abians Amulett" "Hichete's Amulet" "Amulette d'Hichète" 12042 "Hakus Stecken" "Haku's Staff" "Bâton d'Haku" 12043 "Hakus Stiefel" "Haku's Boots" "Bottes d'Haku" 12044 "Hakus Amulett" "Haku's Amulet" "Amulette d'Haku" 12045 "Hakus-Ring" "Haku's Ring" "Anneau d'Haku" 12046 "Auf der Suche nach Unsterblichkeit" "In Search Of Immortality" "En quête d’immortalité" 12047 "Daxverinen-Leder" "Gluttonous Brockhard Leather" "Cuir de Wolvero" 12048 "Daxverinen-Blut" "Gluttonous Brockhard Blood" "Sang de Wolvero" 12049 "Daxnom-Haar" "Venomous Brockhard Hair" "Poil de Blérom" 12050 "Blumblum-Hirn" "Pyrotechnic Brockhard Brain" "Cervelle de Fleuro" 12051 "Daxmaneci-Horn" "Icy Brockhard Horn" "Corne de Blérice" 12052 "Daxbiest-Schnauze" "Besial Brockhard Muzzle" "Museau de Blérauve" 12053 "Daxcrawler-Schnauze" "Nightcrawling Brockhard Muzzle" "Museau de Croleur" 12054 "Bahre" "Stretcher" "Civière" 12055 "Asselos Salbe" "Asselo's Unguent" "Onguent d'Asselo" 12056 "Asselos Gebräu" "Asselo's Concoction" "Breuvage d'Asselo" 12057 "Der Thanos" "Thanos's Staff" "Le Thanos" 12058 "Kesselkappe" "Cauldron Hat" "Chapeaudron" 12059 "Geschenk: Kesselkappe" "Cauldron Hat Gift" "Cadeau Chapeaudron" 12060 "Königliches Fressmutschmalz" "Royal Mastogob Potted Meat" "Rillettes de Royalmouth" 12061 "Schmalz vom King Ping" "Royal Pingwin Potted Meat" "Rillettes de Mansot Royal" 12062 "Schmalz von Ben dem Ripaten" "Buck Anear Potted Meat" "Rillettes de Ben le Ripate" 12063 "Obsidianter-Schmalz" "Obsidemon Potted Meat" "Rillettes d'Obsidiantre" 12064 "Tengu Eisfuxschmalz" "Tengu Snowfoux Potted Meat" "Rillettes de Tengu Givrefoux" 12065 "Korriander-Schmalz" "Korriander Potted Meat" "Rillettes de Korriandre" 12066 "Daxolossus-Schmalz" "Kolosso Potted Meat" "Rillettes de Kolosso" 12067 "Himmlisches Barbärenschmalz" "Celestial Bearbarian Potted Meat" "Rillettes de Glourséleste" 12068 "Turb-Riemen" "Turbine Belt" "Ceinture Bine" 12069 "Nelwynn-Amulett" "Nelween's Amulet" "Amulette de Nelween" 12070 "Nelwynn-Umhang" "Nelween's Cloak" "Cape de Nelween" 12071 "Nelwynn-Stiefel" "Nelween's Boots" "Bottes de Nelween" 12072 "Nelwynn-Gürtel" "Nelween's Belt" "Ceinture de Nelween" 12073 "Schlüssel zu Brumen Tinctorias Laboratorium" "Key to Brumen Tinctorias's Laboratory" "Clef du Laboratoire de Brumen Tinctorias" 12074 "Sylargh, der Verfluchte" "The Accursed Sylargh." "Le Vilain Petit Sylargh" 12075 "Phiole mit Nelwynn-Rauch" "Flask of Nelween Smoke" "Fiole de fumée de Nelween" 12076 "Flauschiges Nelwynn-Fell" "Nelween Down" "Duvet de Nelween" 12077 "Mayas Schleier" "Maya's Headscarf" "Foulard de Maya" 12078 "Päckchen mit 10 mehrfarbige Feenwerken" "Pack of 10 Multicoloured Fairyworks" "Pack de 10 Fées d'Artifice multicolores" 12079 "Päckchen mit 10 grünen knallenden Feenwerken" "Pack of 10 Crackling Green Fairyworks" "Pack de 10 Fées d'Artifice vertes crépitantes" 12080 "Päckchen mit 10 roten sprühenden Feenwerken" "Integral Pack of Vitality Scrolls" "Pack de 10 Fées d'Artifice rouges fontaines" 12081 "Päckchen mit 10 gelben rotierenden Feenwerken" "Pack of 10 Whirling Yellow Fairyworks" "Pack de 10 Fées d'Artifice jaunes tournoyantes" 12082 "Päckchen mit 10 blauen wirbelnden Feenwerken" "Pack of 10 Twirling Blue Fairyworks" "Pack de 10 Fées d'Artifice bleues virevoltantes" 12083 "Champion-Set" "Champion Set" "Panoplie du Champion" 12084 "Wollgemuthammer" "Mastic Hammer" "Mourtheau" 12085 "Ring der Wollgemutheit" "Mastic Ring" "Anneau Moutheur" 12086 "Wollgemutering" "Mastic Band" "Bague Moutheuze" 12087 "Wollmantelgemut" "Mastic Cloak" "Cape Mouthante" 12088 "Frigostinchenstäbchen" "Frigostine's Wand" "Baguette de Frigostine" 12089 "Frigostinchenbrosche" "Frigostine's Amulet" "Amulette de Frigostine" 12090 "Frigostinchenring" "Frigostine's Ring" "Anneau de Frigostine" 12091 "Frigostinchengürtel" "Frigostine's Belt" "Ceinture de Frigostine" 12092 "Frigostinchenstiefel" "Frigostine's Boots" "Bottes de Frigostine" 12093 "Bürgherrumhang" "Cantile's Cloak" "Cape de Cantile" 12094 "Bürgherrring" "Cantile's Ring" "Anneau de Cantile" 12095 "Bürgherrbrosche" "Cantile's Amulet" "Amulette de Cantile" 12096 "Bürgherrschuh" "Cantile's Boots" "Bottes de Cantile" 12097 "Ring des Propheten" "Ring of the Prophets" "Anneau des Prophètes" 12098 "Gürtel des Propheten" "Belt of the Prophets" "Ceinture des Prophètes" 12099 "Stock des Propheten" "Staff of the Prophets" "Bâton des Prophètes" 12100 "Guten Tarks Ring" "Guten Tak's Ring" "Anneau de Guten Tak" 12101 "Guten Tarks Ehering" "Guten Tak's Wedding Ring" "Alliance de Guten Tak" 12102 "Guten Tarks Amulett" "Guten Tak's Amulet" "Amulette de Guten Tak" 12103 "Guten Tarks Bogen" "Guten Tak's Bow" "Arc de Guten Tak" 12104 "Bohrealisring" "Borealis's Band" "Bague de Boréale" 12105 "Bohrealisgürtel" "Borealis's Belt" "Ceinture de Boréale" 12106 "Bohrealishut" "Borealis's Headgear" "Coiffe de Boréale" 12107 "Bohrealistiefel" "Borealis's Boots" "Bottes de Boréale" 12108 "Professor Xas Umhang" "Professor Xa's Cloak" "Cape du Professeur Xa" 12109 "Professor Xas Ring" "Professor Xa's Ring" "Anneau du Professeur Xa" 12110 "Professor Xas Stiefel" "Professor Xa's Boots" "Bottes du Professeur Xa" 12111 "Professor Xas Amulett" "Professor Xa's Amulet" "Amulette du Professeur Xa" 12112 "Professor Xas Schaufel" "Professor Xa's Shovel" "Pelle du Professeur Xa" 12113 "Barbärenstarker Ehering" "Bearbaric Wedding Ring" "Alliance Gloursonne" 12114 "Barbärenstarker Ring" "Bearbaric Band" "Bague Gloursonne" 12115 "Barbärenstarkes Schwert" "Bearbaric Sword" "Epée Gloursonne" 12116 "Barbärenstarker Hut" "Celestial Bearbarian Headdress" "Coiffe du Glourséleste" 12117 "Fuji Eisfux Umhang" "Fuji Snowfoux Cloak" "Cape de la Fuji Givrefoux" 12118 "Fuji Eisfux Hut" "Fuji Snowfoux Headgear" "Coiffe de la Fuji Givrefoux" 12119 "Fuji Eisfux Stiefel" "Fuji Snowfoux Boots" "Bottes de la Fuji Givrefoux" 12120 "Fuji Eisfux Ring" "Fuji Snowfoux Ring" "Anneau de la Fuji Givrefoux" 12121 "Plandehs Paket" "Parcel for Plandy" "Colis pour Planday" 12122 "Fumarollenpulver" "Fumaroller Powder" "Poudre de Fumrirolle" 12123 "Rauchbomben-Feenwerk" "Smoky Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice Fumigène" 12124 "Eine riesige Kamamünze" "Giant Kama" "Pièce de Kama géante" 12125 "Phönix" "Phoenix" "Phénix" 12126 "Phönix-Geist" "Phoenix Ghost" "Fantôme de Phénix" 12127 "Geschenk: Phönix" "Phoenix Gift" "Cadeau Phénix" 12129 "Phönix-Hormon" "Phoenix Hormone" "Hormone de Phénix" 12131 "Boah-Schild" "Stormtrumper Shield" "Bouclier qui pète" 12132 "Weißnachts-Geschenk" "Kwismas Present" "Cadeau de Nowel" 12133 "Schlingelchen" "Solid Plissken" "Serpète" 12134 "Schlingelchen-Geist" "Solid Plissken Ghost" "Fantôme de Serpète" 12137 "Schlingelchen-Hormon" "Solid Plissken Hormone" "Hormone de Serpète" 12147 "Halsabschneider Dubbel Siegerurkunde" "Rogue Dopple Certificate" "Certificat Dopeul Roublard" 12148 "Halsabschneider Dubbelone" "Rogue Doploon" "Doplon Roublard" 12149 "Schlingelchen-Kräftigungstrank" "Solid Plissken Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Serpète" 12150 "Schlüssel zum Weißnachtsdungeon" "Kwismas Dungeon Key" "Clef du Donjon de Nowel" 12151 "Schlüssel zur Weißnachtshöhle" "Kwismas Cavern Key" "Clef de la Caverne de Nowel" 12152 "Schlüssel zum Haus des Weißnachtsmannes" "Father Kwismas' House Key" "Clef de la Maison du Papa Nowel" 12154 "Tierheimzertifikat: Schlingelchen" "Solid Plissken Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en chanil : Serpète" 12155 "Schlingelchen-Geschenk" "Solid Plissken Gift" "Cadeau Serpète" 12156 "Halsabschneider Elixier" "Rogue Elixir" "Elixir Roublard" 12157 "Trank des Vergessens: Zerstreuungspfeil" "Deleveling Potion: 'Dispersing Arrow'" "Potion d'oubli : Flèche de Dispersion" 12158 "Trank des Vergessens: Mo Lotof" "Deleveling Potion: 'Mot Olov'" "Potion d'oubli : Mot Lotof" 12159 "Trank des Vergessens: Vorzeitiger Ruhestand" "Deleveling Potion: 'Pull Out'" "Potion d'oubli : Retraite Anticipée" 12160 "Trank des Vergessens: Vorwarnung" "Deleveling Potion: 'Reinforced Protection'" "Potion d'oubli : Mise en Garde" 12161 "Trank des Vergessens: Trunkenheit" "Deleveling Potion: Drunkenness" "Potion d'oubli : Ivresse" 12162 "Trank des Vergessens: Geteilter Schmerz" "Deleveling Potion: 'Pain Shared'" "Potion d'oubli : Douleur partagée" 12163 "Trank des Vergessens: Baum des Lebens" "Deleveling Potion: 'The Tree of Life'" "Potion d'oubli : Arbre de Vie" 12164 "Trank des Vergessens: Pech" "Deleveling Potion: 'Jinx'" "Potion d'oubli : Poisse" 12165 "Trank des Vergessens: Crâ-Dubbel beschwören" "Deleveling Potion: 'Summoning of Cra Dopple'" "Potion d'oubli : Invocation de Dopeul Crâ" 12166 "Trank des Vergessens: Ecaflip-Dubbel beschwören" "Deleveling Potion: 'Summoning of Ecaflip Dopple'" "Potion d'oubli : Invocation de Dopeul Ecaflip" 12167 "Trank des Vergessens: Eniripsa-Dubbel beschwören" "Deleveling Potion: 'Summoning of Eniripsa Dopple'" "Potion d'oubli : Invocation de Dopeul Eniripsa" 12168 "Trank des Vergessens: Enutrof-Dubbel beschwören" "Deleveling Potion: 'Summoning of Enutrof Dopple'" "Potion d'oubli : Invocation de Dopeul Enutrof" 12169 "Trank des Vergessens: Féca-Dubbel beschwören" "Deleveling Potion: 'Summoning of Feca Dopple'" "Potion d'oubli : Invocation de Dopeul Féca" 12170 "Trank des Vergessens: Iop-Dubbel beschwören" "Deleveling Potion: 'Summoning of Iop Dopple'" "Potion d'oubli : Invocation de Dopeul Iop" 12171 "Trank des Vergessens: Osamodas-Dubbel beschwören" "Deleveling Potion: 'Summoning of Osamodas Dopple'" "Potion d'oubli : Invocation de Dopeul Osamodas" 12172 "Trank des Vergessens: Pandawa-Dubbel beschwören" "Deleveling Potion: 'Summoning of Pandawa Dopple'" "Potion d'oubli : Invocation de Dopeul Pandawa" 12173 "Trank des Vergessens: Sacrieur-Dubbel beschwören" "Deleveling Potion: 'Summoning of Sacrier Dopple'" "Potion d'oubli : Invocation de Dopeul Sacrieur" 12174 "Trank des Vergessens: Sadida-Dubbel beschwören" "Deleveling Potion: 'Summoning of Sadida Dopple'" "Potion d'oubli : Invocation de Dopeul Sadida" 12175 "Trank des Vergessens: Sram-Dubbel beschwören" "Deleveling Potion: 'Summoning of Sram Dopple'" "Potion d'oubli : Invocation de Dopeul Sram" 12176 "Trank des Vergessens: Xélor-Dubbel beschwören" "Deleveling Potion: 'Summoning of Xelor Dopple'" "Potion d'oubli : Invocation de Dopeul Xélor" 12177 "Tofuzius" "Tofume" "Tofüm" 12178 "Tofuzius-Geist" "Tofume Ghost" "Fantôme de Tofüm" 12179 "Tofuzius-Geschenk" "Tofume Gift" "Cadeau Tofüm" 12180 "Tierheimzertifikat: Tofuzius" "Tofume Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en chanil : Tofüm" 12181 "Tofuzius-Hormon" "Tofume Hormone" "Hormone de Tofüm" 12182 "Tofuzius-Kräftigungstrank" "Tofume Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Tofüm" 12183 "Weißnachts-Dracotruter" "Kwismas Dragoturkey" "Dragodinde de Nowel" 12184 "Geschenk dew Heiligen Dwei Könige" "Thwee Kings Pwesent" "Cadeau des Was Mages" 12185 "Heiligen Dwei Königscoupon" "Thwee Kings Coupon" "Coupon des Was Mages" 12186 "Weißnachtsplätzchen" "Kwismas Log" "Bûche de Nowel" 12187 "Weißnachts-Abzeichen" "Kwismas Decoration" "Décoration de Nowel" 12188 "Gowld" "Gold" "Ow" 12189 "Mywwhe" "Mywwh" "Mywwhe" 12190 "Weihwauch" "Fwankincense" "Encens" 12191 "Versiegeltes Archiv" "Sealed Archives" "Archives scellées" 12192 "Tierheimzertifikat: Phönix" "Phoenix Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de Mise en Chanil : Phénix" 12193 "Phönix-Kräftigungstrank" "Phoenix Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Phénix" 12194 "Rückkehrbonbon des Weisen" "Wise Rebirth Candy" "Bonbon de Renaissance du Sage" 12195 "Rückkehrbonbon des Weisen" "Wise Rebirth Candy" "Bonbon de Renaissance du Sage" 12196 "Rückkehrbonbon des Glücklichen" "Lucky Rebirth Candy" "Bonbon de Renaissance du Chanceux" 12197 "Rückkehrbonbon des Glücklichen" "Lucky Rebirth Candy" "Bonbon de Renaissance du Chanceux" 12198 "Rückkehr-Geschenk" "Rebirth Gift" "Cadeau de Renaissance" 12203 "Persimols Hammer" "Percimol's Hammer" "Marteau de Percimol" 12204 "Weißnachts-Schriftrolle" "Kwismas Scroll" "Parchemin du nowelisme" 12205 "Weißnachtsbonbon" "Kwismas Sweet" "Bonbon de Nowel" 12206 "Weißnachtsgeist" "Kwismas Spirit" "Esprit de Nowel" 12207 "Trank des Vergessens: "Extrahieren"" "Deleveling Potion: Extraction" "Potion d'oubli : Extraction" 12208 "Trank des Vergessens: "Explobombe"" "Deleveling Potion: Explobomb" "Potion d'oubli : Explobombe" 12209 "Trank des Vergessens: "Stiefeln"" "Deleveling Potion: Kickback" "Potion d'oubli : Botte" 12210 "Trank des Vergessens: "Halsabschneiderei"" "Deleveling Potion: Roguery" "Potion d'oubli : Roublardise" 12211 "Trank des Vergessens: "Tornabombe"" "Deleveling Potion: Grenado" "Potion d'oubli : Tornabombe" 12212 "Trank des Vergessens: "Magnetisierung"" "Deleveling Potion: Magnet" "Potion d'oubli : Aimantation" 12213 "Trank des Vergessens: "Boomerangdolch"" "Deleveling Potion: Boomerang Daggers" "Potion d'oubli : Dagues Boomerang" 12214 "Trank des Vergessens: "Fauler Trick"" "Deleveling Potion: Dirty Trick" "Potion d'oubli : Entourloupe" 12215 "Trank des Vergessens: "Prellen"" "Deleveling Potion: Deception" "Potion d'oubli : Resquille" 12216 "Trank des Vergessens: "Wasserbombe"" "Deleveling Potion: Water Bomb" "Potion d'oubli : Bombe à Eau" 12217 "Trank des Vergessens: "Quasar"" "Deleveling Potion: Pulsar" "Potion d'oubli : Pulsar" 12218 "Trank des Vergessens: "Pulverladung"" "Deleveling Potion: Powder" "Potion d'oubli : Poudre" 12219 "Trank des Vergessens: "Remission"" "Deleveling Potion: Remission" "Potion d'oubli : Rémission" 12220 "Trank des Vergessens: "Espingole"" "Deleveling Potion: Carbine" "Potion d'oubli : Espingole" 12221 "Trank des Vergessens: "Letzter Atemzug"" "Deleveling Potion: Last Breath" "Potion d'oubli : Dernier Souffle" 12222 "Trank des Vergessens: "Timer"" "Deleveling Potion: Countdown" "Potion d'oubli : Rebours" 12223 "Trank des Vergessens: "Überladung"" "Deleveling Potion: Overload" "Potion d'oubli : Surcharge" 12224 "Trank des Vergessens: "Kartätsche"" "Deleveling Potion: Blunderbuss" "Potion d'oubli : Tromblon" 12225 "Trank des Vergessens: "Kaboom"" "Deleveling Potion: Kaboom" "Potion d'oubli : Kaboom" 12226 "Trank des Vergessens: "Halsabschneider-Dubbel beschwören"" "Deleveling Potion: Summoning of Rogue Dopple" "Potion d'oubli : Invocation de Dopeul Roublard" 12227 "Trank des Vergessens: "Halsabschneidebot"" "Deleveling Potion: Boombot" "Potion d'oubli : Roublabot" 12228 "Maskerador Elixir" "Masqueraider Elixir" "Elixir Zobal" 12229 "Maskerador Dubbel Siegerurkunde" "Masqueraider Dopple Certificate" "Certificat Dopeul Zobal" 12230 "Winzige Herzdose" "Tiny Heart Box" "Minuscule Boîte de Coeur" 12231 "Kleine Herzdose" "Little Heart Box" "Petite Boîte de Coeur" 12232 "Fette Herzdose" "Big Heart Box" "Grosse Boîte de Coeur" 12233 "Riesige Herzdose" "Enormous Heart Box" "Enorme Boîte de Coeur" 12234 "Gigantische Herzdose" "Gigantic Heart Box" "Gigantesque Boîte de Coeur" 12235 "Herz in der Schwebe" "Suspended Heart" "Coeur en sursis" 12236 "Röseln-Keimschleuder" "Chocrosis Infecting Agent" "Agent infectieux de la rosissure" 12237 "Ewighalsliebkett" "Amourlet Ernal" "Amourlette Hernel" 12238 "Ewigliebhamulett" "Amourlet Ernal" "Amourlette Hernelle" 12239 "Maskerador-Dubbelone" "Masqueraider Doploon" "Doplon Zobal" 12241 "Halsabschneidebot-Schriftrolle" "Boombot scroll" "Parchemin de Sort Spécial Roublabot" 12242 "Halsabschneider-Schädel" "Rogue Skull" "Crâne de Roublard" 12243 "Maskerador-Schädel" "Masqueraider Skull" "Crâne de Zobal" 12244 "Chrysantheme" "Chrysanthemum" "Chrysanthème" 12245 "Blutrote Rose" "Bleeding Rose" "Rose Sanglante" 12246 "Kalimerose" "Kalamarose" "Kalymérose" 12247 "Rosetta-Blume" "Rosette Flower" "Fleur de Rosette" 12248 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Tollkühn"" "Reckless emote scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Téméraire" 12249 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Prinz der Diebe"" "Prince of Thieves emote scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude du Prince des Voleurs" 12250 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Wildheit"" "Wild emote scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Sauvage" 12251 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Unzählig"" "Countless emote scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude de l'Innombrable" 12252 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Weggediebt"" "Criminal emote scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Criminelle" 12253 "Dubbelohnung" "Gifdoploon" "Cadoplon" 12254 "Schlüssel zur Schatzkiste von Nohto von Grandson" "Key to Isgrate Giftoyu's Chest" "Clef du coffre de Songrand de Nohto" 12255 "Geschenk: Hohle Logram Getas" "Logram's Getas Gift" "Cadeau Getas de Logram" 12256 "Geschenk: Cooles Traschal Amulett" "Tracon's Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amulette de Traçon" 12257 "Geschenk: Hohler Logram Stecken" "Logram's Staff Gift" "Cadeau Bâton de Logram" 12258 "Geschenk: Hohler Logram Ring" "Logram's Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anneau de Logram" 12259 "Geschenk: Hohles Logram Amulett" "Logram's Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amulette de Logram" 12260 "Geschenk: Traumstar Tion Mihrhammer" "Mirh's Hammer Gift" "Cadeau Marteau de Mirh" 12261 "Geschenk: Traumstar Tion Mihrgürtel" "Mirh's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture de Mirh" 12262 "Geschenk: Traumstar Tion Mihring" "Mirh's Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anneau de Mirh" 12263 "Geschenk: Traumstar Tion Mihrkette" "Mirh's Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amulette de Mirh" 12264 "Geschenk: Cooles Traschal Schwert" "Tracon's Sword Present" "Cadeau Epée de Traçon" 12265 "Geschenk: Cooler Traschal Gürtel" "Tracon's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture de Traçon" 12266 "Geschenk: Coole Traschal Treter" "Tracon's Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes de Traçon" 12267 "Gesamtpaket an Weisheits-Schriftrollen" "Integral Pack of Wisdom Scrolls" "Pack Intégral de Parchemins de Sagesse" 12268 "Gesamtpaket an Stärke-Schriftrollen" "Integral Pack of Strength Scrolls" "Pack Intégral de Parchemins de Force" 12269 "Gesamtpaket an Intelligenz-Schriftrollen" "Integral Pack of Intelligence Scrolls" "Pack Intégral de Parchemins d'Intelligence" 12270 "Gesamtpaket an Glücks-Schriftrollen" "Integral Pack of Chance Scrolls" "Pack Intégral de Parchemins de Chance" 12271 "Gesamtpaket an Flinkheits-Schriftrollen" "Integral Pack of Agility Scrolls" "Pack Intégral de Parchemins d'Agilité" 12272 "Gesamtpaket an Vitalitäts-Schriftrollen" "Integral Pack of Vitality Scrolls" "Pack Intégral de Parchemins de Vitalité" 12273 "Barbärdizer-Gürtel" "Bearendizer's Belt" "Ceinture de Glourdorak" 12274 "Qualerina" "Alyssum" "Alyssum" 12275 "Troolsche Moderwurz" "Trool Stuffing" "Trool Deuraupe" 12276 "Schopfrot" "Rediccihio" "Rouquette" 12277 "Blabliblablas Vollmacht" "Letter of Permission from Babali" "Procuration d'Hibaba" 12278 "Geldbörse von Blabliblabla" "Babali's Purse" "Bourse d'Hibaba" 12279 "Blabliblablas Plakatkiste" "Babali's Box of Posters" "Caisse d'affiches d'Hibaba" 12281 "Geschenk: Emote: "Tollkühn"" "IOP KROSMOZ FIGURINE EMOTE PRESENT" "Cadeau Attitude Téméraire" 12283 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Frieren"" "Freezing Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Être Frigorifié" 12284 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Niesen"" "Sneezing Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Éternuer" 12285 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Betteln"" "Beg Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Supplier" 12286 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Superheld"" "Super Hero Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Super Héros" 12287 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Wütend werden"" "Get Mad Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Se mettre en colère" 12288 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Grüßen"" "Hi Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Saluer" 12289 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Sich ausstrecken"" "Rest Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude S'allonger" 12290 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Knien"" "Kneel Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude S'agenouiller" 12291 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Lachen"" "Laugh Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Rire" 12292 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Nee-Nee"" "Refuse Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Refuser" 12293 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Weinen"" "Cry Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Pleurer" 12294 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Stein Blatt Schere"" "Paper, Scissors, Stone Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Pierre Feuille Ciseaux" 12295 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Geschenk geben"" "Give a Gift Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Offrir un cadeau" 12296 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Waffe präsentieren"" "Show Weapon Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Montrer son arme" 12297 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Angst"" "Show Fear Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Montrer sa peur" 12299 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Magnolien"" "Manolias Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Manolias" 12301 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Hände an die Hüfte"" "Hands on Hips Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Mains sur les hanches" 12303 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Trompete spielen"" "Play the Trumpet Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Jouer de la trompette" 12304 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Harfe spielen"" "Play the Harp Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Jouer de la Harpe" 12305 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Gitarre spielen"" "Play the Guitar Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Jouer de la Guitare" 12306 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Flöte spielen"" "Play the Flute Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Jouer de la flûte" 12307 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Karten spielen"" "Play Cards Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Jouer aux cartes" 12308 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Blumen"" "Flowers Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Fleurs" 12309 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Winken"" "Wave Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Faire un signe de la main" 12310 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Kuss zuwerfen"" "Kiss Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Faire un bisou" 12311 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Kopfstand machen"" "Do a Headstand Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Faire le poirier" 12312 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Arme verschränken"" "Cross Arms Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Croiser les bras" 12315 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Klatschen"" "Applaud Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Applaudir" 12318 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Getroffen"" "Touched Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Être touché" 12319 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Ausgehungert"" "Famished Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Être affamé" 12320 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Bremsspur"" "Skidmark Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Trace de pneu" 12321 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Tanzschritt"" "Little Dance Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Petit pas de danse" 12322 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Sich freuen"" "Joyous Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Montrer sa joie" 12323 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Buch lesen"" "Read Emore Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Lire un livre" 12324 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Daumen hoch"" "Thumbs Up Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Lever le pouce" 12325 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Piepmatz mimen"" "Pretend to be a Piwi Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Faire le piou" 12326 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Daumen runter"" "Thumbs Down Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Baisser le pouce" 12327 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Hinsetzen"" "Sit Down at the Table Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Attabler" 12328 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Hüpfen"" "Bounce Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Sautiller" 12329 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Trommeln"" "Beat a Drum Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Jouer du Tambour" 12330 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Jonglieren"" "Juggle Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Jongler" 12331 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Gähnen"" "Yawn Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Bâiller" 12332 "Kleine Schriftrolle des Stufengewinns" "Small Level Scroll" "Petit Parchemin de Niveau" 12333 "Schriftrolle des Stufengewinns" "Level Scroll" "Parchemin de Niveau" 12334 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Hallo sagen"" "Hey Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Faire coucou" 12335 "Geschenk: Barbärdizer-Gürtel" "Bearendizer's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture de Glourdorak" 12336 "Testbuch" "Test book" "Livre Test" 12338 "Geschenk: Blautofu" "Blue Tofu Gift" "Cadeau Bleu Tofu" 12339 "Geschenk: Sack voller Eliatropen-Feentäsien" "Bag of Eliatrope Fantasies Gift" "Cadeau Sac de Fantaisies Eliatropes" 12340 "Geschenk: Das Wakfu" "Wakfu Gift" "Cadeau Du Wakfu" 12341 "Geschenk: Inselperlenkette" "Island Pearl Necklace Gift" "Cadeau Collier de perles des îles" 12342 "Geschenk: Emote: "Magnolien"" "Manolias Emote Gift" "Cadeau Attitude Manolias" 12343 "Geschenk: Silistas" "Stasili Gift" "Cadeau Stasili" 12344 "Geschenk: Der Rüsch-Stock" "The Hive Gift" "Cadeau La Ruche" 12345 "Geschenk: Stiefel aus Prespikfell" "Prespic Skin Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes en peau de Prespic" 12346 "Geschenk: Eliaring" "Elia Ring Gift" "Cadeau Elianneau" 12347 "Geschenk: Platykappe" "Platypus Helmet Gift" "Cadeau Platycap" 12348 "Geschenk: Platypus-Kräftigungstrank" "Platyous Improvement Potion Gift" "Cadeau Potion d'Amélioration de Platypus" 12349 "Emote-Schriftrolle: "Magnolien"" "Manolias Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Manolias" 12350 "Maskabschneider" "Rogueraider" "Roubal" 12351 "Schlüssel zum Rattendungeon des Schlosses von Amakna" "Key to the Rat Dungeon at Amakna Castle" "Clef du Donjon des Rats du Château d'Amakna" 12352 "Geschenk: Maskabschneider" "Roguish Present" "Cadeau Roubal" 12353 "Bremsspur" "Skidmark Emote Scroll" "Parchemin d'attitude Trace" 12354 "Verwandlung in einen Schweinedrachen-Frischling" "Turn into Dragonette Pig" "Transformation en dragonnet cochon" 12355 "Srams Schatten" "Sram's Shadow" "L'Ombre de Sram" 12356 "Die Weiten von Crâ" "Cra's Range" "L'Étendue de Crâ" 12357 "Pandawas Maßkrug" "Pandawa's Pint" "La Chopine de Pandawa" 12358 "Ecaflips Münze" "Ecaflip's Coin" "La Pièce d'Ecaflip" 12359 "Die List der Halsabschneider" "The Rogue Ruse" "La Ruse du Roublard" 12360 "Fécas Schild" "Feca's Shield" "Le Bouclier Féca" 12361 "Iops Herz" "Iop's Heart" "Le Cœur d'Iop" 12362 "Osamodas Peitsche" "Osamodas' Whip" "Le Fouet d'Osamodas" 12363 "Xélors Sanduhr" "Xelor's Sandglass" "Le Sablier de Xélor" 12364 "Sacrieurs Blut" "Sacrier's Blodd" "Le Sang de Sacrieur" 12365 "Das Schuhwerk von Sadida" "Sadida's Shoe" "Le Soulier de Sadida" 12366 "Enutrofs Finger" "Enutrof's Fingers" "Les Doigts d'Enutrof" 12367 "Eniripsas Hände" "Eniripsa's Hands" "Les Mains d'Eniripsa" 12368 "RP Buff Test" "RP Buff de test" 12369 "Die Maske der Maskeradoren" "Masqueraider Mask" "Le Masque du Zobal" 12370 "Gorgoyl-Amulett" "Gorgoyle Amulet" "Amulette du Gorgouille" 12371 "Gorgoyl-Umhang" "Gorgoyle Cape" "Cape du Gorgouille" 12372 "Gorgoyl-Handschuh" "Gorgoyle Glove" "Gantelet du Gorgouille" 12373 "Gorgoyl-Stiefel" "Gorgoyle Boots" "Bottes du Gorgouille" 12374 "Gorgoyl-Trag-&Schlaggriff" "Gorgoyle Handle" "Poignée du Gorgouille" 12375 "Gorgoyl-Fragment" "Gorgoyle Fragment" "Fragment du Gorgouille" 12376 "Das Größte Abenteuer aller Zeiten!" "The Greatest Adventure of All Time" "La Plus Grande Aventure de tous les temps" 12377 "B-Haarter Hut" "Hir Hat" "Chapilozité" 12378 "B-Haarmantel" "Hir Cape" "Capilozité" 12379 "B-Haarmband" "Hir Bracelet" "Bracilozité" 12380 "B-Haarschuhe" "Hir Boots" "Bottilozité" 12381 "Geschenk: B-Haarter Hut" "Hir Hat Gift" "Cadeau Chapilozité" 12382 "Geschenk: B-Haarmantel" "Hir Cape Gift" "Cadeau Capilozité" 12383 "Geschenk: B-Haarmband" "Hir Bracelet Gift" "Cadeau Bracilozité" 12384 "Geschenk: B-Haarschuhe" "Hir Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottilozité" 12385 "Hut "Rickreich"" "Hoodwink Headgear" "Coiffe Ainte" 12386 "Maske "Arpone"" "Arpone Mask" "Masque Arpone" 12387 "Umhang zum Erhängen" "Hanging Cloak" "Cape Endaison" 12388 "Regenzeug mit Schlag" "Bangin' Cloak" "Cape Aircussion" 12389 "Autop-Stiefel" "Doc Post-Martems" "Bottes Opsy" 12390 "Holzpantoffel "Held"" "Notts O'Clever Clogs" "Sabots Taj" 12391 "Nitros Glitzerriemen" "Glisserin Belt" "Sangle Hyssérine" 12392 "Mutschnur" "Retchual Rope" "Corde Ure" 12393 "Handschuhe der dunklen Magie" "Enig Mittens" "Mitaine Aibre" 12394 "Armreif der Legenden" "Mithik Bracelet" "Bracelet Jande" 12398 "Mantel "Erling"" "Apprentice Cloak" "Cape Rentie" 12399 "Falle des Jägermeisters" "Master hunter's trap" "Piège du maître chasseur" 12400 "Plasmogrinen-Köder" "Plasmogrine Bait" "Appâts de Plasmogrine" 12401 "Plasmogrinen-Gefäß" "Box of Plasmogrine" "Boîte de Plasmogrine" 12402 "Schriftrollentext" "Test written on a scroll" "Texte écrit sur un parchemin" 12405 "Buchtext" "Text written for a book" "Texte écrit pour un livre" 12406 "Schild des Champion" "Champion Shield" "Bouclier du Champion" 12407 "Schockerschamulett" "Saurosheller Amulet" "Amulette du Krokilleur" 12408 "Grozillamulett" "Grozilla Amulet" "Amulette de Grozilla" 12409 "Vulkamulett" "Vulkanian Ring" "Anneau du Vulkain" 12410 "Vulkarmband" "Vulkanian Bracelet" "Bracelet du Vulkain" 12411 "Vulkanstiefel" "Vulkanian Boots" "Bottes du Vulkain" 12412 "Grostiefillas" "Grozilla Boots" "Bottes de Grozilla" 12413 "Schockerschalumhang" "Saurosheller Cloak" "Cape du Krokilleur" 12414 "Perfekte kleine Vulkan-Reisetasche" "Perfect Little Vulkanian Backpack" "Sac de Voyage du Parfait Petit Vulkain" 12415 "Schockerschalgürtel" "Saurosheller Belt" "Ceinture du Krokilleur" 12416 "Grogürzilla" "Grozilla Belt" "Ceinture de Grozilla" 12417 "Vulkappan" "Vulkanian Hat" "Chapeau du Vulkain" 12418 "Gromützilla" "Grozilla Headgear" "Coiffe de Grozilla" 12419 "Schmuggler-Feenwerk" "Smuggled Fairywork" "Fée d'Artifice de Contrebande" 12420 "Tetrist-Mantel" "Tetra Cloak" "Cape Tétriste" 12421 "Tetrist-Amulett" "Tetra Amulet" "Amulette Tétriste" 12422 "Tetrist-Hammer" "Tetra Hammer" "Marteau Tétriste" 12423 "Tetrist-Ring" "Tetra Ring" "Anneau Tétriste" 12424 "Parabiotischer Hut" "Parasymbic Hat" "Chapeau Parabiote" 12425 "Parabiotischer Umhang" "Parasymbic Cloak" "Cape Parabiote" 12426 "Parabiotischer Gürtel" "Parasymbic Belt" "Ceinture Parabiote" 12427 "Parabiotische Stiefel" "Parasymbic Boots" "Bottes Parabiotes" 12428 "Junger Schlamm" "Juvenile Mud" "Boue Juvénile" 12429 "Unerfahrener Schlamm" "Novice Mud" "Boue Novice" 12430 "Ausgewachsener Schlamm" "Mature Mud" "Boue Mature" 12431 "Ehrwürdiger Schlamm" "Venerable Mud" "Boue Vénérable" 12432 "Pulver der Jungen" "Juvenile Powder" "Poudre Juvénile" 12433 "Pulver der Unerfahrenen" "Novice Powder" "Poudre Novice" 12434 "Pulver der Ausgewachsenen" "Mature Powder" "Poudre Mature" 12435 "Pulver der Ehrwürdigen" "Venerable Powder" "Poudre Vénérable" 12436 "Junge Asche" "Juvenile Ashes" "Cendres Juvéniles" 12437 "Unerfahrene Asche" "Novice Ashes" "Cendres Novices" 12438 "Ausgewachsene Asche" "Mature Ashes" "Cendres Matures" 12439 "Ehrwürdige Asche" "Venerable Ashes" "Cendres Vénérables" 12440 "Junge Pfütze" "Juvenile Puddle" "Flaque Juvénile" 12441 "Unerfahrene Pfütze" "Novice Puddle" "Flaque Novice" 12442 "Ausgewachsene Pfütze" "Mature Puddle" "Flaque Mature" 12443 "Ehrwürdige Pfütze" "Venerable Puddle" "Flaque Vénérable" 12444 "Junger Rauch" "Juvenile Smoke" "Fumée Juvénile" 12445 "Unerfahrener Rauch" "Novice Smoke" "Fumée Novice" 12446 "Ausgewachsener Rauch" "Mature Smoke" "Fumée Mature" 12447 "Ehrwürdiger Rauch" "Venerable Smoke" "Fumée Vénérable" 12448 "Gelbes vom Ei der Schockerschale" "Sauroshell Egg Yolk" "Jaune d'Œuf de Krokille" 12449 "Auge der Schockerschale" "Sauroshell Eye" "Œil de Krokille" 12450 "Schockerschalenschale" "Sauroshell Shell" "Coquille de Krokille" 12451 "Reißzahn der Schockerschale" "Sauroshell Fang" "Croc de Krokille" 12452 "Junges Haerts" "Juvenile Heart" "Kœur Juvénile" 12453 "Unerfahrenes Haerts" "Novice Heart" "Kœur Novice" 12454 "Ausgewachsenes Haerts" "Mature Heart" "Kœur Mature" 12455 "Ehrwürdiges Haerts" "Venerable Heart" "Kœur Vénérable" 12456 "Junger Schalensplitter" "Juvenile Shplinter" "Éklat Juvénile" 12457 "Unerfahrener Schalensplitter" "Novice Shplinter" "Éklat Novice" 12458 "Ausgewachsener Schalensplitter" "Mature Shplinter" "Éklat Mature" 12459 "Ehrwürdiger Schalensplitter" "Venerable Shplinter" "Éklat Vénérable" 12460 "Muschtail "Eportation"" "Corktail Eportation" "Coquetel Eportation" 12461 "Muschtail "Urisch"" "Sludgepuppy Corktail" "Coquetel Lurique" 12462 "Muschtail "Emach"" "Corktail Emachus" "Coquetel Emaque" 12463 "Grünslip" "Green Mankini" "Slip Vert" 12464 "Borat" "Boratt" "Borate" 12465 "Braune Lackschuhe" "Brown Varnished Shoes" "Souliers Vernis Bruns" 12466 "Borarmreif" "Boracelet" "Boracelet" 12467 "Rückensporn von Grozilla" "Grozilla Dorsal Spine" "Épine Dorsale de Grozilla" 12468 "Grozillas glühender Bezoar" "Grozilla Ardent Bezoar" "Bézoard Ardent de Grozilla" 12469 "Blank-Schild" "The Blank" "Le Blank" 12470 "Gebrauchte Treter" "Used Sole" "Soulier usé" 12471 "Turis-Muscheln" "Charlisagen Shells" "Coquillage Enstouriste" 12472 "Algoritt-Muscheln" "Sandka Shell" "Coquillage Enda" 12473 "Ryt-Muscheln" "Restla Shell" "Coquillage Ité" 12474 "Abfähl-Muscheln" "Accio Shell" "Coquillage Accio" 12475 "Geschenk: Kalkaneus-Schwert" "Kalkaneus's Sword Gift" "Cadeau Epée de Kalkanéus" 12476 "Geschenk: Kalkaneus-Schurz" "Kalkaneus's Pants Gift" "Cadeau Slip de Kalkanéus" 12477 "Geschenk: Kalkaneus-Stiefel" "Kalkaneus's Boots Gift" "Cadeau Botte de Kalkanéus" 12478 "Geschenk: Kalkaneus-Amulett" "Kalkaneus's Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amulette de Kalkanéus" 12479 "Geschenk: Abians Dolche" "Hichete's Daggers Gift" "Cadeau Dagues d'Hichète" 12480 "Geschenk: Abians Ehering" "Hichete's Ring Gift" "Cadeau Alliance d'Hichète" 12481 "Geschenk: Abians Gürtel" "Hichete's Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture d'Hichète" 12482 "Geschenk: Abians Amulett" "Hichete's Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amulette d'Hichète" 12483 "Geschenk: Hakus Stecken" "Haku's Staff Gift" "Cadeau Bâton d'Haku" 12484 "Geschenk: Hakus Stiefel" "Haku's Boots Gift" "Cadeau Bottes d'Haku" 12485 "Geschenk: Hakus Amulett" "Haku's Amulet Gift" "Cadeau Amulette d'Haku" 12486 "Geschenk: Hakus-Ring" "Haku's Ring Gift" "Cadeau Anneau d'Haku" 12487 "Sammelgenehmigung" "Hunt Ticket" "Ticket de cueillette" 12488 "Eintrittsgenehmigung zur Höhle von Grozilla und Grasmera" "Entry ticket to Grozilla and Grasmera's Den" "Ticket d'entrée de l'Antre de Grozilla et Grasmera" 12489 "Jagdgenehmigung" "Hunting Ticket" "Ticket de chasse" 12490 "Medaille des perfekten Urlaubers" "Happy Camper Medal" "Médaille du Parfait Vacancier" 12491 "Kopf des Totems Eh-Hehr" "Totem Erarious Head" "Tête du Totem Eh-Rehr" 12492 "Rumpf des Totems Eh-Hehr" "Totem Erarious Body" "Corps du Totem Eh-Rehr" 12493 "Linker Arm des Totems Eh-Hehr" "Totem Erarious Left Arm" "Bras Gauche du Totem Eh-Rehr" 12494 "Rechter Arm des Totems Eh-Hehr" "Totem Erarious Right Arm" "Bras Droit du Totem Eh-Rehr" 12495 "Linkes Bein des Totems Eh-Hehr" "Totem Erarious Left Leg" "Jambe Gauche du Totem Eh-Rehr" 12496 "Rechtes Bein des Totems Eh-Hehr" "Totem Erarious Right Leg" "Jambe Droite du Totem Eh-Rehr" 12497 "Totem Eh-Hehr" "Totem Erarious" "Totem Eh-Rehr" 12498 "Junge Zunge" "Juvenile Tongue" "Langue Juvénile" 12499 "Unerfahrene Zunge" "Novice Tongue" "Langue Novice" 12500 "Ausgewachsene Zunge" "Mature Tongue" "Langue Mature" 12501 "Ehrwürdige Zunge" "Venerable Tongue" "Langue Vénérable" 12502 "Pandalida-Gürtel" "Pandalida Belt" "Ceinture de Pandalida" 12503 "Pandalida-Umhang" "Pandalida Cloak" "Cape de Pandalida" 12504 "Pandalida-Stirnband" "Pandalida Headband" "Bandeau de Pandalida" 12505 "Pandalida-Stecken" "Pandalida Staff" "Bâton de Pandalida" 12506 "Geschenk: Pandalida-Gürtel" "Pandalida Belt Gift" "Cadeau Ceinture de Pandalida" 12507 "Geschenk: Pandalida-Umhang" "Pandalida Cloak Gift" "Cadeau Cape de Pandalida" 12508 "Geschenk: Pandalida-Stirnband" "Pandalida Headband Gift" "Cadeau Bandeau de Pandalida" 12509 "Geschenk: Pandalida-Stecken" "Pandalida Staff Gift" "Cadeau Bâton de Pandalida" 12510 "Gefangene Hausmaus" "Caught MouMouse" "Sousouris Capturée" 12511 "Deckster die Maunzmiez" "Dekster the Bow Meow" "Dekster le Chacha" 12512 "Handschuhe des Abdichters" "Masticator Gloves" "Gants de Mastiqueur" 12513 "Bimsstein von Vulkania" "Vulkania Pumice Stone" "Pierre Ponce de Vulkania" 12514 "Kugel aus Mucibara-Gummi" "Wriggly Gumball" "Boule de Gomme Rabalam" 12515 "Richters Probe" "McGraff Sample" "Échantillon de Richeterre" 12516 "Schnickschnacks Probe" "Hartvigg Sample" "Échantillon de Brikenbrok" 12517 "Hulturs Probe" "Stone Sample" "Échantillon d'Hultur" 12518 "Staks Probe " "Stak Sample" "Échantillon de Stak" 12519 "Stoks Probe" "Stok Sample" "Échantillon de Stok" 12520 "Rat-Salzkristalle" "Bah Salt Crystals" "Cristaux de Sel Tik" 12521 "Va-Salzkristalle" "Summer Salt Crystals" "Cristaux de Sel Ofane" 12522 "Bah-Salzkristalle" "Alyda Salt Crystals" "Cristaux de Sel Hulite" 12523 "Zermahlene Salzkristalle" "Ground Salt Crystals" "Cristaux de Sel Concassés" 12524 "Gebrochenes Haerts" "Broken Heart" "Kœur Brisé" 12525 "Verschlüsselte Nachricht" "Cryptic Message" "Message Crypté" 12526 "Pass von Vulkania" "Vulkania Passport" "Passeport de Vulkania" 12527 "Thomas Guck - Karte" "Thomas Cork Card" "Carte de Thomas Coque" 12528 "Mister Amaknas Amulett" "Mr. Amakna Amulet" "Amulette de Mister Amakna" 12529 "Miss Amaknas Amulett" "Miss Amakna Amulet" "Amulette de Miss Amakna" 12530 "Mister Welt der Zwölfs Amulett" "Mr. World of Twelve Amulet" "Amulette de Mister Monde des Douze" 12531 "Miss Welt der Zwölfs Amulett" "Miss World of Twelve Amulet" "Amulette de Miss Monde des Douze" 12532 "Kiste mit leeren Phiolen" "Box of empty phials" "Boîte de fioles vides" 12533 "Newarks Trank" "Nevark Potion" "Potion de Nevark" 12534 "RESponse - Skarla Richter" "CID Conclusion - Suze McGraff" "Réponse de l'ADC - Liselle de Richeterre" 12535 "RESponse - Otto Schnickschnack" "CID Conclusion - Ivan Hartvigg" "Réponse de l'ADC - Otto Brikenbrok" 12536 "RESponse - Stok" "CID Conclusion - Stok" "Réponse de l'ADC - Stok" 12537 "RESponse - Stak" "CID Conclusion - Stak" "Réponse de l'ADC - Stak" 12538 "Newarks Trank" "Nevark Potion" "Potion de Nevark" 12539 "RESponse - Sepp Hultur" "CID Conclusion - Tom Stone" "Réponse de l'ADC - Seb Hultur" 12540 "Dracstar-Jeton" "Madreggon Token" "Jeton du Dragouf" 12541 "Dracstar" "Madreggon" "Dragouf" 12542 "Dracstar-Geist" "Madreggon Ghost" "Fantôme de Dragouf" 12543 "Tierheimzertifikat-Dracstar" "Madreggon Bow Kennel Certificate" "Certificat de mise en chanil : Dragouf" 12544 "Dracstar-Hormon" "Madreggon Hormone" "Hormone de Dragouf" 12545 "Dracstar-Kräftigungstrank" "Madreggon Improvement Potion" "Potion d'Amélioration de Dragouf" 12546 "Grabtafel" "Tombstone" "Plaque funéraire" 12547 "Grabtafel" "Tombstone" "Plaque funéraire" 12548 "Grabtafel" "Tombstone" "Plaque funéraire" 12549 "Grabtafel" "Tombstone" "Plaque funéraire" 12550 "Grabtafel" "Tombstone" "Plaque funéraire" 12551 "Grabtafel" "Tombstone" "Plaque funéraire" 12552 "Grabtafel" "Tombstone" "Plaque funéraire" 12553 "Grabtafel" "Tombstone" "Plaque funéraire" 12554 "Grabtafel" "Tombstone" "Plaque funéraire" 12555 "Grabtafel" "Tombstone" "Plaque funéraire" 12556 "Grabtafel" "Tombstone" "Plaque funéraire" 12557 "Grabtafel" "Tombstone" "Plaque funéraire" 12558 "Ausgeschlagener Zahn" "Broken Tooth" "Dent cassée" 12559 "Winnegrett-Muschtail" "Abrasive Corktail" "Coquetel Décapant" 12560 "Schalensplitter von Schblockerscharle der Unerschrockenen" "Blubasaur the Weepy Shplinter" "Éklat de Krokette la Croustillante" 12561 "Schalensplitter von Schtotterschwall dem Unverstandenen" "Ikthyosaur the Fishy Shplinter" "Éklat de Krokillage la Marine" 12562 "Schalensplitter von Showkatcharle dem Maskierten" "Prontosaur the Punctual Shplinter" "Éklat de Krokcinelle la Tâchetée" 12563 "Schalensplitter von Schlotterschale der Fürchtenden" "Segasaur the Megadriven Shplinter" "Éklat de Krokikrisp la Céréalière" 12564 "Schalensplitter von Spockerstrahle der Heimischen" "Dynasaur the Scaly Shplinter" "Éklat de Krokis l'Esquissée" 12565 "Schalensplitter von Schocktheralpie der Erschütternden" "Saurbic the Acidic Shplinter" "Éklat de Krokenjambe la Tombeuse" 12566 "Schalensplitter von Schocktail dem Wohlschmeckenden" "Absaurbo the Spongy Shplinter" "Éklat de Kroktail la Désaltérante" 12567 "Schalensplitter von Schockerstrahle der Lähmenden" "Bedsaur the Blotchy Shplinter" "Éklat de Krokotte la Minutée" 12568 "Schalensplitter von Schottstahle der Abschließenden" "Sauroful the Regretting Shplinter" "Éklat de Krokée l'Entamée" 12569 "Schalensplitter von Schotterschale der Trockengutaufnehmenden" "Saurlax the Sleepy Shplinter" "Éklat de Krokblanche l'Immaculée" 12570 "Schalensplitter von Schockrodyll dem Zubeißenden" "Saurdid the Scandalous Shplinter" "Éklat de Krokrodaille la Mordante" 12571 "Schalensplitter von Schockinamburschal der Knolligen" "Saurbet the Refreshing Shplinter" "Éklat de Kroknemboure la Mousseuse" 12572 "Schalensplitter von Schrockyschal dem Unerschrockenen" "Saurgei the Rushing Shplinter" "Éklat de Krokine l'Allumeuse" 12573 "Schalensplitter von Schockanonade der Zerstörenden" "Scisaur the Pointed Shplinter" "Éklat de Krokue la Trompée" 12574 "Schalensplitter von Schottpittschale der Steuernden" "Sauriasis the Flaky Shplinter" "Éklat de Krokpit la Pilotée" 12575 "Schalensplitter von Showkatcharle dem Maskierten" "Sauruman the Destructive Shplinter" "Éklat de Krokage la Vorace" 12576 "Schalensplitter von Schmokkaschkalfee dem Dunklen" "Saurcery the Magical Shplinter" "Éklat de Krokillagée la Sage" 12577 "Schalensplitter von Schokoschalei der Überraschenden" "Censaur the Forbidding Shplinter" "Éklat de Krokuite la Calcinée" 12578 "Schalensplitter von Schockerschwerenot der Exehewürdigen" "Eyesaur the Repulsive Shplinter" "Éklat de Krokobure la Maudite" 12579 "Schalensplitter von Schockershrekal dem Grünhäutigen" "Tyranno the Despotic Shplinter" "Éklat de Krokrane la Distordue" 12580 "Gutschein für einen kostenlosen Muschtail" "Free Corktail Voucher" "Bon pour un coquetel gratuit" 12581 "Schicksalsschlüssel" "Key of Destiny" "Clé du Destin" 12582 "Tiefschwarzes Vulkaniagestein" "Black Stone of Vulkania." "Pierre Noire de Vulkania" 12583 "Plastick-Haerts" "Plastic Heart" "Kœur en Plastique" 12584 "Reliquie des Friedhofs "Zum Verlorenen Knochen"" "Billabone Cemetery Relic" "Relique du Cimetière des Os Posés" 12585 "Urlauber-Konserve" "Holiday-maker Jam" "Conserve de Vacancier" 12586 "Kristall des Lebens und des Wohlstandes" "Lyfflongen-Pross Pebble" "Cristal de Vie et de Prospérité" 12587 "Schockerschalen-Figur" "Sauroshell Figurine" "Figurine de Krokille" 12588 "Mmmmmmm" "Mmmmmmm" "Mmmmmmm" 12589 "Abenteuerland Vulkania" "Vulkania, Land of Adventure" "Vulkania, terre d'aventure" 12590 "Die Legende von Grozilla und Grasmera" "The Legend of Grozilla and Grasmera" "La Légende de Grozilla et Grasmera" 12591 "Schockerschalen und Dracheier" "Of Sauroshells and Dreggons" "Des Krokilles et des Dragœufs" 12592 "Dracstar: Tipps für die Aufzucht" "How to Raise a Madraggon" "Dragouf : Bien l'élever" 12593 "Geschenk: FC Humpelstilz-Set" "Real Gobbly Set Gift" "Cadeau Panoplie du Real Boitar" 12594 "Geschenk: Arsenal Roter Fresssack-Set" "Lamechester United Set Gift" "Cadeau Panoplie des Bouftons Rouges" 12596 "WIP" 12597 "Spaß-in-Veda - Kappe" "Space Evader Hat" "Chapeau de l'Envahisseur" 12598 "Spaß-in-Veda - Ring" "Space Evader Ring" "Anneau de l'Envahisseur" 12599 "Spaß-in-Veda - Gürtel" "Space Evader Belt" "Ceinture de l'Envahisseur" 12600 "Spaß-in-Veda - Stecken" "Space Evader Staff" "Bâton de l'Envahisseur" 12601 "Geschenk: Borat" "Borate Gift" "Cadeau Borate" 12602 "Geschenk: Grünslip" "Green Mankini Gift" "Cadeau Slip Vert" 12603 "Geschenk: Braune Lackschuhe" "Brown Varnished Shoes Gift" "Cadeau Souliers Vernis Bruns" 12604 "Geschenk: Borarmreif" "Boracelet Gift" "Cadeau Boracelet" 12605 "Geschenk: Tetrist-Set" "Tetra Set Gift" "Cadeau Panoplie Tétriste" 12609 "Vulkanisches Picknick" "Vulkanian Picnic" "Pique-nique Vulkain" 12610 "Überlebensration im Touri-Milieu" "Tourist Survival Rations" "Rations de Survie en Milieu Touristique" 12611 "Plimok-Suppe" "Plimok Soup" "Soupe au Plimok" 12612 "Gesalzenes Flip-Flop-Frikasse" "Leecha Tongued Fricassee" "Fricassée de Thongue Salée" 12613 "Gleichgewicht" "Balance" "Equilibre" 12614 "Fée d'Artifice de Test"